FFVII: No Regrets
by Whetu
Summary: Part I Summary: A violent birthright leaves Zax alone with a dead man's last words and unanswered questions. Part II Summery: Kunsel said ee would always wait here, even if the one ee was waiting for had long been dead. Part III Summery: Tifa, Kunsel, Cloud, Cissnei and Shelke are guided by new hope of seeing their loved ones again.
1. Chapter 1: Part I Premier

It was early in the monsoon season, but the morning was a scorcher. That was no surprise to the locales. The day after a Fair died always was, even if it was the rainiest time of the year. That's what they said anyway, that the day a Fair died it was sure to shine the next morning, and that's how the family had come to be known as Fair's generations back.

Insects sang from the light forestry surrounding the cemetery, the leaves of his wilting crown tickled his nose, and the coffin was heavy on Zax's shoulder as he, his father Rau, and his older cousin Balto acting as pallbearers made there way forward between gathered family. All of who had dressed in white for the occasion, making the gathering bright in the strong sunlight.

The coffin was brought before the resting stone where it was set down with a gentleness Zax's father only ever showed the dead. They then retreated Zax to his mother's side were he sat cross-legged by her on the mats set out for the guests, Balto taking up his place beside his close friend near the back of the congregation.

In watching Balto find his seat, he caught his auntie Pollensalta's eye. Pollensalta was a staunch woman, but she looked tired, this exasperated by lack of sleep and food according to the custom prescribed to the household of the dead.

Zax's father remand standing arms folded over his barrel chest graying salt and pepper head bowed, a frown on his brown and deeply lined face beneath the wreath of fronds he wore on his head.

Zax didn't listen with any attentiveness to his father's giving the first eulogy. He caught snippets of funny stories, talk about how his uncle had loved music and had a talent for the guitar, about how they would all miss his special zeio sauce, and how he had thought Zax's uncle was joking when he said he was taking the recipe to the grave. He talked about the cycle of violence and how it needed to end among their people. Zax resisted rolling his eyes closing them instead and wishing he could so easily block out the lecture he had heard to many times.

Others were given an opportunity to speak, then they sung his uncle's favorite hymns. Pollensalta stood and quietly left part way through the proceedings, Zax's mother assuring him. "I'll be back." Before hurrying after the other woman.

Zax's father who was presiding over the funeral, then spoke to bring things to a close. About family he said. "We weren't blood him and I, but may as well have been." And long windedly about the stock deals he had wanted to rope Zax's uncle in to, reporting. "Never met a guy who knew his stuff better than our brother, he could have made himself a rich man." He always talked about business even when it was least appropriate, Zax hated it. His father was all talk anyway, as far back as Zax could recall, Rau had promised a standard of living above that of poverty, and expendable income even. But Zax had never seen a single gill that didn't ether go on gambling, or that he hadn't made himself and that needed to be stretched to make ends meet. He knew his mother hated it too when his father would talk like this, Zax was glad she was with her sister and didn't have to hear her husband go on like he was doing. Because it seemed to Zax that his father just wanted to publicly take credit for something he couldn't in their familys private reality produce. And both his mother and he where demoralized by the expectation that they would be grateful for making second priority, and for empty promises.

Those gathered were then invited by Rau to place flowers on the coffin, Zax's father doing so himself as he left the podium. Zax was expected to be next, he wasn't related by blood to the dead man, but in Gongaga that hardly mattered, and in Gongaga the name Fair meant a degree of respect in some circles.

Getting to his feet Zax came forward to select a fern from the bucket of flowers, but hesitated and plucked up a large sunflower in addition. He knew his auntie would regret not having been able to place a flower, so he would do it for her in her absence. This decided he once again approached the coffin. It was a plywood thing with a decorative corrugated iron art panel on top into which he tucked the stems of the fern and flower so that they stuck out from one of the cutout shapes in the metal. This done he returned to his place on the mat, while others now shuffled into something of a line to place their flowers and pay their last respects to the dead man.

The guests began to filter over to the clearing next to the cemetery where the wake was often held, and where beneath a sunshade the refreshments had been arranged on tables brought from the houses of neighbors. They heaved under the food with which they where laden. The food was really the most important part of a funeral in Gongaga, that's the part people would talk about, and a good wake was in some ways the greatest honor the living could do the dead.

Zax spotted his father socializing with the crowd gathering around the tables, But Pollensalta had yet to reappear and Zax knew she would be waiting for him to meet her.

Getting to his feet Zax along with Balto and Balto's friend made to follow after auntie Polle, It was not done in secret, but it was done with subtlety, a degree of respect for the morning maybe.

But Zax was waylaid by a look from his father, the man coming right for him and Zax stopped, pacifist as his father was the man would not neglect to give him the slipper if he knew Zax had deliberately ignored him.

"Boy, you need to be staying here, And where is your mother? She needs to be here with the guests. Oi And that woman, where are you thinking of going with that woman your auntie." He held on to Zax's bicep the grip painful as he tried to physically maneuver Zax back towards the wake.

Zax twisted away trying to make as little show of it as he could.

But his father made to grab for him again saying "You're not getting into any more fights on her behalf hear me? She can fight her own wars if she wants to be wicked, but you can bloody well settle down."

Zax backed up and away from the grasping hand, frowning at his father he said nothing and turning hurried on, his father calling after him in a shout-wispier.

Zax caught up with the other two, and Pollensalta on the sun dappled path that led from the cemetery to the dirt road in to Gongaga village. It was only when they had put distance between themselves and the funeral proceedings that words were exchanged, Zax's auntie leading them in a walk her tone hushed.

"Tonight..." She began. "...the blood will rise from your sword with the morning's mist Balto." She told Zax's cuisine who had newly inherited his brothers heirloom sword the Murasame.

"They won't see us coming this soon. Be ready." She instructed further. "And Zax, I have to go now, your ma's at my place, but come by a bit later, I have something for you." Without stalling she waved herself off cutting through the thin forestry that surrounded the place making directly up the slope toward home rather than following the path around.

There was something set about her manner, more so than usual Zax noted.

Balto waved himself and his friend off saying. "Going back to get a feed, how about you?"

"Nah." Zax returned with a shrug and waved in kind. He liked the idea of a walk on this sunny day, and didn't fancy spending it crowded beneath a tent with his father who would be talking unflattering about Zax's mother, and about Pollensalta with the other men he associated with.

On clearing the forestry, and stepping back out on to the dirt road that lead to his village, Zax walked in the bright light that warmed his shoulders. Enjoying the break from the solemnity and the tension of the day.

Two of the three ShinRa soldiers stationed in the airier where also walking the same road, and they caught sight of Zax at about the same instant Zax spotted them on following the path of an insect in flight over his shoulder. One of them waved as they approached, before tucking his hand back into his pocket.

Zax liked them well but especially these two, Jewl and Tobi. Though it was with the knowledge that his parents had protested ShinRa development in Gongaga during the seventies in the back of his mind. Still that was the past ShinRa was the standard now, and these two had nothing to do with whatever history ShinRa had in Gongaga, and that was just the way it was Zax had decided. His parents had just been reluctant to accept change, they were like that. He was convinced that if they had their way Gongaga would be trapped in the stone age forever.

"Zax hey!" Jewl greeted as the three of them fell into step heading towards Zax's village "Good to see you out today, first sunshine we've seen since we've been here." Jewl noted idly.

"Its great, I bet this is what it's like all the rest of the year right? Just our luck getting stationed here during monsoon." Tobi said.

"Yeah, in fact it's even more sunny than usual." Zax told them deciding against mentioning it just might be because his uncle in-law had passed away last night.

However it seemed they already knew of the local superstition, Tobi saying in a gentle voice "Your uncle's service just finish?"

Zax wasn't overly surprised they knew, Gongaga was the closest village to the reactor, so the ShinRa personal were staying at the inn there. Word of a violent gang related death was missed by none in the small community, not even outsiders

"Sorry for your loss buddy." Jewl added.

Zax lifted a brow at the nickname but shrugged "I just feel bad for auntie. I'm actually on my way to hers right now." It wasn't that he didn't feel a personal lose, his family was tight-knit and his uncle was always more fun, and easier to admire then Zax's own father. He had no kids of his own, so he'd always had Zax come over and he and Polle had taught Zax Gongagan martial-arts personally, saying they needed someone strong to be his legacy. He had read Zax stories on his front step, while Polle had worked on her weaving making the traditional blankets with their geometric patterns that furnished every home in Gonggaga. All while his father would have had him planting or picking veggies, as if he would have any land if auntie and uncle had not lead their village in resisting land controlling gangs. Without his uncle Zax wasn't sure what his auntie would do now, and without her Zax wasn't sure he could stand it here in the wop wops.

"Pollensalta? Your aunt's such a nice lady, it's unfortunate." Unfortunate is what Tobi said, probably trying to be tactful, but Zax didn't think so. His uncle's death hadn't been an accident, it wasn't a simple misfortune, just like how Balto's brother winding up in hospital last year hadn't been an accident.

These things weren't often something Zax would give thought to but the presence of outsiders always provoked the introspection in the contrast they offered, the reminder that there were more possibilities in the world, that was always a seductive idea, that this here in Gongaga wasn't all there was.

"Why don't we head over to your aunt's place together and pay our respects? Or would that be to forward?" Jewl asked.

"Umm..." Zax began easily. Pollensalta wasn't like Zax's mother or father, she had never outright voiced any pro ShinRa opinions but Zax had always had the idea that she quietly approved whenever he would confide in her his ambition to join the SOLDIER ranks, to become like these two.

Maybe Zax considered, it wasn't so much ShinRa but the subset of the company that was SOLDIER that she approved of.

"Yeah alright let's head on over." Zax made a beckoning motion with his hand for the two soldiers to follow.

It was no secret that ShinRa loved to recruit from the country, and that Mideel and Gongaga especially where considered prime recruiting areas. And so it was implied whenever a young Gongagan left town, that they would wind up working for ShinRa's military. Zax's parents called it railroading, SOLDIER farming, racism and other nasty sounding things. Zax called it not going hungry at the end of the week, hot water, and maybe even a house that wasn't so embarrassingly dilapidated. His mum would be able to dress nicely like the aid workers that came here to teach the kids to write read and talk Midgar-common, and provide medicine, and who had liked to take photos with Zax when he was younger. They could be like the other families who had sons working for ShinRa. At least Zax though it would mean making real gil doing something he was good at and that he was doing anyway. It would benefit his parents financially even if they didn't approve, if he was far from here they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. They'd get used to the idea, and it was legitimate work even celebrated work. It was better than digging holes in the ground and gathering what was eatable after the monsoon season. Better than growing old and wasting his years here.

Zax frowned at the state of his home as they passed it by having broached the trees. No one owned a car here, though some families had scooters or old oil powered motorbikes rusting in their yards since the fuel source had been phased out. Not many people had kitchens ether, they passed by one yard were a few greens were roasting on a makeshift spit over a fire, one end of the spit held aloft by the yard's sagging chain-link fence the other balanced on a cracked earthenware rain collector that had grass growing out the top of it. The meal smelled good but the sight still peeked some self consciousness in Zax, he hadn't been so aware of the circumstances of the village as a kid.

Mercifully Jewl and Tobi hadn't commented or even appeared to notice.

When they arrived at his auntie's home typical of south Gongaga with it's smoky colored roof tiles, corrugated iron awning, stone doorstep, and unruly garden dotted with rain collectors, they found Zax's mother talking with her sister on said doorstep.

When she sighted Zax and his companions she stood up rather to quickly for it to be passed off as casual, she seemed to struggle with herself a moment before hastily saying something to Polle whom she passed her cup of cordial to before clearing the garden path and leaving towards home without a word to Zax or a second glance in his direction. It was apparent she'd made an exception and held off making a scene on account of her sisters grieving. Otherwise Zax knew he'd have been in trouble, though at least his father hadn't seen him keeping the company of SOLDIER, he would have been less considerate.

"Hello you lot." Polle greeted them.

"Hello auntie." Jewl and Tobi chorused, addressing her in the local fashion.

Zax's greeting of "Auntie." Was more minimal. "We came to check up on you." Zax explained.

"And." Tobi said.

"To offer our condolences." Jewl finished for his friend seamlessly. Tobi passed to her the flowers the two of them had been picking on their way over.

"Thank you, all three of you." She told them coming down the garden path to receive the offering. Her voice was still colored with exhaustion, but she sounded genuinely pleased by the show of caring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you three come in and have something to drink while I find a vase?" Polle lead them down the garden path giving no room for argument.

"It's hot out so you should all have something cool." She was saying as she poured them each some of the red cordial from a jug.

"Thank you mam." Jewl beamed at her.

"Yeah, thank you ." Tobi agreed.

"Thanks auntie" Zax chirped last.

Polle found a watering-can which she set the flowers in, it already had some water at the bottom so she didn't need to fill it. This she placed in her window and then came to sit with Zax, Jewl and Tobi on her doorstep kicking off her rubber slip-ons and rolling her ankles.

"How are you holding up?" Zax asked of her.

"Better than I thought I would." She admitted, but her gaze was a thousand mile one.

Ignoring his drink Zax sat up straight to give his auntie a hug. Her warmth seemed to snap back into her features, and with a tired smile she put her arms around her nephew's shoulders giving him a squeeze drawing him with her when she turned to the two SOLDIER operatives with them.

"How's the work going?" Zax supposed she needed something other than the days proceedings to talk about, she was like him adverse to lingering on a sore note if she could help it, not because it made the thing easier, but because that was what was expected of a Fair.

"Slow and steady." Jewl reported. The two of them, a man in a suit, and a first class SOLDIER had been called in to deal with the spike in monster numbers that became a problem every Monsoon season due to the reactor being flooded and the resulting seepage.

But Jewl had looked apprehensive when he said this, and Zax asked. "Is it difficult?"

Jewl seemed surprised by the question, he probably hadn't intended for Zax to pick up on his apprehension, but he smiled and rubbing his neck abashedly answered. "Actually it's just I'm not used to the heat and definitely not the humidity, been freezing my tail off through to many Midgar winters I think." He chuckled at this last bit.

Zax hummed unconvinced. "Oh, sure you're not just making excuses?" He said jestingly.

"You got some guts saying that to my face kid." Jewl returned also in jest.

"If you're so sure, why not go a round?" Zax challenged.

At this Tobi too looked surprised. "Jewl here is augmented, plus much older then you, and a trained second class soldier. That's nothing to sniff at man."

Zax stood, and holding his elbow in one hand, reached with the other over his head stretching out his side. He retorted. "That might be so, but I'm nothing to sniff at ether." He guaranteed and it was true. Not only was he tall and solid for his thirteen years, Polle and his uncle had taught him the local martial-arts. And he'd had his share of opportunities to put what he had learned to use. It seemed right that the legacy should be passed in this way on this day.

Pollensalta must have felt the same way, because she suggested. "Go on, humor him, he can handle himself. Besides you might be surprised Mister Second Class Soldier."

Looking between Polle and her nephew Jewl shrugged. "If you say so." And rocking to his feet said. "Soft contact only, first to four clean hits."

They faced each other in the garden, Zax bounding a few times on his toes to limber up, an enthusiastic smile on his face. He never quite felt so awake as when he fought, like the world would come into focus for an instant before it become muted and dull once more when the adrenaline hit had subsided. So naturally he was excited, never having fought a SOLDIER previously.

"And..." Tobi said. "Go!"

Zax was quick off the mark, stepping back nimble in his bare feet out of the range of Jewl's hook, and once it had passed by, Zax stepped in to a side kick connecting gently with Jewl's ribs.

Jewl and Tobi both whistled impressed, Polle shrugged exaggeratedly as if to say it was expected.

Zax declared. "First blood!" Causing Tobi and his auntie to laugh.

Flicking his thumb across his nose Jewl darted forward his speed unnatural, he lightly slapped Zax's cheek with the back of his hand, but wasn't done just yet. Turing his momentum into a lunge he made to repeat the movement. But left his arm extended long enough for Zax to bring up his forearm in a deflection, and with enough momentum Zax knocked aside the second slap hissing with the effort it had taken. Jewl was strong, that would have blown aside a strike from a strong unaugmented man easily, It had only been the angle at which Zax had meet him that had saved Zax losing a second point to the SOLDIER so quickly.

Zax had had to struggle to knock aside the strike, and in the time it took him Jewl swung his boot forward hooking it behind Zax's knee and tugging that support out from under him. This allowing Jewl to swat his fluffy head twice before Zax had back peddled on hands and rear out of his reach.

Jewl made the mistake or maybe calculated sacrifice of walking forward into a kick to the shin, but utilizing that unreal speed of his captured Zax's ankle before he had time to recoil.

Zax blinked up at his victorious opponent who was puffing a bit. Seeing that he had at least managed to lightly wind the SOLDIER he broke into a smile and flopping back into the grass laughing. "No way, that the first time I've lost in a while, hey so what do they feed you lot in Soldier anyway? it's gotta be terrible."

Jewl was laughing too now, and grasping Zax's left hand that the boy had extended to him helped Zax to his feet saying. "Don't take it to hard buddy, it's pretty much a given against a Soldier."

The both of them were tugging at their collars after the brief exertion. And Tobi was teasing his friend saying Zax had him making a run for his gil.

Polle too was smiling fondly leaning her cheek in her palm, but then she looked up towards the garden gate.

"Hey, seconds." Zax's attention, and that of the two SOLDIER operatives was drawn to the gate also by the voice finding the first class SOLDIER "Morgan" Jewl had said his name was a few days ago when Zax had pointed him out.

He was about Tobi's height, that is slightly taller than Jewl and himself. And he always struck Zax as gloomy, ashen complexion accentuated by the black of his uniform, and his hair stringy and perpetually falling into his eyes. But he always wore a polite if somewhat shy smile that didn't quite fit the face of a SOLDIER.

"Time to get going." Mogan told Jewl and Tobi the aforementioned seconds.

"Right right." Jewl returned as if in a fog but the set of his lips and jaw held an intensity.

Peeking up under his helmet Zax could see he was looking toward Morgan intently.

Then snapping back into his usual demeanor Jewl addressed Zax. "Sorry kid, gotta get to work." He and Tobi left waving to Zax and his auntie as they followed after their superior.

Exhaling contentedly Zax reach down to touch his toes and stretch out after the short match. Catching sight of his auntie watching him between his knees from the doorstep, he asked her a question. "If you were me, what would you do?" The question was a vague one, not even Zax was sure what he meant by it, but he knew it had everything to do with the restlessness that lived beneath his skin that would only ever be scratched by a good fight.

Standing and gathering her sarong polle replied. "Whatever I felt like I suppose." with a smile. Then motioned for Zax to come to her saying. "Come here babe."

Righting himself and not waiting for the blood rush to settle he ran up the garden path. He wasn't wearing any shoes so didn't wait at the step to slip them off. He followed his auntie through the sitting room were her raw fibers and an abundance of woven mats and blankets were kept, finding her out in her backyard where she was spreading one of the mats flat in the sun.

"Lie down." She instructed, and left him to collect some things from the house.

Zax knew what this meant, with bated breath he shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it aside he came forward and first kneeling arranged himself in a comfortable position on his side.

Polle having returned from her house set out and got herself comfortable on a cushion. Placing a carved box by her feet, she popped it open taking from it a tool it's handle carved evidently by the same hand that had carved the wood of the box it was kept in. The bit of the tool was fashioned in the shape of a small comb from part of a beachplug's shell, and this end she rubbed down with a damp cloth and dipped into a pot of ink she had poured from a flask.

Leaving the inking comb to rest on the side of the pot she poured some water over Zax side and hip before rubbing those areas down with some antidote from a soft pouch to avoid infection resulting from the tattooing process.

Then taking up the inking comb she began tapping the back of the tool with a stick, the comb traveling over the back and side of Zax's hip.

With each rhythmic tap sound to the back of the tool, Zax could feel the teeth of the comb biting in to his skin and soon saw the excess ink and some blood trickle dawn across his belly, he could feel it likewise trailing down across his back. He wanted to ask what design she was forming but didn't dear, this was an honor he wasn't about to question it.

She lay some gauze over Zax's side and hip, gauze rather than the magic of a heal materia was used because bearing the pain of the recovery was part of the tradition. She had him adjust his position and prop up his arm on her knee so she could start work on his forearms.

She must have seen the excitement in his eyes darting toward her designs, because she explained while she worked. "The star and it's tail on your side represents our ancestral origin, long ago the primordial Goddess road a commit that left a long bright trail in the sky. The Goddess formed from the earth her children, they were our ancestors titans. And because all Gongagans are descended from the Goddess we are a strong robust people, you are evidence that that gift and the favor of our goddess is still with us."

Despite having heard the story countless times on his uncle and auntie's front step, and in greater detail too, this was the first time he had paid it much mind or applied any meaning found in the narrative to himself personally. "Pifft." He laughed. "Sure, if a titan can be born from two tame jumping." Zax wondered aloud and was swatted for his cheek.

"I'm being serious here kid." His auntie chided without any of the seriousness she spoke of. "Sometimes the gift skips a generation, just like how this fluffy hair of yours sometimes skips a generation." She said stroking his head. "Like any trait. But you're lucky to have both." She ran her hands threw her own willowy tresses as if willing it to take on the body that Zax's hair had.

"What about...you know, how can I have descended from a Goddess?" Zack asked sounding unconvinced, the decedent of a Goddess should be the ideal, and Zax didn't think himself ideal at all. True he might have appeared the paragon of a young virile Gongagan, but it wasn't quite that cut and dry.

"You're not that unusual honey, you'd be surprised how many great people are born with an indeterminate sex."

"You're probably right..." And getting that look from his auntie added. "Always right." With a grin.

"I am." She agreed, a secret smile curving her lips. "In fact, some of the oldest telling of the story say the Goddess was like you, or rather you are like the Goddess."

"For real?" Zax asked in wonderment.

"According to the stories." She told her nephew. Then her expression became solemn, yet somehow approving and she said. "The ink on your arms represents the strength in your body, it is by your fist, and metal that you will live freely."

Zax mouthed her words in repeat thoughtfully.

"That's right." Polle said, having been eyeing him for a reaction.

"Pa's going to be pissed." Zax said but couldn't quite bring himself to care, it's not like his father could do anything about it now short of flaying the inked skin off his body.

"Zax, if your pa has a problem he can answer to me. He should be proud of you, and instead he treats you like a disgrace, in doing so he disgraces no one but himself."

Resting his head back against the mat he managed a. "Thanks auntie." Past his smile.

The process was rough, the teeth of the comb cleaving his flesh open in a more spectacular manner then a needle like was used in the city might, and Polle would need to wipe away the excesses ink from tender skin frequently leaving him raw and stinging. But her soft singing was sweet, and she was finished nearing evening. By then Zax had grown accustom to the pain and had almost drifted off to sleep in the residual heat of the day and to the sound of her voice.

He let her rub more of the antidote in to the new grooves in his skin before she covered these in gauze also, and helped him to his feet with ink stained hands.

"Do me a favor babe?" she asked as she busied herself putting away the tools

"Anything." Zax agreed trying to get a proper look at his new ink beneath the bindings.

"Before we head out tonight, come by to see me ok? I want you to be there for the fire."

"Me?" That was usually left only to the household of the dead. A member of which would kindle a fire on the mountain across from the cemetery the night after the body was buried, to guide the soul so that it wouldn't get lost on it's way back to the ancestral lands.

But then Zax thought maybe she was more torn up then she let on, and he had promised to do her this favor, so amended with. "Sure thing, you can depend on it."

She give him a hug her head fit beneath his chin neatly for an instant, and then she was shooing him on. "Go on, my sisters probably concerned you won't get back in time."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm hungry!" Zax realized. Set on getting dinner he quickly pulled on his shirt buttoning the front. He left, waving and calling his thanks as he skirted his auntie's house. He jumped the gate feet hitting the dirt road, and at a jogging pace enjoyed the dusks cool air and the stretch of red purple sky above on his way home.

He slowed as he saw his house come in to view, it was the furthest home from the reactor in south Gongaga. His parents had built this house when the land north east and just outside of their village had been surveyed for mako, and subsequently cleared to accommodate construction on the site. They had begun work on their new home the day the Gongaga reactor had been officially announced, they had moved because they were worried about radiation especially because they were trying for a baby at the time. Sure enough his mother had become pregnant with him part way through the build, but his mother was also the doer between his parents, and so when she had no longer been able to work the build had been left partially incomplete. It had remained that way since, Zax's mother being more than busy caring for him.

That meant that there weren't quite enough rooms, his mother slept in a bed in the lounge as she tended to be the first up and the last to bed. And some sheet metal was making-do as roof tiles, which meant they had to bring one of the water collectors inside to catch the drips during this time of the year. They simply had to be creative in getting by.

Every time he looked at the place, he was reminded of just how trapped he was, with no gil and no formal education he had few options other then to inherit the house, more like invisible chains then a home. Instead he had chosen to live like Polle, fighting for land control and the ShinRa benefits that came with owning the most land and the assets associated with that land.

On stepping threw his front door, he recalled the things his auntie had told him, summoned the words to memory and held to that allowing it to fortify him. It didn't matter that his father thought he was some kind of aberration, a result of ShinRa harvesting mako in the airier. Or that his mother would never assure him otherwise. His auntie thought he was ok as he was, the ink he wore was proof. And if he was going to believe anyone it was Polle.

"Zax get cleaned up, and then help me with these greens will you." His mother said assuming it to be Zax she addressed, speaking without looking up from splitting large richly colored mimmet greens over a thick cutting board with a wedge and hammer. Mimmet were tough before they were boiled or roasted in a ground oven, so she cut them up this way to save herself some effort, letting gravity do some of the work.

Zax was washing his hands and face in a tub of water on the table, when his mother must have looked up from her chore and spotted his bandaged arms, because he heard her gasp as he wiped water out of his eyes. He blinked them open in time to see her hurrying to his side to examine his arms in a panic.

"Oh Zax, how could you? Don't let your father see, change into a jumper right away." The distress was clear like a bell in her voice.

"Sure." Zax said somewhat aggravated, tugging on the jumper his mother foisted on him. He knew well his father wanted him to inherit his way of life, and his respectable image to match. He silently thanked his auntie for offering him this symbolic freedom from all that.

Leaving his mother fretting by the tub, Zax sat down on the mat and pick up her half finished chore splitting the rest of the mimmett into roughly even pieces so they would all cook through at the same rate. Once he was done with this task and seeing his mother hadn't managed to master herself just yet, he said coaxingly. "Mum, come on, just get the water boiling."

"You shouldn't have done that Zax." She snapped gazing from the window a moment longer, she took a steadying breath and then came back over to return to her work.

He didn't make any reply while they busied themselves together in the strained atmosphere.

The windows where beading with condensation from the cooking by time the supper of steamed buns with mashed memmet was prepared, this they squeezed in two three large kitchenware containers.

Done with this chore Zax's mother called. "Papa we're ready to go!"

They waited Zax fiddling with the gauze covering his arms beneath the sleeve of his jumper, it was a while before Zax's father made his appearance coming down stairs. This was the usual, his father expected his family to work to his schedule. He didn't have any qualms if he made Zax's mother and Zax wait, or if the labor they put in to preparing the meal was overlooked while the food went cold. Which was fine, except he also always expected them not to keep him waiting. The same did not apply to friends and neighbors for whom Rau was always on time, always courteous. It irked Zax, his mother did most of the work in this household, if anything his father could at least acknowledge the effort she had put into their family and the half undone home they lived in. Why couldn't Rau dote on her the way he did others, rather then trying to impress everyone else making her small and insignificant in his puffing himself up.

Zax carried the family's food as they made their way to the homestead nearest the reactor. The mayor's house, were the mayor had called for a community meeting come second wake, in Gongaga there was always an excuse for lots off food. He could see other families arriving up ahead of them with similar containers in hand.

"Zax, Look that's Lelany's sister." His mother pointed out a local girl walking down the path ahead of them with her parents and sister. He'd stopped one of the boys from picking on lelany the summer before last, the nine year old Lelany had been his little shadow a long while after. Her older sister was around Zax's own age.

Zax groaned, he couldn't look sideways at a girl in his age range without his mother making some comment or poorly veiled suggestion. Consequently he had few girl friends to avoid the matchmaking. He knew his mother was worried about him finding a girlfriend and wife the way he was, and that it would make her happy and his father proud if he did take that kind of an interest in a girl. It would put them at ease, if he conceded to their expectations. Settle down, pick veggies, and live the same life they lived. Thinking to go against the wishes of ones parents in Gongaga? It was a taboo, And beside that Zax didn't want to upset his mother more than he had to, so he made no outward protest. However there was one other relatively accepted option, and it was an option he genuinely wanted to peruse, SOLDIER. He felt bad ignoring the girl's smile when he passed her on his way.

Families formed a circle on the mats of the main room. The different dishes everyone had brought were arranged in the middle, an expanse of plastic containers, tinfoil parcels, and good smells, along with whole tubs of the mud like root beverage that was a staple of gatherings after dark.

Zax cast about to see if he could spot his auntie, but she wasn't to be seen, instead he caught sight of Belto arriving with his uncle and friend.

Zax called to him while the commotion of everyone meeting and greeting still lasted. "Oi!" Catching Balto's attention, he made a hand sign of a person walking with his two first fingers, then mouth. "After." Gesturing with a look and a lift of his brows towards the front door.

Balto let Zax know he understood with a whistle just audible among the chatter.

Zax sat by his father's side, legs crossed and trying not to slump. Things had quieted down, and now the elders were talking in low voices amid themselves over playing cards and hefty bets. The fire crackled in the hearth casting it's moody flickering light over the assembled group.

Zax found his eyes drawn to it partly because the flames color and wavering dance was something to look at. And partly to keep from accidentally having to acknowledge his mother on his father's other side, trying to direct his attention to Sanoy Lelany's sister. Sanoy in turn kept looking at him over the roast her family had brought with them, probably due to the unsubtle coaxing gestures his mother was making. She was the mayor's granddaughter, a special girl indeed, and his parents first choice for him. She was nice, pretty too, they had had fun climbing up to play in the waterfalls with the other kids when they had were younger. She had been his friend, but a future wife? He shifted restlessly, tearing his eyes away from the shooting stars he was sure he'd seen in the flames, and tried to focus on what his father was saying.

Their talk was all. "Enterprising." And. "Investment." And other adult words. But to Zax it sounded like the same futile plans his father always cooked up, another fast gil scheme that would fall through. Rau would make nothing back and loos what he had, Zax's mother would have to ask Polle for financial help so that they could eat the following month, and then Zax's father would find out Zax had helped Polle secure the gil, and Zax would stay at Polle's a few nights until he'd blown off some steam.

He hated to look down on his own father's ideas, but having heard his claims a thousand times and seeing nothing to show for all of his exhaustive insisting had already jaded him. He preferred his auntie's words, there was always substance behind the things she said.

The more serious portion of the talk was over, the Mayor had given his blessing saying the conditions were right and fortune would favor them with happiness. Now everyone was permitted to eat and eat they would, that included Zax, Balto and Balto's friend.

The three of them piled their plates high in the ambient talk, then slipped away to sit at the door step on the fringe of the gathering.

"I noticed Sanoy looking at you." Balto commented right off the bat and Zax's features twisted against the discomfort the comment caused. Balto just laugh softly. "Really Zax, if you keep that up you'll never get married."

"Good." Zax decided.

"Whatever works." Balto said to cheer his cousin some. "It takes all types." Then on a new topic commented. "Better eat, you'll want your strength, for tonight."

Contrary to his words Balto too was neglecting his food, but only because he was inspecting the blade of his partially unsheathed katana. A ritual Zax had seen Balto's older brother perform the morning before a skirmish was due to break out. Now that his brother had been maimed it seemed the blade had passed to him and with it the ritual.

Balto saw Zax watching and explained. "It's an heirloom, it was forged in northern Wutai by one of my family's ancestors, on a misty morning it was completed. So we expose it to the mist before a fight, it's supposed to make it sharper."

Balto's quiet friend nodded at this description as if to confirm what Balto had said.

"Neat." Zax said not sure what else to say considering the sensitive character of the katana's recent history, but glad he had at last heard the story behind the blade. One day he decided, he'd have a sword forged, and he'd be sure that plenty of legends where associated with it by time he passed it on.

"Hey, what would you do if you could do anything?" Zax asked before he could think to censor himself, he cringed Balto was as loyal to Gongaga as they came.

"I'd stay here." Balto answered predictably and despite having seen it coming Zax still deflated, but then his cuisine went on. "But if I had to go anywhere else it would be Wutai probably." Then he turned to his friend wanting to know. "Of course, you'd come wouldn't you?"

The friend nodded at this.

Perking up Zax smiled gratefully at Balto for humoring his question and also not telling on him.

"So that's where you got to." Zax mother's voice broke through to him. "Don't wander off like that, how many times..."

"Sorry ma." He repented. He and the other two picked up returning to help wash the dishes. He worked fast to get the leftovers packed away, the plates washed, dry, and stacked, and the counters cleared. But thankfully the feeling between his mother and himself had lightened, it seemed his freshly chiseled tattoos had slipped his mothers mind for the time. The two of them falling in to their usual rapport, a kind of togetherness that had little to do with a mother and son whos natures where at odds. Instead the mutual domestic alliance came from sharing a house with Rau. It wasn't a sound dynamic, but they made it work.

At last when there was no more left to do in the kitchen, Zax announced. "Ma I'm going to check on auntie." While tugging the rubber gloves from his hands.

"It's almost time for her to be lighting the fire, don't keep her to long, come back to help put away the mats when you're done." The ease with which she agreed to his leaving early was unnerving, on one hand he didn't want to look the gift chocobo in the beak, but on the other he suspected his absence was desirable. A glane to wear his father sat speaking with Sanoy's parents gave him some clue as to why.

"Right." Zax agreed trying to keep the more dubious tones from his voice. Quickly kissing her cheek he left the mayor's home maybe a little to eagerly, the beckoning of the coming fight giving his feet extra spring.

It was dark out, stars winked at him and he felt some part of himself wink back wanting to meet them. But his reach feel short, firmly trapped in this atmosphere as he was. He wondered if he'd ever feel free enough, if he could he'd swim to another continent every day...if he could he reminded himself. Star gazing always filled him with an urgency, a renewed energy, the stars had once guided his people here to Gongaga, surely they could guide him too? Could they take him further, he wanted to know.

He arrived at his auntie's gate and had just vaulted it, when she met him at the door switching off the living room lights in perpetration to leave for the cemetery.

"I thought you'd forgotten." She teased. She was carrying the torch she had made, it's handle decorated with griffon feathers, this she passed to him.

He took it without voicing his question as to why he was carrying it. The torch felt odd in his hand, lighter than it looked despite being an instrument used in funeral rites.

They walked together unspeaking in the solemnity of the act. They past by Zax's home on the way down to the slope in the dirt road that lead in towards the tree line and the cemetery Zax had visited that morning. Holding hands they drew close to the fresh earth and polished stone that marked his uncle's final resting place.

Having Zax hold out the torch for her, Polle using her fire materia cast the spell that set alight the oil soaked cloth of the top of the torch. Zax held the flame of the torch over the earth while his auntie began her chant.

They walked back up the path the torches flame illuminating the light forestry creating movement in the still night. The mournful sounds of Polle's voice, and the whispering of the flame proceeding them. They crossed the road and made their way up the mountain path, the fire gracing the cliff faces on either side. They climbed until they were above the village, and had waded through the waterfall where it divided the trail Zax shielding the torch from the spray. Soon they took the bend and reached the highest accessible point where a wood shed stood.

Polle began assembling a fire placing logs and kindling from the back of the shed in a ring of stones.

Zax took in the view from the mountain. Below he could make out the lights of the village, the retaining walls that kept landslide from coming down on the small settlement during monsoon. And beyond the village the mako reactor, it's floodlights illuminating the dead earth.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was time, Zax set the torch to the kindling. This place would be the first touched by the sun's morning light. His uncle's soul would leave the fire as it burned out, and would follow the sun over the sea northwards on his way back to the ancestral lands.

His auntie's voice grew quiet until her chant had diminished, replaced by the crackle of the fire. "Zax" she spoke and Zax made to answer but she held out her hand stopping him. Then resting that hand on his shoulder she continued. "Your uncle died here in this place."

The fire's light rippled over her form, casting her in dramatic contrast, he found he couldn't read her but somehow understood that she was conveying something important to him, it didn't matter if he understood it, whatever it was.

"It was a waste. Carry out the plan tonight, your honor as a warrior depends on the glory you win." Her eyes that had been looking to the flames and beyond to the north returned to Zax at last fixing him with a particularity "It would be a shame for you to die here too."

"I don't plan on it." Zax determined.

Polle patted his shoulder approvingly.

"Will you be ok auntie?" Zax wanted to know.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Zax was surprised by the conviction in the word, but pleased all the same.

When they returned to the road at the base of the mountain it was to find the others assembled, among them Balto and his friend. Balto stepped forward to hand Zax his trainers, a cloth mask and a machete, the belt of which Zax looped about his shoulder his hip still sore from the inking earlier in the day.

"Is it time?" Balto asked of Polle, his hand resting deceptively relaxed over the grip of his katana.

"We'll clear them out before the light of the coming day." Polle said and lead the way.

The Jungle rustled all about them, far over their heads the canopy swayed in the gentle breeze coming off the sea. The moon's light could not reach the party, the foliage being to dense. During the day the jungle offered a cool retreat, at night it retained the damp warmth that rose from the sodden earth making the air muggy, the leaves wet, the roots slippery beneath the foot.

Zax wrinkled his nose uncomfortably as he wiped his brow and breathed in the sent of the jungle, thick and acid-sweet cloaking an underlying smell of something rotting. The track there while dark and littered with rocks to be tripped over, was made easy due to the neighboring village having used it recently when they had come seeking blood soaked land. And despite leading the way with his auntie he didn't feel the need to draw his machete to clear a path.

Soon the tangle of the jungle gave way to the lights of the village beyond. Polle's party circled around to get closer to their target before Polle was ordering. "You seventeen head to the hall." She indicated seventeen of their number with her machete. "Zax and the rest of you, come with me."

Seventeen of their number peeled off towards the villages hall, going to be sure the party wouldn't be surrounded should there be others not meeting at the home of the man who had killed Zax's uncle.

The rest of them Zax, Polle, and the remaining ten strong made their way down the bank in to the streets. Their arrival coursed a ripple of alarm, curtains were drawn closed, doors and insect screens were locked, the place quieted. The stillness must have proceeded them and reached the home of their target, because when they arrived outside of his home the outside lights were on. And while the music was still playing, the company was out in force, waiting for them bottles and kitchen knives as makeshift weapons in hand.

"Didn't expect youz here so soon, looking for that fullu's head? It's in the coolie-bin." One of their number taunted and spat carelessly on the ground.

Polle said nothing but stepping forward kicked the dirt up into a cloud and with it let out a shout.

The anticipation like crackling electricity Zax had been feeling in his fingertips and belly, came to a head in the instantaneous clash of both parties that followed.

He collided with one of the local men throwing him down with his greater weight and high, he then stomped on the man's hand hearing it crunch and feeling it cave in. He was moving forward leaving the man to be dealt with. A bottle was lobbed at his head but he jerked out of its path, he didn't hear it shatter in the din, the arm of the man who had thrown it was cleaved by a machete belonging to Polle before he lost sight of her again in the fray. Blood splattering the dusty path at his feet, a man howled in pain. Zax shoved him into his own people, and he dodged past. One man garbed a fist full of Zax's jumper but Zax didn't hesitate, boxing the man across his nose. The man's grip slackened and he slumped to the ground knocked-out or dead maybe.

The way was clear and he dashed into the deserted sitting room. There was only one coolie-bin unopened, he got to it just as he felt someone grab the back of his jumper and pull him backward off balance throwing him to the floors mat.

"Hah, you're the Fair's brat!" The man said.

Zax recognized him by his dark beard and barely there eyebrows, as the man who had killed his uncle.

Zax rolled just in time to avoid the glass bottle aimed at his head, the base of the bottle shattered against the floor leaving the man with just the neck, its jagged edges glinting dangerously in the light from the room's center fire pit.

Some struggling people burst into the sitting room then, knocking the door open with a bang that had him flinching. One of the men throwing the other man back out through the window that shattered loudly. And it was threw the broken window Zax saw his father who was shouting trying to be heard over the commotion calling for peace, trying to defuse the situation but he just looked very ineffectual.

Rau caught sight of him in the next moment, his eyes finding his son helpless before an armed man, and then the instant ended and he was repeating his message like he thought it would help.

Zax saw the glass coming but he'd been to distracted to react to it in time, the strike was aimed for his neck. The most he could do was bring his arms and shoulder up defensively. Zax felt the glass catch him across the jaw the keen edge slicing his flesh open even through the fabric mask, the alcohol the bottle had contained stung the open wound, hot blood from the wound gushed down his neck staining his jumper.

The man swung at him again and this time Zax knew he wouldn't be so lucky, he was sure that glass was going to go in his ribs. But the man's grip on the bottleneck faltered and the glass shattered when it dropped from his hand.

When Zax looked up it was to his would-be killer slumped over a sword burred deep in his side, he was kicked forward to land between Zax and his rescuer with a thump. Jewl beamed at him from underneath his helmet.

"What are you two doing here?" Zax asked motioning to Tobi who had arrived also and was guarding the door. He was helped to his feet with a hand from Jewl.

"Boosting your ass out'a certain death of course." Jewl told him. "Let's get going!"

But just then they heard Tobi's pained cry from the door, and both of their heads snapped in his direction.

The SOLDIER staggered and then fell backwards on the mats blood polling around him from a connect-the-dots of bullet holes.

Zax's world slowed like it had when he'd witnessed his uncle's death, But this time it was different. Tobi was a SOLDIER, he couldn't die right? But how could anyone survive the mortal wounds he had sustained?

"TOBI, NO GAIA!" Jewl was screaming, he ran to his friends side cradling the other, Tobi's head in his arms.

"Jewl!" Zax cried but it was to late, the sword cut through the air and Jewl's neck near decapitating him. Blood splashed forth over the one who had cut him down. His black uniform as bloodied as his sword, Morgan stood before them in the doorway, his head shooting up upon hearing the warning that had come to late to save Jewl, his mako bright eyes searching.

Zax bolted not looking back to see if Morgan had spotted him, he was up stairs in an instant. A woman screamed and ducked behind the bed, Zax ignored her. Opening the bedroom window he slipped down the outside wall landing hard on his feet and dropping on to his backside. But recovering quickly he dashed a short way and more or less fell head over heals into the dense flax and large tropical leaves hemming the garden.

He saw a silhouette appear at the lit window briefly before it retreated.

Then after a moment more he heard the sound of a truck's motor starting up. That must be how the ShinRa personal had come here, he realized through his shock.

From where he crouched he saw the truck wind up the rode and traced it's headlights until it had disappeared obscured by the jungle pass.

Things had quieted down now, the pounding of Zax blood in his ears having subside enough to allow him to hear more clearly. Standing on shaky legs he crossed the yard and entered the house through the back door. Broken glass crunched against the mats under his trainers as he approached the two prone SOLDIER corpses in the front doorway.

He thought about pushing back their visors and closing their eyes, and before he could think on it to long moved to do just that. Closing Jewl's bright red eyes before lowering the visors again he made to do the same for Tobie, but when he lifted Tobi's visor Zax found the eyes blinking up at him.

"Tobi!" Zax breathed urgently quickly coming around to put pressure on the others wounds, how had this not killed him yet?

"Shhh shhh." Tobi dying though he was, tried to sooth the young man. "It's ok, it was for a good cause. I'm alright going out like this, with him." To weak to lift his arm he indicated with a glance at Jewl who leaning against the door frame, still held Tobi even in death.

Tobi then said "Tell Usher Bright…" He coughed wetly in his death throes. Zax listened intently grasping his hand tightly willing his strength into the dying SOLDIER so that he might impart his message before his passing. "We tried." His voice faded on a sigh.

The light of the mako in him did not dull in his eyes, but the light of his life did, Zax closed them and then draw down his visor.

"Sorry, Jewl... Tobi" He whispered, voice raw. Standing he took their swords and drove them into the dirt either side of the doorway ignoring his father's eyes on him as he did so.

The people who had been occupying this house had been chased off, and now the party Zax had come here with was regrouping, patting each other on the back, or tending to their wounds. He cast around for Polle, Balto or even Balto's friend but couldn't find any of them. He tried asking around, some thought they were probably still busy chasing the defeated gang off and securing the land. A few others said that Balto had gone after his friend. Zax didn't know what to think and returned to the front door of the house they had attacked.

He stood divorced from the others, unwilling to share in the post skirmish solidarity, while the bodies of the two second class SOLDIER operatives shimmered and began to dissipate. Zax had heard his parents describe the unnatural way those admitted into the SOLDIER program died, those with this much mako in their system passed away without leaving a corpse. But he'd never imagined it would be as beautiful, it made him feel sick.

Why had Morgan killed Jewl and Tobi? The question kept chasing it's tail in his head but there was no answer.

Zax felt the heavy hand of his father drop onto his shoulder, but still couldn't look away from the corpses dissipating into light in the doorway.

"ShinRa muck, better off that way." Rau commented like he expected Zax thought the same way.

Hot anger flashed through Zax, ignited by his father's words. He threw his father's hand off his shoulder, he could still feel its weight there and he hated the sensation, his skin crawled.

"I'm alive coz of them." he managed voice cracking with emotion before he shoved his stunned father back a few paces tore off his mask and made to turn and leave.

But his father caught his arm.

A wave of repulsion flared through his nerves, out from the point of contact and Zax threw a punch that connected with his father's teeth breaking Rau's hold and the skin over Zax's knuckles.

He was free, his father couldn't hold him here any longer. "I'm a Soldier..." He told Rau. "...not your son." And he dashed off up the path.

Acquainted with the jungle as he was he moved without tripping, and only slowed once the lights of his own village came into sight peeking between the lush growth. He headed for his auntie's house, hoping he would find her there.

"Auntie!" He called when he saw the lights on where they had been off when they had left her place last. He knocked but she didn't come to the door, stepping out of his trainers he let himself in.

"Auntie...!?" No reply. He searched the house and found no one.

He stopped in the washroom and went through the draws finding them emptier than they'd ever been, but found what he was looking for, a heal materia. He gave it a rinse in the sink, Tobi's blood coming off his hands as he did. And pinching the sliced skin of his jaw together and moving the cure over the airier began to heal the wound. The materia was far from mastered, but he managed to heal the laceration to a shiny scar that would heal a pale pink stripe in his brown skin with time. It would remind him of a father who cared more about appearing the voice of reason and his supposed moral high ground, then his living son.

Zax washed his face and neck free of his own blood. Then shrugged out of the stained jumper and the shirt beneath it, letting the articles of clothing drop to the washroom floor.

His back hit the wall of the cramped space where he rested as his mind began to work, he couldn't stay here, this would be the first place his family would come looking for him. He couldn't stay in Gongaga at all, not now, the idea was more repulsive to him than ever. He would trek through the jungle at night if he had to, follow the cost, he could find food along the way if he put his mind to it he was sure. And if he took a rain collector with him he would have water to drink.

Leaving the washroom, he stripped out of his bloodied khaki trousers and entering his Auntie's bedroom. Tugging open the set of draws he took note that some clothes were already missing, along with the bag that usually hung on a hook on the inside of her door. So she had left Gongaga he realized, but did not feel betrayed or saddened that she had left without a goodbye in so many words, instead he was just happy for her, and determined to do the same.

Pulling a sarong from one of the draws he wound it about his middle, under this he pulled on some track pants. And he fit into one of her plain oversize t-shirts. Rid of his bloodied clothes he jogged through the house with plans to take one of the rain collectors from the yard. But stopped in the door when he saw Morgan strolling with a man in a suit towards the reactor, his sudden stop got the attention of Morgan's companion who in turn drew Morgan's attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood thumped in Zax's ears. He could hardly hear Morgan's soft greeting over the sound of it, he only saw the man's lips move and recognized it for what it was by the small wave he offered.

"Hey." Zax acknowledged them. His panic running like a current beneath a casual surface undetected. But the anger shifting his features in to a frown showed clearly.

In response Morgan asked. "You ok Fair? You look off."

Why hadn't the SOLDIER cut him down yet? He was a witness. Then it accrued to Zax that he'd been wearing a mask and different clothes at the time, and he'd been covered in blood too. That and outsiders had as much difficulty telling Gongagans one from the other as Zax had telling them apart. Morgan didn't know he'd been there.

"Just tired. Couldn't sleep, it was to hot." Zax returned as if he wasn't talking to the man who had murdered Jewl. And he was now aware, that the man in the suit had probably been the one that gunned down Tobi.

"Beating the heat is tricky this far south." Morgan agreed.

Closing the gate behind himself, and falling in to step with the SOLDIER and the man in the suit, Zax asked. "Heading to the reactor?"

"Just to get the truck and ship out." Morgan answered, then described further. "We're heading back to Midgar tonight, the mission's officially closed." For emphasis he jostled his pack, he must have been fetching it from the inn.

"Ahh." Zax responded, not wanting to say anything that would provoke suspicion in ether of these men. But there was no way to word his next request without some of that suspicion falling on him, and so. "Take me with?" He blurted out, not allowing himself to hesitate. They had killed Jewl and Tobi, but they were his ticket out of here. And if Zax could get to Midgar he could report these two, he could restore some justice to his friends. He had to find Usher Bright too.

"Alright." The man in the suit agreed easily. "ShinRa's always welcoming of eager recruits."

Zax supposed that to these two he hardly represented a threat.

They arrived at the reactor, having followed the path down from the village. Zax noted on the way, the bare patches just within the cool fringe of the jungle that had been cleared for field tents serving as break areas, storage space, and work shelters. The tents had since been packed away.

Coming out in to the barren land surrounding the reactor, Zax cast his eyes up as he had many times to look over the massive structure. It's lights blinking strangely in the early mornings mist rolling in down from the mountains and settling in the lowland. The floodlights bathing the barren earth in fluorescent green-white light added to the otherworldly effect.

Catching movement in his peripheral, and hearing his name called Zax found Morgan gesturing to one of the two ShinRa trucks saying. "This is the one we'll be taking, the research team's heading to Cosmo Canyon." He gestured to the other truck.

Stepped in to the canvas covered back of the truck that would be heading for Midgar, Zax watched without seeing as the SOLDIER, the man in the suit, and a variety of lab coats packed away the last of the gear. He felt the motor rumble to life beneath him and soon they were on their way.

The rain set in again, supposedly a guarantee of safety and a good omen for a Fair. It pelted the canvas cover as they drove, and as they passed swiftly through Gongaga village Zax decided he'd be happy to out run the rain. After all, he had never known safety, instead its opposite had been by his side all his life.

Zax caught sight of his father talking with a neighbor in their yard, the bloodied jumper Zax had left at Polle's house clutched in his hand. Zax blinked and then Rau was gone obscured by the bend.

"Aren't the other two coming?" Zax asked directing his query through the open windows in the back of the truck's cabin. The words felt like hot cols in his mouth, but he had to pretend he didn't know of their deaths. That and if he could glean anything about the reasoning behind what Morgan had done, it might help later.

"No, they were killed during a break out of local gang violence." The man in the suit said from the steering wheel as if he had rehearsed it, and he probably had.

"Oh." Was all Zax could muster. His thoughts tuned inwards. "Tell Usher Bright, we tried." Had been Tobi's last words. But what had he and Jewl been trying to accomplish? Zax knew he wouldn't be able to make sense of it with the little he had to go on. He'd make Midgar and put the peaces together there.

It was a few hours of solid driving before they cleared the jungle, breaking out at last in to the plains. Zax watched the trees grow fewer and fewer.

They were heading northeast as far as Zax could tell looking up in to the reaming stars, their lights winking out one at a time as the sun rose over the land. But that was no hindrance, the angle of the suns appearance in the east confirmed the direction for Zax.

He was tired but decided against trying to sleep, he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the presence of these men. And they would be nearing the coast in a few hours, where he hoped they might stop to rest themselves. In the meanwhile, to occupy himself Zax kept a watch on the time of day, position of the sun, and direction in which they were headed. He did this in order to map out the path from Gongaga.

When they did make the cost, it was by a headland were an isolated cross gabled house come weaponry shop stood in the pleasant location. Outside of this house sat a helicopter and a man in the same tailored suit that Morgan's companion wore, the second suited man was talking with presumably a shop owner, who had his hair shaven leaving a topknot.

When the man in the suit noticed them jumping down from the back of the truck he called. "You'll be boarding here the night." Zax became aware that these people in suits where some kind of supervisors, possibly in addition to whatever else they did.

The two in suits swapped keys of the truck for the helicopter. And after the four of them had transferred the small amount of luggage that was coming with them back to Midgar to the helicopter. The second suit pulled away in the truck making towards the west, presumably to see to other SOLDIER or ShinRa business.

They approached the shop-home, Zax still watching the truck go until the store owner spoke up getting his attention. "Come in then, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." He told them, leading them in to the front of house without further adieu. A desk stood off to the left, there was a wraparound gallery floor to the right. and there was a door to the right also, to which he gestured. "That's were you can find me if I'm needed after hours."

He then lead them through a door behind the steps in toward the center of the building, this space acted as a living room. A large rug carpeted the floor, the walls were lined with transaction slips, documents of authenticity, stock history, profit records, care guides, servicing orders, and other bits and peaces tacked to two large pin-boards. A corner couch sat off to one side along with a radio and a stack of books. There was a breakfast window looking in to the kitchen before which several mismatched bar stools stood. The far end of the room housed shelves packed with weapons warped individually in cloth, and a work bench on which yet more weapons and chunks of some kind of metal sat on newspaper.

The ore was a contrast of bright near white, and smoky gray depending on the piece and the way the light hit it. As they were lead through the room their host noted Zax's gaze saying. "Mythrill, from the old continent mine."

"It's used in making weapons right?" Zax asked.

"Among other things." The man answered. Motioning at the washroom through the door off to the left so that his guests would know where to find it. He then asked. "You're a recruit for Soldier right? Looking for a weapon? Well, when you make first come and see me." And he vaguely motioned at the hall that lead to two guest bedrooms.

"Second and thirds must use company equipment unless they receive special permission." Morgan explained.

"A firsts sword is a statement, makes for good advertisement." The shop-keep added with a laugh. Then on a new subject. "You're welcome to hang around or get settled in. I'm going to get some work done and then get supper on." And with that, and a slack waved he made his way to the table where he busied himself.

Morgan and the suit made for their preferred bedrooms. Zax watched them go before following the shop-keep to the table.

"Hey fullu, tell me, what makes a good sword anyway? What makes a first class sword?"

"A number of things, the quality of the material, the refining process, the workmanship, the design, et cetera. Take mythril for instants, durable stuff, it packs a punch, but if you're looking for something with a good cutting edge mythrill's not the best option. Some kinds of metal are more flexible, some are more brittle, the type you'll want to use depends on the design of the blade. For some ores, a good grip is important to reduce shock and provide protection from magic or electrical conductivity. Some are expensive to work, or rare. And then there's the weapons smith them self, you want a good one, the best if you're going to trust your life to the weapon they forge for you, someone who knows what will work best for you."

Zax who had been listening intently asked. "How much dose a good sword cost then?" Leaning on the table to watch the man inspecting the edge of a sword, wondering what nuances he was looking for.

"More gil then you've got." The man said seeing the sparks in Zax's eyes.

"Aughhh, that would be no gil." Zax lamented, then said. "Com'on, Just tell me?"

"It'll only make you're head spin, but I'll tell you what. You go collect some seaweed for me. And I'll give you a piece of mythrill, to kick-start your fortune." And he tossed a piece in the air before catching it. "I need edible kinds to make soup stock from for tonight's meal." He waved the almost jewel like metal in front of Zax, tugging it out of Zax's reach whenever Zax cheekily grabbed for it.

"Alright, deal." Zax agreed pushing his wight up off the table. "I needed an excuse to get out anyway. Borrowing this see ya!" He took with him a plane serviceable spear from the corner wear it was leaning, and left the house.

He crossed the empty uneven land of dry coarse coastal grass between the house and the beach. And jumping from the grassy bank, landed toes deep in warm white sand. It was a bit of a stroll down to the water line, but he could see already there were rock formations just peaking out of the gentle lapping waves, They where rough, providing the kind of terrain seaweed could cling to easily.

Wadding in and testing the ground ahead of himself with his borrowed spear, Zax came to one of the rocks. Taking a breath he ducked down bellow the surface, enough light filtered through the water for him to make out the differing varieties of sea greens. Selecting the ones he knew made good stock he used the spear's head to sever the vegetables from the rock bed, tucking the plant inside his t-shirt each time so that they would not float away. The shop-keep would only need one or two for his broth, but Zax figured mythrill was worth a few extra that could be dried and kept for latter.

It was as he was doing this that he spotted a bloatfloat emerging from a thick patch of the seaweed. Zax figured he must be in it's territory when it made to swim at him aggressively, and he had to nudge it away again with the blunt end of the spear. So seaweed collected and deciding it was time to go, he stood once more and made for shore, arms held around his bounty as he left the water.

Removing his t-shirt and leaving the vegetables inside so they wouldn't become dirty. Zax flopped down on to the white sand, the fine grains sticking to his damp dusky skin. Felling the warmth seep in to his bones and the sun drying the rest of him he sighed in contentment. He'd finally made it out of Gongaga at last. And on top of that he was making his own way, and would soon have (even if it was just a piece) some small wealth to his name. SOLDIER, gill, Midgar. Yes things where at last looking up.

He was hungry and didn't want to keep the others waiting. And so catching up his t-shirt carrying it like a bag, he made his way up the slope and over the field back towards the house. He skipped the front door and went around to the kitchen door. emptied the bounty contained within his makeshift bag on a stack of plastic produce racks.

Seeing that the shop owner was already in the kitchen, Zax pointed it out to him saying. "I'm gonna head back down to the beach until I dry off."

"If you want warm food you'll come back right after. I'm putting it in the fridge once we're done, so if you miss out that's on you."

"Yeah yeah."

Zax spent the late afternoon and early evening beach combing. The sand blowing along the coast dusted his ankles while he squinted in to the distance, trying to see further then his eyes would allow in Midgar's direction. He dried long before he was ready to return, and it wasn't until he woke from a nap and sighted the first stars that he felt he could head back having seen them.

When he did step inside, the kitchen was warm and the smell of hot food was rich in the air. Along with the smell of metal work and welding coming through from the living and work room.

While the shop-keep seemed to have some kind of unofficial arrangement with ShinRa or SOLDIER he was not an inn keeper, he had made more then he might have made if it had been just himself here. But Zax still needed to dish up for himself.

Ladling some of the soup in to one of the bowls from the shelf. Zax set it in the breakfast window, leaving the kitchen he came around seating himself at one of the places to get stuck in.

When the shop-keep saw him he called. "Think fast." Taking something from his pocket, he tossed it in Zax's direction.

Zax caught it out of the air finding it cool in his palm. When he opened his fist, he saw the piece of mythrill he had been promised glittering up at him.

"Good work."

"Thanks!" Zax beamed examining the precious metal as the light played over it's surfaces, before safely pocketing it.

He watched the man work while he ate. The food was hearty, and by time he was done he was drowsy. It was still early for bed but he hadn't slept the night before, he'd only had the chance to catch a few winks on the beach. And a lot had happened in the past few days. On top of that he'd been injured, and used some energy to heal himself. So ee decided he could justify turning in early.

when he was done eating, Zax washed out his dish and saluting their host while sleepily wondered off to the last room remaining. The room was small and sparsely furnished, but dry and warm. and it's door had a lock on the inside, which helped him feel a bit more secure about sharing a house with Morgan and the suit. Zax slept his best sleep in a long while.

When morning came he found Morgan and the suit's rooms empty, the doors hanging open, telling him they where up already.

He wondered back in to the living room where he came upon the shop-keep looking over a broken tagger, a half eaten slice of toast and a cold coffee forgotten.

"Morning." Greeted Zax.

"You're up..." The man said. "...good the other two are out the front taking coffee. Looked like they where going to leave you on my doorstep, so I stalled them."

"Must be good coffee."

"The best, pre-Midgar stuff from one of the original settlements. Nothing like it."

"Thanks for letting us stay man." Zax said selecting a mandarin from a bucket of fruit in the kitchen window, tossing it in the air and catching it he waved his departure with two fingers around the fruit.

The shop-keep waved him on. "The occasional bit of company's not so bad."

When Zax stepped out the front door. He found Morgan and the suit talking, hearing something along the lines of. "...kidnapping from the reactor..." And "...the rookie Tseng has been assigned apparently..." He paused to listen.


	6. Chapter 6

The suit having spotted Zax drained the last of his coffee, set the cup on the front step, and spoke. "It's good you're awake, bout time we were off. Take a leak if you need to because we don't want to have to land the helicopter until we make Costa del Sol."

Zax had seen helicopters before, ShinRa people sometimes arrived in them at the Gongaga reactor, usually folks in white coats. He'd watched them come and go a number of times from the falls. But he had never been in a helicopter, he was a tad giddy getting seated.

The helicopters blades spun, whipping up the long coastal grass. And soon Zax felt the helicopter itself lift off the ground, buoyant in the air almost like a boat on water. But it wasn't really until they were over the bay that Zax took it in that they where flying.

As they flew, Zax had learned from overheard conversations, between Morgan and the suited man, that the latter worked for a department they called "Turks". But he coulden't glean much else. They talked quietly between themselves, to quietly for Zax to hear most of what they where saying.

Bellow Zax traced a train track, and the trains passing over it with his eyes. He had never seen a train before. He wanted to ask about it, but the thought of having to ask Morgan, rather then Jewl or Tobi when they weren't here precisely because Morgan had had a hand in their deaths. It made Zax's skin crawl.

He wondered if Jewl or Tobi had had parents, siblings, or friends in Midgar who were still waiting for them to come home. Not knowing they never would.

They had been in the air hours and he was beginning to grow restless by time the helicopters COMM crackled to life.

"Redeployment order from the head of the Department of Administrative Research. We have a situation in Costa del Sol."

"Heading there now." The Turk confirmed, then turning to Morgan said. "Looks like it won't be the short pit stop in we were hoping it would be. I've just got mail, their issuing us a new mission. That Rookie Tseng's still shedding the soft layers, abandoned mission to save an infantrymen apparently."

Eventually they came over Costa del Sol, all red terracotta roofs and rustic charm. There was a white lighthouse at the harbor, it's paint job glowed in the daylight. A couple of sea planes at the dock bobbed alongside a cruise ship, big and bright like the lighthouse. Many other smaller ships and boats of varying types, dotted the harbor with color.

They landed shortly, touching down at the harbors helipad. Zax was eager to step out in to the sun once more. The chatter of guests from the cruise ship, spilling down the gangway from the top deck filled the air. There where sailing boats, carrier boats, and holiday makers all going to and fro. It was a busy place, busier then Zax had ever seen a place that wasn't the reactor, a fight, or a family reunion.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to figure your own way from here on." The Turk said. "We're on official company business, and won't be heading to Midgar for a long while."

Zax shrugged. "Sure whatever, I'm good at finding my own way." If he had to be stranded somewhere, Costa del Sol didn't seem like the worst place, not by a long shot.

He didn't much feel like saying any kind of goodbyes to those two, but it did feel strange leaving without saying anything though. He reminded himself that he would see them again, when the time came to bring some justice to Jewl and Tobi.

Zax left Morgan and the Turk talking on his PHS, and wondered down the harbor weaving the foot traffic. The touristy portion of the town consisted of some luxury holiday estate, an inn, the local bars, a souvenir market and street food vendors.

Zax didn't doubt he could afford a bed for a few nights with the mythrill he had earned, he could put off job hunting until tomorrow if he wanted. But he was responsible for himself now, that thought was more appealing to him then the idea of kicking back on the beach, or browsing the market. He wanted to get straight down to it, wanted to prove to himself that he had been right in leaving home, that he could make it outside of Gongaga.

Bypassing the steps that lead direct to the beach, he made for the curving road that he'd seen from the vantage point during the helicopters flight. It too lead down eventuating at the beach, but the beach was not his destination. Nor did he brows the stalls for the purpose of window shopping, but rather for job opportunities. And it wasn't long until he had identified a stall where he knew he could make himself useful.

"Hey fullu!" Zax got the man's attention.

The man whose name tag read "Antonello", set aside his rag and tub of board wax and asked. "Can I help you?"

"I like the service you're providing, and I think I can give you a hand."

"You're asking me to hire you?" Antonello questioned amused.

"That's right." Zax Said. "I only want enough to stay at the inn and eat until I've earned enough for a pass to the old continent."

"The old continent? Let me guess, traveling to Midgar?"

"That's right boss."

The man laughed. "Not on a surfboard I hope. Why Midgar? You're on your own right? Midgar's an over cast sort'a place, bad weather, polluted air, tough town to make it. Better if you stay here kid." And from a box beneath his stall table Antonello produced a t-shirt with his logo on its front, this he extended to Zax.

"Maybe so." Zax said coming around the stall while pulling the uniform tshirt on over the one he already wore, it fit Zax well. "But I want to see the city, and most of all I need to make the Soldier program."

"Soldier? Isn't there some other way to fulfill those ambitions of yours, or make your fortune?"

"The Soldier program is my ambition." Zax answered easily. "Besides, I've got the skill set for the job."

Antonello watched Zax near effortlessly carry three stacked boxes of wax from the boot of his van to make a makeshift seat for himself behind the table. "I guess so, still you could be good at other things too. How old are you anyway, sixteen?"

"Just recently turned thirteen." Zax corrected cheerfully.

Antonello blew out a long breath. "Yup, you'll make them a fine Soldier." And he shook his head. Then he changed the subject to ask. "You're clearly not a local, and I've never seen you around before. Where are you from?"

"Down south." Zax answered evasively, reluctant to admit he was from some backwater.

Paying his new boss little attention, he took one of the beachplug shells from the display and blew in to the end like a trumpet, this caught the attention of the passersby. He then started cracking open pots of the wax for sale. "Have a look at this folks, board wax that smells so good you couldn't be blamed dor wanting some even if you don't surf, comes in banana, cherry, apple, grape, mandarin. Put it in your car, put it in your sock draw. Or buy it as a gift. Got a plain board? Don't want a permanent design? Is change the spice of life? Get creative, draw your own with colored wax, strong pigment, big variety. Feeling like a sunset today, but tomorrow's more of a butterfly day? No problem color wax has you and your board covered. And when you want a new design hit me up, I'll do the elbow work for a fair price while you pop in to one of the local places for lunch. My boss here can even draw your new design for you once I'm done scrapping it down. How about it?"

Zax flashed his boss the thumbs up as he took the board from a new costumer in the other hand, and got down to work. Zax busied himself taking the old wax off of the board, while the customer smelled the different waxes for sale. She choosing banana, before paying them and leaving for a drink across the road. In the mean time two other customers had lined their boards up for servicing.

"You might just be my lucky charm kid. What's your name anyway?" Antonello wanted to know.

"Zax Fair." Zax introduced himself shaking his new bosses hand. "I'm bad with names though, so is it ok if I just call you boss?"

"Go ahead."

"So boss, I was thinking we have these custom shirts right? Custom board scrapers would be a great way to advertise your product. And you should get a camera, we can take photos of your art and make a portfolio for customers to leaf through. Really sell it to them ya know?"

"You are on the right track Fair. Maybe you will make it in Midgar."

That first day he waxed boards till sun down, and the day after that, and the day after that too. It was just getting dark on this third day when an interesting slither of gossip made it to their end of the street.

"What's that?" Zax asked the tourist who's board he was scraping clean.

Pealing away from his conversation with his friend the man answered. "Yeah no joke, some folks reported hearing gun shots at the harbor. Scary stuff. That's all I know about it though. I for one will be watching the morning news to see if anything turns up."

Just then there was a loud heavy booming sound that turned heads, and had people getting up from their outdoor seating or leaning out of the bars. The night life spilling onto the street to see a dark column of smoke rising up from the harbor, dark and ominous against the orange of the evening sky.

"An explosion, or…" Zax wondered aloud without realizing he was doing so.

There where ShinRa infantry on the scene now like they had materialized from nowhere in the crowed, assuring, directing, clearing the street. A boat fire reached the engine-room, it had been an accident, the reports of gunfire were false, that's what they were saying. Zax's interest waned somewhat, though he hoped nobody had been hurt.

By the time they had packed up for the night. The colored lights crisscrossing the street had come on, live music was in the air, the more social ambient chatter from bars had started up once more, and his boss Antonello seemed to think they had made a killing. Zax took his word for it as he didn't know what constituted a lot of gil outside Gongaga. During the day he also had the opportunity to observe Antonello drawing on to a board using special pens, then painting the water seal on to it after going over it with a setting a solution from a spray can. Antonello explained how he used a folded piece of card to keep his lines steady and the same distance from the edge of the board when drawing the outline, and how he would then fill the in the board freehand. Zax didn't think he himself would ever be a hand with a pen, not to to do custom art anyway, the most he could draw were stars and smileys. But he was finding it interesting learning from Antonello.

After the day was through and Antonello and Zax had finished packing up the van. Antonello as usual pressed a few gill in to his hand saying. "For dinner and a bed. I'll put the rest away, to go towards that ticket to Midgar."

"Cheers man, 'preciate it. See ya tomorrow then." He saluted before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking up the street.

He was tempted to go to the harbor, but it had been fenced off and had been guarded by ShinRa military ever since the explosion.

Instead he stepped in to the family bar shelling out for a meal, a Burger that came with complementary ice water. This he ate without any hurry, soaking in the jukebox tracks and mood of the place. Not neglecting to notice his bosses art on some of the boards the other patrons had left leaning on the walls while they ate drank and chatted.

His head filled with thought of SOLDIER while he ate, SOLDIER meant gil, opportunity, a challenge. That and he still had to figure out just who Usher Bright was, could Usher tell him what had motivated the murders of Jewl and Tobi? Was something going on in SOLDIER?

He left the bar once he was finished with his meal, and made to head towards the cheaper end of town to find a hostel. But pulled up when he came across the steps down to the beach, were he spotted a fire with people gathered around it. Was it a party? A meeting? Zax jogged down the steps and found most of the people were student tourists, drinking, singing and playing a variety of instruments they had brought with them.

Zax joined them. All of them seemed to be near or complete strangers who were talking about the places they were from, Junon, Midgar and Kalm to name a few.

The Kalmish girl mentioned she was here with her grandfather, and that he was a retired mythirll miner. She showed them an understated but beautiful chain and pendant she wore that was made from the material.

A boy from Midgar illustrated what he called plate life, mentioning that his mother worked as head chef at some establishment called Goblins Bar.

One of the tourists with a surfboard decorated by a rainbow spanning a waterfall asked of Zax. "Where are you from? Your accent's rad."

"The south." Zax answered, quickly adding. "I'm working to pay my passage to Midgar, I've never been to the old continent."

"Yuck weather, but great place. Something for everyone, city of dreams and all that."

Zax slept the night on that stretch of beach. When he woke in the morning, it was before daybreak the first light of the sun just coming up over the sea between Costa del Sol and the old continent, and in turn Midgar. Heading for the out door beach showers Zax freshened up, it would be time to get to work soon after all.


	7. Chapter 7

The streets in and out of town were dusty with the traffic from the mines, exporters and local crafts people alike invested in and profited from the rich mythrill veins found in and around the area. Kalm town owed itself to humble beginnings as a miners camp, and to chocobo husbandry.  
The settlement had expanded and become a town, it's population growing when refuges from what was now Midgar's slums had been offered sanctuary and land in Kalm. The town hadn't stopped expanding, until ShinRa had gained a monopoly on most corners of the job market and had become able to offer more promising opportunities. Even so, there was a culture of staunch pride in the measure of independence Kalm had maintained among many, particularly old clans like Siege's own family the Ravens, one of the original clans to settle the land.

Siege pulled up once ee reached the east square, parking the pickup truck under some trees that had been speared when the square was paved. Branches extending over the retaining wall and dappled the light, the shade would keep the truck relatively cool while ee was away.  
Stepping out of the air conditioned truck cabin, Siege found the morning dry, hot, and mostly still. Kalm wasn't forever overcast like it's neighboring Midgar, and the sun warmed ee's squared shoulders pleasantly.

Strolling leisurely around the corner of the building ee had parked up by, Siege took the steps up to the east church four three at a time just for the fun, and slowing to a drift pushed open the door to ee's usual morning haunt. Ee's entering caused the conductor leading the choir in the days practice, to look around and smiled at em.

Ee waved to her in return as ee took up ees place off to the side with the musical instruments.

"Sorry I'm late." Ee told her.

"We just got started." She told em, while handing out the sheet music. Giving em time to tune the harp.

Siege was going over the music in ees head, miming the motions with ees fingers while the choir warmed up. And soon the conductor was leading them in their first rehearsal of the hymn they would perform the following week.

The door creaked open to let someone in, a stab of bright morning light trailing behind. But Siege paid it no mind, focused entirely on the conductors cues. Ees dexterous fingers glided over the harp strings without faltering, until the newcomer to the chapel spoke with a distinctly Midgar common accent, just discernible over the music.

Looking up Siege observed the man as he took up a spot in the center of the pews, a PHS held to one ear. He looked to be nearing middle age, and his skin while bearing the characteristic creases that dignified his age. Also sported deeper grooves, pale angry pink in contrast with the surrounding skin suggestive of some recent injury healed by magic. The scares made his visage appear sculptural in a way Siege thought.  
Framing his face the man's hair was thick, brown, and cut in a modern layered fashion, which he wore groomed back neatly. He had on a crisp tailored suit too. An unusual look in Kalm, where the norm was felted caps, aprons, work vests and utility pants the clothes of miners and chocobo herders.

The man spoke to whoever was on the other end of the line, in a steady voice. Then when the song was drawing to it's close, he stood and left the way he had come, all the while talking in to his handset.

Both Siege and the conductor traced his path with their eyes, until the stripe of light winked out as the door had closed.

"So that's him." Siege spoke at last when their eyes met in the wake of the man's departure.

"Must be, he fits the description." She commented in agreement, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her baton.

Kalm talked about newcomers, especially visitors from Midgar. As it usually worked the other way around, and the younger generation would jump the gap to seek their fortune in the city.

"He has a family here, normally they go to see him where he works. Guess he's visiting them this time round." Siege supplied. "That's what trader says."

Trader, named for her work, her given name being Jaská. Was Siege's aunt, she was the elder daughter between herself and her half sister, Siege's mother. And she had taken to her father's work in a way Jemnezmy her sister had not. So had inherited the family business of crafting weapons and items.  
It was also Jaská who had taken em in, after Jemnezmy an investigative journalist and single mother, had gone missing while traveling the south of the new continent. At the time, Jemnezmy had been researching for an article about human rights abuses, and indigenous resistance regarding mako reactors. She hadn't returned, and no search party had turned anything up. Trader had cared for Siege to the best of her abilities since. Trader was known for her reliability, and her word was trusted in Kalm.

After finishing the tuning of the other instruments, Siege stayed just long enough to complete one more run through of the hymn. Before helping the others to pack up, thanking the choir conductor, and leaving the small shop to return to ee's families truck. Walking past the man from Midgar, who had apparently stepped out for breakfast, on ees way.

The man sat on the steps, nose down in his PHS, cup of coffee in hand hovering in front of his lips forgotten.

Slipping back into the pickup, Siege buckled up, started the engine, and put the vehicle into drive. Leaving the East district for the town square via one of the victory arches that were an architectural feature of Kalm, almost as famous as the Kalm town battlements. Ee took the road north towards the industrial side of town, driving slow until ee had left the more populated part of Kalm, as vehicles shared space with pedestrians. From there ee took the long direct road east towards the mythrill mine.

During the drive the paved and cobbled roads became tarmac, and the tarmac in turn turned to dirt road bracketed by marshlands. While ee drove Siege listened to the local music station, singing along with ees favorite songs. And attempted to keep up with the songs sung in the Kalmish language, which ee knew some of but was not entirely fluent in. The news came around, reporting on the war with Wutai and it's current popularity. They covered a story from Costa del Sol regarding a boat fire and explosion, mentioning that the cause was still unknown but that ShinRa had secured the site and ruled it an accident. There had been no statement on if anyone had been hurt in the explosion or not. This was followed by an update on Midgar's construction, and the budget for the project was given, as well as estimations about when the city and it's plate would be completed.

Ee pulled into the bone dry quarry to pick up the second raw mythrill order in as many days.  
The shift at the quarry had changed since ee'd picked up the last one, and ee greeted the new but still familiar faces with a wave. Which was returned in kind, sometimes with a "good morning" or other pleasantry attached, though ee could hardly hear over the noisy work environment.

The quarry itself formed a crescent of teared dirt paths cut in to the side of the mountainous landscape, and the main tunnel was a large arch supported by reinforcements in the center base of this human made mountain cove. The interior of this main shaft was cast in shadows, contrasting sharply with the sun bleached earth.  
The mine stretched for miles south under the alpine range. Towards Condor Sanctuary, a habitat for bird life, and the location of a Mako reactor. Near Condor, Kalm had a mine facility, and a workers lodge for those who were on rotation at the mine's south end.

Overlooking the work, Siege spotted the woman ee was after, quarry foreman Swayer.

"Morning." Siege greeted as ee neared the stout graying woman who was keeping watch from atop a dirt knoll.

"Morning hun." She returned with a smile, though could not spare em much eye as she had to keep them on the activity in front of her. "Hot out isn't it? So workin hard or hardly workin?" She asked as ee handed her the transaction papers for her signature.

"Ah, I'm doing my bit." Siege replied easily, and drew the zipper of ee's visibility jumpsuit down some, ees mythrill name tag flashing when the sunlight hit it's surface. Ee tugged at the front of the t-\shirt ee had on underneath a few times, in an attempt at cooling of ee's skin. It was pitilessly hot out and ee was beginning to feel it now that she mentioned it.

Swayer handed back the signed documentation. "Gunna join us for lunch break?"

It was a question she asked now and then, something of a running joke. Siege and the miners got on well, that and Swayer like to look out for em. So frequent offers of the sort came ee's way. But Siege usually, though not always, turned them down. Ee's day was more often than not booked out, and when it wasn't ee was catching up on rest.

"Not today, tempting though." And ee offered her a smile.

"Trader got you busy at the shop as usual I suppose? Tell her I said to give you a breather now and then won't you. Nice kid like you aught to have more time for friends."

This was also routine, Swayer and Trader did like to antagonize each other. The two of them had grown up together, and had dated on and off though never showed any sign of making it official. Siege thought that they must prefer it that way.

"I'll tell her." Siege agreed automatically, while flipping through the papers to make sure the carbon paper had transferred the signature. Seeing that everything was in order Siege waved emself off, Swayer returning the gesture.

Ee hopped lightly down from the perch, and made for ee's families truck to drive around and find Jole, the load supervisor.

The burly mustached man known as Jole didn't at first notice Siege amidst the noise and commotion inherent to the field of work, but once Siege had leaned out the window of ee's pickup and slapped the man on the shoulder ee had the man's attention

"Raven! Same as usual?"

Siege handed over the papers. "Give it a bit extra, big orders this season seems like."

"Can do." The man said cheerfully. "Drive around." He directed Siege on with a brightly colored rod.

The gate lifted and Siege backed the pickup in to reception and gave the thumbs up.

The dam was lifted, the conveyor raised to a slant. And the payed for load of the raw rock and mythril slid down, clattering loudly into a heap in the pickups tray where it landed creating a plume of dust before settling.

"Cheers!" Siege called over the noise of quarry machinery, vehicles, and the voices of the workers, as ee maneuvered towards the exit. Ee doubted the man could hear em, but he seemed to get the message because he beamed beneath his trademark mustache and waved before turning away to give his attention to the next truck and driver.

The air cleared of dust and noise the further from the quarry Siege drove. Traders shop was on the east side of town, near their church. And ee could make it back before evening set in. But this wasn't a direct trip, there was a detour to make before heading back.

Turning off the main road in to town, Siege had been traveling for only a short while when ee spied the telltale flash from one of many rock formations jutting out of the landscape. Ee headed for the light, pulling up on the blind side of another nearby patch of rock, hidden where Trader's pickup would not be seen in the dimming light of the day by other motorists using the roads.

"Took your time." The Wutai woman with thick framed glasses observed not unkindly, when she had approached from her road side hiding place.  
The woman had with her a companion, a man with dark skin and a slight limp, he wore the same khaki trousers, zip up jacket and yellow beanie/balaclava that she did. Despite Siege having meet him before when supplying the activist group with mythrill in the past, Siege did not know his name, those who opposed ShinRa tended to prefer a low profile.

The two activist got to work right away, unloading the agreed upon weight in raw ore, in to their own trailer. Siege too got out and up in to the back tray to heft larger pieces down to them.  
By time they were finished moving the ore from truck to trailer, all three of them were damp with sweat and dusty from the work.

"Next collection date will be the same as always. We'll be in contact if plans change." The man told em.

"Got ya." Siege agreed wearily fanning emself, still hot from the manual labor. Last but not least ee received the order paper forgeries the activist group had written up, the same as the ones ee had taken to the quarry only excluding the amount donated to the anti-ShinRa resistance effort.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." The man said. Siege's own gil made up the difference, going to the quarry with the usual sum for the ore that was bought in for Trader's shop each month.

"Don't mention it." Siege assured and then. "I gotta get going, I want to get back before it's time to get up again."

"Right right." And the two waved em off.

The drive in to town was not a long one, only slowed by the traffic. Both vehicular and pedestrian due to a popular night market. But once past the hold up and the victory gate that opened in to the town square, the store was in sight.

It's expertly engraved sign proudly read "Raven Metal Craft." along with a black diamond surrounded by four stars, each with four points, the clans crest. The residence itself was a two story, extended wattle and daub timber frame building. As were many of the home and businesses in the older part of town. Surrounding the modest structure were barrels acting as makeshift planters, each heavy with flourishing vegetables and fruit, a grapevine from one was even begging to stray from it's climbing wall to tangle with a ladder. Beyond the shop front, a cobbled path lead to a small back section that featured more then a few metal work sculptures, and a vehicle shelter for the Raven family motorbike and truck.

Here ees aunt and emself worked together to make anything from custom parts for weapons, the weapons themselves, to bangles, rings, and assessors of most types. Needless to say, they always had a supply of Kalm's famed mythrill in stock.

Trader emerged from the shop when Siege pulled in, ready with thick gloves to help unload. Trader had a wiry strength about her. Despite being a lot thinner than her goddesschild Siege, and nearing middle age, she could do the work faster with the ease of a practiced hand. Though it was Siege who had more endurance for the work.

Trader's eyes were a strong blue, and her hair was a blue-black like her mother's, who had immigrated from Wutai, but there was some salt to the coloration in recent years. Trader and emself hardly looked alike, save for their dimpled cheeks inherited from ees grandfather Traders father.

"Sometimes I wonder if they make you work for your supper." She commented on ees dusty state, and tossed em the towel she'd been wearing around her shoulders so that ee could wipe down ees face.

"Stuffs in the air, prez ShinRa himself could spend a half hour there and come out looking like he might actually have done himself an honest days work."

"The cheek." Trader reprimanded without any seriousness, and handed Siege the canteen of water from her belt saying. "Cool down. Then take some of the rock off that mythrill, I need a few decent pieces to machine for custom orders this month, and I want to get started on refining it asap. Also do you think you could clean and reassemble that one show piece we where talking about last night?"

"Got it covered." Siege reassured her, while holding the canteen to the side of ees neck to benefit from the cooler temperature.

She left em out back to return to tending the store, and working on the pending orders.

Siege cracked into the canteen downed most of the water, and set aside the rest for later. Having wet ees throat, ee turned ees attention to the task at hand. Straddling the wooden workchocobo ee dragged some of the rock toward em to lean against the work space. Then taking a set of earmuffs from a nail on the outside wall, slipping them over ees ears. Next ee took the chisel and hammer from ees belt, and began chipping the rock off the mythril. This was done to speed up the process, before an acid bath that would dissolve the last of the rock. It was methodical work that Siege liked well, but ee preferring welding jobs for customers. Ee and ees aunt both worked hard to keep themselves feed, clothed, stocked, and sheltered. And it was generally satisfying work ee could be proud of, even if it was looked at down the nose in other parts.  
Ees aunt worked harder then emself too, wanting to give Siege leisure time that ee used to peruse an education in music and computing.

It had been a fairly quiet day, with Siege finishing up late. Ee'd been on a role, and had the rags and oil out so ee'd decided on cleaning down all of the shops show items. Singing softly to emself while ee worked.

Once ee had done taking apart, oiling, and reassembling all three mythrill gunblades. Ee had returned them to and secured them in their display cabinets, before capping and packing away the solution, and throwing the towel in to the wash hamper.

Ee hadn't realized how tired ee had become while ee had been at work. And found ee didn't have the energy left in em to toe off ees boots, change out of ees work gear, or even hang up ees mythrill tag. So ee had fallen right in to bed, sleep coming to em swiftly after climbing the stairs to ees second floor room.

Just before dawn however, Siege was awoken by something. What it was ee wasn't sure. Ee was a heavy sleeper, and it was out of the usual for em to be roused by anything short of a stampede of chocobo, even that ee might just sleep through. Something was wrong.

Then it hit Siege, the streets were strangely quiet outside ees window. There should have been music and easy chatter filtering over from the night market. Aside from that, this was a mining town, shifts were coming in and out around the clock too. Heavy machinery, workers coming home after drinks, traffic. Instead there was a hum of lowered urgent voices, paired with a crackling crumbling sound.  
The sense of foreboding mounting Siege flipped up in to a sitting position, making to find ees boots before realizing they were still on ees feet.

Throwing off ees covers, ee crossed the room to ees window which overlooked the street. Pulling aside the curtains ee found the road churning with people hurriedly coming and going. In the distance beyond the wall, a bright orange light emanated. The light pollution blocking out most of the stars. Ee had never seen this light before, and didn't know of any light source that large in that part of town, ee wondered what it was.

The night was cool, so ee grabbed ees heavy duty reversible workers coat. Pulling it on, the the dark side facing outwards.

Was it a cave in at the mine? Or maybe the light was a house fire? Surely not, someone would have come to get them on board to aid in the rescue effort.

"Trader!" Siege called a note of suppressed panic in ees voice as ee left ees room. She met em on the landing and they descended the stairs together.

"There was an explosion, or something that sounded like one." She confirmed that ees instincts had been right and something was going on, her voice high strung. "Let's..." But her words were lost when something that sounded like the explosion Trader had described, many times louder then the explosives used at the mine, defend them to all other sound.

The earth trembled, and the windows were blown in throwing glass over the red brick floors.

Siege's first instinct was to grab ees aunt. Who had the same impulse and had taken a hold of em around the middle, bracing them against the sturdy kitchen door. The noise subsided and left the orange light and tell tail crackling sounds of fire, and crumbling structures.

"Oh my Gaia." Siege breathed, having difficulty accepting what they both knew had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get a weapon, take the bike and get out of town! Keep your head down too. I'm going to get the workers." Trader was saying urgently pulling away from Siege's side.

The absence of her warmth left em feeling chilled, ees first impulse was to grab for her. They would take the pickup and leave together, assess the situation from a distance and then go back if they could help.

But ee hesitated and she was gone, gunblade by her hip. The sound of their trucks motor as her only company.

Siege had just snapped into motion making to go for the ammunition cabinets, when a second, third, and fourth earsplitting boom was heard further off this time. Kalm had come under attack, and the horror of it gripped em for just a moment. A moment long enough to draw breath, when ee breathed out ee breathed out the panic with the exhale.

Getting the cabinet open with surprisingly cool fingers. Siege secured a belt of ammunition which ee looped over ees head to rest on ees shoulder while ee ran across the room, not hearing the glass crunch under ees boots in the din. Ee collided palms fist with the wall when another blast rocked the house, but ee'd made it to the display. Ee threw open the cabinet having released the combination locks, and lifted the gunblade from it's resting place. Ee made sure to load it, then secured the weapon by ees hip. Ee already had a mythrill short knife on em and wasted no more time evacuating the building.

Folk were crowding the streets, most piled into vehicles and heading for the nearest exits out of the church square down the road. Others who were able had trusted their feet, rather than risk traffic.

Smoke and falling ash, showering rock, and splintered wood was thick in the air, and the glow from the fires could be seen from miles off. Siege's brow twisted and ees eyes watered in response to the air pollution, and in response to seeing elderly and young neighbors alike joining the desperate evacuation. Knowing that others in the East end of town had already died, that their lives had ended just now. The thought was to much and Siege had to keep ees wits about em, put it out of ees mind as best ee could.

Casting about, Siege saw the nearest watch tower by the victory arch that had once lead to the east district, was still standing. A plan in mind ee climbed the ladder leaning against the front of ees home, it lead to the scaffolding that was left up permanently, to provide access to the water and mako energy piping that sometimes needed maintenance. Eee used these thick pipes like a walkway, jumping the scaffolding rails and tiptoeing over them until ee was as close as ee could get to the purpose built walkway at roof level, that ran around the inside of the Kalm battlements. From here ee jumped just making the edge, ees momentum carrying em into a roll before ee could scramble to ees feet. There were easier ways to make it up to the walkway, but they would have taken to long to have reached, and there was no guarantee they would be intact still.

Siege ran the length of the walkway at ees top speed, crossing behind the neighborhood og home businesses and reaching the towers entryway in record time. Ee did not slow, even in taking the stairwell up. Ees legs were burning and ee was short of breath, but soon ee reached a vantage point a window at the top of the third flight of stairs.

From there ee could see the victory arches that lead out of Kalm's walled districts on the west side had already been targeted, but people were still rushing to what they thought was their closest escape.  
"No! The west rout out of town has already been destroyed!" Ee was calling, but the noise was overwhelming, ees voice lost in it.

Glancing up, Siege could just make out the forms of the aircrafts that circling over head the east church like angry angels. Their undersides visible in the glow from Kalm's burning ruin despite the mottled and matt paint job. They belonged to ShinRa Siege knew. Wutai didn't conduct air bombings, ee'd researched the matter personally during a computing class. This could only be ShinRa, no one else had the gil for something of the scale.

If this really was ShinRa's doing, then survivors would only represent a liability to the reputation of the company and whatever they where trying to accomplish by attacking Kalm. Without survivors this could easily be blamed on Wutai, it would be so convenient.

Ee dashed back the way ee'd come. Ee had to do something and fast, ee had to get as many people out as ee could. But the only way out was through the reinforced mines that would provide a sheltered escape, they could reach Condor with a bit of luck. Ee had to redirect the crowds.

Leaping ee made the tiled roof of a house and slid on ees side down it's sloped angle, dropping to the ground below in a crouch.  
Arriving back in ees yard, Siege threw one leg over ees motorbike and stepped on the ignition. Driving round behind the row of houses, and further still through the rubble of the East victory arch. Ee pulled out alongside the rout south out of the square, planting emself in the way that lead to a dead end.

Screeching to a halt, horn blaring and gunblade held aloft ee fired a shot. Trying ees best to get the attention of those cramming into the space the only way available to em.

"Head north for the mines! The only way out is the mines! Go to Condor! Take as many others as you can with you!" Ee urged. "Listen to me please! The east and south exits have already been bombed!"

People were beginning to listen now, and others were saying similar things. There were miners and clan heads with torch lights directing people back, information was circulating. People were offering each other space in their car or on their cart, and still others were helping those with children, the elderly, and disabled neighbors make it to transport.

Having turned around the press in the roads south, ee now drove through the emptied debris littered back street that lead back to the town's center. On arrival Siege had to squinting into the dizzy liquid heat waves coming off burning buildings in ripples, looking for anyone left behind. It was then that ee spotted a man, dressed in a once crisp but now ash smudged suit. He was not running for an exit, or even overly concerned with trying to avoid the billowing heat from the fires. But standing and visibly shaking while he screamed silently in to his PHS, or so it seemed over the roar of the inferno. Siege recognized him from that morning at choir practice, the man from Midgar.

Ee saw it as if ee were simply an observer in a dream, as the bomb sank down between emself and the man on his handset. The look of horror dawning on the man's face, the glint that came off his ShinRa pin standing out brightly against black tie and soot dusted shirt. The bomb falling directly between them eclipsed the man, driving down into the paved ground as if by the force of some great unseen hammer, then it erupted.

Siege had only time to swerve ees bike before all was white hot.

Consciousness came back to em in parts, first there was agony, everything felt abused but the worst of it was focused around ees shoulder the right side of ees neck and ees face. When nuances in feeling came to em ee knew those parts were sticky and cooling in the open air bloody raw patches ee realized.  
The ringing in ees ears came second, along with a sense of vertigo and nausea. Then smell, that of smoke and something thick that ee identified belatedly as the scent of blood running from ees own nose.

The whistling in ees ears began to give way to muffled sounds…voices?  
"…this one looks hadit too." One person with a note of hardly suppressed disgust coloring their voice, was saying.  
Siege heard a shuffling and a click, that working with them often Sige recognized as the sound of a rifle being reloaded.  
"What do you recommend sir?" The same person that had first spoken asked.

There was a pause, then a watery sort have grunt of indifference from someone else.  
Siege reacted on instinct alone. Rolling onto ees side, and with more effort than ee thought ee might ever have exerted before, ee reached up sightlessly grasping at air once before ees fingers closed around the cool barrel of a gun. The metal was lukewarm and it burned in ees bloodied hand. Ees whole arm and shoulder trembled, the pain of the movement threatened to send em back into oblivion. But somehow ee knew if ee let that happen, ee would die in the next moment. ee couldn't let that happen, ee wouldn't die with Kalm, ee needed to know why this had happened, needed answers and blood for what had been done to Kalm.

Ee forced ees eyes open, it felt almost like they'd been glued closed. But sight came to em, lopsided, speckled in dark patches, blurred with tears. But it was sight nonetheless. An angel? No a man in a white coat stood over em, the surrounding buildings destroyed so that the east church half standing and newly visible from the town center, provided his backdrop. With him was a ShinRa SOLDIER, and an infantryman. the latter with a rifle in hand trained on Siege. But the glinting of the morning light on the soldier's belt caught ees eye, he was subtly different to any SOLDIER Siege had seen before and ee'd seen many. The belt was different to the regular stitched leather of a SOLDIER belt, this one had a metallic plate with an alternative design embossed on it.

Siage squinted at it but a bout of jarring coughing seized em. Ees grip wet with blood slipped from the end of the rifle, and ee collapsed back to the ground breathing hard ragged breaths. They were talking again, but ee couldn't hear them over ees hacking and the pain in ees rattling lungs, or the whimper that escaped ees lips involuntarily.

With the last of ees strength, ee tugged on the strap that held ees gunblade until ee could get the weapon in ees hand. Ees vision was more blossoming dark spots then picture, but instinct sparked action in Siege's last moments of consciousness. So with a trembling arm ee lifted the weapon ee hoped to aim at those looking down on em. Ee heard the alarm in their voices, the muffled echo of a gunshot, felt the recoil of the weapon in ees grip and a wet splatter of blood.

A coolness came over em, and ees awareness dissolved.


	9. Chapter 9

Vision in the form of freeze frames blurred and distorted with motion. The world was passing like a stream all around and there was nothing sturdy to grasp, everything slipping by before Siege could make sense of it. Ee wasn't sure how long it lasted but it felt like an eternity of being thrown around, lurching this way and that. sometimes voices would come to em as if through water dull, and echoing, formless. So that no one word could be made out the meaning diluted, ees only clue to the things being said being the pace and tone of the voices. Something like a bandage was placed over ees eyes by a blurred figure in white, ee tried to turn ees head away, but someone held em still.

There were voices calling, but ee could place no meaning to the sounds when ees mind was this foggy. Wind swept at ees clothes and hair, uncomfortably cool and blustery. But this was short lived, and ee was moved by some means to a place sheltered from the wind. The multitude of voices and sounds around em ebbed away, following a heavy metallic clang that reverberated off what must be walls. There where left only a few that spoke in intimate tones, and the pinging sound of some machine.

Ee comprehended a child's crying, that drew em from a lapse in ees tenuous consciousness. After hearing it for a while, ee was able to distinguish it from a low rawer that ee realized was the sound of an aircraft in flight. They, at least one other child, emself, and a few adults were in a plane. The discovery was unnerving, where exactly were they going, and to what end?

Siege couldn't be sure where the other child's sobbing was coming from, as the bandage still covered ees eyes, and the space they were in was ecoy. But it was also small as far as ee could discern. And ee reached out a hand rough still with dried blood, to seek out the one crying. Ee felt a smaller hand rough and trembling like ees own, clutch it near instantly.

The next time ee came to the hand in ees had vanished, instead something like a mask was being fitted over ees mouth and nose. Ee found too that ee could see once more, tho still from one eye only.

Ee was lying on a minimally padded stretcher bed, it took up most of the space in the plane. At ees foot end were double doors, to make loading someone in to this craft easy and quick. There in ees peripheral vision to ees left, two white coated figures occupied a fold down bench against the wall. One of them was examining the limb of a third child sized figure. The other leaned over Siege with something slippery and warm to be applied to ees skin. Skin that Siege felt like ee was barely a part off any longer, it occurred to em that maybe this was a mercy.

Based on the acrid smell of the mixture being applied to ees face, neck, and shoulder. Ee guessed loosely that it could be mako and elixir. The figure treating em produced what looked like a purple bottle of something, and then ee felt a cool sensation in ees right eye. An eyedrop, ee realized when ee tasted the sharp tang of the stuff draining through ees sinuses and down the back of ees throat. A second drop of the stuff was applied to ees left eye while the person in the white coat held ees lids open, this time ee saw the process like ee hadn't been able to through ees right eye, causing em to flinch.

Siege didn't recall falling asleep, but the next thing ee knew after being jostled awake ee was hearing bird calls. Though not the ones native to Kalm, or Midgar, or even Junon. There was a crunch of gravel under several sets of shoes. Ee felt like ee was churning in perpetual nauseating motion. And ee was surrounded by white figures that wobbled in ees vision like mirages, as if seen through heat coming off of a hot road. They had arrived at the destination supposedly and were being moved from the plane to somewhere else, ee could see the building like an estate or hospital coming in to view.

There was a rhythmic dripping sound, and a damp oppressive smell pervaded the new space ee found ee woke up to. It was difficult to define sleep from waking, but during the times that felt more like sleep ee was pursued by a foreboding…something. Ee would wake in to ees semi existence with a start, heart wrestling in ess chest and lungs heaving, tears wet in ees eyelashes. A phantom booming sound echoing until it was gone into the distance. These sensations were joined by those of vertigo and falling. Like one experiences in dreams, caught in a loop of tipping over the balance point, and bracing for impact.

There were hands with thin poky fingers positioning ees arms, legs, and head, and securing them in place tightly. Startled by this ee tried to budge in the grip of these restraints, but they would not give. And ees body would barely even respond.

There was a muffled clanking sound to this place too. It seemed to be everywhere, a mechanical heart beat in the walls.

Voices wavered between too close and clear, and distant and unintelligible. "If he doesn't survive then good riddance really, it would be a waste of materi…" But the voice was lost in a threadbare cry as pain lanced bone deep through ees head. Sweat had broken out all over ees trembling form, surely there was a limit to enduring? Ee's teeth chattered, ees restraints burned with friction when ee had something left to fight them. And when ee was so far beyond exhausted, ee's muscles cramped and refused to struggle any longer against ees bonds. Despite ees feverish panic that propelled ees heart into painful palpitations. But the worst of it, the center of the agony was ees head and right eye. Searing heat, mingled with the smell of cooking meat, stabbing pain connected with bone, a whirring drill sound thrummed in ees skull. Ee could hear emself in a detached way screaming and crying, muffled by gauze in ees mouth. A head rush swooped over em and ee blacked out.

Warm liquid was repeatedly poured over ees face, it drained into a grate under em. Siege could hear it trickling and smell it, the same concoction of mako and elixir the figures in white had used before, The liquid filled ees mouth making it hard to breath and tasting like water that had had leaf mulch in it, causing em to cough and spit trying not to be drowned by the stuff.

After days of this something that was almost true consciousness came to em at last.

Ee opened ees left eye with surprising ease. But there was residual shooting pain behind the right one, which ee could not open being taped closed, and which ee would not have risked opening if ee could have.

The space ee found emself in was dimly lit by desk lamps illuminating work spaces, some for papers, others were metal beds like the one ee emself lay on. There were freestanding bookshelves too. The only other source of light aside from the lamps, where two large glass cylinder shaped tanks filled with mako. The liquid's eerie glow filtering through the glass, rippling when the occasional burst of bubbles would float to the top out of view. Against the wall, there were pipes and panels littered with gauges, dials, tubes, and buttons. The propose those might serve Siege couldn't decipher, but ee guessed it might have to do with regulating the tanks of mako, seeing that the thick hose like cables connected the mako tanks to the panels.

Voices from another room to the right of a closed door, and across a hall lined with book shelves reached em. One of the voices was watery and crooning, there was a note of condescension in it. This voice seemed to be doing most of the talking despite extended pauses. Siege vaguely decided ee founded this voice irritating.

The owner of this voice emerged from this adjacent room. Back lit in the hall, dressed in a white coat. Facing away still, he talked a moment longer to the others remaining in the room he had come from. Shortly he came over to Siege, hardly looking at em as he administered something via a shot that Siege did not have the strength to resist.

An angel? Was ees first impression of this individual. Siege recognized him, ee felt like ee'd seen him recently, but it was hard to say. The memory eluded ees mental fingers, spiriting away each time ee thought ee had it.

The man had black wispy hair pulled back in a low tail, several strands escaping. His figure was craned over, like he spent more time looking down his nose then anything else. And he clasped his hands behind his back while he watched unspeakingly as Siege again slipped into that murky sleep. But even as waking left em, the memory came back to em with a phantom booming sound. The man in white stood in Kalm's ruin before a destroyed church, flanked by an infantryman with a rifle, and a SOLDIER.

The next time ee came around, ee was being handled not with any care as those doing the handling pushed em upright and back against something cold, binding em there.

Ee tugged defiantly at the restraints already around ees forearms, biceps, and neck. The bonds strained and creaked, but did not give. However, in the effort ee had kicked out. There was a cry as one of the coats was thrown far back by the forc of the kick, over one of the metal tables across the room. It shocked Siege as much as the one who had been kicked. Both to have some control over ees body back, and to have dealt such a strong blow when until this point ee'd been hardly able to move under ees own power.

A greater commotion broke out after this, there were more coated people coming in and out of focus pressing up against em with their hands and EMR's to force em back. Shouts for assistance rang out, aggravated complaining, yelps of pain when ees knee or boot connected with a chin, nose, or ribs as they attempted to strap ees legs in.

Then they were backing away, some puffing with the exertion. Others clutching their ribs, or their face from which blood gushed onto pristine white coats. This second group were largely cursing and muttering, but the rest looked relieved or triumphant. Siege watched them as they watched em, even as the glass door of what ee now recognized as one of the glass stasis tanks slid between them. Ee felt it seeping into ees boots first, through the broad stitched seems, warm almost hot liquid. Looking down as best as ee could manage, ee saw the green iridescent stuff pooling around ees feet, ankles, calves, up to ees knees know.

"Mako." Ee identified the stuff. The mako creeped up ees chest and neck reaching ees chin. The fumes coming off the mako, smelling of tar, rotting leaves, and rain had ees head spinning. Ee held ees chin up as long as e could but the stuff quickly overtook ees tightly pressed lips, and ees nose.

Ee squeezed ees eyes closed, and thrashed against ees restraints until ee had become light headed. Without the strength to resist any longer, ee relinquished involuntarily. The Mako rushed into ees lungs, ee hacked painfully for several minutes. Then the wiring of whatever motor was pumping the mako into the space ee inhabited stopped. Leaving the silence, warmth, and whatever chemical reaction was happening to became a sort of unwanted sedative.

Those that had been watching were patting each other on the back, or tending to broken bones and dispersing, leaving the room emptied. Siege was glad of it, this constant observation, on top of the uncertainty not knowing what was being done to em or why, was it's own kind of horror. When whatever this was was over, ee'd find out what this all meant. Why Kalm had been destroyed, why emself and it seemed at least one other had been brought here.

But would ee make it out of this? A bitter but silent sob forced its way passed the growing lump in ees throat, only to die in the mako. Gaia someone had to save em right? But who and how? Were Trader or Swayer even alive still? They could be dead, killed days ago during the bombing of Kalm, or have meet with a similar fate as emself.

Ee wasn't important or special in any regard, ee could very well die here and that would be the end of it. No one would come for em. Ee suddenly felt ees meager thirteen years, ee'd never been so helpless or alone.

There was no way to keep track of time, the lighting in this place was always the same. More often than not ee was merely semi-conscious. It was a mercy to escape and laps into true unconsciousness, but that brought with it a fear of its own. Ee was sure that every time ee surfaced from oblivion into delirium, that ee came back a little less, that ee left a little more behind each time, that ees edges were becoming more and more afraid. Ees vision doubled, tripled, quadrupled, each time, until Siege was looking through a kaleidoscope. Ees waking was becoming shorter and shorter, with longer intervals of that strange sleep. Like fragments of time had been cut away, leaving dreamlessness whispering. Gaia and these thoughts were all a part of it, paranoia, an intense anxiety, restlessness all of these plagued em to the point of exhaustion.

Ee heard something, a distant rumble over the soft bubbling of mako, and Spencer song like sound that prolonged contact with mako could have one hearing. The rumbling though was a new sound, real more substantial than anything ee'd heard in awhile. It seemed to defining ees edges for the first time in too long, giving form to ees almost formless existence. Ee strained ees ears to hear it.

And there it was, with it raised voices and the sharp sounds of gunfire. A few of the angels, or rather people in white ee reminded emself, fled into the room from the door to the left of the hall, only to be gunned down. There killers striding in after them. Siege know them by their uniforms! These were the activist group ee'd been supplying.

Heart racing like a wild chocobo, ee pulled against ees restraints, desperate to alert these familiar people to ees presence.

A lanky young man not much older than emself that Siege had never seen before, presumably in charge of the operation gave the go ahead. The small group broke formation to search the rooms. While their lanky leader talked on his handset.

Siege shifted about, bruising emself on ees bonds, and calling noiselessly. At last a familiar dark face turned up towards em from going through some papers left out on a table.

The man came forward right away, hurrying despite his limp and calling one of the others over. He slapped his palm against the glass door and called. "Hold on, we're breaking you out!"


	10. Chapter 10

It took them a moment of fiddling to discover how to drain the stasis of the mako fluid. But soon the man who had first noticed Siege, and the Wutai woman who had been with the man when they had come to collect the mythrill, managed it.

As the stuff left the tank, Siege found ees whole body to be a dead weight. And outside of the mako's warmth ees skin was chilled, ees joints ached, and ee felt feverish. Sweat broke out over ees brow, and breath came to em in weak shuddering gasps after ee'd done coughing up the mako in ees lungs.

Ees hands were shaking as they unbound em, and ee outright toppled in to their arms when ee was freed from ees restraints. Even ees eyelids were to heavy to lift entirely. But still ee managed in a disused voice. "I can walk."

"Blow me down. I thought you were a gonner kid!" The man almost cheered. Siege's words feeble as they were, were a sure sign of the potential for a full recovery from ees dip in mako.

They tried to reassure em, but there voices were so much louder and clearer then Siege was used to that it hurt ees ears. Even so ee was too relived to care, it was just good to see familiar faces.

Then something occurred to em. "There was another child with me! They came up to about here." Ee measured approximately against ees chest with the edge of ees hand. "They had brown hair, shoulder length maybe? And light skin." Siege described, adrenaline taking ees pain and exhaustion from em in a rush of concern and chemicals.

"Elfé, or at lest that's what we're calling her." The lanky youth in slim spectacles informed em, coming forward and putting away his PHS. "She was the one who brought our attention to this place. She escaped a day ago after being disposed of as a failed test subject. It was I who found her. I'm supposing she and the girl for whom you are concerned are one and the same." He eyed Siege. "Judging by the physical description she gave of you, and her similar anxiety about another child."

Siege rested heavily between those supporting em, relief taking the place of ees fear for the child. So she was most likely alive, and relatively safe, not only that but it appeared ee owed ees own rescue to her.

"Our Kalm town supplier." The Wutai woman introduced Siege to their leader. "We can safely guess he's suffering from mako poisoning, I don't think it's acute though. He should make a full recovery." She described ees condition while the leader nodded confirming her assessment.

"This is Fuhito, he's an intelligence officer, and the son of Avalanche's leader." The woman told Siege motioning to the youth.

Then the man who had first spotted Siege said. "Lets get you out of here kid." While patting ees back.

Fuhito cut in, a thread of annoyance in his tone, a flash of the same in his eyes. "We don't have the resources to act as a hospital for the dying and weak. The aim of Avalanche is to save the planet, not every unfortunate we come across. We're here to gather potentially valuable scientific data and components." His voice was chilly.

Siege hadn't been aware of ees left eye drifting closed, but it fluttered open again when ee felt the man who supported em go still and ridged beneath ees arm.

"With all due respect sir, we…" The man indicated himself and the woman under Siege's other arm. "…are here as part of a rescue effort, on Elfé's behalf."

"Besides that, Avalanche is indirectly responsible for what happened in Kalm." The woman added. Her fingers dug in to Siege's arm, as if daring anyone to take the survivor away from her protective grip.

Having acted as the kalm town supplier for the group ee now knew was called AVALANCHE, Siege knew more about the activists then the average person might. But still did not know the details, however this exchange suggested a multi faceted command system. It confirmed Siege's guess that they needed a complex structure to be able to work with as much sophistication as they did. But as to how they funded themselves, this Siege still had little clue, small time suppliers like emself could only help so much. Especially because the supplying had to be done in increments, and over the black market in most cases in order to avoid detection.

Fuhito seemed both strict about the use of their resources, and little interested in the rescue effort. Siege knew ee needed to give credence to those vouching for em, so making a deeply taxing effort that provoked cramps in every muscle employed. Ee straitened up some, meet Fuhito's eyes. And said in ees now raw voice. "I've worked with, and know how to use, maintain, build, and repair, any weapon you could name." Siege's meaning was clear, it was an offer to serve the cause. Even as ee said it though, ee knew another in ees position may not have been so lucky, even to be able to form words to save their life. Fuhito might have had his way, had Siege spent another few days in the mako. This thought sickened em, but ee could not let it show now.

Fuhito reached out to pinch Siege's face in long unforgiving fingers, the grip was painful on touch sensitive skin, particularly on the right.

Turing Siege's head to the side. Fuhito pried away the gauze taped over ees right eye, and thumbed ees eyelids open.

Siege was shocked to find ees vision in that eye perfectly clear.

Snatching his hand back, Fuhito seemed unwilling for a time to relent his stance on the matter. But became aware that he could not hold to it with any popularity. "Avalanche can make good of you I suppose. Elfé has proven a curious case, it's possible we could learn more about ShinRa's science from this one too." Fuhito consented reluctantly.

The two supporting em, wasted no time in ducking down and scooping up ees legs so that between them they were carrying ees full weight. That despite ees thirteen years, was to much for ether one of them alone.

"We got you kid." The woman assured.

They carried em carefully, so as to jostle em as little as possible on their way up and out. They took the door to the right of the hall through which they had come, and ascended a spiraling and decaying set of wooden steps, the steps hugged the stone walls of what looked almost like a large well.

When at last the bright electric light employed in the mansion above hit em, pain lanced through Siege's eyes. Ee fought it for a moment, but gave in when the pain did not dull. Closing ees eyes to the view of an expansive foyer.

The gravel crunched under their boots as they carried em away from that place. The sound was lulling and exhaustion tempted em, but ee wanted to stay conscious just a little longer to see that place disappear as they were driving away. So ee risked opening ees eyes once more, as ee was being draped with a blanket, and set in the back of a truck. The truck was parked in a deceptively pleasant garden courtyard. Above em the night sky was vast and clear, and ee couldn't recall a time eed ever appreciated the view more.

Ee'd thought ee might have to wait, but the other two got in after loading Siege in to the back. The man had got in next to Siege. Next he unhooked his metal flask from his belt and had Siege drink the water inside in a series of manageable gulps.

"Fluids are going to be important in helping to dilute the mako." Was his explanation, though it was unnecessary.

Siege came from a mining town, so ee knew the precautions regarding mako. Including how to identify and treat mako poisoning, in the event that a mako vain was ever breached. The man knew ee was from Kalm and was probably just looking for something to chatter about in an attempt to keep em conscious long enough to take the water.

Siege merely hummed to show ee understood.

"Mako poisoning's a tricky thing to treat." He continued as he removed Siege's boots and socks. "Materia can make it worse, being a byproduct of Mako. But you probably know that right?" He was gentle about edging Siege's mako soaked clothing off, while keeping his eyes averted and the blanket in place. Using some gauze damp with elixir from a med kit, he cleaned much of the residual mako off of Siege's face, neck, and out of ees hair.

"Ya know, when we saw what was happening to Kalm, we went straight for the road that leads to the mines to defend those escaping. A lot of them made it to Condor, or rather Fort Condor now. We got a message to Condor before ShinRa disrupted the signal, letting them know they would need to start fortifying against a potential attack, and to make room for refuges. Avalanche sent troops there too, but we haven't herd from them. It was bad what happened to Kalm, but there are survivors."

Siege tried not to think to hard about it, but in the end couldn't help the desperate hope that Trader and Swayer had found refuge at Fort Condor.

Shortly the truck's motor started. Fuhito climbed in to the front passengers seat, one more squeezed in to the back, and two more climbed in to the truck's tray.

It was surreal watching the strange isolated mansion withdrawing in to the distance. Secreted away like some type of dragon midst a horde of little homes and businesses. Shortly the wintry wind began to provoke a headache, so Siege wound up the window and pulled the blanket over ees head. The shuddering of the truck on the rugged land was uncomfortable, but ees own steady and deepening breath, and the sound of the motor coaxed em closer and closer to truly restful uninduced sleep.

Ee was out of the fire, now ee would have ees answers. Even if it meant voluntarily stepping in to the pan. Ees will had been forged.

When Siege did awake, it was with a firm grip on consciousness for which ee was grateful.

When Fuhito had said they didn't have the resources to act as a hospital, it had not been a lie. Siege had been put to rest on a fold down booth bed, that looked to be part of what ee confirmed as a galley when ee peaked underneath the roller blind obscuring the window. The view held only the ocean, extending on to the horizon.

Ee'd been dressed in khaki trousers, and an undershirt. A folded tan jacket had been left out for em, draped over the backrest of the couch at ees foot. The same uniform ee'd seen other AVALANCHE operatives dressed in ee realized. Ee patted ees neck, and pulled on the chain ee felt beneath ees touch to see that ee still had ees family name tag on em. The Raven clan crest embossed in to one side, the name in the other. Ee tucked it back in to ees top.

Looking around, and gingerly propping emself up from ees elbows onto the palms of ees hands. Siege saw that the kitchen was empty, and ee decided on a drink of water.

It was a slow process, getting up from ees makeshift bed. Ee found ees muscles were stiff and sore from disuse, abuse, and the mako ees body had absorbed. But ee was finally able to set ees feet on the uncomfortably cool tiled floor next to ees boots. Using the back of one of the couches to leverage emself up in to a wobbly stand, ee took a moment to get ees balance. Ee felt as if ees legs might cave if ee tried to take a step, but gradually this feeling subsided and strength returned to ees limbs, the lightheadedness leaving em.

Taking a metal cup from the cupboard, Siege glanced towards the other occupant of the galley. The Wutai woman with the thick framed glasses, she had vouched for em when ee'd been saved from that underground laboratory. She sat in the window seat at the far end of the lounge portion of the galley with a computer, radio, and a note book, absorbed in her work. A small desk top fan humming, blowing air threw her short black hair tail in to which she had stuck a pen.

She hadn't herd em get up, so ee switched on the water to fill ees cup. This sound alerting her to ees being awake.

Her head popped up, and she smiled when she caught sight of em. "You're up sooner then we expected." She commented. "Fuhito says you're recovering well though, so maybe it's not so supersizing after all. My name's Fang by the way."

"Fang." Siege repeated. "Thank you for what you did for me back there."

"Of coarse." Fang assured. "Say what's your name anyway? I'm afraid we've been calling you Raven all this time, It's on your necklace."

"Siege. Raven is my Last name." Siege told her. Then ee asked to impatient to wait. "Where are we? Have you been able to make contact with Condor at all? That place the other kid told you about, where you found me, where was that, has it been destroyed? And Elfé is she safe now?"

"We're on rout to Junon City. ShinRa's watching Fort Condor to closely for us to make contact. The location of that lab is restricted, but Fuhito left after looking you over and assuring us you would be alright. He's taken a group there to investigate the place further, and then he'll demolish it. Elfé is on board this boat and is resting up still." She indicated the door behind the steps down in to the galley past the kitchen. "Fuhito looked her over too, he concluded that she'll be ok."

At this news Siege let out a long held breath, equal parts frustration with the unresolved. And relief from pent up anxiety, now knowing at last where on Gaia ee was. That the laboratory would do no more harm. And that the other child, Elfé was in a stable condition. Ee slumped onto the window seat next to Fang to wipe at ees eyes.

Seeing these mixed emotions Fang hushing em soothingly, and looped an arm around em.

At first ee flinched instinctively, but then allowed her to rub ees opposite shoulder.

"I've given you a bath and brushed your teeth while you were out cold, to try and get some of that mako off you. But remember, you still need to drink lots of fluids. And it's best if we rinse away any tears, they'll be laced with mako and the more of that stuff you can be rid off the better."

Coaxing em up, Fang led em through to the back most part of the galley where two doors where crammed in to a recces in the wall. She opened one of these doors to the on board washroom. "It's a bit cramped in here babe. Also if you do look in the mirror, just be prepared ok? You might not recognize yourself in the mirror at first, and I don't think it's gonna look a whole lot prettier then that with time ether."

Apprehensive Siege lifted ees fingers to ees face, feeling the right side of ees jaw over ees cheek bone and around ees brow. The skin beneath ees fingers felt distressed, and had non of the fine fluff it once did. It felt odd to touch too, numb and fuzzy, a sure sign of nerve damage. Ee wondered whether Fang was trying to sugar coating it, or maybe making it sound worse then it was so that ee would be relived when ee saw the extent of the scarring.

Stepping past Fang and in to the washroom, Siege kept ees eyes on the narrow little sink and the warm running water. We washed ees face while listen to the sound of Fangs foot falls leading away back to her spot in the window seat.

For good measure, ee cupped ees hands and rinsed ee's mouth out, switching off the water when ee was done. Drying ees hands off on ees thighs, ee watched the shimmer of mako curl away down the drain. Proof ee was on the path to recovery.

Finally ee lifted ees eyes to the mirror on the door of the medicine cabinet. The skin around ees right eye, over the bridge of ees nose, and framing the right side of ees face, and neck was red and shiny. The color would fade in time, Siege could already see that. But the odd texture, like thick cobwebs pulled over a skull were permanent. Tracing the especially dark red edges of the damage, ee had to tug aside the neck of ees T-shirt. And when the scarring continued further still, lift up ees sleeve and the hem to map most of it. The scaring cut in to ees hairline on the right side. And most of ees right ear was missing as well, all that remained was less then half of the helix, the rest looked to have been melted away.

But the thing that kept drawing ees attention, was ees right eye. Ee could see perfectly well, but that was not ees eye in the socket. In it's place a luminescent materia, it's glow showing through Siege's now webby eyelid when ee shut it. It was both difficult to look away from, and difficult to look at. The implication was a shock, that ee had lost an eye and not known it until now. That if nothing else, this was proof ShinRa dabbled in human experimentation.


	11. Chapter 11

Siege closed ees eyes in a blink, but hesitated to open them again. The echoing booming sound returned to em, the memory of Kalm's destruction with it. In a matter of only days ees reality had been blown apart entirely. And ee didn't think that even if ee'd had the option, that ee could settle in to Fort Condor and a semblance of normalcy again. It would feel fragile and affected knowing what ee knew, having experienced what ee had. It was one thing to understand ShinRa was sketchy, to read reports about such things happening elsewhere on planet Gaia. Infamously to the towns that had once stood where Midgar was now situated. But now supposed normalcy felt paper thin, a partition between emself and a much bigger dangerous something that filled em with a restlessness beneath ees skin.

Ee heard the sound of a small boat's motor, and left the washroom to find Fang with a pair of binoculars looking through the window. Ee also noted the reinforcements around the insides of the door frames and windows that would make them better defensive spots, should the boat come under attack.

"It's Fuhito, Noa and the others." Fang said setting aside the binoculars and going out on deck to meet her, or rather their comrades.

Siege followed after her to help work the davit. Heading Fang's instruction ee and Fang hoisted the boat from the water, and soon Noa the man who had found em in the laboratory, Fuhito, and two others were coming aboard from the motorized dinghy they had come in on.

"You're up and about already!?" Noa asked supersized and clearly happy to see Siege.

"I did say didn't I, that Hojo's work on Raven has likely given Raven the capacity to heal at an accelerated rate?" Fuhito reminded.

"Still." Noa said patting Siege on the shoulder. "Good to see you looking better."

"That place we were being kept." Siege cut to the point. "You destroyed it?"

"Yes." Fuhito answered quickly. "It's taken care of."

Noa just nodded.

One of the two whose names Siege didn't know stayed on deck to keep watch, and make the most of the late afternoon sun. The other went to relive the person at the helm. Fang, Noa, Fuhito, and emself returned to the galley.

"And this Hojo, what did he do to us?" Siege questioned further.

"You wouldn't understand." Fuhito told em flippantly.

"Kid deserves to hear it at least." Noa urged.

"In layman's terms, both yourself and Elfé underwent experimental surgeries. Elfé's semi successfully fused a materia with the human body. It appears to have made her host to a significant magical strength, and made her invulnerable to harm. I couldn't even take a blood sample, the needle just bent or broke. However the experiment seems to have been a failure in some regard, or more likely she made for an inadequate candidate, as it's left her very unwell."

Siege thumbed the bandaid covering the inside of ees elbow, realizing that Fuhito must have taken a blood sample from em. Ee nodded to show ee understood, still frowning at the thought.

"In your case..." Fuhito went on. "...the results are less interesting, simply you've been made physically strong by some means, and have the ability to heal much faster than is possible for an unmodified human. The materia that has replaced your eye is not fused there at all, and to use it it will drain your magical power meaning that your MP will always be compromised. It's also slowing your recovery from mako poisoning."

Siege made it a mental note to remove the prosthetic materia eye later, until ee needed it again. And to do so in the future if ee ever got a magical hangover. Magic as far as study on it could discern, was triggered by brain signals from the user of materia. A magic hangover was caused by using materia to the point of exhausting ones magical tolerance, termed MP. Magic hangover sometimes caused memory loss, blackouts, nose bleeds, and in rare cases the acquisition of memories that didn't seem to belong to the person. Memories of people, places, and times they could not be familiar with. This last most rare side effect was attributed to materia's being a solid form of mako, and mako having similar effects in cases of prolonged exposure called FMD (False Memory Disorder). Or according to theory originating in Cosmo Canyon LMT (Lifestream Memory transference). The LMT theory being that they were the memories of people who had died, transferred to the user of the materia, or the person who had been exposed to mako via the lifestream. If such a thing as the lifestream existed.

"You two were not the only ones to undergo these varying experiments, but you were the only two to survive. It seems the planet has spared you this time." Fuhito finished.

"Would you take a look at these photos?" Fang asked of em then.

Ee came over to her computer setup, leaving Fuhito and Noa talking in the kitchen. And watched as Fang scrolled through a file containing dozens of candid shots of people.

"Let me know if you recognize anybody." She requested of em.

A few rows down Siege pointed out the photo of a man in a white coat, his dull black hair pulled back in a loose tail. "Him, he was at the laboratory. He seemed to be in charge."

"Good, that corroborates what Elfé told us. This man is Professor Hojo, head of biochemical research for ShinRa."

"Hojo." Siege repeated the name. Seeing his photo like this in a removed setting was surreal, the face of a man who had happily tortured Elfé and emself. His face recalled to mind the SOLDIER and the infantryman who had been with him. And the fourth ShinRa employee, the man in the suit who had come from Midgar, Siege could still see the flash of his ShinRa pin before the bomb had detonated.

"There were other ShinRa people there too. A man in a suit, with brown hair, and facial scars?" Ee told Fang.

"A Turk maybe." She realized. Opening a new folder of yet more candid photos, there were considerably fewer shots in this category. "Are any of these him?"

"No, no of them are the man I saw. Can I borrow your notebook?"

"Yes of course." She agreed handing em the notebook and passing em her pen, which she plucked from her hair.

Siege quickly jotted down Both a basic sketch of the man's face, noting unique features in text beside the sketch. And ee drew the design ee'd seen on the SOLDIER operatives belt. It vaguely resembled the official SOLDIER belt design, but in place of the quartered box at the top center was a circle, and the overall design was more vine like and nouveau then squared off. Ee showed Fang the finished design saying. "There was a Soldier there with this design on his belt."

Fang studied the two drawings. And Fuhito, followed by Noa had come over to look at the drawings also.

"Can't say I've seen anything like that." Noa admitted, regarding the belt design.

"Nether." Fang said. "Fuhito, what do you make of it?" She asked the intelligence officer.

"It may lead somewhere. Take a photo of both sketches and add them to the database."

"Dinner's ready by the way." Noa invited Fang and Siege.

Following Fuhito and Noa over towards the kitchen, Siege asked of Fang. "What did you mean when you said Avalanche was indirectly responsible for what happened to Kalm?" Ee'd already agreed to fight for AVALANCHE, really ee had no other options. But ee was determined to know the answer to this, even if it caused em to hate the life ee'd been left with.

"It's a long story." Fang said. "I'll tell you while we eat."

Together they joined Fuhito and Noa in the kitchen, where Noa handed them each a bowl of lasagna made from scratch the greens still fresh.

"We made a mistake. We were camping 50 kilometers north of Kalm to meet with a spy who was leaking information to us about ShinRa weaponry. We relayed that information to one of our teams, who found and smuggled that prototype weaponry on to their boat. But they were opportunistic and they also kidnapped an infantryman from the mako reactor where the weaponry was being kept."

Noa continued for Fang. "That meant that this became a priority matter for ShinRa, they couldn't let the infantryman talk see? So they sent in the Turks, who found the Avalanche boat at the Costa del Sol harbor. In rescuing the infantryman and disposing of the data and weaponry we had taken. They also discovered the leak, tracing it back to Kalm."

"Then when we tried to jam ShinRa communications to stop the air strike, ShinRa simply bombed the entire area." Fuhito finished.

So that's what had happened. Siege realized, ee'd even heard about the sinking of that boat on the news, not suspecting that it was a harbinger of what would come next. "I see." Ee said quietly. AVALANCHE, ShinRa, the Turks, Kalm had simply been caught in the crossfire.

Then on a new topic Fuhito said. "I suppose you've already been told that we're making for Junon?"

"Yes." Siege confirmed.

"Good. You mentioned you were something of a hand with weaponry, well I have your first mission under Avalanche lined up for you. Acting as the team sniper should be no problem?"

It was clearly a challenge. Fuhito was putting em on the spot, watching to see if ee would back out.

"No problem." Siege replied without intonation.

Fuhito gave nothing away, if he was disappointed or pleased Siege could not say.

It was almost dark out, the first stars like mythrill studs showing in the sky. Ee wanted to be alone to think and process what ee'd learned. So ee waited until Fuhito and the adults were busy talking about the coming mission in Junon, Fang and Noa expressing their concerns. Ee used this opportunity to slip away, taking the side door that lead to the deck.

Junon was relatively close to Fort Condor. Siege frowned wishing there was some way ee could establish contact with the Fort, just knowing if Trader and Swayer had made it would be enough. There was nothing for it but to wait until an opportunity presented itself.

In the meantime, ee'd been charged with a mission that might mean shooting at living beings. Ee didn't know how ee felt about that entirely.

"Nervous?" Fang asked regarding ees assignment when she joined em on deck.

"A little." Siege said. "So hey, can you tell me how Avalanche got it's start?" Ee wanted to know.

"Actually, we were just recently dubbed Avalanche. Before then most of use, including Noa and I were mercenaries. Our current job is working nonprofit for Wutai, on the condition they provide the gear. We've recently taken on a second contract with Fuhito's father based in Cosmo Canyon, he's the one who came up with our name."

That explained the appearance of funding.

Just then a commotion was heard, and a small figure burst from the door tearing away from Noa's grip. The child who Siege realized must be Elfé, dashed past them heading straight for the pushpit.

"Hey! Stop!" Siege warned lunging after Elfé. Ee just managed to catch a hold of Elfé's hand before she toppled over the rail. Almost pulling Siege over with her, and leaving her dangling above the churning night time ocean by one hand, her dark hair and oversize AVALANCHE t-shirt whipping about her kicking struggling form in the strong wind.

"No no no!" Elfé sobbed. "Let me go! I'm not dead yet!"

"Elfé!" Siege urged the clearly distressed child to listen, wishing ee knew her real name. "You escaped, you saved us both. We're safe now."

Ees footing was slipping, but ee felt someone grab em around the middle.

Fang instructed urgently. "Hold on to her!" And she pulled back.

The three of them collapsed into a heap on the deck. And Noa ran to them, scooping Elfé up and hugging her securely. Partly in an offer of comfort, partly so that she would not throw herself overboard a second time.

"Planet that was scary." Fang breathed. She got up a tad shaken helping, Siege to ees feet too. "You ok hun?" She asked Elfé, patting the child's hair.

Elfé at last lifted her head, looking about with tear reddened eyes that found Siege.

Noa set Elfé down, and she immediately grabbed a hold of Siege's hand.

Siege noted the materia clearly fused into the back of her hand. Elfé was probably just a few month ees junior, but ee'd only seen her around town possibly once or twice. She might have lived in the south or west end. Despite that ee didn't know her well ee squeezed her hand reassuringly, leading the other back to the galley. Fang meanwhile dispersed the small crowd that had been drawn by the commotion.

"Was it a bad dream?" Siege asked.

Elfé nodded.

"It's ok, I don't blame you for being panicked. it was just unfortunate we're on a boat." She had been trying to escape, that was all.

They sat in the breakfast booth, the adults talking quietly while Noa made Elfé a hot carob drink. And while Siege sang a Kalmish song that seemed to help settle Elfé's nerves, despite ees smoke damaged voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Siege woke early that morning, and was in and out of the shower before anyone else was up. The sun had yet to rise but ee had plenty to do, and wanted a head start.

Ee mentally ran through the mission parameters, the Junon city map ee'd studied, the escape routs ee'd plotted. And ee double checked ees gear as ee packed it into the beach bag. Ee's been given rthe bag as a means to inconspicuously transport the rifle, which ee'd also been given.

By time ee'd done this, ee could hear the shopkeeper on the floor above the inn setting up for the day's highstreet traffic. Leaving the ees rented room, ee turned ees key in at the desk. Before departing from the inn, Siege paused while ee had good reception to send mail to the AVALANCHE trooper who would be acting as ees spotter. The mail was to confirm that the job would go ahead, and to give ees spotter the go-ahead to meet em at the designated place and time. Mail sent Siege slung ees bag over ees shoulder, leaving for the main street.

The sun's pale light was just emerging, extending far over the mountain into which the city had been built. Mist was rolling in off the ocean separating gaia's two major continents. The lights of the ShinRa building overlooking the canon where hazy, casting the nearby tiered streets in their glow. And the mako canon itself looked like some strange sleeping creature in the fog.

It was quiet out, save for the surging of waves and activity down by the harbor. That was where ee emself had come into the city last night.

Strolling down the street Siege made ees way to L-Junon where ee stepped on to the lift that would take em to upper Junon.

"Hey kid." An infantryman made to block ees path. "Do you have ID?" The lifts were for ShinRa personal only, anyone else needed ID."

"Oh yeah, sure." Siege said. But instead of producing an ID card, it was a magic materia that ee took from ees pocket. Ee cast petrify on the lone infantryman, in the same instant ee threw a punch with the fist wrapped around the same materia. Decking the man.

Taking a roll of tape from ees beach bag, Siege bound the man's wrists and ankles, and taped his mouth over. Then taking a hold of the man's coat, dragged him out of the lift and around behind a neighboring building out of sight. He wouldn't be out for long, and Siege couldn't risk his coming around and raising an alarm.

Leaving the man there, Siege returned to the lift taking it up to Junon's top tier. Here ee made ees way to R-Junon, to the right of the canon. Ee turned down a street between buildings before ees actual target, the hotel a street down and back in towards the tier shelf.

Ee stepped into the ground floor shops of the first building ee came to, and took the stairs to the high street. bypassing the high end stores, Siege came to a Juliet balcony. Across from this was the next buildings window.

Glancing about to be sure no one was watching, Siege climbed on to the railing and leapt catching a hold of the windowsill across from the balcony. First finding purchase for ees feet on the buildings brown brick exterior, ee was quick to slide ees mythrill knife between the window and it's frame. Knocking aside the latch ee let emself in.

This floor had purposefully been selected as the place to take the shot, as it was for lease and currently vacant. The room ee chose to the back of the floor was empty, save a grey desk in one corner.

Siege didn't want to set up in the buildings window, the one facing in towards the shelf and the building behind. Any observant guard would spot a sniper rifle in such an obvious place. So ee dragged the desk into the center of the room, there ee could use it as a platform to take a shot through the window from further back in the unlit space.

Ee got down to work, setting ees beach bag down and taking out the towel wrapped sniper rifle. It was nothing fancy, but it was a sturdy precise weapon. This ee set up and loaded quickly.

Leaning on the desk behind the rifle, ee lined up ees sights while ee waited for ees spotter to arrive. Taking aim at the window of the building behind the one ee had taken up position in.

The room into which Siege could see via ees scope, was comfortable and richly furnished. Within stood someone who Siege now knew was dressed in the Turks uniform, and whose hair was a violent cherry red. But he looked younger even then Fuhito, he couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen Siege estimated.

The young Turk swayed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, his EMR resting on his shoulder. It wasn't until another about the Turk's own age entered the room, that the Turk smiled and had something to say.

Siege had been ordered to kill the occupant of this room, and this new arival was clearly him. He fit the description, ice blond hair, the right height and build, likely to be dressed expensively in white and black.

But ee knew who this person was. He was Rufus ShinRa, the son of ShinRa's president.

Ee felt a panic rise in em. Fuhito had been far to ambitious. This was a death sentence. Did ees spotter know what they had been put up to? And why wasn't he here yet?

Ee watched Rufus and the Turk talk while ee tried to decide on what to do. Siege had just made up ees mind to abort the mission, when the Turk looked directly at ees position and waved. Ees blood ran cold.

That's when ee heard it, heavy foot falls emanating from the bottom story of the building ee was occupying. By the sound of it, to many pairs of boots for it to be ees spotter. Ee didn't take any chances, grabbing the beach bag ee retrieved ees handgun. Ee had just rolled over the desk when three of ShinRa's Junon city infantry threw open the door, one of them opening fire immediately.

Siege felt the bullet that would otherwise have found it's place in ees back, graze ees arm as ee got down behind the desk.

But ee found ee was breathing hard. And a cool sweet had broken out across ees skin, painting ees t-shirt to ees shoulders, back, and chest under ees rain coat. Ees best guess to ees declining state, was that the infantryman's gun was equipped with a materia and this was poison.

Siege had to get away quickly or eed die here, there were three of them and they could easily surround em alone. That and ee absolutely could not risk passing out from the effects of the poison before ee got away.

In the next instant ee was up on ees feet, firing at the infantryman ee deemed to pose the biggest threat.

The infantry hadn't been expecting this, not counting on Siege's enhanced resistance to their poison. And were standing carelessly out in the open.

Ees bullets sank into the one infantryman's chest, the other two ducked down on their side of the desk. Giving Siege ees opportunity to escape.

Ee had to make the window. Ee hadn't neglected to identify escape routs, now this precaution had the potential to save ees life if only ee could move fast enough. Ee crashed sideways into the window's glass, minimizing body to glass contact, and folding ees arm over ees face and neck. Ee felt the burn of a bullet's path skim ees thigh as ee tumbled out and down. The sound of the infantry's gun going off, and the chime of glass, as well as urgent voices filling ees ears.

Ee crashed through the glass roof of the conservatory below. Dispersing the brunt of the fall by landing on ees thigh, and through hitting with an extended arm which Siege was sure through learned muscle memory, to keep on an angle that avoided damage to ees elbow, shoulder, and ribs. Adrenaline kept em mobile, ee took no time getting back to ees feet.

One of the infantrymen was in the window with their shotgun. He fired on Siege, aiming for ees center mass. It should have been an easy shot, but the man missed, due in part to the moving target Siege made of emself.

Both conservatory doors were locked, however Siege had no trouble kicking in the door dividing the conservatory from the rest of the building. Determined to put space between emself and ShinRa's infantry, ee navigated the buildings ground floor, looking for an exit that would give em the advantage.

The buildings ground floor housed a billiards club and bar, all closed for the day. Ee took the side door out through the bar, and headed for the slim tangle of walkways between buildings. The tight quarters would mean ee had less room to avoid shots if need be, but at least the corners provided cover. And in the cramped foot streets, ee could take any attackers on one at a time. Ee'd be able to avoid being surrounded if ee was smart and quick enough.

Siege shed ees recognizable raincoat, balling it up and keeping it with em as ee ran. Ee could feel blood soaking into the leg of ees jeans and sock from the graze on ees leg, and knew ee couldn't avoid leaving a trail, for that ee would need a car.

Ees injury bit painfully with ees movement like a particularly bad cramp, and ees leg burned protesting the abuse. Ee forced emself to keep up the pace, escape was priority. Ee only slowed when ee spied daylight from ahead, making it in beneath the shelf.

Maneuvering around an external vent box coming off a garage, Siege used a skip as cover while ee observed the space before em. Empty but littered with parked cars belonging to staff.

Moving around beside the garage, ee selected an old midgal with a dark green paint job. Utilizing ees previously removed raincoat, ee wrapped the artical of clothing around ees arm and busted the window. Popping the lock ee slipped in.

Siege then removed the plastic shield from the steering wheel column, and ripped off the ignition barrel. Using ees knife from ees boot, ee striped back the now exposed wires. Taking the cooper from the two red wires, ee twisted them together and touched them to the start wire. The the car hummed to life. Tugging the gear stick in to drive, Siege pulled out of the car park and on to the road.

That Turk had known ees exact position, on top of that the infantry had come kitted out and prepared to kill em in a blink. They had been tipped off, that much Siege was sure of.

Ees fingers trembled around ees PHS due to the effects of the poison as ee hit the quick contact command to get in touch with Noa.

"Siege!" Noa's voice came to em almost immediately, it sounded like he had been anxious. "Are you ok? Where are you? I'll come get you."

Gaia it was good to hear that.

"Meet you at the extraction point…" Siege began. But no wait the leak might have given away the location of the rendezvous. "On second thought, the airport lift." Siege was disturbed to hear how frail ees own voice sounded, ee knew ee didn't have time to waste, and gunned it towards the L-Junon lift.

"Roger that." Noa assured he would be there.

Siege made it to the main street, and from there out onto the airport. Killing the motor ee moved to get out of the vehicle. Ee could hardly feel the door's catch under ees touch, and ee didn't feel emself hit the ground when ee tumbled out onto the platform.

Ees vision whirled when Noa hoisted em into his car, even as the lift sank down beneath them. Descending towards under Junon, the original seaside town.

"Hang in there kid!" Noa ordered.

Ee felt ees teeth pried apart, then a large pill placed inside ees mouth. It was powdery and began to fizz filling ees mouth with froth. Ee distantly identified it as a remedy. Ee had to swallow to avoid hacking on the froth, but when ee had ees muscles gradually relaxed, and the fever left em along with the trembling. But ees vision was still coming to em in freeze frames, and ee felt exhausted.

Ee became aware that it was now night. The dwindling lights of Junon, as well as the light from the stars and moon played across a rain patterned window. Ee lay like that, watching the sky from the back seat a long while before Noa's voice reached em. "You with me? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah." Ee replied and very slowly, managed to arrange emself into a seated position leaning against the window. "Thanks."

"No worries. So what happened?." Noa asked.

"Someone gave us up." Siege reported. "I suspect the guy who was supposed to meet me here and act as spotter. He never turned up."

"What!? If I ever get a hold of him…" Noa promised. He then glanced into the rear view mirror, and checked over his shoulder a few times before cursing. "We're being followed."

Just as he said it, the boot of the car was pelted with heavy gun fire that had Siege ducking low in ees seat. "Gaia! Do we have anything to deal with this?"

"Under the front passenger's seat." Noa replied, ducking low as another barrage thudded into the back of the vehicle.

Siege had noted that the car's rims were reinforced, and that it road low despite good suspension, the car was armored. Ee mentally thanked Noa for his foresight and vigilance in this regard, and for bringing weapons. Because of coarse ShinRa would send out a search and destroy party when no one showed up at the extraction point.

Siege dived for the weapons bag, pulling it out and taking a grenade belt looped this about ees middle. Ee then swiftly assembled the gun and attached the bipod, before loading the weapon and disengaging the safety.

Noa hit the retract button for the sky light.

Standing up to ees full height on the backseat, Siege propped the gun up on the roof of the car. Took aim at one of their pursuers windshield, and blew them away with a wide spread of return fire.

The chasing vehicle swerved, span out, and crashed into the side of a second perusing vehicle. This did not stop the second military vehicle. From its hatch appeared an infantryman, rocket launcher over one shoulder.

Ripping a grenade from ees belt Siege tossed it behind them, in the path of this vehicle just as the rocket was fired. The grenade went off, catching the incendiary in the blast and causing it to go off prematurely. The perusing vehicle powered through the flames and smoke still on their tail, the infantryman reading another shot.

But it was to late, Siege had lined him up and when ee saw the man's finger squeezing around the rocket launchers trigger, ee fired. The bullet struck the man between the eyes piercing his infantry mask. He sank dawn back into the vehicle taking his rocket launcher with him, and the rocket launcher fired within the vehicle. The whole thing burst into a flaming wreck, and rolled to a stop. Leaving Siege and Noa free to make their getaway.

Siege's head was spinning still from the poison, the antidote having yet to completely kick in. Ees legs were so numb ee didn't feel them buckle beneath em. Ee heard a thump and clatter, followed by Noa's concerned voice when ee supposed ee fell into the backseat. But unconsciousness took em before ee could decipher any meaning to Noa's concerned words.

* * *

"Hello?" Fuhito answered the incoming call on his PHS.

"The damn kid survived." The spotter reported.

Fuhito hung up and nodded to Tierce who left the boat for the harbor. The spotter would need to be killed before he could point fingers.

And Fuhito would just have to find another way to get Raven out of his way, and possibly make an asset out of him in doing so. With Raven gone Fuhito would be free to use the blood sample he had taken from the child, and more importantly Elfe would be isolated.

"Small sacrifice for the good of the planet." He said sitting down to a cold meal, while he waited for the call from the party to come.

* * *

When Siege woke it was to a dimly lit underground bunker. Round in shape, the earth walls were strengthened by sturdy wooden reinforcements.

Sitting up from the bedroll ee'd been put to rest on, ee found Elfé and Fang talking quietly. Noa was a sleep on another bedroll.

"How long have I been asleep?" Siege asked, alerting Elfé and Fang to ees having awoken.

"I'm glad you're awake, you've been sleeping almost the whole night. Feeling better?" Elfé greeted first.

"Noa told us what happened." Fang added. "We put a call through to the crew on the boat, Fuhito's looking for the traitor now."

Siege got up from ees bed, and came over to sit on the blanket with the two of them. It looked like they had been playing cards until now, but when ee joined them the mood changed.

"I have something important to tell you." Fang began.

Elfé looked away when Siege referred to her to see if she knew what this was about.

"Go on." Siege prompted Fang, not wanting to be in the dark longer than ee had to be.

"It's a new assignment…already. An infiltration mission." She said. "You were hand picked for this, but I want you to know it's your choice to accept or decline."

"Infiltrate ShinRa?" Ee wondered, that could mean one of two things in ees case, the army or the SOLDIER program. Ee was the right age, and had the ideal physicality for either position. And if ee had to guess, ee would guess SOLDIER. In SOLDIER ee'd be in a better position to gather intelligence on multiple departments, to sabotage ShinRa operations, and to manipulate things for Avalanche's benefit. SOLDIER, ee'd never considered joining the program, despite it's on and off popularity. The thought was a new concept.

Fang spoke up at length. "You're thinking to hard. I guess you already figured it out huh? Of course you have, you're a smart kid. But Soldier?" She sighed leaning back on her hands. "I just don't know. Be sure you do think about it alright? it's ShinRa you know, you don't just quit ShinRa once your done. The truth is, unless we can bring down ShinRa as planned, win this war for Wutai…you'll be stranded…or worse."

Siege knew of ShinRa's retirement policy. At best it was an illusion of freedom, forever monitored by the company. That thought gave em chills. At worst however, it was an unmarked grave somewhere remote. But usually employees who had been privy to too much sensitive information on the company were simply denied retirement at all."

Elfé was looking at em worry apparent in her expression. "I don't like it." She admitted. "Why can't Siege just come to Wutai with us? That was the plan."

Not answering Elfé, Fang asked wanting to know. "Can you kids head out to the river near here and get us some water? It's light out now anyway, and you two shouldn't be cooped up all day." She held out a couple of canteens for them to take.

"Alright." Elfé said a touch of dejection in her voice.

Siege waited by the entrance, and shortly Elfé was by ees side looking a little odd in her oversize puffy jacket. Together they left the the bunker and stepped out into the broad band between the mountain range into which the bunker had been dug, and the river winding past it.

Morning outside was warm, clear, and much to pleasant for the decisions ee was tasked with making.

"Even if you do join the Soldier program." Elfe began as they walked down the bank towards the river. "We have to meet up again afterwards ok?" She seemed resigned to the idea that ee probably would take this assignment, but also determined to have em promise ee'd make it out someday.

SOLDIER was the perfect target ee conceded. Between lax background checks if any at all, and plenty of clout, it did make for the best infiltration route.

Elfé would depart for Wutai shortly, when Fuhito was done in Junon. If ee did take on this mission, ee would be posing as Wutai's enemy, in some regards ee would be the enemy. Siege wasn't kidding emself into believing this would be a guilt free assignment. If the war hadn't been resolved by time ee made second class, and ee doubted it would be. Ee was going to be forced into tough situations, making difficult decisions. To Siege there was no such thing as a guiltless ShinRa SOLDIER, spy or otherwise. Ee didn't like to think about it, but knew avoiding doing so was a disservice to the responsibility. Could ee really tern down this mission simply to preserve ees own clean hands? That would mean someone else would be tasked with the mission. They could die because ee was to concerned with ees personal morality to take the job. Or they might not be as concerned with minimizing the harm that was inherent to the position as ee would be, and they might hurt others where it was avoidable.

Reaching the water's edge the both of them filled their canteens. Elfé remarking "I smell breakfast cooking." She scented the air.

"Let's hurry back then." Siege said, looking forward to hot food.

Elfé didn't move however. "You're going to join Soldier aren't you." It wasn't a question.

To Siege the girl ee'd survived Kalm's destruction with, and who had saved ees life, was almost like a sibling to em. The thought of leaving her didn't sit well with em, her life with AVALANCHE would be no safer than ees own. But at the same time it was true ee'd made up ees mind. And ee trusted her, and Fang and Noa too.

"You take care too, so that when we get the chance we can catch up again." Ee took the necklace from about ees neck and looped it over her head. She was Kalmish, and they had gone through a lot together including losing or being separated from their families, in a way that made them each others stand in family. And where ee was going, ee couldn't take ees necklace with em.

"I promise." She told em, her hand clasped over the Raven crest.

When they arrived back at the base of the mountain they found Fang, Noa, and an elderly man sitting around a cooking fire. Fang's eyes were trained on Siege as if she were trying to read em.

Noa introduced the man who was nodding off in a seated position. "A survivor from Kalm who was away when the town was bombed, he's the one who let us stay in his house bunker."

The older gentleman greeted them sleepily in Kalmish. Elfe and Siege returned the greeting, Siege thinking it was very Kalmish of the man to be living in what was basically a miniature mine.

Fang was still searching em, ee decided not to keep her waiting. "I'm taking the assignment." Ee told her not quite looking her way when ee joined them about the fire.

Unexpectedly Elfé came to sit by em her side against ees. She was saying. "I support ees decision, it will be dangerous but Siege can do it if anybody can."

Fang smiled, not relieved to hear the answer, but the anticipation and with it the dread had gone. She laughed a sad kind of laugh, but it was not entirely humorless. "You two, so earnest… Alright I'll report your acceptance, and tonight you'll be on your way. If you do well you'll be conscripted the day after, when the next soldier conscription sweeps the underground fighting circuit where you'll be."

Together they ate and Fang and Elfé chatted as usual, but there was an underlying thread of tension. Everyone was worried for em ee knew. Ee would be on ees own, without backup, and without any extraction plan other than the downfall of ShinRa. The way things were right now, that would be years. But ee could do it.

"That's right you're going to need a new name!" Noa said.

Siege returned ees attention to the conversation with the impression there had been a lead up to this statement that ee'd missed.

"Uh yeah." Siege realized that was true.

"So what are you going to be called, do you have any ideas?" Elfé asked interestedly.

Ee hummed stalling to think, ee recalled a name from a book ee'd read once, it was a gender neutral name too. "I always did like the name Kunsel."


	13. Chapter 13

"Suits you." Noa approved. "Kunsel it is."

The name was a comfy fit Kunsel decided.

"If you're going to go undercover, we're going to need to do something about that eye too. Otherwise there'll be questions." Fang warned. "So, you'll need this to make it past the physical exam…" She held her finger up to give herself a moment, to retrieving something from the car that she and Elfé had arrived in. She passed it to Elfé to give to Kunsel.

"Here you go!" Elfé offered em a small pouch with a cord long enough to wear around the neck.

"Thank you." Kunsel took the pouch feeling something within. When ee tugged it open, ee discovered a plastic tube filled with a solution in which a sclera contact lens floated, it looked exactly like ees remaining natural eye.

"We got it while we were waiting for you to turn up at the extraction point." Fang said.

"So you don't have to wear sunglasses, or goggles all the time to avoid notice." Elfé explained. "You can wear it over the materia and still see."

Kunsel felt emself smile. "This is really thoughtful, thank you." Eye wear was part of the AVALANCHE uniform, to help protect the eyes of their troopers while on assignment. And their identities when out of uniform. But ee certainly couldn't expect to roll up to the ShinRa building, wearing a standard AVALANCHE eye shield or goggles. And ee couldn't get away with wearing sunglasses like ee had in Junon for long, especially indoors or at night. So this contact was going to come in handy.

When they were done eating they bid there host, who had offered them sanctuary the night. A thankful goodbye, to which he nodded sleepily and wished them luck. They left him with some supplies in return, and packed the rest into the cars.

They then took the two cars down to the river. Where all four of them eagerly dressed down to their shorts, and dived in to benefit from the cool clean water in the growing heat of the day.

"Can I borrow your mythrill knife Sie-ah, Kunsel rather." Noa requested from where he sat on the rocky bank. "A hair cut will go a long way towards changing your appearance."

Kunsel had taken precaution to wear civilian clothes and sunglasses in Junon, so ee didn't think the inn keeper or the infantry that had been there would recognize ees face. However ee had not covered ees hair. AVALANCHE had swapped out the yellow balaclavas that they had been using as mercenaries, for more understated brown caps. But the caps were still somewhat recognizable as AVALANCHE uniform so ee'd done without.

Returning to the rivers bank, Kunsel took the knife from ees boot. This ee passed it to Noa, who patted the rock in front of himself.

Sitting in front of Noa, ees feet in the water, ee bowed ees head forward while Noa began to shear away ees tail.

Ee watched Elfé and Fang play. Fang giving Elfé shoulder rides in the water, until they got out to sit in the sun and wait for their under clothes to dry.

"Done!" Noa said at length. "You might want to take a dip in the water, otherwise you're going to be itchy." He warned.

Kunsel felt ees hair, then leaned over the edge of the rock that ee sat on to appraise ees changed appearance. Ees hair had been cropped closely all over in a feathered style, it felt rough to the touch. Noa had done a good job too.

"It looks good, I like it." Ee told Noa who gave em a thumbs up.

Leaping from the rock, Kunsel swam underwater to the opposite bank. There ee popped up by Fang and Elfé asking. "Did you bring any swords in the car?"

"Yup" Fang answered. "Interested in a practice match?" She and Kunsel had been teaching Elfé how to use a sword on their way to Junon, as it turned out Elfé had a talent for it. But due to her amnesia she couldn't say if it was learned or simply instinct.

"I'll get the swords!" Elfé said. Having already dressed, she hurried off to do as she had said. While Fang, Noa, and Kunsel got dressed also. Kunsel dressed in a plain gray jumper, yellow zip up vest, and black trousers that Fang gave em to replace the clothing ee'd been seen wearing in Junon.

Shortly Elfé returned with the swords, which she handed out.

Noa held up his hands. "I'll referee. I'm not risking tanggaling with you lot."

Together they ran through a few standard drills to warm up, until Fang had decided they were ready for a duel. At which point the three of them dropped into their preferred stances, without removing the secured scabbards from their weapons to avoid any injury from the cutting edges of the swords.

Kunsel stepped back out of the range of Fangs sweep. Fang was then forced to dive forward into a roll. Following through, she coming up behind Kunsel to avoid Elfé's stab. Putting Kunsel in the middle. Kunsel leaned out of the way of both on coming swings. Fang and Elfé's blades met, sending Fang stumbling back a few paces when a burst of energy came off of Elfé repelling the attack.

"Sorry!" Elfé called.

"Don't be, this works to our advantage remember?" Fang said to her.

Elfé nodded, a determined focus replacing her worry. She then engaged Kunsel, who who was closest.

Like Fang ee was thrown back a pace. But being ready for it ee was able to hold ees ground, and push forward. Like two magnets repelling each other, their swords barely touched. Kunsel's strikes conecting more often with the power that protected ees sparring partner. Now and then the air around Elfé would shimmer just for an instant, with the iridescence that defined the the bubble of magic surrounding her.

At last the heat of the day, and the strain of keeping up the conflict won out. The two of them cracked a smile each, and tumbled into the grass breathing hard.

They lay there for a while watching the clear sky. Kunsel singing softly, it seemed to help heal ees voice, and Elfé hummed along. Noa and fang packed up the weapons and talked between each other, while Elfé and Kunsel rested a moment post exertion. Until Noa at last came over to the younger members of the party, offering a hand to both of them pulling them to their feet.

"Fuhito and the others have arrived, they're waiting where this river meets the sea. So It's time for you…" He directed at Elfé. "...and Fang to head back to the boat and Wutai. As for Kunsel and myself, we'll take Fang's car because it's less recognizable."

"Already…" Elfé lamented, but noded steadfastly. Kunsel hugged her about the shoulders, in turn her small fists gripped the fabric of ees vest tightly.

Soon Fang came over from the car, putting her PHS away to hug them both saying. "Goodbye's are always awkward, I never have the right words."

"Let's just leave it at see you later." Kunsel offered.

"We'll hold you to that."

Kunsel and Noa waited until Elfé and Fang were both in Noa's armored car, and on their way west towards the sea. Waving them off until they were out of sight.

They then got into the car that Fang and Elfé had arrived in, as they would be heading for ShinRa territory and could not risk the armored car being recognized. Midgar was north of here, which meant taking the alpine trail.

"We have a supplier in Midgar's sector eight industrial area the plate. His name is Clif, he and his daughter Chelsea run an items store there. So it's a craft you'll be somewhat familiar with. If you need to contact us, you can see the Clifs and they'll put you in touch. But remember this has to be kept to a minimum so as not to raise any suspicion. Other then that, you can use your PHS to send them intel, and they will relay it to us. Laundering the information, and making it look like simple transactions with a shop will help keep you, them, and Avalanche safe." Noa instructed.

"Got it." It sounded doable, and ee could be subtle about it no problem.

"Good to hear."

The radio went from music, into the news on the hour. Reporting on a football match between Costa del Sol and Mideel. There was an interview with the principal cast of LOVELESS. And then there was a segment with Heidegger. "...there's a rumor that Kalm was actually attacked, could it have been Wutai? Is ShinRa reluctant to admit Wutai has actually struck so close to Midgar? As the Director of Public Safety what can you tell us?"

"Gya haa haa haa! The rumors are largly false." Heidegger dismissed. "There is no threat to Midgar. The explosion in Kalm was a small isolated terrorist attack by Wutai extremi..."

Noa switched off the radio saying. "We don't need to hear that rubbish. Besides your singing voice is a lot nicer than most of the stuff on the radio."

Kunsel was relieved not to have to endure the interview. Though ee had been keeping ees ear out for any mention of the destruction of Hojo's laboratory. But ee supposed that in war time, it was a relative non event.

In the wake of the radio ee began humming, adding lyrics and singing once ees voice was warmed up. Noa drummed out a beat on the steering wheel with one hand and the thumb of the other.

It was dark by time they made Midgar's sector 7 slum perimeter gate.

"This is your stop." Kunsel heard Noa saying, Noa cut the motor and switched off the headlights.

Kunsel blinked open ees eyes to look up towards Midgars plate, the curve of it eclipsing its city's own glow from this angle. Mako vapor carried in the wind over the wasteland, and bright city lights twinkled. But below the plate was another story. The slums where dim, and when ee stepped from the passenger's seat ee found the place echoing with loud quarreling, and smelling damp and off.

"Take this and make it count." Noa said, he pressed a cord of silver gill in to Kunsel hand once Kunsel had closed the car door behind emself. Closing Kunsel's fingers around the roll, Noa patting ees knuckles.

Kunsel smiled a half way crumpled smile and Hugged the man, who looped an arm around em in return. The other arm Noa held over his eyes while he spoke.

"Get going before I change my mind and drag you to Wutai with us." Noa said voice raw with emotion.

Kunsel nodded. "Thank you for everything. Say hi to Fang and Elfé for me when you reach Wutai. We'll be laughing this up in the end you'll see." Having climbed on to the roof of the vehicle. Kunsel surveyed the night sky a last time before ee'd have to go under the plate. Then with a leap ee caught the parameter wall beneath emself and vaulted over it, landing in a crouch on the other side.

"good luck." Noa said saluting em from the other side of the glass.

"Drive safe." Kunsel told him saluting back. Ee watched Noa pull away into the dark of the unlit wasteland surrounding Midgar, before turning to face the slums.


	14. Chapter 14

This was sector 7, Kunsel was in the right place. Now ee just needed to locate what their informant Clif had dubbed "The Beginners Hall". Cliff had also added, that there was cheep hostel style commendation above the hall.

According to their intelligence. There would be a conscription sweep tomorrow night, that would target The Beginners Hall. For now though, Kunsel had to establish emself and learn the ropes.

Winding through the sector. Ee came upon the weapons shop across from an empty lot, that looked like it had been recently cleared. Stepping through into the weapons shop, Kunsel bypassed the press of customers crowded around the counter, and made for the stairs coming out on a balcony. Taking a second flight of stairs, ee edged in past the crowd gathered outside the second story door.

Within the room was a chain link cage in which two men were fighting. Standing outside the door, a woman refereed the match.

"What's the buy in?" Kunsel asked of the man to ees right who was wearing a hardhat.

"A few years." The man answered glancing at em and quirking a smile, his eyes returned to the fight taking place within the cage.

One man had just lost a few teeth, his knuckles were bloody. And Kunsel suspected a proximal phalange fracture.

The man in the construction cap left ees side, stepping into the cage saying. "I have plans for my share of the gil, so let's make this happen."

"Buy in?" Kunsel asked of an auburn haired girl about ees own age.

"50 gil" She replied, her tone maybe a little teasing.

"Thanks."

Ee added ees fifty gil into the paint bucket that was the pot, and received a numbered tag back from the referee.

Ee noted that tag numbers 10 and 19 hung on the cage's door already, and glancing at the number on ees own tag made out a wobbly 20. So ee was next then.

The man ee'd spoken to before hit the chainlink fence and slumped to the ground, before staggering out to lean against the wall.

Kunsel passed him going into the cage, replacing his number 19 with ees own 20 giving the 19 back to the referee. The cage door was then closed.

Ees opponent number ten, had already beat two men since ee'd arrived. And based on his tag number, Kunsel knew that ten had really bean cleaning up before ees arrival at the hall. At least Kunsel though, that would mean he might be wearing down some.

The Ten's hair was sweat soaked and his brows heavy, he was young in his late twenties or early thirties maybe, and he smelled strongly of alcohol.

Growing up in a mining town Kunsel knew that alcohol could make someone a dangerous fighter. feeling less pain, throwing uncontrolled unpredictable punches. It was a good way to mess yourself up, but unfortunately it was also a good way to mess one's opponent up too. That opponent being Kunsel currently.

If ee'd had had to fight this man outside the cage, ee'd use evasion to ees advantage to disorientate Ten. But as things where the cage prevented it, ee was just going to have to be willing to absorb some hits and try and get in some crucial ones emself.

"Go!" The referee called.

Kunsel would have ideally started with a strike to the man's head or throat to stun him. But this man either had good instincts, or he'd been around the chocobo a few times, or more likely both. Because the first thing he did was grab at the air in front of himself, and assume an upright rather then crained forward position. His ribs were protected by his elbows too.

But his stance and inebriated state demanded that his knee hang forward, it was this Kunsel exploited. Ee kicked at the joint from the outer side, and the man crumpled to land on the knee. Leaving ten facing askew at an awkward angle.

Kunsel kicked up catching him under the chin, and then brought ees heel down again on Ten's nose dropping him to the floor.

But now ees opponent had a hold on ees ankle, and he was backup up on to his feet almost pulling Kunsel down when he used em as leverage. One hand fisted in Kunsel's jumper and maintaining his hold, Ten threw em into the chain link wall of the cage. Followed by dealing two swift punches to Kunsel's middle.

Kunsel held ees breath, and forced ees muscles to absorb the blows. When ee got the first chance ee Kicked out, driving ees opponent off. But regardless when the front of ees top was released, ees shoes skidded a few inches before ee caught emself on the floor and cage wall.

"Haven't had enough yet?" The ees opponent asked. "It's no good beating up on a young thing, no prestige in that."

Kunsel didn't answer right away. Instead ee got ees feet under em pushing emself up off the fence, rocking a few times until ee had steadied emself. Ee knew ee should call it quits, tonight ee had nothing to prove. Ees goal had only been to be sure ee had the right place, to learn how to buy in, and to study the competition. All ee could accomplish at this point, was to disadvantage emself by potential injury before tomorrow nights fight. But despite knowing all this ee just wanted to finish the fight, and this desire won out. Ee fell into ees stance once more.

Ee leaned around a jab, caught Ten's extended arm. And swung him into the chain link, before pulling him backwards and throwing him down.

The man kicked at em, but Kunsel caught ees opponent's leg and twisting it forced the man to roll over. At which point Kunsel stepped around, and drew number ten's leg up behind his back. Effectively pinning him face down long enough for Kunsel to kneel on ees overturned opponent, and capture one of Ten's arms pinning it between his shoulders.

The man kicked with his free leg, and tried using his free arm to roll himself over to better get at Kunsel. But this only put strain on his shoulder joint, and the last time he tried it his shoulder finally dislocated. Not even his drunkenness could keep him from feeling the pain and at last he slapped the floor shouting "Giiive, I give!"

Kunsel released him immediately, and stepped away allowing the man the space to get up.

Ten eyed Kunsel confusedly as he left the cage.

The man with the number 21 tag stepped in. But Kunsel knew ee'd already been irresponsible by finishing the last fight, and so made way for number 22. Handing back ees own tag to the referee.

Taking up a spot leaning in the doorway, ee watched the successive flights. Studying the way each person fought in case this was a regular cowed and ee'd need to fight some of them tomorrow night. Some of these people had real talent, and based on the crowd reaction to their stepping into the cage. Kunsel was willing to bet they regularly supplemented their gil by winning shares of the pot, which ee discovered one did by winning seven consecutive fights.

It was an interesting challenge, Kunsel found ee almost wished ee were fighting still.

It was daybreak by time the crowds cleared, though you wouldn't know it was daylight below the plate. Some of those that had gathered leaving with pockets that rattled, others leaving short a few gil. Kunsel made for the third floor, paying for the bed on the right. The room smelled of sweat, alcohol, and blood, but that was not unexpected. Ee didn't bother getting under the blankets, ees clothes were warm enough. And even nights under the plate were supposed to be warm, let alone light hours in the hotter months of the year. Ee slept through the day.

When ee next woke up at last, it was to the sounds of raised voices and loud music. Ee realized the night had kicked off. Getting up out of bed ee winced, pain blooming out from ees middle. Lifting the hem of ees jumper, ee saw ee had a pretty extensive bruise as a result of last nights fight. But the coloration of it told em it was already on the mend. Ee wondered if this was a consequence of Hojo's experimentation, a bruise like that should have still been developing, not healing.

Leaving the top floor, Kunsel came down stares finding the second story as bottle necked as it had been the previous night. Ee had to actively push ees way through the gathered spectators and waiting fighters, where ee donated to the pot and secured a tag.

Ee received the rumber 8. And apparently number 6 was fighting number 4. The latter had had a good run so far, and was working towards his first share of the pot for the night. Kunsel didn't doubt that this man would be the one ee would faced, and so studied four's technique, looking for habits, tells, weaknesses, few of which ee found.

When it was time, Kunsel stepped into the cage. Ees opponent was all defined showy muscle cobwebbed in popping veins, he was shaved bald but wore his beard and mustache thick. And despite having won a few fights, he was fresh showing little sign of fatigue.

Ee had to impress in this fight, and each successive fight until what? Kunsel wasn't sure, ee glanced sideways at the crowd. Ee didn't know what most of the Turks looked like, and didn't see any of the faces from the AVALANCHE folder. Would they come in uniform or civilian wear? Ee didn't know what a conscription was supposed to look like, so ee'd just have to keep up a steady winning streak. Or at least demonstrate some potential in ees fights until either ee was conscripted, knocked out, or the night ended, whichever happened first. But ee hoped that any Turks observing had a good eye for talent, and that ee could display some of that talent.

"Go!" Came the referee's voice.

Kunsel side stepped a lunge, palming aside the man's grab for em. Turning ee built up some momentum behind ees other hand, driving a back fist in to ees opponent's temple that sent Four crashing into the far wall. Kunsel didn't hesitate and sliding into a low stance, caught the man's ankle and with both hands dragged it out and up from under him. The maneuver made easy as he was already off balance. Ees opponent on the ground now, Kunsel brought a knee down on the man's sternum, dealing two strikes to his face while Four attempted to block with his arms.

Kunsel had to give the man credit for his cool under attack, because seeing that this was not helping him. Four instead took a painful hold of ees thigh just above the knee, and rolling was able to throw em to the ground this time.

Pushing up off the ground, Kunsel's opponent made to stomp down on em. Aiming for ees middle, maybe banking on hitting where ee was still tender from last night.

But by rolling, Kunsel was able to avoid the stomp and get to ees feet once more. The man had invested in the stomp, leaving his stance out stretched and full of holes. Kunsel moved to step into a swift sidekick that had the man stumbling into the fence.

But this ees opponent used to his advantage, springing off the chain link and slamming into em. The both of them hit the solid back wall, Kunsel taking the brunt of the impact which knocked the air from ees lungs and had em coughing. Even as Four clouted em, sending em to ees knees.

Kunsel could predict what was coming next, a kick to the side of the head that would knock em out. Not having to see it coming, ee dropped down on to ees hands almost flush with the floor. The man's kick sailed overhead. Kunsel was up before ees opponent could recover from the investment, delivering an uppercut to the man's chin that ee knew had broken the man's jawbone. Ees opponent slumped to the ground groaning with pain.

Kunsel wanted to check if he was ok, but if the Turks were watching, compassion wouldn't look good on a SOLDIER resume, so ee stifled the impulse. Two others came to help the man out, who seemed to be seesawing between consciousness and unconsciousness, blood trickling from his mouth in thick ribbons.

While ee was busy watching the man being carried off, ee heard the cage close behind em. Turning Kunsel found to ees surprise, the girl of whom ee'd asked what the buy in price was, ee recognized her curling auburn hair. Ee couldn't recall what she had been dressed in the night before, but tonight it was a crisp white shirt and black slacks, a ShinRa pin gleamed at em from her black tie.

Ee didn't think she had paid the buy in price, because there was a man with the number nine tag hurling misogynistic slurs at her from outside of the cage. She was doing a stellar job of ignoring him.

Unfolding her arms, she pushed back her sleeve to expose a shuriken in an arm holster. She didn't immediately draw the weapon, but rather displayed it as a threat. She met Kunsel's eyes her own brown ones steady, the kind of eyes that were always smiling despite that her lips showed a subtle frown.

"Rough around the edges." She commented coolly. "But not altogether bad, I have orders to bring you in for the Soldier exam. You can come quietly, or we can do this the hard way." She said like she was discussing the weather.

So she was a Turk Kunsel confirmed, ee had thought as much upon noticing the pin.

Should ee make an act out of reluctance, or go with her ee wondered. Ee moved to step forward.

She had her weapon out and unfolded in an instant.

Ee raised ees hands. No fool would fight someone with such a formidable bladed weapon in close quarters.

She returned the weapon to its folded state, slotting it back into its holster. She then motioned with her hand for Kunsel to leave the cage.

Those crowded about parted to let them through. And as they made their way back down around to the ground floor, many watched after them.

They met another Turk waiting for them in the weapons shop, who joining them walked together with them. Kunsel positioned between the two of them, but not being handled. They were clearly confident ee wouldn't get far if ee tried to break from them.

Both Turks said nothing until the older of the two, a woman with a blond bob cut pointed out. "There's the train, we'd better catch it."

The one that had initially approached em grabbed ees arm. Hurrying along they made the sector 7 slum train platform in time to slip between the train doors, and into a passenger car. Kunsel suspected this wasn't normally how they traveled between the plate and the slums, but because they had come to recruit they where probably taking this route. Their usual means was likely intended to be kept on the down low.

They didn't leave their spot by the door, instead they stayed standing holding to the overhead loops provided.

Kunsel took the opportunity to establish ees new name, introducing emself saying. "I'm Kunsel." Conversationally, but not offering ees hand like ee otherwise might.

"Cissnei." The Turk ees own age answered. "Of the Turks."

"Cissnei alright, So what happens now?"

Cissnei glanced at em, and ee noticed the arrow cuff link she wore on the sleeve that did not conceal her weapon. "You'll go to sector zero, where you'll have a medical exam. If you're deemed fit for service, you'll join the other Soldier hopefuls in class. And will be sharing army training facilitys and barracks, until you can be assessed and approved for the Soldier program. After that it's mako treatment. Otherwise failed candidates have the option of joining infantry ranks."

Kunsel nodded to indicate ee understood. The idea of undergoing a medical examination had ees anxiety mounting.

They arrived at the sector one plate station shortly. Making their way up the stairs at the end of the platform where there was a car waiting for them, which they climbed into. The younger Turk and Kunsel in the back, the older Turk taking the driver's seat and speaking into a COMM.

"Turk's control, this is Gun, I'm here with Shuriken. We're coming back in with a Soldier candidate."

They took the highway to sector zero, and as they drove Kunsel observed the city. It was nothing like the one below, here true buildings stood, shopping districts, apartments, big and small businesses. Neon lighting up every sign, full scale billboards glowed under bright lights. A blimp moved through the air above, the ShinRa logo projected on its side. In the center of the crown ShinRa had made for itself, and soaring seventy stores the ShinRa headquarters towered, every window aglow.

Below the slums had been little more than ruins and shanty towns in comparison.

They pulled into a car park building beneath ShinRa headquarters, and the three of them stepped out.

Two infantrymen came to meet them, and take Kunsel off their hands saying. "We'll take you to the hospital wing."

"I won't give you any trouble." Kunsel assured.


	15. Chapter 15

Zax had been working for Antonello for a few weeks now. And he had just come up from his regular early morning surf to help set up the stall for the day, when his boss hailed him from afar.

"There you are!"

"Here I am!" Zax waved a greeting, and jogging to meet Antonello and his adult niece Adalina who had come to holiday at the beach.

"We were just talking about you." Antonello said. "I was saying I'll be sad to see you go."

"Oh really? Are you sure you just can't wait to have a break from all that business I'm drumming up?" Zax asked, a sly grin inching onto his face.

"You you little!" Zax's boss said in mock threat, then sat back laughing. "Anyway, I wanted to give you something." And reaching under the desk, he brought out a bag handing it to Zax.

Inside the bag was two white starched shirts, a white double breasted jacket, black slacks, shoes, and a square rig cap.

"Um, is this the right bag?" Zax asked dubiously looking up to find his boss, who in turn was holding out a card to him.

Taking the card Zax read it. "A staff pass on luxury cruise ship The Goddess's Bow bound for…Midgar! For real!?" He bounced on on the spot, utterly failing at containing his excitement.

"I hope you don't mind my taking the liberty."

"This is more than I was hoping for!"

"It'll be sad to let you go, but I can help my uncle out with the stall. Go on Zax accept it, you earned every gil. And they hired you just like that based on uncle's recommendation." Adalina told him.

"Out of this world." Zax highfived his ex boss and Adalina both.

"No point in drawing it out, go get settled in to your new job." Antonello said.

"Right, it's been good. And hey I'll stop by on holiday some time when I'm filthy rich." Zax returned. With quick salute he was off down the street towards the harbor to find The Goddess's Bow, Antonello and Adalina waving him on.

The Goddess's Bow was big, beautiful, and had a bold red hull, the ship's name neatly detailed its sides. Zax immediately decided it was the best ship he'd ever laid eyes on.

When he came up the gangplank. Someone dressed in a similar uniform to the one he would be wearing, greeted him asking. "You're staff right?"

"Yup." Zax confirmed and held out his staff pass.

The other staff member looked it over nodding and stamped the corner of it before returning it. "Good, that means we're just waiting on five others. I'll get someone to show you around staff quarters later. And you don't have to get changed right away, we don't take guests until tomorrow when we ship out. But that doesn't mean you can kick back, we just let the last lot of guest off, we have a lot of work to do before the ship is in shape. You can help us strip the beds and then we'll get you down in laundry." He said.

Zax spent the rest of that afternoon stripping beds, and carting trolleys of linen down to laundry. In the laundry, he was assigned to separating the colors, and loading the correct weight into the washing machines. There were three others tasked with the same job, one of one which helped him know what heat and depth of water to set the machines to, how long to wash each load for, and and what speed to put the load on to spin.

He'd barely got the last load into the washer, before the first was done drying. He then busied himself with transferring the heaps warm of fabric to the table, where some other staff were ironing. The room was piping hot, and Zax was glad he hadn't been wearing his uniform yet or he was sure he would have sweated through it by now, as it was he was already damp.

He had a smidgen of time between getting the last load onto the tables, and needing to be free to help fold the extra linen. In which he was given the task of vacuuming the on board theater floor.

To do this he was obligated to stack the chairs, and shift the heavy solid wood tables. Once he'd vacuumed at least a metric ton off flaky pastry from the plush electric blue carpet, he passed the vacuum pack off to another staff member who was looking for a vacuum not in use, and and returned to the laundry.

He then set about folding the freshly ironed sheets and covers. The lady who had helped him with the wash settings before joined him, carting each stack Zax folded to the rightful cabins. Where the sheets would be set on the bed for those assigned to room keeping. Towels went to the pool, sauna, and on suites. And the costuming for the cast that performed dinner shows, went back stage of the theater.

This done he then helped in the kitchen, washing stacks upon stacks of dishes and glasses into the night, while other staff worked about him at their various jobs. Some cleaned down the food prep surfaces, others cleaned out the freezers to be restocked, and still others cleaned the tables and dinner trolleys, or moped the floors.

Part why through this task, a long whistle sounded on deck changing in tone at the end. Zax recognized this as the sound indicating the Captain was on board. And when the woman did make an appearance in the kitchen a few minutes later, to check on the progress of the work that required doing. Everyone stood at attention calling. "Captain!"

She was a tall broad woman who wore her brunette hair in a neat bun, and she had a tanned ruddy complexion made the more ruddy by the brightness of her white uniform and gloves.

She paced in to the narrow space, casting her eyes about with the easy manner of someone used to authority. At random she opened three cupboards to inspect their cleanliness, nodded and said simply. "Carry on." Before she and her first mate left for other parts of the ship.

Zax woke early the next morning in the crew quarters, where for a moment he didn't recall going to sleep the night before. The others were already getting up and passing into the men's shower, he could hear the water running on the other side of the wall from his lower bunk.

Zax decided to wait for some privacy. And instead made his way out on deck to get started on arranging the chairs and tables in the restaurant theater, and spreading out tablecloths. When he had finished this, he was asked to wind back the pool cover.

He returned to the crew quarters to take his own shower just as the others were leaving. The water was hot, making this the first hot shower he'd had in months, as even in Gongaga hot water was a rarity.

When he was clean. He slipped into his uniform slacks, shirt, dress jacket, bowtie, and once he'd tied his hair into a rough bun he donned his cap. He'd never worn anything quite so stiff, but he looked sharp with just a hint of festivity. Just like a real cruise ship employee should.

"Crew announcement, we will be leaving port in ten minutes." Came a voice over the COMM system. Zax hurried back out on to deck. The last guests were having their passes authenticated, the deckchairs and umbrellas where being arranged, the sun was bright. And the view from this high up was full of billowing sails, and the twinkling sea like beaten metal stretched farther then his eyes could see.

"…Hey ink!"

"Aye?" Zax intoned, realizing another staff member had been trying to get his attention. Zax realized it was the first mate who had called him. Other staff were crowding around too, and the first mate was handing out cards.

"Indicated on these cards are the locations of the muster stations. It's your duty in the event of an emergency to direct passengers to the nearest muster station, so be sure you memorize this information." The first mate instructed then sent the others away to get back to their jobs, but he kept Zax back saying. "Sleeves down."

Zax quickly unrolled his sleeves, he had rolled them up out of habit, unused to long sleeves and not wanting to get the cuffs dirty.

An announcement came over the ship wide COMM, the voice informing guests and crew that they were leaving the harbor.

Quickly striding to the bow of the ship, Zax scanned the harbor far below. He spotted someone waving at him, it was Antonello, and Adalina was just joining him. Together they held up a surfboard on which they had written in yellow his favorite color. "Good luck Zax!"

Beaming at them he hopped up and down, waving both arms as the ship pulled out of harbor.

For the first time in his life he had left the new continent, and ahead was the old continent, a place he'd never been before. Awaiting him there was ShinRa. With that satisfying though in mind, he left the bow for the pool where he was assigned to hand out drinks.

He worked eleven hours his first day at sea, only stopping for the three meals provided. And all the while envying the senior staff, who proven loyal and having had an opportunity to showcase their skills were often in specialist positions, working as fitness instructors in the gym, water sports coaches, and even dive instructors among many other things. There were also lecturers, beauticians, photographers, and expedition leaders. But he reminded himself he was only contracted to stay aboard until they docked near Midgar at the port south down the cost, the first destination for The Goddess's Bow.

On the third night, fifteen hours before they were due to make land. At the tail end of his shift, Zax arrived in the kitchen to begin serving guests arriving for dinner. It was as he was busy wheeling food trolleys back and forth between kitchen and the front of house, that he noted some of the cooks looking oddly sleepy. The kitchen was usual the most active and loud part of the ship, but it seemed halfhearted and lacking tonight.

Zax brushed it off, maybe they were burned out.

It was after the majority of guests had began to eat that his concern really peaked. They too seemed drowsy, a change from the holiday high spirits the guests tended to exude. And the usual chatter the of restaurant during meal times before the night's show began, was growing strangle sedate.

Zax was supposed to stay to continue waiting tables, but abandoning his empty trolley at the kitchen. He made his way out on to deck, where some of the entertainment staff dressed as merfolk and pirates were performing for a crowd of children and parents who where having their dinner outdoors under a canopy of string lights.

Making his way to the Captain's quarters he knocked on the door, knowing the Captain would be here. As the gentleman host was currently directing the staff, and the first mate was in the Bridge.

"Yes?." Came the Captain's voice on the COMM beside the door.

"I'm worried something's wrong with the food." Zax said, a touch awkwardly.

The Captain opened her door saying. "So speak to the head chef, he's not going to like it though."

"Hold on, it's…" Zax began, trying to articulated in a convincing manner that he felt something was off. When over the Captain's private CCOM a voice was heard.

"Captain you had better get down here. I'm not sure what's going on, but several people have passed out and there's some panic. If you make an apAHH!" The voice was cut short in a scream that was accompanied by the unmistakable crack crack crack of gunfire.


	16. Chapter 16

They could still hear the gunfire and a commotion from the COMM. This was joined by the guests panicked screams reaching them as the guests fled from the restaurant.

Zax was off like a shot, the Captain behind him. The two quickly came to the corner looking out on to the deck where guests were scattered, parents carrying their children, and actors in costume were scrambling up out of the pool.

Already Zax could see in the vicinity of the kitchen. The prone figures of passed out or shot guests and staff cluttering the floor, or sitting collapsed at their tables.

"We don't know who the gunmen are." Zax said frustratedly, unable to distinguish legitimate kitchen staff from pirates in chef's uniform.

"I may have some idea of at least one of the people involved." The Captain said, an undercurrent of anger in her tone.

Together they directed panicked guests to their rooms, instructing them in hush tones to barricade their doors. The Captain meanwhile explained to Zax. "We can't risk sending them to the muster stations, I'm fairly sure my first mate is in on this. He's in the bridge right now, It's a secure room so I'm sure he's alive. But he hasn't put out a warning, and didn't alert me even though it's protocol for any distress calls to go to the bridge first."

In pursuit of the escaping guests, two men in kitchen jacket and hat rounded the corner suddenly, almost running into the Captain and Zax. The Captain shot one down. And Zax surprising the other darted out from the shadow cast by the wall, wrapping his arm around the man's gun arm to angle it away and out to sea. Zax then kicked the man in the ribs, loosening the man's grip on his weapon which fell to the deck. He then drove the attacker backwards, hitting the deck railing Zax ducked down and lifting the man's ankles tipped him overboard.

The Captain, having collected the pirate's dropped gun gave it a brief inspection, then pressed it into Zax hands asking. "Zax was it? You better know how to use a firearm. Since I can't trust the staff, I'm going to need your help taking back the ship. I need to get to the bridge where I can raise the alarm, and broadcast for aid." She was telling Zax as she guided them further in towards the main deck behind the rolled up pool cover, being sure to keep low.

"What about the guests?" Zax asked.

"Their best chance is to sit tight until we can take back the ship. We can't do anything for them by trying to plug leaks while three more spring up in the meantime."

Zax eyed the gun he'd acquired. He'd never used a gun before and didn't know a thing about them, looking at it he couldn't tell what was what. But this far from deterred him, energy surged through his blood at the prospect of the fight. They could pull this off, he was sure of it.

From their position they could spy four men standing about the pool, they were likely guarding the pirate stronghold. They clearly hadn't come to check on the sounds of gunfire, because they just stood around rather than investigate, probably assuming it was their own men doing the shooting.

Past and to the right of these men was the metal stairs that lead up to the bridge. That's where the Captain needed to be if she wanted to make a ship wide announcement, and broadcast a distress signal.

"As soon as we fire on these sea serpents their buddies are going to know it." The Captain said, trying to work out the puzzle of just how she was going to get to the bridge.

"No problem, we can take these guys. You make a break for the stairs. I can lead them on a wild chocobo chase while you get into the bridge." He paused going quiet when one of the hostiles wondered near to discard his cigarette in the pool. Zax finishing what he'd been saying, only when the pirate's pacing lead him away again. "Aside from your first mate, they probably won't even know you made it up there until it's to late. Then you'll be able to hold the position so they can't kill the broadcast."

"How old are you, seventeen? We're dealing with grown, armed men."

Zax neglected to correct her on the matter of his age replying simply. "Save this ship Captain. I know the risks, I'm a Soldier in the making after all." He wasn't planing on dying here, if nothing else he still had a message to deliver to Usher Bright.

"Dammit." She cursed but nodded. "Alright, we don't have any options. I'm trusting you."

In agreement over the plan now, they counted to three on the Captain's gloved fingers. On three the two of them leand around the sides of the pool cover, the Captain firing and killing one man instantly. Zax hitting another in the shoulder but getting him in the second shot. In this time the Captain had systematically and coolly shot down the other two, and was already dashing from cover and up the stairs. She just made it out of sight by time more men rushed out of the restaurant theater onto the deck, this time definitely drawn by the sound of gunfire.

Zax fired of a good few rounds, drawing their attention as he too broke cover. Running for the corner back the way he had come, and forcing them to duck back behind tables for shelter. Out of ammunition, and wanting to lead them away from the pool area, Zax didn't take up position there and instead dashed the length of the deck. The deck was narrow and linear, he was a sitting chocobo if he didn't hustle.

As he ran he threw the gun overboard, he'd taken it with him hoping the pirates would think he was still armed, but now that he was out of view it was dead weight.

He rounded a corner, diving behind the lined up plastic barrels of inflatable life rafts, just as a hail of bullets nipped at his heels. He even felt the bullets thudding into the comparatively soft plastic that he lent against for cover.

From here he could reach the guest rooms, but he didn't want to lead the pirates towards unarmed people. His other option was escape through the laundry. The laundry room had exits on both sides of the ship so that transporting washing to and fro, could be made more proficient and less public. The back door lead to a central staff only hallway, the hallway had a back door in most of the different departments. If he could make that hallway, he could by circling around reach the kitchens and restaurant theater if he wanted. And the narrow quarters would mean that if the hall was occupied, they wouldn't be able to use their numbers to overwhelm him, the only issue would be avoiding gunfire.

Taking one of the barrels he dashed across the deck and into the laundry, bullets pelted his makeshift shield but he made it uninjured. He dropped the barrel in the laundry doorway to avoid giving any indication as to where he was hiding, and to slow his pursuers. Vaulting one row of washing machines, Zax ducked behind a clothes rack on which staff uniforms hung and where he would be camouflaged.

Almost immediately after, a man in chef's uniform arrived in pursuit tripping over the barrel in the dark but catching his balance.

"Come out here kid and I might let you join the other hostages in the kitchen." The man said, passing down the first row of washing machines checking inside them as he went. "Or if you prefer we can play hide and shoot. Either way works for me." He fired several rounds into some of the more distant machines.

removing his shoes and socks as quietly as he could, Zax ducked down low and moved around to where he could see into the aisle that the pirate currently occupied. Zax then tossed one of his shoes across the far end of the Landry drawing the man's attention long enough for Zax to crash into him from behind, driving his shoulder and elbow into the man's back and knocking the man to the floor. The pirate gun skittered across the floor, stepping over the man Zax took possession of the weapon. He used the butt end of it to knock the pirate out, sending him to the floor a second time before he could get to his hands and knees.

It was as Zax was just ducking out of the laundry and into the staff hall, that he heard the Captain's ship wide announcement on the COMM.

"All staff and guests. We are currently under attack, please return to your rooms and barricade your doors if you haven't already. Security staff be informed the attack seems to have originated in the kitchen, the pirates are dressed as kitchen staff. If you are kitchen staff, do not attempt to arm yourself or you will be treated as a hostile. The ports of Midgar and Junon have been alerted and help is on the way."

"She did it" Zax inwardly celebrated.

He pressed on. The hall was clear, no one was guarding the kitchen door and Zax was able to slip by. He would have like to storm the kitchen, but the kitchen was cramped and narrow. Plus the pirate that had pursued him into the laundry had mentioned hostages were being kept there. He wasn't willing to risk any of the guests getting caught in the crossfire.

Zax arrived towards the end of the hall, at the door that would open out in the the restaurant theater just before the stage. He listened for a while, the door not having any windows, but not hearing anything he rashly burst out and dived for cover behind the nearest table. The far end of the restaurant theater as it turned out was empty, and it seemed no one had seen him arrive in the dim mood light. But Zax could clearly see the pirates towards the bright kitchen end, milling about out of hearing range. There was at least twenty of them.

It looked to Zax like some of them had just returned to the group carrying something with them, they looked like heavy boxes, or safes rather. It took two men to carry each, and even then they were struggling. Zax doubted those where their weapons caches, to obvious and they would have been searched and confiscated if that's how the pirates had tried to got firearms aboard. No the first mate had probably assured their guns got aboard by some other means. So what was in the safes? Zax guessed instead that whatever it was, was what the pirates had been after when they had planned this takeover. But Zax wasn't privy to a list of the ship's cargo so he couldn't say what it might be.

Being sure to keep below the level of the tables and chairs he moved towards the the gathered pirates, gradually he came within hearing range.

By now a fourth safe had been brought to the kitchen, and the pirates were talking about making their getaway.

"The boat's going to be here I said." One stressed, his tone aggressive.

Another retorting that. "It was supposed to be here seven minutes ago. Securities got us pinned as far as the top deck goes, and we've lost contact with the first mate. If the boat's any later it'll be no good to us. We can't get these prototype weapons out while fighting off security."

So it was weaponry after all, just not their own. In any case it seemed the pirates were having difficulties getting what they had come, for off the ship. Zax guessed their getaway boat was supposed to have come in from Midgar, hence waiting like they had until the latter end of the trip to the old continent. They probably intended to disappear in the city with their prize and sell it later when the heat was off.

The trouble was if help was coming from the direction of Midgar, as the Captain had announced. Then they had no doubt intercepted the pirates ticket out.

Just then, Zax heard the thrumming of helicopter blades. The pirates scrambled, some to cover, some to vantage points trying to asses the situation.

One loud voice was heard from one of the the helicopters saying. "Surrender now, put down your weapons. Come out on to the deck, and you will be unharmed. Surrender now, this is a last warning."

But Zax knew it must be a bluff. They couldn't start a fire fight with the pirates for fear of the safety of the hostages, this was the reasons the ship's own security had not dealt with the threat already. Someone needed to help break the stalemate, and Zax just so happened to be in a position to do something.

Getting as close to the kitchen as he could, and keeping to the back wall of the establishment. Zax could see the hostages in the kitchen, sitting on the tiled floor below the level of the counter. The position also put him behind not only the pirates in the restaurant area, but to the side of and behind those standing around outside the kitchen counter.

Zax held his breath, and springing up into a run shot at the nearest pirate and dived in behind the counter. From the dive he rolled on to his back, facing up in time to aim and shoot one of the pirates that had leaned over the counter intending to shoot him.

The man slumped over the counter. And another crew member took the pirates gun, shooting a second pirate who had come around the counter. Zax took this second pirate's gun also, passing it off to one of the guests.

The pirates were in disarray now, shouting and divided. Split between securing the hostages that had been their security until now, or taking cover since they had come under fire by the infantry and ship security.

"Keep low." Zax instructed, positioning himself as a shield in front of the guests at the open side of the counter. "All we have to do is keep them at a distance. The infantry's here, we just have to hold out."

Two pirates tried rounding the counter at once while opening fire. But the other safe member shot one in the leg, sending him to the floor before any of his bullets could connect.

Zax was able to throw himself over two children before they could be injured. He felt the deep and sudden ache of a bullet settling into his back, it knocked the breath out of him momentarily. But he was able to shoot the man in the throat before he could fire a second time.

The first pirate had propped himself up, and ignoring his bleeding leg was lining up a shot on the staff member who had fired on him. Zax pushed himself up and tackled the man, his gun going off harmlessly punching a hole through the ceiling. With two swift punches that bloodied the pirates face, Zax incapacitated the him.

Looking up, Zax saw that the helicopters had landed and ShinRa infantry were pouring into the kitchen to apprehend the pirates. The remaining pirates were throwing down their weapons, and with hands up where walked out. The whole operation being directed by a blond woman in an expensive red suit jacket, and skirt which she wore with a bullet proof vest.

Zax dropped his gun, and feel back against the kitchen bench coughing before saying. "It's ok now, they surrendered."

Gradually the hostages mustered up the courage to peak up above the counter, while the other staff member encouraged them up and out of the kitchen towards rescue.

"You're bleeding" One older woman said to Zax. "You have to get medical attention."

Zax nodded mutely, allowing her to coax him up. Her hand on his arm as they joined the gathering crowd of crew and guests around the helicopters and infantry on deck. Zax was glad to hear among the talk, that the medics thought that the food must have been spiked with dream powder. And that the guests and staff who had passed out after eating would be ok, and have no lasting health issues as a result.

Adrenalin mingled with shock, and in the wake of the necessity for action he was left humming with energy. The tips of his fingers tingled with it too, wanting to be expressed. He reminded himself the fight was over, mentally urging himself to let go of the bone.

"You need that taken care of." An infantryman with a first aid kid said on approaching Zax. Zax was lead out of the way to sit at a table and instructed to remove his jacket and shirt. Which he did being sure to face away from any onlookers. And when he had removed his uniform shirt, he held it to his front to hide his puffy areolas and developing breasts while the medic removed the bullet.

"Fortunately it's not deep, the bullet was at the surface." He said, showing Zax the mangled bullet that he had plucked out with a tool like blunt tweezers.

The Captain, who had a strip of medical tap above an eyebrow and blood matted in her hair. Was talking with the expensively dressed woman in red, and looking about she spotted Zax, gesturing for him to come over to them.

"The lady in red, who is she?" Zax asked, while the infantry medic used a materia casting a healing spell to close the wound.

"You don't know?" The infantryman asked. "That's Scarlet director of weapons development for ShinRa."

Zax slipped back into his shirt, and thanked the infantry medic. Before jogged to join the Captain and Scarlet.

"…a response boat is on the way to ferry the guests and crew to Midgar, and we have word from them that they have intercepted the pirate vessel on route. But if you could Captain, I'll need you to stay aboard The Goddess's Bow to direct a search of the ship to look for any remaining hostiles, or explosives. Just in case. I'd like to do it myself, but my priority is getting the cargo back to midgar."

"No, that's understandable. I'd be more comfortable securing my own ship anyway, I feel it's my duty." The Captain said, then indicated Zax. "This is the staff member I was telling you about." She gave Zax a sideways smile.

Scarlet glanced at him. "So you're the one who helped take back the ship, Soldier may have use of you." And then she indicated for a man in the red trench coat of an infantry officer to come forward. "We'll be taking this candidate back to Midgar with us."

The officer saluted her, and taking Zax by the arm lead him away towards one of the helicopters.

Zax twisted to wave his farewells to the ship's Captain, wanting to express his thanks for her recommending him to the SOLDIER program.

Getting seated in the helicopter, Zax watched the ship grow distant bellow them in the vast sea. The Captain had gone with her own security and the infantry to make a search of the ship, and he knew she wouldn't see it but he waved once more regardless.

They had been in the air a small while, and Zax had been content to sit back and keep warm in the blanket he had been given. But when the air traffic director announced on the COMM that they were in Midgar airspace and cleared for landing, he felt his heart skip a beat. He was to excited to resist pressing up against the window, watching for the city's glow to come in to view.

Midgar looked like a crown brilliant with lights, a city in the sky. He felt as though it welcomed him as they descended atop the impressive ShinRa headquarters building.

Eager to get in out of the wind, Zax followed the infantry and Scarlet, who had just arrived in a second helicopter. Inside via the rooftop door.

A woman in a neutral colored suit jacket and pencil skirt was there to meet Scarlet, who gesturing towards Zax said. "A souvenir for Heidegger."

"I'll show you to the hospital floor." The woman offered, and led Zax to the lift. When they arrived Zax stepped out into the reception, finding the place bright and a little hard on his eyes.

"I'll leave him with you. he's for Soldier." The woman who had brought him there, told the receptionist at the desk from the lift. And hitting a button for her own floor, left Zax with her.

Zax rocked from foot to foot a little lost for what to do, while the receptionist's fingers moved over the keys of her keyboard.

"Doctor Este D will see you in a moment." She told him at last.

Este D was a young woman in her late twenties or early thirties, with medium length blond hair tied in a sleek tail. Seeing Zax was the only occupant of the reception, she limited her greeting to. "Right this way."

Zax followed her six doors down a hall floored in linoleum that was shiny beneath the fluorescent lighting. They turned into a shared office that had two desks and two tables, but the other desk and table were not in use. She dragged the curtain across anyway and asked. "Name and place of birth?"

"Zax Fair." Zax gave, he then added quietly. "Gongaga."

Este setup some equipment the she used to measure his height, then she had him stand on some scales while she asked about his health. "Any health issues run in your family then? How about allergies?"

"Not that I know of?" Zax said. "I don't know if I've ever even been sick." He wandered thoughtfully.

She took his blood pressure, had him perform a few squats, asked about potential disabilities none of which he had, noted that his left hand was his dominant one. Cast a spell on him to test magic stamina, had him cast a simple spell after taping some sensors to his temples. The processes was a laborious one.

"Any physical defects?"

Zax felt his face flush at this question. "Um, it's just that umm."

"Yes?" Este asked as if trying to draw an answer from him.

"I was born different, sex wise is what I mean."

"It's called DSD." She said turning to her computer, she sighed exasperatedly as she wrote something and hit enter. She pushed away from the desk and was about to stand, when an alert sound drew her attention back to the monitor screen.

"Doctor Kilmister would like to see you personally." She told him. "Please wait here." She got up and left, supposedly to meet Kilmister.

Zax did a few extra squats in her absence until he heard footsteps on linoleum, and Este's voice along with a new voice.

Kilmister was a middle aged man gone white on top before his time, he wore his snowy hair in a long narrow braid down his back, and sported a tidy beard.

"Zax, am I saying that right?" He asked shaking Zax hand.

"Yeah." Zax confirmed. "That's right."

"Can you tell me, were you conceived via in vitro?"

"What's that?"

"Did your parents need medical help for your mother to become pregnant with you?"

"No." Zax told him truthfully.

"You understand that this is a medical setting, and our interest is purely medically motivated?"

"Sure?" Zax replied confusedly.

"Normal, only men are allowed to take the Soldier exam, however I feel you have potential. I'd like to better assess your body, would you undress?"

Zax hesitated for a moment fingers numbing. He felt panicky jumpy and leaden at the same time, but refused to show it as he shrugged out of his blood stained shirt. He had no shoes, if he had he could have stalled longer, so instead he decided to get it over and done with tugging down his trousers and shorts together. He straightened up, but his eyes remained cast down and toward one leg of the desk.

"Humm, it's hard to say based on a cursory examination like this, but your condition is either clitoromegaly, or a case of micropenis. Tell me Zax, have you had any bleeding from your vagina? Or maybe from this foremost part of your external genitalia?"

"No." Zax said a little alarmed at the idea.

"Alright you can get dressed now, the ordeal is almost over." Kilmister promised.

Zax breathed out to steady himself, and slipped back into his clothes.

"I'm going to need to book you for a hysterosalpingography with one of our doctors tomorrow. And then depending on the results of the hysterosalpingography, I may need to prescribe you some medication. If all goes well then maybe we can cheekily make an exception, and I'll be able to recommend you for the Soldier program. Is that alright?"

He'd come this far and he wasn't about to turn around now, not when he was this close. "Yeah, sure thing."

The medical exam had been an embarrassing uncomfortable experience, and he got the idea that there would be more of the same to come tomorrow. But it seemed like he might make the SOLDIER program at last. A shiver of excitement ran through him, and he couldn't help smiling at the prospect.


	17. Chapter 17

Kunsel had only been with ShinRa a short while, but already ee was top of the SOLDIER candidates class. Whatever Hojo had done to em must have worked ee supposed, but didn't like to dwell on the thought.

SOLDIER training was generally not a voluntary thing, you were conscripted. And the war with Wutai created the demand. At least it meant Kunsel didn't need to pretend to be happy about being here. But despite ees opposition to ShinRa, ee'd discovered ee fit in. SOLDIER candidates tended to have rough edges and rugged roots, most came from the country and small towns seeking opportunity, or from troubled lives in the city. This wasn't limited to SOLDIER either, the same sort could be found in the infantry, and among the Turks too.

For example Reno, the redhead ee had seen with Rufus ShinRa had grown up beneath Midgar's plate. And had Joined the Turks to avoid being taken in by crime lord Don Corneo. And then there was Cissnei, who had been orphaned.

Ee wasn't sure what ee'd been expecting. But somehow it hadn't been for the vague enemy that was ShinRa, to have a human side. It was silly to have thought otherwise ee realized, ee'd known that ShinRa owned most of the job market. Known that even those who didn't officially sign on with ShinRa, were dependent on mako energy to some degree. The very layout of the city was indicative of this, built on the back of the slums, the ShinRa tower surrounded on all sides by the human shield that was Midgar's population.

Today was like the others. Overcast as it always was in Midgar, though you couldn't tell from the windowless training halls that they shared with the infantry. Not being admitted to the SOLDIER program yet, meant they couldn't book time in the virtual reality training room on the SOLDIER floor. But for a change of pace it seemed there had been another conscription sweep since Kunsel had been brought in along with a few others. So there were some relatively new faces in the class.

Kunsel dropped ees bag, and rolling ees shoulders first. Sat down next to ees bag to strap the sand weights to ees ankles and wrists, wrap ees fists, and slip into the soft shoes provided to them. Ee'd already donned the balaclava before leaving the barracks, ee had some distinctive features and preferred to make as little of it as possible. Fortunately the habit of semi gearing up before arrival at class was fairly common, and did not draw attention in and of itself.

Their coach Bardulf, a 3rd class SOLDIER with a mean streak. Got the attention of the candidates class, calling. "Line up!"

Two neat rows were formed, the foremost of recruits like emself who had been accepted into the program but who had not yet undergone SOLDIER augmentation. The second, of candidates whose potential had yet to be assessed.

Satisfied that he had the class's attention, their coach instructed. "We'll warm up by pairing off to practice some basic drills."

The neat lines broke apart. And Kunsel requested the assistance of the young man in the row behind em.

The two of them practiced cross blocking, and deflections. Kunsel would throw a punch and ees partner Jet would react to it, first without instruction to gauge Jet's natural reflexes. Then Kunsel would either show him different ways to block the strike, or ee would correct the others technique. And then it was Jet's turn, so they swapped roles with ee's classmate critiquing ees technique. Ee might be strong, and proficient in the use of weaponry. But Kunsel still had room to improve, in this area particularly ee felt.

Coach Bardulf observed each pair, until he came to Kunsel and Jet. He watched them as the two ran through the series of strikes and defenses, before nodding to himself. "Kunsel, I want to see better lean in from you, don't hold back, you're not doing anyone any favors. And Jet you need to stay light on your toes, if kunsel was leaning in to each attack like he's supposed to. You'd be needing to keep mobile to avoid absorbing more impacts than need be, you're going to be slow and clumsy like this."

Making the suggested adjustments they continued the exercise, until the coach had seen to all the groups and called for the pair's to split up and switch.

Kunsel practiced counters with ees next partner, a first row recruit this time. Kunsel would throw a kick and then instruct ees partner on how to bring up his leg to absorb the blow, and from there how the situation could be turned to ones advantaged. Then like before, they swapped roles.

When Bardulf came around this time, his upper lip drew back minutely and he left without saying anything to check on the others. Kunsel had learned in the time ee'd been in the man's class, that Bardulf did not like to be left without criticism to be made. Ee didn't smile or risk Bardulf's ire, but ee did get some vindictive pleasure out of seeing the man's back retreat into the crowd. Still ee felt bad for the next pair he came across with room for improvement, no doubt they would get a lap around the hall. Kunsel wasn't surprised to see two pair's running the walls to satisfy the coaches dampened mood.

After these drills, the rest of them were instructed to join there four classmates already doing laps. The hall becoming noisy with the thud of lots of shoes on the metal floor. Kunsel knew to pace emself, but ee also knew this was a losing game. On principal Bardulf hated the top of the class. Since undergoing experimentation, Kunsel had become a better then average runner sure. But not even a fully fledged SOLDIER could run forever. All Bardulf had to do was wait, ee wouldn't call it off until the top of the class gave out, and then he'd pretend like he was ever going call stop. The top of the class before Kunsel had been subjected to the same.

It was tempting to run as long as ee could, to at least put some strain on the coach's patience. But Kunsel knew it was a trap to set em up as the bad guy among ees classmates, and ee wasn't so invested in annoying their coach that ee would make the others suffer. So when ee began to see signs of others flagging, ee slowed coming to a halt and doubling over hands on knees. Ee didn't bother straightening up or looking at Bardulf, no doubt the man was wearing smugness well, ee didn't need to see it.

"I didn't call a stop yet." Came the man's targeted chastisement.

Kunsel ignored ees coach, and split away from the others. Making ees way over to the wall where ee dropped down and tugged ees water from the mesh side pocket of ees bag, sipping slowly while ee mailed Cliff the AVALANCHE supplier in sector 8. Typing up the information ee'd discovered while looking in to Reno, the information regarding Don Corneo and his ties to ShinRa. Sending the mail away ee glanced up to be sure Bardulf hadn't caught em on ees PHS. Ee found the man keenly berating some unfortunate greenhorns.

Finishing ees drink and rocking up on to ees feet, ee rejoined ees classmates for sparring practice.

"Line up!" Bardulf called. They formed their two lines once more

Bardulf was explaining the importance of real combat experience to the newest additions to the class, but Kunsel's attention was drawn back to the door and a late arrival. Kunsel cringed, Bardulf was in a good mood at least.

The late greenhorn hopped the first half of the way, while strapping his sand weights into place around his ankles. Then ran the rest of the way over to line up at the end of the second row.

There was no way Bardulf hadn't noticed, sure enough the coach pointed the late arrival out. "You there, Fair. That hair, get it cut after class. Why are you late?"

Fair broke stance to touch his fluffy black hair that he had tied in a rough bun. "Got held up at medical." He explained in a southern new continent accent that Kunsel knew well, being similar with some regional variations, to that of Noa's.

Bardulf held off ripping into the newest addition to the class, and instructed them all to begin the next drill.

Mats from against the far wall were arranged on the floor and unrolled. Kunsel didn't need to be told and stepped into the center of the ring indicated on the mats.

As the others gathered around, Bardulf explained to the exercise to the greenhorns. "Kunsel here is our resident tough guy." He passed around a SOLDIER helmet filled with plastic tags each numbered. And to Kunsel he passed a sturdy foam practice sword. "It's your job to force him out of the ring. You'll take it in turns according to the number on your tag, giving you the element of surprise. If anyone can beat the top of the class, he will become top of the class for as long as he remains undefeated. For added incentive I'll shout the new top of the class lunch. Begin."

There was a collective sound of interest at the mention of taking the title and a free lunch.

Kunsel's first opponent came at em fast from the back left. Kunsel quickly knelt to avoid the blow aimed at the side of ees head, one leg still extended behind emself to trip ees opponent. Using their own speed against them to send them into a role out of the ring. Signaling the end of the attempt, and the beginning of the next assault.

The second was a more experienced opponent, who dived at Kunsel's ankles from behind the moment Kunsel started getting back to ees feet. Kunsel couldn't let the boy pin em, so rolled sitting up to bring the sword down on the now exposed neck of ees opponent.

Ees third opponent wasted no time dashing onto the mat and kicking the sword out of Kunsel's hands. He then lept into Kunsel knocking em over and dealing two solid blows to the jaw, before Kunsel could kick ees legs up and get them around the guy's neck from behind. Pulling him backwards and down to hold him in a pin for the count of five as he struggled.

The fourth came straight at em with the foam sword which Kunsel had to sidestep. The boy slashed at em again, this time Kunsel caught the mock blade between ees palms, and stepping forward drove the practice weapon against ees opponent out-ringing him.

Bardulf remarking on this. "If that had been a true combat situation, you would be more likely to lose your fingers or a hand that way then stop a blade."

Kunsel wasn't listening, ee didn't need Bardulf distracting em from the fifth combatant. Who ee managed to side step, then planting ees reacquired sword on the others back, push him from the mat.

Ees sixth opponent tried to grab ees arm and pull em from the mat. But Kunsel brought the pommel of the sword down on the others hands, breaking his hold and sending him tumbling out of the ring instead.

The seventh ee out-ringed by keeping him at bay with the sword, then stepping into a side kick that connected solidly.

Kunsel looked about quickly for ees eighth opponent but found non. Ees puzzlement was not only ees, the others too seemed to be looking around for the one with the eighth tag.

Finally he came forward, he was the late arrival from before. Up close Kunsel realized he was taller than emself and of a sturdy build. His dark purple eyes where focused intently on Kunsel. He did not immediately attack, instead seemed to be sizing Kunsel up. "You're making yourself pretty unpopular." He said. "And you're winded, get your breath back. You're good, but it would be no fun fighting you if you're tired."

Bardulf was growing impatient. "Fair you're holding up the lesson, and practicing poor strategy by giving up an advantage."

"Give me a chance coach." Fair requested.

"Ok, you're on." Kunsel intervened. Tossing the sword to one side and rolling ees shoulders. Kunsel rested ees hands on ees knees while ee got ees breath back. Fair was ether a showoff or confident, maybe both. The combination wasn't uncommon among the type brought in for SOLDIER.

Once Fair had warmed up by performing a few squats. And when Kunsel had ees strength back, ee announced "Ready." Sinking into ees stance.

Fair was quick off the mark, closing the distance between them he made to strike Kunsel square in the face.

Kunsel palmed the strike aside, though ee felt Fair's knuckles graze the tip of ees nose.

Fair moved fluidly with the redirection of his energy. Pivoting on his foot and turning the moment into a spinning roundhouse, that cough Kunsel in the back of ees knees throwing em into a kneel.

Fair tackled Kunsel then, straddling ees middle. He would have landed a punch, had Kunsel not got ees hands under Fair's folded legs in time to throw him back on to the mat. Giving Kunsel the chance to get back to ees feet, only to be knocked down once more when Fair kicked up with both feet simultaneously. Decking Kunsel and righting himself.

Swinging ees legs level with the mat as ee swiveled into a crouch, Kunsel swept Fair off his feet. This time Kunsel had the opportunity to get to ees feet in a truly stable stance.

Fair rolled backwards, coming up in to his own stance. They faced each other puffing with exertion. Fair's eyes alight with a spark that had nothing to do with mako, a big smile on his face.

Fair began an assault without making any allusion about it, a jab, a cross both palmed aside. A back fist that Kunsel had to lean out of the way to avoid, as it carried to much power behind it.

There was an opening and Kunsel aimed a side kick at Fair, wanting to drive Fair back. Put some distance between them, recognizing now that Fair had more brawn to his name then ee did.

What Kunsel was not expecting, was for Fair to turn on an angle making himself a slimmer target, dodging the kick in the same movement. He then looped an arm around Kunsel's leg and hugged it to his side. Turning further he reeled Kunsel in closer. Then grabbing Kunsel's opposite bicep, Fair threw his head back and brought it forward. Cracking it into the bridge of Kunsel's nose.

Stars cascaded across Kunsel's vision, and shaking ees head only managed to throw em even closer towards losing grip on consciousness. Ee managed to mouth. "Did you just…?" But ees words trailed away with the vision of Fair's flushed, grinning face.


	18. Chapter 18

Zax touched his hair after the hairdressers cape was removed from his shoulders, finding that it felt light and licked up from his head at all angles. He used his fingers to smooth it back as well as it could be made to, a few suborn pieces in the front kicking forward despite his efforts.

The nurse left his trainee's uniform on the table. Instructing him to change out of the plain t-shirt and cotton pants he'd been wearing since he'd woken up on the hospital level, and been asked to change. Which Zax did when the nurse drew the curtain across for him.

The nurse was passing off the hairdressers cape and shears to one of the hospital level staff for cleaning, when Zax drew back the curtain. He then lead Zax back to his hospital ward saying. "The doctor will be with you shortly." And left Zax there in the four bed room.

The bed next to his and the only other bed currently occupied, had had it's curtain drawn around it all day. But when the nurse was gone, the curtain rustled then someone peaked out.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" The person asked of Zax, and drew back the curtain between them completely.

Zax recognized em by ees densely freckled arms, and mako-bright grey eyes. Ee was the classmate Zax had fought earlier. "Oh hey! It's you, Kunsel right?"

Kunsel without ees balaclava, had an austere look to em. But part of ees face bore extensive scarring, and ees lips were framed by a set of dimples, which gave em some character.

Kunsel, like Zax wore a dressing over ees nose. From under which a dark bruise was developing, seeping out from beneath the dressing like ink spreading in water. And ee also wore the trainee's uniform, like Zax he'd probably just finished changing back.

"Ummm eeer, you see. when I headbutted you, I kinda knocked myself out too." Zax explained a little embarrassed to have to do so. "But!" He added quickly. "I stayed on my feet just a little longer. And you can't hold it against me, I've never fought anyone shorter than me. Where I come from everyone's bigger, and their nose is usually at my forehead level." He indicated his meaning by pointing at his forehead.

"You knocked yourself out…" Kunsel repeated clearly incredulous but managing to keep ees tone bland.

At this Zax laughed. "Don't hassle me ayt?" Then said. "My name's Zax by the way, but you can call me Zack if it's easier." Zax had discovered that people here found it difficult pronounce his name, and in turn Zax had difficulty pronouncing some of the names and words he'd come across.

He offered his hand and Kunsel shook it. "You're the first friend I've made in Midgar." Zax announced, he felt his happiness evident on his face.

"Hold your chocobos, buy me dinner first." Kunsel lightly teased.

"That reminds me!" Zax declared. Searching his left pocket he produced a meal voucher. "Lets share ok? I feel bad for knocking you out. So consider it an apology slash friend date?"

"Where have you been all my life." Kunsel sat back on ees hospital bed and asked. "What's the deal with that stunt before, giving up your advantage?"

"I know it was a bit cheeky, especially being my first day in class and all. But it was fun wasn't it?"

Kunsel blinked like ee hadn't been expecting Zax reasoning despite Zax having stated it at the time, ee shrugged but a smile curved ees lips and ee admitted. "I guess, yeah." Then ee pointed out. "But despite specifically giving up the advantage, you seemed pretty intent on winning?"

"Of course! I'm here for a reason ya know. Besides, you were standing between me and dinner!" Zax reminded, waving the voucher for emphasis.

"Unbelievable." Kunsel said this time not able to fend off the little snort of laughter. "Ok, dinner out could be fun as you say."

Zax nodded decisively. "Good."

The doctor came in then. Took a look at their identical injuries, and handed them each a subscription for a potion. "Your release forms are waiting for you at reception. And do try to play nice in the future."

Kunsel was up out of there almost before the doctor had finished talking. Zax wasn't far behind, jogging to catch up.

When they had signed their respective release forms, and where in the lift. They both twisted the caps of their potions and downed the content sighing in relief.

"So, are you from Midgar?" Zax asked.

"No…" Kunsel answered. "…Junon." Ee said.

Now that Kunsel mentioned it, ees accent was a little different to those Zax had heard in Midgar so far.

"How long have you been in Midgar?" Zax questioned, once they had exited the lift and made their way across the foyer and out the front doors. From there they tool the steps down past the modern art sculpture outside the ShinRa building's main entrance.

"Not long." Kunsel admitted. "But I make it my business to know my way around." And ee lead the way, ee seemed to know where they where heading too.

"I'm glad one of us does." Zax said. "I doubt I'd know this place even if I'd been here a year." He confessed. "I wasn't expecting the city to be as big as it is." He was looking around, having seen little of sector 8 in passing over on his way to ShinRa headquarters. Gazing at the light up fountain that they passed as they walked beneath an arch. A clock fixed over the arch told Zax it was ten at night.

Changing the topic Kunsel said. "Let's find us a haunt."

"I hear ya." Zax agreed, eyes full of sector 8 LOVELESS avenue's lights and nightlife. Nose turned toward the good smells coming from the direction of foodie ally.

"What do you like?" Zax asked his companion, as they wove through the crowd amidst the stalls.

"Humm." Pointing out a stall serving barbecued greens, Kunsel said. "Good looking tucker, reasonable prices, your voucher should get us a proper tea there."

"That's my speed." Zax agreed, and the two strode over to secure two of the few vacant seats at the kiosk.

The food was good, but as it turned out the company was better. Zax discovered that Kunsel was just two months older than himself, and that ees favorite color was either green or orange, ee was indecisive on the matter.

The usual get-to-know-your-new-friend questions out of the way, Zax mentioned. "I'm from Gongaga." Deciding he wanted his first friend in the city to know.

"That's south of the new continent." Kunsel correctly stated. "You've come a long way then. Are you…here with anyone?" Ee then asked tone unsure.

"Yup, you!" Zax laughed at the face Kunsel made, and answered ees question seriously. "My folks are back in Gongaga, I didn't tell them I was leaving." He admitted, he hadn't stopped to think about his parents or Balto in a while, to preoccupied with so many other things. Though he had thought about Pollensalta on occasion and where she might be now. "How about you?" Zax asked turning to his companion.

"It's just me." Kunsel said.

"Is it not something you want to talk about?"

Kunsel shrugged. "I don't know where my family is, we got separated. It's not an unusual story."

Zax frowned at his barbecue. It might not be uncommon he supposed, but that didn't mean it was any less painful right? Zax didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't sure his folks were safe in Gongaga, even if he didn't get along with them. Pollensalta was the exception to both rules, she had always been the sturdiest person Zax knew, he didn't need to worry about her.

Zax nudged Kunsel's shoulder with his own. Offering the gesture in place of having the right words for the situation.

"So how come you're here anyway?" Kunsel asked and bit a piece of tantal off the end of ees skewer.

"To join Soldier." Zax told em. "Travel, start a few fights. Make friends." He added the last with an exaggerated wink. "And you?"

"Conscripted." Kunsel answered simply. "I'm due to undergo augmentation soon." This second detail ee delivered being less cavalier in doing so.

Zax paused barbecue skewer hovering between plate and open mouth, forgetting about his food Zax asked. "You're eyes are so bright, like mythrill or something. I thought you'd already started?."

Those eyes turned to him consideringly. "Yeah, I've taken a dip in mako before." Kunsel said ambiguously. "But I'm nowhere close to a Soldier's level of SP."

"Are you…nervous?" Zax asked, getting the sense that the mentioned dip in mako had been a bad experience.

"Nah nahhh." Kunsel assured, probably assuming Zax had been asking to gauge if he too should be nervous. "It'll be fine, the mako technicians just said to eat a big meal afterwards for pep. But it means I'll be transferred into the third class training program, not that I'll miss Bardulf. But hate to leave you by your lonesome."

"No worries." Zax assured. "Keep a spot warm for me, and pretty soon I'll join you. You'll see. So hey what time do you get out? Maybe I can visit. I'll bring you some tucker too, the hospital foods pretty wanting."

"I'd appreciate it." Kunsel said with a laugh.

Zax was glad to observe that ee looked more confident about the prospect of the approaching SOLDIER augmentation.

"Ahhh loads of food." Zax went on. Then asked, now knowing Kunsel might have some perspective on the matter. "So the Soldier exam, do you think I'll pass?"

"Yeah. Even if Coach fails you for getting into his bad books, he's not the one with the final say. That's up to the firsts and the science division."

Zax realized Kunsel meant 1st Class SOLDIER operatives when ee had said "firsts". Pollensalta had once mentioned that they were worriers without equal on the planet. He smiled into his plate at the thought. He'd do his auntie and himself proud one day and make first.

Spirits high once more, now that they had been feed. They went on their way, leisurely strolling beneath the cloudy night sky. Zax couldn't say if the reason the sky was so bright even late at night was due to light pollution, or mako in the atmosphere.

"I miss the stars." Zax commented, the gil in the fountain on their way back reminding him of the clear night sky.

A boom of thunder sounded, following a flicker of lightning.

"Yeah." Kunsel agreed. The rain rolled in heavy, and the two of them picked up the pace arms crossed for warmth or held over their heads.

When they made it back, they were already soaked enough to be tracking in puddles. Leaving the rain a muffled rawer outside, returning through a side door that opened into a stairwell. Together they ascended a few flights of stairs. It seemed quiet compared to the ambiance of LOVELESS avenue, but comfortably so.

"Let's do this again sometime." Zax requested, as they came to the fork in the road leading to their separate accommodations. Zax was still staying temporarily in infantry barracks, while Kunsel had already moved to the SOLDIER floor.

"Deal." Kunsel agreed. "Night." Ee waved.

Zax saluted while walking backwards, before jogging off down the hall. His footsteps echoing in his wake.


	19. Chapter 19

The very next day the details of the up and coming SOLDIER exams had been announced, and Zax's name was on the list of accepted candidates for the exam. That's what Zax was saying when he found Kunsel in the corridor outside the training hall. Or rather, when Kunsel found him on the floor arm wedged inside the vending machine.

"Normally greenhorns don't get a look in until the second exams since their recruitment." Kunsel wondered aloud, while watching Zax wrestle two snack bars from the machine.

"Apparently someone vouched for me? Funny that, I don't know hardly anyone in Midgar. And non who'd have the authority, I don't think?"

"Sometimes the firsts come around talent scouting." Kunsel suggested. Ee crouched down to taking a hold of Zax other hand, pulling to help free him. "Congrats." Ee said, but it wasn't without concern. Anytime ShinRa took interest in a young person it was cause for concern in Kunsel's mind. But heck the other had put on an impressive show the day before, especially for it being Zax's first day in class. And ee didn't want to cast a shadow on Zax's achievements.

"How's your head by the way?" Zax asked, getting to his feet and passing Kunsel one of the two snack bars he had won.

"Fine fine." Kunsel assured. "Doc told me to lay off the more physical parts of class today. He seemed to expect I'd heed that warning too."

"You speak my language."

Kunsel was interested to discover once they entered the training hall. That despite not winning the title of head of the class, on the technicality of knocking himself out. The class had taken a shine to Zax, the others greeting him with a dozen enthusiastic waves and "Morning"s. He had made himself quite the star since his and Kunsel's match. Ee couldn't fault them.

Their coach smiled nastily when he caught sight of Kunsel. Probably expecting, hoping even that Kunsel was feeling putout to have been dethroned. But Kunsel was able to brush it off. If ee had to lose to anyone, ee couldn't ask for better than to lose to Zax.

"Line up!" Bardulf called as he did every morning. "Those scribbles need to be covered if you're wanting to make Soldier." He said, singling out Zax for the second time in as many days. His tone didn't quite hide from Kunsel's ears the pleasure with which he criticized Zax appearance.

"Tattoos sir." Was Zax reply. He had tugged down his jumper sleeves.

"Tats." Bardulf dug. He cuffed Zax lightly about the head, then proceeded down the line.

Kunsel took the opportunity while Bardulf's back was turned, to shoot ees friend a sympathetic look.

Zax seemed little phased, returning ees look with a shrug.

"We'll start with ten minutes of non contact sparring, followed by some time on the long distance weapons range. Pair off."

Kunsel felt a hand clasp ees own from the back row, and ee allowed Zax to walk them to a free space.

Zax collected a set of focus mitts from the equipment bin in the alcove in the wall, and tossed them to Kunsel who could demonstrate how they were used.

"I can hold back if you're head's sore." Zax said, it wasn't a taunt just a sincere offer.

But Kunsel declined. "I'll be right." Having slipped into the mitts, ee held them out as targets that mimicked vital places to aim for on the body.

Zax feigned a hit from the left and came in with a quick sharp jab from the right. Delivering the power strike from the left instead, demonstrating his left favoring fighting style. This Zax followed with an uppercut. when Kunsel held the mitt at chin height facing downwards, mimicking the effects and best openings that would be seen in a real opponent. All the while thinking through the fight emself, and what ee might do in the place of Zax's hypothetical foe.

Kunsel glanced up to see Zax smiling, that makoless spark back in his eyes.

The whistle was blown to signal the switch over, and Kunsel passed the mitts to Zax and shook out ees hands.

While Zax slipped into the mitts, pulling back his sleeves to do so. Kunsel took the time to study the others tattoos. Identical patterns adorned both of Zax arms, extending from his wrists to just past the bend of his elbows. Kunsel recognized the style of art from Zax's part of the world, and they were hardly scribbles ee thought. The artist had clearly been talented and Zax wore them well.

Kunsel started of slow, to allow Zax to get used to his role. Beginning with a jab and a cross, followed by a back hand. Seeing Zax was keeping up, and feeling confident that yesterday's injures weren't going to trouble them. Kunsel stepped in placing ees own heal behind Zax's, ee followed through with two palm strikes. It had the desired effect, and Zax tipped over backwards. Kunsel smiled when he saw that Zax had fluidly turned it into a roll, from which he had propelled emself back onto ees feet.

"Not bad." Kunsel commented. Apparently some of the others thought so too as a few similar remarks were made, and quickly silenced by Bardulf's decidedly uncongratulatory clap.

Zax beamed at them nonetheless.

"Not bad yourself. That was clever what you did, real subtle. I won't fall for it again." Zax was saying, evidently pleased.

Kunsel picked up where ee'd left off. Delivering a roundhouse kick, to a target Zax held out to low represent the side of an enemy's head, if the enemy was crouching or knelling. And when Zax held the mitt out facing upwards, ee brought ees heal down on it to simulate a fight finishing blow.

The whistle was blown then, the coach instructing. "Gear away. Follow me to the range, and don't be slow about it. We've only got a half hour between the Turks and the Infantry's allotted times."

Kunsel waited for Zax to put away the mitts and catch up to em at the doors, before heading to the range.

"Thanks." Said Zax, who didn't know the way on his own yet, never having visited the range.

"The range is this way. Turks and the Infantry use it more than we do. For Soldier's purposes, they just want us to know the basics of weapons outside of the sword." Kunsel explained while they walked a little ways behind the main group.

"So it's not mandatory after third class?"

"That's right. Unless the Soldier signs on for advanced arms training in the case of the arms unit."

"Arms unit?"

"Soldier's with extensive weapons training. They're usually inserted into other Soldier units on missions that require their skill set."

"I doubt that'll be me." Zax said. "I'd rather a sword or hand to hand combat. Other weapons aren't intuitive for me."

"Oh yeah? I was thinking I might sign up for advanced arms myself."

"I can see it."

"How so?" Kunsel wondered.

"It's just you're good with a sword, dexterous like you're not a beginner? I guess that doesn't necessarily translate into being good with other weapons, but I just got that impression." He lifted his shoulders in a gesture that said he was just guessing. "As for me, I'm a specialist!" Here Zax laughed. "That's a nice way of saying I get by on what I've got going for me. My auntie predicted I'd be the more physical type in a fight."

"We'll you sure are a knockout, you've got that going for you." Kunsel said, unable to keep from splitting into a bout of laughter as Zax playfully batted em.

The range was a long room divided into two. The first half being a small foyer with a bench, and a counter behind which were kept weapon and materia safes. The second half of the range consisted of ten lanes with their own firing points, beyond a thick sound and bullet proof glass wall. The place smelled strongly of elixir, the substance was released into the air in mist form on a timer to combat the trace mako that built up in the space when materia was used in conjunction with weapons.

The Turks, among who Kunsel recognized Reno, where still using the range. So Bardolf took the opportunity to run the class through the safety protocols.

"You must all be wearing earmuffs when in the second room. Do not take the weapons out of the second room. The safety must be on any firearms when not in use. Any use of weapons is to be on my signal only. No goofing around, keep your weapons pointed at the end of the range, not at the floor, roof, or at the walls. And lest of all at each other, or any part of yourselves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir!" The class chorused.

The Turks were filing out now, depositing safety goggles and earmuffs in the designated trays as they passed the counter. Reno glanced Kunsel's way while he was busy signing and speech reading with a fellow Turk, whose head was shaven. Kunsel knew Reno couldn't have seen em that day in Junon, he had only known Kunsel's position. But that didn't stop Kunsel from ducking out of the Turk's line of sight, behind ees classmates.

They waited while ShinRa staff cleared away the weapons the Turks had been using from the booths, and set out the ones Bardolf had requested for his class. Then Kunsel along with the other front row trainees, entered the second room where Bardulf pointed them each to a booth. On ees way to booth eight, Kunsel nodded in return to the thumbs up Zax shot em.

The safe left for em in ees booth contained a set of throwing daggers, they were basic but sturdy, though they weren't mythrill. The sides where blunt so that the weapons would not cut the user's hand when throwing from the blade, each had a good point that would sink into a target, and they were all heavy as far as a small weapon was concerned. Meaning they would hit with better impact, maximizing the strength of the throw. They were single purpose weapons, not suited for slashing, or light enough to want to keep on hand.

Selecting one of the daggers, Kunsel held the blade in a pinch grip and settled into his stance. Ees left foot forward, and the handle of the dagger lined up with the paper target that had been brought forward to a distance of fifteen feet. Ee waited for the coach's signal.

When Bardulf came by ees booth, he needlessly adjusted Kunsel's shoulders and before approving Kunsel to make the toss, which ee did. The dagger made one and a half revolutions in the air, and slipped neatly threw the paper target in the center of the outline of a head. Kunsel repeated this with the second dagger, it punched through the paper on the cusp of the firsts path. The next two were trained at the heart, again the trajectory overlapped creating a single hole in the paper.

When for the fifth throw, Kunsel adjusted and tossed the dagger through the neck of the target the coach took issue.

"What was that? Don't aim for the head if you're going to be that farr off the mark. Aim for targets you know you can hit, central mass. If this had been an actual combat situation, you'd just be lucky the enemy caught it in the neck, highly unlikely of a moving target."

"Yes coach." Kunsel made to leave the booth, but was stopped by a firm bordering painful grip on ees arm.

"Soldier."

"Sir." Kunsel said evenly.

This only angered the man further. "No funny business son."

Kunsel suppressed the urge to shrug off the man's hand, and repeated in a more humbled tone. "Sir!"

Bardulf didn't so much let go as shove Kunsel out of his way.

Zax was swift to meet Kunsel when ee along with the others, returned to the range foyer to make room for the green recruits.

"What's his deal?" Zax murmured conspiratorially.

Kunsel handed Zax ees goggles and earmuffs to save Zax having to join the crowd around the trays. "That's his idea of nice." Kunsel warned.

"Yikes." Zax pulled a comically wary face, before waving himself off to join the others in the second room.

Kunsel observed that the weapon they were given to practice using, where peacemaker revolvers.

Returning to sit on the benches to sit, Kunsel pulled out ees PHS while ee waited for Zax to finish. Seeing ee had no new mail ee put ees PHS away again. Ee looked up in time to observe the second row recruits fire their first shots. Ee could see already that a couple of them were good, probably not entirely new to firearms. The others however needed work, Zax came in this category. The coach was going to have a field day.

That was the thing about their coach. He hated beginners, but only slightly more than he hated it when a student of his did well.

Kunsel cringed when he saw Bardulf making a beeline for Zax. Ee couldn't hear the man through the glass wall, but others on that side of the glass where leaning out of their booths to ogle the spectacle.

For Zax's part he didn't flinch, and held steady eye contact with the man.

Bardulf made to grab the front of Zax jumper, but Zax having no space to maneuver away in the booth palmed aside Bardulf hand.

"Uh oh." Kunsel said to himself.

Some of the others waiting on the bench were paying attention now too.

Bardulf looked incensed. He was shouting, and even shook Zax before pointing presumably for Zax to leave the room. Which is what Zax did, first handing the weapon back to Bardulf.

"Has anyone measured the mean streak on that guy?" Zax asked when Kunsel got up to meet him. "Anyway." Zax went on. "I've got laps for lunch so I'm heading back to the gym, wanna come?"

"Sounds good, let's get out of here." The two of them left the range together.

"You ok?" Kunsel asked once they were in the corridor and had relative privacy.

"Yeah, thank's for asking though." Zax told em.

The training hall was all theirs when they returned.

"Ya know I wouldn't mind…" Kunsel tossed Zax one of two practice sword from the bin. "…a quick match?"

Catching the sword in his left hand, Zax meet Kunsel's challenge. "Oh you are on!" And he was up in a bound, chasing Kunsel to the mats. There game making the sunless place seem cheerful.

Kunsel made it to the mats in time to sidestep a lunge, and lift a shin to block Zax's follow up turning kick. Ee stepped forward into Zax, forcing the other to back up and try again. This time he aiming a jab and a cross at Kunsel's nose.

Both strikes Kunsel palmed aside, returning with ees own back fist that Zax caught. Recoiling ees captured fist drew Zax in on a vulnerable angle, ee lifted ees knee to make light contact with Zax's ribs.

Zax whistled appreciatively. "Nice."

They fell into a rhythm of soft contact martial arts, mixing in the sword. Nether feeling the need to talk as they alternated, dealing and deflecting strikes without trying to mimic a real fight. This was just for fun.

Kunsel tripped up over Zax's heel strategically placed behind ees own, and let out a small yelp of supersize as ee toppled over. But ee had the last laugh, having enough wits about em ee was able to hook ees knee behind Zax's. Pulling the other down beside em where they landed exhausted, sweaty, and laughing at the way their play fight had ended.


	20. Chapter 20

Soon they heard the class returning, their chatter loud in the corridor approaching the training hall.

"Look busy!" Kunsel urged.

Zax didn't need further warning and was on his feet. shooting for the bin with their practices swords. The two of them making as if they had been doing laps the whole time. At least they were sweating enough that it was convincing, when the coach along with the class rounded into the hall.

Bardulf watched them with arms folded for an extended moment. Probably non to thrilled by the idea that Kunsel had voluntarily participated, as far as he knew, in what was meant as a punishment. He blew his whistle to signal for them to stop and ordered. "Line up!"

Kunsel and Zax looked sideways at each other. So they were expected to go a whole training day without a break or food? Zax was sure that had to be illegal.

Through the course of the second half of class Zax and Kunsel were split up, and forbade to partner for the rest of the day. Zax had been reprimanded for his accent, and not speaking up clearly. Kunsel had been given tidying duty, putting away and making sure all the equipment was returned, as well as moping the floors. When Zax had moved to help em, Bardulf had forbidden that too.

By the end of the day, the two of them were weak and tired as everyone else filed out. Some of their classmates offered them sympathetic looks, others got a kick out of their misfortune. But the day was over at last Zax told himself. Food wasn't long off.

"Thanks man, sorry about the split lip." Zax was saying to a fellow greenhorn named Mess, who had partnered with Zax most of the day, after Zax and Kunsel had been barred from doing so.

"It happens, don't worry about it. Later." Mess waved himself off. Mess had agreed to partner with Zax again tomorrow too when Zax had asked, knowing Kunsel would be on the hospital level undergoing SOLDIER augmentation.

"Tomorrow." Zax returned. Leaving the training hal,l Zax made for the vending machines. But his attention was drawn away when Kunsel from the lift called to him.

"Oi." Ee said, catching Zax's attention. "Ditch the vendors. Come up to mine and we'll have some proper eats." Ee offered.

"For real?" Zax asked, jogging to catch the lift with Kunsel. "Score!"

They took the lift up to the 48th floor. Which served as the residential floor, housing the apartments for SOLDIER operatives.

When they reached their destination, Zax was first to step out to look around. Unlike the infantry barracks, training halls, or the corridors between. The floors here where a polished stone rather than cement, rubber pour, or metal. There were real potted plants, and the air was improved for it. Each of the automatic doors were numbered, and in the center of the floor plan was a two story communal lounge that looked up to the SOLDIER floor above where Zax could see SOLDIER operatives coming and going.

"Coool" Zax whispered, while picking up the pace to catch up to Kunsel. Who lead him to apartment number 10. Kunsel's ShinRa employ key card, let them through into a lounge kitchenette space. There was a closed balcony ahead off of this living space, and to the right a short hall that accommodated four doors, two to each side. Three of which Zax assumed where bedrooms, and the fourth must be the shared washroom and laundry.

Kunsel's two 3rd Class flatmates, along with a few others, and some young ladies from reception. Crowded the space, the smell of alcohol from a paddling pool on the floor in front of the sofa was strong. And between the TV's volume and the loud chatter, Zax almost missed Kunsel telling him to wait for em on the balcony.

The balcony was unoccupied save for some deck furniture, a clothes rack, washing basket, and some playing cards left out. The view was extraordinary, bellow the city shimmered like the stars that were missing from the to-bright sky. And opening one of the windows just a touch, Zax could hear the traffic.

Kunsel appeared shortly with hot greens pizza, single serving tubs of banana ice cream, and bottled water each.

Zax joined his friend at the small table on which ee set out their tea.

"You're apartment's so nice!" Zax complemented while he peeled the foil off the top of his tub of ice cream. He sighed exaggeratedly with relief when he stuck the first spoonful in his mouth. The ice cream was good, his favorite flavor even, but more then that it was food. He could almost swear his strength was returning to him already.

"The apartment's nice." Kunsel agreed "The flatmates not so much." Ee added with a good natured laugh. "It's just a good thing I'm a heavy sleeper."

Zax sat up straight when a thought came to him. "Second class, you and me. Let's get our own apartment together, what do you say?" It would be ideal.

Kunsel paused to think, then nodded. "Yeah actually, I think you can put in a rooming request now that you mention it. I'd be up for that." Ee smiled. "But ya know, that means we both gotta make second."

"For us? No sweat." Zax beamed and dropped back into his deckchair.

A more serious mood commanded his features, when he took note of the anxious press of Kunsel's lips. "Hang in there tomorrow, I'm gonna come and visit once I'm allowed to see you."

"Yeah, it'll be over eventually, just gotta get through it." Kunsel agreed. Then having finished their food, Kunsel beckoned for Zax to follow em.

Kunsel led him to ees room, which like Kunsel was austere. Save for an assortment of glittering ingots and tools spread out on a newspaper on the desk, and a pin board covered in plans for, and photos of a variety of items, sculptures and even weapons. There were also stacks of sheet music and song books.

Zax sat on Kunsel's king single, while Kunsel went through the divan draw. From the draw ee retrieved a zip up bag, and from this ee produced a tube about the size of a cologne bottle and filled with some opaque brown liquid. This ee handed to Zax.

Ee explained. "So Bardulf doesn't give you a hard time about your tattoo's. Its waterproof" And ee handed Zax some makeup remover. "I use it to draw in freckles, when I want to cover my scar. So it should be your skin tone."

Zax had been worried he'd have to wear some kind of long sleeved variation of the SOLDIER uniform when the time came, so he was glad to have a better option. "Cheers."

Kunsel dropped down on to the bed beside him and nodded at the designs on Zax skin. "They're nice you know, despite what coach says. Is there a story behind them?"

"My Auntie did them." Zax credited proudly, and tugged up the hem of his jumper to show Kunsel the design inked over his hip. "This one represents the patron Goddess of Gongaga arriving. The designs on my arms represent strength, the Goddess's favor to her children." He happily showed off the work.

It was late, so Kunsel walked with Zax back to the lift. Zax examining the bottle of makup, tested the stuff on a portion of his wrist and found that it worked well, it set quickly and even rubbing it firmly wouldn't smudge it. He glanced sideways at Kunsel, having the thought that much like his ink Kunsel's face was nice the way it was. But he didn't say so out loud in case Kunsel was sore about the subject, and because if Kunsel chose to cover his scars sometimes that was his prerogative entirely. Unlike his own ink, Zax didn't think Kunsel had chosen ees scars.

Kunsel road the lift down to see Zax off. And before heading for the barracks Zax reminded. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Morning came in the form of ees PHS chirping beneath ees pillow.

It was still early yet, but Kunsel needed to be up. Holding ee's blanket around emself ee went about ees room scooping soap, a towel, track pants and a tshirt, into a plastic basket that ee would take with em into the washroom. Ee didn't bother to match ees clothes, ee would be changing in to the hospital provided pants and tshirt shortly.

Ee moved quietly across the hall into the washroom, careful not to wake either of ees flatmates or their assorted guests. Ee wanted to get out of the apartment without there being any hold ups, he didn't think ee had the fortitude to talk to anyone with how panicky ee felt about the day ahead.

Ee hardly felt the hot water, and ee was sure that if the process of augmenting a SOLDIER didn't prevent it ee would worry emself ill. Ee wanted to hide somewhere and falsify records of ees having undergo augmentation. But there was no way to fake SOLDIER strength. Ee knew this would come, ee'd knowing what joining SOLDIER meant and ee'd made ees decision fully informed. But even so ee didn't have to like it.

Ee finished ees shower, toweled off, and dressed in the t-shirt and track pants ee'd brought with em. Ee left the apartment taking a packet of Banora White chips as well as a bottle of water with em.

"Ahh good you're here." The receptionist in the hospital's foyer said when Kunsel stepped out of the lift.

"This way." A man in a white coat who had just arrived instructed.

Kunsel followed him down the hall. Taking a right through a white door, that slide aside for them with a hiss, when the man in the coat took out his key card.

Inside the room the light was brighter even then it was elsewhere on the hospital floor, and in the center of the room was a horizontal stasis tube. Aside from this, there was a bench to one side around which a curtain could be drawn. The air smelled strongly of megalixir in this room too. Ee suppressed the instinct to fight or run, to get out of there while ee could.

"Put these on." A nurse indicated to some folded clothes on the bench. Once ee was changed, ee took a moment to steady emself before pulling the curtain back again.

Ee was asked to lie down in the stasis. Ee didn't allow emself to hesitate and did so, but it was a struggle with emself.

Ees attention was drawn away, when the rooms door slid aside and a trolley was wheeled in. On the bottom shelf was a black container, about the size of a shoe box, the lid on top was open and leaning back on it's hinge. Over the open top, a plastic board had been set. The board had holes in it through which long thick needles had been secured, so that they extending down into whatever was kept inside the container. To the ends of the needles facing up, the nurse attached some thin clear hosing, and then on to the opposite ends of these hoses the nurse fixed freshly unwrapped needles of a much smaller size. The length of the hoses was gradually filling with a green substance, unlike mako in that it did not glow. The nurse then deftly stuck em with the small set of pins, once a vain had been coaxed to stand out on the inside of each of ees arms. The lengths of hose were then tapped in place so that any moment would not jostle the needles.

Kunsel didn't want to think about what the stuff might be. All ee could glean from observation was that it was not mako, and that the small label on the front of the box read JENOVA.

The stasis was partway filled with mako then, the whirring of a pump loud in the quiet room, until the thing became essentially a mako bath.

Kunsel had noticed the growing dark ash color of ees veins beneath ees skin, the discoloration starting at the points where the needles were inserted. Ee resisted pulling away, ee had to go through with this.

But it was hard to, when ees breath was coming to em shorter and shorter each time. Ees ears were full of the sound of ees own blood, ees heart was brimming with pins and needles, and ees skin was fever and chills. Ee'd survived similar once before ee tried to reason with emself, It didn't work. Then ee recalled Zax saying he would visit when class was out, that at least felt reassuring. The promise acting as a snapshot into the future, at which point ees present would be a bad memory.

There was a formless whispering in ees ears now, made up of to many voices to be counted. This time Kunsel had enough wits remaining to distantly recall the stories that miners told in Kalm of contact with mako. Stories about hearing crowds of voices, and experiencing all sorts of sensations. rain, the rustling of trees, the humming of insects, something digging and foraging in loose earth. The smell of tar and fruit. The taste of blood and honey. Images flittered through ees head, swarms, rolling storm clouds, plants budding and blooming. Ee felt motion sick and overwhelmed.

But there was something behind all of this. Like it was all just a projection behind which something predatory and strange, to strange to be understood, waited for ees will to weaken or falter. Flickering in the corner of ees awareness.

Kunsel started awake in ees hospital bed, colliding with Zax for the second time that week.


	21. Chapter 21

Zax had been stretching out in the bedside chair after just ten minutes of waiting, when he had noticed Kunsel's eyelashes flutter. Not sure if he had really seen it or if it was his imagination, he got up and leaned over his sleeping friend. Hoping to witness it again.

What he hadn't been expecting, was for Kunsel to shoot up into a sitting position like ee did. The two of them clutched their smarting noses post impact.

"Touché." Zax said in a nasal voice. Dropping back down into his seat.

"We're even now." Kunsel returned past the lingering pain.

"Bad reaction?" Zax asked. Thinking that Kunsel might have had a bad mako exposure dream.

"I guess?" Kunsel said. "I don't remember much. Whether that's just the nature of the thing, or because the memory got rattled loose just now, I don't know." Ee joked.

Kunsel sat back against ees pillow and brought ees legs to em, folding them. And after yawning and blinking the last of the sleep from ees eyes, ee asked. "How was class?"

"Good good. I swear coach tried to assassinate me at one point. But the drills were fun. We had a squat off at the end too." Zax reported, then asked. "How did the procedure go? Err, if you can remember that is."

"About as good as something like that can go. Fortunately because I already had an elevated accumulation of mako in my body, I got a lesser dose than someone else might. But it's weird…" Ee said the last almost to emself.

"What is?" Zax asked curiously. While he unpacked the food he'd promised to bring, from the takeaway bag it had come in.

"Something else was involved. It was a green liquid, but it wasn't Mako. They brought it in in a box labeled as Jenova. They administered it differently too." Ee cast ees eyes down, and Zax followed ees gaze to where ee rubbed a hand over the bruised insides of ees elbows.

Zax eyes returned up Kunsel's arm to ees face, and he started at what he saw. "Your nose is bleeding!" He pointed out getting up out of his chair.

Kunsel touched ees fingers to the airier and sure enough they came away bloody. Ee grimaced.

"Hey maybe that knock did a number on your nose after all." Zax suggested concerned. He passed Kunsel a packet of tissues from ees beside draw, which Kunsel used to dab away the blood.

Kunsel shook ees head. "No, it's probably this." Ee decided.

To Zax supersize, ee reached up and plucked out what Zax at fist thought was ees right eye, before he could protest.

"It's just a materia." Kunsel assured, presenting the materia on ees palm for Zax to see. "Please don't tell anyone, I wouldn't have made the Soldier program if this had been discovered. As it was I only just made the MP requirement because I use so much ambiently powering this materia throughout the day."

"Magical hangover." Zax realized, it must have been brought on by the materia and exposure to mako together. "I won't say a word." He promised. Then. "Hang on." He told Kunsel.

Returning to the foyer he requested. "Can I get an elixir please?"

The receptionist called the chemist, and the item was brought to the desk. This he brought back to Kunsel, unstopping the bottle before pressing it into Kunsel's hands.

Kunsel nodded gratefully before draining the stuff in several draws. Ee remarked once ee had finished it. "My head feels a lot better already."

Getting comfy on the bed. They watched the midnight news together while they ate, and the following broadcast of the musical rendition of the first act of the LOVELESS poem on Kunsel's PHS. And soon Kunsel had fallen asleep once more.

Zax stayed long enough to watch to the end of the program, before powering off Kunsel's PHS. Getting up he brought the blanket over Kunsel's shoulder.

"Rest up." He told His friend.

* * *

Dressed in ees own t-shirt and trackpants, Kunsel left ees hospital clothes in one of the laundry trolleys on ees way to the hospital level foyer.

The receptionist there gave em ees release papers to sign, and printed off the form confirming ees having undergone augmentation. Ee would need it to get ees SOLDIER uniform.

Ee took the lift down to the mezzanine floor, and the flight of stairs down to the ground floor lobby. There ee turned in ees form with one of the desk staff.

They confirming ees details, and had em wait for a short while, until a 3rd class uniform in ees size could be brought down from the 63rd floor where they were stored. This she passed to em, along with yet more papers ee'd need in order to confirm ees transferal to ees new program.

Box under ees arm, Kunsel took the lift to the training halls where ee waited in the corridor outside for the class to end. Looking at ees PHS while ee did so.

When the class did file out of the door beside em, ee caught Zax attention saying. "Wait for me here?"

"You got it!" Zax agreed.

Kunsel dipped into the hall where ee found Bardulf switching off the lights. Ee wordlessly handed ees ex coach ees papers for transference to the 3rd class training program and active duty.

Bardulf read it over, signed on the line, and thrust the papers back into Kunsel's hands. He looked like he wanted to spit but instead he commented after Kunsel. "Glad to see you go."

Zax fell into step with Kunsel when ee emerged from the training hall, and Kunsel could see he was practically bubbling over with excitement.

"Yooo, is that your uniform!? Oh man you gotta put it on K!"

"I'm not even on duty yet." Kunsel resisted, just to rile Zax up.

"Please though? You'll look so cool, and I'll get to be seen with a Soldier!"

He had requested so earnestly, that Kunsel gave in with a laugh. "It's not like I'm a first or anything. But alright." Not having any hands free between box and papers. Ee tipped ees head in the direction ee intended to go, encouraging Zax to follow em when ee stepped back into the lift.

The lift chimed to let them know they had arrived at their destination, and the doors slid aside, letting them out on the 64th floor.

Bypassing the general staff gym, they made for the locker shower rooms beyond. While Kunsel's apartment on the 48th floor had been closer to the training halls. Ees flatmates had planned to have guests over again, and ee didn't want to have to navigate that.

Kunsel ducked behind a row of lockers, while Zax waited for em on the other side to give em privacy.

Ee was just tugging on ees cable knit top when ee heard Zax speak up. "Hey umm…"

"Yeah?" Kunsel prompted while ee buckled the belts of ees Soldier issue trousers.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Usher Bright at all?"

Kunsel hummed in thought while ee stepped in to ees boots. It was a seemingly general question that Zax had asked, but the way he delivered it told Kunsel there was more to the story.

Ee thought about it a moment but while ee knew of a few Usher's and a Bright, ee didn't know of an Usher Bright. "No sorry, friend of yours or?" Ee slipped ees gloves on, they were surprisingly pliant for being new.

"Nah, don't know them, but I have a message for them. I was hoping to find them here in Midgar." Ee heard Zax saying more to emself than anything.

Ee peeked round the lockers to find Zax turning ees new helmet to examine it from all angles.

"Hey, what do you say to dinner in sector eight? My treat" Kunsel asked drawing Zax's attention.

Seemingly forgetting about their last subject of discussion Zax sprang up from his seat on the floor and stood back to look Kunsel over.

"Niiice" He finally decided with an approving couple of nods, then he smiled and passed Kunsel ees helmet and harness.

When these too had been donned, he whistled. "Looking good! Come on you're town fit let's grab some tucker!"

Kunsel was more then ready for some food that wasn't hospital standard. So just as eagerly as ees friend, ee hurried back to the lift.

"My friends just made the Soldier program, treat us pops?" Zax asked of the kiosk's owner, once they had taken up their seats.

"That so? Then drinks are free tonight."

"Alright!" Zax cheered. "I'll have a banana shake with the stuffed reagan dish please."

"Excellent choice."

It was much latter, or rather earlier in the morning then they had intended by time they parted ways in the lift door. Struggling to keep their voices down, full to brimming with good cheer as they were.

And when Kunsel dropped into ees bed for the night, ee was more than ready to turn in. But a thought surfaced in ees mind. Drawing ees PHS out from under ees pillow, ee accessed ShinRa's public personal record and put in a search request for Usher Bright.

* * *

Kunsel Observed the 3rds during training from the control room adjacent to the virtual reality training room, or VR room for short. Ee was waiting for them to finish their current exercise so ee could join in.

Kunsel soon got the idea that this coach was no better than Bardulf, maybe mean was in the job description. Ee watched brows furrowed, as Luthian the 2nd Class instructor, encouraged infighting and true aggression even outside of matches.

Luthian demanded of one SOLDIER, while pointing at an already beat and clearly injured 3rd. "He punch you in the face, are you going to let him get away with an out ring? There's no ring in real life."

The SOLDIER obeyed. There was a moment's hesitation, but not enough to indicate to Kunsel any real consideration for what he'd been asked to do, or the way it would hurt another. Luthian was training these 3rds not to sympathies, to become desensitized. Not only complicit, but active in indulgent harm. And it seemed to Kunsel, especially targeted to punishing weakness in others. It was designed torment.

Ee wasn't surprised to find these qualities in the man's teaching. After all, SOLDIER was ShinRa's private force, one of the tools by which ShinRa crushed any resistance to it's will and profit. It made sense that Bardulf had not been simply a bad apple, but rather an example of the standard.

The exercise was over. One boy, maybe a few years older than Kunsel, was excused to seek medical attention for broken teeth. And Luthian through the glass safety wall, waved Kunsel over to join their next drill. Almost as if Kunsel were simply filling the space that the boy with broken teeth had vacated, in a line of disposable SOLDIERS. Each to ShinRa devoid of significance, pride or dignity, or individual identity.

Ee made the walk to join the line, crossing by the broken toothed SOLDIER on ees way. On impulse ee reached out and patted his shoulder, hoping to offer some passing comfort.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the big day, and Zax's nerves were already buzzing with excited energy. Teeth brushed, and having showered early. He towel dried his hair, while trying to recall drills and instructions, visualizing them in his head. After today he was determined to have officially earned the SOLDIER belt, now was crunch time. If he pulled this off, he'd be earning enough to constitute a comfortable living wage for himself. And foremost he would have enough to send back to his mother in Gongaga, so that she could better support herself and Rau now that Auntie Polle had left. Zax was determined to make it happen, he had to, he didn't have options or a backup plan.

The corridor outside the training hall was packed with candidates taking the exam, ShinRa employs in lab coats, and two 3rd Class SOLDIER operatives. One of whom Zax recognized as Kunsel despite the helmet.

Kunsel was standing off to the side near the front of the group, Zax squeezed threw the others to reach em.

"K!" Zax needlessly hailed his friend.

Kunsel had already become aware of Zax imminent arrival, and was waving him over with a smile that pinched ees dimpled cheeks.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." Kunsel greeted.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class or duties today?" Zax asked.

"I pulled a few strings…" Kunsel answered in an ambiguous fashion. "…and managed to get made a third class supervisor during the exam." Ee pressed a finger to ees lips like it was a secret. Then ee drew Zax in close with a gesture. "You got this. If the VR scenario is the same as mine was, and it looks like it's going to be. Then this'll be right up your alley. But this will be your first experience in a VR room, don't let that psych you out. It's basically capture or defend the fort."

A man in a lab coat approached them then, asking of Zax "Name?"

"Zax Fair." Zax answered.

The man crossed his name out on a paper he had with him, and then instructed him to step into the training hall to gear up.

"See you there." Kunsel said. The two of them saluted one another, and Zax entered the training hall.

In the hall a few others were getting ready also. And there was a trestle table set up with large plastic trays of gear. One tray for yellow vests, and the other for sets of pauldrons and helmets, that mimicked those that made up a SOLDIER operatives body armor. Excepting that they were clearly designated for use in exams and other training programs by the ruddy color of the metal used, either brass or bronze Zax guessed.

Donning this gear, Zax also stepped in to a pair of boots from a box at the end of the table. And lastly, slipped into a set of gloves from the gear bin to the side of the hall.

Once everyone present was ready, Bardulf who had been overseeing preparations lead the group out into the corridor, making room for the next group to enter.

They took the two lifts up to the 49th floor. By time the lift pinged to indicate they had reached the SOLDIER floor, Zax was just short of bouncing on the spot with his eagerness to look around.

It was just as nice as it had appeared from the residential floor below. And approaching the central window that looked down to the 48th floor, Zax could see the communal lounge he would cross through when visiting Kunsel's apartment.

Bardulf lead the group around this central window, and through a door into an observation lab. They stopped outside of another room, on it's door the lettering read 'LV. 49 training room'.

Here they meet with the other 3rd Class SOLDIER aside from Kunsel, that had been down at the training hall. He wore a vest like the ones they were required to wear, only his vest was a charcoal grey.

While they waited for the lab workers among who Zax recognized Kilmister, to file in to the observation airier. Bardulf briefed them. "You're yellow vests designate you as a team during this exam." He began. "The opposing team will be dressed in red vests. Aside from the yellow and red vests, there are also dark grey vests like your third class supervisor Julian here is wearing." He indicated the other 3rd Zax had observed before.

They were then presented with a sorta headset each, that were intended to cover the eyes and ears. Julian explained. "Biorhythm Testing Materia Equipment is designed to operate in the Virtual Reality System's cyberspace, works in tandem with the examination equipment to collect quality data on your individual performances. These headsets only need to be worn by those undertaking exams and not during general VR room use."

Whatever that meant, Zax was just glad to hear these goggles wouldn't be getting between him and the action in the future.

Zax attention was pulled away then, by the most recent arrivals. Two 1st Class SOLDIER operatives had just joined the coats in the observation lab. To Zax they both looked like they were of Mideel or Wutai decent.

One was robust in build, with a square stubbled jaw, and groomed shoulder length black hair. There was a subtle smile on his lips while he listen to his companion, leaning close to do so.

The other was a little slimmer than the first, but he was still possessing of a powerful frame. His hair was a medium red in coloration, and his body language suggested he was aiming for regal. But, Zax thought with a private laugh to himself, that he had hit haughty instead.

Real 1sts Zax marveled, he wondered just how strong they were.

"…you will follow me." Zax caught the last of what Bardulf had been saying.

The collection of SOLDIER hopefuls shuffled along behind him into the VR room itself, the team a mixture of expectant and disorientated. Zax belonged to the first group.

Their supervisor Julian instructed them to put on their headset's, so that they could grow accustomed to the tech before the exam officially kicked off. This they did while Bardulf informed them that the mission would be timed, and it was their job to take the opposing team's fort by planting an explosive in said fort.

Zax found that the headset brought up the basic details of everyone near the center of the camera's view finder. Looking around he saw that the team in red vests, their coach and their 3rd Class supervisor where lining up across the opposite side of the room. He recognized their supervisor even before his headset displayed the information 'Target SOLDIER 3rd Kunsel'.

While the others were still talking and asking questions about the headsets. Zax aimed some cooing sounds at his friend across the room.

Kunsel didn't turn to look at him, but must have known it was Zax because ee wiggled ees fingers behind ees back in a subtle wave.

"Among yourselves, choose a team leader for this virtual mission." Julian required.

There was some glancing about and indecisive murmuring among the team, until Mess Zax class partner since Kunsel had made 3rd spoke up. "I vote Zax."

Zax grinned at him pleased by the vote of confidence. "Yeah I'll do it, if you're all willing to trust me. I'll be counting on you as a team too." Zax said.

"An upstart has no business leading a mission." Another challenged. His name according to Zax headset was Bjorn.

"I support Zax." Jet, another SOLDIER candidate on the team decided.

Bjorn wasn't ready to relent however and came forward to stand face to face with Zax. They held each other's gaze for just a moment before Bjorn aimed a punch for Zax middle, probably hopping to stagger Zax and make a show of him. But Zax caught his strike and taking a wide step backwards pulled Bjorn off balance with the aid of Bjorn's own momentum.

There was an. "OoowwW" From the team. And Julian decided. "It's settled then."

Zax still holding Bjorn's hand, made to help the other off his knees and on to his feet. But he jerked his hand away, and even went as far as to wipe it on his vest as if he thought Zax was dirty.

Ignoring Bjorn, Zax spoke to the rest of the team. "Cheers you lot, you won't regret it." He told them. "We'll be proud by time we're through today.


	23. Chapter 23

The VR room itself was large and empty, save four posts, one at each corner. With the crowd watching from the observation lab, it was a little like being in a display case, Zax thought.

The two coaches left the VR room. and one of the men dressed in a white coat instructed over the COMM system. "Both teams assemble in the squares according to color."

Two squares, one yellow, one red, where indicated on the floor in light. The two teams along with their supervisors, moved into the indicated spaces.

"Activating Combat Mode" A voice declared from all about them. Lights shot up from the floor, the room was intensely bright for a moment. Next Zax found himself along with the rest of the team minus Julian, in what looked to be the fore-hold of some aircraft he guessed.

Julian's voice reached them via the aircraft's COMM from the cockpit. "The Gelnika is approaching the point of departure. Within the next twenty minutes the enemy team's carrier ship and it's mounted canon, will be in range of a virtual civilian target. It's your mission to keep them from firing on this target, and destroy their capability to do so by planting a bomb. For added difficulty your explosive is not secure and if the enemy team works it out, they can remotely detonate the device. Acting Commander, your orders?"

Though he had limited training up to this point, Zax was ready for this. "I need anyone with an above average long distance shooting score here on the guns. That's you three, and you, and you." Zax pointed out five of his team, who he knew to have the skill set he was looking for. "I need you lot and Julian to loop around and provide cover fire for the front line chutists. Aim for the the guns on deck and keep fire clear of our infiltration route." Then he pointed out a sixth team mate. "You'll be on Air to ground COMM, and if need be you'll act as pilot in the event Julian is no longer able." He indicated four more. "You two will stay aboard the Gelnika, and you two will jump with the infiltration team. All four of you need to be ready to act as medics in an emergency." He designated two more that would stay on the Gelnika to make emergency repairs, in case they were hit. And from the rest ordered. "You make up the jump team. Anyone good behind a gun arm yourselves, you'll provide fire on the way down, and keep the cost clear for the infiltration team. Those who will be filtrating the bridge with me take a short sword, we can't have guns or unwieldy weapons in a tight space." Lastly Zax chose the one that would be charged with planting the explosive. "Mess, I reckon you can do it if any of us can."

While preparations were being made to Zax's orders. Julian lowered the rear loading ramp to the view of a carrier ship far below. Lights on the gallery deck glowed in the mist coming off the water, and the carrier ship itself stretched out like a great titan in a virtual sea. That choppy and rough, resembled beaten metal in the night time setting. A briny cold wind buffeted them. It was all so real, Zax had to wonder if he wasn't truly out in the middle of the ocean some were.

"It's a long way down." Zax observed. "You don't want to be a sitting chocobo any longer then you have to be, don't deploy your canopy early. And as soon as you're within a safe distance, use the clutch and release your main canopy to land. Our target is behind that plane second to the right of the bridge, we'll use it as initial cover."

Zax tested swinging the short sword Jet passed to him. Being sure to swing away from others, and to use his right hand like he had been instructed to do. The sword was not a real weapon and did not have a cutting edge, but it was metal and heavy, different from the practice swords used down at the halls. Despite that those had been weighted to be as like the real thing as they could be.

"We will reach the point of departure in…three…two" The team member that Zax had asked to work the air support COMM, counted down.

Zax anticipation was at peak, and he had to resist rocking from one foot to the other.

"…now!"

The front line chutists armed with guns cleared the ramp first, followed by Zax along with the infiltration team.

It was a brilliant feeling stepping into free fall. And as he descended, Zax began to be able to make out red vests in the limited light. They personed the antiaircraft guns that dotted the gallery deck, and more red vests with firearms were taking shots at his team as they descended.

Zax was proud to see that his gunners were already returning fire, before they had deployed their canopies even.

When Zax did deploy his own canopy, it jolted him to a dramatic slow. "Auuug, I'll be glad when I've had that mako bath and can do this kind of jump without a parachute." He commented to himself.

Using the steering lines he kept mobile, making himself a harder target to hit. And when he was close enough, he used the cut away clutch. Dropping the last two stories, to land in a roll that brought him up into a run. From there he made it behind the plane he had pointed out from the Gelnika, joining the rest of his team as they gathered there.

"Gunners, give us cover fire. And make sure we aren't flanked while we're in there. You've gotta hold this position so that it's clear for our getaway." Zax ordered while he helped set out the ammo boxes that the gunners had brought down. He didn't miss the hateful look that his team member, the one who had challenged him before the exam, cast his way. But he couldn't dwell on that now, the team was depending on him to lead them. He had to hope that Bjorn valued a win over whatever payback he had imagined, being that his own acceptance in to the SOLDIER program was partially tied up in their getting good results.

Ignoring Bjorn. Zax addressed Mess and Jet. "Stay by me Mess. Jet, help me get Mess to the bridge."

"On it." Jet replied.

"Can do Commander." Mess assured.

The cover fire rattled loudly to the infiltration team's right as they broke to make a run for it.

One of them was hit, and an indicator to show he was down was projected above his head. Zax highfived him on his way passed to let his teammate know he had done well, and the two designated medics took their hit teammate back behind the plane.

The gunners kept the enemy low long enough for Zax and the others to pass and make it to the island that was their target. On the second floor of the island was located the bridge, where they needed to plant the explosive.

Between Zax and Jet they were able to kick down the door. From there they immediately found themselves in a physical conflict with the red vests camping inside the island. Zax locking swords with one of them, dominating him with brute strength, throwing him down. Stepping over his downed opponent Zax stood on the red vest's sword to avoid any risk of him pulling a fast one from the ground.

Jet finished Zax opponent off for him. The sensors in Jets mock sword registering contact with the sensors in the downed opponents vest, an indicator popped up above the red team members head in response.

Zax returned the favor. With a swing he caught another member of the opposing team, who had been going for Jet, across the middle.

"Mess, Jet, go! We'll keep this lot busy." Zax ordered while He and the rest of the infiltration team held off the red team. They were pushing it for time, they had to plant the explosive and cancel the firing sequence to save the civilian third party. And they had precious few minutes to do it in.

Mess with the explosive, Jet acting as his guard, and Zax bringing up their rear made the stairs. It was there that Zax crossed blades with a grey vest. Zax blinked in astonishment when he saw it was non other then Kunsel bearing down on him from the steps above, ees half obscured face displaying a big smile.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." Kunsel repeated ees morning's greeting.

Zax hit the deck when Kunsel threw him off balance with a boot to the chest. He had only just rolled aside before Kunsel landed where he had fallen. Zax up in his stance now thrust forward with his sword, just as relentless as his opponent.

Kunsel met him in the clash, redirecting the weapon away from the sensors in ees vest, and to the side of emself.

Sparks cascaded off the blades as they pressed against one another, each fighting to force the other to the floor. Kunsel was ultimately the victor of this battle sending Zax to his knees. But not before Zax had bought Mess and Jet enough time to make it up the unguarded stares to the bridge.

Above them they both heard a new conflict break out, and a red vest tumbled down the stairs.

Alerted to the imminent shutdown of the canon's firing sequence, Kunsel turned to make for the bridge but was caught about the leg by Zax, and came down on ees hands and knees.

If he couldn't prove a match in a fight for his now augmented friend, then Zax would at least make himself an effective hindrance.

"What did you have for breakfast, a cement truck?" Kunsel asked, still fighting to reach the bridge. But it was useless, weight, gravity and the awkward angle against the stairs, where all on Zax's side.

A computerized voice announced. "Canon sequence aborted."

"This place is gonna virtual blow sky high." Mess and Jet said practically leaping over Kunsel and Zax on there way out. "Come on Zax!"

Zax was up on his feet. Taking Kunsel's hand he ran for the door.

Beyond the door, his team's gunners had done a good job clearing the gallery deck for their getaway, and were now just providing cover fire while the yellow team boarded the Gelnika that had come in close. It seemed they would make it

Just as they left the door however, the same teammate who had reveled a disdain for Zax, spotted them. Swinging his gun around he lined Zax up, and fired a deliberate own team hit. He didn't make his mark.

Kunsel collided in to Zax side, pushing him out of the bullets path, the rubber bullet striking ees vest instead. An icon popped up above ees head indicating ee was hit.

"Go on!" Kunsel urged, voice a tad winded.

Kunsel in this exercise was his enemy. But he hadn't been prepared to leave em in the island even if this was all just a simulation, and he wasn't about to leave Kunsel now ether.

Ducking down Zax looped his arms around Kunsel, threw em over his shoulder. And dashed for the Gelnika where Mess and Jet were waiting to help him, and his plus one, aboard.

The last of the team consisting of the gunners, came aboard after them.

Zax and Kunsel shared a glance while the Gelnika pulled away from the carrier ship, excitement and adrenaline mingled clearly on their blotchy damp faces. Below the bridge exploded dramatically.

The same computerized voice that had defined the start of the exam mission, announced. "Conflict Resolved." And the virtual scape began to fall away in green pixel like fragments.


	24. Chapter 24

On their way out though the observation lab, the SOLDIER candidates removed the headsets they had been required to wear. Depositing them in a tray, and their vests, helmets, and pauldrons in another.

"See you in third class." Kunsel said. Ee had to stay behind along with Julian the other third class instructor, to join with the two 1sts, and the coats, to evaluate the performance of the SOLDIER Candidates.

"You got it." Zax promised. Before he and the other candidates, were lead by the coaches back down to the training halls.

There a temporary curtained off area had been set up, to accommodate the influx of minor check ups.

The coaches required them to wait, while groups of four were admitted into the curtained off area by a nurse, for a quick post exam medical.

Zax was with the second group. Getting up from his seat against the wall, and setting down his water bottle. He pushing past the plastic curtain, where he was supersized to see Este D, one of the doctors who had seen him for his first medical with ShinRa.

"Hey" Zax greeted.

"Yeah." She returned in her dry way.

Zax took a seat on one of the tables, and Este immediately began spritzing him with something cold making him jump.

"Ha? It's just a topical potion. Sometimes you'll sustain bruising and scrapes without knowing it due to the adrenaline rush and distractions. This is to be sure that there's no pain tomorrow, so you can get right back in to it." She explained.

Este worked proficiently and was done in no time. "I'll be interested to see how you've performed Fair." She crossed his name off on her clipboard. "Alright that will be all. My only recommendation is a big nutritious meal and lots of fluids."

"Cheers doc." Zax thanked.

* * *

Kunsel's day following the exam, had been a long one. After having finished giving ees report on the exam, it had grown late. Ee was sure Zax would be resting up in the barracks, so ee hadn't sought out ees friend. Just wished the other had a PHS, so ee could send him the results early.

After returning from the meeting. Ee'd managed to get in some sleep, before ee needed to be up on duty. After which some of the other thirds and emself had VR time.

But the day was through at last. And ee had even had time to shower, before Zax class would be out.

Stepping off the lift, Kunsel paced down the corridor to peer in at the training hall doors. Ee found the class still in session, and leaned in the doorway to await the end of practice.

From the back row, Zax spotted em and waggled his eyebrows.

Kunsel stuck out ees tongue in response.

Zax's class was over shortly. Zax only gaving himself enough time to shoot for the bins with his practice sword, before he was out the door and poised expectantly in front of Kunsel. "How'd it go? Do you know the results?" He was asking.

Gesturing ee had Zax follow em. "In a week from today…" Ee began casually. "You'll be an augmented third." And ee passed Zax his own ID card, along with a smile.

Zax was bursting, all he managed at first we're excited sounds. "AHHHAYYYY! Polle I made us proud!" He cheered, jumping in his stride. Then turning back to Kunsel, pocketed his ID, and lifted his hands for a high ten.

Kunsel shook ees stinging hands out, and disclosed in a conspiratorial tone. "I told them you were actually taking a hostage there at the end."

"Smooth cover." Zax exaggeratedly drew the back of his hand over his brow as if he were wiping away sweat.

"I just came from my apartment, flatmate has his girlfriend over. Short story is I evacuated asap. So what do you think about a celebratory dinner out?"

"Let's hit up the arcade too!" Zax suggested eagerly.

"You got it." Kunsel agreed.

Approaching from fountain square, the Three Stars Cafe was just before the ROBSONS building. It was a nice place with an artfully tiled floor, mezzanine, rustic metalwork sculptures, and an easy to read chalkboard menu on the wall behind the tall counter. The arcade was downstairs, but having just got out of a full days physical work and training, Kunsel and Zax were both hungry. They decided to eat before anything else.

Zax ordered a shake and Gongagan burger. While Kunsel requested a virgin sunrise and lasagna. Zax went to find them a table, Kunsel waited for the food.

While ee waited, Kunsel noticed leaflets stacked next to the packets of sugar. Plucking one up ee read the title. "The Study Group." Below it, a picture of the most recognizable of the LOVELESS book covers, an ivory tone edition commissioned by the ShinRa library. Flipping the leaflet open ee discovered another picture, this one of Genesis Rahpsodos. Accompanying it a description of the group, and meeting times, as well as who to call to be signed up for the mailing list and to get a fan number.

Kunsel had attended yesterday's post exam evaluation meeting with first class Genesis, he had been impatient with the whole process, and had done most of the talking while he was there. He had also been the first to leave, followed by 1st Class Angeal Hewley.

Kunsel pocketed the leaflet. After all it was a fanclub dedicated to Genesis, and Kunsel would likely be instated in to second class under Genesis. It would pay to know ees future General.

"My true love has come for me at last!" Zax said, when Kunsel arrived on the mezzanine floor with their orders. "Food my darling, how I have longed for thee! Oh hey, you're there too Kunsel." He added cheekily, earning himself a jab.

Once dinner was had, the two of them cleared out. Heading down stares to play some 3D battler, and to commemorate the occasion with stickers from the photo booth, in which they'd inevitably be sporting wobbly mustaches and or chocobo beaks.

* * *

There was a rushing something in his vision, or was it in his blood? He wasn't sure, but it felt coaxing like a thing that was familiar. Adrenaline maybe, or a heartbeat? It was to abstract for description. He became aware of a voice speaking in a cool but not unfriendly tone. "Mum? Auntie?" He wondered at first. He couldn't make out the words, they seemed to be growing distant, their meaning sifting through his mental grasp. But he felt compelled by them nonetheless.

Zax came awake gently, eyelids lifting to the hospital level room. An electric fan caused the curtains drawn halfway around his bed to ripple. The echo of that elusive voice, was replaced by the sound of soft even breathing down by his side. Casting his eyes in that direction, he found Kunsel asleep in the guest chair. Head resting on arms folded over the bed, PHS in ees slack fingers.

Lifting his hand out from under the blanket, Zax touched Kunsel's shoulder. Kunsel didn't stir, ee had mentioned ee was a heavy sleeper. Zax decided it was for the best, Kunsel looked like ee could use some rest. And just having awoken from augmentation himself, Zax felt like he too could do with a few extra winks.

* * *

It was the day of the assigned mission to investigate suspected Wutai presence near a place called Modeoheim, south of Icicle Inn.

Kunsel had dug into the history of the place last night. It was once intended as the sight for a mako reactor, except Kilmister that the benefactor, had abandoned the project. The placed had since been left as little more than a dilapidated compound.

The A-unit consisting of one 1st and a 2nd, who would be the ones actually visiting Modeoheim. The B-unit Zax, a 2nd, and emself would be going up north of Icicle Inn to the great glacier, to scour for Wutai supply routs.

Kunsel shivered just thinking about it, it was ees first assignment that far up north. And it was Zax first ever mission, ee hoped the other had packed warm like ee'd recommended. Ee'd packed the night before, when ee'd received ees orders via the 2nd commanding the B-team.

Evening was setting in, and the units were scheduled to leave soon. So ee had showered, dressed appropriately, and was out the door of ees apartment.

Crossing the common space, ee took the lift up to the roof level. From there it was a short walk down the corridor, to the roof exit door. Where with the use of ees ID card, ee was granted access to the roof and the helipad.

There were two helicopters waiting to go. And one General Rhapsodos, acting commander of the mission, and the A-unit. His red coat kicking up about him in the turbulent winds created by the helicopters and their altitude, he stood silhouetted by the helipad's landing lights.

Hewley, who must have arrived in the second lift just behind Kunsel. Passed em on his way to Genesis's side. The two firsts shared a few quick words between each other, then Hewley ducked his head to briefly kiss Genesis. Before returning back the way he had come. Kunsel realized then that the two must be involved.

First following Hewly's departure with his eyes, Genesis then boarded one of the helicopters along with a 2nd and an infantryman. Everyone on, the A-unit helicopter lifted off.

Zax had just emerged from the roof exit, after Hewley had returned indoors. "Hey you." He greeted, though they had just had dinner together on the SOLDIER floor an hour and a half ago, after coming off watch. "I just passed a first in the corridor."

"A scarf, good call." Kunsel noted ees friend had dressed for the northern weather, wearing an identical coat to the one ee wore. "Cold first mish, rough luck."

"Tell me about it." Zax agreed. "But I'm still excited!"

"Let's get aboard then." Kunsel suggested. "To windy out here."

They boarded the second helicopter. Their pilot the 2nd class commander of the B-unit, was just finishing preflight checks.

Over the COMM, flight control announced. "You have permission for lift off."

"This is the first time I'll be going so far north you know." Zax commented, gazing dreamlike from the window.

"Oh yeah?" Kunsel asked.

"Before coming to Midgar, I'd never even left Gongaga. But my auntie told me about how our people originally came from the north, thousands of years ago."

"Do you know why they left? Aside from the cold that is" Kunsel asked.

"It's hard to say. Some stories talk about war in the homeland, some say they were exiled."

"Sorry." Kunsel offered, not sure what else ee could say.

"Nah, whatever happened it's to long ago to even remember for certain. Sides, I think it was probably the cold." Then Zax asked. "Can we listen to your playlist?"

"Alright." Kunsel agreed. Taking ees PHS from ees pocket, ee plugged in the earbuds and passed one to Zax.

For a while they were content to listen, without the need for comment or talk. Until a particular recording played, one that Kunsel had forgotten ee'd added to ees playlist. Ee felt ees face burn red.

"Hang on…" Zax paused to listen and to try to confirm his guess. "…did you record this?" Zax wanted to know. Turning to Kunsel with searching mako bright eyes.

"Maybe." Kunsel answered embarrassed.

"It's…pretty good K!" Zax complemented.

Kunsel was glad to hear it. To emself it sounded a tad halting and under worked yet, but now ee knew it had potential.

"You can sing right? You should add words, I'd like to hear that." Zax suggested.

"Maybe." Kunsel repeated only to get elbowed.

The trip was a long one. It steadily grew colder and colder in their cabin as they neared the permafrost area in the north, but eventually their commander announced. "We'll be landing within the hour."

Kunsel must have been dozing because ee came around with a yawn, blinking ees eyes open.

The 2nd cursed suddenly, waking Zax also.

"They've detected us somehow! We've got an anti aircraft missile on us!" He was saying, even as he bailed out of the helicopter. Just like that, without hesitation.

"Zax!" Kunsel called. Grabbing a hold of Zax hand in one of ees own, ee hit the emergency door release with the other. With no time to collect their packs, they jumped from the helicopter, trusting their fall to their augmented abilities.

Above them the helicopter span out, and burst into fire when the missile sank into it.


	25. Chapter 25

It was still dark, hours before dawn yet. So when Zax hit the snow, he hadn't seen it coming and got a mouth full of the stuff. But he had been ready to land, and so came down in the deep loosely packed snow in a crouch that avoided any injury.

He popped up out of the snow in time to see the helicopter engulfed in flames, plow into a nearby frozen river. Just missing a natural bridge arcing the river a few yards off. The fiery wreck doing something to light the profound dark of a far northern night.

Zax caught sight of someone ahead of himself, who sighting him in turn, made their way through the snow towards him.

"Are you alright!?" Came Kunsel's voice over the rawer of the fire, and the snow flurry coming down from the hills.

"Yeah!" Zax answered a bit breathless. Dusting snow out of his hair he pulled on the SOLDIER balaclava. And turning his coat collar up, domed it closed in the front. "How about you?"

"Same. But we can't stay here. Any hostile can easily track the last known position of our helicopter in the air to this point, and the fire and smoke are a dead giveaway. Zax can you find shelter? We can't risk leading Wutai troops towards a civilian town like Icicle. I need to search for our commander."

The only things they had left on them were their cold weather clothes, their swords. And any materia Kunsel might have, Zax didn't have any on him. The tents in their packs had gone the way of the helicopter, so they would need shelter for the night or risk exposure. Zax was grateful that Kunsel was prepared to handle the situation, unlike Zax himself.

"On it!" Zax assured, ready to do what he could to help. Cities and even the ShinRa headquarters were one thing. But out here, despite drifting snow and partial cloud coverage, he could glimpse the stars. With a view of thees celestial features, he was true as a compass. And having gone over a map of the area with Kunsel during tea, he could salvage a good idea of where they were. And where he needed to go, for the best chance of finding some adequate shelter.

He had no path markers with him, those to had been with their packs. But Zax wasn't about to let that be their undoing, in place of a path marker he used his sword to test the footing ahead of himself. And he was confident he could navigate his way to and back from the ice pillar field, northeast of where they had crashed. The ice pillar field might offer shelter from the wind if nothing else.

It was hard to get a view of the stars, but it wasn't as bad as it would have been had the snow been coming straight down. Aside from this he was less familiar with the sky this far north.

It was a lot of wading through deep snow. All the while he worried for Kunsel, knowing the enemy that had shot the helicopter down, would be closing in on the crash sight. This worry spurred him on and he made it at last without stopping, to the the forest of ice columns.

Normally a cave was avoided if at all possible, when faced with potential enemies, a cave was a dead end from which there was rarely any means of retreat. But in this weather they didn't have many options if they wanted to first survive the elements. So when Zax came across one that he had at first mistaken for a mound of snow and ice, he knew he had found their shelter for the night.

Having discovered what he had come for, Zax hurried back. The drifting snow had covered over his tracks already, which meant he had to test his footing once more. However it also meant they would not be traced in this way.

On his way back, Kunsel meet him. Ee was alone.

"You didn't find him?" Zax asked. Then noticed as he drew nearer, the slash mark in Kunsel's coat the insulation bubbling out, and the cut across ees lips spilling blood down ees chin and into ees balaclava. Ee also walked with more of a stagger then the snow would warrant, with ees arm held tight against ees side. Then Zax noticed the frozen blood that washed Kunsel's sword.

"Gaia! K, are you alright? Was it Wutai?"

Kunsel shook ees head, but ee hadn't needed to. Zax could see now that something was off. The injury was all wrong for a spear or gun lance such as the Wutai used. It was a sword wound.

"Our commander didn't make it." Kunsel supplied.

Zax understood ees meaning, there had been a fight between them. Right now Zax was just grateful that it had been Kunsel who had survived it. But he already had so many questions about what he'd just learned.

"Let's get going, so the snow has more time to cover over our tracks before Wutai gets here." Kunsel urged, favoring the undamaged side of ees mouth.

Zax nodded without speaking.

They followed the same path Zax had taken, back to where he had located the cave. And ducking inside, they found the place dry, with room enough to easily accommodate two.

Kunsel sat down against the wall of the cave. Busying emself turning ees coat inside out, so that the cut in the fabric would not be exposed to snow that would make the insulation damp and cold. Zax was glad to see that the sword had only cut the coat, and not gone through. Reassured Zax performed a couple of squats for warmth, then sat down beside Kunsel pressing close so that they could share heat.

Nether spoke right away, and for the first time Zax felt an uncomfortable line of tension between himself and his friend, on both of their parts. But greater than this was his concern for his friend, and it was this that took precedence.

"Let me see that?" Zax requested, referring to the cut crossing Kunsel's mouth. He extending his hands hopefully.

Kunsel just hummed ees consent.

Holding Kunsel's chin in his hand, Zax angled the others head to examine the injury left in the wake of the second's blade. Very gently he used the thumb of his other hand, to nudge Kunsel's lip into better alignment. The injury itself was clean and not so jagged that it was past manageable, if he'd had a heal materia he could have sorted Kunsel out right away. As it was the blood flow wouldn't be helping em stay warm, some of it had already frozen in the fabric of ees balaclava. And the wound looked painful, if it was left to heal without care it might affect Kunsel's speech and singing voice.

Why had they fought? To the death no less, what had motivated it. Zax wondered. It was to reminiscent of that night when Jewl and Tobi had been cut down by their supposed ally, in the middle of nowhere. He recalled now other instances of ShinRa deaths on missions that Kunsel had participated in, and he wondered had it actually been Kunsel who had killed those others, if so why?

Removing his scarf, Zax wound it about Kunsel's neck so that the scarf sat up over Kunsel's nose, and he turned Kunsel's collar up to secure it in place. This would at least help stop the blood.

Kunsel thanked him with a thumbs-up, to avoid the use of ees lips in speaking. Ee then pressed ees palm over the scarf covering ees mouth, keeping pressure on the wound.

"I'll take the first watch." Kunsel managed. "I won't get much sleep like this."

Zax felt uncomfortable with the idea of resting while his injured friend stayed up. But he understood that his being rested and uninjured, should he be needed to fight, could be vital. So he did not argue. Leaning against Kunsel's unbruised side in order to share warmth, Zax closed his eyes and concentrated on the howling of the wind, and the rise and fall of Kunsel's breathing.

* * *

Kunsel had been the one to propose the arrangement, but was still surprised Zax trusted em enough to sleep like he was, after seeing the evidence of what ee had done. As far as Zax knew Kunsel was a cold blooded team killer. Ee wanted to explain what had happened, but ee didn't know where to begin, or if that was the wisest thing to do. And at the moment, it would require more talking then ees injured mouth would permit.

Between the scarf and ees augmentation, the blood had stop a lot earlier then it might otherwise have done. But even so the scent of blood was strong, that worried Kunsel. The blood might draw predators.

Ee checked ees PHS again, still no reception. it was either this storm, or if they were unlucky, Wutai scramblers. Northeast of here, Kunsel recalled that there was a lodge that was listed as having a transmission tower. If they could make it there by daylight, after this storm had blown over. Then they could get a message out to Icicle Inn, and someone there could contact ShinRa to send help. That was the best plan they had right now.

A change in the sounds outside the cave, drew Kunsel's attention. Ee listened and waited with baited breath, eyes fixed on the whirling snow. Then ee heard it again, the crunch of snow under foot.

Trying not to jostle Zax, Kunsel hastily got to ees feet. Ee approached the caves mouth cautiously, sword in hand ready should ee need it. Ee'd expected a monster to have scented ees blood. But instead ee found a woman standing a few feet back from the cave, her thick black hair whipping about her in the storm. She regarded em with a cool intensity that felt dangerous, like she truly had followed the aroma of blood here.

"Are you ok? It's freezing out there." Kunsel heard emself asking.

She glanced behind Kunsel towards Zax. "He's doing fine, good." When she spoke her voice was accented like Zax's. Then of Kunsel she said. "He has a friend too."

"What's going on?" Zax voice reached em from further back.

But Kunsel was unwilling to look away from the stranger outside, ee felt it would somehow be a mistake to do so, even as she wandered away to be obscured by the storm.

Zax joined em in time to glimpse her just as she vanished from sight.

"That…" Zax began, seemingly even more startled than Kunsel. "Was Polle." He finished. Eyes still focused where she had last been seen.

"What!?" Kunsel winced at the pain the exclamation caused. "You're aunt?" The woman they had just seen bore a resemblance to Zax it was true. She had the same cowlick in the front of her hair, the same nose too, and she had appeared Gongagan. She had also shown some personal interest in Zax's well being. Could she really have been Zax's family, why had she not waited a moment to great her nephew?

"Auntie!" Zax called in to the storm. "Good to see you're doing alright! Thank's for checking in on us."

"Uh, nice to meet you Pollensalta!" Kunsel called, as best ee could without causing emself to much grief. Then asked of Zax when they retreated further back into the cave. "Is this a typical family reunion?"

Zax laughed. "No. If it was, the whole of Gongaga would show up, and we'd actually have something to eat." Then to himself Zax mused. "I wonder, did she come to live here?"

It was only another half hour by the clock on Kunsel's PHS until the storm cleared, and it would be daylight soon. Without the proper equipment they had little choice but to move during the day, even if it meant giving up the advantage of knowing the land by night.

"We need to head northeast towards the lodge we saw on the map." Kunsel said.

"Hummm" Zax cast around, and pinpointed the glow of the rising sun. Making an allowance for how far north they were, and how that would affect the length of the days and nights at this time of the year. And comparing this to the time on Kunsel's PHS, gave him his bearings. "Follow me." He said.

After a time of wading through thigh deep snow Kunsel spoke up, feeling ee couldn't put off addressing this any longer. To harbor an interpersonal issue during a mission could be a dangerous distraction. "I'll explain what happened last night." Ee promised.

Zax glanced ees way. "Ok. But I do trust you you know? Secrets or no. You're my best friend, and while I can't say I know everything about you, I think I know enough to be sure you're essentially good natured. So yeah."

Kunsel was supersized by this emotional frankness, but now knew that as far as things between Zax and emself were concerned, they would be alright.


	26. Chapter 26

They had traveled north around the base of a mountain, for some time on their way towards the transmission tower. It was on this trail just before they made to head east, that Zax noticed something.

Buried up to it's nose in snow was a face, carved into the rock wall of the base of the mountain.

"The art's Gongagan." Zax said. Wonderment filling him as he studied it, sweeping snow off it here and there where it had settled. Sure enough the stylistic quality of the work was very distinctly Gongagan. Yet it was entirely out of place, according to the accepted idea that said the Gongagan culture had emerged accidentally. The theory assumed that an ethnic group from Wutai, settled the south of the new continent and nearby islands, after a fishing party had met with a storm. Gongaga's own tradition of a deliberate migration commonly being thought of as tall tail rather than history.

Zax laughed. "I wonder if Polle did it?"

Stepping up beside Zax, Kunsel closely examined the work also. "I think it's ancient." Kunsel concluded. Ee indicated some of the features of the art and said. "This style as far as I know, is similar to the earliest type found in the south. And here the tooling was done by toki, not modern tools, you can see the grooves in places around the face. Also the stone is weathered to a similar degree as the uncarved walls either side. These fissures too, where expanding ice has caused cracks, the edges are softly rounded and the same color. I'd say this carving's been here a long long while."

"Do you think Polle was right about our ancestors?" Zax asked, astonished at what he had learned.

"I'd say she's a better authority on that matter then me, but this does lend itself to her account."

The two of them stepped back to take in the full work a last time, before they would need to keep moving.

"Say hi to Auntie for me if you see her." Zax told the carved face. Saluting it, he carried on.

"How do you know about rock and stuff anyway?" Zax asked interestedly. While they waded through the snow that blanketed the valley between the mountain they had left, and the one near which the lodge and its transmission tower where located.

But Kunsel didn't answer this question. Instead ee took a hold of Zax hand, a silent request for him to stop. He indicated ahead of them.

In the glare of the white snow under the sun, a slither of a shadow could be made out, indicating a trench where something had disturbed the snow.

Omenus, Zax though.

"Tracks. fresh too, they haven't been snowed over." Kunsel said quietly.

Whether they were the tracks of a monster, Polle, a hiker, or a Wutai trooper Zax couldn't say. But he wasn't left guessing long.

From beneath the snow, a yard ahead of them was thrust a Wutai weapon, the formidable gunlance.

The two of them grabbed each others coats simultaneously, and ducked down into the snow. The sounds of shots ringing out above.

Despite never having been assigned to the same off-base mission before, Kunsel and he were quick to work together, doing so without the need of communication beyond a shared glance.

Positioning himself in a steady squat, Zax used his hands like a stirrup to boost Kunsel in a jump.

Before Kunsel could land, Zax drew the trooper's attention. "OI!" He called to the Wutai sergeant who had emerged from the depths of the snow.

Not spotting Kunsel arriving from above, the sergeant focused on Zax and fired again. Zax was fast in deflecting the bullet with the use of his sword.

Kunsel landed beside the sergeant then, and taking a hold of the end of the gunlance angled it up and away from where it could do any harm.

This allowed Zax to close in also, and he pushed his sword up beneath the sergeant chin effectively pinning him.

It seemed like the situation was under control, but then Kunsel made a pained sound.

Turning to see if his friend was alright. Zax was struck with a cold fear when he saw Kunsel collapse to ees hands and knees, panting before ee sank further, head bowed between ees arms, and trembling all over.

The enemy sergeant had backed off and was retreating. Why? Zax wasn't even questioning it when he knelt by Kunsel, his concern solely focused on his friend.

"K what's wrong?" He asked panicked. Taking a hold of Kunsel's shoulder Zax shifted em to lie on ees side, so he could get a look at Kunsel's misty half lidded eyes. Ee was normally pale, but his complexion had turned bloodless looking.

Kunsel seemed to be under the effects of something. Zax hurriedly looked em up and down, before finding the end of a dart sticking out of ees arm. This Zax swiftly plucked free, chanting. "Sorry sorry." When he saw the end had been barbed and had come away gory.

Undoing Kunsel's coat, and pushing it off Kundel's shoulder. Zax ducked his head and pressed his lips to the bloodied place, that the dart had been torn from. He gathered Kunsel in his arms, while drawing oout the poison, spitting blood and something that made his tongue numb after each draw.

He did this a few time until he felt Kunsel's fist in his hair, and realized Kunsel was trying to get his attention.

"Get away." Was all that Kunsel could manage, past the shivers and fever ees body had been so suddenly seized by.

By then Zax had heard the thing Kunsel had probably been trying to warn him of, the crunch of boots through snow.

Turning Zax saw an armed party dressed in the same coats and uniforms as Kunsel and himself. They looked like ShinRa SOLDIER operatives to Zax, but there demeanor was off, and Zax didn't think they were here to help. Besides this the symbol on their belts though similar, was different from the regular SOLDIER emblem.

Getting to his feet, and falling into a fighting stance in front of Kunsel, he manage to deflect one shot aimed at him. But reduced maneuverability in the snow, meant the second shot hit him in the thigh. He saw from its fluffy tuft, that it was one of the darts that had laid Kunsel out.

His vision swam dramatically, cold sweat breaking out over his skin beneath his coat, his muscles ached and protested any movement. It felt like the strength was evaporating from his body.

He had to drag his eyes up, over shooting before he was able to focus his vision on their new attackers. They had closed in, one of them driving the butt of his dart gun into the side of Zax head.

* * *

Kunsel's sight was dappled with spots, some dark some overly bright, and ees vision swerving uncontrollably so that it was difficult to get any sort of picture of what was happening. But ee felt Zax slump against em, and ees fingers curling in Zax's coat protectively.

Ee'd caught sight of a figure approaching them, it was one of their attackers. "The Wutai flea collapsed over there." Ee saw their pointing hand, and heard someone else pass them heading in the direction of the Wutai sergeant.

Then there were hands under ees arms pulling em, and someone was trying to take Zax from ees grip.

"Strong for someone who just took a poison hit potent enough to knock a dualhorn on it's ass." Another third person was saying.

"They're augmented. That's why we used the ones intended for monsters on these two." The first person spoke up again.

"Got ya."

Kunsel gasped with pain, not having enough energy to cry out when something came down hard on ees wrist, forcibly removing ees grip on Zax coat. A shock coursed up ees arm, past ees shoulder and into ees side, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. An EMR ee realized.

"Get them into the truck." The original voice commanded.

Ee was dragged backwards, ees heals raking through the snow, presumably towards the truck that ee could hear approaching.

They threw em, then Zax who ee now saw was bleeding from the head, and lastly the Wutai sergeant. Into the back of a ShinRa military transportation vehicle, like they were sacks of greens. One of their captors climbed in after them, and then the motor was rumbling and they were on their way to who knows where.

The truck's canvas roof and walls rippled above as they drove. The sky had darkened to the indigo of dusk, before Kunsel mustered enough strength to push emself up against the wall of the truck bed. Ee figured that ee hadn't entirely succumbed to the poison, because Zax had drawn out a good portion of it early, a lot had bleed out too.

The SOLDIER charged with watching them glanced at em, but deemed em to week for a getaway attempt, and went back to loading his gun.

Kunsel tugged Zax, who had been lying over ees legs, up beside emself. Resting Zax's head on ees thigh, ee combed back Zax's hair very carefully to inspect the injury. It looked to be fairly superficial, only bleeding as much as it was because that was the nature of a head wound. Kunsel thanked ees stars Zax's head was as adapted to impact as it was.

It also proved, along with the use of darts over bullets, that their captors hadn't been aiming to kill. This suggested they had some ulterior motive, there was no reason for them to go to the trouble of capturing targets alive just to kill them, right away at least.

Now that ee thought about it, their SOLDIER captors had likely been hunting the sergeant that Zax and emself had run into. The sergeant had probably mistaken them for his pursuers, and so attacked them in a last ditch effort at standing escape. That also explained why the sergeant was alone, his men had already been captured earlier, and taken to wherever they were being taken now.

Zax and emself had just walked into the middle of something. And based on the design of their captors belts, Kunsel was fairly confident in ees guess that this was a conscription. Ee looked to the Wutai man who seemed to be coming around now too. The Wutai in this area had probably been the target, Zax and emself were just a bonus.

The SOLDIER in the back with them, glanced over again to be sure the Sergeant was still under the effects of the poison. But his eyes were drawn to Zax, who he peered at with a look of puzzlement on his face, before knocking on the truck's cabin window. "The third with black hair looks like the Sable tsviet don't you reckon?"

One of the SOLDIER operatives in the front glanced back, to see if he could see the resemblance. He frowned when he saw Kunsel obscuring Zax from them with ees body. And the one in the back shoved Kunsel aside.

"It's uncanny." The man in the front confirmed with a laugh, "But who can tell Gongagan's apart anyway?"

Kunsel didn't know what they meant by the reference to a sable tsviet, but the remark at the end had Kunsel bristling with frustration.

Soon they were passing down a road, thickly forested on either side by snow dusted pines. A forest was the ideal place for a more covert camp. But it also told Kunsel they were towards the south end of the great glacier, being the only part that sustained forestry.

By time they pulled up amid a tree tent camp, the Wutai sergeant had come around. Shouting in his own language, he was hauled off the truck. "Where are the others!? You will pay for taking them!" Was what he was saying. As far as Kunsel could make out from the bit ees grandmother had taught em of her language. Ee'd learned some as a member of SOLDIER too, and that filled some of the gaps.

Next, three of their captors from the front of the truck had come around. One taking Kunsel and cuffing em. The other two taking Zax, who was also cuffed, they carried between him between them like a hammock.

Receiving a shove, Kunsel was made to walk alongside the men with Zax, to the second closest tent.

All three tents were of the same marquee style. The first of them emanated loud banter. The third was set further away from the other two. This was where the sergeant was being lead, his burst of energy obviously exhausted, he was merely being dragged through the slush of the forest floor.

Zax and emself were taken into the second tent, near the one from which the voices came. This one turned out to be a field hospital.

"These two are pretty valuable, ShinRa's thrown a lot of gill at their training and augmentation. Take care of them doc."

The doctor dressed additionally in the white coat over his warm snow-country wear, approached them. He first look Kunsel over. Then he turned to Zax, taking a hold of his hair and roughly angling his head to look at the wound he had received.

"Don't touch him!" Kunsel demanded. Jolting hard against ees captors hold on ees cuffs.

Zax was coming around now, blinking a few times before spotting Kunsel. His eyes full of worry and confusion, his brows pinched.

The doctor eyed Kunsel in a careless manner, not at all intimidated by ees wrath.

"I said, take your hands off him!" Kunsel shouted. And crouching ee jumped up and backward, throwing ees captor off balance. Bringing ees knees up concentrated ees weight, and ee coming down squarely on the man's ribs, with enough force to wind the SOLDIER. The grip that the SOLDIER had held on ees cuffs when slack.

Kunsel rolled off him into a crouch. Jumping to ees feet ee brought ees heavy boot down hard on the man's head, caving in his helmet.

Ee didn't stop there. Stepping into a side kick ee drove ees heal solidly into the nose of one of the men, who had been trying to restrain the now struggling Zax. With a crunch the man dropped.

Kunsel ducked beneath the doctors incoming reach. While ee was crouched, ee took the knife from the man whose nose ee'd broken. Ee then jumped backward over ees cuffed wrists into a fighting stance, and plunged the knife in between the doctor's ribs.


	27. Chapter 27

Without the doctor and the other man restraining him, Zax was free enough to haul the last man over his shoulder, on to the tent floor in front of him. Where Zax dealt a swift kick to the the man's temple that knocked him out.

Kunsel was quick to cut Zax's restraints. Then taking the knife from Kunsel, Zax did the same for em.

"Let's find the sergeant and split." Kunsel suggest.

"Hold on." Zax said. Going through the content of some plastic stacking shelves, he found the items he was looking for, setting them out on the doctor's desk. From a plastic bottle he shook two antidote tablets and passed one to Kunsel. Together they raised them like a toast then popped the tablets in to their mouths.

He sighed with relief when he felt the antidote dispelling the effects of the poison.

Zax pocketed the antidote bottle, as well as a case of materia he had also taken from the doctors supplies. He then turned his attention to searching a second shelf for disinfectant, finding instead a potion and an elixir.

Unscrewing the cap from off the potion he wet some gauze with the liquid within, then passed the opened potion to Kunsel to hold for him.

Very gently Zax pried the fabric of the scarf he had given Kunsel, away from Kunsel's mouth. Taking the gauze he rubbed it over Kunsel's lips, clearing the dried blood away to expose and cleans the laceration.

Zax smiled with satisfaction, when the clean injury began to heal in response to the direct dose of potion. It would be a few more days still of care before the injury could be called healed. But for now it was clean, and fused rather then exposed to possible infection.

This done, Zax assured. "There's gonna be a bit of a scar, but it looks really cool promise."

At this Kunsel smiled and touching ees lip. Ee remarked. "It doesn't hurt to smile or talk."

Kunsel then retrieved some more of the gauze, wetting it with potion like Zax had. Ee indicated Zax head. "I'll dab some on that head injury."

"Ah? Oh." Zax touched the side of his head, to discover that the site was sore, and that his hair was stiff with dried blood. He angled and bowed his head to allow Kunsel to work.

Kunsel cleared the blood away and soothed the aching, with a few careful touches of the gauze to Zax temple.

When Kunsel had finished this. Ee drank half of the remaining potion, and passed the bottle back to Zax. Zax quickly drank the rest.

Deming themselves suitably recovered, they began working towards escape. Kunsel had already secured a knife for emself, so Zax followed ees example, taking a knife from the doctor.

Slicing through the back wall of the tent with the knife, Zax observed the outside. While Kunsel kept vigil at the door.

Glancing around one corner of the tent, Zax saw the tent that was this camps living quarters. The occupants of that tent were no less noisy than before thankfully, they probably hadn't heard the struggle. Looking in the other direction, Zax spotted the tent to which the sergeant had been taken. Directly in front of Zax behind the field hospital, was a small rise and the fringe of the pine forest that could provide them with cover.

There were no guards in sight, but that didn't mean a party wasn't potentially scheduled to arrive back or go out soon, they needed to act quickly.

Zax waved his hand for Kunsel to follow him. Together they made their way out the back, over the small rise and through the tree's skirting the camp, until they came around behind the tent set furthest apart. Zax squatted and held still to listen, in case there was a guard inside with the prisoners. Kunsel kept watch.

The prisoners being kept here seemed to be talking quietly among themselves in their own language, little of which Zax knew. With a nod from Kunsel, Zax risked peeking beneath the back wall.

Within, on the cold earth knelt the sergeant and presumably his troop. Each of them was cuffed to the same chain, which in turn was pinned to the ground by a collection of swords. The swords where to well entrenched for an unaugmented human, even a strong one, to pull up. Around the walls of this tent, where stacked one on the other heaps of crates. The equipment belonging to the prisoners had been stowed away atop the crates.

Zax made a low whistling sound not unlike a birds call, to get the attention of one of the Wutai troopers, who drew the attention of his sergeant. Zax then signaled to the sergeant to keep quiet, with a finger held over his lips.

Cutting up the back wall, Zax slipped into the tent saying. "Take it easy." Trying to communicate his meaning, with non threatening gestures of the hands and posture.

"You'll have to really on us just for now if you want to get free." Kunsel told them, as far as Zax could follow, in a halting but adequate attempt at their language.

The sergeant frowned distrustfully. "Trying to patronize us? Help from murderous ShinRa pillagers is worse than death. We won't cooperate with anything."

"We're not with them." Kunsel told the man. Zax knew it was more complicated than that, but it was a convenient half truth. At the moment they didn't have the luxury of time for debate.

Zax cut the prisoners free. While Kunsel went through some of the crates lining the tent walls.

Coming over, Zax passed Kunsel one of the two swords he had pulled up. Zax then looked over Kunsel's shoulder, into the crate the other had just opened.

"No wonder they set this tent apart from the other two." Zax whispered. The crates were full of grenades and landmines, as well as other weaponry taken from Wutai troops.

* * *

"We can use these." Kunsel decided. "If we plant them around the living quarters, we can avoid the risk of being hunted by this camp at least. And if there are other camps, it will take them some time to get on our trail. If we take the truck, we can stay ahead of them. Was there an ice or blizzard materia among the ones you picked up back there?"

"Yeah." Zax confirmed. Producing the asked after materia.

"Good, we can use that to cover the tracks of the truck through the snow."

One of the troopers had been translating the conversation for his sergeant. But it was the sergeant who spoke up in unpracticed Midgar Common.

"My troop…and I…want to help too."

"I'm Kunsel. What's your name?" Kunsel asked in the man's own language.

"Why? So you can write about us in your report to whomever you work for?"

"So I don't have to keep mentally calling you sergeant." Kunsel returned.

The man hesitated before saying. "Saskia."

They didn't need to ask Saskia or his troop to tread lightly. And together Kunsel, Zax, and their temporary allies each carrying a crate or two of the weapons stalked through the trees, around the camp to the living quarters. Where keeping out of sight and moving carefully in the slush, they arranged the crates around the tents walls.

Retreating far back to the third tent once more, Kunsel waited until everyone had safely congregated. And until the Wutai had retrieved their gear and where ready to go. Then ee selected a couple of grenades. But before doing anything Kunsel explained hurriedly to Saskia and his troop. "Our helicopter was shot down, ShinRa and Soldier are going to be all over the great glacier. All you'll gain by staying in this area is a death toll, please if you're able to, withdraw. Try to convince any other troops in the area to do the same."

"You're with…" Saskia glanced at Zax, and seemed to understand that Zax was not privy to this information. "Them." Saskia finished ambiguously, but his meaning was clear, he was referring to AVALANCHE.

"Yes." Kunsel said.

Saskia and Kunsel shared a nod. Then Saskia and his troop left them for the pine forest disappearing among the trees, utilizing an ice spell to cover their tracks.

"What did you tell them?" Zax asked.

"We just agreed to part ways for now. Temporary trues, you know." Kunsel replied, it was more or less the truth. And ee didn't have time to offer more than an abridged version.

Kunsel pulled the pin on the first grenade and with a precises pitch, the grenade sailed up over the camp and hit the side of the living quarters. A blink latter and the two tents nearest had erupted, caught by the blast that scattered snow and mud and shredded nearby trees.

Kunsel and Zax ran for the truck. Kunsel passed the second grenade to Zax, while ee got the motor going without the need for a key, using ees knife to strip the wires instead. From the passenger's seat Zax lobbed the grenade at the third and last tent.

Packed with explosives the explosion from this tent was four times higher, and the boom could be felt even in the truck.

"Let's book." Kunsel said, and stepped on the pedal. Zax having the better magic tolerance of the two of them, cast blizzard to cover their tracks as they drove.

Night had fallen since their capture, and Zax using the stars gave Kunsel their bearings. They followed the forestry northeast this time, from the camp it was the most direct rout to the transmission tower.

The truck's cabin was blessedly warm. And the atmosphere seemed comfy to Kunsel, like it had always been between Zax and emself. Ee was reluctant to potentially disrupt this, but ee'd told emself ee'd give Zax an explanation as soon as ee could, and ee would. But ee did wonder if it was entirely for Zax benefit, or if some part of em was grateful to be able to be as honest with Zax as this.

"It's a long story." Kunsel started. Ee saw Zax tern to em in the rear vision mirror, Zax likely sensed that Kunsel had something important to say.

"I'm not actually from Junon like I told you." Kunsel had dropped the Junon accent, adopting ees native Kalmish one.

This caused Zax to sit up straight, his mako bright eyes searching, trying to understand. "Kalm town…?" Zax wondered tentatively.

"That's right." Kunsel confirmed it.

"But Kalm was…attacked." Zax said.

Kunsel not wearing ees balaclava in the warm truck cabin, motioned towards ees scarring.

"Ohhh." Zax realized. "You were there, far out. Sorry K."

"The news reports that it was a small scale attack by Wutai. It wasn't small, and it wasn't Wutai. The pictures that they're releasing now on the TV are a rebuild, I saw a lot of those building destroyed."

"By who?" Zax asked.

"That's the thing. It was a number of grupes, and a bunch of factors that came together ending in Kalm's destruction. But do you remember asking me about Usher Bright?"

"Yeah, I do." Zax answered.

"Since I have my own PHS, I thought I'd look up the name for you. I wasn't expecting what I found. As it turns out I actually had to restore his ShinRa profile, it had been recently deleted, like noone was saposed to know he had ever existed. He was a first class Soldier with the special arms unit, on his last mission he was assigned to unit thirteen, nicknamed Ragnarok."

"Unit thirteen? There's only twelve units under the Generals, arn't there?" Zax asked.

"Exactly. Ragnarok, and with them Bright were supposedly massacred, in one night the whole unit was listed as KIA. But why, where, how, and by whom, where all unlisted. The trail didn't go cold there though, I had a lead. Usher Bright's profile mentioned he had a brother. Bright's not a very common last name, so I searched it. I had to restore his profile too, but as it turns out Jewl Bright had also been a member of Soldier like Usher, until he to was pronounced killed in action during a mission in Gongaga." Kunsel glanced Zax's way meaningfully, guessing that this was how Zax had learned the name Usher Bright.

"No way, Usher was Jewl's brother." Zax breathed. "What does this all mean?"

"That's what I wanted to know. I couldn't track down any of Usher's things, he was to long dead. But his brother had recently passed away so I was able to get a hold of his personal PHS. Not a company handset, it was a burner with a cloned card. I only managed to get it because the belongings of Soldiers are kept for up to a year, in case family come to reclaim it. On his PHS there was a record of correspondence between the brothers. In one conversation dated close before Usher's death, Usher talked about a phantom fourteenth Soldier unit that he nicknamed Lost Force."

"Lost Force." Zax repeated, testing the name.

"Yeah, apparently Ragnarok took it upon themselves to bring down Lost Force. Usher described Lost Force as brutal and immoral, and Ragnarok intended stop Lost Force. But instead they were themselves whipped out or conscripted in to Loast Force. That's what Jewl and another Soldier named Tobi discovered, the suspected Usher was one of those conscripted. And like fools they took on Lost Force wanting to rescue him, or confirm his death. They Hunted Lost Force, and even managed to kill a number of them. Before Lost Force must have figured them out, and I suppose did away with them in Gongaga."

"So that's what happened." Zax said. "It's to sad to think about. I'm glad I finally know though, closure and all that right?" Zax seemed to think on this a moment, then he asked. "So how does this relate to Kalm? To you? To what happened after the helicopter was downed?"

"Tobi turned out to be very helpful. I didn't get a hold of his PHS, I guess he didn't have a burner. But he seems to have been the one that researched Usher's death. He sent Jewl a photo of some Lost Force operatives that he had taken candidly. They worked out that they could identify Lost Force, by their distinctive belt emblems."

"What. Are you saying those Soldiers that captured us where Lost Force? That's why their belts where different?"

"I am. I think they where here conscripting Wutai troops, that's how they boost their numbers. That camp itself was probably made up of conscripts from the infantry, or Soldier, or even civilians. I saw the Lost Force in Kalm too, they were there to kill the survivors after Kalm was bombed. And our B-unit captain, he was Lost Force. That's why I fought him, I thought it was to much of a risk to be stranded out here with Lost Force in our midst."

At this Zax frowned, his lips pressed together over some emotion that had suddenly come upon him. At length he said. "You…K, You didn't need to fight him alone."

Kunsel glanced at Zax in the mirror. Ee knew ee'd been no less a fool then Jewl and Tobi, and really in some ways ee'd been extra silly. Technically the only requirement of ees mission was to siphon information to AVALANCHE, and to act as saboteur when it would benefit AVALANCHE. But ee found ee couldn't keep away from the interSOLDIER conflict, couldn't pretend ee didn't see the Brutality of Lost Force, and couldn't pretend ees own want for revenge didn't long for the fight. this way ee could channel it into something that would do good at least.

"I mean it." Zax expressed, more strength to his voice this time. "Gaia K, what if you'd been killed like Usher, Jewl, and Tobi!? Don't you care about…your own life? Coz I sure as planet do!"

Zax looked bordering on angry, but then his expression softened and he was rubbing at his eyes. "You even asked me to go find shelter instead of help you. I want to have your back, like a friend should. You'd fight my fights with me. So don't think I wouldn't do the same…ok?"

Kunsel bowed ees head and smiled to emself when ee saw Zax had recovered. "Yeah. At the time it seemed complicated. And I'm not good at trust, or at feeling comfy relying on someone else, so try to understand? But from now on I'll remember I have an ally." Kunsel said, and ee meant it. It was true ee had a lot of secrets, and ee'd still need to discern what ee could share with Zax from what might make ees friend in to a target for ShinRa. But it seemed to Kunsel that ee was no longer as alone as ee'd expected to be, when ee'd accepted this infiltration assignment. If worst came to worst, Zax would back em up.

Ahead of them, the truck's lights illuminated the steam rising off hot springs, that Kunsel recalled seeing marked on the great glacier map. The sight meant they weren't far from the transmission tower.


	28. Chapter 28

It was tempting to stop and take a bath in the warm water of the springs that the area offered. But Kunsel didn't allow emself to linger on the pleasant thought long. As the senior SOLDIER left to the B-unit ee had to concentrate on their objective.

Dawn was still a few hours off by time they drove up to the lodge, or rather cabin, marked out on the map. The transport truck allowing them to have made good time in arriving.

There was the tower they had come for, it's red painted form extending up into the starry night.

Leaning out of the truck's door. Kunsel took out ees PHS and searched for a signal, waving ees handset about almost comically.

"Anything?" Zax asked anxiously. He was leaning over to watch the screen of Kunsel's PHS. They where depending on this to work.

When they saw the icon appear, that indicated they had a signal. Both of them let go of a held breath.

Company handsets were given out only to 2nds and 1sts within SOLDIER. But even if ee hadn't had ees own non company handset, Kunsel supposed ee could have taken their 2nd class commander's PHS, before his corps had gone in to mako burn up and started to dissipate. Without a handset they would have been consigned to surviving until they were deemed missing, at which point a search and rescue party would be sent out. Kunsel was glad that it hadn't come to that.

Having sent the distress mail. Kunsel closed the truck door to keep out the cold, and indicated to the cabin asking. "A night in the truck, or do you wanna knock on the door?"

The cabin's lights were out, and it may well be abandoned. But at the same time there were both Wutai troops and Lost Force in the area, the owner of the property could have been trying to deter military interest. Or it could just as easily be occupied by Wutai troops or Lost Force. It could have become a monster's den.

"Let's knock." Zax decided. "The trucks a bit of a liability now right?"

Zax was right, it was a target to any Wutai or Lost Force who might spot it. So Kunsel drove around the back where it was out of sight of anyone at ground level, who wasn't coming from the direction of Gaea's cliff.

Cutting the engine, both of them jumped down and made their way around to the front door. As they walked, Kunsel signaled to Zax with a hand gesture to be ready in case of a fight.

Zax produced the shield materia from the set he had taken when they had escaped the Lost Force camp.

Kunsel nodded approvingly.

The spell Zax might have to cast was a costly one, and Zax had already taxed his MP somewhat covering the truck's tracks. Kunsel estimated that he probably only had one use of the spell left in him, but that would be enough. It would give them a split second to arm themselves if it came to that. Still ee felt bad having to rely on Zax to cover their parties MP needs, due to the materia that served as ees eye taking up ees own stamina for magic use. Ee shook off the guilty sensation with some effort, reminding emself of what Zax had said on their drive over, about having each others back.

Kunsel stepped up to the red painted front door and knocked, while Zax hung back, the materia in his fist ready to cast.

From the window above the door emerged a rifle.

Zax cast the spell immediately, giving them a moment to have their swords at the ready to deflect any fire.

An older man, maybe in his fifties or sixties peered down at them from behind the gun.

"He's Gongagan I think." Kunsel heard Zax comment.

The man in turn studied them.

In his own language Zax ventured to greet the man.

The man seemed taken off guard a moment."You two are with Soldier?"

"Yes." Zax answered honestly.

"You're not here to destroy the tower?"

"No, we came here to use it to call for help." Zax answered.

"How old are you two?"

"Fourteen." Said Zax.

Their new host then agreed. "I'll come down and open the door." With that he disappeared from the window.

When the man let them in, he introduced himself as Holzoff.

"Kunsel." Kunsel offered in return.

"I'm Zax." Zax gave his own name also.

"They're recruiting young." Holzoff said mostly to himself as he showed his guests in, there was a note of disdain in his tone.

The first room housed a stove to one side, a large couch and rug, and an assortment of utility items. Outside the wind howled and the structure creaked.

Holzoff asked while stoking a fire in the stove. "What brings Soldier out here?"

"Our helicopter was shot down." Kunsel told him.

"So, how come you're all the way out here?" Zax asked the man.

Holzoff took a seat on a wooden stool by the stove to watch a saucepan of tea heating, he motioned for his guests to take a seat on the couch.

"I decided to live here so I could offer shelter to climbers wanting to tackle Gaea's cliff." When the tea was hot, Holzoff poured out three cups and handed two off to his guests. He took a sip from his own before continuing. "I wanted to spare others some heartache."

"The cliff is notorious for taking lives." Kunsel filled Zax in.

"That's right." Holzoff confirmed. "Twenty years ago when I was a younger man and a risk taker, my best friend and I attempted the cliff. We weren't prepared for the conditions or the storm that blew in, he saved my life that day. We were tethered together as a two person rope team, I suppose he knew I wouldn't willingly leave him, so when he knew he couldn't go any further he cut the line between us without saying a word. I didn't realize what he'd done until I made it out of there. At that time, there was no transmission tower and no way to call for help. The storm got worse and I knew that if I went to search for his body on my own, I'd make his sacrifice a pointless one. At first I stayed in order to find his body, I never found anything and I don't think I ever will. But now I stay to caution others, and to aid them, so that there are less stories like mine. I had that tower built too."

Holzoff topped up their tea. Then finished his account. "His name was Yamski. He was a Wutai man. So you'll understand if I'm not happy about putting up ShinRa Soldiers."

"We'll be gone in a few hours." Kunsel promised. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Zax nodded his agreement.

"Get some rest then." Holzoff told them. And left to return upstairs.

Holzoff's story and the way he lived now, where a legacy to what must have been an extraordinary friendship. Being stranded in the Great Glacier with ees own best friend, Kunsel couldn't help the chill that ran up ees spine at the thought of such a thing happening to Zax and emself. If ee'd been killed fighting their commander, Kunsel realized that Zax would have been left alone with a Lost Force SOLDIER. He probably would have been conscripted back at the camp. At that time ee hadn't been thinking beyond the red mist, ee promised emself that ee wouldn't let that happen again. Besides it had been Zax who had given em the missing link in the form of Usher Bright's name, the link ee'd needed to identify this Lost Force. The secret had never truly been ees alone, they had figured Lost Force out together.

"How did you come to know the name Usher Bright?" Kunsel asked and dropped down on the couch beside Zax, who was getting comfy.

"We'll you figured out that they were assigned to and killed in Gongaga right?" Zax asked.

"Aha." Kunsel confirmed. That mission had put Jewl and Tobi in the same neighborhood as Zax. Ee couldn't be sure, but ee suspected they had been assigned to an out of the way place like Gongaga, on the pretense of monster extermination and reactor maintenance. Specifically so they could be killed without any questions asked, or the incident making papers in Midgar. Nobody cared what happened as long as it didn't effect them.

"There was a third Soldier there as I'm sure you know. He was a first, his name was Morgan and he must have been with Lost Force because he's the one who killed Jewl. A Turk got Tobi. It happened during a local gang conflict, Jewl even saved my life during the fight. After things had settled down I found Tobi alive, he lived just long enough to pass on the name of Jewl's brother. That was the night I left Gongaga, with Jewl and Tobie's killers."

"You didn't want to wait for some other Midgar bound party?" Kunsel asked.

Zax stroked a finger over the scar crossing his jaw. "No, not after my pop's decided to leave my living status up to fate. That and I found out Polle had bounced."

Kunsel frowned hearing this. "Planet." No wonder Zax had left.

"I guess it was the attack that made you leave Kalm? What did you do after that?" Zax then asked.

"Yeah, I was going to be an items and weapons forger, family business ya know. After Kalm I worked as a mercenary for a little bit." Kunsel answered vaguely.

Over the howling of the wind, they heard the blades of a helicopter cutting through the air creating a muffled thrumming sound. They shared a look.

"That'll be our ride." Peering out the door let Kunsel know that it was a ShinRa helicopter, the number on the side told em it was the A-unit's helicopter. That made sense, it was the closest to the area and could respond the fastest.

When it landed beside the cabin, Kunsel and Zax wasted no time in climbing aboard. Only pausing to leave the set of materia they had acquired, as thanks to Holzoff.

The infantry pilot who had come to collect them, informed them that they were heading for Midgar. And that another helicopter would be sent out for the A-unit, who would return when there part of the mission was through.

Thier rescue lights, and any goodwill they'd managed to achieve with sergeant Saskia translate into an easier time flying out of the Great Glacier, then they had had flying in. Soon enough they were clear of the area and able to relax.

Kunsel felt the fatigue of the ordeal seeping into ees bones now that ee wasn't concentrated on making sure Zax and emself survived. Zax was in the same way, already slumped down in his spot next to Kunsel and snoring loudly.


	29. Chapter 29

When Zax surfaced from sleep, the infantry pilot was shaking him awake saying. "We've landed, head inside. I need to get this helicopter back to the hanger."

It looked to be early evening. He'd slept through the flight.

"Mmph." Was Zax labored half awake response.

Kunsel was asleep to his other side, so Zax nudged his friend awake.

Kunsel blinking and rolling ees shoulders, jumped down from the helicopter after Zax. And together they entered the ShinRa headquarters building via the rooftop door.

"Gahhh, is it ever unpleasant waking up from a cozy sleep, and stepping out into the wind a helicopter whips up first thing." Zax commented less groggy now.

"Agree." Kunsel said. "I'm gonna hit the rec showers before heading back to floor foughty eight." Ee then decided. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I could use a shower too." Zax conceded.

They took the lift down to floor 64, the staff recreation floor. Skirting the gym making direct for the showers, they each took a towel and a plastic basket for their clothes, from the stacks of each by the locker room door on their way.

Zax knew that Kunsel made a habit of using these showers, as the shub at ees apartment often served as a coolie bin. And when it wasn't full of ice it was usually littered with empty cans.

Zax on the other hand, due to his body issue hadn't used the rec showers since he had moved in to SOLDIER accommodation with Mess and Jet.

But the SOLDIER candidates were still in class, and the live-in members of the public safety infantry were on duty or in joint training with SOLDIER. Which meant they had the rec showers to themselves. And Kunsel wasn't prone to kidding around in the locker room like others might. So it felt safe to use these showers at the moment.

"Hey Zax?" Kunsel spoke up from the adjacent stall.

"Hum?"

"Before we turn in, come to the VR room with me?"

"Sure." Zax agreed. "Pass the Loofah when you're done."

Finishing his shower, Zax toweled dry and dressed in his cargoes and kable knit top. Foregoing the rest of his uniform, which he carried with him on the lift down to the SOLDIER floor. Kunsel doing much the same with the addition of socks.

They were 3rds, and didn't have the authority to schedule in personal VR room time. But it wasn't currently in use, so the two of them slipped inside.

"Head into the VR chamber." Kunsel instructed.

Kunsel lingered in the observation lab a moment, while Zax entered the room like he'd been asked to. There he waited, hands on hips looking around and wondering what to expect.

Then in the center of the room white sparks shot up from the floor, and there stood a man in 1st class SOLDIER uniform. He look to have heritage in south Wutai. His skin was darker than zax own by a shade, and his hair was a copper color that contrasted with the blue green of his luminescent eyes.

Kunsel came to stand beside Zax, and motioning to the man introduced. "This is Usher Bright, or at least the last version of his Data ever recorded. Soldiers don't have graves, so this is as close to being able to deliver that message as I can get you."

At this Zax lifted his brows, and then turned back to appraise Usher in context. Finding that yes, he did look a bit like his younger brother Jewl.

"Hey, I meet Jewl." Zax started. "Youz have both returned to the planet now I think, so maybe you already know. But Tobi, Jewl's friend gave me a message from the both of them for you before that. They wanted me to let you know that…they tried, to find out what happened to you for sure. And I thought you should know that Jewl and Tobi saved my life that day. So you can be really proud of your little brother."

The ambiently blinking and shifting Usher, seemed to nod subtly.

Together Kunsel and Zax returned to the observation lab, Kunsel ended the simulation.

"Cheers K." Zax thanked his friend on their way to the residential floor below. Despite the discovery of Usher Bright's identity running deeper, and asking more questions than it answered. Zax felt that this at least was some kind of closure, Jewl and Tobi's last wish had been honored.

"Don't mention it." Kunsel shrugged casually, than in mock seriousness. "No really, I don't want to get in trouble." Ee smiled, and waving promised. "See ya tomorrow."

"Zax hey!" One of Kunsel's flatmates greeted on answering the door. "Kunsel mentioned you got back from your first assignment off base yesterday." He congratulated. Then answered the question ,that he assumed correctly, Zax had come to ask. "Speaking of Kunsel, he's not here. He hit the Soldier floor a little while ago."

"Without me!?" Zax feigned hurt. "Thanks for the directions."

Stepping back out into the common lounge, Zax turned his eyes up to the window above that looked into the SOLDIER floor. He didn't see Kunsel in the immediate vicinity around the window, but he stuck out his tongue anyway.

Jogging for the lift, Zax took it up one floor. When he reached the SOLDIER floor, he checked the lounge to be sure Kunsel wasn't there. Finding that his friend must still be in a VR session, Zax returned to sit on the bench outside the materia room, the space outside the training room was to crowded by 2nds who evidently had the next time slot.

It wasn't a long wait before Kunsel emerged damp from the training scenario, along with a dozen other 3rds. Zax swooped around the interstorie window to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulder, partly in greeting, and part in lightly aggressive play.

"How come I didn't get an invite!?" He complained without any seriousness, and got a face full of exercise towel as Kunsel ducked out of his hold.

"I stopped by yours, but Jet said you were still sleeping. What do you want me to do? Mattress sled your butt into the lift?" Kunsel teased while evading Zax.

"Yes!" Zax insisted, laughing almost to hard to get the words out as they scuffled. "I swear, after we make second we're only scheduling VR time after breakfast at the earliest."

"If you're going to makes second…" Kunsel began. Dashing down the steps to the sunken lounge area and vaulting the table, putting it between em and Zax. "…you have to make practice first."

Starting this way and that Zax lunged over the table making a grab for Kunsel, just managing to snare em about the middle.

"You got me!" Kunsel conceded dropping down on to the bench.

Zax with a triumphant smile on his face did the same, settling down onto the bench across from the other 3rd saying. "Hey, I found something I wanted to show you."

"Oh, so this wasn't about training?"

"I just wanted an excuse for a play fight." Zax admitted.

"Give us a look then." Kunsel prompted.

Zax dipped his hand into his t-shirt collar, tugging the shard of mythrill up by the cord. He passed it in to Kunsel's hand for the other to examine.

"Mythrill, looks like a nice piece." Kunsel spoke, voice going quiet almost reverent. Ee passed the necklace back, pressing it into Zax's palm. Ee then indicated for Zax to follow em saying. "Come with."

Zax fell into step with his friend, peeking sideways at em now and then to try and discern Kunsel's feelings. The helmet obscured ees eyes from view, however there was a pinchedness about the corners of his lips that suggested ee was suppressing something, a smile or a frown Zax couldn't tell.

Stepping into the lift they waited for the doors to close before Kunsel explained. "No cameras in the lift." Ee then indicated towards Zax fist, still holding the mythrill. "It's good to see something so familiar in an unworked state. It reminds me of home, aunt Jaská, Swayer, the miners…"

"I want you to have it ok? It seems right." Zax told Kunsel on impulse.

"Zax." Kunsel began as if ee'd insist ee couldn't take it, but then paused and seemed to consider something. Ee nodded allowing Zax to slide the gift into ees hand. "Alright. I'll make good use of it, you'll see." Ee promised. Looping the cord about ees neck ee tucked it beneath ees t-shirt. "Do you want to tag along?"

"Right now?" Zax wondered. Even as he hurried to keep pace when Kunsel stepped out on to the foyer mezzanine, making for the stairs and the ShinRa building's front door.

As they passed the sculpture out front of the building, Kunsel filled Zax in some. "ShinRa was a military weapons and supplies manufacturing power, before it went into mako energy primarily. The company still keeps up the biggest manufacturing workforce on gaia and they specialize in metal. Weapons for the various military departments, parts for defense and combat technology, mako reactors, even this city." Kunsel gestured to the paving of sector 8, beneath which Zax knew lay the plate that made Midgar famous. Kunsel continued. "But for something like this…" Ee touched the mythrill under the fabric of ees tshirt. "We won't need all that on quite so large a scale."

They left behind the busy fountain square and LOVELESS avenue, to walk the quiet streets of sector eights industrial block that consisted of warehouses, workshops, and factories.

"These warehouses along with the ones in sector five are where ShinRa stores the gear we and other departments use, everything from swords and firearms to bangles and rings. Even the research department QMC and QMC plus have a warehouse here."

"Research department? QMC?"

"The shop that exclusively makes gear for the Turks." Kunsel elaborated.

"Not fair at all." Zax complained enviously.

The two made their way down a foot path behind a tall redbrick factory, behind which was located a single story workshop that must have once been a storeroom to the factory, the style of construction and the brick used being of the same type.

Before entering the building, Kunsel asked. "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Don't mention this place to anyone, it's sort of an invitation only business."

To Zax the thought was exciting.

Kunsel knocked on the nondescript door, a moment later it was opened by a sturdy looking man with dark hair graying at the temples. He wore a thick apron and gloves, and carried a welding mask under one arm.

"Kunsel!" He greeted. "And a friend?"

"This is Zax." Kunsel introduced Zax. "Zax. This is Cliff, he and his daughter work here."

"Hey." Zax gave Cliff's outstretched hand a firm shake.

Zax was surprised to find that the workshop smelled a lot like Kunsel did, and he realized that Kunsel must come here often. The aroma was a distinct one, Zax had only ever scented similar when burning a sparkler during some occasion. Now upon seeing the inside of the building, he identified it as the smell of metal work.

"What can I do for you?" Cliff was asking Kunsel.

"Actually, I was hoping I could use some of your equipment." Said Kunsel. Who was wandering down the aisle between two if the three long work tables, all covered with tools and machines, parts and materials.

"I'll be taking my break behind the shop if you need me." Cliff told them by way of an answer, waving himself of as he did so.

Permission obtained. Kunsel took two of the aprons down from a peg on the wall, passing one to Zax.

Slipping into the offered apron, Zax tied it behind his back while he followed Kunsel to a cabinet.

The cabinet was full of little vials of liquid, and from these Kunsel selected one after reading the label on it's lid. This ee took over to the workbench and a black stone covered by a cloth.

Zax watched on while Kunsel removing the necklace, rubbed the mythrill against the stone, and then dropped some of the solution from the vial on to the scratch marks it had left.

"Yup this stuff is solid mythrill alright." Kunsel confirmed. Ee cleaned the stone, and then they moved to the next table.

Kunsel stopped Zax in front of a machine with two smooth horizontal cylinders, beneath was a cardboard box containing yet more of these cylinders. From which Kunsel selected a set with grooves around their surface, these ee installed in the machine. This done Kunsel removed the cord from the mythrill which ee held in a pair of long tweezers. Ee took a torch equipped with a fire materia from the tool rack on the wall, and using the torch held the flame over the piece of mythril. When ee deemed this task done ee used the tweezers and a crank to feed the metal between the two cylinders of the machine, it toppled out the other side flatter and ribbed.

"Want a go?" Kunsel asked.

"I'll take a shot at it." Zax agreed.

Zax took up the mythrill with the tweezers and held the flame over it, moving the torch in little circles like he had observed Kunsel do.

Kunsel had replaced the last cylinder set, with cylinders whose grooves where finer this time. "That looks like it's ready." Kunsel told Zax, when ee had done setting up the machine.

Concentrating on the task, Zax pressed the metal between the two rollers. It came out flatter still with smaller more defined grooves. He repeated the process once more, until the mythrill came out a thin stick and a set of rough off cuts from the sides.

"Bring them over here." Kunsel beckoned to where ee had prepared a work space, and had a pot of what looked like melted wax over a burner.

Bringing the metal rod and off cuts over, Zax set them down on a work space for Kunsel to heat with the torch once more.

"For this stage the metal has to be hot enough to be hand pliable, and resistant to breaking." Kunsel then selected from a stack, what ee called a 'drawing tone'. The drawing tone was a thick slab of metal with holes in it, below each hole was etched the measurements of the hole, each one being incrementally smaller than the one before it. Kunsel set the tone in a tabletop clamp. And after dipping the mythrill rod into the melted wax, ee began slowly drawing it through one hole, then the next, and the one after that.

"Here." Kunsel set the now lengthened thinner rod down on the work pace. "You have a go."

Zax did as he had seen Kunsel do. Heating the metal, and coating it in the wax to make it easier to thread. He then drew it through the next six holes, until Kunsel decided it was the width they needed.

Kunsel took a tool from the wall rack, and cut the rod into two exact lengths. These ee set aside, to return ees attention to the pieces Zax had assumed where off cuts. Heating the rough bits, Kunsel deposited them into another machine that with a series of loud low thunks cut four even plugs.

Kunsel gave Zax one of these plugs and a set of tweezers and a file.

Together they set about sanding down any rough bits, until two of the plugs had become smooth spheres having a brushed finish. Kunsel set them aside along with the two rods, in a dish of some liquid. Ee explained. "That stuff protects the metal."

Kunsel used the torch on the other two plugs, heating them so that ee could press them flat in a machine. From there ee drilled a hole in the center of each, the edges of which ee smoothed. Next ee heated them again, and using a delicate tool, rolled two sides of each in towards each other so that they looked like little metal scrolls. Kunsel then put these into the protective solution and removed the spheres and the rods.

Replacing the torch on the rack, Kunsel instead selected a tool to which a lightning materia was equipped. Setting the rods in the table top clamp, Kunsel touched the tool to the ends. There was a loud crackling, sound and a bright flash that left the ends of the rods rounded beads of liquid metal. Kunsel quickly set the spheres in to this liquid metal, fusing together the spheres and the rods.

Kunsel passed one of these tiny metal lollipop lookalikes to Zax, and instructed him to sand the join and the other end of the rod smooth. Which he did.

When they were done, Kunsel gave all the pieces a last bath in the solution. Assembled them, and then pressed one into Zax hand.

Zax started when he realized what he was holding. A perfect stud earring.

"One of the firsts has made wearing an earring a popular look." Kunsel told Zax. "This is the understated version." Turning Kunsel called towards the workshop's back door. "Cliff, we're heading off."

"Alright." Came Cliff's response.

"Coool!" Zax breathed when they left the shop via the front door. Holding the item up to examine it, the earring's metal caught the light which moved across it's brushed surface. You know what this means right?" Zax asked.

"Hum?"

"We're both going to need to get an ear pierced."

Kunsel smiled wryly. "It's just as well I have an ear left."


	30. Chapter 30

It was early morning, Kunsel was leaving the busy airport for the tiered streets of Junon. Ee didn't linger to walk with ees commander, as ee was anxious to meet the local half of the party and the Turk supervisor, so that ee could judge whether any of them were likely to throw a wrench in the work of ees true mission here. Ee could plan against it if ee knew what to expect.

Ee made ees way direct to building 27 R-Junon, clearly indicated by the large white numbering and ShinRa's company logo, that identified the barracks where ee'd be staying.

Ee jogged down the stairs below street level, into the common room. There two local 3rd class SOLDIER operatives played cards at the table. A Turk sat off to the side on a stack of crates, her PHS in hand. Kunsel knew this Turk. And when she glanced up and smiled upon spotting em, ee knew she remembered em too, despite ees uniform's helmet.

"Fancy meeting you here." Cissnei greeted in her ever teasing way.

"You're the Turk supervisor." Kunsel realized aloud. Crossing the common room, ee tossed ees pack on the first bottom bunk in the next room.

"That I am."

Kunsel returned to the common where ee switched the kettle on to boil hot water, while ee took down five cups from the shelf, dropping a teabag into each before pouring out the hot water.

"Thanks." The two Junon Soldier operatives chorused, when ee pushed a couple of the cups of tea their way.

"You're from Midgar right?" One of them asked.

"Yeah." Ee confirmed. Ee passed one of the remaining cups of piping hot tea to Cissnei. "Kunsel." Ee then introduced emself. "Here to help with the people power shortage during the conference."

"Sebastian." The SOLDIER introduced himself in turn. "And my friend here is Essai."

"Hey." Essai gave.

Their unit's 2nd class commander arrived then, and Kunsel indicated to the last cup of tea left unclaimed. Ee then sat back to drink ees own, while Sebastian and Essai got acquainted with the commander.

The mission would be a short one, just an overnight job. A visit to Junon's underwater reactor to clear out some monsters, and then a rotation to guard duty at the hotel where ShinRa's VIP's would be staying. That was Kunsel's interest in volunteering for this job.

In Midgar getting close to any of the ShinRa board members was scary. There where camera's on them constantly in the ShinRa tower. Breaking and entering At their personal homes was no cakewalk, with the added risk that the targets where more familiar with their home surroundings and would notice anything amiss. Hitting them on their commute? Despite ees habit of wearing ees helmet when ee could, ee still felt ee was to recognizable, and currently to young to pass emself off as a valet above plate.

But here? getting into their Junon accommodations was going to be that little bit easier, especially if ee was supposed to be guarding them.

The only thing giving em real cause for worry was Cissnei. Ee's commander ee would have no problem outmaneuvering, but Turk's were in a league entirely of their own.

Kunsel glanced Cissnei's way beneath ees helmet. Ee wondered how she'd come to work for the Turks. One of the few things ee could peg about her was that she must have mixed heritage, there was some Mideel or Wutai influence to her features. But despite living in Midgar, she had just the barest accent that recalled the cadence exclusive to the post-Midgar refuge community of Costa del Sol.

She didn't fit with ees mental image of the Turk's, none of the Turk's ee'd seen truly did. But she looked like any other teenager, like someone who ee might have had as a friend had their circumstances been different.

Having finished ees hot drink, Kunsel asked of ees commander. "Can I take the first dive shift?" It wasn't that ee particularly wanted to be one of the first in the water, so much as ee wanted to be assigned to guard duty during the night. When less people would be about, and when ees target would hopefully be well pickled.

"How does that sound?" Kunsel's commander addressed Cissnei with his question.

"Fine." Cissnei replied easily.

Kunsel wasn't sure if ee should thank her or not, so ee settled on a smile.

Cissnei lifted her eyebrows in response, but no more then that. She then drained the last of her tea and ordered. "Anyone taking the first watch at the hotel come with me."

Essai and Sebastian shared a look and slid down in their seats. The early watch shift meant taking the night dive, and it didn't look like the two were volunteering.

"That'll be me then." The commander decided. Emptying his own cup, he and Cissnei left for upper Junon.

Cissnei called back to Kunsel, as she took the stairs up to the street. "An infantryman will be here shortly to transport you to the harbor. Essai and Sebastian can fill you in on any other details."

Sure enough there came the sound of a vehicle's horn honking from the street level, and then a knock at the door.

Kunsel had just finished reading an article on ees PHS, so putting away ees handset ee left the barracks and jogged up the stairs to answer the door. Ee found an infantryman and a running military vehicle waiting for them.

"Essai, Sebastian!" Kunsel called down to the other two. "Our ride's here."

After a moment Essai and Sebastian caught up to Kunsel at the top of the satires, and while Sebastian was climbing into the military ute. Essai told Kunsel. "We need to go get geared up first before we head for the harbor."

They stopped by the locker room of a facility near the airport to change into neoprene leggings and zip up vest. They also pick up their kit, including diver gloves, boots, clip on fins, and a mask each. This done, they were on their way to the harbor across the city in L-Junon.

The harbor had been cordoned off, granting no access to ships during the time allotted to SOLDIER for this first phase of the mission. So the sea before them when they arrived was vast and very much deserted, save for their own boat personed by infantry.

What's the situation? Kunsel asked, once Essai Sebastian and ee had boarded, while they were busy preparing for the dive.

"Water conditions are as good as we could ask for, considering the time of year." One of the infantrymen described while they traveled to the dive site. "At about the mile mark along the access tunnel, is where the maintenance crew detected the breach. So we'll start there." He then produced a case, opening it revealed a set of four subaquatic firearms. "There's been a spike in monster sightings around the area."

The access tunnel was damaged, and flooding due to the recent flare up in monster numbers. SOLDIER had been called in to cull the problem, so that the maintenance crew could then repair the tunnel, while the commander during his dive shift tonight guarded them.

Kunsel guessed this rise in monsters was likely due to an unreported reactor breach, spilling mako in to Junon's waters and causing mutations in the local sea life. Those monsters had probably bean the cause of the damage to the access tunnel. The reason for ees suspicions regarding mako contaminated water. Was that ee and ees commander had been given a shot of something before leaving Midgar, they were told it would help prevent the bends. But under the strong licorice flavor Kunsel had tasted elixir, and ee understood that it's true purpose was to protect against mako exposure. To back up ees theory that the damage was monster related, Junon reporters had received a rise in accounts of particularly aggressive sea creatures. Ee hoped the repair crew would tend to the mako leak tonight, even though it meant that the expenses for the repair would need to come out of ShinRa's own pocket if the president wanted to keep the leak out of mainstream news. People in Junon depended on clean water.

"Alright, we'll go under and see what we can see…Pun absolutely intended." Kunsel concluded. Ee passed out the firearms before arming emself. Kunsel then made to the back of the dive boat, where a swim platform was attached to the transom. Stepped of the edge, ee plunged into cool frothing Junon waters.

"How's the water?" Essai asked em once ee surfaced.

Not wanting to remove ees mask, ee gave the other 3rd a thumbs up.

In the next moment, Essai and Sebastian had joined em.

Looking down bellow emself, past ees slowly swishing fins. Kunsel could see the access tunnel curving along the sea floor. Up ahead, dark shapes swarmed around it. Ee gestured to proceed forward halting the party, only when they came within firing range of what they could now see in the lights of the nearby reactor where diver nests.

They all knew the drill, pick off as many of the diver nests as they could before the swarm dissipated. And regroup with anyone who comes under attack by the aggressive creatures, made even more so by their evident contact with mako.

Ee managed to kill three that had then gone in to mako burn up, their mako saturated corpses dissolving into a green shimmer in the water. It was just as well too, it meant no blood in the water to call more predators, and visibility was not reduced any.

Ee'd just killed a fourth, when one of the remaining monsters broke away from the churning remnants of the pack and headed for Essai.

Sebastian was quick to pull his friend out of the way. Essai hadn't noticed it coming up on him, because he was lining up a shot on another divers nest.

The monster glided past them. Sebastian turned to shoot at it, while Essai and Kunsel fended off the others, who had followed the first divers nest's example.

One of them managed to tear past Kunsel, just nicking ees thigh with its boney forplate. But ee was able to move out of its path mostly. And Essai fired on it before it could come in again.

The swarm dealt to. Kunsel signaled with a few hand gestures, that they should return back up the access tunnel way towards the dive boat.

"How'd it go?" The infantry man asked em. As Kunsel and the others haled themselves aboard.

"We cleared out the swam, it was mako mutated divers nests. We can't say if there's more. But with our second class commander guarding the crew while they repair the tunnel, there should be no danger. " Kunsel said, then asked. "Do you have a heal materia?" Motioning to ees thigh where the neoprene was torn roughly, and blood mingling with sea water was trickling from a graze. "I have guard duty tonight, otherwise I'd just put a bandage on it."

By time the infantry medic aboard had disinfected and healed ees minor injury, they had made Junon harbor. And having COMMed in their immanent arrival, their lift was just pulling up.

They returned to the barracks for a shower, and to dress in their uniforms. They were now officially off duty for a few hours, and Essai and Sebastian were making plans to eat out. The tinned food kept at the barracks was admittedly dire, and they invited Kunsel to come with them. But Kunsel turned them down, excusing emself by reasoning that ees leg still felt funny, and that he hadent had a chance to rest since leaving Midgar. They they promising to drink to ees leg, and when on without em. Which had Kunsel laughing and shaking ees head.

Ee called after them. "You have guard duty tonight too, be responsible about it."

The commander and Cissnei hadn't made an appearance, and Kunsel had the barracks to emself. It was almost lonesome, ee wished Zax had a PHS so that ee could mail ees friend.

To fill the quiet, ee sang to emself while ee collected the gear ee'd need to fulfill ees true mission that night. Hiding the card reader ee'd borrowed from Cliff away in a pocket ee'd fixed to the inside of ees SOLDIER belt.

Tonight the ShinRa executives were meeting and greeting with small but prominent business owners, announcing project plans, goals, and budgets. This meant they'd have their handsets with them at all times, what was an executive without their PHS right? Well that didn't matter as long as they came back to their rooms sloshed from the after party.

It wasn't time yet to go on duty, but ee wanted to scope the place out some. That and ee could probably squeeze in a bite to eat. So ee made ees way to upper Junon and the ShinRa owned hotel, where the conference was being held. Shinra events tended to be hosted at different locations each time, to make it difficult for anyone with intentions against ShinRa to organize any kind of disturbance. However Kunsel had nothing so sophisticated planed, the particular venue didn't matter so long as it was outside of Midgar.

Tonight's event was on the classy side and Kunsel hung back with the press, members of the Public Safety division, and ShinRa's PA team in the lobby. Beyond the lobby was a Turk guarded guest hall, the pearl tone walls decorated tastefully with ShinRa red ruffle bunting, and towers of champagne mirroring the larger than life crystal chandeliers. It was from this hall that the chatter of guests dressed in black suits and evening gowns, drifted over the notes of a live band.

Leaving the lobby Kunsel wandered the corridors of the establishment. Passing smaller conference rooms hosting smaller events, a spa facility, and even an indoors pool area. There was a gym next door to the pool, and past this ee found a fashionable but affordably priced restaurant.

It was a cozy narrow place carpeted in black plush, the navy walls were decorated in framed black and white prints. The prints documenting significant moments relevant to ShinRa and Junon history, especially the unveiling of the mako canon.

Leaving off browsing the walls, Kunsel came to the counter requesting. "Grilled tantell and…a thick shake please." While ees food was being prepared, ee took ees complimentary ice water and retreated to one of the half circle booths preferring the minimal light to the brighter pendent lights over the bar.

Ee was catching up on some articles, written by local independent reporters based in Junon, when Cissnei arrived. She didn't immediately giving any indication that she had recognized or even seen em, when she passed em to take up her seat on one of the bar stools. But when her drink of ice water was given to her, she lifted it in a distanced toast to em, before turning away again and taking a sip from it. Unconcerned about the gesture being reciprocated.

Blowing out a breath through ees nose, Kunsel stood up and came to sit at the bar next to her. It seemed impolite not to eat with a colleague when they where the only two at the restaurant.

When the man working the bar brought their food forward. he asked. "Paying together, or separately?"

To which Cissnei replied. "Separately." And handed over her gil.

Kunsel likewise to put forward ees gil. Then turned to Cissnei wanted to know. "You're on security detail tonight too?"

"Yeah. I'm on my break right now." She confirmed.

The only thing worse than a Turk, was a Turk that knows you and the time you were due to be on guard duty.

Still ee had to go threw with this if ee was going to send better quality intelligence regarding the movements of ShinRa's military, back to Cliff and in turn to AVALANCHE. While ee'd so far managed to find opportunity to obtain a clone of Reeve Tuesti and Palmer's handsets, ee'd had yet to collect the rest. Tonight ee'd have the chance to clone Heidegger's PHS.

After ee'd finished ees meal, and downing the last of ees shake. Kunsel stepped away from the bar, waving emself off ee commented in parting. "Don't work to hard."

Cissnei waved without looking ees way.

Ee genuinely hoped she would take ees advice, it would make ees own job easier.

Leaving the restaurant, Kunsel took the lift up to the top floor where Heidegger's room was located. There ee found ees unit commander stationed at the end of the hall. Ee relieved the man from his shift saying. "There's a reasonably priced dinner at the place past the gym on the first floor. Some eats will help keep you warm during the dive tonight."

"Thanks." The commander said, and added a casual. "Night." Before leaving on the lift.

The hall was softly lit by marbled glass fixtures, tan walls were covered in large ornately framed mirrors, the thick carpet was a baby blue. And the hotel had even had flowers imported, they were arranged in bunches of lilies and chrysanthemums, all white.

Kunsel only had to wait another hour and a half at the dull post. Before a very rosy faced Heidegger laughing loudly to himself, and escorted by two infantry, returned to his room. The infantrymen left without comment, and hardly a glance at Kunsel.

Kunsel waited another half hour to be sure the man was asleep, then ee moved to enter Heidegger's room. Ee hadn't seen any cameras in this hall, but ee made an act of responding to a disturbance just in case, feigning at having heard something from the door.

Heidegger was asleep on the chaise lounge in the double height sitting room. Behind him next to a large abstract was the door to a spacious bathroom, and above that was a mezzanine bedroom. Ee didn't see Heidegger's PHS anywhere, Kunsel guessed the man must still have it on his person.

Closing the door behind emself ee came forward, treading very lightly and carefully ee crouching next to the chaise lounge. Fingers ghosting over the man's pockets Kunsel found the PHS in the right one, ee plucked it free.

Heidegger snorted, mumbled something, and swatted his hand against the rug. But did not wake.

Kunsel rounded the couch so that if the man did happen to open his eyes, he wouldn't see em right away. There ee got down to work, quickly ee removed the sim from the PHS. Taking note of and memorizing the fifteen digit IMSI number printed on the card, Kunsel next slotting it into the sim duplicator ee'd brought with em. This ee plugged into ees own PHS, the device looking to discover Heidegger's authentication key before it began cloning the card.

Heidegger. 'Hurmphed' in his sleep, but the alcohol kept him solidly out for the count. As soon as Kunsel had ees cloned PHS. Ee returned the card to the PHS, and the PHS to the pocket ee'd taken it from, being sure that it was facing the way it had been before ee'd found it. He then stepped out of the room closing the door behind emself, to return to ees post and stand guard for the remainder of the night.

The job was a dreary one and when ees relief came in the morning, ee was more than ready to see anything other than the walls of that hallway. Stretching and thanking the SOLDIER who had come to take ees post, ee stepped into the lift.

On its way down it stopped at the third floor to admit a passenger. It was Cissnei that stepped in, looking a little less fresh than she had the last time Kunsel saw her. A tad sweaty, with shadows forming under her eyes. But her suit and shirt remained uncreased, thanks to the fabric Turk attire was made from. The uniform like some ideal of what that Turk wearing it should be for the company, tireless.

"Morning." Ee greeted, when the lift resumed motion.

"We both look like we could use a cup of tea." She observed, glancing back at em where ee leaned against the lifts back wall. "No incidents during the shift on your end then?" She asked on a new subject. She posed the question almost as if it were a test, rather then a general inquiry from one ShinRa employ working security to another.

"Ah, no just a small concern that turned out to be Heidegger snoring." Kunsel fibbed smoothly. "Guard duty who knew it could be so tedious."

"Sounds rough, don't work to hard." She said, glancing ees way again from the corner of her eye. She seemed to find this mildly humerus, a small smile on her lips pressed her eyes into half moons.

They both stepped out on the ground floor. Cissnei saying. "I'm going to get that cup of tea, I might see you around." She turned walking with purpose towards two other suits, leaving with them down the mezzanine stairs towards the main portion of the lobby.

Kunsel decided ee'd skip the tea, and left to retrieve ees things from the barracks. Ee'd sleep on the way back to Midgar.


	31. Chapter 31

Instated members of SOLDIER 3rd class where more often on active duty. When they weren't deployed on a mission however, they were expected to attend Luthian's training sessions. There was an unwritten rule regarding Luthian the tyrant coach. You never did anything to get his attention, that included showing up late, or skipping without a slip from the hospital floor.

So far Zax hadn't shown up. And with only ten minutes until Luthian was due to arrive, Kunsel was beginning to feel nervous for ees friend.

Leaving the crowd of 3rd's waiting to be admitted into the VR room. Kunsel ran for the lift and took it down to the floor below, where ee headed directly for Zax apartment.

Ee knocked at the door first, but receiving no answer ee employed ees keycard and let emself in.

The living room kitchen was empty. As far as Kunsel knew Mess and Jet were on assignment in Cosmo Canyon and Bone Village. Ee realized that Zax must have overslept without anyone home to wake em. So Kunsel knocked on Zax door. There was a moment in which Kunsel wondered if ee should knock louder, but then ee heard a thump from within the room.

"Far out, is that the time!?" Came Zax's exclamation. Then the door was yanked open, and Zax almost headbutted Kunsel a third time. But he managed to pull up in fright before that. "Planet K! You scared me."

"Get ready, we've gotta be on the Soldier floor stat!" Kunsel warned.

"Right!" Zax closed the door to get dressed, almost as violently as he had opened it.

Kunsel left the hall, and while Zax was dressing, ee prepared a quick breakfast of a smoothie and a mug muffin. Zax would need it ee thought, ees friend hadn't been looking his usual bright self just now.

When Zax did make his appearance in the kitchen he was not improved. Bent over, pain creased his brow, he looked generally retched.

"You gonna be alright?" Kunsel asked, sympathy coloring ees voice. Ee pressed the food ee had prepared into Zax's hands. Normally Zax was the picture of health, what had happened? It couldn't be a cold or the flu, SOLDIER augmentation fortified them against most ailments of the kind.

Zax drained the smoothie all at once, and started on the muffin while he and Kunsel caught the lift. "Stomach ache." Zax reported once he had sufficiently chewed and swallowed. "Maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me last night." He said lamentingly. "I should have visited yours instead, I didn't know you could make such good eats in under five?"

"Not to set a precedent or anything." Kunsel joked, secretly pleased Zax had found the food good.

They reached the SOLDIER floor just as the last 3rds were entering the VR room, hurrying they slipped in unnoticed.

"If your tummy ache doesn't start settling down soon, we can go to the hospital floor." Kunsel told Zax, while they performed their warm up stretches. Ee suspected Zax wouldn't like the idea of leaving training to be poked and prodded by a nurse or a doctor, and who could blame him. But at the same time the malady might be more serious than they knew, it was the safe thing to monitor his condition.

The first half of the day was a nightmare. Luthian had at least missed their late arrival, but frustratingly he seemed to pick up on every instance of Zax performance slipping. And when Kunsel had tried to tell the man that Zax was unwell, ee too had been told to wait out sparring practice by doing twenty minutes worth of push ups.

Zax gave em a guilty look, clearly sorry that Kunsel had gotten in to trouble too. But Kunsel assured lowly. "Not your fault."

It was during cool down stretches, just before they were let out for lunch. That Kunsel noticed Zax go very still for a moment, his eyes going wide. Then without attempting to excuse himself, he jumped up and dashed from the room, Luthian shouting in his wake.

Zax could have left for reasons totally unrelated to his health, but Kunsel didn't think that was the case. He wouldn't provoke Luthian like that when they where just minuets from break, and he wouldn't make Kunsel worry if it wasn't urgent that he leave suddenly as he had.

Ee was already in Luthian's bad books for the day, and even if that had not been the case ees, concern for ees friend won out. Getting up Kunsel too dived past Luthian out the door, breaking the man's grab at ees arm and offering some rushed apology as ee left.

There were some 2nds talking in the hall outside the lift, of them Kunsel asked. "Did you see a third take the lift just now? Zax, he has black hair?"

"Not the lift, but I saw a third with black hair run into the washroom just now." One of the 2nds replied.

"Thanks!" Kunsel called back, while making ees way to the washroom.

Pushing aside the door, Kunsel asked a tad awkwardly. "Ummm Zax?"

"K!" Zax squeaked from one of the stalls.

"Is something the matter, or did nature dial the emergency number?"

"Well, there's blood." Zax answered, his voice uncharacteristically shaky.

Kunsel started, alarmed at this development. Ee step into the washroom and closed the door behind emself, holding the handle so no one would come in while they talked.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Kunsel urged. Trying to coax ees bleeding friend out of the stall, so they could seek medical attention for him.

"I can't!" Zax insisted sounding distressed.

"Well uhhh, describe the bleeding." Kunsel tried. Maybe ee could get a better idea if it was serious or not.

"I think it's called internal bleeding?"

That didn't sound good. Zax hadn't received any injuries recently, all ee could think was that if it was related to Zax tummy ache. It might be a ruptured appendix Kunsel fretted, even for a SOLDIER something like that could potentially be life threatening.

"Have you been vomiting, any dizziness, do you have a fever?" If it was a ruptured appendix, he'd need to go to the hospital right away. But Zax answered no tall all of the symptoms Kunsel had listed.

"Ummm…then…." It was worth a shot. "…cravings, irritability, blotchy skin recently, your chest might have been tender for a few days?"

"Yeah, all of that." Zax told em grimly. "What is it? Am I dying? It's ok you can tell me."

Kunsel smiled at the other's valiant attempt at humor, despite how miserable he sounded.

"You might uuuh, be having your first period…possibly?" Kunsel suggested.

"First what?"

"Period, menstruation." Kunsel explained. There was no comprehension from the other side of the stall door, and Kunsel recalled that menstruation was a taboo that wasn't talked about in some parts of Gongaga.

"First?" Zax repeated. "So this is a normal sorta thing?" Relief and hope flooded into his voice.

"Yeah." Kunsel soothed. "It's completely natural, but only some people menstruate. Sorta like how only some people have this or that eye color." Kunsel tried ees best to describe.

"So how long do I have to sit here for?" Zax asked, sounding much more like his usual self.

"Erm, that's the thing. It depends on the person and may vary, the average period last for fiveish days or there about."

"What!? But..!"

"It's ok." Kunsel reassured. "There are products for this. Just sit tight buddy, I'll tear down to the shop and pick some up for you. How heavy is the blood flow?"

"Hummm, like Jet's nose bleed last week heavy." Zax illustrated.

"Alright, I'll be back asap." Kunsel promised.

"You're a life saver!" Zax declared, boots swinging beneath the stall door.

No wonder Zax had been reluctant to see the doctor, Kunsel thought while ee took the lift down to the foyer. Zax was fifteen, so he'd probably value his privacy now more than ever, especially when it came to sex related health. And if he was trans or intersex, that was all the more reason.

Leaving headquarters via the front door, Kunsel made for sector 8 where there was a convenience shop that ee frequented to restock ees apartment's necessities. Ee knew they stocked menstrual products there, just past the shower gel and soap.

The bell chimed when Kunsel stepped into the store.

The cashier currently at the till greeted em with a "Afternoon."

Kunsel returned the welcome with an uplifted hand. Ee then found the isle that ee usually purchased ees soap from. And there was the range of tampons and pads, all packaged neatly and stacked at the end of the shelf. There were thin ones, thick ones, extra absorbent ones, scented ones, ones with wings, small tampons, big tampons, ones that came with applicators, and even flexible cups.

Ee selected a couple of packs of the medium flow unperfumed pads without wings from the shelf, and brought them around to the counter. They would hopefully be compatible with Zax's anatomy, and they where also easy to use for a first timer.

The women at the till give em a look when she took note of the items ee intended to purchase. And commented. "Your girlfriend has herself a keeper. A Soldier boyfriend, and one brave enough to pick up her monthly provisions too."

Kunsel resisted shifting uncomfortably in response to Zax's being refered to as a girls, and emself being labeled a boy. But ee managed a smile. Ee put the money on the counter, and was handed back ees items in a paper bag.

As ee left the shop, ee decided ee was going to get Zax a subscription to one of those care services that sent out the subscribers choice of menstrual products and sweets. They sent their parcels in discreet packaging, and Zax could pick up the box from reception himself. But Kunsel wondered if Zax's cycle would be regular enough to predict each month. Well that would be fine, he could just keep any extra in case of irregular periods, or a period that might last longer than usual.

"Zax you still here?" Kunsel queried upon arriving back and closing the washroom door behind emself.

"Good Gaia. Your voice is music to my ears." Zax answered em.

Crouching down in front of the stall that Zax had barricaded emself. In Kunsel passed the paper bag under the door, ee felt it lifted out of ees hand. Ee then advised. "Follow the instructional pictures on the back of the package. I'll go stand outside."

* * *

Zax shifted his hips to try and get used to the new feeling, while he buckled his uniform belts. It was strange, but the protection helped, and he'd adjust.

Free once more, he left his self imposed imprisonment a la bathroom stall. He washed his hands first, then slipped out of the washroom.

Zax grind when he saw Kunsel leaning against the wall by the door, a look on what little of ee's face anyone could see, that promised death to any who might consider trying to use this washroom. "I think you missed your calling, you would have made a great bouncer."

"Piffft." Kunsel snorted at the idea as they fell into step. "How do you feel?"

"Much better." Zax said. "My tummy ache has gone." He then requested. As he understood that menstruating probably related back to his being intersex, remembering what Kilmister had said about bleeding. "Can we keep this…"

"On the DL? I won't say a word." Kunsel promised. Predicting what Zax had been going to say, and saving him from having to ask.

"Thanks." Zax offered earnestly. knowing he could trust Kunsel to keep a secret.

"So. we've missed a good bit of class, if we're ever going to bunk I'd say now's the prime time." Kunsel's smile pinched the dimples in ees cheeks, making em look like the scoundrel ee was.

"I'm up for that." Zax agreed. "My place? Mess and Jet are away so we can watch TV or movies. I could really do with a belated morning shower too."

"Sure. I'll make us some lunch while you shower. The hot water will do you good too if you get cramps again, do you have a hot water bottle or an electric heating mat? That'll help at night."

"Night! Oh faaa, I didn't even think about that."

"Dress in dark shorts, and lay a dark towel down before you go to sleep." Kunsel encouraged.

"Thanks for not being grossed out." Zax said a little quieter.

"Not a chance." Kunsel nudged him companionably.


	32. Chapter 32

"You're up early." Kunsel greeted Zax, who was performing squats outside of the VR room.

"Morning." Zax returned. He wasn't watching for the training room door to open, instead he was looking towards the sunken lounge.

Coming forward Kunsel saw a 1st, one of the three general's Angeal Hewley, giving one of his famed speeches. He and his unit looked set for deployment.

"Any strong man could wear the belt in theory. So it's up to Soldier, to us, to demonstrate the pride and honor required of Soldier." Angeal said in closing.

"Sir!" Angeal's unit chanted all together. The unit and it's commander, then made for the lifts that would take them to the helipad.

The 2nds who had been using the VR room, where filtering out at last. So pulling his eyes away from the lift doors, Zax gave a wave beckoned for Kunsel to follow him in to the VR training room.

"When's the next reservation on the VR room?" Kunsel asked. While setting the VR environmental display to Costa del Sol's harbor by night, and stepping into the simulation.

"I'm…" Zax stalled. Bouncing a few times to limber up, before dropping into his stance and swinging his sword down from his shoulder simultaneously. "…not a hundred percent sure?"

Kunsel stepped backwards out of the blades range. Being sure to step to Zax's left as ee did. Zax was swinging with the left, and would find it harder to take another swipe if his target was on the outside of him. From there Kunsel swung in to Zax's ribs.

The flat of Kunsel's sword hit him with a solid thump, that elected a laugh from Zax.

"Agane!" Zax challenged.

"Come on then." Kunsel returned. Confidently forcing Zax back a number of steps, before the others strength kicked in.

Zax halted his involuntary retreat with some effort. Shouldering Kunsel, he sent them both sprawling and laughing on the training VR room floor.

Kunsel waited until ees laughter had abated before performing a kip up, kicking ees feet so create enough momentum to right emself in a standing position.

"Impressed." Zax stated. He attempted to mimic Kunsel, just managing to landed in a crouched position before toppling down on to his butt again. This sent him him into another peal of laughter.

"Almost." Kunsel encouraged.

"Giz a hand up?"

Kunsel shook ees head. "This chocobo didn't hatch yesterday."

Mischief and that light outshone the mako in Zax eyes. And he jumping to his feet to chase after Kunsel.

Kunsel dash almost across the training room, where ee spun out of Zax's trajectory, avoiding his overreach.

Zax carried by ees own momentum, couldn't recover his stance in time. Giving Kunsel the opportunity to wrap ees own arm up and around Zax's arm, and to kick out the back of Zax's knees.

But Zax wasn't to be so soundly defeated. Before Kunsel could establish ees balance, having just come out of a turn. Zax rolled Kunsel over his shoulder, landing Kunsel on ees back.

"I'm calling it a draw." Came a voice from the door. Just then their private Costa del Sol knight tumbled down like a sand castle, and an amused Jet in the door informed them. "We have orders to assemble in the Soldier lounge. See you two there."

"The mission!" They recalled in tandem. They were due for deployment that day. They both scrambled to make after Jet.

Stepping in to the SOLDIER lounge area. Kunsel lined up beside Zax, Jet, and Mess, to wait to be addressed by their commander. The unit commander was a 1st by the name of Heath, he was also likely a Lost Force SOLDIER.

Kunsel had been suspicious when looking into Heath, ee found records of the 1st's supposed transferal from Junon just that year [ µ ] - e? 0000. But no records of him before that. No recruitment, training in Junon, SOLDIER exam records, no notice of making 2nd or 1st, nothing. looking in to Heath further, Kunsel found that the man had seemingly appeared in Midgar from out of nowhere, like his existence was a spontaneous thing. It went without saying that this time Kunsel had informed Zax.

Having heard the arrival of his unit, Heath turned to them away from the terminal screen that he had been looking at. "Soldiers." Was his greeting.

"Sir." They all returned.

Stepping to the side, he motioned toward the terminal screen. On the screen footage of The Shinra No. 26 in construction was playing on mute.

Heath explained. "As you probably know already, it's guard duty essentially. What makes this mission important is the historical significance of the space project. You will be on duty in shifts, and you will be stationed at posts designated to you by a Mister Highwind, and the unit's Turk supervisor. Who will be in charge of working out the security plan."

Normally guard duty was left to the infantry, but this was No. 26. It was 26 that was expected to be the one that took the first pilot into space. So it was a cushy prestigious job that had fallen to SOLDIER. But Kunsel had had another motive in applying for this deployment. No. 26 was a major propaganda piece for ShinRa. Therefore relevant to the interests of AVALANCHE. Cliff's Daughter Chelsea, had delivered instructions from AVALANCHE to em. The order was to get a hold of as much information on the rocket as ee could, and relay that information back to AVALANCHE .

After the semi formal briefing, they all returned to their apartments to collect their away packs. Kunsel met Zax again in the lift on their way up to the helipad.

"Alright! Been a bit since we were deployed together." Zax commented. "And even if we don't get a good fight. We'll be guarding the rocket, and the folks working on it! How cool."

"Yeah, it'll be something seeing it in real life." Kunsel agreed. As they stepped out on to the roof.

Their Turk mission supervisor was already there. Kunsel hadn't seen this one before, he must work at the Turk's second division ee reasoned.

Ee had ees PHS out, making it look like ee was composing mail, ready to take a photo for AVALANCHE. When beside em Zax piped up.

"Ayyy Cuz, no way!"

"Eh?" Kunsel was bewildered.

"You're looking flash, hey you never told me you tossed your lot in with the suits. What gives?" Zax rattled on. Then Turning he motioning to Kunsel. "K, this is my cousin…"

The Turk cut in, introducing himself. "Katana" He glanced at Zax and explained. "Code name, if you don't mind."

Katana wore a long jagged scar down one cheek. His eyes behind silver glasses, were a lighter shade of the purple Zax own had been before mako. And his hair had the same cowlick that bowed a portion of the hair forward at the hairline, despite the product struggling to keep the fluffy texture lying smooth. He had the same eyebrows too, they flicked up at the outer ends giving him a permanently intense air.

But aside from a few similarities, they didn't look a whole lot alike. Katana was a lot slimmer then Zax, having a decidedly lithe strength to his build, very different from Zax's broad frame. His features where notably dainty. And he appeared older than his cousin too.

"Oh, got ya. Katana it is." Zax said. "Did you pick that name because it sounds cool?"

"I chose it in honor of my family's sword." Katana rebuffed mildly.

Kunsel spoke up at this point. "Good to meet you." Ee began. Feeling that Turk or not, ee should be on ees best behavior for Zax family. "I'm Kunsel, Zax's friend." Ee introduced emself.

"There's a shoe for every foot I suppose." Katana joked. "It's good that you're both here. Let's get your stuff in the helicopter while we're waiting for the other slackers."

They had just got their things stowed away, and had stepped up into the helicopter by time Jet, Mess, and Heath had shown up. Once they too had stowed their things and got settled, Katana the pilot had finished the flight checks, and cleared their liftoff with air control. Soon they were in the skys over Midgar.


	33. Chapter 33

"How's life been treating you?" Zax asked of Katana. Once they were clear of Midgar.

"Flying Zax." Katana reminded, in a voice of long suffering. "What about you? Up and disappearing that night, you should write your folks you know."

Beside Kunsel, Zax cringed.

"Jail time, ShinRa cut me a deal for my freedom." Katana told his cousin the abridged version of events.

Kunsel wondered at Katana's definition of freedom, but knew it had to be better than the alternative.

"Faaa sorry. What happened?" Zax asked on hearing this.

"That night Zax, I had to save a friend from our rivals, alone. I was arrested for murder, don't you remember? But that's right, you skipped town so you wouldn't know." His voice was caustic.

Zax abruptly cast his eyes down and away.

Kunsel squeezed his friend's wrist bracingly. Then thought to pull up a game on ees PHS, passing it to Zax with the hope that the distraction would help.

The flight was a long one. So ee wasn't overly surprised to wake up to Zax shaking em, saying. "We're here" In his own sleep hemmed voice.

Kunsel blinked beneath ees helmet, and got up to follow Zax and the others out of the cramped helicopter. Zax turned to face em just before stepping down, to slip Kunsel ees PHS saying. "Oops almost kept it."

"You topped my score." Kunsel grumbled without any seriousness.

Ee was yawning a wake, by time the unit stepped in to Rocket town's Shanghai reception. It was cozy and warm, lit by a wood fire in the hearth. There they picked up the keys for the room, prebooked in anticipation for their stay.

They then filled up the stairs just past the resorption desk, before the second room that was serving as a dining room and bar. The stairs lead to their commendations. And there they each left their pack on or underneath their chosen bed.

Zax went the extra mile, leaping on his preferred bed declaring. "Claimed!" Then proceed to pull half of the bedding on top of himself.

"Hey, a pillow chocolate…" His voice was growing soft, soon his snoring could be heard muffled by the blankets.

"Sweet dreams to you too." Kunsel said laughingly. Ee stayed upstairs just long enough to brush ees teeth, and wash ees face in the ensuite. Then ee return downstairs for a hot drink, that ee hoped would help em sleep.

Taking ees overly large cup of frothy hot carob from the counter, ee took one long sip of it. Determined to enjoy it, even as someone took up the spot next to em, despite the entire bar being free.

"Ahhh." Kunsel sighed contentedly, leaning back ee questioned. "Commander?" Of Heath who now sat to ees right.

"Kunsel right?" Heath asked, but not waiting for any kind of reply went on. "When I was choosing Soldier operatives for my unit you stood out, good work on coming back from that last mission up North."

That was ominous Kunsel thought. That mission had been the year before, and while it was notable that two 3rds had survived the ordeal alone, it had also been the last time they had faced Lost Force. The damages to Lost Force, during their escape, had been somewhat significant. Kunsel wasn't willing to believe that a suspected Lost Force SOLDIER had mentioned this particular mission by chance. Ee let none of these thoughts show on ees face, and shrugged saying. "Thanks. It was an interesting one that one."

At this the commander laughed and slapping em on the back. "Well if actions your speed, I wonder why you volunteered for this mission?"

"The pay." Kunsel explained easily. Ee couldn't claim prestige, it went to obviously against ees usual MO of keeping a low profile.

"Then you won't mind if I assign you to first watch will you." It wasn't a question. "Take a friend with you, you thirds'll be working the posts in shifts of two."

"Sir." Kunsel acknowledged the order.

Ee finished off ees drink, and feeling drowsy returned upstairs. Leaving Heath to finish his dinner, without a parting 'good night'.

Collapsing into ees bed, ee kicked off ees boots and removed ees helmet. Ee glanced towards Zax sleeping form, then looked to where by the light of a torch Jet and Mess where playing cards. Beyond the two of them, Katana was looking at his handset, the glow of the screen caught in the lenses of his glasses.

The last bed beside Katana's, was where their unit commander would be sleeping. And unusually, having this particular Turk share the room with them, was a comfort to Kunsel. Rather than a concern, as the prospect of sharing space with a Turk typically was. There was obviously some rocky history between the cousins, sure. But ee didn't think Katana would allow Heath to harm Zax ether, familial loyalty appeared to be high among Katana's priorities. The extra insurance did not go without appreciation.

* * *

When morning came, Zax woke to the first glimmer of light peeking over the horizon through the curtains.

Jet and Mess were still in bed, but Heath, Balto or rather Katana, and Kunsel where up already.

Wanting to catch Kunsel before breakfast was ended, Zax rushed his shower. Then on taking the stairs down to the ground floor, he was met part way by Katana.

"Kunsel's ordered breakfast for you, I was just coming to wake you." Katana told him.

Zax groaned in a dramatized fashion. Katana hadn't changed at all, he had always diligently woken Zax early if their was some family, or community responsibility that needed attending that day. Back then it had been sweeping, weeding, harvesting, or planting, washing up, and other laborious tasks. But then Zax brightened, it was at least more pleasant to be fetched for breakfast, and the first day on a mission.

When they entered the bar Kunsel waved him over. Katana meanwhile finished the last of his mornings hot beverage, and excused himself left the inn for the day.

"What are we eating?" Zax asked his friend when he had taken up the spot next to Kunsel at the bar.

"Here's breakfast now." Their barkeep, a man wearing a red bowtie, told them. Taking the food from the cook, he set a plate before them both, along with drinks.

"Take your time boys. Chief's never up this early, and if he is it's no fun for anyone."

"Chief?" Kunsel asked the barkeep. While tearing off thick pieces of waffle, and mopping up the pool of syrup on ees plate. "Cidney Highwind?"

Zax recalled the man's picture from the mission brief Kunsel had shown him on ees PHS. The picture had captured a blond man, dressed in a flight suit, standing to the side of an airplane.

"He prefers Cid, if your looking to stay on the Chief's good side."

"Cid, got it. What time of day is he out and about then?" Kunsel asked. Popping another bit of waffle into ees mouth.

"Usually eleven on to nine. Before that he leaves the project in Shera's capable hands, she and Cid work in informal shifts."

"We can't talk to her?" Zax asked.

"She'll probably be on sight now if you want to meet with her, yeah." The barkeep said.

"Then that's where we'll go." Kunsel decided. "You excited to see the rocket?" Ee asked Zax.

Zax hummed affirmatively, through a mouthful of his own waffle breakfast.

Zax whistled in appreciation when they stepped out of the inn, catching sight of the rocket, magnificent in the bright daylight.

"That is awe inspiring." Kunsel marveled, ees words mirroring Zax's sentiment.

"I'm so jealous! Wouldn't it be the best to take of in that? I mean think about it, I might travel from one continent to another, but I'll always be stuck on this planet. Aghhh I want to know what space is like firsthand."

"Are you discovering a new interest?" Kunsel poked him. "You never know right?" Ee then suggested. "You might get a chance some day."

Zax snorted but smiled. "Wouldn't that be something."

On their way, Kunsel pointed out. "Apparently that's the address Cid is living at."

It was the house closest to the rocket, separated only by a field and a dirt path. It had a decently sized addition, and in the yard sat a plane, the same plane Zax had seen in Cid's photo.

They past Cid's place, following the path into were around the base of the mobile launcher platform that supported the rocket and gantry, a selection of field tents had been pitched.

Moving about and between the tents were workers in safety jumpsuits, and lab coats. One of the former Kunsel hailed as they came near, wanting to know. "Can you help us? We're looking for Shera?"

"Are you authorized to be on site?" The man asked.

Apparently having herd the conversation. A woman with hair tied in a messy tail, wearing a yellow skivvy and slacks beneath her white coat. Leaned out of the nearest tent calling. "Hey did I hear my name?" With her was Katana.

"We're Soldier operatives with ShinRa." Kunsel told her. Ee produced ees ShinRa employee card. "We were told you're the person to speak to this time of day."

Zax followed his friends lead, showing his card also.

"Oh! Katana here told me to expect visitors soon." She came out to shake their hands.

"Kunsel." Kunsel introduced emself.

"Zax, at your service." Zax gave.

"It's good to know the project will be better secured from here on. And it's nice to meet you both. I have a bit of work to finish up, but please come in out of the sun." She lead them into the same tent that she had appeared from.

Inside there were two trestle tables set up, on which computers were arranged. In the middle of the space some apparently miscellaneous parts were spread out on a tarpaulin. It was these that she was listing, jotting down the names of each component on her clipboard, and singling them out to be photographed.

"Is that great big thing out there really going to take people to space?" Zax wondered.

"That's the plan." Shera told them. "A milestone in history. It will set the stage for the possibility of human exploration of our solar system."

"If your eyes get any rounder they might fall out of your head." Katana warned Zax.

"Dammit, I was born to soon!" Zax sulked, looking to Kunsel for sympathy. "I mean, it sounds like a dream or something w…"

"What's that!?" A loud voice cut Zax off from outside the tent.

"That'll be the Chief." Shera announced.

Stepping out into the sun, they found the blond man from the photo, paused in ascending the steps to the platform.

"Who are you three?" Cid asked. Coming back down and striding towards them, arms folded he stopped before the strangers. "Shiva's sake you're a tall one." He finally said of Zax.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm Zax." Zax said, clearly a little dismayed at the reaction.

"Kunsel." Kunsel got ees name in before ee too was distinguished by a physical feature. "Our unit's here to guard the project and crew."

"Katana of the Turks. I'm the unit's handler." Katana gave.

"Oh yeah? Now I think I recall something about that." Cid admitted. "You remember?" He asked of Shera.

"Yes Chief." She said, then explaining further. "Katana's going to work with us to improve security."

"Oh! Yeah yeah, now I'm with you. Katana listen, don't let her talk your ear off."

"That won't be a problem." Katana said, and followed Shera back to the tent.

Cid indicating to the rocket, returned his attention to Zax and Kunsel. "You where going to say that it sounds like a dream, weren't you? Well, you're looking at the it in the metal. And pretty soon that dream is going to be reality."

He laughed when Zax and Kunsel failed to find words, both settling for nodding while looking up towards the rocket. It's exterior gleaming in the light from the sun.

plucking a stalk of grace from between his teeth, Cid gave the chewed end a flick, the habit of a smoker riding ash from a cigarette. "Looks like you two are already starstruck, and we haven't even left the atmosphere yet. It'll be a while before Shera gets done going over things with Katana, so while your suits busy, I'll give you a tour of the rocket alright? Give me an opportunity to show off a bit."

"Please!" Zax agreed.

Together they climbed the access steps, following Cid's lead.

Traversing a metal walkway far above the platform below, they entered an airlock door and came into a hallway.

From there Cid lead them into the cockpit, declaring. "This is the throne room. The number twenty six is built to comfortably accommodate two, but it can home up to five. Have a seat."

Cid gestured for Zack and Kunsel to take the pilot and copilot's seats.

"Where to?" Kunsel asked as if they were set to blast off.

"Destination, Planet Zax!" Zax said laughing.

"I didn't know this was going to be an ego trip." Kunsel retorted casually, a sly smile on ees lips.

Zax caught the pun, and shot Kunsel a look that was one part amused and one part mock fight.

Zax ask, when Cid coaxed them on to view another part of the shuttle. "What do you think it's gonna be like out there?"

"Don't know." Cid told him. "That's why I'm going."

"Will you be able to get to another star?"

"Not a star, stars are actually other suns. But someday, far into the future, we might be exploring the surface of other planets sure. In fact our satellites recently detected the first gaia like planet we've ever discovered. And according to some complicated mathematics that Shera knows more about, gaia like planets are probably not so uncommon."

Kunsel thought Zax whole being may as well have been a sun, radiant with wonder as he was when he heard this news.

Cid lead them down to another narrow room, with a grated floor, and tanks lining the walls. "This is the engine room. We can stand in here no worries right now, but during take off this place is going to get toasty, real toasty."

Kunsel observed the space around em, committing every detail to memory. Ee'd be describing it later in a relay to AVALANCHE.

Cid's PHS chimed, and when Cid answered the call it was Shera's voice that reached them on loudspeaker. "Hey, Katana wants to see the Soldiers."

"Alright, we just finished touring the rocket. We're on our way down now."

When he left the last step, boots meeting gaia once more, Zax commented. "Man, it feels weird being down here again. I could have stayed up there for hours."

Katana and Shera were there waiting for them. And Shera and Cid broke off to head back up to the NO. 26. Shera bidding them farewell.

Katana waved her off. Then turned his attention to filling Kunsel and Zax in on the security plan. "We need someone here at the bottom of the platform, keeping an eye on the crew. And defending direct access to the number twenty six. We also need someone on the path to this area, checking the personnel ID of everyone single person coming on site. Sort it out." And with a nod, he went on his way. Visiting the tents, probably so that he could report back to headquarters regarding the space project's progress.

"Alright Zax, you take this post." Kunsel offered ees friend the more scenic of the two. Partly because ee knew Zax was interested in the rocket, but also partly because the other post served ees true purpose here.

"Choice! Are you sure?"

"Of course." Kunsel said, as ee waved emself off down the path. From ees post ee could observe the house Cid and Shera shared. While security was tight on site, the same was not so for this private dwelling. If ether Cid or Shera had taken anything regarding the space project home, then Kunsel knew ee'd have a chance at obtaining that information for AVALANCHE.

Guard duty was a lot of doing nothing, but it was a pleasant sunny day. And ee entertained emself by practicing ees singing, which seemed to add a bit of cheer to the commute of the workers, who when they would pass em on the path would offer a smile along with their ID.

Ee only needed to stop three people. Two of whom were crew who had gotten used to the previously lax security measures, so had not brought their cards. Kunsel kept them until another worker could vouch for them, and the detainees were happy to whistle or clap along with whatever song ee was singing until then.

The third person ee stopped was one of the workers children, taking their mother her lunch. Kunsel only delayed the child long enough to pull out ees PHS and get Katana on the line, to confirm with the mother that yes she was expecting her daughter. Ee felt bad about stopping the kid at all, but ee had been about her age when ee'd joined the mercenary group that had become AVALANCHE, Elfé had been younger still. ShinRa seemed to know that their enemies represented the full age spectrum, and ee'd been ordered to stop anyone who's ID could not be verified, no exceptions. It was a disheartening thing to have to do in this case.

When the day drew to a close, Kunsel again called Katana, who informed em that Jet and Mess where on their way over from town to start their shift.

When ee spotted them on the path, ee hailed them with a wave saying. "Mess, go relive Zax, send him back to the inn, you'll take his post."

"Got it." Mess agreed.

While Mess jogged off to do as he'd been ask, Kunsel relinquished ees own post to Jet.

Zax caught up to Kunsel, just as ee'd made town. His greeting was a hopefully suggested. "Dinner?"

"You know it." Kunsel agreed.

They returned to the inn's bar, where the barkeep greeted them with. "Sunny day it's been." He gestured to Kunsel with the cutlery he was polishing. "You might have twice as many freckles as when I saw you last, and you already had more than your fair share to begin with." He laughed. "But ya know, a long day under the sun's good for the apatite. So what'll it be?"

"Chips?" Zax propositioned.

"Chips." Kunsel ordered. "Extra large serving. and I'll take iced tea, no sugar."

"Same." Zax chimed in. But then his eyes wandered away from the bar distractedly, when he saw Katana along with Heath returning. The Turk rounded up the stairs without looking at his cousin, leaving Heath to give them the details of their next shift.

Kunsel knew without having to ask, that Zax wanted to repair thing between Katana and himself. Kunsel just hoped that matters would work out for the best for Zax and his family.

The chips arrived, the barkeep set them before the two SOLDIER operatives, and the mood lifted. The conversation turning to interesting or funny things they had observed during their first shift.

* * *

"Have you seen my friend, the one with all the freckles?" Zax asked of the barkeep when he had arrived downstairs that morning. He illustrating his description of Kunsel, by tapping his face with his fingers to indicate the freckles he spoke of.

The barkeep smiled at this, and directed Zax on towards reception with a gesture.

Sure enough Kunsal stood by the unlit fireplace, PHS in one hand, basket in the other. "Do I hear Zax up and about? C'mon buddy, let's get some sun while we have the day to ourselves."

"I like that plan!" Zax agreed, jogging to fall in beside his friend.

They found for themselves an out of the way perch atop a grassy rise, beneath some trees. The sun dappled their spot, and far above white clouds rolled overhead. Before them was displayed the full view of the town's rocket.

Kunsel passed Zax a slice of banana custard pie, three apple fritters dusted with sugar, and an assortment of filled rolls. All on a disposable plate from the basket ee had brought along. Ee then unpacked ees own share of the picknick.

Zax immediately tucked in to the food, taking a few good bites. Before pausing long enough to speak, eyes on the rocket as he did. "Don't you ever…I don't know, feel cramped?"

Kunsel seemed to buy time chewing to think about the question. "Like what, claustrophobia or?"

"Yeah, but all the time, not just when we gotta do those crawling exercises." Zax attempted to articulate.

"Eeesh, sounds like a bad time."

It was sometimes. It was the same driving something that had prompted Zax to runaway from home, to leave his parents, community, and Balto. But at the same time that restlessness had lead him to Midgar, without it he'd never have Made SOLDIER, met his best friend, or experienced any of what he had since leaving Gongaga. Having seen the rocket for himself, Zax couldn't help but wonder now, what else he could do if he could just make the stars.

"When this thing launches." Zax said, referring to the rocket. "Let's you and me be here to see it, ok?"

"Yeah, alright." Kunsel agreed. "Let's try and make that happen."

* * *

On day six, nearing the end of their deployment in rocket town. Kunsel stepped away from ees post, when ee felt it would be a bit before anyone would take the path to the project site.

Hands in pockets, and assuming a casual air. Kunsel made a leisurely stroll of the field between the path and Shera and Cid's back door. There was no use in stealth, there was no cover, if ee was going to be seen ee was going to be seen. At least this way ee could pass it off as having come by for a visit.

Ee made the back step and tried the door, It was unlocked. Kunsel wasn't surprised, Rocket town was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone. The town itself had sprung up in response to the space project, before the work crew had arrived, and with them more opportunities for business, it had been a small out of the way settlement.

Even if the door had been locked though, it would have made little difference. Kunsel had with em a bump key, and their lock was nothing special.

Ee let emself in.


	35. Chapter 35

Kunsel made ees way up the short hall at the center of the home. There was no sign of either of the house owners when ee came into the living room. Ee'd watched the house that day, and knew that the two work colleagues where on site at the moment. But having watched the house for a number of days now, ee also knew not to be overconfident. The habits of both Shera and Cid where unpredictable, there comings and goings frequent.

Kunsel was willing to bet that anything that might be of interest to AVALANCHE, would wind up in the workshop that was the addition to the house. But before ee could take even a step towards the door that would lead em to the addition. Ee had to side step into the bedroom off the kitchen dining room, out of the view up the hallway.

Ee had heard someone kicking dirt of their boots at the back door. Shortly the sound of the door creaking on it's hinges as it was pushed inwards followed.

From where ee stood in the bedroom, ee couldn't cross in front of the hall, and the returned occupants line of sight, into the addition. And ee couldn't step into the bathroom next door, in case this is where they would go. So with only one option left to em, ee dropped to the floor on ees front and pushing with ees gloved hands against the hardwood floor, fit emself beneath the couch-bed out of view.

Ee stayed obscured there, listening to the sounds of water boiling and dishes clinking together, over ees suppressed breath. Ee ee caught the smell of new cigarette smoke, mingle with the stale days old scent that permeated the home. Ee guessed that unless Shera smoke too, it was cid who had arrived home.

The bedroom door was kicked open without much force, and the new aroma of black tea reached Kunsel. Cid's boots pacing crossed the room, came to a halt in front of the couch where Cid took up a seat. Kunsel resisting making any sound when ee was slightly squished.

Ee could hear the pages of a newspaper turning, and Cid's grumbling about this or that article.

Highwind could be here for an age Kunsel thought. Ee couldn't afford to wait, or someone would notice ees extended absence at ees post. Pulling out ees PHS ee texted Katana, endeavoring to to press the buttons as noiselessly as ee could manag. And timing each button press with Cid's turning a page, or tagging a sip from his tea.

[Recipient: Unit supervisor Katana.][Subject: Blank.][Mail: Something accrued to me. Could you meet me at Cid and Shera's place, and could you bring either Cid or Shera (whoever's available) with you?]

Ee hit send with the hope that ee could pull off what ee had in mind.

Soon a reply reached em. [From: Unit supervisor Katana.][Subject: Blank.][Mail: I'm on my way. Shere's told me Cid should be at his place already.]

Kunsel breathed a quiet sigh of relief, so far so good. And it wasn't long before there came a knock at the back door, that called Cid away.

Kunsel was right on Cid's heels. Slipping out from beneath the sofa, ee squeezed out of the room after the man. And before he could answer the backdoor, Kunsel darted past the hall behind his back, into the addition.

There ee made a swift methodical sweep of the room. Ee ignored the collection of guns, the green car, and the unlabeled crates. But laid out on the desk, were an assortment of documents and blueprints pertaining to the NO.26. These ee snapped photos of using ees PHS.

Ee could still hear Katana and Cid talking, their voices traveling around from the back of the house. Kunsel wasted no time exiting by the extensions door that opened into the front yard. And ee had just turned on ees heel to make as if ee had been approaching the front door, by time Katana and Cid rounded the corner.

"There you are." Katana greeted.

"Ah, sorry for keeping you both waiting. I came from the inn, nature called ya know?"

"So what did you want to see me about?" Cid wondered.

"I had a thought on my way back to my post. Shouldn't you and Shera have security here at your place?" Kunsel suggested.

Katana looked upon the house consideringly.

"What for?" Cid asked with a shrug. "It'd be a pain, having some infantry twerp hanging around."

"Kunsel has a point." Katana interjected. "It's against protocol to take anything work related off site. But I suppose it happens. Our deployment here's nearly ended and headquarters will be sending out a new unit, I'll request that they send an infantryman also."

"Shiva bless, you're serious? Just get me a fancy lock or an alarm or something."

"Hey I gotta get back to my post so I'll leave you to it." Kunsel told them in parting.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Kunsel hummed away the nerves while ee watched the sun setting.

Then shift ended, Zax caought up to em on ees way back to their accommodation at the inn, and he chattered as they walked.

"…shera told me about how long it would take to explore our solar system with our current technology, let alone outside of the solar system. But then she told me about this amazing theory, curved space time I think she said? I don't know how to explain it, but if we could travel through things called black holes, then we could take shortcuts through space. She says black holes are created when a star dies." Zax shared excitedly. He cast his eyes up towards the stairs in the late evening sky. "My people always trusted the stars to show them the way. It would be pretty cool if the theory was proven possible in the future. The stars literally would be the way then."

It was an interesting thought, Kunsel turned ees eyes up towards the stars also. The idea that a star could die though was unnerving, they seemed so immortal.

They had just arrived outside of the Shanghai inn, to find Katana talking on his PHS, while Jet and Mess loaded up a truck with Zax and Kunsel's gear.

Upon catching sight of Zax and Kunsel, Katana waved them over, finished up his call he announced. "Deployment transfer. There's a situation in the Nibel mountains. You two, Heath, and I, will depart immediately."

"We've got your stuff all set to go." Mess told them.

"Get inn." Katana ordered, he himself took up the drivers seat.

Kunsel and Zax sharing a look, climbed into the transport trucks covered back. While Heath emergeing from the inn with his own thing, got into the front passenger's seat.

"See youz back at base!" Zax called to Jet and Mess, as they pulled away from the inn. Jet and Mess were staying on at Rocket town, just until the new unit could arrive to replace them.

"What's going on?" Kunsel asked Zax's cousin once they were on their way, opening the truck's cabin window to do so.

"Headquarters received a distress call from a worker stationed at the Nibel reactor. She was able to report that they were under attack by Wutai troopers, before she was cut off. We're being sent in to act as a first response, because we were the unit closest to the area. Our mission is to stabilize the situation if at all possible, in preparation for the insertion of a unit better equipped and personed to handle the potential Wutai presence in the mountains. Which means rescuing any hostages or confirming the deaths of the reactor workers, so that the other unit can engage in open combat. We have to act quickly before the Wutai become a threat to the locals too."

"Sounds like we could have a fight on our hands." Zax said. Punching his open palm with the fist he made of his other hand.

* * *

Zax must have slept through the rest of that night and most of the day following, because when Kunsel woke him with a nudge, evening was settling in.

Before he could sit up straight, Kunsel had tossed him his pack.

Sling ees own pack over ees shoulder, Kunsel jumped down from the truck. "We're going it on foot from here." Ee told Zax. Allowing Zax to use ees arm for stability, while joining em on the ground.

"Burrr, cold out here damn. What's the deal?" Zax asked, as he to shouldered his gear and fell into step with Kunsel. "Isn't this area supposed to be level with with Costa del Sol? Why's it so bleak?" He cast his eyes above them, but it was overcast he couldn't tell a thing about their position.

"Have a look." Kunsel gestured to a wicked looking peak in the distance. "That's mount Nibel, we can see it past the mountain range because we're at a high altitude ourselves. That'll be one reason for the conditions. Another will be that this place is mako rich and the mako is close to the surface, also there's a high productivity reactor in the area. So there's a lot of mako vapor in the atmosphere. Actually Midgar's a good example, Midgar's just about parallel with Costa del Sol too, but is also overcast."

Heath cut into their conversation here, saying. "Probably why the fleas are interested." Regarding the Wutai. "They'll want to sabotage access to the reactor. Cutting ShinRa off from it's extra resources and taking the mako and materia for themselves, without having to attack the pizza. Once they gain enough ground little by little, that's when they'll target the city directly. It's our job to keep that from happening. Kalm was only a warning shot."

No one responded to this, and the unit continued their hike in silence for a good while. Zax glanced towards Kunsel a few times, concerned that Heath's lie about Kalm might have affected em, but if it had ee showed no sign of it.

The walk was a long one through dense mist and over rocky terrain. Zax narrowly avoided planting his boot in a mako spring at one point, just noticing the glow of the liquid and crystal beneath stone in time to catch his balance.

It was airily quiet too. Zax thought that the wind should be a gale, sweeping away this mist and mako vapor. That there should be the sounds of wildlife. Anything other then the rattle of slate over slate, knocked loose by the parties passing.

That's when Katana and Heath both halted them with identical hand gestures. The two senior members of the unit stood poised, looking about, eyes cast upwards.

"It's to quiet." Katana remarked under his breath. His hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword.

Zax looked to Kunsel, Kunsel returned the look similarly. They had both noticed the calm but not attributed it to danger.

Then Zax felt something. The hair rising on his arms as the sensation strengthened. It was like raw power collecting in the atmosphere, electric and humming.

Zax blood surged through his veins faster in response to the primordial challenge. He lifted his eyes and found that far above them, on their ten, the mist in in the mountains was shifting inwards and condensing. A liquid mass growing in the air.

"We've been found already?" Katana asked incredulously. "Get to..!"

Katana had probably been going to say. 'cover.' When the liquid sphere undulated, a great serpentine body churning in its depths. Then the ball exploded outwards in all directions, dowsing them all in a shower of frigid water. On the loose footing the water's impact knocked them all off their feet, the wave carrying them a short way down the slope that they had been climbing.

"Leviathen." Kunsel identified the summon.


	36. Chapter 36

The summon shrieked as it twisted through the air, the sound like metal grating over metal.

Zax's fingers curl over the wet but sure grip of his sword. He was on his feet in an instant, focused on Leviathan.

"Zax!" Kunsel called to him. Materia glowing in ees palm, ee dropped to one knee.

Zax understood the strategy and burst into a run, jumping as he reached Kunsel.

Kunsel rose to a stand beneath him, launching Zax from ees shoulders towards their foe. Ee cast ees spell in the same instant, channeling it into Zax's sword.

Zax twisted out of the way of the serpent's oncoming mouth, rolling through the air. Kunsel's spell hot and crackling burned through Zax weapon, it sparks cascaded before his eyes when his blade made contact with the scaly body of the beast. His sword sang into and lodged firmly in the Leviathan's flesh. This gave Zax the handle he needed.

The creature screeched a bone jarring sound, but after a violent whip of its full body, it hardly seemed to pay Zax any mind. Instead it shot upwards. Zax lurched back with the momentum, but managed to keep his grip even as it reversed, diving sharply toward the ground with a snarl.

From his precarious view at least nine stories above ground level, Zax saw the massive wave gathering up hill of his party. The mist in the air condensed, frothing in the grip of the Leviathan's control over the element, before it was released. The wall of water crashed down hill, picking up speed and rock as it travailed.

"Hang in there!" Zax called a little desperately to his party.

Kunsel was running, grabbing a hold of Katana as ee did. They slid to a halt on the loose slate, behind a Jagged outcropping of rock and mako crystal. There Kunsel and Katana drove thier swords deep into the ground to act as anchors.

Zax saw that Heath had done the same, using his sword as a holdfast where he knelt.

The wave hit, three stories deep it washed over the party. The water poured away quickly down a nearby gorge, and Zax saw that they were all still there.

But he didn't have time to dwell on his relief for his best friend, and and his cousin. because Leviathan was swooping in low across the land, carrying him with it. The summon was heading right for Heath, who had yet to move still crouched out in the open.

Zax saw the unfocused look on Heath's face, turned to alarm. Then Leviathan struck with a force that shook the earth, and threw Zax over his sword. Zax just managing to hold on.

The beast's body coiled about post impact. Zax felt a warm splash paint his arm shoulder and spatter over his face, and when he opened his eyes he saw it was blood, and realized what had happened. Heath was dead, and before his death he had been under the effect of a petrify spell.

The Leviathan then turned its attention towards Kunsel and Katana, who where getting to their feet. Zax's blood ran cold.

Fear for the lives of his loved ones, spurred Zax into action. Taking the moments chance, he threw a leg over Leviathan's back, and wrenched his sword from its side. Lifting himself up on to his feet, Zax then dashed up its spine. Even as it sailed like a ribbon threw the air, he made ground on it. And as he reached the base of its skull, he launched himself forward, driving his blade down through its knife like snout. The sword pierced it through, and carved a furrow in the loose stone and frozen earth beneath its bottom jaw. Bringing the summon to a halt, its body folding up against the sudden resistance.

But then it was whipping about, and this time it caught Zax with it's tail. Sending him tumbling over the ground for three yards.

Leviathan broke free of the sword, but only to be met by Kunsel's. Who had sent ees own weapon careening through the air, into the beast's eye. It sunk to the hilt from the force of the toss.

Katana finished it with his magic. And the creature shattered into rain that dowsed them first before seeping away, leaving a materia in its wake.

Kunsel dropped out of ees fighting stance, and hurried to Zax. Scooping up the materia as ee ran.

"Are you ok?" Ee asked, sliding to a halt by Zax's side where ee dropped to ees knees.

Zax flashed his friend a smile from where he lay on his back. "Just some scrapes."

"Thank Gaia." Kunsel let go of a held breath.

"Is he alright?" Katana asked, his voice betrayed his concern. He ran to join Kunsel by Zax's side.

"It's mostly Heath's" Zax assured his cousin, referring to the blood that had spattered him earlier.

"Heath. I'll take care of it." Katana said. Seeing that Kunsel had taken the initiative to help Zax to his feet.

"You cast petrify on him didn't you? So that Leviathan would get him." Zax asked of Kunsel regarding Heath.

"He was Lost Force." Kunsel said under ees breath. While they watched Katana drive Heath's sword into the mountain, next to the dissipating remains.

"I'm just glad it worked…" Zax told his friend. Recalling how the summon had killed Heath just like that. Thinking about how it had been aiming to do the same to Kunsel and Katana, caused that fear to flutter once more beneath Zax skin. Kunsel's petrify spell, and the target it had made of Heath, had bought them just enough time to survive that encounter.

Katana who had taken out his PHS, now returned the handset to the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He then came to join Zax and Kunsel once more, a seriousness in the expression on his features. "Kunsel, Consider this a field promotion. As of now you are a second class Soldier, and acting captain of this unit."

Kunsel started at this, evidently ee hadn't seen it coming.

Zax valiantly attempted to suppress his excitement for his friend as they were still on duty, but a smile snuck into the corners of his lips anyway. He watched Kunsel's own lips draw together for a moment as if in concentration, before ee spoke.

"Understood. Then did either of you see which direction the magic shok trail appeared from?" Kunsel asked.

Katana nodded, and pointed the way they had been heading. "I saw the magic from beyond that rise."

"Good. The summoner'll have a head start, but we can gain on them. They probably weren't expecting any of us to survive that encounter, so they won't have been focusing on getting away." Kunsel said, as they set out in the direction Katana had indicated. "They may be scouting in a party…" Ee warned. "…stay alert."

"Yes captain." Zax addressed Kunsel with enough pride for the both of them. Already planning for a congratulatory dinner in his head.

"They couldn't have approached in a helicopter without our hearing it." Katana reasoned." And it was probably a scouting party that found us. They'll be on foot." He pointed out a spot where the rock had slid to reveal the damp earth beneath, indicating that at least one person had come this way recently.

Their pursuit lead them over several jaggard rises, but it wasn't until they crested the fifth, near the base of the mountain. That they sighted three Wutai scouts, retreating across a narrow valley.

"Don't harm them, we need to question them." Kunsel ordered.

Zax nodded, and on Kunsel's signal he leapt the rise and took off down the other side.

The Wutai troops realized they had been caught sooner then a ShinRa infantryman might have, and reacted faster in turn. Seeing the numbers where even, they held their ground, falling into formation. Gunlances raised they opened fire.

Katana side stepped one shot, that scattered the rocks where he had been standing, as he closed in on the enemy.

Zax deflected fire using the broad side of his sword, the weapon jarred by the hail of bullets shook in his grip.

To Zax left Kunsel twisted out of the way of one shot. Then with a burst of magic from the materia ee had equipped, ee formed a shield, bullets pelting it ineffectually.

Zax and Kunsel reached the Wutai troopers first. Together they simultaneously kicked aside the gunlances of the first two Wutai. Being sure to kick away from each other in case of the gunlances going off.

Katana then moved in. With a clean stroke of his blade, the foremost portion of the third man's gunlance clattered at his feet.

The man that Zax had engaged pulled a knife on him, and launching himself at Zax, threw them into a roll.

Zax kick him back, using both feet to do so. The Wutai trooper landed in a fighting stance, resumed his attack he struck forwards with the knife.

Zax just leaned out of the way of the man's reach in time to avoid taking the blade to his ribs. He then captured the man by his extended arm, holding him in place so that Kunsel's stun spell hit him squarely. He slumped in Zax's grip.

Taking the knife from his incapacitated enemy, Zax hurled it through the air. It pierced one of the sode of the man fighting Kunsel, breaking his concentration on summoning forth magic from a materia. And saving Kunsel who had been caught by the wrist, a nasty magical burn.

The spell sputtered out in the Wutai man's hand. And Kunsel was able to bring a knee up, as ee using ees free hand, drove the man's head down in to it. The hit to the bridge of the man's nose, knocked him out soundly.

Katana had his opponent pinned by a sode to the ground, and was questioning him in the man's own language.

Zax hopped on the spot a few times, then performed a couple of squats to work out his excess adrenaline.

Kunsel meanwhile, began removing the uniform from the man who had had the knife, and who ee had hit with stun magic.

"What you doing?" Zax asked curiously.

"This uniform and armor is undamaged." Kunsel pointed out. "It could be a way in to the Wutai encampment undetected."

"A costume!" Zax realized. "Clever." Zax then noticed blood leaking from beneath Kunsel's helmet, alarmed he asked. "You ok?" As he crouched down by his friend, and gestured towards the blood that seemed to stem from Kunsel's nose.

"Nosebleed." Kunsel rubbed away the blood. "I must have overdone it with the magic."

Having stunned the man he had been questioning. Katana now rejoined Zax and Kunsel. "That trooper gave up the location of a Wutai encampment here in the mountains. They're holding the reactor worker's hostage there."

The three of them made a quick effort to move the unconscious troopers to cover by a rock. They also destroyed their COMM's and handsets, so that they could not alert the encampment when they came around.

After hours of hiking. The party had reached what must have been a river in Gaia's past, it was now a shallow groove in rock, cutting across the side of a mountain. It was also dry, and provided cover without being a dead end.

"We'll camp here." Kunsel decided. The night had well and truly set in, and the they where all flagging.

"Good plan. We'll need to be in top condition tomorrow." Zax added.

Zax picked out a spot, threw down his pack and lay back against it.

Kunsel dropped down next to him, draping the blanket over the both of them. And was getting comfy, when Katana called em.

"Kunsel."

"Uh, yeah?" Kunsel asked. Pausing in ees shifting to listen to ees superior.

"The Leviathan materia." Katana required.

Zax watched Kunsel's lips draw into a thin line, but ee showed no hesitation in handing over the materia.

Katana took the materia from em. Then moved to return to the makeshift bed he had been making for himself, but he halted. Not looking back towards the two SOLDIER operatives, he said a clear. "Thanks, good work today Soldier." Then went back to his pack.

With ees visor pushed up, Kunsel turned ees attention to Zax. "I think he was talking to you." Ee said.

Zax had had this impression too. Maybe in some way Katana had come to accept the decision Zax had made, when he had left home. He hoped so anyway.

Between this hope, Kunsel's warmth at his side, as well as the promise of an eventful day to be made of the morrow. Zax found sleep easy.


	37. Chapter 37

"Morning to you too." Kunsel said. When a particularly loud snort of a snore left Zax.

Ee had just returned from ees shift at watch duty. Katana, unlike his cousin, was awake and he waved Kunsel over.

"Coulden't sleep?" Kunsel queried.

He gestured with an elbow at Zax. "With this fulla snoring like he's trying to summon titan? It was like this every monsoon season too, when we all had to stay at the village hall during flooding. I don't know how you do it, sleeping soundly like you where when I woke you for watch."

"Perks of being a heavy sleeper." Kunsel reasoned.

Katana chuckle. Then asked while he packed away his bedding, and donned his now dry suit jacket. "Any scouts or patrol parties during your watch?"

"Yeah, one party of three troopers. They had handsets with them."

"Alright, we had better get going then. We don't want them to meet up with the last party we encountered. If we can reach the hostages before they can alert the camp to us, that will be ideal."

"Can't we just fight the party K saw?" Zax who had just woken up, asked.

"No." Katana said. "They're probably out this way because the first group didn't COMM in on schedule. At this stage they're likely assuming it's a Nibel dragon attack. But if they lose contact with two parties in the same area, that's more suspicious. We don't want to do anything to put them on their guard."

"Smart cuz. Did they teach you that in Turk training?" Zax asked.

"Don't get cheeky with me." Katana warned without any seriousness.

Kunsel smiled privately at this amiable exchange between the two. And seeing that Zax and Katana were packed and ready, ee threw ees own pack over ees shoulder, and motioned for the unit to head on.

The biting northerly howled through the imposing mountains as they hiked. The cold was doing nothing for Kunsel's headache from the day before, which had yet to subside. Reaching up beneath ees visor, ee rubbed the bridge of ees nose in an attempt to fend off the threatening migraine.

"You alright?" Zax asked.

"No." Kunsel grumbled. Ee smiled to take the edge of ees admission, which to anyone other than Zax, might have been looked upon as ungracious.

"What's the matter?" Zax's tone was gentle.

Ee breathed out ees frustration with this assignment, and the unexpected responsibility of captaining the unit. Ee couldn't tell Zax that ee was worried about how ee was going to minimize damages to the Wutai. Or how ee was afraid that ees divided interests might get Zax or Zax's cousin hurt. So instead ee said. "Headache." It was half true, and summed things up in a way.

Ee could only do ees best and nothing more. And ee'd known when ee'd accepted this assignment that there would be tough gray situations, and absolutely zero guarantees.

"We'll get you an elixir asap." Zax promised.

"Cheers." If it came down to it. Kunsel knew what ees choice would be, ee couldn't afford to be indecisive in the moment. And if ees resolve one day pitted em against the will of AVALANCHE, then so be it.

When they made it to the Wutai camp, they skirted about to an elevated vantage point. From their perch that was a natural trail, part way up one of the hills that the camp had been using as cover. Katana watched the pattern of troops coming and going from the camp.

"What's the haps?" Zax asked his cousin restlessly.

"It looks like they're harvesting mako crystal, and bringing byproduct materia down from the reactor. They have two trucks that they take out in shifts." Katana told him. He lay on his front in the coarse grass, at the edge of the view, not taking his eyes off the camp.

"There's about sixty people personing that camp." Kunsel estimated. It would be more than a stretch taking them on openly, storming the gate just wasn't an option here. That would be the job of the other unit ShinRa was sending. Confronting the camp before the second unit arrived would potentially scatter the Wutai forces, making them a danger to the locals. If Kunsel could help it, ee wasn't going to let another town become a casualty to crossfire where ShinRa was involved. There was another way.

"Here's the plan." Kunsel began. Taking charge, ee put ees position of relative authority to use with fingers crossed.

Katana, whose great grandfather, as well as other more distant ancestors had been of Wutai decent. Volunteered to handle the first stage of the mission. He also spoke fluent and nuanced Wutai. So donning the uniform Kunsel had acquired during the skirmish the previous day, Katana headed on down to the camp.

Zax and Kunsel watched on. Ready to back Katana up in an instant, should he give the signal.

They had timed it so that Katana arrived in the camp, ten minutes after one of the trucks and a crew of four had departed. They did this to minimize the number of Wutai troops they would need to contend with, if things went badly.

Katana was able to vault the camp's perimeter wall of stone and canvas, using his sword stuck in to the ground as a step. Upon landing within the bounds of the camp behind one of the tents, he immediately assumed the manner of the Wutai troops, blending in seamlessly. He didn't linger ether, this would only give the Wutai opportunity to discover him. Instead he worked to subtly inspect inside the tents. After glancing inside one tent, he shifted his foot over the ground.

The motion of Katana's foot might have appeared an absent scuff at the dirt. But to Kunsel and Zax this was the signal that he had located the hostages, and that Kunsel and Zax should move into position to carry out the second phase of the plan. But it was also a dangerous moment, once Kunsel and Zax left the spot overlooking the camp, they would lose their visual on Katana.

Wordlessly Kunsel and zax came back down the ridge, and around to the road that the Wutai had constructed to drive in and out of their camp. Zax retrieved his cousins sword on the way.

Working in tandem, Kunsel and Zax stunned the guards at the camp's gate. They then worked quickly to dress in the armor the guards had been wearing. And after dragging the unconscious guards around the camp out of view, they took up the guards posts where they could wait for Katana.

It was a few minutes before the other truck returned. If Katana has scudded in his part, then he would now have the excuse he needed to drive the other truck out of the camp according to the shifts. And cording to the rescue plan.

When the engine of the returned truck shut off. Kunsel and Zax heard the engine of the other truck, still parked within the camp start. And the sounds of its thick tires crunching over gravel, as it began to move. They sheared a look across the camp gate, both of them anxiously hoping Katana would be the departing truck's driver.

As he drove out on to the road Katana, who was sitting behind the steering wheel, nodded to Kunsel. Making sure that Kunsel was able to see his face. Beside Katana, on Zax's side in the passenger's seat. A stunned Wutai man sat slumped over. Zax quietly removed the man from his seat, and obscured him down beside the road.

By then Katana had driven a head just enough, for Kunsel and Zax to swing up and into the truck bed as it passed.

Kunsel lead the offense against the Wutai crew in the back, first stomping down on one man's gunlance, and throwing him from the back of the vehicle.

Zax tackled a second man, knocking him back before he could stab Kunsel with the lance portion of his weapon. Grabbing a hold of the end of the weapon, Zax winded the man, by ramming the blunt end of the gunlance into the his sternum. Next Zax took a hold of him, and tossing him out of the vehicle to join Kunsel's last opponent on the road.

Armed now with gunlances, and a jerrycan of ammunition. Kunsel and Zax got into position, ready to fight off the approaching pursuers in the other truck. Fortunately, the other truck was slowed, as the Wutai had not had the time to unload the heavy crates filled with materia and mako crystals.

The crates in the back of their commandeered getaway truck, unlike the ones slowing the pursuers, contained two reactor workers. Rescued from the Wutai camp, Katana having smuggled them out.

"Stay in those crates." Kunsel ordered the rescued hostages. It wasn't a safe place, but relatively it was the best shelter they could hope for in this situation.

Zax fired off several shots, creating a grashtrike web like pattern, over the pursuers windshield. Affecting viability for the Wutai.

One Wutai trooper leaned out of the cabins passenger side, gunlance in hand. Four more took up positions over the covered back of their truck. All firing on Kunsel and Zax.

Kunsel and Zax both ducked behind the tail gate for cover, the tailgate absorbing the thunk thunk thunk, of the bullets hitting the truck's armored body. They were up again in an instant, Zax providing wide cover fire. And Kunsel pulling off two dead shots, aimed at the front tires.

"Dammit bullet resistant, of course." Kunsel cursed when ee and Zax took cover once more, the tailgate rattling under a hail of bullets behind them. Equipping a fire materia to ees sword, Kunsel willed the materia's magic to a simmer, causing it to glow. "Cover me." Kunsel then ordered Zax.

Zax acknowledged the order with a nod. Then sprang up, to keep steady fire on their pursuers.

Given the opening ee needed. Kunsel got to ees feet in a full stand, and launched ees sword like a javelin at the oncoming truck. It slid through the air, and lodged deep in the bonnet of the truck. In the next instant the spell took effect, sending out a magic shockwave, followed by a fire3 explosion. The truck swerved and rolled.

Kunsel blinked as ee watched the Wutai clambering free from the wreck of their vehicle. Ee's vision blurred and was dappled by bright spots. Ee felt lightheaded, and had completely lost ees center of gravity. Ee tried to breath in through ees nose to steady emself, but instead tasted blood trickling down the back of ees throat.

"Wowah!" Kunsel heard Zax's voice raised in alarm. Ee then felt Zax's arms close around em, pulling em back from the edge of the truck bed as ee collapsed. "Katana, Kunsel needs an elixir bad!"

When Kunsel came around, ee was leaning comfortably against Zax's side. Katana via the cabin window, was talking with the rescued hostages. One of them a woman with a very dark complexion and a braided fringe, the other an older man with a salt and pepper beard.

"…lighthouse extraction point where a helicopter is waiting to take you to Midgar, where you'll be treated for any injury. And where you'll be able to eat and sleep, before I or another member of the Turks will talk with you about your experience. A-unit has also arrived in Nibelheim, and they and are guarding the locals and the reactor. They'll also force the Wutai to retreat from this area, once they have all the information they need to launch an offensive."

They drove along the coast to reach the extraction point, the sun was just a gold glow on the horizon by time they made it to the lighthouse. Outside the lighthouse, two helicopters and pilots awaited them. Kunsel recognized one of the pilots as Reno of the Turks, sporting an ace pride scarf as fortification against the cool climate. The other pilot was an infantryman, who upon being assured that Katana was in good condition to fly the other helicopter. Set off on a motorbike in the direction of Nibelheim, to regroup with his own unit.


	38. Chapter 38

Katana helped get the rescued hostages, seated in the helicopter he would be piloting. Then he approached Kunsel and Zax, while they where getting down from the truck bed. "Good work you two." He told them. Kunsel noticed Katana's eyes linger on Zax a moment. "This mission's results were better than I thought we could hope for." Next, he addressed Kunsel specifically. "Director of Soldier Lazard, want to see you on your return to Midgar. Rest assured that my write up will reflect your performance as a first time acting captain." At last, in parting he advised. "Reno has an elixir included with the aid kit aboard the helicopter, use it before you meet with the director. You look like you could do with something to pick you up."

"See you around ay." Zax waved his cousin off.

"You two are a sorry sight." Reno commented. He handed an elixir over to Kunsel. "Better get you back to headquarters huh?"

Ee downed the elixir, breathed a long relieved breath. And nodded ees reply, as ee was unsure if Reno had his hearing aids under the crochet hat that he wore.

The two SOLDIER operatives, and the Turk got aboard the helicopter. Having done his flight checks earlier, Reno took them into the air right away.

Kunsel watched from the window as they drew away from the ground. Leaving the lighthouse below, it's automated light coming on. The twin beams of light, turning in the deepening dark of the night.

"We've landed." Reno announced. Exhaustion made it seem like they had hardly had time to lift off, before they where arriving home.

Kunsel was nudged awake, by a sleepy Zax, befor ee could let ees eyes close again. They left Reno to take the helicopter to the hanger. And together they took the rooftop door to the lifts.

"Feel any better?" Zax asked, once the lift doors had closed.

"Yeah, a lot. Thanks." Ee bumped Zax's shoulder with ees own, in a friendly gesture. Ee was still wanting for a proper sleep, but ees head was no longer paining em, and that on it's own was a goddess sent.

Ee stopped the lift at the SOLDIER floor. "Get some rest. Alright?" Kunsel left Zax to ride the lift down to the residential floor below. And crossed the short distance to the briefing room.

Ee stopped in the waiting area by the supply pods, until a unit of 1sts and 2nds receiving their briefing had left.

Director Lazard spotted Kunsel through the glass wall of the room, waiting to see him. So when Kunsel stepped in and stood at attention. He was already facing Kunsel in his swivel chair, one leg crossing over the other, fingers loosely laced over his middle.

Lazard Deusericus wore his medium length blond hair, in a carefully quaffed fashion. And completed his look with a statement suit. Somehow his features were familiar, despite Kunsel never having seen the man up close like this before.

Lazard stood from his seat to shake Kunsel's hand. "Kunsel." He greeted. "Katana of the Turk's, reported that for a first time captain, heading a unit during an emergency reassignment. Your performance was exemplary. I imagine you're tired, so I'll keep it short. Welcome to second class. Due to a recently implemented policy, you'll be required to undergo a short medical procedure before the change in status is made effective. But after that, you'll be able to pick up your uniform, and move into second class accommodations."

"Thank you director." Kunsel said. Though in truth, ee felt uneasy about the idea of this new medical procedure.

"Just one more thing." Lazard remembered.

Kunsel paused at the door. "Director?"

"Keep an elixir on you in future." Lazard suggested.

Kunsel resisted snorting in amusement at this. "I'll be sure to do that." Now that ee was a 2nd, ee'd have access to the resources distributed via the supply pods.

Zax was there to greet em, as soon as ee stepped off the lift in to the common lounge. "How did it go!?" He asked intently.

"Didn't I tell you to go sleep?" Kunsel teased. Ee ducked beneath Zax's grasp, dodging ees friend as Zax lunged to grab for em, as if he thought he could extract the answer. Kunsel relented laughingly. "Ok ok. After a scheduled stop in at the hospital level, I'll be officially promoted."

Zax did a good impression of an exclamation mark. "Alright! Nice work, congratulations." He then added. "You gotta pick me for any units you're captioning. And we're going out for dinner the next opportunity we get. Oh and show me around our future apartment as soon as you move in, coz I'm not far behind you!"

"I'll be waiting." Kunsel told Zax\, ee waved the other off on his way to his apartment.

It was a particularly rainy day to be spent outdoors at the off base training facility. Made all the more miserable by the task of crawling through a chin deep mud puddle, beneath nine yards of barbed wire, while being shot at by sky gunners.

"Minerva's mercy!" Kunsel complained. Ee'd dragged emself up and out of the ditch for the sixth time that evening, only to be pelted with rubber bullets.

"You'd be needing it." Coach Luthian scoffed from where he stood to the side, observing the exercise. "Do it again."

Kunsel knew what this was. Luthian had been informed of ees promotion, and didn't like it. He was making the most of the time he had left as Kunsel's superior in the chain of command, to show em ees place.

"Come on, it was a shoulder wound." Kunsel argued. Tugging aside ees cable knit top, to expose the already blossoming bruise.

Zax who had just finished the crawl. Paused in his run of the obstacle course, to observe the change between their coach and Kunsel.

"I said do it again Soldier. Get back in the water." Luthian looked itchy, much to ready for a fight. Kunsel knew ee was being baited, but ee was all out of patience.

"I've been crawling through that puddle all morning, while you pass others who would have sustained wounds that could end a mission." Kunsel said pushing up ees visor to wipe the muddy water from ees face.

It was in that moment that Luthian drove a fist into ees teeth, staggering em.

Ee hit the ground on hands and knees, head spinning from the full contact blow that an augmented SOLDIER could deal. Light's popping in ees vision.

Luthian swung ees booted foot back, and bringing it forward again. Let the steel toe crash into Kunsel's ribs.

Kunsel expected to be sent into the waters of the crawl obstacle, but was caught by ees uniform harness. When ees visions cleared enough for em to make out shape. Ee recognized Zax's boxy figure, and his fluffy hair that even defied the rain. He stood between Kunsel and Luthian, one hand keeping their coach at bay, the other keeping Kunsel from tumbling into the mud.

"Oi, you're not gonna treat my mate like that, and expect me not to do something about it." Zax warned Luthian.

Some of the others in the class had stopped to watch now.

Kunsel got to ees feet. Ees world was still rocking, but ee caught the sudden tension in Luthian's posture. "Zax!" Was all the warning ee could offer, before Luthian made to punch Zax across the face.

Zax lifted an arm in a block, catching the strike. He then dealt one of his own, his blow knocking Luthian to the ground. Zax didn't leave it there though, he pinned Luthian in place with his knees, while he followed one punch with another. His eyes taking on a focus that only came to them when he was fighting.

But even Zax's considerable strength, size, and weight for his fifteen years. Was no match for Luthian's SP enhanced strength. Zax was thrown over and off of the man, when Luthian after some struggle, managed to plant a boot against Zax's middle.

Luthian got to his feet, and wasting no time marched towards Zax. Who still had yet to get up. He would have kicked Zax where he lay, if Kunsel hadn't pulled the man back by his SOLDIER belt.

Zax swept Luthian's feet out from under him in the same instant. Causing Luthian hit the ground hard.

But Luthian had managed to snare Zax's ankle. With a tug he brought Zax close enough, for him to get a hand around Zax's neck.

Zax kicked at his captor, but his strength was waning without being able to draw air. He could hardly make a sound, past the tight a grip the man had about his airway.

Kunsel threw caution aside as soon as it became clear that Zax's life was in danger. Taking Luthian's sword from him, ee swung it hard. The flat of the heavy blade colliding with the side of their coaches head, connecting with enough force so that the blade broke in two.

Luthian's hold on Zax slackened, as the man toppled over. And Zax was able to back away, coughing and hacking around each breath he drew.

Kunsel dropped the half of the weapon ee held, running to Zax's side now that Luthian no longer posed a threat to him. Crouching by ees friend, ee asked. "Can you breath?"

Zax nodded, while Kunsel helped him to his feet. "Yeah." He rasped.

The class had gathered around. And the infantrymen, who had driven them out to the off base training facility, had come over from the transport vehicles too.

"Get the coach on a stretcher." One of the infantrymen ordered of the others.

While the other infantry carried Luthian back to the trucks. One infantry medic stayed to look Zax and Kunsel over.

"You two had better head back to headquarters too. You need to visit the hospital level."

"No, not yet." Zax managed. Voice still raw, he explained. "We gotta finish the course, out of principle."

"These aren't mission ending injuries." Kunsel added.

The medic shook his head. But he allowed them to finish the course, on the condition that he could give them some basic treatment.

After bandaging Kunsel's jaw and ribs. And having Zax drink a potion, and keep a cool pack on his neck for some moments, to prevent swelling that might inhibit his breathing. He deemed them well enough to participate in the rest of the class. But asked. "Your coach is being driven back to base, who will guide the class?"

At this, Zax addressed the class, who were still gathered around. "If you'll let me, I'll do it."


	39. Chapter 39

"Couldn't ask for a better substitute coach." Kunsel said.

"I'll second that." Another classmate, named Patch chimed in.

There was a chatter of agreement.

Zax brought his fist down decisively in the palm of his other hand. "Thanks for the vote of confidence everyone." He then got down to the task he had given himself. "Alright team. We have two obstacles left to complete, but it's not going to be easy. We'll have to look out for each other."

The next challenge was a series of walls they had to scale. They might have been possible for a SOLDIER to tackle alone earlier in the day, but at this stage the class was flagging. Beside that, the weather had made the ordeal that extra bit tricky, everything slippery with rain water and mud.

Luthian might have demanded that they all work separately, until it was clear they could not overcome the obstacle, and were sent back to base demoralized. But Zax to the contrary, made sure everyone worked in groups of three.

Zax boosted by Patch, the third SOLDIER in his group, landed atop of the first wall. Getting his balance, he then helped Kunsel up next. And together he and Kunsel were able to reach down and pull Patch up.

There were nine more walls, and they completed them all in this manor. With Zax occasionally pausing his group, so that he could check in on others to be sure they were managing, and to offer advice where it was needed. It was often needed, as it turned out. While each individual was a fine example of SOLDIER, none were very familiar with cooperating. And under the tutorship they had received, that actively pitted SOLDIER against SOLDIER. Few had fallen into a rapport the way Zax and Kunsel had.

The friendship between Kunsel and himself had saved them both on occasion. So with this in mind, Zax persisted with the class in hopes of sparking some spirit of solidarity, if not friendship exactly.

When each group reached the other side of the last wall. Zax was there with a thumbs up, word of congratulation, or a high five for each of them.

And In place of the ridicule Luthian might have offered, the last bedraggled group over the wall was met with a warm welcome by their classmates.

Once the class was together again on the other side of this obstacle, Zax lead the way to the last portion of the course. The task set before them was the lifting of a heavy cylindrical cement weight, it needed to be held above the head for an hour. It was an endurance test, no adrenaline could help them here. And typically there was no talking aloud, leaving each SOLDIER to fight their mind over matter battle on their own without distraction from the task. But under Zax's guidance, things would be different he had decided.

"Everyone ready?" Zax asked. Once they had all taken up position beside the weight. When he got a nod from each classmate, he started the countdown. "Three, two, one, lift!"

As soon as they had the weight above their heads. The infantry medic started the hour.

"It's just a waiting game." Zax encouraged. "All we have to do is keep this up. You got this. Do it to spite coach Luthian if nothing else."

Any time he sensed someone wavering, he'd lift the post a bit higher to give them a breather. Or if Zax to was tired, Kunsel would take the initiative. Soon others followed this example. Every second SOLDIER alternating taking it in turns to carry the full weight, while the other half of the class got their stamina back.

The rain wasn't letting up any, and they were each chilled to the bone. But between Zax rallying words, and Kunsel chipping in with a working tune, their spirits were high. It was a stark contrast to the class Luthian guided.

The sun had set. Every pair of arms was trembling, and Zax's boots had sunk deep into the mud beneath the weight. But the timer had at last sounded to indicate that the hour was up. The heavy burden, and the last phase of the course was thrown down. And despite that it splattered them with mud, or that their legs would hardly move, and they couldn't feel their hands. They all broke into satisfied applause.

The infantryman with a wave of his hand, lead them back to the remaining transports.

* * *

"You ok?" Zax ask Kunsel. When they fell into step together, at the back of the crowd.

Kunsel smiled but it came off as a grimace, and showcased ees broken teeth. "Gonna need a cure, jaws killing me. The colds keeping the swelling down at least. How about you?"

"Oh, ouch." Zax remarked sympathetically. "How does it look?" He then asked. Tugging down his collar he exposed the ring of bruising about his neck.

"Not great." Kunsel told Zax honestly. Then added. "Thank you for stepping in like you did. I'm sorry he went after you like that though."

Zax winced. "I don't know, I think I just succeeded in escalating things. He's gonna be mighty unhappy when he next sees us."

"I didn't thank you coz I felt obligated to." Kunsel assured him. Ee had thanked Zax in earnest, because ee remembered from ees first assignment with AVALANCHE what it was like to be left out on a limb. Instead ee'd now be able to remember that Zax had had ees back today. Even where ShinRa, and not Lost Force was concerned, despite that Zax believed in ShinRa.

Zax smiled fondly. "Then, you're most welcome."

Climbing up into the truck bed, they received a towel and a foil blanket each, from an infantryman who was handing them out.

Kunsel toweled ees hair dry, tugged ees blanket around ees shoulders. And dropped down next to the tailgate, beside Zax who had saved em a spot.

The truck's engine roared to life, and so did Zax's snoring. Leaving Kunsel to blink incredulously at how quickly Zax had dozed off.

Some of the other 2nds were laughing softly at this. "Let him sleep." Patch said, there was a general sound of agreement from the others.

Kunsel settled in for the ride back also. Ee had no doubt they'd be written up for this, if the infantry had reported the fight. But ee wasn't concerned, not overly so. If anything was accepted in SOLDIER it was violence. What ee was apprehensive about, was Luthian's retaliation. Ee'd have to be sure they didn't land in Luthian's class for a while, and avoiding class meant assignments. Ee'd be wearing the red 2nd class uniform soon, so ee resolved to assign or recommend Zax for assignments that would hopefully keep ees friend out of Luthian's war path, until Zax too made 2nd.

Kunsel had just been dozing off, when the engine finally cut and the truck came to a halt.

The others were jumping down from the transport, and moving to the helicopters that would take the class to Midgar's plate.

"Time to get a move on buddy." Kunsel coaxed Zax awake.

"Wowah, I'm late?" Zax asked, as he came around.

"Nothing like that." Kunsel said. "Our lift's here."

"Goddess be praised. The sooner I get a hot shower, the better."

"After we see the white coats that is."

When they did reach the hospital level, the staff there were prepared for their arrival. One nurse commenting. "We were told to expect you two."

Kunsel and Zax shared a quirky look, before they were lead away to talk separately to their doctors.

It was getting on towards eleven, by time the oral surgeon had mended or replaced ees damaged teeth. Following which, Kunsel was moved to a recovery ward to sleep. The potion ee had taken earlier to aid in ees recovery, and to mend ees fractured jaw and ribs, seemed to have done its job. But Kunsel was pushing ees magic tolerance.

"You'll need to stay the night for observation." The doctor informed em. She then suggested. "Don't make a habit of this Soldier." With that she left the mostly empty ward.

Casting about. Kunsel saw that Zax had already been brought here to sleep, and that he was doing just that.

Normally Kunsel would begrudge a night on the hospital level, however on this occasion ee saw it as an opportunity. Ee had been meaning to find a way in, ever since ee'd learned of the new medical procedure ee'd be required to submit to, before ee could be accepted to 2nd class.

Ee's aim was to investigate what the new procedure entailed, as there was no public information on it, what little ee had been told came from Lazard.

Ee didn't think it was a mako bath, if this was just about the SP levels of 2nds, then they would have been told as much. It was the lack of details that was telling in this case.

Kunsel didn't pretend with emself that there was much ee could do to avoid the procedure. But if ee could glean anything about it in advance, ee hoped ee might be able to better cope with it. And if ee discovered anything of impotence, then ee could report it to AVALANCHE.

During the quietest hours for the hospital level staff, ee slipped out of bed. Ees socks on the cool linoleum, made no sound as ee left ees recovery ward. But ee needed to be careful still, the white of ees hospital pants and t-shirt made em easy to spot.

Ee was just approaching the corner, when ee had to back up in a hurry, and crouch by the corridor wall behind a trolley.

A nurse turned the corner in the next moment, and came ees way. Kunsel was prepared to sneak precariously behind the trolley as he passed. When a voice hailed the nurse from further down the hall, and the nurse hastened by where Kunsel hid, without noticing em.

"Mister Nurse!" Zack called. He was standing in the doorway of the ward that Kunsel had just left, looking as docterable as he could. "I can't sleep, my throat's to sore." He complained. The nurse's full attention on him. Zax gave Kunsel a conspiratorial wink. Before engaging in conversation with the nurse, and being led off in search of a lozenge and a check up.

This allowed Kunsel to slip away.


	40. Chapter 40

From the recovery ward, Kunsel made it to the part of the hospital floor, that down a long corridor housed the private offices of the head doctors. As ee moved ee pulled a trolley out into the walkway, if someone came down this hall they would have to move it to pass. The sound would alert em, and provide em with a head start ee could use to make a getaway.

Having traversed the hall, ee ducked into one of the offices. Here ee would be able to assess the medical level's private network, if ee could bypass the security.

Booting up the computer, the screen displayed a box for the pass code. Ee then forced a shutdown, which took em to a screen giving em the option between starting the computer as normal, or running startup repair. Ee chose the latter command, and startup repair began searching for problems.

Kunsel resisted drumming ees fingers on the desk while ee waited. If ee had had ees equipment with em, then ee could have used ees own software to do this job a lot faster. But as it was ee would have to wait for anywhere between five and ten minutes, for the startup repair to show em the window ee was after. Ee turned off the monitor in the meantime, so that the glow would not draw any passers by.

When ee estimated it was time, ee switched the monitor back on. Sure enough it was only a few moments more, until it displayed a window informing em that startup repair could not repair the problem automatically. At the bottom of this window was a drop down menu, that allowed Kunsel to view the problem details, here ee found a path to a text file. Opening the text file, ee then opened it's sauce via the menubar at the top of the file. From there it was just a matter of selecting 'computer' among the other files listed off to the side, and selecting the local disk. Now ee was able to make a modification, changing the sticky keys to command prompt.

Kunsel restart the computer once more, and when ee was brought to the password entry screen. Ee only needed to hit the shift key five times, to bring up the command prompt window. Bringing up the users, ee found one account was named after the doctor whose name was on the door of this office. Selecting this account, ee was next prompted to input a new password. Ee left the password field blank, confirmed the password and closed the window. Due to the modification ee had made, ee was able to log in with a blank password box.

It was a simple thing, to find ees own medical records and schedule, by searching ees name and staff ID. And Ctrl F Search of the date ee was due in for the procedure, took em to the information ee was after.

It wasn't much to go on. All it listed for that day was something called the DMW procedure, and the names of the medical staff who would be present for ees surgery. Doctor Lean, Doctor Kilmister, Doctor Chase, Nurse Herald, Nurse Davis, and more.

Kunsel searched the hospital network using 'DMW' as ees chosen keyword. What ee discovered was that there were no results outside of the current year. And that only a sample number of SOLDIER operatives were scheduled to undergo the DMW surgery. This lead Kunsel to several conclusions, either the DMW was experimental, expensive, or both.

Kunsel noted that the SOLDIER operatives whose names were on the waiting list consisted of ShinRa's best 3rds, that included Zax.

Reading further, ee was able to discover that the DMW was some kind of brain stem implant, but everything on its effect was encrypted.

In ees skim reading ee came across the word. 'JENOVA'. Ee recognized this word from SOLDIER augmentation, the box that had contained something that was not mako had been labeled JENOVA. Ee found a file titled 'Standard SOLDIER augmentation method'. The file itself was encrypted, but there was a sub title at the top that credited Professor Hojo as having used JENOVA cells to develop his method. Which had become the standard method of augmenting SOLDER operatives.

Hojo, ee shuddered at the name and the memory of what that man had done to Elfé and emself. Thankfully Hojo had been scarce at headquarters during the near two years that Kunsel had been here. Instead the head of the science division had been bouncing between holiday time, and work at off base laboratories.

The sound of the trolley in the corridor being moved, reached Kunsel. Ee force shutdown the computer, then slipped behind the door just as it was opened.

A nurse entered, switched on the light, and began looking through a filing cabinet.

Kunsel took the opportunity while their back was to em, to round the door and slip out of the office. Ee moved quickly and quietly back the way ee'd come, only slowing when the recovery ward was in sight.

"Want some?" Zax who had for all the world appeared to have been sleeping a moment ago asked.

"Minerva you scared the phoenix down out of me." Kunsel breathed. "What?" Ee then asked, once ee was seated on ees bed for the night.

Zax sitting up in hos own bed now, offered Kunsel a handful of the sweets that were given out with a dose of cough syrup. "Lollies, now that your teeth are fixed you can eat them." He then inquired. "So am I an accessory to a crime now?" He popped one of the sweets into his mouth and chewed while he waited for an answer.

"Uh…" Kunsel took one of the offered sweets and unwrapped it. "Just a little?" Ee answered. "I'll tell you all about it when I know more myself." Ee offered.

Zax dropped back down on to his pillow, arms folded behind his head. "I look forward to hearing about it." He told Kunsel an excited sparkle to his eyes.

Kunsel snorted and shook ees head. "Get to sleep you."

* * *

Zax sat outside of Mideel's clinic on some of the supply crates with Mess. Showing Mess how to weave flax into a fan, while they waited for Jet the last member of the C-unit, to get back with their rations.

"…you tuck the end of that strip back under…" Zax paused in his instructions when they heard a helicopter. He spotted the ShinRa helicopter soon after, on the horizon. Coming over the surrounding jungle, causing the palms to sway and bend beneath the gust the blades stirred up.

"We better go collect." Zax told Mess.

Setting aside their handicrafts, the two 3rd class SOLDIER operatives made for the center of town. Where the supply drop was due.

The helicopter met them there. The Turk pilot circled about once, to achieve the best position so that the supplies would not land on anyone or any structures. And then the SOLDIER B-unit threw down the crates.

The parachutes carried the two crates relatively gently to the ground. The helicopter and B-unit, left to pick up the next lot.

Zax and Mess meanwhile collected the supplies, and hefted them back towards the local clinic.

"I timed the lunch run right by the looks of it." Jet commented. In the time that Zax and Mess had been gone doing the heavy lifting, he had returned with their food. And was lounging in a staged fashion, was using Zax's fan to keep himself cool in the tropical heat and humidity.

"Don't get to cheeky." Zax mock warned. "We could send you on your lonesome to pick up the next lot of supplies."

"Yeah, you could." Jet agreed. "But you wouldn't." He then jumped down to help them the rest of the way. The three of them took the crates inside to the clinic staff. Then returned to their spot outside of the clinic, to keep watch for the next drop.

"How long is this going to take?" Zax complained for the umpteenth time since their deployment. He chewed impatiently on a carob bar.

"The next drop will be the last." Mess told him. "We're scheduled for departure within the next hour."

"You're meeting Kunsel right?" Jet queried.

"Yeah. K's probably in surgery right now, I want to be there."

"Not to long now, till we're on our way back to headquarters." Mess assured.

They finished lunch, and had just spotted the B-unit helicopter in the distance. When a 2nd class SOLDIER emerged at a hurry, from the jungle past the clinic.

On seeing the C-unit outside the clinic, he called to them. "You three! The A-unit has run into hostiles, we're under heavy fire out there. Go back them up! I'll alert the B-unit." The 2nd class SOLDIER went on towards the center of town.

Zax motioned for Mess and Jet to follow him in carrying out the 2nds orders. "You heard him."

The A-unit commanded by 1st class Angeal Hewley, had been assigned the job of pushing back the Wutai forces that had held this area. They had been stationed to the south, within the jungle.

Having grown up in the country, and a similar environment to the one found in Mideel, Zax instructed the other two 3rds. "Watch your footing." When they entered the more tricky terrain.

They moved cautiously but without slowing, knowing that they were needed on the front line. The sounds of the wildlife insects and birds, surrounded them as they went. And the dappled light filtering through the canopy, made it difficult to make out solid form. Covering everything in a natural ever shifting camouflage pattern.

They heard the crack of a Wutai gunlance. Zax had his sword in front of himself in an instant, ready to deflect the bullet in a shower of sparks.

"Circle around and meet up with the A-unit!" Zax ordered, with only the authority granted by charisma. "I'll meet up with you, after I handle these breakaways."

Jet and Mess hesitated only a moment before going on, Mess calling back. "Someone's waiting for you back in Midgar remember!"


	41. Chapter 41

Zax ran drawing the enemy fire, determined to give Mess and Jet an opportunity to get to the A-unit. He only ducked and rolled for cover in the ground shrubbery, when he felt the barrage was too concentrated.

He estimated from the fire, that he was dealing with four Wutai troopers.

Zax couldn't stay low long just yet, or the enemy would flank Mess and Jet. So he made a break for it.

The gunlance fire immediately resumed.

As Zax ran the trunks of the palm trees were obliterated at head height in his wake, shredded by bullets. But he knew this wouldn't last. The Wutai where tracking his movement now, but it would only take one of them to lead their target and they'd have their catastrophic shot.

But by observing the damage to the jungle, Zax had pinned down the location of one of the gunners. Materia in hand he cast fire2, the spell burned through the lush jungle leaving a smoking trail, and scorched the spot where the gunner had been camping.

The gunner broke cover to escape the materia's magic, only to be tackled into a roll by Zax. Who overwhelmed the Wutai man with his strength, took possession of the gunlance. And fired on the position of one of the other three Wutai, before knocking the unarmed man out with the blunt of the lance.

Taking advantage of the moment of halved fire. Zax emerged from the low cover to hurl the now emptied gunlance through the air, spearing a third Wutai trooper through the shoulder.

Zax spotted the fourth gunner a moment to late. The man had him in his sights, forcing Zax to lurch to the side to avoid a center shot. The bullet punched through his arm instead.

Off balance Zax was knocked on his rear. A position from which he wouldn't have time to retreat, not with an injured arm slowing him.

But no shot hit em, though he had braced for the impact. Instead there came a flash of magic above the level of the ground cover shrubbery.

Zax tentatively got to his feet to investigate what had happened.

The sight that met him was one of 1st class Angeal Hewley coming forward through the jungle, a materia in hand it's glow fading post use. Following Angeal and on alert was the A-unit, the B-unit, as well as Mess and Jet.

"Zax, there you are!" Mess called, breaking off from the group and bringing an infantry medic with him.

The medic handed Zax a potion to drink, while they began closing his wound with a heal materia. "Fortunately the bullet exited, that makes fixing you up easier." They commented.

"Good to hear." Zax said. Wincing a bit while the medic worked to pinch the skin closed.

"As soon as we cleared out the main threat, we let the A-unit know you could probably use some help." Jet told Zax, when he came over to Join Zax and Mess.

"Not a moment to soon." Zax thought aloud. He turned his eyes back to Angeal, who along with another SOLDIER from the A-unit, crouched before the man Zax had shot at and who was still conscious. The other SOLDIER was busy healing the Wutai man's wounds, while Angeal questioned him.

"We had an informant. He told us how many reinforcements were being deployed to this area, so we brought in counter forces." The Wutai man gave up.

"Who was your informant?" Angeal asked.

"You know him, consider this a calling card." The man told Angeal vaguely but would say no more.

Angeal rose from his crouch and stood before the assembling SOLDIER operatives, now that all of the Wutai had been restrained and tended to.

"Is everybody here now?" Angeal asked, scanning the SOLDIER units with mako illuminated eyes.

"Sir!" Was the collective reply.

"There were more Wutai forces here then predicted, they were expecting us. One informant put your life, and the lives of your fellow Soldiers in danger today." He fixed each of them with a look. "A piece of advice, embrace your dreams, and whatever happens…protect your Soldier honor."

"Sir!" The gathered SOLDIER operatives responded once more.

"very well then. A-unit Back to your posts. B-unit take the prisoners to holding. C-unit you're scheduled for departure."

Angeal looked to the infantry medic, who had just finished covering Zax's injury.

The medic nodded and said. "A minor injury, third class Fair will be in good condition to travel."

Angeal gave a return nod, before following his unit.

"Go easy on that arm for a day or two." Was the medics parting advice. They then left to follow after his captain.

* * *

When Kunsel woke, it was to a weight over ees legs. Glancing down ee discover Zax fast asleep half in a guest chair, half draped over the hospital bed.

It took Kunsel a moment of wiggling ees fingers and toes before sensation returned to ees extremities. When ee could move ees arm, ee lifted ees hand and slipping ees fingers between ees neck and the pillow. Ee felt for a scar ee knew would not be there. ShinRa's doctors had done a good job spiriting away any evidence of the DMW implant.

"Hey." Kunsel then said gently. Propping emself up ee reached down to give Zax's hand a squeeze.

"Mmph" Was Zax not quite awake response.

"What happened to your arm buddy?" Kunsel then asked, on spotting the patch tapped to Zax bicep. Ee brushed a thumb over it, wondering if it was still tender.

"Assignment." Zax mumbled. His eyes at last blinked open. "You're up!" He then realized, a smile taking charge of his face. "Oh hold up!" Reaching beneath his seat, he produced a takeaway bag. "As per tradition." He said.

"Food, thank Gaia. I'm famished." Kunsel gratefully received a pot of chips. "So tell me about your mission." Ee prompted.

"First how are you feeling?"

"Well enough to eat, that's what counts. So your assignment?"

"It was more than I bargained for." Zax started. "The C-unit was just supposed to be doing heavy lifting. But as it turned out the Wutai had an informant, and first class Angeal needed backup. But on the way to the A-unit's position we ran into hostiles…"

Kunsel listened to Zax relate the events of the mission then said. "I'm glad your injury was taken care of right away."

The Wutai had had an informant? The informant couldn't be working for AVALANCHE or ee would have been told about them. In which case ee would have persuaded Zax to take on a different assignment. This Kunsel knew ee would need to look into.

* * *

"Come on K, we can take these jokers." 3rd class Zax Fair urged his friend, 2nd class Kunsel. The aforementioned Jokers where 3rd class Jet and 3rd class Mess.

"Right beside ya." Kunsel replied.

"Better to leave that one to his squats." Lazard advised, when he observed Angeal watching Zax through the glass wall of the VR room.

Zax for his part, successfully executed more squats faster than ether of his two pairs. And almost tied with 2nd class Kunsel, before the timer on Kunsel's handset chimed.

Angeal gave Lazard a look.

"Strength wise he's promising." Lazard amended. "However, he does have behavioral issues."

Angeal cast his eyes down, he could practically hear the. "Tch." That would have been Genesis's scornful appraisal of that description, had he been there to hear it.

Lazard was a busy man and he left Angeal to himself after some parting pleasantries, he had a unit to brief.

Zax was strong, charismatic, ambitious, and most of all naive. All qualities Angeal needed in a successor.

On the other hand Kunsel was far to shrewd, to watchful, to knowing. But if Angeal could get Zax alone, fast track him to 2nd class and position him to climb the ranks. Then Sephiroth and SOLDIER would be ok when Angeal was gone.

And Angeal was planning to leave without delay. He fingered the band in his pocket feeling the inscription around it's inside, Genesis's favorite quote from his favorite poem, LOVELESS of course. Angeal had been intending to give the band to him for a long time, longer than he'd known himself.

But then Genesis had become ill after a broken sword had ended an unofficial training session, the broken blade nicking his shoulder. After that it hadn't seemed like the right moment ever.

Genesis had already had enough on his mind, he had been suffering. It would have been insensitive to hope he would say yes to their future, to planning a wedding, to a media rush.

At the same time though, Angeal wondered if he'd failed to show he cared. Genesis had gone AWOL, and done so without telling Angeal. Angeal hated the thought that Genesis had left thinking he couldn't turn to Angeal for help, but more then that he hated that Genesis had been backed into that corner in the first place.

He had resolved to rectify this, to help Genesis.

So Angeal had already signed up for yet another tour in Wutai as the A-unit captain, with the end goal of taking fort Tamblin. Tamblin was the last true Wutai stronghold, Genesis had disappeared in that area. If the information they had gotten out of the Wutai trooper was good, and their informant was based in the Tamblin region. Then Angeal was willing to bet that Genesis and the informant where one and the same. That meant Genesis had not gone far.

But to get to him, Angeal would need to take the fort. The linchpin of the war, Tamblin controlled Wutai's only beachhead along the southern tip of the continent.

It would be a simultaneously strike, with the help of Sephiroth and his B-unit.

All that was left for Angeal to do was choose his own successor. Angeal would have to leave Sephiroth and SOLDIER during this mission to go after Genesis, but he wouldn't leave them without someone to take his place.

He drew his PHS from his pocket, and called Lazard. "I've been giving it some thought director." He began when Lazard picked up the call. "I'd like to volunteer as Fair's mentor. If he has behavioral problems then some individual guidance might do him a bit of good, it would be a shame to waste his talent. And If we start soon, I can have him ready for Wutai." He added mentally, that if he was going to get Zax to Tamblin alone. He was going to have to be sure to assign Kunsel to base detail.


	42. Chapter 42

Kunsel sat back and lay down on the VR room floor, puffed after the tenth round of squats. Zax, Mess, and Jet too had adopted similar states of collapse about em, and were chatting among each other.

Kunsel's PHS chimed to let em know ee'd received mail, drawing emself away from the conversation for a moment. Ee flipped ees handset open and brought up the message.

[From: ShinRa News.][Subject: Personal Announcement.][Mail: Official personal announcement effective today, Zack Fair has been promoted to SOLDIER 2nd class.]

The announcement had used the commonization of Zax first name. But there was no doubt the mail refereed to him, there was no other Zax or Zack Fair in SOLDIER.

To excited for words, ee hooked Zax in to view the message, saying. "Look look!"

Zax's brows furrowed and his eyes squinted in the way they did when he was reading. "…promoted to second class!?" He at last burst out.

"Wahhh!?" Jet and Mess both exclaimed, shouldering each other to get a look at the message.

"Right on Fair!" Jet said.

"You deserve it." Mess agreed.

Zax beaming, grabbed Kunsel by the shoulders kissed ees helmet visor. Then proceeded to run a lap around the VR room, hooting and yelling in his good cheer. Legs still protesting the earlier exertion, Zax at last staggered to a stop and rejoined Kunsel and the others. "Feels good." He said dreamily.

They had been planning on going out that night, to sector 8 in celebration of Kunsel making 2nd. With this in mind Kunsel suggested. "How about we hit the theater tonight as well as grab a bite to eat, two promotions call for twice the treat right?"

"Absolutely." Zax agreed.

"You two coming with?" Kunsel asked of Mess and Jet.

"No…" Jet said. "We're scheduled for deployment early tomorrow morning." He explained. "But we'll have to hit the town when we get back, to celebrate the champion snorer moving to a different apartment."

"Oh you are toast when you get back." Zax faux threatened.

Kunsel snorted, and waved ees hand towards the door. "We gotta split, that's all the time I could book us in the VR room."

"Good session." Jet said on his way out of the space.

"Night!" Mess called to em.

"Meet you in the foyer in ten?" Zax asked, when they stepped out of the lift on the residential floor.

"Yup." Kunsel agreed. "See you then."

Kunsel stepped into ees own apartment, and closed the door behind emself. Since making second ee'd had the place to emself, normally 2nds roomed with another 2nd. But since Zax and ee had put in requests to live with each other, ee supposed the apartment's other bedroom had stayed vacant with the anticipation that Zax would be promoted without delay.

A pair of Zax's boots scuffed and dirty already occupied the rack by the door, and that was his touch me frog mug in the sink, his jumper was draped over the sofa arm, and even some of his laundry was in the drier. Zax just needed to bring a toothbrush to make it official at this point.

Zax only remained at his 3rd class apartment, because in the event of an emergency, ShinRa liked to know where to find their SOLDIER operatives. Well that was no longer a consideration, he had made 2nd class, this was his home now.

Kunsel was genuinely happy for Zax, ee'd never deny the other that. Still the thought of those coats cramming DMW tech in Zax's brain, it left em feeling sick and shaky.

Ee didn't have all the answers just yet. But ee determined to tell Zax what ee did know, Zax would be forewarned if nothing else.

Kunsel meet Zax in the foyer as planned, after taking a shower. Together they made their way through sector 8 towards LOVELESS avenue.

They only stopped for a moment in fountain square when Kunsel decided. "Photo op."

Moving to stand in front of the fountain. Kunsel selected the camera function on ees PHS, and waited until Zax had eagerly crowded close, to taking the shot.

When Kunsel looked at the result, and saw that they had both pulled a face, ee declared. "This one's a keeper."

The theater located in the ROBSONS building, was right next to the night food market that they frequented. So they were able to pick up some burgers, a large serving of coleslaw, and drinks, before the crowd outside of the theater was being admitted.

Kunsel attempted to keep up with the plot of the play, based on the way Zax was laughing in the seat next to em, it must have been funny. But ees mind kept straying to thoughts of the surgery Zax would be subjected to if he remained with SOLDIER. Kunsel knew that if Zax wanted to avoid the surgery, that would mean ee might not see Zax often or at all, it might mean ee'd be alone within ShinRa. But ee couldn't keep this from Zax, so during a lull in the comedy ee leaned over to speak.

Zax leaned into hear Kunsel's whispered words, head dropping onto Kunsel's shoulder.

Kunsel had to blow some stray strands of Zax's fluffy hair out of the way before ee spoke. "Recall me leaving my bed last time we spent the night on the hospital level?" Ee asked. And slapped Zax's hand when he reached over em to try and pinch ees drink.

"Yeah." Zax confirmed. While making another attempt on the drink, this time managing to swipe it.

"I was looking into a surgery that some seconds are receiving this year. I was um interested because we were told so little, like anyone in the know is evading giving details."

"Did you discover something?" Zax lifted his head to ask.

"It's called the DMW, and it's an implant into the brain stem. I can't say what it does or how risky it might be, but it's placement in the body makes me worry."

"They already did it to you then, right?"

"Yeah, but there's no scar, they use heal materia right away. I imagine most Soldiers never know they were given anything more then a second mako bath."

Zax frowned, and gave Kunsel's shoulder a firm squeeze. "It's not right that they get to make decisions like that for other people. We should be free to make our own choices."

"Aaarg, no, true love!" Zax quoted the character Valvados through laughter, as they filtered out of the theater with the crowd. "That dragon reminds me of you." He said.

At this Kunsel grinned. "Fine with me. A nonbinary aromantic dragon king-princess? Valvados is the best character, no competition."

"I only vaguely know what those words mean, but I'm pretty sure that's gotta be canon right?"

"Oh for sure."

They passed back into fountain square. There Zax spoke up again, this time on a new subject. "I'm gonna go threw with it."

Kunsel realize he was referring to the surgery, and ee nodded. Ee wouldn't dream of stopping Zax when he had determined something for himself, Zax was perfectly capable of making his own choices.

Zax went on. "I'm not as naive as I think some people assume I am. After what happened to Jewl and Tobi, I came here knowing there would be corruption in ShinRa. I'm not as good at hunting it out as you are, but I still want to do something about it, regardless of if Lost Force is involved or not. Coz it's not the institution of Soldier that I care about ya know? I've realized it's the people that make up Soldier. Maybe I can do something to help if I'm here?"

"Ok." Kunsel responded without any hesitation. Causing Zax to blink with surprise.

When they reached the bottom of the stairwell via the headquarters side door, the cities lights and sounds behind them. Kunsel stepped in to hug Zax, for what ee realized was the first time.

Zax took it in stride, hugging em in return, until Kunsel stepped away again.

"I'm proud of you." Kunsel told ees best friend. "About time you were promoted."

Zax punched ees arm lightly, and said. "So can I stay over tonight?"

"We'll it's technically our place now, not just mine. You can do whatever you like."

Zax eyes flashing with a competitive light. "Race you there!"

The two of them hit the stairs running at the same time.

* * *

Having tiped the rice into the cooker. Kunsel next gathered the ingredients ee had purchased from the store the night before, ee set them out on the kitchen bar. Then took out ees PHS to read through the recipe.

"That much mayonnaise? Alright…" With a bit of trepidation, ee spooned the suggested amount of the condiment into a bowl with the other prepared ingredients.

Ee then ladled out even helpings of the substantial mix, into cups ee had formed out of leaves purchased at a new continent food shop. Kunsel wrapped the prepared palusami in foil, and set the parcels in a tray that ee put into the oven. Taking out the finished pani popo, buns cooked in cream, to make room.

While ee waited for the palusami to cook. Ee half filled two containers with the cooked rice, popo buns, and a cooked banana and cream pudding that ee had made the night before. Last ee added two of the finished palusami to the containers once the stove bell rang.

Kunsel packed the containers in a cloth that would keep the food warm. Left the apartment, and made for the lift that ee took to the hospital level.

The receptionist at the desk let em on even though it was a little early for visiting. When ee stepped into the ward where Zax had been taken to recover from Surgery, Kunsel found him still asleep.

But that didn't last for long. When Kunsel set the food on the beside table, Zax shifted and blinked awake to ask in a groggy voice. "I get to eat whatever it is I'm smelling right?"

"That's the plan." Kunsel told him.

Ee helped Zax sit up some, before taking a seat in the guest chair. And while ee unpacked the food, ee asked. "How do you feel?"

Zax rubbed the back of his neck, probably to see if he could detect the implants insertion site. "Good considering." He said. He took the food that Kunsel handed to him. "Is this food Gongagan!?" Zax asked, when he removed the lid.

"I tried." Kunsel offered. "You'll have to tell me if it's any good though."

Zax turned to look back at the container, stuffed to the brim with food from Gongaga. "Hold on while I have a moment here." He whispered. Taking up one of the buns he took a bite, thenhummed with contentment while he chewed. "Good!" He managed past a second bite. Zax finished the first bun, and had started one the palusami when he spoke again. "I appreciate this, It's been a while since I had anything I grew up with."

"I have leftovers at the apartment." Kunsel promised.

This got Zax's attention. "That is the best news possible."


	43. Chapter 43

"You've been training hard, I hope?" Angeal asked of his charge while he accessed the VR system.

Zax's reply was an enthusiastic if unserious. "You bet! I leveled up and everything!"

"Then let's see the fruits of your labor." Having found what he was looking for. Angeal loaded the most recent version of Zax's own VR data. When the light cleared, a second virtual Zax stood before the true Zax. "This is your data from last month." Angeal explained to the freshly promoted 2nd, who was probably unfamiliar with this exercise.

"All right! Prepare to be trounced, last month's data!" Was Zax's confident boast. "Hrraaahhh!" He jumped into battle against his virtual double without hesitation.

Angeal watched on as Zax consistently met blow for blow, but ultimately made no headway. "No improvement whatsoever…Training's over!" Angeal decided.

He ended the simulation just as Zax committed to a swing, causing Zax to topple over with an undignified squawk.

"Maybe I should leave him with Sephiroth for a while…" Angeal mused to himself. But at the same time Zax was a new 2nd, and this was their first training session together, he hadn't been expecting 1st class calabar. With this in mind he relentingly suggested. "Let's give the sahagin simulation a try instead."

"Mind and body, acting as one…" Angeal instructed when Zax neared the completion of the simulated mission. A big issue for Zax was that he relied to heavily on instinct. The fact that he had a very attuned fighter's instinct, and possibly some early training. Had turned around and become a weakness, in that he had been able to get by, while absorbing little of his formal training with ShinRa. So while his body and physicality was where it should be, his mind and ability to read a fight was beginning to lag. Next to that, Angeal worried that to much VR training might give Zax a false sense of security post battle. War against an organized enemy didn't start and begin neatly as it did in Virtual Reality, his grasp of that fact should be constant.

"Ha!" With a last swing of his weapon, Zax defeated the final virtual sahagin. He drew his arm across his damp brow while he got his breath back, and asked. "Wh…what do you think? Pretty good, right?"

"That's just you focusing for the sake of true power hasn't been released." It would take time before the young SOLDIER would learn not to get so signal mindedly invested in the fight at hand, and instead make it habit to consider the fight as a whole.

Zax mulled over Angeal's words. "Yeah, it didn't feel quite the same as before." He admitted. He seemed to recognize the difference in his performance at the beginning as opposed to the tail end of the VR mission, where his greater awareness of the situation had been at its lowest.

"You have to find the right zone in your mind. If you can't do that, you'll never make 1st." Angeal reminded his charge. Zax had completed this simulation because it was relatively easy, and it had an artificial beginning and end. But if he allowed himself to get carried away like that in practical combat, then one day it would cost him. "Now, let's go!"

"Seriously!?" Zax asked as he followed after his new mentor.

* * *

Together Zax and Angeal stepped into the empty briefing room.

Angeal approached one of the computers that was booted up already, and brought something up on the monitor. "The road to becoming 1st is not easy. It's not just about strength." Angeal lectured turning to Zax.

Knowing where this was going, Zax cut in. "I know I know." He said a little dismayed, he'd always been proud of his strength. But Angeal was probably right, there where other skills at play in this line of work. And he realized he did have a tendency to loos sight of potentialities, other dangers, or the need for retreat, when in an mediate fight. "But I still want to be first." Zax insisted. If he knew anything for sure, it was that he wanted to make 1st class. If he was a 1st, then he felt he would be able to make the kind of difference he wanted to make.

"Listen to me Zax, if you want to be first…"

Again Zax stopped him by interjection. "I'll embrace my dreams and honor, and one day I will become a hero!" He mimicked Angeal's voice and infamous speeches.

Angeal let this slide saying. "very well then…you have my support." He turned away once more leading them over to the computer.

Zax realized with equal parts excitement, and trepidation. That Angeal had just agreed to commit to the arrangement of coaching him long term. He was excited by the prospect of receiving mentorship from a true 1st, but apprehensive about getting along with said mentor. Angeal was a particularly calm and careful person, beside him Zax felt like a chocobo in a china shop.

Zax dropped his cartoonishly heroic posture, and came over to see what it was Angeal wanted to show him.

"Kalm town, not far from here." Angeal informed Zax.

Zax studied the pictures of wattle and daub timber framed buildings, brick churches, paved roads, the town's wall with its battlements, and the mine carved into the mountain's base. The mine, unlike the fresh faced town, looked eroded and desolate save for a few trucks parked here and there in the photo.

Zax asked, without looking away from the screen. "So there's a mission in Kalm?"

"Specifically the mines. They've become over run by a spike in monster numbers."

"It's culling then?"

"Yes, I'll be your captain on this assignment."

Zax nodded. This would not only be an opportunity to work with Angeal. It would also be the first time he would see Kunsel's hometown, or what was left of the original Kalm, since the bombing and reconstruction.

"Be ready to leave and meet me at the helipad in forty minutes."

"Can do." Zax said. Saluting while backing out of the briefing room.

Kunsel was sleeping after two back to back shifts of duty on base, mostly monster culling below the plate. So Zax quietly collected his pack, took a leftover popo bun to eat, and whispered a quick. "See you when we get back." In the direction of his friends room. Before leaving for the helipad.

"So what's the deal with the mines?" Zax asked of Angeal, once they were in the air.

"Someone will meet us there, they'll fill us in on the situation then." Angeal told him.

"Right." Zax accepted. He settled in for the flight, intent on fitting a wink or two in before they arrived. He only woke again an hour and a quarter later.

Sitting up he saw that they were coming upon Kalm, the town was picturesque in the dusky light and deep shadows. It struck Zax as a mysterious place, surrounded about by its wall as it was. But the towns scars couldn't be hidden, even from the air Zax could see the seams between original and what was rebuilt.

"Have you ever been to Kalm?" Zax asked of his mentor.

Angeal glanced at him over the copy of LOVELESS that he was reading. "Never been yourself I take it?" He replied with a question of his own.

Zax shook his head. "No, never." He waited for Angeal to say something more, but the older man had returned his attention to his book.

Zax ate a quick bite for strength. And soon they reached the outer cusp of the mythril mines, where an infantryman with a light guided them to the ground.

When they stepped out of the helicopter, a truck was pulling up and a woman leaned out of the window to shake Angeal's hand. She had frizzy blond hair, and wore the standard blue ShinRa work jumpsuit. The ID pinned to her front, told Zax before she had even introduced herself, that her name was Ziggy Brown.

"…I'll show you down." Ziggy was saying.

Angeal agreed with their infantry pilot, that a helicopter would be sent for them in the morning. Arrangements for the return flight made, Zax and Angeal joined Ziggy in her truck, so she could drive them down to the mouth of the mines.

"We've managed to completely clear the site outside of the mines. But in the meantime, the mine itself seem to have become the ideal undisturbed habitat for a colony of deathclaws. It doesn't help that the drainage system was busted, mako's leaked in, it a real problem." Ziggy described on the way.

The expanse of land before the mines was crisscrossed by deep furrows, left there by trucks when the ground had been muddy. The site was dotted with skipps that were all brimming with rubble, and parts of destroyed mining equipment. Large flood lights had been set up on nearby mounds of dirt. There was a tent pitched to one side of the mines, around which more workers dressed in the same jumpsuit attire, gathered to share a hot carob drink from a thermos flask.

Jumping down from the truck Zax approached the mouth of the mine, Angeal and Ziggy followed behind.

Not long ago this had been a busy place of industry, local clans had depended on the mines to meet their needs. But since the area had been bombed, not an ounce of mythrill had been extracted. Zax pinched his left ear, feeling the mythrill stud there. If Angeal and he could do something to clear out the monsters, then maybe someday the place would be returned to it's former purpose.

"Come on." Angeal said, having finished talking with Ziggy. He strode past Zax, leading the way into the mines.

Zax jogged to catch up.

They pressed forward into the dark space. All about them Zax could hear the dripping of water, joined by the echoes of their steps reverberating off of the stone walls.

Soon the way opened out into a cavern. Below was what looked like an underground mako river, and far above their heads mako stalactites glowed brightly, providing ample light. The place hardly looked like what Zax thought of as a mine, he wished he could ask Kunsel about what he was seeing.


	44. Chapter 44

"How come ShinRa hasn't set up a reactor here?" Zax asked of Angeal.

"The mako we're seeing, has its source near Fort Condor." Angeal explained. "It washes down to these underground waterways when the marshland between here and there gets a lot of rainfall. ShinRa tap's this mako at Fort Condor."

"Fort Condor huh?" Zax had heard of the place. Kunsel had volunteered for Units being deployed to the area since making 2nd, but ee had never been assigned yet. And any unit who did come back from the place, reported that they couldn't reach the reactor.

"It used to be a bird sanctuary." Angeal supplied.

They moved on deeper into the tunnels, where it gradually dimmed the further they got from the mako, until it was a task to make anything out at all. The going became more difficult still at one badly collapsed point, the two SOLDIER operatives were required to crawl, climb, and fit anyway they could, between fallen rock and supports.

Further on, they came across a bridge. The bridge itself was a construct of rope and wood, and it hadn't seen any maintenance in two years or more. But when Angeal stepped out on to it, it didn't so much as creak.

Just as they had crossed the bridge, Zax heard something. A dry screeching sound, but it was faint, so he gestured with a hand signal for Angeal to listen.

"Gargoils." Angeal identified the sound.

He was proven right when following the rush of several sets of wings flapping, a gaggle of the monsters swarmed into the cavern. Forcing Zax and Angeal to retreat back on to the bridge.

"Don't use any fire spells, there's not enough oxygen down here." Angeal warned.

"We got company this side of things too." Zax drew Angeal's attention, to the death claws that had picked their way through the collapse, and where now encroaching on the bridge in addition to the Gargoils.

Zax narrowly ducked beneath the racking laws of one of the gargoils when it swooped for him. "Don't you think it's time you used that sword?" He asked over his shoulder.

Angeal held the grip of a custom forged weapon, but he had yet to employ it.

"This sword…" Angeal started circling slowly, keeping watch on their enemies. "…is heavy and unwieldy."

That was true. On a bridge, fighting in close proximity with an ally, and doing so in the dark. It would do more damage then good. Zax hissed with frustration. "Then why didn't you bring a lighter one?"

A few more gargoils broke away from the rest, intent on felling the two SOLDIER operatives.

There were too many incoming monsters to take care of with one sword, and no use of materia. So Zax cut down the first, then braced himself to sustain some bad lacerations. But the gargoils never reached em, instead they had collided with Angeal's sword, which the older man held in front of Zax like a shield.

"I'm going to need you to focus on offence." Angeal instructed Zax. I'll concentrate on defense."

"Ok!" Zax agreed. Feeling they were getting somewhere, he fell into sync now that the situation called for their cooperation.

"Switch!" Angeal ordered. Angeal rounded into the spot Zax vacated, to shield Zax and himself from another attempt by the gargoils. While Zax took up Angeal's spot, and stepping forward skewered a death claw on his sword. He then kicked it free and into a second, sending them tumbling off of the side of the bridge.

Angeal next angled his weapon to provide cover for Zax, as Zax rolled beneath several diving gargoils. Zax was able to come up out of his role behind them, and with a sweep of his blade dispatch them. He then used the length of Angeal's sword like a ramp, to boost himself in a jump up over two death claws. The first death claw he ranthrough from behind, the second he knocked from the bridge when he stepped into a side kick.

Angeal utilized some of the tremendous strength, required to carry a sword like the one he did. Putting his 1sts power in to it, when he took a hold of a death claws limb in one hand, after side stepping its strike. He turned hurling it over his shoulder into another two death claws, driving all three off the bridge.

All that remained of the monsters, was the glow of their mako saturated remains dissipating.

"That's their monster problem taken care off." Angeal remarked. While he returned his great sword, to its place on his harness. "Death claws and gargoils, especially those who have come into contact with mako, are known for being territorial. Even in a mine this big, there's only room to sustain the numbers we just saw, at most."

They made a thorough check of the tunnels while retracing their steps on the way out, and even clapped their hands to attract any stragglers. But it was as Angeal had predicted, the mines where clear. They reported as much to Ziggy when they returned to the surface.

"Thanks for the help guys. I'll have a team down there by morning, catching up on the work that was delayed." Ziggy told them. Satisfied with the results.

"Will the mine be up and running any time soon?" Zax asked her hopefully. During the drive to Kalm town itself.

"A section of it maybe. But the flooding and the mako, those issues are going to be a long term problem by the looks of it unfortunately. But this is a start."

When they reached Kalm, the sun was coming up. From the ground the town had an odd quality, it was mostly empty save the occasional passerby many of whom wore the ShinRa workers jumpsuit. The majority of windows had corrugated cardboard taped over them, and where they did not the windows looked into unfurnished, freshly painted interiors. It was an unsettling thing for an entire town to be in this way.

Soon the sound of a helicopter coming in to land, drew Zax attention away from empty streets and buildings. Directing it instead, to the flags depicting Kalmish crests, that blew about in the stirring wind. Ee recognized the Raven crest, a black diamond surrounded by four stars, one star at each corner of the banner. The fabric of the banner was crisp and far to new.

With no one around, the helicopter was able to land right there outside the inn. Allowing Zax and his mentor climbed aboard without delay.

"You did alright Soldier." Angeal at last voiced his evaluation of Zax performance in the field. "You still need to work on that focus though."

From Angeal, Zax supposed that an "Alright" would have to suffice for now.

When Zax returned to his and Kunsel's shared apartment, the first thing that he noticed was the smell of metalwork.

"K?"

"Over here!" Kunsel called from beyond the living room, out on the closed balcony. Where ee had ees metalworking tools setup. Kunsel set aside the ring ee had been inspecting, removed ees gloves and apron, and stepped inside. "I've heated up some pasta, it's in the oven keeping warm if you want some before you turn in." Ee moved to dish them each up a serving. "How was the assignment?"

"I was…" Zax struggled for a moment, stalling by coming over to the kitchen bar to taking a seat. "…Ummm…"

Kunsel must have noticed his hesitation, because ee paused in what ee was doing to look Zax over. "You alright?"

"It's just, the mission was in Kalm and…"

"You were concerned it might be a sensitive subject?"

"Yup." Zax confirmed that Kunsel had guessed his worry.

Kunsel set the food down on the kitchen bar and joined Zax. "It's not a happy subject that's for sure, but it's not off limits either." Kunsel set Zax at ease. "So, what's the place like these days?"

"I just wish I could have seen the real thing." He then asked. "What were you working on just now?"

Feigning carelessness Kunsel replied. "Not telling."

"You butt."

"It's a surprise." Ee insisted.

* * *

"General Hewley! Thank you for meeting me." A doctor Kilmister greeted Angeal, when Angeal arrived on the 61st floor.

"How can I help you doctor?" Angeal asked of the man, while they seated themselves at one of the lounges tables.

"I've been working on a new VR simulation. I thought you and your newly promoted charge could test it out for me."

"I'd like to see the simulation before I agree, if that's possible."

"Of course. Professor Hojo is using the facility at the moment, but when the VR training room is free, I'll give you the tour. In the meantime, you just returned from Kalm didn't you? Care for an interdivision drink?"

"I could go for a drink, that sounds good."

* * *

"Wutai soldiers have taken control of a Shinra train Muka ninety three Type two, the train is currently headed to Midgar sector eight." The virtual voice over the COMM told Zax. It continued. "We are to proceed as scheduled, SOLDIER will be sent to take control of

the situation. Commence mission in three, two, one, mark, begin mission."

Angeal hung back, while Zax got ready for the jump. "The train has been commandeered by Wutai soldiers. Your mission is to seize, and regain control of the train." He instructed his charge.

"Roger!" Zax offered Angeal a sloppy two fingered salute. Then dived from the helicopter without so much as looking both ways, aiming for the speeding train bellow. He only just made it too, landing atop one of the carriages in a crouch, before he disappeared out of sight for a second beneath a bridge.

"Be serious about this!" Angeal part reprimanded, part pleaded.


	45. Chapter 45

"Zax." Angeal spoke up from behind him, having also made the jump from the helicopter to the train.

Zax harrumphed, he was impatient to get started. But he turned to his mentor to see what Angeal wanted.

"Focus." Angeal urged.

Zax grit his teeth. it had been a small while since Angeal and he had returned from Kalm. Their dynamic had improved in the intervening time, and as a consequence Zax had been doing better in training. Even Zax could sense that his performance had been elevated recently.

But Angeal seemed determined to hold Zax's hand every step of the way, like Angeal didn't trust him. To Zax who had been independently minded since he could remember, it felt like he was being limited by this treatment.

"There are no ShinRa troops on this train. Understood?"

Zax lifted his brows at this statement from his mentor. If that was Angeal's way of telling him to cut loose, then he wasn't going to look the gift chocobo in the beak.

Turning from Angeal. Zax eyed the path he would take up over the roofs of the train carriages. He punched the center of one palm with the other fist in eager anticipation. This simulation might just provide a challenge after all.

With this thought in mind. Zax took off it a sprint, gaining on the hijacked train, vaulting each gap between carriages as he went. Just as he jumped one such divide, his position was shot to pieces by gun fire, and he had to dance picking up his heels to avoid taking any led. Zax was almost forced off the back of the carriage, but he managed to fall forward and to the side on hands and knees instead.

"Wo…Hello to you too!" Zax said to the simulated mission in general, when he had to tug his hand out of the way of a straggling shot.

Pushing himself back to his feet, he resumed his charge down the line of the trains carriages. This time he kept ahead of the gunfire, not allowing his enemy to lead their target, so as not to run into it like he had almost done. On his way he weaved the gantrys and bridges, vaulting some, ducking beneath others.

There they were, the gunmen, they had reloaded and where moving into range to accurately target him. Oddly they were ShinRa infantry, but Zax already had experience fighting Lost Force, so he wasn't going to let these simulated troopers stop him.

"Come and get it!" Zax challenged. Taking the sword from it's place at his back, he used it in deflecting the first close range volley. On the back of a train there was little room to maneuver side to side, but he managed to brute force his way past the first two lines.

The third line however had come armed with hand held rocket launchers, these could not be deflected with the sword Zax had. Zax clicked his tongue against the inside of his teeth. If he had had a weapon like Angeal's he could have taken the third line on directly, but now he was going to have to worry about them flanking him. Fortunately rocket launchers had the disadvantage of being heavy, cumbersome, and slow to reload. Additionally the ammunition was bulky so the simulated foe would have little of it, to mimic a real scenario.

The virtual infantry fired on him, Zax felt the heat of the rockets as they neared. But he managing to give himself enough of a boost, so that he moved through the air over their heads, faster then then even the train was traveling.

"Soldier second class Zax has arrived!" He came down in the junction between two carriages, severing the coupling there with is sword, before leaping to the carriage in front. Leaving the virtual infantry and the tail end of the train, to grind to a halt on the tracks.

Returning his sword to his harness, Zax turned instead to watch as the train came into the virtual sector 1 plate station.

"Continue on to Phase 2. You will be ranked by your superiors." Came the instruction from the helicopter hovering overhead still.

Brimming with adrenaline Zax swung up into a handstand atop the train, and flipped down to the sector 1 platform.

Wandering up the platform, Zax was trying to guess at what exactly phase two of the mission might entail. When his PHS rang. Taking the handset from his pocket, he flipped it open and answered the call. "Zax speaking."

"Making progress Zax?" Came Angeal's voice.

"What's going on Angeal, why are we fighting ShinRa troops?" Zax asked confusedly. It was one thing for Zax to have dispatched Lost Force operatives off the record without the company's knowledge, or for SOLDIER and infantry to participate in joint training. But Zax had never fought simulations of ShinRa's own military.

* * *

"They're Wutai troops in disguise." Angeal insisted, but truthfully it had probably just been a decision made by the programmer. "Now head to the open area above." Angeal instructed.

"Towards sector eight?"

"Yes." Angeal confirmed. The stairwell at the end of the platform would bring Zax to the neighboring sector 8. "But first you have to clear a path."

"Clear a path?"

"You'll see what I mean" Angeal half warned, half assured his protoge. "Be careful." As he said this last he heard the sounds of gunfire reaching him from Zax's end.

"so I can cut loose right?" There was a smile in Zax's voice.

"Use some discretion." Angeal requested.

When Zax ended the call. Angeal settled down on the edge of the VR version of sector 8's fountain. His attention was focused on the screen of his PHS, which listed each VR event included in the simulation as it happened, keeping Angeal up to date with Zax progress. When Angeal saw that the last trooper included in the platform ambush had been neutralized he called Zax once more.

"Not too bad."

Zax replied with a confident. "Piece of cake, I'll make first in no time!"

"Go up the stairs at the end of the platform."

"You got it." Zax agreed after a moment's pause. He had probably, or rather hopefully, been inspecting the stairwell for enemies.

On schedule the mission boss, behemoth, was inserted into Zax's next encounter. A notification told Angeal that Zax had put himself between the threat, and the virtual civilians as per SOLDIER protocol. Soon another alert let Angeal know that the simulation's boss encounter had ended.

Angeal held his PHS to his ear, to listen to the post mission evaluation of Zax's performance as compared to his last VR session. Instead the artificial voice announced a 3rd phase to the mission unknown to Angeal.

"Impossible!" Angeal glanced at the screen of his PHS to see that below the 3rd phase alert, was a notification of Sephiroth's data having been inserted into the encounter.

The simulation was full contact, Angeal had to get to Zax without delay or he would be seriously injured if not killed outright.

* * *

"Showing your back to the enemy, over confidence will destroy you."

The voice along with the sword, came from over Zax's shoulder. With a frustrated exhale he lifted his hands in the way that signaled to the computer in charge of the simulation, to cease any offensive action. Angeal was going to let him hear all about how he lost his focus and awareness of the situation, how he got carried away fighting the behemoth, how he should have been paying attention and thinking past his fists.

And ofcorse Angeal would be right too, lack of situational awareness had almost cost him dearly when Lost Force had ambushed Kunsel and himself on that first mission together. But he had genuinely wanted and tried to do better, for his own sake, and that of his alleys too. Instead he had faltered again.

Grudgingly he turned to face whatever enemy he had neglected to notice. His breath left him, startled by what he saw. "Wh…what is this?"

He didn't get an answer. Instead the program somehow ignored the surrender safety command, and the virtual 1st class Sephiroth made to stab at him.

The onslaught was like lightning precision striking. But Zax managed by a hairs breath to keep up, spinning so that the masamune connected with the sword in its place on the back of his harness. He then drew the sword as he came out of the turn to meet data Sephiroth blow for blow, before engaging in a match of strength. Despite his best efforts, he was losing ground quickly.

* * *

Angeal reached the scene, just as Zax's inferior weapon fractured beneath the pressure of going head to head with Sephiroth. Without his sword Zax was thrown back, and Angeal's heart stuttered within him.

For a terrifying split second as Angeal rushed to put himself between Zax and the virtual Sephiroth. He imagined that Zax had been nicked by the stray half of his broken sword, the same way Genesis had been, before the injury had lead to Genesis becomeing ill. But when he had stopped the attack that would surely have killed Zax, he was able to look the young SOLDIER over, finding him whole and uninjured. Angeal let go of the breath he had been holding, however his heart was still racing.

"Thank's Angeal." Zax said as he sat up with a grown.

The virtual Sephiroth had backed off and stood to the side, dormant and unblinking.

Angeal frowned. Sephiroth's data had not been a part of the simulation when it had been demonstrated to him, there was only supposed to be one mission boss, and that was ether a randomly generated behemoth or a general's tank. And while he understood that General Sephiroth's data was also kept under a filename with 'General' in it, an error like this was unacceptable, it had almost cost Zax his life. Angeal determined to put forward a complaint about the clearly lax safety procedures that the science decision observed.

Taking out his PHS, Angeal scrolled down the simulations event list, aborting the mission at it's current stage. He then waited for the simulated world to dissolve most of the way, before he spoke again. "Training's over." Angeal resisted the impulse to cover his still shaken heart with a hand.

* * *

Zax was fast to his feat. "Wha? Why?" He demanded.

It was his own broken sword thrust out toward him, that Angeal gave as his answer.

"You serious?" Zax asked. Unbelievable, at this rate he was never going to make 1st if even a broken sword was enough to end training. He would swear Angeal was trying to hold him back if he didn't know better, what was his deal anyway.

Tearing off his biorhythm-testing headset. Zax pressed. "I was just getting warmed up!"

For his part Angeal spun the sword in his hand, to offer the grip to Zax.

Zax took the shattered weapon from his mentor, and looked it up and down. Cut short, like this training session he thought.

"Zax," Angeal drew Zax's attention as he made for the exit.

"Hum?" Zax returned to show he was listening.

Angeal paused at the door. "Hold on to your dreams."

"Huh?" Zax wondered at what Angeal was referring to.

"If you want to be a hero you need to hold onto your dreams, and also…your pride."

"Ha…hum…" Was all Zax could muster. He supposed that was what most SOLDIER operatives and SOLDIER hopefuls were after. The SOLDIER program was advertised as glamorous heroic work after all, so naturally it drew people that way inclined. But even so it had seemed to Zax like Angeal hadn't been talking to Zax really, like Zax was just a stand in for someone else.


	46. Chapter 46

On his way to the apartment Zax took out his PHS to call Kunsel, knowing the other was not at home.

"Hello." Kunsel answered distractedly. Zax heard em hiss and the sound of em sucking on ees finger, having no doubt burned emself on something while metalworking.

"Meet me in the Soldier lounge in a bit?" Zax proposed.

"Hey!" Kunsel greeted, now that ee realized it was Zax calling. "Yup, can do. I'm at the Cliff's workshop at the mo, so it might take me a bit to make my way back to sector zero."

"All goodz, I need a shower first." Zax told em. "See you then."

* * *

Kunsel gave the ring ee had been working on for some weeks, a last brush down.

"It's a nice piece." Chelsea Cliff complemented, when she stepped through the door of the workshop that she and her father owned. "What are you planning to do with an item like that?"

"It's for a friend." Kunsel told her. "He recently made second class."

"Lucky friend."

"That and I'm hopping it will suppress the effects of the DMW chip." Kunsel pocketed the band. Then handed Chelsea the apron and gloves ee had been using, so that she would not have to fetch her own from the peg on the wall. "Thanks for letting me use the shop. Your father's out back, when he comes in can you thank him for me to?"

"No problem." Chelsea assured. She was tying her hair into a rough bun, but spared a hand to wave Kunsel on.

Kunsel picked up a parcel of chips on ees way back to headquarters, and before taking the lift to the SOLDIER floor, ee stopped at the residential floor to put the chips in the oven at a low heat to keep warm.

"Hey Zax, you seem a little on edge." Kunsel observed on reaching the SOLDIER lounge. Where ee found ees friend performing squats, a frown on his face.

Kunsel took up a seat on the steps down to the sunken rec area, leaning back to hear what Zax might have to say.

"Can you blame me?" Zax asked. "All this training and no assignments, like they're hanging me out to dry. You must be pretty busy with everyone off base."

"Uhh, off base?" Kunsel queried confusedly. "Wait haven't you heard?" Ee then said pushing emself to ees feet once more. "There's been a mass desertion at Soldier."

"Huh?" Zax had apparently not been expecting to hear this, and he slowed his exercise to a standstill.

"It appears one of the firsts deserted." Kunsel shared. "He took a bunch of seconds and thirds with him too. No one knows why he left or what he's up to." Talk of this poorly kept secret had been on the vine for a bit, but ee supposed the word hadn't reached Zax. Kunsel explained further. "This mass desertion's the reason you're missions have been put on hold." That's the only answer Kunsel could assign to the situation. Between Zax's mentorship under General Hewley, and the need for a new 1st to assume General Rhapsodos position, Kunsel guessed that Zax was looking at a recommendation for a promotion in the near future. And too back up this theory, Zax had been required to use biorhythm testing equipment in his training session tonight as far as ee knew, that suggested he was being evaluated for 1st class.

The instigator behind the desertions, was the same Rhapsodos that Kunsel suspected of being the informant that Zax had learned about while on assignment in Mideel. Which meant that the two 1sts that Kunsel had taken for a couple, where now seemingly in opposition. And further more it looked as if Hewley had been put in charge of training Zax to replace Genesis.

The situation seemed off to Kunsel, ee would have shared these thoughts and observations, if ee hadn't heard someone approaching. Glancing over ee saw that it was Angeal Hewley himself. "Heads up, a first." Ee warned Zax.

* * *

Zax resisted starting, he had assumed he was off the hook for the night, was he in trouble?

"Zax, new assignment." Angeal announced.

"Wooo! finally!" He cheered. He wasn't in trouble, and it seemed he had a mission lined up for him. "Some real action." Coming forward he eagerly awaited further instruction.

"This will be your show." Angeal said with some trepidation.

"Yes!"

"Report to director Lizard, we'll give you the details." Angeal then lead the way to the briefingroom.

Zax and Kunsel followed after him, and Kunsel offered a. "Best of luck." Before Zax followed Angeal in, to meet with the director of SOLDIER.

Zax in turn gave his friend a quick thumbs up. "Send out a search party if I don't come back."

Angeal had already taken a seat with the director, to home Zax's attention was drawn. Lazard was a blond man with silver glasses perched on his nose, who upon spotting him pushed away from the table and stood to greet Zax. "Zax, it's good to finally meet face to face." Lazard then introduced himself, despite that all of SOLDIER knew who he was. "Lazard, director of soldier." He extended a hand.

Zax was unsure how he should go about greeting a superior who was not a fellow SOLDIER, so he settled with a strong handshake and a. "Heya." Lazard already had his name.

Lazard gave a polite sort of humph, then turned away to face his monitor saying. "On to business."

Zax stepped in to see what business the director was referring to, but found Lazard's screen was projected on the briefingroom back wall for him.

"Soldier first class…Genesis" Lazard introduced him to the picture and company profile, of a florid man that Zax recognized as the other 1st that had been at the SOLDIER exam years back. He had also seen this Genesis with Angeal with on occasion, previous to Angeal becoming Zax's mentor. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Genesis around for a while, the 'M.I.A' flashing across Genesis's photo explained why.

"A month ago he went missing during a mission in Wutai." Lazard continued.

Angeal kept his head bowed over his own monitor, as if he were reluctant to look at the projection or hear the story recanted.

Zax thought Angeal and Genesis must have been friends, he had never seen Angeal more visibly affected then he was now.

"Know anything about this?" Lazard lightly interrogated.

"Not a clue!" Zax denied smoothly.

Lazard's little. "Hum." Sound gave nothing away, and left Zax wondering if Lazard believed his claim or not.

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo." Lazard then told him, saving Zax from an awkward silence. "That's why we've decided to send you."

Seeking clarification Zax asked. "Uhh, to Wutai?"

"Yes. This war has gone on long enough."

"I've recommended you for first." Angeal announced catching Zax off guard entirely, and grabbing his attention.

"Wha!?" The only ways to make 1st were to be promoted by director Lazard, or president ShinRa. Or to be recommended for the position by an established 1st.

Zax had always known this was what he wanted, but Angeal was the last person he had expected would vouch for him like this. Zax couldn't quite believe it, and he had only just made second recently too. Bubbling with excitement, Zax swooped in to hug his mentor. "Angeal! I love you man! An-ugh"

Angeal extended an arm to keep Zax at a more comfortable distance. "Don't make me regret this Zax."

Lazard laugh quietly amused by the two.

"Sir!" Zax addressed Angeal, using the formality by which he was expected to address a superior.

"When you're packed, you'll leave at once." Angeal instructed. "The operation will begin immediately upon arrival at Wutai. If you have any questions about the assignment or the rules of engagement in general, you should talk to the other Soldier operatives." He cast his eyes over Zax's shoulder.

Zax had heard the door open and close. Turning he found Kunsel waiting for him, ees lips pressed together and ees dimples exaggerated, clearly giving away the smile ee was suppressing for formalities sake.

* * *

"I'll tell you everything you need to know." Kunsel volunteered. Having been deployed to Wutai before as a field hospital guard, ee knew the ropes.

Once ee had sent Zax some information on the rules of engagement in war. Helped Zax register with the missionboard, showed him how to access the missionboard from his PHS. And had made sure Zax knew about some of the places at headquarters with decent reception for his new PHS. Kunsel reminded Zax. "Now that you're registered, you can also book VR room time. If you're still unsure about the info I mailed to you, you can use the virtual reality system to practice." Ee suggested.

This seemed to agree with Zax. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Oh I almost forgot." Kunsel stepped over to the row of supply pods that stood against the waiting areas back wall. "I never explained these supply pods to you, did I?"

Zax shook his head.

"In these supply pods are items you can use in battle. The company sends them to us periodically." The items were distributed to SOLDIER operatives leaving the briefingroom on an assignment.

"I see. They're like provisions for Soldier members."

"It'd be a shame to squander the company's goodwill." Kunsel reasoned. "Check it out before you go on assignment. I wonder what they gave us this time?"

Zax joined Kunsel to look over the supply pods, he must have spotted his name where it was illuminated on the panel above the sixth pod. Using his keycard he had it open and took out a bronze bangle, which he slipped on right away.

Zax then closed the pod and opened it again, doing this several times waiting for an item to appear there.

"Now Zax, don't get greedy." Kunsel laughed at the others antics.

Zax in turn eyed Kunsel with a particular look. "You have items right? I want to make a good impression on the director. Share? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please…"

Kunsel cut Zax off. "Fine fine." Ee shook ees head fondly. "If you want items so badly, I'll give you what I got in my pod the other day." Ee had hoped to have more time to modify it, but now was as good a time as any to give Zax ees gift. Taking off ees glove, ee removed the cursed ring from ees own finger. After restoring ees glove to ees hand, ee pressed the item into Zax's palm. "Congratulations on being recommended for first class."


	47. Chapter 47

"We have to leave for Wutai soon, are you ready?" Angeal asked of Zax, when his charge returned to the briefingroom.

"All set." Zax guaranteed.

"I'll be joining you as well. I'm counting on you." Lazard told Angeal's protege.

Zax stood at attention, clearly eager to impress the man who would be approving or disapproving, his recommendation to 1st class. "Sir!"

Lazard leaned back easily in his chair, folding his arms he questioned Zax. "By the way, what is your dream? To become fist…is it?"

"No." Zax said, breaking posture, and wandering a few steps. "To become a hero!"

Angeal got the sense that he was being made fun of. But Zax's words reminded him of Genesis's dream, and also of what he must do once he had seen this mission through. Unwittingly Zax had added to Angeal's resolve.

"Good, unattainable dreams are the best kind." Lazard teased, causing Zax to whirl around.

"Ah..thanks?" Zax replied unsure. His eyes jumped between Angeal and Lazard, trying to work out if the two were in league.

"Zax." Angeal employed his serious tone to get Zax attention. "We're leaving now."

Zax followed behind him as they made their way up to the helipad. When they arrived, Zax's friend Kunsel was waiting in front of the door that lead out onto the roof, with Zax's away-pack in hand.

Angeal gave the two young SOLDIER operatives a moment's privacy, while he himself made for the helicopter to stow his own pack, and to be sure the pilot had completed the flight checks.

Once the pilot had confirmed with him that they were ready for lift off, Angeal called to the still lingering Zax. "Zax, let's go!"

"Right." Zax answered the summons jogging across the roof. With a particular glance towards Angeal, he declared. "I'm ready to become a hero!"

Lazard seated himself across from his two operatives, and when the helicopter was in the air over Midgar he spoke. "This is a critical moment, taking mount Tamblin will force the nation in to attrition…"

Zax frowned. "Director, my business as a Soldier, is with the enemy forces, not the people of Wutai."

Angeal looked to Lazard to give Zax an explanation.

"Emperor Kisaragi Godo is a good leader, he won't let his people suffer beyond reason. That's why I'm confident this will be the deciding factor in the war. After Wutai's surrender, their military will withdraw. Then ShinRa will be able to start surveying, within a few years the Wutai will have mako power and peace both." Lazard offered.

Zax nodded but didn't say anything, instead he took out is PHS. Angeal guessed he was reading over Kunsel's mail.

Lazard turned his attention on Angeal. "I'll leave you to fill Zax in on the strategy."

Going over the plan with Zax could wait, he would absorb the information better when he wasn't processing everything he'd been told tonight already.

Angeal closed his eyes thinking he might gain some rest, instead he revisited memories he had tried to keep from his mind. It had been raining the day Genesis went missing. The last time Angeal had seen him he had been soaked and despondent. As unlike his usual self, and as far from balmy days spent beneath the arc of his family's prized Banora white tree as could be.

It was some hours before their Turk pilot announced that they were as close to the target as they could get, at a safe altitude. Angeal decided that they would approach the fort from the forest. So once Lazard had assured them that he would be monitoring their progress from the helicopter, and that he would be ready to extract them as soon as the mission was carried out. Angeal and Zax made the jump to the ground.

"B-unit will set off an explosion. that's our cue." Angeal explained to Zax, once they had battled their way to the fort, and secured themselves at a covered position overlooking the fort.

"The diversion will allow us to infiltrate." Zax guessed.

Angeal was reassured to see he was thinking strategically. "Right" Angeal confirmed. "I'll set the bomb inside the fortress. You'll charge the front gate and…"

"Uh huh!?" Zax cut in, intent on knowing what his roll in the mission would be. "And? And and and?" He cycled his hands in the air impatiently.

It was Zax's job to draw the attention of the enemy forces, to keep them in disarray while Angeal made for the central area. "Indulge yourself." Angeal simplified feeling that no matter what he said that would be what Zax would do. As long as it worked Angeal would have no complaints.

"Leave it to me! This kind of stuff is my specialty." Zax confident clapping his hands once in satisfaction. "Ahh come on B-unit!" He stood up to get a better view in looking for Sephiroth's unit. He wouldn't find them, as in open combat Sephiroth was equally without match in stealth operations.

Zax settled down again, when he saw Angeal take his sword from his harness to press the flat of the blade to his brow in an act of reverence. Zax seemed to be familiar with this cultural ism because he did not question the act, but rather asked. "You know, I've never actually seen you use that. Don't ya think it's sorta a waste?"

Angeal replaced the sword on his harness. "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. And that's a real waste." The sword had been his step father's masterpiece as a weapons forger, and it was all he had to remember the man who had taken care of his mother and himself in the depths of poverty. His father had been a good husband and an honorable man, Angeal aspired to that. That's why he would not be returning to headquarters after tonight.

A point close to the fort erupted in fiery light, the ground beneath them trembling from the force of the explosion. That was the B-units doing, and it had the desired effect of calling away the bulk of the guard around the parameter of fort Tamblin.

"Begin mission." Angeal ordered.

While Zax was making a scene beyond the main gate. Angeal approached the compound from the side, where he listened for any activity on the other side of the fort's outermost wall. He heard a group rush past, but nothing more. So taking a few steps back he ran at and up the wall, catching the top of it he pulled himself up while keeping low.

From his new vantage point, Angeal could see in the distance the roof of the fort's main structure. This was Angeal's target.

* * *

"What's this?" Zax wondered aloud, coming to stand in front of the stone figure of a serpent or dragon in the central area, water poured from the base of the sculpture. It looked to be important.

"That is Wutai's guardian deity, Leviathan."

Zax started at the unexpected reply to his query, and spun about to face his enemy.

Three Wutai men dropped down from the roof of the shrine.

Their captain introduced them. "We are the crescent, the Wutai army's elite unit. We appease the wrath of leviathan and smite the enemies of Wutai." He then added. "Our beloved homeland has been brutally ravaged by Shinra."

"I heard that if we could process the mako here, it would help people live better lives." Zax attempted to explain what he had been told of the matter. "But then you attacked us without even hearing us out!" Two versions of events? Zax knew that this meant somewhere the truth was being suppressed, he had a sinking feeling that he knew which side of the conflict was the more responsible.

"What do you know of the pain we suffered? ShinRa has continuously brought fear and oppression to the innocent people of Wutai." The crescent units captain rebuffed. "I would like to ask you one last thing. Are you satisfied in using your immense power to serve an evil organization like ShinRa? Does it bring you joy to torture innocent people?"

Zax bowed his head not quite able to look the man in the eyes. "That's not what I…" Zax cut himself off, it would be petty to defend his personal intentions here, this war and the suffering that war brings wasn't about his individual intentions.

"If there is any remorse in your heart then atone for your actions by joining our cause." The captain's tone was stern, but genuine. "Of course we can't pay you much, but you can use your power in the name of justice!"

Wutai was on it's last legs, there was nothing that could be done now to turn the tide. After tonight the Wutai army would be in full retreat, and soon the so called peacekeeping would set in. As for Zax, he needed to make it home, he had a life, friends in Midgar, and family back in Gongaga to whom he needed to send money. "Justice…? Is that really the case? Is it so terrible to provide mako to people and make their lives better?" Zax tried to reason. "I don't know… But I chose to serve ShinRa. Whatever happens I have to stand by that decision." He took his sword from his harness, settling into his stance as he did. Ready for the fight.

"I was foolish to think I could reason with villains." The man decided. "For those of us born and raised in Wutai, losing our land is the same as losing our lives. Hence I must eliminate you as my last duty to the land. You will now witness the wrath of the Wutai!"

Zax sidestepped the captains gunlance, and deflected shot from the captain's right hand man. But before he was freed up to make a counter attack, the third man swung for him, forcing Zax into a roll to avoid the blade of the man's lance.

Zax came up out of his roll behind the right hand man, and kicked out the man's knees. Zax then brought the flat of his blade across the man's head, knocking him out cleanly.

He then lunged into a run, avoiding the captains fire. But he had to launch himself in to a back flip over the third man who had been in pursuit of him, when the captain managed to lead his aim on Zax. When he came down, he landed atop the third man, knocking him out also. But it came at the cost of taking two rounds to the thigh.

Zax rolled clear of the captain's next few shots, and ignoring the aching pain that radiated from his leg. He charged the captain, meeting the man in a clash of strength and driving him back. Zax reached across, grabbed the crescent soldier by his tare, and lifting his foe into the air, Zax brought their heads together in an audible crack.

Zax then dropped the man, who staggered and toppled over backwards.

The fight was over. Zax stepped away, heading towards the central area's building. But he was stopped when the captain spoke up from where he lay.

"Why do you not finish me?" He asked, his voice pained and thick.

"I don't know, not in the mood I guess." Zax gave as his answer. He couldn't justify killing these men like this.

"As long as we breath we will continue to target ShinRa." The crescent captain warned him. "I promise… One day, I will have your head."

"Fine." Zax accepted that. "I'll be waiting."


	48. Chapter 48

Having made his way in towards the center of the fortress undetected. Angeal leapt from the top of a wall, on to the lower roof of the compound's main building. Rising from the roof in graceful tiled waves were barred eyebrow dormers. The bars were hardly a match for Angeal's enhanced strength.

When he ducked inside the roof past the window, he found himself in an intermediary space between the roof and the latticed ceiling.

Through the lattice he could see Zax entering via the front door, his posture boasting of confidence as he turned his head this way and that expecting an ambush.

Angeal's attention was pulled from his protegee bellow, when a tremor ran through the roof, knocking some dust free. Angeal held still, listening to see if he could hear anything more. But then from a higher level of the building, two of Wutai's anti SOLDIER monsters fell through a trap door.

Zax had to dive out of the way to avoid being trampled. But he bounced back right away wasting no time in engaging the monsters in a fight. When he confronted them, he seemed to be able to hold them off. Still Angeal needed to work fast, he didn't want to leave Zax without back up for to long.

Angeal maneuvered proficiently to place the explosives at key points around the inside of the roof. This done, he climbed the lattice ceiling to the point wear he could reach the trap door, the same through which the monsters had arrived. Making it into the second story, he placed the second lot of charges.

Looking back down to the ground floor, Angeal discovered that Zax had come out on top, he had dispatched both of the monsters. Having almost completed his own part in the mission, Angeal took out his PHS and called Zax.

"Soldier second class Zax, victorious once again!" Zax reported on answering the call.

"Good work. Now, get out of there quickly. There's only five minutes until detonation." Angeal told him.

"Understood." Zax ended the call.

Angeal was just about to swing around on to the ladder that would take him to the third and final floor of the building, when the trap door at the top of the ladder swung open, and down came a third monster. Meaner looking than the last two combined, it fell all the way down to the ground floor to where Zax was.

Angeal wasted no time climbing halfway up the ladder to toss the last of the explosives into the top floor. He then slid down the ladder, when it ended he went into freefall, drawing his sword as he came down behind the monster that had just thrown Zax clear across the room.

The creature's hulking form crumpled beneath his weapon, and Angeal turned his attention to Zax.

Seeing that Zax was not seriously injured, just knocked silly for the most part. He commented. "That's one more you owe me." Referring to the Kalm mission, where Zax had similarly lost awareness and had not been able to manage the threat without absorbing damage unnecessarily.

Zax coughed awkwardly, shook his head, then thought better of it and pinched the bridge of his nose bracingly.

A bad headache, maybe a concussion Angeal estimated. It could have been a lot worse. That monster had been in a position to kill Zax. "You lost your focus." After tonight Zax would take his place, Angeal was determined to give Zax the best chance at surviving as was possible, and that meant he couldn't afford to look the other way when Zax slipped up.

"Ah…yeah." Zax said. But only adjusted his posture defensively, he would not meet Angeal's eyes.

While Zax sat recovering, Angeal cast about for something maybe a little more encouraging to say in the situation, but Zax spoke again before anything came to him.

"Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear tear or rust on it." Zax said just short of bitingly.

"You're a little more important than my sword." Angeal offered by way of comfort. "But just a little." He then added, demonstrating a fraction of an inch with thumb and forefinger.

The joke had the effect of lifting the mood. And when Zax accepted a hand up it was done with a smile. "Thanks."

They removed themselves to a safe distance from the building, and when the charges were detonated it had the effect of toppling the adjoining wall. This gave them a clear path to the perimeter wall that the B-unit had destroyed in the first phase of the mission. After he had helped remove the bullets from Zax's leg, and after Zax had consumed a potion, they made their escape into the surrounding forestry once more.

There they meet with Lazard who had arrived to collect them. However before they could regroup with Sephiroth, his B-unit, and the helicopter. They unexpectedly came under attacked.

Zax defended their backs. While Angeal Kicked back one of the men blocking their path, and slammed the flat of his heavy sword into a second man's head. Next Angeal diverted his momentum into a turning back kick that decked the first man once more, knocking him out before he could get steady on his feet again.

The man's voice when he groaned in pain was startlingly familiar to Angeal. Looking down on the two unconscious men, Angeal recognized them by the lower halves of their faces, not covered by their helmets. The color and styling of their hair, and their build gave them away to his eyes immediately. These men looked exactly like Genesis, it made no sense, but Angeal couldn't deny what he was seeing.

"Zax! Come on!" Angeal urged his protege, not quite managing to keep the urgency from his voice. Angeal had been meaning to find an excuse to avoid returning to Midgar, this wasn't what he had envisioned, but it would do.

Zax joined Lazard and Angeal as requested. But more Genesis lookalikes descended on their position.

"Take the director to a safe place." Angeal ordered of Zax.

"Contact Sephiroth." Lazard tried to insist.

Angeal couldn't let that happen, he needed to find out what was going on with Genesis, this was his chance. And to follow this lead he needed to be alone. "Zax is more than enough." He told the director. Before any argument could be made, he ordered. "Now go."

While Zax and Lazard ran to meet with the infantry. Angeal prepared for a fight, hoping that he could get some clue as to what was happening, and wear the true Genesis might be among his lookalikes.

Instead of a fight, as soon as Lazard and Zax had left the vicinity, the Genesis copies stood down. Still Angeal glanced between them wearily. "This has something to do with Genesis doesn't it?" He wanted to know. Receiving no answers from the disconcertingly quiet echoes, he questioned further. "Where is he? Where is Genesis tell me!" Angeal demanded, desperation leaking into his voice.

Genesis's voice reached him from above. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?"

Turning his eyes up, Angeal witnessed Genesis descend from the air on a single feathered wing. Angeal couldn't mistake this man for any but the true Genesis, and instinctively he stepped forward to catch him in his arms.

For a moment they embraced without speaking. Then Genesis pulled back to ask. "Or will you follow me?" He produced a summon materia, it was a clear offer of escape.

* * *

"Angeal! Angeal!" Zax called, trying to locate his mentor.

After taking Lazard to safety, Lazard had been adamant that Zax should hurry back to assist Angeal. But this was the place where they had parted ways, and all that was here were the two warriors that Angeal had knocked out in the initial ambush. Had Angeal been subdued and captured?

Zax's didn't have long to puzzle it out before he noticed a summon materia had been tripped. The magic shock wave burst forth, charring the surrounding area.

In front of Zax had appeared Ifrit, searching with burning eyes, head bowed low beneath the weight of two great horns.

"A summon! Who called it out?" Zax demanded, but he only managed to get the attention of the summon itself.

Zax first cast blizzard, to give himself the opening he needed to step in to stab at the summon. The heat surrounding Ifrit was unbearable, even to Zax who had grown up in the tropics. And after a few swings his sword was fearing no better, the metal glowed orange out to white on the thinner cutting edges that had been bent and made dull.

Ifrit snarled, leapt into the air, and came down in flames where Zax's had stood a moment ago. Seeing that Zax's had escaped, it charged after him.

Zax kept the summon at bay with the use of magic long enough to weaken it, and just in time because he could feel that he was pushing his MP reserves.

The summon stepped in to seize him in hands as hot as coals. Zax ducked beneath its reach, then with a mighty effort, cut with his dull blade up the creature's torso.

Ifrit staggered and dropped forwards to the ground defeated. It's fall forced Zax's to step out of it's path of collapse.

Zax breathed out and stepped away to cool off.

He didn't notice when Ifrit dragged itself back up on to it's hooves, or that it cast forth a wildfire that flooded towards him. He was only saved from sustaining severer burns by 1st class Sephiroth.

* * *

Sephiroth stepped into the fray between Angeal's protegee and his foe. He deflected Ifrits fire, following through in one fluid movement he had run the summon through.

Ifrit burst into flames, and returned to the lifestream to wait for it's next summoning. It left behind a materia, which feel out of the air, and into Sephiroth's palm.

"Holy." Angeal's young charge remarked.

Sephiroth stepped past Zax, to kneel before the two unconscious warriors that still lay in the forest trail. Removing the helmet from one, Sephiroth was able to identify him. "Genesis." he said.

Lazard had thought that Zax would be back shortly with Angeal, and that he and Sephiroth should keep to the helicopter, ready to leave when their allies had rejoined them.

Sephiroth now felt he had made the right choice in refusing these orders. Angeal's charge had almost been badly burned. And had he stayed back, he would not have discovered the uncanny resemblance this impostor shared with Genesis.

"Genesis…The missing Soldier first class?" Zax asked, he came forward to see the man's face for himself.

Sephiroth removed the helmet from the second man. Doing so confirmed Sephiroth's guess, he hadn't failed to note the similarity in the lower half of both the faces of the men, even while wearing their masks.

"They're identical." Zax too observed.

"A genesis copy." This had something to do with Hollander, the scientist who had treated Genesis after the accident in the VR room. Sephiroth couldn't think of any other explanation. Adding credence to his theory, Hollander had gone missing around the same time as Genesis.

"Copy? A human copy?"

"Where's Angeal?" Sephiroth asked, his apprehension mounting.

"I thought he was fighting around here…" Zax's answered.

Sephiroth hummed, it was as he thought. "So he's gone too."

"What?" Zax said bordering on challenging, he crossed that border with his next words. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means Angeal has betrayed us as well."

"No way!" Zax's insisted. "I know what kinda guy Angeal is. And he'd never do that!"

Zax's was right in a way. Sephiroth thought as he stood, looking back over his shoulder to examine Angeal's protege. Angeal certainly was the kind of man who was loyal and as steady as a well forged sword, but to whom was he loyal? That was what Sephiroth was worried about.

"Angeal wouldn't betray us! Never!" Zax snapped.

"Good work, both of you." Lazard praised. He was waiting with the helicopter for the return of Sephiroth and Zax. "Where is Angeal?"

"Nowhere to be found. I'll explain later. The situation grows more grave by the minute. We must be prepared." Sephiroth reported.


	49. Chapter 49

Sephiroth ignored the unspoken cues from Lazard urging him to give a verbal report. The helicopter was coming over Midgar, and he still had yet to decide on what explanation he would give for Angeal's disappearance. Was Zax right? Was this somehow a misunderstanding? Sephiroth supposed they might know more, once the Turks had searched Angeal's apartment for any clue that might shed light on his intentions. If he had had any intentions. There was always the possibility, that Genesis had not given Angeal any option but to come with him. To ascertain the odds of Angeal's having deserted willingly, Sephiroth would need to hear Lazard and Zax's account of Angeal's behavior.

Sephiroth turned his attention to Angeal's charge. He sat across from Sephiroth and Lazard, head turned down to the PHS he clutched in both hands. He was young, he couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen despite his size. As far as Sephiroth knew, he had not had long to get to know Angeal on a personal basis. He didn't know Angeal, or about Angeal's relationship with Genesis. Most probably, Zax was just being willful in trusting Angeal, to naive or to stubborn to doubt his mentor. But Sephiroth couldn't help hoping that Zax was right somehow.

"We'll be landing at HQ within the hour." The pilot reported over the COMM.

* * *

Having received mail from Zax, letting em know that he was back in Midgar. Kunsel was up out of bed, showered and dressed. Ee arrived on the roof at the helipad to find a worn demoralized looking Zax, followed by the director and Sephiroth. All disembarking from the helicopter, so that the Turk pilot could fly the aircraft back to it's place at the hanger.

Notably Angeal was not with them. Kunsel wondered if that meant that Angeal had been killed during the mission, or if he had gone after Genesis.

Ignoring the others, Kunsel draped the blanket ee had brought with em over Zax's shoulders, and took his pack from him.

Together Zax and Kunsel stepped into the lift. Zax's hadn't yet said a word, but he reached for Kunsel's hand, in the same instant as Kunsel reached for his to offer some bridge of comfort.

Zax sniffed miserably his stoicism splintered, and despite being the taller of the two of them, he turned in to Kunsel to rest his brow against Kunsel's shoulder.

Kunsel dropped Zax's pack, and looped ees now free arm around ees blanketed friend in a hug. "Hey, let's get you home. A shower and a bite to eat first, then we'll talk."

Zax nodded.

"…when I made it back to the place where I last saw Angeal he was gone. Then someone summoned Ifrit, but I didn't get a look at who the summoner was. I almost beat the summon, but I…lost my focus." Zax's described the final events of the mission he had just returned from. His eyes were on the TV, but his stare was miles away as he spoke.

"I'm glad you made it back." Kunsel told Zax gently.

"Sephiroth stepped in." Zax explained. "After Ifrit was sent back to the lifestream. Sephiroth removed the masks from the two warriors that Angeal had knocked out. Both of them looked exactly like that Genesis guy, I mean exactly. And the ones I killed went in to mako burn up, just like a Soldier would. Sephiroth called the men copies."

"Scary, really scary." Kunsel commented. This had to have something to do with ShinRa science. On top what Hojo had done to Elfé and ermself, JENOVA cells, and the DMW surgery? It was just another chapter in ShinRa's history with human experimentation. And then there was the missing scientist, Hollander to consider. But what did it all mean? Was this an attempt to improve on already super Soldiers in the name of ShinRa's capital, had it been spurred on by the war? Or was it all just aimless cruelty, enacted for no more reason than to satisfy curious minds?

* * *

[From: Zax][Subject: Betrayal?][Mail: Man, what is with Angeal? How long is he gonna slack off like this? it's been a month now! Sephiroth's got it all wrong too! Lumping Angeal together with Genesis! Genesis is a deserter who took a bunch of 2nds and 3rds with him! He used his copies to attack us! Angeal would never condone something like that! He valued his SOLDIER honor more than anyone else! Ugh everything is so messed up these days! Angeal! just come back please!]

Kunsel read over the mail that Zax had sent em, on ees way back from sector 8 and Cliff's place. Zax's mail was one of a few on the subject that he had sent Kunsel. It had been a month since Zax's return from Wutai, with no resolution or leads on the Hewley situation, and seemingly no progress towards any. Zax was becoming frustrated, he had taken to venting in the meantime as a way of coping.

Kunsel typed out a reply that ee hoped would provide some small comfort, being sure to make it sound as if ee didn't know of Angeal's probably desertion, in case anyone got a hold of Zax's PHS. Ee hit send while ee made ees way to the SOLDIER lounge in hopes of catching Zax.

[From: Kunsel][Recipient: Zax][Subject: What I think about Angeal.][Mail: Every first class SOLDIER has a quirk or three, but I think Angeal has a lot of common sense and is a trustworthy fellow. Lets face it Genesis never found group activities appealing, so Angeal is, in fact, the spiritual leader of SOLDIER. I've got a lot of respect for him too. And I envy you for getting to work with him so often.]

The official media story was that General Hewley's tour in Wutai had been extended. But to anyone in the know it was clear he had gone after Genesis. For that choice, Kunsel couldn't blame Angeal. If it had been Zax's in Genesis's place, Kunsel knew that ee would do much the same.

As for Genesis? Kunsel was still wrapping ees brain around the idea of human copies. What Zax had told em when ee had returned that night, about how he had seen two, possibly more, men who looked exactly like the missing 1st class Genesis, It was eerie.

Kunsel had contacted Cliff about it. And when ee'd been to Cliff's workshop just before, Cliff had assured em that he had in turn reported it to AVALANCHE.

According to Cliff, AVALANCHE had sent teams to observe both Tamblin and Banora, the hometown of genesis. The teams had been dispatched to look into ees report. All they had turned up so far by questioning the Banora locals, was that Genesis had made a return at some point, during this brief appearance he had lead a massacre. The dead all had one thing in common, they had all participated in something called 'project G', the casualties included Genesis's own parents.

Kunsel hoped AVALANCHE had taken the report as seriously as they where leading em to believe. Because according to mails sent and received just in the last quarter of an hour, on the clone of Scarlet's PHS, that Kunsel had acquired. A gelnika was being armed in the hanger for a carpet bombing, in preparation for a mission. A mission that had temporarily been put into limbo, because Sephiroth had declined to participate.

If Sephiroth was refusing the mission, then Kunsel was betting it had everything to do with Angeal and Genesis, and in all likelihood their hometown of Banora. After all, why send an armed Gelnika from Midgar all the way to Tamblin ,the only other site related to the two generals, where they already had three Gelnika?

With Sephiroth unavailable. Kunsel suspected Lazard would assign Zax as Sephiroth's replacement, in order to keep knowledge of the situation among as few people as possible. Kunsel emself only knew what ee knew, because Zax was a talker.

"Hey." Kunsel drew the attention of a 2nd sitting at the table in the SOLDIER lounge. "Have you seen Zax?"

"He was just here a few minutes ago." The 2nd replied. "He should be back soon."

"Do you know where he is?" Kunsel asked.

"He got a call, then went to see Lazard just after Sephiroth. I haven't seen him leave so he's probably still in a meeting."

"Thanks." Just as ee had predicted.

Kunsel hastily sent a warning for AVALANCHE to Cliff, informing them that Banora was possibly in danger.

Ee couldn't let Banora become another Kalm, ee wouldn't abandon the people who had survived Genesis's massacre. Banora might be destroyed in the coming mission, there was little ee could do about that. But it would not become it's peoples grave.

The reply ee received to ees warning, was an urgent order to stall the mission, while AVALANCHE evacuated Banora.

With Zax's help, Kunsel was positive ee could do something to buy AVALANCHE some time. Taking out ees PHS ee called Zax.

"Hello?" Came Zax's voice.

"Yeah, this is Kunsel, have you read my mail?" Ee asked to give emself a moment to come up with a plan.

"Not yet, I'll read it later, I'm kinda in a meeting right now…" Zax explained.

"Ah, gotcha. Hey can I talk to you after that though?" Kunsell crossed ees fingers, ees plan hinged on Zax agreeing to this.

"Well… if you keep it short, I guess. I haven't got much time."

Kunsel suppressed the relief ee felt, and instead projected casual in to ees next words. "Yeah yeah, it'll be short, I'll be right outside the briefing room."

"Hey, Zax." Kunsel greeted ees best friend, when Zax emerged from the briefing room. "What do you say we go down to sector eight?" Ee could depend on Zax to make time for em ee thought to emself as ee chattered, and the mission couldn't proceed without its captain. "Let's head over." All that was left for Kunsel to do, was find an excuse to slip away so that ee could meet with Cliff and confirm the evacuation of Banora. Ee inwardly apologized to Zax, this was sabotage, there where no two ways around it. But people's lives where on the line, it needed to be done. "You should always do as much as you can before an assignment so you have no regrets."


	50. Chapter 50: Part II Premier

Zax frowned at the mail Kunsel had sent him not to long ago, it didn't sound like em at all, Zax was worried. He knew that their was a bone of contention between Kunsel and Aeris, neither of them wanted to give him up to the other when Zax had free time. But this was a bit beond what Zax expected from a squabble. Kunsel had sounded hurt, disparage, even possessive, as unflattering as that was.

Aeris was leaning forward, towards him. Peering at Zax's face as if to read his expression.

He had just received a call from Sephiroth, before he had looked at his mail, Sephiroth had asked him to come in to headquarters. But now Zax had another reason for needing to get back. He parted with Aeris, giving her a wave on his way out of the derelict church, keeping it up until she disappeared behind the two massive doors.

He wanted to talk things out with Kunsel, they needed to have a heart to heart. He wanted to assure his friend, but wondered how to go about it, should he be candid about his own feelings on the matter? The thought made him sweat, but if he expected honesty and communication, he knew it was only right that he offer it himself.

After all, Kunsel's specialty was keeping secrets, so far staying tight lipped had kept em alive. Zax knew that as a result, Kunsel struggled sometimes to forgo what had become a survival instinct. Even when it would serve em better to be open. Kunsel had obviously been trying to keep this to emself, until it had tumbled out unpolished without any grace. Zax hadn't known it was bothering Kunsel like this. So Zax decided, it was up to him to broach the thing plainly.

Still though the idea of speaking the truth that he himself had been harboring was scary. It wasn't even a special occasion, but somehow it felt like it was now or never.

* * *

"Sir." Kunsel announced ees presence on entering the briefing room.

Lazard's replacement, and superior in the chain of command, Heidegger. Sat reclined in one of the rooms office chairs, he eyed Kunsel from beneath bushy brows. "Your request to captain the Fort Condor mission, has been approved. Get your things together, and assignee a unit. Katana of the Turks will be your handler."

Kunsel blinked behind the visor of ees helmet. Ees request had been approved? Ee'd almost given up applying for missions at Fort Condor, let alone in the position of captain. On top of that, it was a simple reactor inspection. Ee had been waiting for an opportunity like this for years, ee could hardly believe ees luck.

"Understood." Kunsel said.

Fort Condor, if ee could get up that mountain, ee would know if Trader, Sawyer, and the others had survived the Kalm bombing.

"You leave tonight." Heidegger dismissed em.

Kunsel got right to making preparations, organizing the team ee would take with em, even as ee packed. Kunsel first searched the available 1st class operatives, looking for Zax's profile, so that ee could send Zax an official invite to accompany the unit. Ee needed to apologize to Zax for the inexcusable mail ee had sent earlier, and wanted to meet up with him in person to make it a proper apology. But Zax's profile was not among the list, ee realized that Zax must have been assigned a mission already. Searching anew for Zax's ID, ee found that Zax was assigned to Sephiroth's unit, they were due for departure to Nibelheim before the day was out.

Zax's assignment conflicted with ees own deployment order for that night. Kunsel was crestfallen, but shrugged it off. It happened, Zax was currently the only other 1st ShinRa had in Midgar aside from General Sephiroth, so he was kept busy.

Kunsel rallied emself, ee could at least see Zax's before his departure. With this in mind, Kunsel now packed and ready for ees own assignment, left the apartment for the floor above. Hoping to spot Zax.

Ee found Zax right away. He was waiting in the hall outside the lift for Sephiroth and the rest of Sephiroth's unit. Arms crossed and looking frustrated or upset.

"Oh, hey Zax." Kunsel started. "I heard you were going on a new assignment with Sephiroth." Ee said tentatively as ee stepped from the lift.

Zax arms loosened from their fold, falling to his sides. But he looked no more relaxed.

"I've also received new orders to inspect the mako reactor at Fort Condor." Kunsel went on. "Looks like we won't see each other for a while…" Ee told Zax feeling a touch chagrined.

"Yeah I guess this is goodbye…" Zax added, eyes cast down.

"Hey." Kunsel said, tone soothing. "Why the long face?" Then attempting to lift ees friends spirits some, ee asked lightheartedly. "Are you that sad to see me go?"

"I'm sad because…" Zax started, he struggled with his words a moment then spoke. "…I love you man!" He confessed, voice a firm whisper.

Kunsel stifled ees almost startle at this answer. Not having expected it, ee was unsure how to interpret it. Where had that come from? They where often and openly sentimental with one another it was true, but always there was an element of jesting to these moments. "Aww I didn't know you ca-" Ee began teasingly, but stopped abruptly when another thought occurred to em.

Had Zax been in earnest just now? It sure seamed like it, there was no cheeky smile finding its place on Zax face, no counter teasing either. Ee diden't want to make fun if Zax was bearing his heart. Anxiety welled up in em at that thought. The flight instinct kicking in, ees face felt hot, and ees fingers in ees gloves where numb to all but pins and needles. Alarms sounded through ees head, and mind going back to the last mail ee had sent, ee blurted. "Hey! Quit joking around! It's that girl in the slums you're thinking about!"

Zax's smile when he lifted his head, was still somewhat forlorn. But there was a measure of wryness there too.

Kunsel winced inwardly. Ee'd wanted to amend the things ee'd said in that mail, and ee had wanted to offer comfort when ee had seen that Zax's mood was off. Not make things worse. Attempting to salvage the situation, ee suggested. "You still have some time, right? You should go see her before you leave." Zax could make friends with whoever he wanted without being made to feel guilty, and he certainly didn't need Kunsel's permission. Kunsel knew that, and ee wanted Zax to know that ee understood that too. Ee'd acted impulsively before, but ee wouldn't let it happen again. While it was true that ee wasn't fond of Aeris, ee was sometimes jealous of her even. Ee at least counted her, unlike boot licker Luxiere, as a good and trustworthy friend to Zax. Truthfully Kunsel appreciated Zax's generous approach to friendship, despite ees occasional bout of worry or envy.

The last thing ee wanted was to send Zax off to his mission, with any kind of muddled feelings between them.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain everything to Sephiroth." Kunsel assured, ee needed to be here to wait for ees own unit to show, so it was no trouble. Beside that, ee needed some time and space to emself, to get ees own thoughts and feelings in order.

Kunsel breathed out a long breath after Zax departed, then ee laughed to emself. Now ee was the one standing around looking melancholy. Ee linked ees fingers and pushed ees palms outwards in a stretch, determined to exercise the residual anxiety from beneath ees skin.

Zax had said he loved em just now. It should have been a wonderful thing, and it was, planet knew Kunsel had hoped Zax's feelings might be as strong for emself as ees own were for Zax. But then the likelihood that Zax had meant his words as a romantic confession, that threw all kinds of spanners in the works. Kunsel didn't know how ee should go about explaining emself on that matter. Kunsel just wasn't suited for romance, everything about em was at odds with that kind of relationship. It did nothing for em other than to make em feel inadequate, at a lose, and cause em tension. Ee would much prefer to maintain the friendship between Zax and emself. As ees best friend Zax was already the most important person in ees life, no romance required. Ee just hoped that ees friendship would be enough for Zax, was that selfish to want for though?

Ee was drawn away from ees thoughts, when Jet and Mess the two 2nds ee had chosen for ees unit, arrived and lined up before em.

"Ay Kunsel." Mess greeted.

Jet also lifted a hand and gave a nod.

Mess and Jet had been Zax's old 3rd class flatmates, they had remained friends of both Zax and Kunsel, so they did without the usual formalities between the members of a unit and the unit's captain.

"It's a standard mako reactor inspection." Kunsel told them. "The non standard part of the assignment? It's the Condor reactor, which means anti ShinRa sentiment in abundance. Aswell as a sensitive habitat for bird life to be considered. I want to trust you to practice the utmost discipline while we're on duty, no offensive action will be taken, unless it's by my express permission." Kunsel emphasized this last point, then finished by saying. "Have your kit and bedding ready. See you both tonight."

"See you then." Jet said in parting.

Mess waved himself and Jet off on their way to the lifts.

With time to emself Kunsel first checked ees mail, then composed a message for Zax.

[From: Kunsel] [Recipient: Zax][Subject: Falling apart][Mail: Those copies Hollander made that attacked ShinRa… Did you know that director Lazard financed Hollander with money he embezzled from the company? Seems revenge against the company was motivation for both of them. I can understand Hollander wanting revenge but why would Lazard? He climbed up the ladder when he was still young. And he was always a decent guy. What would he have had against the company? I do remember him writing about "ill blood" in one of his mails. Speaking of climbing up, the president's son has already made vice president. You think Lazard was after the VP's Chair?]

Kunsel returned ees PHS to ees pocket. Ee had worded ees mail so as not to incur any risk of being discovered as a spy. But what ee had said was true, ee hadn't anticipated Lazard's piece in all this, not until he had gone missing a few months ago in february. Ee hadn't confirmed it, but Kunsel suspected Lazard was in fact related to president ShinRa, possibly an estranged son. That would explain why Lazard's appearance had struck em as familiar, he did look a bit like his younger batter favored brother Rufus, if Rufus was indeed his brother.

Kunsel was reading the ShinRa News mail, regarding a budget hike for the weapons development department. When Zax returned, stepping off the lift and coming right over to em.

"Oh you're back." Kunsel greeted, a little unsure about what ee should say still. Should ee address the awkward note they had parted on just before? "You're in luck Sephiroth isn't here yet." Ee told Zax instead.

"Few, I beat him then. He called to ask me to meet him at headquarters."

"So what are you gonna do? Are you just gonna wait here?"

"I have no regrets!" Zax told Kunsel without hesitation.

Kunsel was confused for a moment, until ee realized Zax was referencing something ee had said offhandedly years ago. Ee couldn't keep the smile from ees lips.

"Thanks for everything." Zax went on, his tone sincere. "Lets finish our respective assignments quickly and then meet up again in Midgar." Zax sounded determined about this.

"Will do. Until we meet again!" Kunsel agreed enthusiastically to the plan. Ee wasn't sure what Zax was thinking, but ee was glad that there was no resentment between them.

Just then, Kunsel caught sight of Cloud Strife from the infantry, looking about the corner of the SOLDIER lounge area. Recalling Cloud's name on the list of those included in the unit that Sephiroth had assigned. Ee pointed Cloud out to Zax, addressing Cloud by the nickname bestowed by the 2nds. "Puff Trouble's on Sephiroth's unit with you right? He looks a little lost, he could probably use some help."

"On it." Zax said. He started towards the cadet, who had ducked back about the corner when Kunsel had spoted him. But before Zax reached the SOLDIER lounge, he turned on his heel to quote LOVELESS in a melodramatic fashion. "I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing that you'll be here!" Saluting he spun back around and turned the corner.


	51. Chapter 51

Once the tents were stowed, Kunsel stood by while Mess and Jet climbed into the helicopter.

Stepping up after them, ee asked of their Turk pilot Katana. "All set for liftoff?"

"Ready to go." Katana confirmed. He then asked. "How's Zax keeping?"

"I'll let him speak for himself." Kunsel replied. "But I saw him off earlier today, and he seemed to be in good cheer."

Katana took them up into the skies of Midgar. And with the flight ahead of them, Kunsel settled in to listen to one of the playlists ee kept on ees PHS.

It was approaching two in the morning by time Katana next spoke, his voice coming over the COMM. "We're coming over the mine now. Won't be much longer till arrival at Condor."

Sure enough the lights of the condor reactor came into view within the hour. Kunsel had seen it from afar before when flying over the area, ee had heard about the place from Kalm miners as a child, and ee had studied photos taken by other units assigned here. But once Katana brought them down, ee finally understood the true scale and state of the place.

The reactor and the tapping of mako, had clearly had a terrible effect on the habitat. Like the land around any other reactor the mountain was virtually bare, and the soil erosion that had occurred in the absence of trees and their root systems was sever, making the mountain treacherously steep.

Katana stepped from the helicopter, and came to stand by Kunsel to looking up at the unwieldy sight. "Strange sorta place."

"I hear the mountain used to be a lot broader, but without a root structure to depend on this is what's left. It's just clinging to the reactor's siphon system now."

"So that's what it's about."

Together the unit made quick work of setting up camp. Katana came to crouch beside Kunsel to pitch the last side of the second tent. While he did this, he pointed out quietly. "They're watching us." He motioned to the mountain with a glance in it's direction.

Kunsel didn't doubt it. "Light a fire, so they know we're not attempting to hide." Kunsel instructed.

Katana nodded, and had Mess and Jet fetch wood and dry grass for tinder, he left Kunsel to hammer the last corner down so that he could prepare a site for the fire.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go up and see if I can talk to anyone, I'll be leaving Katana in charge." Kunsel decided when ee joined the others around the camps fire.

Katan passed a cup of hot carob to Kunsel, then suggested. "You should rest for tomorrow. Jet can take the first watch."

"It's like he says." Jet chimed in.

"Cheers team." Kunsel thanked them. While ee drank ees hot drink, ee watched the lights of Condor's reactor blink on and off in the dark sky. Tomorrow ee would discover if Trader was alive, or if she had been dead all this time. Ee'd been wishing to visit Condor since Kalm's destruction, ee had been thirteen then, ee was turning twenty next month. Ee should be prepared, but now that the truth was just a sleep away, ee didn't feel so brave.

Ees PHS buzzing in ees pocket startled em from the track ees mind had been on. Getting up from ees place by the fire, Kunsel ducked inside the tent ee would be sharing with Katana, before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Heya. Kunsel!" Zax sounded out of breath.

"Zax! How are you?"

"Faaa it's been an ordeal getting to Nibelheim. During a heavy storm we ran into a Nibel dragon, and I mean that in the most literal sense. But Sephiroth, fewww he took care of it just like that, impressive stuff. The truck was totaled though, so we're currently going it on foot. And it's still raining like aqualung this side, might as well swim up to Nibelheim. But I think Cloud at least is glad, Poor fulla was motion sick from the ride. Better luck your side?"

"Dry as a bone." Kunsel reported. "Got a fire going and everything." Ee teased. "Your cousin's here too." Ee glanced through the tent door, over towards Katana. Covering the receiver ee asked. "Anything you want me to pass on? It's Zax."

In contrast with his very adult appearance, Katana flipped Kunsel's PHS the bird.

Kunsel replayed the message, saying. "He wishes you good luck."

"Sounds like him alright." Zax's tone was facetious.

Kunsel was tempted to address the subject that they had parted on. It would be easier via a call, but ee knew it really was something they should talk about in person. Besides ee needed to take one thing at a time, ee was already worried about what ee would learn when ee climbed mount Condor in the morning. So instead ee suggested. "Hey, I gotta turn in. But call when you reach the inn?" They would discuss their relationship when they next saw each other. But before that, Kunsel knew ee needed to be honest with Zax about who ee really was, the moment to tell all had been fast approaching since they had parted in Midgar. If Zax could accept the truth about em, then they would have something strong to continue with.

"Will do!" Zax agreed.

"Thanks for calling." Kunsel told ees friend before they ended the call. Ee was still nerviness about the coming day, for more then one reason now. But ee felt unexpectedly centered somehow, the call had put em at ease even while it had given em an additional concern.

Zax's call came at daybreak.

Kunsel jolted awake, and had ees PHS to ees ear in the next moment. "Uh…yeah?" Ee asked groggily.

"You were sleeping weren't you." Zax said softly.

"I asked you to call." Kunsel excused, ees voice clearing. "Besides I needed to be up in a few minutes, and a call from a friend is a better wake up then an alarm." Kunsel noted that Katana had already awoken and had left the tent, so ee didn't need to whisper.

"What you got planned for today?"

"Hiking up this ruddy great mountain."

"Oh yeah? We're heading up mount Nibel at dawn tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, good job finding reception that far out."

"There's some patchy reception here at the inn, and by the water tower too." Then he went on. "It's funny being here, I mean we've been near here before, but actually seeing the village years later is sorta surreal. Weathers come right thank Shiva, so it's actually nice, rustic charm and all that. It's Cloud's hometown too so he knows the ropes."

"No kidding? Good for him." Kunsel paused. Steeling emself for what ee had to say next. "Hey ah, I need to tell you something. Are you alone?"

"Yeah." Zax assured. "You ok? It sounds major."

Heart thudding painfully, and ees hand shaking about ees PHS. Kunsel began to speak, not allowing emself a moment in which to second guess ees decision. "I want you to know, so that you can take it in to consideration when we meet up next, to talk about us. I'm an Avalanchs spy." Ee finished plainly.

What followed was a long quiet from Zax's end. But at last he spoke. "Hah wow, yeah that's major alright. But it's ok, it's ok with me I mean it." There was conviction in his words. "It doesn't change how…I feel about you."

Ee could hear Katana calling for em, but put off responding.

Kunsel laughed freely. Ee felt light with relief, ees trust had been well placed. "I couldn't ask for better if I was dreaming even, I'm lucky to have you Zax. Thank you."

"Kunsel, come on. We have to start thinking about getting up to that reactor." Katana called again.

"Is that my cuz, can't you tell him to cool his heals while we have a moment?" Zax grumbled.

"Yeah. But he's right, I gotta get going up this track, especially if i'm going to beat you back to Midgar. You be sure to get dry and eat a proper breakfast ok? I'll mail you latter."

"Ok, I'll call later too if I can find stable reception."

"Hear from you then."

After ending the call. Kunsel collected what ee would need including ees sword, a summon materia, and a stun materia. On exiting the tent, Kunsel found Katana outside by the helicopter, binoculars to his eyes surveying the mountain.

"Any change?" Kunsel asked.

"No, the only disturbance all night was some monsters drawn to the camp. Mess ran them off with some pots and pans."

Kunsel snorted, it was just as well ee was a heavy sleeper. "I'll call if I need backup."

"Make sure you do. My cousin would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't bring you back to base in one piece."

The track was a tough one, and sticking to cover made it slow going. This was made the worse by the obstacle of dangerous exposed siphon piping, a few of which were damaged.

During the climb, Kunsel noted that ee came across a few instances of discarded wood planks and stakes scattered down the slopes. There was something about their arrangement that was less than random, but ee didn't learn why this was until ee reached the first lookout tower.

At the towers base where planks propped up by the stakes like a gate. The lookout in the tower must have anticipated Kunsel's arrival, because when ee stepped out from cover to make the jump for the next ledge. The wooden gate gave way, the lookout having triggered it's giving way, and from behind the gate tumbled a dozen heavy rocks.

Kunsel sprang out of the way, and caught a handhold off the path that the rocks took, they clattered down past em landing in a heap where ee had been standing. The planks and stakes ee had seen during ees climb, where the remainder of old tristone traps ee realized.

With a swing of ees legs, Kunsel rounds up on to the ledge, ee was about to lift ees hands in a non hostile gesture. But ee was instead forced to leap back down again on to the unsteady pile of rocks below, when ee was shot at from the lookout tower.

"I only want to talk!" Kunsel tried.

"The lifestream can have you for all I care" The man in the lookout retorted. "These people don't want your kind here."

Kunsel realized the man must be a haired mercenary. Condor was a close neighbor to ShinRa's headquarters in Midgar, on top of that Condor was small not like Wutai. So while the Kalmish people, and the original community of rangers that had tended the sanctuary where of a hardy kind. Holding out against the planet's best funded military, was the kind of task that really did require any and all assistance.

But ee wasn't going to have a show at talking to a hired gun, and a stun spell wasn't going to reach the shooter from here. However there was another option, it was risky on ees own part, but it was a lot better then staying stranded in this position.

Producing ees summon materia, Kunsel channeled the wave of MP needed, then tossed the sphere into the air where it gathered ees MP to itself. Ee felt the casting take hold, subtracting magical power from em, until ee hardly had anything left to offer the summon. But when the energy burst forth after it had gathered, Kunsel found ee had gotten away with just a blood nose.

The magical shock wave erupted over the side of the mountain, obliging Kunsel to duck below the Rocky ledge that ee stood beneath. Then soaring overhead, a fiery gust heated ees skin, flames licking about in the air. A stream of the flame broke away, faster and hotter then the orange trail it left in it's wake. When the white hot light subsided, it was to reveal the form of a bird.

Kunsel took advantage of the moment in which the lookout was distracted, shooting at the phoenix, to launch ees sword at the watch tower where it lodged in one of the legs of the tower. With the phoenix still holding the mercenaries attention, Kunsel rounded up on to the ledge above. From there it was a short dash to the base of the tower, where ee jumped for the grip of ees sword. Using ees momentum ee swung up and into the tower, kicking the gun out of the man's hands, even before ee had hit the ground.

The man jabbed at em, aiming for ees mouth. Kunsel turned with the hit, and capturing the man's arm, using the hold to turn and flip him over ees shoulder. The man hit the towers platform with a thud and a grown.

"I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else occupying this fort." Kunsel told the gunner.

The man grimaced, but gave up struggling.

Seeing that the gunner would give em no more trouble. Kunsel was then free to extinguish the spell that had summoned the phoenix, the great fiery bird erupted into ash.

Kunsel next took the man's COMM from his belt, and opening the channel declared to anyone listening. "My name's Kunsel. I'm not here for a fight. I want to talk to a woman named Jaská Raven."

"We make no deals with ShinRa." Came the reply.

"I have one of your mercenaries here. I can return him to you unharmed, if I can meet with Jaská."

There was an extended silence, before Kuncel received an answer to this. "Jaská is willing to meet with you, come to the summit."

Jaská Raven was alive, ee's aunt had survived the Kalm bombing. Just like that years worth of not knowing had been dispelled in a wash of relief. Between this news, and the call ee had had with Zax earlier, Ee felt like singing ee was in such high spirits.


	52. Chapter 52

At the mountains summit, stood the enormous reactor. Wedged in beside it like a doorstep, was a wooden shed, that Kunsel guessed represented the front entrance to an underground living arrangement.

When Kunsel and ees hostage arrived outside this shed, four burly individuals awaited them, along with Trader who rested against a crutch. She was dressed in a red coat the sleeves pushed up her forearms, a blue felted hat beneath which her braided hair was more salt than pepper, and work pants and gloves.

"Well? You asked to meet me?" Traders voice like ees own was smoke damaged. Her tone was careful, testing even.

Kunsel cleared ees throat, giving emself a moment to fight down the impulse to embrace the woman. "Can we step inside?" Ee asked. Ee didn't want a Turk watching from the ground when they talked, even if that Turk was Katana.

"Your weapons and materia stay outside." Was Trader's demand.

That wouldn't look to bad from the ground Kunsel supposed. After all ee was SOLDIER, Condor could have had ten strong people waiting for em, and ee would still outmatch them unarmed. Relenting to this condition, Kunsel removed the sword from ees harness, driving it into the dirt at ees feet. Ee then places the two materia ee had with em beside the sword.

Satisfied, Trader motioned for the others to stand aside, to let Kunsel pass.

Once inside the shed, Kunsel let ees hostage go. The man hastily backed away, and was taken down a ladder in the ground.

While they went Kunsel Removed ees helmet and balaclava.

Traders eyes searched em, and her lips worked around unvoiced words. It didn't take her long. Kunsel had only just got ees helmet tucked under ees arm, and lifted ees face to her, when she asked like she was afraid of being wrong. "Siege?"

"I go by Kunsel now." Ee told her. Ee felt the straight line of ees mouth dissolve into a wobbly smile.

Trader had the others leave, assuring them that she would be alright. When it was Just the two of them, She came forward. "I thought you had been killed all those years ago." Removing a work glove, she lifted her hand to brush first the unscarred, then the scared sides of ees face gently with the back of roughened fingers. She sniffed tearily. "But you're alive, and you've grown up to be so handsome."

Kunsel held her sinewy wrist in ees hand, ees hold feather light.

She stepped back then. "What I don't understand, is why you wear a ShinRa uniform." Her tone had turned guarded once more, but even so she was waiting for an explanation, trusting em to have one.

"What I'm going to say, absolutely must stay between us." Kunsel warned. "If this information gets out, even in the form of a rumor. It will put not only myself, but my friends, and those I work for, at even greater risk of being discovered by ShinRa."

Trader snorted. "Whatever you've gotten into, I won't be letting ShinRa ticket you on it." She then added. "I thought I had sent you to your death when I realized the mines where the only viable way out." Her eyes traced ees scares. "Now that I know you somehow survived, the last thing I'd do is put you in danger."

Kunsel nodded. "Then it's safe to say, I'm not and never have been with ShinRa as far as I can avoid it."

Trader breathed out deeply, her posture noticeably more relaxed. "That, is a relief." She lifted her eyes to em, and smiled the same way she always had. "So this uniform, and that unit at the base of the mountain?" Trader asked no longer testing, but genuinely interested. She leaned in the shed's only windowsill to gaze down at the camp.

Kunsel leaned back in the window beside her. "After Kalm…I fell in with an anti ShinRa mercenary organization, since then I've been working as a spy inside Soldier."

"Mercenary organization? Spy work?"

"Avalanche they're called."

"I've heard of Avalanche, they're the ones Wutai brought on to help them hold out against ShinRa back during the war. They're also the ones that attacked Junon and Midgar February last year." Trader frowned. "They tried to hijack Junon's canon, in order to destroy Midgar. And again attacked Junon February this year too."

"They never intended to use the canon, it was a ruse. I wouldn't align myself with a group that would do to Midgar, what was done to Kalm." Kunsel insisted.

"A young woman came here seeking sanctuary late last year. She said she had worked for Avalanche, but that she had betrayed them. They had attacked her in retaliation."

"Young woman? Who?"

"You're not going to set Avalanche on her trail?"

"No, she chose to leave, that's her right. Aunt, you can trust me."

"Chelsea Cliff." Trader answered.

At the mention of Chelsea's name, Kunsel was on alert. Chelsea Cliff had gone missing almost a year earlier. The last time Kunsel had seen her, had been during the December month festivities, ee had been with Zax on their way to see the decorated tree in West Park.

"Avalanche's current leader is my close friend. Both of us survived and were saved from ShinRa captivity by Avalanche. She would never condone Chelsea being attacked or retained against her will, those can't have been official orders." Ee sighed. "But I have no doubt that Chelsea's account of her ordeal was the truth, there's rotten apples in every fruit bowl." Ee said thinking of Fuhito.

Having turned away from the window, Trader reached over to squeeze Kunsel's hand in her own below the level of the sill. "A lot's happened to you these years it seems."

"A lot has happened to all of us aunt." Ee steered the conversation on. "I volunteered for this mission, mainly because it was my only means of coming here to see if you had made it out of Kalm. But I am on assignment officially, I need to call the unit. Katana and the others are good people, you can be sure they will inspect the reactor and leave, nothing more. They won't harass, or go twisting any arms. I chose them for this assignment for their character."

"I had hoped, when I first recognized you, that you had come to stay. But as a spy for Avalanche, you'll be leaving with that unit." It wasn't a question, she clearly knew Kunsel's intentions. "You're like your mother, you even look a lot like she did at your age. Though it was probably her undoing, I couldn't fault her for choosing to do what she did, set on chasing the ever elusive truth as she was."

Trader had always been proud of her younger sister. Despite that Jemnezmy hadn't fallen into the Raven clan's tradition of item and weapons forging, instead opting to peruse investigative journalism. Kunsel just hoped that that same pride, or at least understanding, extended to emself also. But ee did point out. "You're influence hasn't been lost on me." Ee directed her attention to the mythrill stud in ees ear.

Trader examined the item. "Well done, but it's a petite thing…" She said like a challenge.

"You should see the sword I forged for Zax!" Ee then said. "I've made a life for myself in Midgar, and I need to get back there, I'm waiting on someone."

"So that's how it is." Trader elbowed em.

"Speaking of which. Swayer, did she…?"

"Yes, she made it to Condor as well thank Gaia. She's on a supply run right now. She'll be none to pleased to know she missed you."

Kunsel was glad to know that ees aunt had had Swayer by her side when she thought she had lost em. "I'll try to visit again." Kunsel offered, once ee had mailed Katana to tell the unit to come up. "I'll bring Zax with me."

"Zax is the name of this someone you referred to?"

"Zax Fair, we met in nineteen ninety seven when we were both thirteen. We've been best friends since. Actually, Katana the Turk with my unit is his cousin."

"I'm glad to know that you've had an ally at your side since Kalm. Zax, Avalanche, your friends, Midgar, a new name and face even…You really have made a life for yourself haven't you. I suppose I hardly know you at this point." She smiled and seemed to be satisfied with what ee had told her. "I better let the others know that your unit is permitted to come up and inspect the reactor." She took her COMM from inside her jacket. "Plus, if they get their inspection done now, it'll get ShinRa off our doorstep for a bit, long enough for an uninterrupted nesting season this coming spring."

When Trader had relayed the message that ees unit was permitted on the mantain, to someone who would inform the Condor lookouts. Kunsel asked. "Is it possible to talk to Chelsea?"

Trader returned her attention to her COMM, asking for Chelsea. Then she passed the COMM to Kunsel.

"Hello?" Came Chelsea's familiar voice.

"It's Kunsel. Your father's been worried since you left."

"Kunsel!? You're on assignment in Condor at last." She guessed. "Then this is an opportunity to get a message from here to Midgar. Listen tell my father I'm safe, please Kunsel. But only he and yourself can know I'm here, I can't risk being found. And I don't want to jeopardize my fathers assignment."

"I understand, I won't breath a word to anyone but your father."

"Let him know, that I had to leave because I couldn't spy on the Turks any longer. And invite him to join me when he's completed his own assignment."

"He'll get the message." Kunsel promised. "But, what happened? Are you ok?"

"What happened…I just realized that I couldn't carry on that way, feeling like I did about Rude. But I also couldn't go to be with him that night under the tree, we are enemies technically…"

Kunsel said nothing, she had not asked for ees thoughts on the matter.

"…However even if that hadn't been the case, we would never work out in this lifetime. He cared for me, but he didn't love me the same way that I loved him." She returned her focus to her initial request. "Thank you for taking my message to my father in advance, it means a lot." She then ended the connection.

"We should get ready to meet my unit." Kunsel advised, when ee returned the COMM to Trader.

She motioned for Kunsel to follow her in stepping away from the window. "Take care, Kunsel." She told em using ees chosen name. She looped her free arm around em in a hug.

Without hesitation, Kunsel wrapped ees arms around her shoulders.

They stayed like that a moment, then stepped apart without a word, when they heard the sound of the unit's helicopter approaching to land.

"I'll go guide them in." Kunsel said. Ee replaced ees balaclava and helmet.

"And I want to supervise the inspection." Trader voiced, leading the way outside.

While Mess and Jet piled back into the helicopter, after the inspection had been completed. Katana talked with Trader, reporting. "Everything's in order with the reactor itself. But the siphon system is a hazard, on our way up I noticed some landslide damage to the parts that have become exposed. I understand the people here don't want any ShinRa presence on the mountain, so would it be more acceptable to have a crew deliver replacement parts? You'll be payed for your repair work."

"I don't know about that Katana. It sounds like a good solution at face value, but we'll have to deliberate, and go over any fine print." Was trader's prudent response.

While they talked, Kunsel collected ees sword and stun materia. But ee hesitated to take with em ees summon materia, ee decided to leave it like a belated housewarming gift. Trader too had made a life for herself since Kalm, so it seemed appropriate.

Kunsel was the last one to step up into the helicopter, and ee waved as they lifted off.

Trader returned the gesture, waving em on with her free arm.

Once Condor was out of sight, Kunsel settled down and took ees PHS from ees pocket to call Zax. However ee only got a prerecorded message, that informed em that the person ee was trying to reach was out of range, and to please try again later. Ee guessed Zax must still be in Nibelheim or there about, where the reception was notoriously patchy. Ee resolved to mail the other once ee returned to Midgar, if Zax wasn't already back by then.

It was in the early hours of the morning before they made it back to base. Knowing that the unaugmented Katana had had the least opportunity for rest among them, Kunsel relieved ees unit as soon as they touched down. "I'll take care of the report." Ee assured.

After returning to ees and Zax's apartment for a shower. Kunsel decided to walk to Cliffs workshop, while ee typed up ees report.

Once ee had sent ees report in, ee started on a new message. This one was for Zax. [To: Zax][Subject: blank][Mail: Working hard at your assignment, I assume. Guess it was longer than we thought it would be…] Ee saved the mail to ees drafts, when ee arrived outside Cliffs workshop.

"Back from assignment?" Cliff asked. He was sweeping up outside his place, and had noticed Kunsel arriving.

"Yes. Actually, I have news I wanted to deliver in person."

Cliff leaned on his broomstick to listen.

"While I was at condor, I learned that my aunt and her significant other survived Kalm."

"So they made it after all! I'm happy for you, that must be a relief."

Kunsel smiled. "That's not all I discovered. As it turns out Chelsea made her way to Condor. She safe's, and she gave me a message for you."

At this news Cliff had stood up straight with surprise. "My baby's ok!" He whispered. This was the first news the father had had of his daughter.

"She wanted me to tell you, that she left because she couldn't carry out her mission. She said that when your mission is over, you should join her."

"I'd go now if I could." Cliff admitted. Then he said. "I've got an update for you too. In August, apparently our leader headed a mission in the slums."

"Elfé was in Midgar recently!?" It was Kunsel's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, she was after a new target. The aim of the operation was to secure a young woman named Aeris Gainsborough, before the Turks could capture her. But I'm told the mission failed."

Why where the Turks after Aeris? And what were Elfé and AVALANCHE involved Kunsel wondered. Did Zax know anything about this at all? "Thanks for the info. I gotta get going." Kunsel told Cliff, while ee hurried to the sector 1 train station.


	53. Chapter 53

After getting off the train at the sector 7 slum station. Kunsel found emself at a loss, asking around about a woman named Aeris. That was until ee spotted two ladies walking together, each with a flower pinned in their hair above an ear. Ee recalled Zax telling em about some plan for business selling flowers, that he wanted to try to interest Aeris in. And if there were flowers being sold in Midgar, then Kunsel was willing to bet they were Aeris's, ee had never heard of any other vending such an item in the city.

"Hey." Kunsel drew the attention of the two women with the flowers, as ee jogged to meet them, before they stepped on to the departing train. "I'm sorry to hold you up. I wanted to know where I could find flowers for sale, like the ones you're wearing?"

They shared a look. Then one of them answered. "The sector six park."

"They're only a gil each." The other added wanting to help.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Kunsel told them, even as ee headed for sector 6.

The children at the park had, for ten gil each, pointed em on to sector 5. Saying ee would find 'the flower girl' at the church there.

Sector 5 as it turned out wasn't much more than a church surrounded by scrap, and one Turk keeping vigil.

Tseng watched em as Kunsel approached the church, there was a warning in his eyes. But he didn't stop Kunsel from entering.

At the end of two rows of pews, crouched someone who Kunsel assumed must be Aeris. When ee came through the heavy front doors, she glanced back at em. But then returned her attention to the patch of flowers she was tending with a watering can, in the absence of rain below the plate. Oddly the flowers seemed to thrive here in the gloomy space.

The floorboards creaked beneath Kunsel's wight as ee walked up the aisle, to take a seat in the front row. "Aeris?" Ee asked, leaning forward to rest ees forearms against ees knees.

She peered over her shoulder once more, this time long enough to take in ees appearance. "With eyes like that, you must be Soldier." She said when she had turned away. She tucked the white and blue skirt of her dress in behind her knees as she stood.

"I'm a friend of Zax's." Kunsel explained.

"Then you'll be Kunsel."

"Ah, so you know of me." Pressing on ee voicing the question ee had come here to ask. "Do you know why the Turk's are after you?"

"Huuum." She shifted on the spot, causing the rope of her twist braid to sway. But she had no answer for em.

Kunsel stood, to implore. "Someone was after you in August."

Aeris became still at this, pensive even.

Again it seemed ee would get no answer. And with Tseng just outside possibly listening in, ee couldn't risk mentioning Elfé's name, or showing emself to be related to AVALANCHE. But at the same time, ee couldn't walk out assuming that ShinRa's interest in Aeris had been a one off thing. If she would give em nothing to go on, ee would need to lookout for her emself in case of any contingency. Or at least until Zax returned so ee could tell him what ee had learned.

"Do you have a PHS?" Kunsel asked, then added. "Zax's away on assignment right now. Patchy reception where he's at, so maybe if I hear from him I can let you know, and visa versa."

"I do have a PHS." She said slowly, while tuning to face em. "But It's at home, and I don't remember my number." She glanced at the door over Kunsel's shoulder.

Kunsel frowned for a moment while ee searched ees pockets, then producing a pen ee asked. "Can I leave my number?" Ee requested this without much hope that she would contact em, but ee had to try.

Aeris cast around for something to write on, then shrugged and held out her arm.

Kunsel made quick work of jotting ees number down on her extended arm, forming each number in an easy to read hand. "If I hear from him, is there any message I should pass on for you?" Ee asked both genuinely, and in hopes she might have something to say about what had happened in August.

"Yes." She nodded. "The wheel on my flower wagon came off, I can't use it now." She told em.

"Huh, wagon? If that's it, then I can fix it." Kunsel offered. Ees family had frequently been called on to repair mine carts, fixing a flower wagon would probably be similar.

"Thank you, but he made it, so he should fix it." Aeris decided firmly.

Kunsel understood that she was guarding this from ees involvement, keeping it between Zax and herself. Ee smiled ruefully. "Ah, I see. I understand." With hands in pockets, he turned to leave. Saying in parting as ee went. "I'll let him know about the wagon wheel."

During the train ride back to the plate and sector 1 station, Kunsel finished the mail ee had saved to ees draft.

[From: Kunsel][To: Zax][Subject: A message for you][Mail: Working hard at your assignment, I assume. Guess it was longer than we thought it would be. I thought I'd look after Aeris while you were gone, but the Turks were already there guarding her. I don't know why. Anyway, she says the tire came off her flower wagon, and now the thing's useless. I offered to fix it for her, but she refused. She's waiting for you to come back and fix it, so hurry up and get back here already.]

Ee hit send. Ee was projecting a bit, and ee knew it. But it was easier to express vulnerable things that way. When Zax got back, then they would speak frankly. And ee determined that ee would accept Zax's feelings, trusting that Zax would accept ees own unusual brand of love in return.

Before putting ees PHS away, ee received mail which ee read. It was from the Zax fan Club.

[From: Zax fan Club][To: Subscriber][Subject: Insider Information][Mail: We received the following information from a member of our word-of-mouth network: Zax's favorite swimsuit has embroidered sunflowers. Isn't that perfect for someone as sunny as Zax? He was spotted in Costa del Sol on a break. It was then, on the day of the simultaneous attacks, that he was seen fighting foes on the beach with a parasol! Isn't that WILD? With all this vitality, you might expect Zax to be a flirtatious player when it comes to romance, but apparently he's actually very sweet and naive. Thanks to Black Suit for the info!]

The mail brought a fond smile to Kunsel's lips.

It was daybreak by time Kunsel made it back to the apartment ee shared with Zax. And just before ee tumbled into bed, ees PHS chimed. Taking it up ee hoped to see some reply from Zax. But the mail was from an unknown number that ee identified as Aeris's when ee read the content.

[From: Unknowen][To: Kunsel][Subject: Blank][Mail: This is my number. I managed to get through to Zax just before, but he said it wasn't a good time to call. - Aeris.]

Ee was thankful that she had actually mailed em.

When Kunsel woke that night, ee discovered Zax still had not returned from his assignment. And his room still stood empty, even after Kunsel had taken a long shower and made a bite to eat.

Zax had been deployed to investigate a mako reactor issue as far as Kunsel recalled. Ee hadn't thought it would take this long, but ee suppose the busted truck was slowing Zax's return. Ee remembered having been deployed on a mission in the Nibel area before, that hike had been nothing to sniff at.

The only mail ee had received during the night, was from the coats at the SOLDIER floor VR lab. Requesting that ee test some of the elements of their new virtual reality SOLDIER exam mission for them.

Rubbing the heels of ees palms against ees eyes, ee left the apartment for the SOLDIER floor above. It was something to do.

"Activating combat mode." The computerized voice announced, as soon as Kunsel had taken up position in the VR training room.

When the light had faded and the simulation presented itself. Kunsel found em was standing in a trench, knee deep in murky water.

Overhead Arachnos and Scarlet Picks, the more agile of land based assault machines, clambered and scuttled. In the air above them Heli Gunners whirred about in the pouring rain.

Kunsel didn't have long to get ees bearings however, because moving down the trench towards em, was a Master Blade machine.

Keeping ahead of the Master Blade. Kunsel waded through the water gathering in the trench, while ee drew ees sword from ees harness.

Ees objective was to reach the nearby bunker, as if ee had been tasked with delivering a message in a COMM silenced war zone. The coats had informed em that there were no allies in this simulation, meaning anything ee encountered would be a hostile. So when ee spotted a virtual person ahead, ee knew ee was in for a conflict.

What ee hadn't been expecting, when ee met the enemy sword to knives. Was for the enemies uniform to resemble AVALANCHE threads, as closely and as deliberately as they did.

Kunsel grit ees teeth. So this was the new face of ShinRa propaganda. Replacing the Wutai enemies that had been their go to evil, during the peak of the war. It was a far cry from the team versus exams, that Zax and emself had taken all those years back.

Having been watching for an opening above the level of the trench. Kunsel took the first opportunity to knee ees virtual opponent in the middle, doubling them over and providing a step up out of the trench. From the virtual enemies back Kunsel jumped for the muddy grass, and just got purchase enough in time, to roll out of the fire from a Heli gunner. Ee came out of ees roll on ees feet and took off running, weaving bursts of lead as ee did.

Ahead of em approaching the barbed frontline was a Chain Machine, its spinning saws tearing up the fence. Making a dash for the Chain Machine, Kunsel vaulted over it and the barbed fence safely.

While side stepping land mines. Kunsel cut down a power head, tearing the shield from the destroyed machine, ee used it as cover while ee passed beneath a wave of Aerial Mines.

Having crossed the front line by roughly ten yards, Kunsel spotted the solid infantry bunker ahead. And as soon as ee had passed its threshold, the simulation ended fragmenting and dissolving around em.

"Conflict resolved." The computers voice announced the end of the VR mission.


	54. Chapter 54

When Kunsel stepped out of the VR training room, the coats had questions for em. So ee settled in for an interview about ees experience with the simulation, and if ee thought it was suitable for up and coming 3rds.

When after some time the lab workers had exhausted their inquiry, ee went on to take up a spot on the seat outside the briefing room.

Taking out ees PHS ee put a call through, hoping to reach Zax. But ee was again meet with the prerecorded message, asking em to try again later. This told Kunsel that Zax was still out of range.

Putting ees PHS away, Kunsel rocked back up on to ees feet, and entered into the waiting area before the briefing room. Using the mission board ee looked up Zax's assignment.

Ee read through the short list of those included in Sephiroth's unit. The list of items, weaponry, and vehicles allocated to the mission. And ee read the mission description, which was mundane and short. But ee noted that the estimated time required for the mission to see completion, was not filled in. Also of note was that the mission had been commissioned by the department of biochemical research. On it's own that was fairly standard when mako reactors were concerned, but the specific commissioner had not been listed or mentioned.

"Ay, Kunsel!"

Kunsel looked up when ee was hailed on ees way to the lifts.

Jet who had called to em, followed by Mess. Emerged from the materia lab, to catch up with em, so they could ride the lift down with em.

"We were just gonna grab something to drink. Want to chaperone?" Jet offered.

"The night's young. Come with?" Mess furthered the invite.

Kunsel had been intending to turn down the offer, ee'd never taken to going out for drinks. Even so ee found emself shrugging and agreeing. "Alright." Normally ee didn't mind having the apartment to emself, but just now it seemed much to lonesome.

Kunsel had only had half of a tequila sunrise, between several hot carob drinks, during the course of the night. Compared to Mess and Jet, who had returned to base officially sloshed. But the bar crawl, on top of the earlier VR session, had em sleeping until midday.

When ee did wake, ee felt a little more rested. The half drink had helped em sleep, and hadn't left em with a hangover at all.

After getting out of bed. Kunsel crossed the hall to find that Zax's door stood open, and that his bed remained unoccupied. Ee pushed ees heavyheartedness aside, reminding emself that Zax had been away on assignment longer than this before. Ee was just anxious to settle things between them.

Once ee had showered and put the kettle on, Kunsel tried to reach Zax again. When ee couldn't get a hold of Zax, ee tried Sephiroth, but was met with the same result.

Taking ees morning cuppa with em, Kunsel stepped on to the lift, and took it down to the barracks. Arriving in the corridor, ee knocked at one of the doors first. Then leaned in, without stepping into the space, to avoid being overly intrusive. Remembering that there was a thread of rivalry between ShinRa's infantry and SOLDIER.

"Any of you know Cloud Strife's number?" Ee asked. Unlike most infantry, ee knew that Cloud had his own personal PHS.

Kunsel was directed on to the barracks one door over, where Cloud and some of his friends roomed. There one of the off duty infantry had had Cloud's number. Kunsel got the information ee had come for, after promising to participate in some joint training later.

Ee strolled one hand in ees pocket, the other keeping ees PHS to ees ear, as ee listened to the dial tone. But Cloud too was unreachable. Kunsel breathed out ees frustration.

"Not having any luck?" Cissnei's voice was a welcome distraction.

"No." Kunsel confessed.

Cissnei approached to sit by em, beneath the tree in the 61st floor lounge.

"I've been trying to reach Zax." Ee told her.

"Oh? Last I heard from him was yesterday." Cissnei shared. There was an extra glitter to her eyes when she said this, like she had told a joke that had gone over Kunsel's head.

"That's good to hear. Do you know what's the holdup?"

She shook her head, her bob of wavy auburn red hair, swishing weightlessly about her shoulders. "I don't, but we have Juget out that way looking into the disappearance of the reactor crew there. Tseng's keeping in sporadic touch with her as well as he can, so it has to be something." She reported. "Guess it's one of those assignments."

"Yeah." Kunsel concluded. Then ee said. "Hey, I got joint training in a few. But maybe we can meet up for dinner later?" Ee offered.

"Appreciate it, but I'll pass. I'm taking dinner with my colleagues." She didn't extend an invitation, the Turks were tight knit. Beside that, she probably knew an invite would not be accepted. "Some other time."

"Sure thing."

Having kept ees promise to the infantry, turning up for joint training. Kunsel now circled around behind the dunes of a virtual landscape, watching for any lapse in concentration.

The infantry had opted to stay banded together, their victory hinging on being able to land a critical hit, the best chance they had for this was overwhelming em.

Kunsel inwardly applauded the tactic. It was shaky, but it beat out being picked off one at a time. This way they had at least devised a means to force em to come to them, to draw em out.

Ee saw ees opportunity. One of the infantrymen had become inpatient, glancing away to say something to the other next to him.

At a run Kunsel used the height of the sand dune, behind which ee had obscured, to launch emself up and over their heads. Ee came down in their midst, toppling three of them right off the bat. And from the hands and knees crouch that ee landed in, ee kicked back, taking a fourth infantryman down at the shins.

At this close proximity, with their foe positioned in the middle of the fray, they couldn't risk using firearms or offensive magic. Being more likely to catch friendly fire then hit em. So instead they changed tactic to hand to hand combat.

Kunsel leaned out of the path of a fist, that flew over ee shoulder past ees head. Taking a hold of the arm left extended a moment to long, ee hauled the man over ees shoulder and into two others.

From ees stooped crouch, ee flipped backwards, over another infantryman bearing down on em. Turing in the air, Kunsel landed behind him. Then taking a hold of his infantry harness, ee swung him into yet more incoming opponents.

Ee stepped into a sidekick, that sent one of the remaining number sprawling. But a second had leapt for em, catching em about the middle, tackling em in to a roll.

Kunsel's opponent drew a practice knife, and brought it down on em with all his strength. But Kunsel captured his wrist, preventing the strike. Getting a boot between them, ee threw ees attacker back.

Kipping up into a stand. Kunsel asked of the infantry, who were getting to their feet with a variety of gowns. "Anyone up for a second round?"

"Another time." The appointed captain of the infantry during the training session declined, with a pained but genuine laugh. "You're almost as roofless as that first class Zax."

"Here." Kunsel tossed the captain a heal materia, then added. "If that doesn't work, put some old fashioned ice on it."

September the 25th, 26th, and 27th passed with no word from Zax, or the unit he had left on assignment with. Cissnei claimed she didn't know anything.

On the night of the 28th, the 29th where Zax was, Kunsel found emself awake. Gazing up at the lumenis night from the apartments covered balcony, fancying that ee could catch sight of a star here of there, between breaks in the mako smog.

Ee was beginning to grow alarmed, feeling that something was off. Ees frayed nerves were starting to tell in ees performance. Ee's lapsing focus had affected ees work, and landed em with base duty, ee hadn't been put on base duty since Zax's first tour in Wutai. But ee didn't mind so much, it meant ee would likely be in Midgar, rather than on assignment outside of the city when Zax got back.

Ee had been telling emself that Zax had been away for longer stretches than this, that ee was just more restless than usual, due to the matter left unresolved between Zax and emself. Ee was over reacting.

Ee hummed to the latest song that ee had composed. Humming and singing had helped ees voice after it had been smoke damaged in the bombing of Kalm, but at some point it had also become a coping mechanism, a balm to ees worries.

Another sound disturbed the quiet in the apartment, it was ees PHS ringing Kunsel realized right away. Quickly leaving the balcony, ee stepped into the living room, and collected ees PHS from the kitchen bar while ee took a seat.

"Second class Kunsel." Ee answered.

There was an extended pause before Zax's voice reached em. "Hello? Kunsel? Is this the answer phone?" His voice was hard to make out, the connection was poor. But it was unmistakably Zax!

"Hello! Zax!" Kunsel tried again. Suddenly attentive, ee held ees PHS to ees ear with both hands. But soon ee discovered Zax could not hear em.

"Ah well, I hope you get this." Zax pressed on. "Things have been just plane weird this side. Sephiroth especially has been acting strange. Something he said to me was…unnerving, he said that I'm not like the other's but still human. And it was like he was saying that as opposed to himself, you know? And then inside the reactor here, there's a plaque that reads 'Jenova' in all capitals. That's not all, but I'll tell you the rest of it when I get back. And about that…" There was a smile in Zax's voice when he spoke next. "Sorry I haven't been able to get in touch! Listen once I get Seph's butt up here out of this library, we'll be on our way back home. We've got that plan to meet up after all, so wait for me there. See you soon!" Zax ended the call.

Closing ees PHS Kunsel collapsed forward over the kitchen bar in relief, ees brow pressed to the cool hard wearing surface, ees arms encircling ees head. "Sure thing buddy." Ee promised.

On the 2nd of October, Kunsel woke with an electric whistling sound in ees head that wouldn't let em sleep in. Resigned to the day ee staggered from bed, despite that ee could have used another hours sleep.

After a long shower, that did nothing for ees head, ee left the apartment.

On ees way to the SOLDIER floor. Ee noticed one of the apartment doors stood open, and that luggage was being moved in by a small ShinRa work crew of three. It looked like someone must have been promoted to 2nd or 1st class.

Remembering that Jet and Mess were both due for promotion to 2nd class, Kunsel made for the briefing room waiting area and the mission board, as soon as ee reached the SOLDIER floor.

"That's…odd." Ee said aloud. Ee had tried to bring up Mess and Jet's profiles, wanting to know if they had been promoted. Instead ee had found them listed under the personal stationed at Junon. Checking both of their ShinRa personal profiles ee discovered that both of them had been transferred last night.

"They can't have left already." Kunsel reasoned. Ee returned to the lift, taking it one down, to the residential floor. But when ee arrived outside of Mess and jet's apartment, the door stood open, and the apartment itself was empty of any personal effects.

Kunsel's blood ran cold at the eerie sight. Something was very very wrong.

Leaving SOLDIER accommodations, Kunsel again made for the lift, with the idea of finding Cissnei.

When the lift arrived at ees floor, ee bumped shoulders with a 1at who was just stepping off.

"Sorr…y." Kunsel struggled to get the word out past the whistling in ees head, it had risen to a distracting pitch.

"Never mind it." The 1st forgave, his tone pleasant.

Who was this new 1st? Zax and Sephiroth where the only 1sts stationed at headquarters that Kunsel knew of. Then Kunsel realized ee had not seen this SOLDIER before in person, but ee had seen him. It was Morgan, Kunsel recognized him from his ShinRa personal profile. Kunsel had looked up the unit deployed to Gongaga, when ee had been looking into Jewl and Tobi's deaths on Zax behalf. Ee had inadvertently discovered the existence of Lost Force in that investigation.

Morgan must have seen the recognition in Kunsel's body language, because he smiled, and held eye contact to long for the gesture to be called a glance.

When Morgan had turned away, and moved on. Kunsel almost dived into the lift, feeling that the doors could not close fast enough.

Shaken, and heart pounding so that the rush of blood joined the whistling in ees ears, Kunsel backed into the lifts wall. Ees first instinct was to hope Zax was safe, there was no doubt in ees mind that this was all related.


	55. Chapter 55

When Kunsel reached the SOLDIER floor once again, the thought of finding Mess and Jet had near entirely fled ees mind. But ee made a search for them anyway, though ees heart was not in it, knowing already they would not be found.

Kunsel had the distinct feeling that a net had been drawn about em quickly, quietly, and proficiently, so that the operation had been executed overnight without ees notice.

Mess and Jet had of course been reassigned to Junon in order to isolate Kunsel, and to deprive em of any allies. It came to em that this was also likely why ee had been placed on base duty.

"The apartment." The words came to ees lips, like the jolt of fright to ees nerves. Hurrying ee was back in the lift for the umpteenth time that morning, and ee was out the doors when ee arrived at the residential floor, as soon as the gap between them was wide enough to admit em.

On the surface the place might have seemed the same, but the apartment was Kunsel's home, when ee stepped through the door ee knew the place had been raided.

Sure enough, on going through ees and Zax's things, ee discovered that all their items were missing.

Kunsel dropped down against the side of Zax's bed. Ee was torn between defeat, and the anger that crackled through ees nerves at the thought that this place had been invaded.

Morgan had been able to kill two armed 2nd class SOLDIER operatives years ago, granted he had had the help of a Turk. But who was to know what he was capable off now, and would he again have the assistance of the Turks if he was here to kill?

Kunsel wondered, was it the Turks who had effectively disarmed em in taking ees items? Ee supposed it must have been, no others could leave the place so exact and apparently untouched. If that was so, Cissnei would be no friend to em now.

Ee's options were dwindling before em, and like a caged monster ee was hopelessly turning circles. But maybe the snare set for em, had not taken into account ees ties to AVALANCHE.

Kunsel wondered if ee should make a move now, before the net could be knotted off. Or if ee should wait to lull ees captors into a false sense of security. Thinking it over ee decided to go with the former, ee couldn't risk missing an opportunity.

If ee could make it to Cliff's workshop, ee could acquire items. From there ee would make for Condor, where ee could secure transportation. Ee would go to Nibelheim to pick Zax up. They could meet with, and find sanctuary in AVALANCHE.

All though, they always had the option of refuge at Condor, now that ee had regained contact with ees aunt. Kunsel was planing a mile ahead as ee strode through sector 8. But ees thoughts were derailed when ee came upon Cliff's shop.

The place stood as vacant as if it had never been inhabited, the front and back doors open, a draft blowing through the place.

Ee's first terrible thought was that ShinRa had gotten to Cliff. But then another possibility arose to be considered. Had he deserted to be with his daughter Chelsea? Kunsel couldn't say, but the result was the same, ee was stranded here absolutely alone in ShinRa's city. Ee felt thirteen again, dobbed in by ees spotter on a sniping assignment. Except no one would come to bail em out this time.

Ee dropped into a crouch where ee stood, dazed by what had happened.

When had this started? Thinking back Kunsel now realized in hindsight, that the Condor mission had likely been a distraction. If this was all related then it was the ideal means of separating Zax out, hence Katana and emself had been assigned.

Did Katana know that ShinRa was in all likelihood, threatening his cousin? Would he try to aid Zax? Could Kunsel trust him? Not unless Katana approached em, and even then there were no guarantees.

Ee thought about that mission to Condor. At the time Trader had wanted em to stay, but ee'd had ees heart set on returning to Midgar like ee had told Zax ee would. Now ee wished ee had stayed, then ee would have been free to go to Zax.

But that would have been impossible Kunsel reminded emself. To stay would likely have meant killing Mess, Jet, and Katana in the getaway. At the time none of them had known that Zax's life could be in the balance.

As it was now, ee suspected it was Morgan's job to keep em here in the city.

Kunsel wondered cynically why ShinRa hadn't just killed em, it would have been easier and cheaper for that matter. Ee could only surmise they had invested to much gil in em. Or if they had discovered ees relation to AVALANCHE, maybe they planned to use em as a hostage to get to Elfé. Possibly something about em was of scientific interest, they could have detected the experimentation performed on em during a medical, and realized that ee had provided the base for Fuhito's Raven soldiers.

Kunsel snorted bitterly as ee stood to head back to base. Maybe ShinRa was just letting em decide ees own death. They had planned for any move ee could make, ee was sure of that. Ee's options as ee saw them, were accept this and join what ee could not beat. Or they expected em to die trying to get away, they would make an example of em, a warning to any other SOLDIER operatives considering going rouge.

Ee was sure now that Morgan had been brought on to hunt em down, should ee make an attempt at leaving Midgar. And Kunsel was determined to try at escape. So there was no avoiding a fight with Morgan, but if Kunsel was going to have a show of coming out alive in a fight with the 1st, then ee was going to need to confront Morgan on ees own terms. Ee couldn't afford to become the hunted. There was only one course of action Kunsel understood, it was kill or be killed.

Ee closed ees eyes. The reality was that, faced with a fully armed and backed up 1st, ee was probably going to die tonight if ees guess about having some kind of worth to ShinRa was unfounded. But ee had to try, Zax's life could depend on it. Beside that, ee was no use to AVALANCHE any longer, without Cliff to relay ees intelligence.

Desperate resolution made, Kunsel struck back towards sector 0.

On ees way back ee stopped in a few stores, hoping beyond hope to acquire some items that would even the odds. But ee discovered that a notice had been put out against selling to em, and even if that hadn't been the case, ees wage account had been frozen.

When ee reached headquarters, ee returned to the apartment to pack a travel bag. All ee had for it where clothes and a medkit. Ee didn't even have a solitary ration pack, canteen, or a gil to ees name, those had been taken along with ees items. After all, they were unnecessary for a SOLDIER on permanent base duty.

Ee took stock of what ee did have. A mythrill sword that ee had forged to look just like the standard SOLDIER sword, that and ees PHS completed the sum of what ee had left to em.

Ee fixed a meal, but ate it for strength only, taking no pleasure in the task. Ee thought about sleeping, but knew ee would find no rest. There was nothing for it but to wait.

Ee passed the time out on the covered balcony, alternating between singing to escape the whistling in ees head. And trying Zax's number.

The light gradually shifted, and soon the sun had set. Taking ees pack with em, Kunsel left the apartment.

It wasn't until ee had left sector 0 for sector 1, that Kunsel sensed that ee was followed. Having caught a glimpse of luminescent eyes among the night crowd, in a vehicle's side mirror.

Ee maintained ees casual gate, pretending ee hadn't yet realized ee was pursued. At this leisurely pace, ee lead Morgan away from immediate backup.

Kunsel estimated that the Turks would be able to respond to most disturbances to which they were called, within fifteen minutes. If ee wanted to stand any chance of making ees break from the city, ee would need to beat Morgan in less than that.

Kunsel had planed this so that when ee and ees shadow arrived at the sector 1 station, the train had departed by ten minutes and there were no civilians lingering, or waiting for the next train just yet.

When ee turned the corner at the bottom of the steps that lead out onto the platform, Kunsel pressed emself against the wall.

Morgan stepped out past the arched way at the bottom of the steps after em. And Kunsel immediately swung ees sword at the man's middle, intent on cutting him in two if ee could.

Caught by surprise and without enough time to draw his own sword, Morgan turned sharply, so that Kunsel's blade connected with the one he wore on the back of his SOLDIER harness. Then coming out of his turn and drawing his sword in the same motion, he met Kunsel's next swing.

The force of Morgan's counter threw Kunsel back a few paces, but ee kept ees eyes locked on ees enemy, killing intent humming in every fiber of ees being.

"Impressive start for a second. But fair warning, you'll want to quit while you're ahead if you have a working sense of self preserva…"

Kunsel didn't let the 1st finish what he was saying. With a volley of full strength swipes and stabs ee succeeded in driving Morgan back, regaining the ground ee had lost, and taking extra for good measure.

They met in a tangle, but Kunsel was not disconcerted, ee continued ees barrage. Planting one foot in front of the other, ee had forced Morgen back against a wall.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Morgan shouted, alarm in his tone.

Kunsel stabbed at the others middle. But Morgan managed to stumble out of ees swords way, and lifting a boot he thrust it against Kunsel's ribs, kicking em back to achieving distance between them once more. Then Morgan lifted his sword to strike down on Kunsel, while Kunsel was off stance.

Kunsel meet steel and iron, with steel and mythrill. The impact of morgan's blow jarred ees bones.

Their eyes meet over the clash of weapons, both understanding that the one to hold back in the next exchange would die.

Morgan swung for ees head, Kunsel for morgan's middle.

The force of Morgan's attack took Kunsel's helmet off, when morgan's sword damaged from the last encounter, shattered on full contact.

The blow had stars cascading through Kunsel's vision. But ee's blade was cutting into Morgan's side, the man's red blood diluting in the rain that set in.

But then the breath left Kunsel's lungs, the momentum similarly leaving ees attack. Ee stood as if ee were a statue, unable to move as Morgan staggered off the blade of ees sword.

Ee was so close to freedom. Ee had just been about to win the fight, so why couldn't ee move, what was going on?

Morgan held one hand to his wounded side. The other he held out towards Kunsel in a halting gesture, as if somehow he had stopped Kunsel with that gesture. The only materia he produced was a heal, which he used to tend to his side before he could bleed out. There was no materia to explain the effect he had over Kunsel.

The whistling in Kunsel's head, grew in pitch along with the white hot anger that infused Kunsel's blood. But even as ees hate for this man mounted. Ees strength abandoned em draining from ees legs, arms, and core. Dizzy, light headed, and with pins and needles prickling beneath ees skin, Kunsel dropped to ees knees on the rain wet platform. Ees sword clattering from ees loosely curled fingers, ee toppled forward.

From where ee lay in the gathering puddles, ee could see Morgan's boots coming near as the man approached em.

Ee lay shivering and immobile, while Morgan stomped down hard on ees right forearm, fracturing the bones. Kunsel could not even cry out to express the pain.

Morgan then satisfied himself by kicking Kunsel in the ribs, once, twice, three times, five. The last sent Kunsel tumbling clear across the platform. Soon Kunsel's vision became dappled, and ee slipped into unconsciousness.

When Kunsel woke, it was to discoverer emself mostly healed. And in ees bed in the apartment, rather than on the hospital floor. As if nothing had happened at all.

Ee couldn't even summon a grim kind of satisfaction at the recollection that ee had given Morgan a run for his gil. Not while Zax life, and ees freedom might have been resting on ees winning that fight.

Accepting the lingering pain from the beat down ee had endured, Kunsel stepped out of ees bed and made for the shower.

While ee gingerly washed, questions chased their tails in Kunsel's mind.

Had Zax been sent to the country like Jewl and Tobi had? To be disposed of quietly, where the deed would not affect ShinRa's public standing. And if so why? Zax was one of only a small few established 1st class SOLDIER operatives that ShinRa had remaining. Had ShinRa decided that after Angeal and Genesis, Zax and Sephiroth where a liability? Kunsel didn't think so, it didn't make sense to bring Morgan in on a 1sts purge. So it was something else, Kunsel then recalled Zax having mentioned a plaque with the word 'Jenova' on it, in the mount Nibel reactor.

Kunsel's skin turned cold, even beneath the hot water of the shower. Had Zax been targeted because he knew to much? Because ee had shared to much with Zax about Jenova, the DMW, Lost Force, and a hundred other things?

Kunsel covered ees face with ees hands, and grit ees teeth against the pained sound that the thought of possibly causing ees best friend's death provoked.

Ee should have seen the signs. Two 1sts for a reactor issue, that was ludicrous. Being assigned to Condor under such ideal circumstances, far to convenient. And no name given for the commissioner of the Nibelheim was suspicious too. It seemed apparent now, why had ee not noticed when it might have helped Zax?

It wasn't over yet, Kunsel decided. While Zax might be relying on em, ee would find a way.

By time ee had showered and dressed. Ees panic, worry, frustration, and anger had begun to be forged into sharp determination.


	56. Chapter 56

"K! How's it?" Luxiere greeted Kunsel using the nickname Zax had given Kunsel, he seemed to hope to feign some established goodwill between Kunsel and himself.

Tired from having just come off ees last shift patrolling the main foyer, Kunsel was in no mood to humor Luxiere. And not least because Luxiere had taken to Morgan. Kunsel didn't miss Morgan sitting around the table in the SOLDIER lounge, talking with Luxiere and some of the others.

"Come on man, you can't stay sour forever. If you're still embarrassed or whatever, you should just be grateful that Morgan was there to help."

The story Morgan seemed to have given, for bringing an unconscious Kunsel back to base, two and a bit months ago. Was that they had confronted a group of undercover AVALANCHE agents who had escaped, but not before knocking Kunsel out.

Ignoring Luxiere. Kunsel skirted the SOLDIER floor's sunken lounge, to kick an energy bar and a boxed drink from the vender machines in the corner.

Luxiere however was persistent, and hit on the topic that he knew would get Kunsel's attention.

"Heard from Zax at all?"

"No." Kunsel mumbled.

"Oh? But you two are like that aren't you?" He crossed his fingers to illustrate the closeness of Zax and Kunsel's friendship.

Kunsel knew that Luxiere resented ees nearness to Zax, seeing em as an obstacle to his own goal of budding up to a 1st. But now he was not above trying to turn Kunsel into his medium. "What's it to you Luxiere?" Kunsel asked, disgust hardly vailed. Ees mood was not helped by the ringing in ees ears, that was always loudest when ee was in proximity with Morgan, like it was a constant threat.

Luxiere went on heedlessly. "I was thinking it's December now, Zax and Sephiroth have been on assignment a while. It must be important business for the company to send two fists to take care of it. I heard it was Sephiroth who hand picked Zax for the mission. Maybe the fight against Avalanche has turned to war? Maybe that's why Avalanche has become bold enough to send agents to plate Midgar undercover."

Kunsel slipped away, while those gathered in the lounge were busy discussing the possibilities. Ee felt Morgan's eyes tracing ees retreat.

When Kunsel returned to the apartment, ee stepped out on to the balcony to lean in the window. Below the city was brighter than usual, decorated as it was in December month lights. From the apartment, ee could see West Park and the tree that Zax and ee had visited the December before.

While ee looked out over the city, Kunsel's mind worked to decipher the meaning of what ee had learned from Luxiere.

It wasn't unusual for Sephiroth to choose Zax for missions, but that had been different. Many of those missions had required a 1st, making Zax the only candidate. Other missions had involved Sephiroth's rogue friends, in these cases he had sent Zax to take his place, believing that Zax would have a better chance at getting through to Angeal at least. And that Zax presence would be less likely to escalate the conflict, as far as Genesis was concerned. Sephiroth had chosen Zax, hoping that he would stabilize the volatile situation.

But in this case Sephiroth's MO had changed. He hadn't sent Zax in his place, the mission apparently had nothing to do with Angeal or Genesis, and the mission itself was a generic one. It didn't add up, unless Kunsel's suspicion could explain it.

Aside from Angeal, Genesis, and more recently Zax. Sephiroth had no other friends. The only other person that Sephiroth truly interacted with, was professor Hojo. Even then the interest was one sided on Hojo's part, and of a clinical character, but there was something of a relationship there. So had Hojo made some kind of suggestion to Sephiroth, asked him to take Zax along with him maybe?

It was pure speculation on Kunsel's part, but it did fit. Hojo had displayed interest in Zax at one point, having him jump through hoops in the VR room regularly. Then there was the anonymously commissioned assignment from Hojo's department. But the greatest clue that Kunsel had discovered, was that Hojo had been transferred off base by the Turks and their chief, on the 1st of October Nibiel time. Just the day before everything had changed.

If ee was right in ees guess, what did that mean for Zax? Did Hojo have him in captivity just like Hojo had kept Elfé and emself after Kalm? If so was it a different lab, or the same one and Fuhito had just told em a lie when he had reported the labs destruction.

Midgar's lights blurred in Kunsel's vision, and ee bowed ees head. The thought was to awful.

The year turned over, and the ShinRa company welcomed 0003 in by stamping out AVALANCHE on the 3rd of January.

Kunsel not having been able to clone the Turk chief's PHS or Tseng's PHS, had received the news along with the general public.

The AVALANCHE base. An old once grand building, had been discovered in Wutai. It had been located apart from the denser civilian areas, Kunsel thought this must have been deliberate on Elfé's part, she would have wanted to avoid people being caught in any crossfire. But it had also made the place an easy target, there was no collateral to be considered in bringing down the structure, with everyone still trapped inside.

Elfé and emself had survived to much together as children for it to end this way for her. Ee tried to remind emself that she was the leader of AVALANCHE for a reason, at the least she must have planed for this, they had to have made an escape.

But it was the not knowing, the uncertainty that would bubble up, each time ee thought ee had assured emself that Elfé had made it. There were no guarantees when your enemy was ShinRa. And it had em wondering if this was ees lot, until recently ee had only been able to hope on Trader's behalf. Now ees hopes were for Zax and Elfé.

While ShinRa, most of Midgar, and Junon especially calibrated. Even gathering in public places, to cheer in response to the killing of the AVALANCHE leaders.  
Kunsel instead turned to the task that had occupied ees few off duty hours since October 0002.

Ee had busied emself by making a search of the ShinRa building, to try and discern who the Turk chief was, sure that they could provide some answers regarding everything that had happened. It was proving a difficult ask. The chief was elusive, would be unlikely to be wearing any kind of identification that would set them apart from other Turks. And as a security measure, the company had Kunsel on a tight leash, ee hardly had time to sleep let alone conduct a search for the Turks top agent.

Moreover ee was assuming that the Turk's chief even resided at, or visited headquarters regularly. Rather than the second division's base. But right now at least, Kunsel thought it was a safe assumption to make. Ee had not neglected to notice, that the QMC+ warehouse that stocked equipment for the Turk's second division, had been shut down. This suggested that the second division itself had been closed down, or at lest put on ice.

While the second division being currently out of commission, made Kunsel's task a small bit easier, in that it narrowed down ees search for the chief. Ee was not glad of it. This was because ee suspected that Cissnei and Katana where with the second division, meaning that they were probably on city arrest like emself, due to their connections with Zax.

Adding to the difficulties. Ee had no option but to search for the Turk leader manually, without ees bugging gear as ee was. There was also the necessity to be continuously triple covering ground, on the chance that ee might discover something new or something overlooked by doing so. And all while in plain view of the myriad of cameras, that watched headquarters day in and day out.

But the search so far had not been a complete loss. Ee'd discovered by trailing a seemingly out of place infantry officer, where the main surveillance room was located. And by spending time on patrol on the 65th floor, Kunsel had been able to observe the comings and goings of the city development division, to which the floor was dedicated.

While Kunsel's equipment had been confiscated in the raid on the apartment, making it impossible to clone any more handsets, or to place listening devices. Ee could still spy the old fashioned way, and currently ees target was the executive boardroom on floor 66. The bigwigs might have something to say about what was going on, or they might let slip the identity of the Turk leader.

If ee could get a hold of the architectural plans for headquarters, that were kept on the 65th floor, ee could look for weakness to be exploited on the 66th. And if ee could find any related to the 66th floor boardroom, there was a possibility ee could listen in on meetings.

Kunsel wasn't on duty on the 65th floor currently. But a box under ees arm served as the only excuse ee needed, to look as though ee was on some errand here. The two infantry guards posted on the floor payed em no mind, and ees movements on camera were not immediately suspicious. Allowing em to step into the office to the left of the display room. The office belonged to Reeve Tuesti Director of City Planning.

The computer was already on in Reeve's office, but he was logged out. So ee attempted guessing the password, before ee was willing to go through the process of breaking in via the force shutdown method. The man's fondness for cats was apparent, his curser was a cat paw, there was a kitten calendar on the desk. He even had a large stuffed cat toy, dressed in a cape and crown, propped up in its own chair. So ee tried potential passwords like 'Meow' 'Purfect' and 'whiskers'. None of them where it.

Leaning back in Reeve's chair ee huffed out a breath, resigning emself to doing things the long way. Just hoping that ee would not be caught in the act. But then a photo on the desk beside the calendar, caught Kunsel's eye. It was a picture of an older woman dressed in a floral quilted coat, who Kunsel guessed must be Reeve's relation, due to her resemblance to the director of city development.

Lifting the frame from the desk, Kunsel removed the backing. There on the reverse side of the photo scrawled in an architect's hand, was the woman's name, as well as a record of the date and the occasion. "Ruvie Tuesti." Kunsel read aloud.

On the off chance ee punched the name into the field. At first ee had no success, but when ee changed out the two instances of the letter 'I' in the name for the number '1′, ee was able to gain access to Reeve's account. After that it was a simple task of running a quick search for the plan of the 66th floor.

Sure enough. The duct system on that floor had a vent in the toilet room, that if accessible, would lead to a vent looking in to the boardroom.

Having discovered what ee wanted to know, Kunsel erased ees activity, logged out, and replaced the photo of Ruvie as it had been. Mentally thanking her as ee did this last.

Conveniently a toilet room was not fitted with cameras, Kunsel thought when ee locked the door of the 66th floor toilet behind emself.

Ee cast around, discovering the vent ee was looking for above ees head.

Ee had carefully stepped up on to the toilets lid. And was working the grate loose, when ee detected voices emanating from the vent, telling em that the boardroom must be in use. The voices had been muffled and hard to make out, but when Kunsel pulled emself up and into the duct, to belly crawl through the space following voices. The conversation became clearer, more defined.

Arriving over the boardroom, Kunsel came to lie by a vent that looked down into the space.

President ShinRa sat at the table leaning back in his chair, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his heel up on his knee. While he listened to another man talk.

The second man stood with his back to Kunsel. He was a somewhat tall man, with medium brown and neatly groomed hair. He wore the Turks understated suit. "The people's faith in ShinRa has been shaky." The Turk reported.

"That's because Avalanche's violent actions were left unchecked." Was the president's matter of fact response.

"Public opinion will need to be stabilized."

"We have the perfect event for that don't we?" ShinRa's tone was self satisfied. "The world's first rocket launch. The launch ceremony will be broadcast all over Gaia." He nodded to himself. And rocked to his feat. "Begin making the arrangements immediately." He ordered, as he took up his coat to leave the room.

"Yes, sir." The Turks acknowledged the command. While Kunsel shuffled back the way ee had come.

Ee had been lucky in ees timing, having come upon that particular exchange. Kunsel thought while ee replaced the vent grate. That man must have been the Turk chief, if he was reporting directly to the president.

Kunsel was just rounding the boardroom, heading for the lifts. When the Turk ee had just seen talking with the president, stepped out of the boardroom door and turned the corner, making towards the stairwell.

On catching the man's countenance, Kunsel came to an abrupt stop. An echoing boom was recalled to ees mind. Ee remembered the sound that had accompanied Kalm's destruction, as clearly as ee recalled that Man's face, lined with years and scarring as it was. He was the same man Kunsel had seen at the east church, the day before Kalm was destroyed. And again, just moments before the bomb that had burned ees own face had hit.

That man had survived, and more then that he was likely the head of the Turks. Had he helped orchestrate the bombing that had gone so wrong? He at least knew of it having been caught in it himself, and here he was having done nothing it seemed to expose ShinRa's costly mistake. More then that he was actively working for ShinRa, probably facilitating Hojo in Nibelheim. And it was his people, who had destroyed the AVALANCHE base in Wutai.

Frustration knifed through Kunsel's veins, followed by a hit of adrenaline. Before ee knew it ee had taken a step towards the stairwell, in ees single minded desire to kill this person. But ee caught emself, and with an effort, warded off the red mist that had been setting in.

If ee killed that man now, ee would surely be killed in turn, if ee could even slay the Turk before Morgan descended to stop em. Ee was no good to Zax dead.

When Kunsel returned to ees apartment it was late. The passionate jeering in the streets below had not lessened, and ee drifted to sleep to the sound of Midgar decrying Elfé and the rest of AVALANCHE.


	57. Chapter 57

It was the 12th of April, before Kunsel detected the influence of AVALANCHE once more, confirming the survival of AVALANCHE.

The The launch of the ShinRa no 26 was canceled, apparently due to an issue with the oxygen supply to the engine room, that could have turned the whole thing into a time bomb.

ShinRa owned media dominated the stage, casting the situation in the best light possible under the circumstances. Saying that it was a responsible decision to call off the launch, and that great leaps in technology had been made as a result of the space program. Even so the excuses felt like a lengthy reach, coming after all the promises and expense.

There was no mention of the involvement of AVALANCHE in the launch cancellation, ShinRa couldn't afford that now after they had publicly declared that the terrorist threat was ended. But Kunsel recognized ees own intel had been used in the sabotage of the rocket.

On one hand AVALANCHE had survived the destruction of the Wutai base, and this meant that Elfé must have made it.

But on the other hand, Kunsel's happiness at this sign of Elfé's probably survival, was muddied by mixed feelings. Zax and emself had agreed to go to see the launch together years ago, while on duty in Rocket Town.

At that time the future had held only hopes and dreams, but now Zax was missing in action, and Kunsel was a prisoner here in Midgar.

Kunsel looked over the sad photos that ee had received from an independent news subscription, that Zax had recommended to em a long time ago. They showed the number 26 rocket, sitting lopsided on its platform.

Ee thought it was just as well for the launch to have been canceled. Had that rocket to have found a place among the stars, in the name of ShinRa's glory. It would have been nothing but a slap in the face.

On the 8th of the following month, Kunsel learned from ees news subscription, that Corel Town had been destroyed.

The official story was that the reactor had exploded, this was being blamed on the victims.

But the independent reporters at ground zero painted a different picture. Both AVALANCHE, and the Turks had been seen near the reactor. After they had cleared out. Scarlet along with the infantry had moved in, it was this last group who had set the town alight, and gunned down survivors.

Kunsel supposed that ShinRa was covering the resurgence of AVALANCHE. Disgusted ee snapped ees PHS closed, and wandered out onto the apartment balcony.

What ShinRa had done was unforgivable, but not out of character. What ee hadn't expected was for AVALANCHE to be so careless, involving the Corel people as had happened. Usually Elfé was so careful, she herself being a survivor of Kalm's destruction. Kunsel shook ees head. Ee knew Elfé, and her hand was not in this devastation. So what could have happened, had something gone wrong maybe? Kunsel thought of Fuhito, was he a party to Corel's massacre? Ee wouldn't put it past him, not now that ees suspicions against Fuhito where steadily mounting.

Ee wished dearly that ee could have contacted Elfé about Fuhito before it came to this. But without Cliff there was no way for em to have passed information to her. Aside from that, if ee was right in ees distrust. Then Fuhito was likely intercepting any information that would compromise him.

Almost immediately following the massacre in Corel. The general MO of the Turks shifted subtly, giving Kunsel the impression that authority had changed hands.

As far as Kunsel knew, the only resignation from the position of Turk chief was death. Did that mean that that man who had been in Kalm the morning of the bombing, was dead?

If he was, who had taken his place? Tseng was Kunsel's guess. Ee had pegged Tseng as the second in command a while back.

It was 0004 when the reactor in Gongaga went up in flames. Zax's parents lived there Kunsel knew, but ee was powerless to make enquirers after the Fair's with no connections, and no way out of Midgar. At first the only information that came through ees news subscriptions was statistics, the application of numbers to human victims.

"I'm sorry Zax." Kunsel told ees absent best friend, when the prerecorded message that ee had heard thousands of times, finished telling em to try again later.

There was no need for a story to explain away the explosion of this reactor. The reactor itself was old and forgotten, and the location further forgotten. Gongaga was the kind of place that was thought of as insignificant, rarely was it even marked on maps.

When at last the names of the Gongaga victims were collected and listed. Kunsel didn't find Zax parents, other relations, or friends among the dead.

The independent report is that the explosion was caused by a lack of maintenance. But ShinRa had to have stopped scheduling regular maintenance, for the catastrophic failure to have occurred. The disaster had been allowed to happen, and Gongaga's people had been given no warning.

0005 passed with no further activity from AVALANCHE, that Kunsel could discern.

But Kunsel did note during a patrol of sector 8, that the QMC+ warehouse was back in operation. Ee concluded that at some point, the second division had been thawed. If ee had to guess at a reason, ee thought that Turk numbers may have been effected during the clash with AVALANCHE in Corel the previous year. The second division could have been brought in to supplement the department.

[From: Shinra News][Subject: Personal announcement 0210][Mail: This is an official notification of the change in status for the following personal. Sephiroth - SOLDIER 1st class: Killed in action. Zack Fair - SOLDIER 1st class: Killed in action. Two infantrymen were also killed in action.]

It was 0006 December the 18th, and this was the first official news Kunsel had had of ees best friend.

Ees fingers trembled around ees PHS as ee read the message, dampness gathered in the hollow of ees throat, and ee could hardly draw a breath so that ee had become light headed. Ee was on duty at headquarters, but ee abandoned ees post to dive around the nearest corner, where back to the wall ee sank to the ground.

Panic surged beneath ees skin, even as Kunsel told emself that the only reason ShinRa would put out an announcement like this, is if the opposite was true. It had been that way regarding Angeal and Genesis, and Usher Bright too. What this news truly indicated was that Zax was alive, to alive for the companies liking.

Unwilling to hear that prerecorded voice telling em to try ees call again latter, Kunsel instead opened the mail field. Ees fingers were unsteady as ee typed out ees message for Zax.

[From: Kunsel][To: Zax][Subject: Tell me they're lying.][Mail: Got an announcement from General Affairs that you were killed in action. But those announcements are never true, are they? Where are you? What are you doing? What did you have to do for the company to reclassify yourself as a dead man? Let me help you if you're in a jam. Talk to me, I'll be waiting.]

However when Kunsel went to send the mail, it failed to send, and instead landed in ees drafts. A quick glance told em that ee had been barred from the sector 0 private network. When ee ran a search for the public side of the network, that ShinRa made available to general citizens. Ee found ee had been locked out of that too.

The company had preempted ee would try to contact Zax, so at some point Kunsel had been completely shut down, as far as anything outgoing was concerned. But this did tell Kunsel one thing, the company needed to actively keep em from reaching out to Zax. It seemed to Kunsel, that Zax must have eluded ShinRa's hold on him by some means. The thought brought a smile to ees lips, if anyone could give ShinRa a real scare it was Zax.

Now Kunsel had the problem of just how ee was going to circumvent this obstacle the company had placed in front of em. And ee had an idea about how ee could do it.

Ee could send mail using a company computer, if ee made a private mailing address the company would never know as long as ee was careful. However it would need to be an executive's computer, theirs were the only accessible planet wide network enabled computers on base.

That meant Reeve Tuesti's computer was Kunsel's best bet. Ee already knew Tuesti's password, his hours, and the routines and patrols of everyone on floor 65. And among the ShinRa executives, Reeve Tuesti had a reputation for being of a more benevolent character, meaning Kunsel would be running a lesser risk with Reeve. Ee just needed to wait until Reeve left his office for the day.

Feeling a little more collected now that ee had a plan, Kunsel pushed emself to ees feet and rounded the corner to return to ees post. But in doing so, ee came face to face with Morgan.

As ever Morgan wore a pleasant aura like it was a cologne. He smiled and nodded, before stepping to the side and carrying on down the corridor, as if his presence there at that moment had been coincidence. And as if there was anything other than animosity between Kunsel and him.

Kunsel waited until late afternoon bordering on early evening. The whole while ee felt each movement of the clock, like the hands were drumsticks against the taut surface of ees patience. But at last ee deemed it close enough to safe, to risk breaking into Reeve's office. Ee went for the lifts.

When Kunsel arrived on the 65th floor, the guard was in the process of changing over, so ee was not noticed when ee arrived. A confident but casual manner, allowed em to hide in plain sight.

Reeve was just now leaving his office, having worked late. Kunsel caught the lift door for him.

"Thank you very much." Reeve recognized the favor, despite seemingly being in a hurry.

When Reeve had departed, Kunsel crossed the floor and slipped into the empty office. Once inside Kunsel logged in to Reeve's account, switched to browsing incognito, and brought up the service that would allow em to send mail via a personal address. Reeve's IP had not been blacklisted from the network. So this time the mail Kunsel had composed for Zax earlier, copied into the mail field on the site, was sent without a hitch.

It was 0006 currently, the last time Kunsel had seen or heard anything of ees best friend it had been 0002. Zax would be almost twenty three now. After all this time, the thought of seeing Zax again and possibly soon, had Kunsel holding ees breath.

Ee couldn't stay here long, or ees extended visit to the office would become suspicious. So ee shut down the computer and retreated, telling emself that ee would come back that night, when the guard had been changed again.

When Kunsel left the city development floor, ee stopped on the SOLDIER floor. Leaving the lift, ee stepped into the briefing room waiting area, where ee checked the mission board. There ee found what ee expected to.

A priority 1 recovery order had been issued. It was a Turk exclusive mission, so Kunsel couldn't access the details to find out what, or rather who, needed recovering. But the mission had been commissioned just over an hour ago, it was unlikely that Zax reappearing on the radar and this mission were unrelated.

So the Turks were after Zax. Kunsel thought while ee ate without tasting, a dinner from the vender machines.

After ee had crushed the can of what had been hot soup, between ees palms. Kunsel returned to the 65th floor, in time for the changing of the guard. Ee carried with em a packet of chips and a canned drink, as if ee were delivering them to the office, to be there for Reeve in the morning.

Closing the office door behind emself ee dropped down in Reeves desk chair, booted up the computer, and went incognito.

[From: Kunsel][To: Zax][Subject: You can't fool me][Mail: Zax, where could you possibly be? Let me know if you're reading this. You've gone missing since your mission with Sephiroth. Do you have anything to do with Sephiroth being killed in action? I heard rumors about something going down in Nibelheim. Are you there right now?]

Ee typed fast, not having an excuse to stay long. And when ee had shut down the computer, ee left without delay.

While taking the lift down to the 48th residential floor, Kunsel received mail. Taking ees PHS from ees pocket, ee pulled it up on screen.

[From: Zax Fan Club.][To: Subscriber][Subject: All Things Must Pass][Mail: We continued running the fan club after Zax's untimely death, but we have to disband due to financial reasons. We would like to share one last quote from a woman who had a close relationship with Zax: "My wagon broke, so I'm going to use a basket to sell the flowers. I hope you can join me when you're back from your tour." She must not have heard what happened, making her comment all the more poignant. Our thanks go out to all 109,348 members out there. May Zax always live within our hearts.]

Kunsel noted that there was no comment from Black Suit, the alias by which Cissnei went. Ee recalled that the Turks second division had been returned to operation, Cissnei and Katana had probably been reinstated once more as active Turk agents, with their freedoms restored. So if Cissnei hadn't offered the fan club any words to mark Zax's supposed passing, did that mean she had been allowed to know of Zax's survival? Maybe she had deduced it for herself.

If Cissnei and Katana did know, then they might attempt to be assigned to the priority 1 recovery mission. And if Tseng was indeed the new Turk chief, he would probably allow it.

All other concerns leaving ees mind, Kunsel instead took the lift up to the rooftop helipad, intent on catching the Turks before deployment. Ee could talk to Cissnei and Katana, with them ees beseeching might hold some water.

It was one thirty in the morning before the helicopter arrived, Katana as it's pilot.

Kunsel approached right away to knock on the side of the aircraft.

Katan kept his eyes staunchly averted, ignoring em.

"I should have guessed you'd be here." Cissnei's voice coming from behind em, tone light and teasing as it had ever been. Drew Kunsel's attention, despite the rushing wind whipped up by the helicopter. "You always have known the most about company going ons."

Kunsel cut directly to the point. "If the Turks get a hold of him, he's going to be killed."

The feigned cheer in Cissnei's expression faltered for an instant, giving Kunsel hope that ee might get through to her.

"Cissnei, you know what will happen if the company captures Zax." They both knew that Zax would be killed as a liability, in the name of protecting company secrets and reputation.

"I've got to go." She said at length, no smile in her voice, or on her lips.


	58. Chapter 58

Cissnei settled into her role as copilot for the flight. Below them the city looked like a small galaxy of lights, but the view did not hold her attention. Instead she stole a glance towards Katana.

Nether of them spoke, maybe it was because they thought they might utter something dangerous if they did. But Cissnei was confident, that they both knew why each other had volunteered for the mission to retrieve Zax and the infantryman.

When Juget had reported in from Nibelheim, to say that the two had escaped. The only thing that had concerned Cissnei, was being deployed in the stead of someone who would not think twice about killing Zax. Katana must have been thinking along the same lines.

She thought of Kunsel and how openly ee defied ShinRa, to the point where the only thing keeping em alive, was ees usefulness to understanding Fuhito's Raven soldiers. But then ee had never held any love for ShinRa, and ee cared a great deal for Zax.

At one point, before any of this, Cissnei had playfully encouraged the bond between her two favorite SOLDIER operatives. Giving Zax hints, and teasing Kunsel about ees devotion. Kunsel and Zax were on the asexual spectrum like herself, and like Reno and Rude too. The shared ground had initially endeared her to them, and something like a friendship had emerged from that first point of community.

She remembered the last time she had heard from Zax, he had mailed her from Nibelheim, it had been a reply. in his reply he had suggested that he had figured out her hints, he had said he didn't want to have any regrets, so he had let Kunsel know of his feelings. He had also complained about the cold, insisted that he had read LOVELESS through, and taken her up on the invite to the stage production.

Cissnei cared for Zax too, but unlike Kunsel, she also cared for the Turks. It wasn't something to be acknowledged allowed, but the Turk's where a family, and the only allys in the world that Cissnei had ever known. Now these two things were in conflict.

Rude and Emma had also been assigned to this mission.

If it came down to it, who would she put first?

* * *

After leaving the rooftop, Kunsel couldn't settle for returning to the apartment. Ee was restless, and sure there was more ee could still accomplish. So ee stepped off the lift on the 66th floor, and ducked into the toilet with the duct that reached the boardroom.

Once in the ducts over the executive boardroom. Kunsel found the company president leaning on the back of one of the chairs that occupied the space, a pensive set to his stoic features.

An infantryman was admitted then. "Mister President." He announced himself, his voice unsteady. "I have brought a classified message from the head of weapons development."

"A classified message from Scarlet? Alright, let me read it." ShinRa took the discrete and neatly folded slip of paper from the messenger. "You're dismissed."

The infantryman left with a respectful. "Sir."

"I wonder what it could be about." ShinRa thought aloud, while he took a seat and unfolded the message.

There was an extended silence as ShinRa read. Whatever Scarlet had had to empart seemed to affect the man, tension gathered in his shoulders, and his words left his mouth just short of a snarl. "What the…" He finished reading the message, and thumped it down on the boardroom table as he rose to his feet, demanding of anyone outside the door. "Get me Scarlet! I have classified orders for her. She is to capture Verdot!"

Who was Verdot? Once Kunsel would have followed up on any restricted intel in the interest of AVALANCHE. But now ee was only concerned with anything that might be of use to Zax or to ees own situation. Ee wondered if this was relevant to that at all, being that Zax was an issue currently. Or if this was entirely unrelated.

Scarlet arrived in hardly any time, yet she looked more than ready for this meeting, satisfaction was clear in her manner.

"Scarlet, good." The president welcomed.

"I'm ready at any time to take action against the Turks." Scarlet told him. "And if the arms dev can collect the Turk budget, the operation will be a swift and decisive one, leaving Veld with no time to organize Avalanche and the Turks against you." She promised.

Kunsel blinked in surprize at this turn of events. Genuine infighting between the larger company and the Turks? And why did Scarlet seem to think there was a risk of AVALANCHE and the Turks banding together? Did Cissnei and Katana know about this?

"No!" ShinRa warned his eager executive. "Don't be rash with the Turks. Before we can move openly against them, we must lure them away from the public gaze."

"Yes." Scarlet replied, disorientated by the idea of a different plan of action then the one she had proposed.

"Focus your resources on watching the movements of the tratores, and especially on discovering Veld's position. If we do this right, they'll lead us to their ex chief."

After a few last words Scarlet exited the boardroom, not quite having achieved what she was hoping to.

This left ShinRa alone once more. Taking a cigar from a case of them, he clipped the end of the one he had selected, when he had got it smoking he draw in a lung full that he breathed out in a haze. "The four support materia, that's what those terrorists were after in Corel…" His voice had a calculating quality as he spoke to himself. "That must be what Veld Verdot and the Turks are after as well. If I had one it could be used to lure them out of hiding. It's just a matter of getting a hold of the materia, Hojo should know something about them."

ShinRa took another puff, and blew the smoke from his nostrils. "But getting Rufus to come away from the Turks willingly might not be so straightforward. That boy is all ambition and no business sense."

On leaving the duct system, Kunsel found emself with more questions then answers.

It seemed to be, that the Turks had rallied around their once chief Veld Verdot. Who was alive after all, and who had become a fugitive in all this.

Furthermore the Turks and AVALANCHE had possibly become somewhat united, by the common goal of obtaining four special support materia. But what was the significance of these four support materia?

Then there was the issue of the president's son, who had aligned himself in opposition to his father.

Ee realized ee didn't have all the pieces, but ee couldn't help trying to muddle it out, even when ee had returned to the apartment.

* * *

Morgan found Hojo working through the night on the 67th floor, as was the usual for the head of ShinRa's science division.

"Professor." Morgan announced himself from the laboratory doorway.

"What could bring a restrictor to my doorstep?" Hojo asked dryly, but leisurely. Not looking up from the papers he was comparing.

"The president is calling in a favor." Morgan informed Hojo. The president had on Hojo's behalf, stationed Morgan here at headquarters, to keep the 2nd class SOLDIER named Kunsel under arrest. Both so that the SOLDIER could not leave the city to aid 1st class Zax Fair, and so that Hojo could learn more about how Fuhito's Raven operatives ticked. But now the president needed more from Hojo, and so had sent Morgan to collect. "He wants to know where he can acquire a special support materia."

Hojo's laugh was like rusted hinges being forced into movement. "Special support materia? That's nostalgic. One of them is here in this very building, it serves as the right eye of the Raven Soldier base. I fitted that specimen with it myself, but that was years ago now, and a complete failure. That old project doesn't hold a candle to the genius of my work today."

"Kunsel's eye?" That Morgan had not been expecting. Turning his mind to the president's other order he told Hojo. "The president also requires the use of one of your more...monstrous specimens."

"Oh does he?" Hojo asked, tone carless.

"The plan is to release it carrying the materia, in Gongaga. The plan is to draw out and neutralize the Turks. With the Turks gone your department will be looking at an increased budget."

"Then it will be an ideal opportunity to glean some data from my latest experiment in agility."

"Good night professor." Morgan left the door without waiting for ees politeness to be reciprocated, knowing Hojo did not abide by such things.

He took the lift down to the SOLDIER residential floor, and passed through the common lounge. Not in the direction of his own apartment, but instead made for Zax and Kunsel's apartment door. There he used his priority keycard to enter into the living room noiselessly.

Morgan found Kunsel in the dark space right away, by the light of the TV that was left on. The SOLDIER slept facing the back of the sofa, braving brought a pillow and a blanket from one of the bedrooms.

Lifting a hand Morgan used the influence of his restrictor class chip, to prevent Kunsel from waking. Then approaching Kunsel and pulling back on the 2nds shoulder, Morgan tugged aside Kunsel's eye patch to discover the socket empty.

Annoyed Morgan began a more thorough search. He riffled through Kunsel's draws and bedside table, he checked beneath the pillows, and inside the boxes of sheet music under the bed. Still no materia.

He found it instead in a case that looked like a Tonberry's lantern, on a shelf of the potion cabinet over the washroom sink.

Having found the special support materia, Morgan retreated from the apartment. He had orders to send this thing to Gongaga along with Hojo's monster, there Scarlet had infantry spys waiting. It was in this way that the president hoped to learn not only of the whereabouts of Veld, but also the motives at play.

* * *

The following day, Kunsel woke with a headache that dizzied em for a moment, and had lights flickering in the corners of ees vision. At first ee thought nothing of it, assuming it was a stress migraine. But when ee stepped into the washroom for ees morning shower, ee saw that the potion cabinet door stood ajar.

Sure that ee had closed it properly, ee pulled it all the way open to examine the contents. Through the clear sides of the lantern case that Zax had gifted em, ee saw that ees materia prosthetic eye was missing. Someone had been here and taken it during the night.

Anger flaring in every nerve ending, ee slammed the cabinet shut, so that a split formed across the mirror on the front of the door. Leaning on the sink, Kunsel tried to wait out the panicky thumping in ees chest.

That materia had become a part of em, as sure as ees organic eye before it had been. What could anyone want with it? It didn't even do anything other then allow em to see. How had anyone even known of it?

As soon as ee asked emself this last question, Hojo came to mind. Then ee recalled the president saying something to do with Hojo knowing about the special support materia. Had ees eye been one of those four materia?

If that was the case, Kunsel realized ShinRa must have discovered its whereabouts from Hojo. Which confirmed to em that Hojo knew who ee was.

But more then that, it meant ees materia would be used as bait. If ShinRa wanted Veld captured or dead, Kunsel hardly cared. But AVALANCHE had been after the materia too, ee didn't want to think that it might be used to coax Elfé into some kind of trap.

Ee switched the water on for ees shower, thinking as ee stepped below the stream, that ee was fed up with losing to ShinRa.

After ee had showered and dressed, while patrolling on the SOLDIER floor. Kunsel learned from conversation between the staff working at the materia lab, that Reeve Tuesti was taking leave from his usual work, in order to focus on something he had dubbed a biosignal radar. Apparently he had stopped by the materia lab to inquire after the working of a materia gauge. This had been flattering to the materia lab technicians, and the topic dominated the morning's conversation.

This situation might have been fortuitous, as it meant Reeve would be away from his city development floor office. But the opposite was true, as Kunsel discovered on paying a visit to the 65th floor. Tuesti had locked his office using his executives keycard. Meaning that Kunsel was entirely out of luck Until Reeve's return.

Ee tried not to worry, Reeve would not be allowed away from his work for long. And Zax was capable, he could hold out until Kunsel could regain access to the net. Still Kunsel was frustrated at not having the means to warn Zax about the Turks.

Even without communicating it, Kunsel knew Zax would be making his way to Midgar. Once Zax made it to the city they could join forces, find somewhere where they could stay out of sight, with the aid of Zax items they would be able to kill Morgan and make a break for freedom.

Kunsel drew ees fingers across the back of ees neck, while ee ran through this plan in ees head. Ee was sure that Morgan's power over em, stemmed from Morgan being able to manipulate ees DMW chip somehow. The morning's headache lent itself to this idea. It had probably been Morgan who ShinRa had sent to secure the special support materia, in the stead of the Turks who usually handled things of that nature. But the cursed ring that Kunsel had given to Zax years before, would put paid to Morgan's advantage. Ee'd be patient until then.

* * *

It was the 10th of February 0007. President ShinRa was giving orders.

"...troopers, a battalion if need be, a month's worth of items, fire power, take the attack helicopters. I want those two samples of Hojo's, from that ruddy backwater Nibelheim, dead and forgotten. Heidegger, make it happen." President ShinRa's tone was tiptoeing on threatening.

"Yes sir!" Heidegger replied gruffly.

ShinRa dismissed the executive. And Kunsel was about to make a retreat from the ducts overlooking the boardroom, anxious as ee was about warning Zax of the danger he faced.

But the president then saw an infantryman in.

"Report." ShinRa demanded.

"I've just received word from Gongaga. One of our men has discovered that Veld and the Turks are working with a splinter portion of Avalanche. They're seeking the four support materia, in order to call a summon from the materia that was fused with their leader's body. They're hoping that by summoning this thing, and then defeating it, that it will return to the lifestream where it will do no further harm to their leader. Currently they seem to think it's killing her, draning her life force or something. The other thing is errr, unfortunately they managed to get away with the materia that was used as bait."

ShinRa had been ominously composed while he sat through the report. "You're dismissed."

"Sir!" The infantryman left like he felt he could not do so fast enough.

"Damn those Turks…" There was poison in ShinRa's voice. He opened the COMM line. "Scarlet! I want every single one of those Turks dead. Use any means necessary."

In a moment Scarlet had arrived, marching up to the table she asked excitedly. "What is the plan?"

"Veld, if we capture or kill him, the others will fall into disarray. He's been spotted in Gongaga, so there's no excuse for delay."

When the meeting had concluded, Kunsel's thoughts turned to Elfé. Elfé had been sickly for as long as Kunsel had known her, she had never quite recovered from their time in captivity like ee had. Ee wondered, had this been due to that materia that was grafted into her hand, and that now threatened her life? The thought of her health having deteriorated to that point was frightening. But ee was glad to know that ees materia had made it into the hands of those who were fighting to save her. For now ee would overlook ees hatred of Veld, and ees distrust of the Turks.

Reeve Tuesti had returned to work that afternoon, and left again shortly for lunch. Giving Kunsel the opportunity ee was looking for, to slip into the office.

[From: Kunsel][To: Zax][Subject: Just As I thought][Mail: I hear two research samples have escaped from Nibelheim. And might you be one of them, Zax? If you are, watch your back, because now a whole battalion of infantrymen has been called 're coming after you in crazy numbers. Man, what in the hell did you do to deserve this? I don't care if you've made an enemy out of Shinra. I'll always be waiting for you to come back. Just make it back alive, buddy. Promise me.]

When ee had sent the mail, hoping that it would find Zax. Ee leaned back in Reeve's chair, covering ees face with ees palms, ee sniffed and blinked back the stinging in ees eye and in ees eye socket. Ee remembered the last words Zax had spoken to em in person, and ee wanted to assure Zax that his trust was not unfounded. But most of all ee just wanted to see Zax again, to know he was safe and well.


	59. Chapter 59

It was in mid September, before the sun had risen, when Kunsel woke to sounding alarms. Having kicked off ees covers, ee was up, armed, and dressed in ees uniform.

When ee left ees apartment, stepping into the common lounge beneath red blinking lights. Ee was joining the rest of SOLDIER, who were also migrating to the floor above, as was protocol when there was an alarm.

There ee found some of the first SOLDIER operatives to have arrived, busily trying to subdue a trio of red saucer machines, that were malfunctioning. This was Kunsel's first clue as to what was going on.

The machines powered by mako, looked as though they were responding to a materia event. Something similar had happened in April of 0001. Hollander had attempted to cover his movements, by driving the machines haywire when he hijacked the sector 5 reactor, where he had his makeshift laboratory.

Morgan was on the SOLDIER floor already. Assigning units to each floor, to subdue the machines before they could do any damage, or escape the building.

Kunsel took the opportunity to duck off to the side, stepping in to the materia room. Hoping to learn more about what was happening, what it was that was causing the the mako disturbance.

The lab technicians were frantic in their work. Some were busy monitoring and gauging the power of the materia event, even as the instrumentation had begun to smoke. Others were attempting to trace the source of the disturbance. And yet more were observing the readings they were getting, to try and discern what type and stage event it was, lifestream, condensed mako, or materia.

"Do you know where the event is originating from?" Kunsel asked, while following one of the scientists as she hurried about the lab.

"That's the thing. It seems so unreal, all our data is indicating that ground zero is near Mideel. But that can't be, that would make it stronger than anything we've ever seen if it's having an effect like this, from that kind of distance. I don't know if you were deployed on any of the missions yourself, but we've had some major materia activity near and within a cave system in that area. It's been on the agenda for awhile, but we never imagined it wold evolve into something like what we're seeing now. It's behaving almost like a summon, but it leaves any summon we know of in the dust." She sounded equal parts afraid, and excited as she talked. She hardly noticed when Kunsel left the room.

Ee had just stepped from the materia lab. When Morgan who must have been waiting for em, moved into ees path. "You and I need to be on the 69th floor now."

Kunsel hesitantly followed Morgan into the lift.

Both Morgan and emself, took up positions at either side of the lifts doors. This they did in order to be out of the way, in case any machines targeted them as soon as the doors opened.

"What?" Kunsel asked after a moments silence, in which Morgan had been openly studying em.

"You must have a theory about what's going on. Knowing things is your specialty isn't it?"

"I wouldn't tell you about it one way or the other."

"No? Then let me tell you something instead. What you know about the so called Lost Force, as you probably know us. Is more than the director of city development, the Turks, or even the vice president know. So I'm sure you've realized I have orders to kill you, once your usefulness is at its end." Morgan spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

Kunsel one eyed and unflinching, Held Morgan's bright gaze. Morgan was right, Kunsel did make it ees business to know things. And ee had known a long time now, that Morgan would eventually receive orders to kill em. But ee wasn't about to let the man unnerve em with intimidating talk before then.

When the lift doors opened, several saucers of different types surged into the lift.

While Morgan cast his spells to deal damage. Kunsel kicked the machines clear, and stabbed others through.

Kunsel and Morgan got free of the lifts cramped space, as soon as they had opened up a path. Next they rushed to engage the Mighty grunts, and the Master blades, beond the initial crowd of saucers. The machines would normally be protecting the receptionists at work on the floor, as well as the presidential floor above, but even the larger ones had been effected.

"Don't get cornered, stay low behind the desks!" Kunsel ordered the reception staff, while ee sprinted, leading a Might Grunt's fire away from them.

Kunsel deliberately ran across the path of, and used other machines as cover. Causing the Mighty Grunt to attack the machines in its way.

Kicking one of the Master blades back into a second incoming Master blade, Kunsel was able to cut through both in one sweep, with the use of ees Mythrill sword.

Morgan had cut a Mighty grunt down from behind, and with a twist of his weapon, the machine ceased function.

There was one Mighty grunt left. Morgan cut the legs out from under it, leaving it open to a greater range of attack. So Kunsel was able to easily kick aside its arm, and slice the machine down the middle.

"The floor is clear." Morgan announced.

"Don't touch any of the broken machinery." Kunsel advised the emerging staff, while ee worked to remove the ammunition from the guns, that the machines had been fitted with. "They need to be disposed of safely."

When ee was done with disarming the guns, Kunsel looked to Morgan who was just putting away his PHS.

"All the floors have been secured." Morgan informed.

"And the machines didn't breach the building, or the warehouses in sector eight?"

"No."

"Damage, casualties, injuries?" Kunsel asked, once they had stepped back into the lift.

Morgan smiled. "Nine infantry and one foyer receptionist have been admitted to the hospital level, they're stable with minor injuries."

Kunsel let go of a held breath.

The robots having been dispatched, marked the end of the immediate alarm. But south of Midgar across the sea, near Mideel were Banora had once stood, the materia event might still be in progress.

And while ee was only guessing, ee suspected Zax might be caught up in whatever was happening over there. He knew of the caves that the materia lab technician had mentioned. Zax had been deployed to those caves on a few missions, following the bombing of Banora. And if this wasn't a wholly natural phenomena of the lifestream, Kunsel was willing to bet that anything this strong had something to do with Zax.

But to know if ee was on the right track, believing that the materia even't was not completely natural, ee needed more to go on.

"You don't need my report." Kunsel dismissed emself, when they arrived at the SOLDIER floor and Morgan stepped out to join the other gathering SOLDIER operatives.

Ee noted before ee hit the button to take em to the residential floor below. That there was only one thing on the minds and tongues of the gathered SOLDIER operatives. They all believed that Sephiroth must have survived, that the materia event had something to do with him. This was the opinion of both those who had known Sephiroth, and those who had joined the program after his disappearance, his reputation prominent still.

It was the same story on the floor below. Weather they were returning to their apartments having been dismissed, or making for the floor above to report in. Everyone was talking about 'the Soldier legend'.

A SOLDIER legend? That Kunsel could agree with. But ees own thoughts as to who that legend was, differed from popular consensus.

Rather than returning to the apartment, ee let emself into the emergency stairwell. Slipping away without being noticed in the crowd.

* * *

"Two Deepground Soldiers and a Restrictor are on their way to ground zero as we speak." Scarlet reported to president ShinRa in person, over the boardroom table. As was protocol when Deepground was involved. "Weiss and Nero of the Tsviets will be there in a matter of hours." The woman's face was red, and her hair, nightgown, and robe were wind blown. Telling ShinRa, that his executive had seen the unit off at the helipad personally.

"And I've ordered two infantry battalions, to guard the plate's perimeter. Just until we can assess if there's any danger to Midgar." Heidegger chimed in, having arrived on Scarlet's heels. He too was dressed in his robe and house slippers.

"Good, I want to salvage anything we can of that power source." An event like this one, might give his scientists some vital clues as to the location of the promised land. At the least it would offer data on the nature of materia and mako, which could only benefit the company's production and intake.

ShinRa then ordered, via the COMM. "Have Hojo come to the boardroom."

* * *

"Have Hojo come to the boardroom." The president was saying. When Kunsel had smuggled ees way into the duct system above the boardroom, close enough to make out the conversation taking place bellow.

Soon the figure in white that was Hojo appeared.

"Anything?" ShinRa asked of the man.

Hojo offered a short but eager laugh. "The samples kept in my lab all reacted extremely violently to the event, all of them are infused with mako and J cells. If it was a summon It could mean Sephiroth has returned, he is the only one with physical power enough to defeat a summon so strong. If this is related to Sephiroth, it could prove my reunion theory."

"Then keep me posted on this situation as it develops."

When ShinRa and his executives had dispersed from the boardroom, and the 66th floor. Kunsel returned to the stairwell.

Again ee did not immediately return to ees apartment, but stopped at the 65th floor.

There ee found Reeve Tuesti, with some infantrymen and a SOLDIER, they stood around his office talking. In his arms he held a somewhat battered stuffed toy cat, the one with the cape and crown.

"He'll be no harm at all once he's repaired." Reeve was saying.

"Alright sir, we believe you. Just in the future, store him somewhere safe in case of more unexpected mako surges like this one." The SOLDIER advised, as they moved away from the office door.

Hidden as ee was around the corner, out of sight. Kunsel was able to toss one of ees gloves into the office's door jam, before it closed and lock behind the departing group.

Slipping inside the office, Kunsel found the place a mess. Probably as a result of one of the machines having been through the room. But the computer was undamaged, so Kunsel got to work composing a message for Zax.

[From: Kunsel][To: Zax][Subject: A SOLDIER legend, so they say][Mail: Someone apparently took care of this thing that's been on the back burner forever. All the bigwigs and everyone in SOLDIER are freaking out that it's the return of the SOLDIER legend. The source of the problem was apparently more powerful than a summon. Its materia reaction was so beyond measure, the gauge started to smoke. In fact, the materia power was so intense that other monsters, and even robots, became overloaded with mako and started going berserk. Anyway, I was thinking… This SOLDIER legend…Could everybody be talking about… YOU?]

Having sent the message. Kunsel collected ees glove, and left like ee'd never been there. This time ee returned to the apartment.

* * *

Cissnei sat cross legged on the mat that covered the homes ground floor. Zax's mother Leilani, sat over from her. Together they braided cord with which they would fashion jewelry, while Zax's father Rau, played his steel guitar and sang.

Cissnei and Katana had been staying in Gongaga, since Cissnei had crossed paths with Zax in the village in early February. They had been living with Katana's childhood friend Kamea, and regularly visited his brother, and also Zax's parents.

"You have to keep crossing the cord over itself, each time you make a loop around the pendant." Leilani instructed. When it was time to bind the cord around the stone pendants, that Katana and Kamea had carved.

"Like this?" Cissnei asked, following along step by step.

"Yes that's just right. See how the pattern of the knot is beginning to form?"

The knot did look very appealing, wound about the ornaments. Two of the pendants were a twisting loop like shape, one of them represented a crafter's tool, and the last depicted a guardian bird creature from Gongaga's traditional lore.

The jewelry was to mark the occasion, as today Cissnei and Katana would be leaving Gongaga. They had received a call from Rude and Emma last night. Informing them that Zax and the infantryman had clashed with ShinRa's army, but that they had escaped via the Kalm mines, near Fort Condor. That could only mean they were headed for Midgar.

If that was the case, then both she and Katana wanted to be there for any eventuality. If they could do something, anything at all, it might be enough to save Zax. But only if they were in the right place at the right time.

They had shared none of this with Zax's parents. As far as Leilani and Rau knew, Zax was assigned to a classified tour. And Cissnei was just here to visit Katana and Zax's hometown, during vacation.

When the jewelry was completed, they picked up and moved out into the front section. There Katana and Kamea talked quietly and privately between each other, Katana doing the bulk of the talking as Kamea had selective mutism.

"Balto sorry Katana rather, come here child." Leilani beckoned.

"Is it time already?" Katana asked almost regretfully. Taking the two necklaces with the twisting pendants from Leilani, he looped one about Kamea's neck. Kamea did the same, fastening the other around Katana's neck in turn.

Leilani explained. "It's bad luck if the necklace isn't a gift." Saying this, she draped the cord to which the winged guardian pendant had been knotted, over Cissnei's head. "You're welcome here anytime love. And please take care of my boy when you return to the city."

"Thank you for having me." Cissnei told the woman who had been her host. She pressed the last pendent in to Leilani hands, a gift from Katana and herself to the Fairs.


	60. Chapter 60

"Cissnei!" Tseng's voice hailed her before she reached the helipad, and Katana who was waiting aboard the helicopter already. Cissnei turned to face her boss, the stirring wind picked up her hair to throw it about her face.

"The army's mobilizing. Find the targets before they do."

"Understood. The army won't be as subtle." She reasoned, maintaining her veneer of confidence. She moved to make for the helicopter once more, but was again stopped.

"I want them alive, you hear me?"

She closed her eyes. Tseng urged her like he did, because he knew it was a hard ask. But did he have to make it sound like that's not what she wanted.

"You're going to save Zax's life." Tseng told her. Tseng was like that, soon he would no longer be her boss, what with the Turks living on borrowed time as they were. But he still acted is if he would be thier boss forever, that absolute manner was essential to a Turk. Even more so to the leader of the Turks, it acted as a reassurance to them all.

"Of course." Was Cissnei's reply to this. Then to herself. "I haven't even told him my real name." She had shared that with few people, only fellow Turk's with whom she was closest and trusted the best, knew it. But she had made up her mind that Zax would know it too.

Cissnei faced away from Tseng, but she heard him add in a tone she would never have allotted to him. "Help them Cissnei. I've got letters for Zax eighty eight of them."

She waved her acknowledgment, not looking back while she stepped into the helicopter with Katana.

It was late September, and tension between ShinRa and the company had been mounting. Their only saving grace was that they had Rufus ShinRa's support. While they had Rufus in holding at Turk HQ, they also had a degree of leverage.

Strictly speaking, this very mission was a move against Heidegger's jurisdiction in the matter of Zax and the infantryman Cloud. But, if Heidegger found out about this so be it.

* * *

"They can't be serious." Reno almost lamented at the magnitude of the task. "There's no way we're gonna find two needles in a haystack this size."

"There's no mission that's impossible for the…"

"...Turks." Reno finished the sentence for his copilot Rude. "Yeah yeah."

Rude made a sound of acknowledgment, and turned to look back out the windshield, on to the vast waste before them. On a more personal note, he said. "Also...Tsung apparently has something to give him."

"Who, the target?" Reno asked a little incredulously.

"Mm." Rude confirmed.

"So we're couriers now, delivering packages to fugitives, huh?" Reno asked conspiratorially, looking side ways at his copilot. Then he laughed a short clipped laugh, before looking back out at the landscape.

A moment later their COMM whistled to life, Cissnei's voice reached them.

"Reno, Rude, Status?" She requested.

"We got nothing." Reno told her right away.

"You?" Rude asked.

"Likewise." Cissnei returned. "I'm heading to point two three five. You two take one two zero."

"Roger." Rude said.

"All right, let's get going." Reno agreed. Guiding the helicopter off towards point 120 as requested.

* * *

They had been too late in the end.

While Rude reported their discovery to Tseng and Emma, who were still in the air. Cissnei stood to the side of the site, the weight of the pendant Zax's mother had given her, heavy about her neck.

Before them, infantry medics were carrying off the last of the dead and injured on stretchers. Not a single member of the original battalion sent out, had come away from the fight unscathed. And out of eight hundred, only seven had survived, just two of which had sustained minor wounds.

Further towards the cliff's edge, rested Zax's body. It was hard to make out from the distance Cissnei and Reno had landed at. So she started forward in Zax's direction, but was caught by the wrist.

It was Rude who had stopped her. But Reno who asked via signing, if she was sure she would be alright.

She responded in kind, communicating that she needed to go to him.

Rude nodded his wordless encouragement.

Cissnei hardly noticed the infantry that eyed her with disdain, as she passed over the bloodied earth. The infantry had been instructed to monitor and undermine the Turks. But Reno, Rude, and Katana would not let a one of them harass her if any where so bold.

She reached Zax's side, and knelt out of reverence for her dead friend.

Before she had hardly taken in the sight, she was working. Her Turk habits kicking in, acting like a defensive coping mechanism against the horror.

First she looked for his PHS, but did not find it on his body after patting his pockets, and bullet riddled torso. She noted that his sword was also missing, he had had it the last time Emma and Rude had seen him. And he must have had it in this last fight, the wounds on the bodies of the dead infantry were consistent with the busters blade. But a sword like that could not be wielded, or hardly even lifted by an unaugmented individual, she thought as her eyes traced a deep score in the earth leading away from Zax's body.

Zax did have a number of items left on him though. Bangles and such, but it was the cursed ring that caught her eye when she removed his left glove. It was not standard, it looked modified. She recognized the same workmanship in the stud he wore in his ear, and attributed the pieces to Kunsel. Carefully Cissnei removed the Ring from Zax's finger, and the stud from his ear, these she pocketed.

At last, she allowed her eyes to settle on Zax's features. He had been shot in the temple, and blood had mingled with a portion of his hair. But the rest of his free tresses swayed in the breeze, casting shadows that shifted over his serene face. It almost created an illusion of movement and life, paired with the smile that still touched his lips.

The smile was subtler than it had been in life. But it still invoked sunshine through the vale of death, reflecting the fair weather of the day. Something unheard off in and around Midgar.

Cissnei blinked hard, then looked back over her shoulder as she stood.

Katana hovered a few paces back, unsure if he should approach.

Cissnei supposed she might be biased, but while Zax's body was more led than solid flesh. He had somehow avoided much of the grotesqueness that might have been expected of such a death. So Cissnei waved Katana forward.

When Katana reached Zax's side, and knelt by his younger cousin's body to pay his respects. Cissnei touched his shoulder in an unspoken gesture of comfort.

Then she broke away, Katana would benefit from a moment's privacy. And Cissnei had questions for the infantry, that she wanted to have answered, before they could retreat to the safety of headquarters.

Waylaying the helicopter, that had been brought in to airlift the survivors to ShinRa headquarters. Cissnei asked of one of the men, who had been with the battalion that had hunted Zax. "Is this where Zax was first sighted?"

"Scavengers like the Turks have no business asking questions of the army." Was the man's mumbled response.

"An answer." She demanded her tone was cool. She had reached across to press a knuckle firmly into the sword injury, that had split the man's bicep open.

The infantryman started and grunted in pain, he gripped her wrist while he answered. "He was first sighted riding in the back of a truck with the other sample."

"Describe the truck."

"It was yellow, a yellow pickup. Gaia stop!"

By that point, the medics had wrestled back Cissnei's assault on the injured man. But she had gained the information she was after.

When the infantry transports, both land and air, had left the place. The tension and hostel atmosphere, departed with them.

Cissnei watched from where she stood, as Zax's body began to dissolve into rufescent light.

She thumbed the the winged guardian pendant, beneath the fabric of her shirt. She had not been able to keep Zax safe. She hoped that he now had the freedom he had wanted, at the very least.

Together the Turks returned to their helicopters, allowing Zax's body to go in to mako burnup undisturbed.

"I learned from the infantry. That the fighting started at, and was contained within point one two zero." Cissnei announced to the other Turks over the COMM.

"Yeah, I didn't see any sign of the skirmish having migrated." Reno added.

"So the other fugitive?" Rude asked.

"My guess. Either he was killed, and due to mako saturation, there was nothing left of his body by time we arrived." Katana began hypothesizing a reply for Rude. "Or he somehow recovered from his catatonic state since you and Emma saw them last, and and then he left on foot. That could explain Zax's missing sword." He glanced towards Cissnei, at the mention of this last point. "You saw that furrow in the ground too didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Cissnei agreed.

"Ok so, the infantry kid...what? Gets up, nicks the sword, and headed for Midgar before the medics arrived? We're not gonna have to give him a hard time are we?" Reno asked.

"No." Katana decided. "As far as anyone is to know, we think he was killed and his body dissipated. He gets off lucky, as long as he doesn't start trouble for himself."

When the Turks made Midgar, they took the helicopter directly to the hanger instead of to the rooftop helipad. It was less trouble than trying to find a cooperative infantryman to do it, the way things were between the company and the Turk's.

"What will you do now?" Cissnei asked of Katana, as the group left the hanger. She and Katana were holding together now, but the shock would wear off.

"I'll…"

"Rude and I will report to Tseng for you two." Reno cut in. He glanced at Rude for confirmation.

Rude nodded his agreement with Reno.

"Then I'll head to the pub. Thanks both of you." The arrangement visibly brought some relief to Katana. "Will you come?" He then asked Cissnei.

The pub was below plate, located in Wall Market. Emma's younger sister Elena worked there as a bartender. So the place had become the Turks regular haunt.

"Tonight. But I have something I want to follow up right now."

"The infantryman?" Rude asked.

"That too." was Cissnei's vague response.

While Rude and Reno headed for base. Cissnei and Katana excused themselves from the company of the other Turks, and caught the train heading below plate, from the sector 1 station.

When Cissnei and Katana arrived at the pub, Elena was out front. A soon as she saw them, she hurried to meet them. "Emma called and told me what happened. Katana I'm sorry about your cuisine, Cissnei I'm so sorry." Worry for her sisters colleagues was evident on her face. "Some of the others have already arrived, you should come in." She invited, motioning towards the pub's front door.

Seeing that the others where there to rally around Katana, Cissnei excused herself. "I'll see you back here in a bit." Sheurged Katana on. Then to Elena said. "Save a spot at the bar for me?"

"Ok, don't be long."

Cissnei waved herself off without looking back, as she made for the slums perimeter.


	61. Chapter 61

After seeing Katana off at the pub. Cissnei found the infantryman Cloud, exactly where she expected to find him. He sat slumped over Zax's sword, back resting against the sector 8 perimeter gate, just outside the slums.

Crouching before him, she looked him over and gave him a pat down. She found that he did not have Zax's PHS on him, he didn't even have his own with him.

She turned her attention to assessing Cloud's condition. By the look of it, he had caught some blood splatter, that made it appear as if he had sustained a head injury. She concluded that he had sustained no obvious wounds. However it looked like he was lapsing into mako sickness again. He was slow to focus on her face, and his pupils surrounded by over bright blue, hardly responded to the sun's light.

Wishing that she had a potion on her, she took her canteen from her belt to give Cloud some water. Cissnei held the mouth of the vessel to Cloud's lips, and bit by bit, coaxed him into drinking a good amount. The rest she pored over his face and hair, to wash away the last of the blood there.

Lapsing like he was would probably happen from time to time, while Cloud recovered. She had never seen a case of mako poisoning this sever however, and she wondered if he ever would recover fully. Either way he needed shelter and care Cissnei thought as she pulled him upright, to get his arm over her shoulder.

To her surprise his grip on the buster sword pulled the weapon with him.

The buster sword would make their going slow, being as heavy and conspicuous as it was. But she decided to let Cloud hold on to it. Zax had been a friend to him, he should have something to remember Zax by. Besides, he had dragged it here clear across the wasteland, what was a little further.

"I'm going to get you to where you need to be ok?"

Cloud blinked a few times, like he was trying to make sense of what was happening. Then with an effort he took a step.

"Good." Cissnei encouraged. "That's it. I've got you."

Step by step each becoming more steady than the last, they made their way around the perimeter to the sector 6 gate.

Cissnei had not been able to protect Zax like she had hoped to, but she would protect Cloud. She could do this much to honor her friends life, Zax's efforts to save Cloud would not be in vain.

She knew a few places below the plate that where looking for help. And right now while the standing of the Turks was in the balance. A job washing dishes, or delivering goods, was all she could do for Cloud.

"If he can carry that sword about like he does. Then he can carry sleepers, and my tools between here and the sector seven station no problem..." Cloud's potential employer reasoned, while he and Cissnei watched Cloud, who had regained some awareness during the walk. Cloud was now busy stacking a heap of railway sleepers by the door.

"But?" Cissnei asked, sensing the man's hesitation.

"I'm concerned why he has a sword like that to begin with, and those eyes, they're to bright. He's ex Soldier isn't he?"

"He's…a jack of all trades." Cissnei said.

The man scratched his head through his cap, then gave in with a smile. "Alright. You Turks helped me out before, so this is the least I can do. Besides, it looks like he will do some good work for as long as he'll stick around."

The man then got Cloud's attention with a wave. "Kid! After you've delivered those sleepers, come right back. I need you for another errand, then we'll take a tea break."

"Fine." Was Cloud's not quite awake response.

Cissnei left Cloud and his new employer, without a goodbye. Instead she inwardly wished Cloud luck.

Leaving the industrial area, Cissnei made for Wall Market. She had been told that Zax and Cloud had hitched a lift in a yellow pickup truck, after the bike Zax had stolen from the infantry, had given up. Finding that yellow pickup was her next objective, and Wall Market was the place to start, being the slums center of business and trade.

Just as easily as she had found Cloud, Cissnei found the yellow truck parked outside the market. The truck's owner was not about, and the vehicle was locked. But through the window, Cissnei saw a PHS hooked up to the auxiliary input of the stereo system.

It was the same model as Zax's, and it was decorated with the same worn stickers and scratches, that confirmed it as Zax PHS.

Zax had probably given the handset to the driver, so that he could listen to a playlist. And not had the time to retrieve it, when the army caught up to them. The bullet holes in the truckbed, helped to illustrate the scene of the initial attack. Zax would have wanted a civilian out of harm's way, and Cissnei didn't imagine that the driver had argued the point.

Taking her multitool from her pocket, Cissnei wedged the flathead screwdriver into the key port, and by giving the other end a firm bump with her palm. She was able to get into the truck, without breaking a window. Take Zax's PHS, she left without being spotted.

Once Cissnei had retrieved what she had come down to the slums to get. She considered going to the pub to meet with Katana, and anyone else who had arrived there. But instead she made for sector 7, and the train that would take her back to the plate.

She had been putting it off, but she had to tell Kunsel what had happened. Ee deserved to find out by means other than the bragging of those who had lived though bringing down a 1st class SOLDIER.

As she waited for the train, Cissnei composed the message.

[From: Black Suit][To: Kunsel][Subject: Bad News][Mail: We failed a priority S rescue mission. Zax was found dead on our arrival at point 120 this morning. He was killed by the army. I'll call later, don't ignore your PHS.]

The mail was unsweetened, sever even. But there were no pretty words that could sugarcoat what had happened, and she knew Kunsel would not appreciate an attempt. All she could offer was the warning in the subject field.

Once she had sent the message, Cissnei stepped on to the train that had arrived, and acquired up a seat by the door. There she took the time to flip Zax PHS open, to see if she could glean anything from it.

Zax's PHS was at half it's mako battery life. Sure enough a playlist had been left open, stopped on a song titled 'Dear Friend'. He had been listening to his music.

Cissnei's breathed out a shaky breath, and backtracked to get to Zax's mail.

She found what she was looking for in Zax's drafts, a number of unsent messages. One of which was addressed to herself.

[From: Zax][To: Cissnei][Subject: Cheers for letting me borrow your wings][Mail: Cloud and I are going to be heading over some rough land, to shake the better part of the battalion that's on our track. So I've left your bike at the chocobo ranch near Midgar, the folks who run the place say they'll keep it there until you pick it up. I appreciate what you did for us back there, offering us a real chance at freedom I mean. PS, Any mail I try to send keeps bouncing back to my drafts, so by time I can get this message off to you somehow, your bike might have been hanging out with the chocobo for a while. :V Wark!]

* * *

Kunsel was just coming off ees last shift for the day, when ees PHS chimed.

Ee assumed the mail was from general affairs, or one of ees subscriptions, as ee never received personal messages any longer. So ee let emself into the apartment, set the kettle to boil for a hot drink, toss ees helmet and balaclava on the sofa. Then ee let emself out on to the balcony, before ee flipped ees handset open.

Ee noted that the mail ee had just received was a personal message after all, and that it was from Cissnei. But the subject gave em pause.

"Bad news." Ee read aloud.

The tips of ees fingers tingled, dread set in calcifying around ees heart painfully. But as if ee were in a trance, Kunsel opened the message to read the content.

Zax's was dead. That's what the message had to say, and that's all Kunsel took from it. Any other details paled into meaninglessness, while the world and the unusually sunny evening dulled around em.

Ee only came back to emself, when the industrial strength glass of the window pain, fractured beneath the metal rending grip ee had taken on the frame. Heavy tears blurred ees vision, and spilled down ees face. But ee didn't feel them, not even distantly.

Kunsel backed into to the wall, without realizing that ees boots had been moving across the balcony. Ees knees buckled, and ee landed ungracefully kneeling in a heap by the washing rack.

Ees mind raced for an excuse, any excuse. ShinRa had gotten to Cissnei, someone had used her PHS to send that mail for some reason. What Cissnei saw must have been staged, it was propaganda. This was a bad dream, ee would wake up any moment now to find that this was just a product of an anxious sleep.

Kunsel's breath had become shallow, unsteady, stuttering in and out between ees lips. Unbidden a raw cry splintered free of em. Ee gripped ees hair as ee bowed forward until ees forearms rested on the floor, ees brow rested over them.

Had Zax suffered, had he been afraid in his last moments, had he hoped someone would come to help him just in time?

This was to real, and to permanent. It didn't matter how clever Kunsel was, ee couldn't do anything that would help Zax any longer, ees best friend was beyond that now.

There would be no pretense at honoring Zax on the company's part, he was done and dusted as far as ShinRa was concerned. The Fairs would not be supported in anyway. And the planet would keep turning like nothing had happened.

The thought might have provoked anger in Kunsel, if ees heart was not so thoroughly broken.

Night had truly set in when Kunsel turned over on to ees side. From the new angle, ee saw through ees remaining tear agitated eye, that the stars were out.

Ee'd never seen them from Midgar, but it seemed right that the sky should be clear tonight.

Most would bow their heads to the planet, to reverence a passing. But Kunsel shifted to lay on ees back, facing up towards the sky.

Kunsel's PHS loud in the stillness, chimed beside em, from where ee must have dropped it. Ee let it ring a few times, before answering the call.

"Kunsel."

"You sound bad." Came Cissnei's quiet response.

"Hm." Was all the acknowledgment ee could offer.

"Meet me outside the Mount Kolts store in sector eight? Please."

Kunsel was exhausted, but ee knew ee would find no rest tonight, not with the news ee had received turning circles in ees head. And Cissnei would be grieving too, her company would not be so offensive. "Ok, see you there." Ee closed ees PHS, and got to ees feet. Ee also did not think it would be wise to be alone in the state ee was in.

Before ee left the balcony, ee spared a lingering glance towards the stars again. Even though it was understood that a human consciousness would be eroded, leaving nothing of the deceased, after their return to the planet. The thought that maybe those stars had guided Zax's after death, like they had guided him during his life, was a small comfort.

* * *

"I'd invite you to the place at Wall Market, but I don't suppose you'd accept." Where Cissnei's first words. Upon sighting Kunsel approaching, she had met em partway across the public space, and they had fallen into step together.

"You're right, I wouldn't."

Cissnei observed that Kunsel sounded no better in person, and ee looked bad too.

They stopped to take a seat on the edge of the square's fountain.

"I retrieved a few things, that I think he would want you to have." Cissnei told Kunsel. She had reached into her suit jacket's inner pocket, to produce the items enclosed in a cloth.

Kunsel looked over the PHS, cursed ring, and stud earring a moment. Ees lips pressed together, and ee blinked ees one visible eye a few times.

Cissnei felt a lump forming in her throat, and had to blink back the tears in her own vision too. After a time she spoke. "I meet him twice while he was on the run. Once near the lighthouse on the outskirts of the Nibelheim area, and again in Gongaga. At that stage, we Turks were still working in alignment with the company's wishes. So I let him escape in both instances against orders, but I should have done something more to actively help him. instead I was to busy flip flopping between my loyalties, and hesitating at every opportunity I had to save him. I could have done something, anything...You would have."

She had closed a hand over her eyes by time she had finished expressing what she had to say. She wasn't sure what she expected of or wanted from her friend in grief, punishment, forgiveness maybe. Or just a sympathetic listener, to whom she could vent something like this.

She felt Kunsel's shoulder bump up against her own. When ee spoke ees voice was rasping. "You can still support his parents."

"I wish he was still her, to do that himself. I wish that any of what we tell ourselfs as Turks was true." Cissnei admitted. "That there's no mission that's impossible for us, no matter how bad it gets. I didn't really believe it would ever come to this, I was naive. He seemed indestructible." Her words petered out, and they sat unspeaking for a time.

"Would you do me a favor?" Kunsel asked eventually.

Cissnei sniffed, then lifted her head to look at em. "What can I do?" She asked.

"Hold on to this for me?" Kunsel held the cursed ring out towards her.

"Can I ask why?" She queried genuinely.

"I suppose I can trust you at this stage."

"I'd suppose so." Cissnei agreed.

"Then I can tell you that I created this ring, to counteract the effects of an implant that I suspect controls those with the implant."

"But you gave it to Zax, so he had this implant?"

"Yes, and so do I."

"You can't be caught with this or it will be confiscated." Cissnei realized. Then she asked. "Why don't you take this and leave the city if that's the case? You have no reason to stay any longer now that Zax's gone, right?."

When Kunsel next spoke, it wasn't so much in reply to Cissnei, as something said to the stars winking in the clear night above. "I told him I'd wait for him always. We were supposed to meet up here in Midgar when he got back." Ee offered ees reasoning with no excuses, trusting her to understand.

Cissnei did understand that it was something solid ee could focus on, as an outlet for ees pain if nothing else.

She felt a tremor run through Kunsel. She took a hold of not just the ring, but Kunsel's hand also, in a gesture that she hoped was fortifying.

"I'll keep a hold of it." She promised em. "So just, hang in there for now."

It was past midnight by time they parted ways. Kunsel returning to base, and Cissnei making for the train station and the Wall Market pub.


	62. Chapter 62

Kunsel took the usual route back to ShinRa headquarters. As ee walked, ee opened Zax's PHS to discover that there was drafted mail, and that it was addressed to emself.

Ee thought about waiting until ee could return to the apartment to read the mail. Ee decided against it however. As things where now, that building was nothing but a warren of enemies.

Breath held, Kunsel opened the first message.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Reply to: A message for you][Subject: On my way][Mail: You're probably worried out of your helmet, sorry for the holdup. Things went real far sideways, but I'll explain later when I've had a chance to access the situation in full. Thanks for looking out for Aeris like that, I know you're lukewarm about her at best, so I hoped Tseng would take care of her. But I've realized he can't be trusted, you were right to be weary of the Turks. Anyway, we're gonna figure out how to make it back to Midgar, see you soon! Edit: Weirdly, every time I try to send this it goes to my drafts? I tried calling too, but I just got a prerecorded message telling me to try again later.]

Kunsel pressed ees lips together against uttering any sound. A lump was forming in ees throat. Ee quickly selected the next drafted mail.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Reply to: Tell me they're lying][Subject: Lies all lies][Mail: The company classified me as KIA!? Trust your instincts and don't believe a word of it, Cloud and I are still kicking. I know you'll wait. And I'll try to find some safe means to get in touch, I really could use that help.]

Things hadn't worked out the way either of them had hoped, Kunsel thought.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Reply to: You can't fool me][Subject: A media hero][Mail: Long story short, Sephiroth went homicidal and set fire to Nibelheim. But it's strange, I took a look outside of the mansion just now, and everything's like it was before the blaze. Do you think ShinRa rebuilt this place like they rebuilt Kalm? Nibel is small, but they still had to have been quick at getting the reconstruction completed, it even looks lived in. Back to Sephiroth, between us Cloud and I managed to kill him before he could do more harm. Poor Cloud had to run Seph through in the end, and Cloud was badly hurt in the ordeal. He's healed since then, but whatever Hojo did to us has resulted in toxicosis for him, that's what the medical report I found called it.]

This all but confirmed Kunsel's suspicion, that Hojo had been behind Zax going MIA in Nibelheim. He had probably had Sephiroth take Zax along with the intent to make him disappear. After all Hojo had been Sephiroth's personal doctor, Sephiroth once represented a point of pride for Hojo. Hojo would have wanted Zax dealt to before he could begin to rival Hojo's accomplishments with Sephiroth. Only things hadn't gone Hojo's way, and it was Sephiroth who had been killed.

But what had caused Sephiroth to comply with Hojo? Surly he would have sided with Zax over the doctor. Had Hojo fitted him with a DMW chip and forced him in to it? That was unlikely, Sephiroth's name hadn't been on the list of those to receive the implant. No something else had happened or been done that had Sephiroth Turning on his once friend.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Subject: Stars][Mail: I made it to the lighthouse that was our extraction point, that time we had a mission together here. Lighthouses are a symbol of guidance right? That's what I heard when I was working in Costa del Sol. Sorta like stars can guide a person. I think I might head to Gongaga, I want to be sure my folks are ok, and not planning my funeral or something. I ran into Cissnei on the beach, she let us get away, and even gave us a ticket out of here (her bike). So getting to Gongaga should be doable. I almost asked her to get in contact with you for me. But I just don't know about the Turks any more, not after they helped put Cloud and me in captivity like that.]

Kunsel recalled what it was like to be held prisoner in Nibelheim. The thought of Zax and Cloud having to endure that for years made em feel physically ill.

Ee took a seat on the steps leading up to the front door of headquarters, and leaned ees back against the contemporary sculpture there. Before continuing to read through Zax's drafts.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Subject: Mmm delicious hair?][Mail: Ran into Genesis and some of his copies on the highway near Cosmo Canyon just now. He was saying some weird stuff, and then he had one of the copies take and ingest some of my hair? I know I've got commercial ready hair, but damn. In all seriousness though, the copy that ate it mutated strangely. I'm not even talking wings and stuff, this guy went full arachnoid, I counted 8 new appendages. And believe me, it was a job dodging and weaving that many arms. I had to kill him, his body is dissipating on the tarmac now. But It makes me wonder what Hojo did to me, if my DNA or whatever, had that kind of effect on the copy.]

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Subject: Slow going][Mail: We're camping out while some ShinRa helicopters move through the area. Dodging Turks is proving tricky. I'm gonna try get some shut eye. I keep worrying that the company's got to you, but I'm reminding myself that you're to clever for that. We'll, I hope you're safe and doing ok. Night!]

Kunsel quickly jumped to the next mail Zax had sent em. Before ees friends concern for ees well being in the last mail, could pain em further.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Reply to: Just as I thought][Subject: You're on the gil][Mail: What gives? You know more about what's going down, then I feel like I do! I'm just glad you're on my side. Cheers for the heads up about the battalion. Cloud and I are in Gongaga right now, and I saw Cissnei again. She's let us get away a second time, and she said she would look after my folks. She also hinted that Angeal might be in the area. I wasn't actually to surprised, even though I'm the one who killed him. I think he helped me escape from Hojo's lab by talking to me until I regained consciousness. I mean initially I told myself it was a delirious dream I had had, coz of the mako ya know. But maybe it was real somehow? I searched the village for him, and I found an Angeal copy, formerly Lazard. Maybe that's all there is to it, I still don't know. There where Genesis copies here too, with Hollander. I learned that they're after Cloud, coz he has the last pure cells from Sephiroth, and the idea is they can cure degradation. Like Cloud hasn't gone through enough already, now he's being hunted for S cells, I won't let them get him though. Good to know, I'm counting on you. And I promise I'll make it home K, I have to.]

"Good try buddy." Kunsel spoke quietly, over the glow of the handset's screen. Ee was proud that ees friend had evaded ShinRa for so long, and come so close to pulling off that wild bid for freedom.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Subject: It made me think][Mail: Lazard and I got to talking. As it turns out he's ShinRa's son, and Rufus ShinRa's older half brother. He was the one supporting Hollander and Genesis from within the company, as revenge against his father and brother. And he only went missing when he decided the risk of being found out had become to great. But that didn't save him from his own supposed allies though. It made me grateful that even though Angeal's probably gone, and even though Sephiroth went the way he did. I have a friend I can trust still, it makes a difference when you're out on a limb. We're heading to Banora's ruin now. We're going to try and save Genesis, that's what the Angeal in Lazard wants, gotta see it through.]

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Subject: Island hopping][Mail: We're managing to find passage on inter island boats, heading our way towards Banora. Just as long as I help out onboard as a means of payment, the crews are accommodating. It's not bad, reminds me of when I used to work on the Goddess's bow. But it's really affecting Cloud's motion sickness. Still he seems a bit more responsive lately, maybe it's wishful thinking coz he's still not moving or talking yet. But his eyes are much more alert. Nothing for it but to hope, and keep him comfy.]

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Reply to: A SOLDIER legend so they say][Subject: So it was detected even in Midgar?][Mail: It was pretty dramatic this side too. When we got there I tracked Genesis down into the cave system below Banora's ruin, it was a bit of a mission finding him, and first I had to fight the other copy who got a hold of my DNA. But I did find Genesis at last, I tried to talk to him first for Angeal's sake, but we ended up fighting anyway. Genesis had this enormous summon materia, and he used his own body as a vessel for the summon to manifest. Amazingly something about the lifestream he was channeling to achieve this, cured him of his degradation! But even after he was well again, he wanted to fight still. I think he wanted to regain some of his pride as a SOLDIER, Maybe it was his way of honoring Angeal. That wasn't the end of it though, after I subdued him, something else appeared on the scene. I don't know how to put it without sounding like I'm telling a tall one, but I think she was the goddess Minerva, like the actual manifestation of the planet. And she picked a fight with me, which has its own implications. I managed to fend her off, and get Genesis above ground. I left him there in Banora, It was his hometown, and Lazard as well as another Angeal copy in the area returned to the lifestream there. Besides I couldn't take care of him and Cloud, and I wasn't about to abandon Cloud. Also I found a letter from Aeris in Banora, apparently she sent me a whole lot of them, but I think even she's given up on me now. Ya know you loose track of time as a lab specimen, I didn't realize I'd been missing all this time. I'm 23, it doesn't seem real. Anyway, thanks for keeping in touch even though you don't get any of these replies. Cloud and I are going to head for Midgar now. No more delays, see you there.]

After reading this last draft, Kunsel looked up Zax's received mail, wanting to know if anyone else had contacted him via PHS while he had been on the Run. Ee discovered that only a child who had escaped the Nibelheim massacre. And Luxiere had contacted Zax, and the latter had attempted to exploit Zax's desperation, in the name of furthering his own career.

Kunsel closed the PHS. And rubbed ees eye, and ees cheek below ees eye patch, with ees sleeve. Then ee rocked up on to ees feet and stepped through the front doors in to the lobby.

Kunsel told emself, as ee took the lift to the 48th floor, that ee would return to the apartment that Zax and ee had called home. Ee would go right to bed, it was almost daybreak, ee should fit in any sleep ee could manage.

But acrid frustration and anger had seeped into ees blood. Demanding that ee take some action for the hurt, betrayal, and injustices ees friend had suffered.

So instead ee was knocking on Luxiere's door at four in the morning. Luxiere would not get get away with what he had said, without being confronted over it. Zax might be beyond harm now, but Kunsel could still honor the principle.

"Answer the door!" Kunsel ordered. Adding a kick for punctuation, before ee began knocking again.

"Planet K, do you know what time it is?" Luxiere asked groggily, when the door had slid aside.

Kunsel pushed ees way into the living room, saying as ee did. "Don't call me that." Then rounding on ees fallow 2nd, ee asked. "Do you think advancing your career's worth treating another person as disposable?"

"Have you been drinking?" Luxiere laughed like he expected Kunsel would realize this was silly, and laugh too.

Kunsel far from humoring him, shoved Luxiere backwards into his kitchen bar.

"This isn't funny Luxiere. I know what you wrote to Zax."

Luxiere frowned. "What did you do, go through my PHS? Or just stalk me like you stalked Zax? Try backing off a few paces."

"Cut your projecting bootlick. This isn't about me."

"Oh it seems personal enough, K." Luxiere emphasized the nickname, drawing out the sound.

Kunsel threw a punch that sent Luxiere tumbling over the bar with a yelp. Ee had already followed Luxiere over, before the other 2nd had hardly hit the tiled floor. And kneeling atop of Luxiere, was steadily dealing blow after blow.

Ee hardly felt ees knuckles becoming bloodied against Luxiere's face, or ees windpipe collapsing under Luxiere's grip. And ee hardly minded.

Ee vaguely heard a woman, who had emerged from the bedroom, calling in to a COMM for help.

Soon Reno, Rude, as well as a number of infantrymen. Arrived to pull em away from the other 2nd.

"This one looks bad." Rude remarked of Kunsel, when he had had a look at Kunsel's hand and neck.

"You should see the other guy." Reno replied. Coming over to tend to Kunsel, while Rude directed the infantry to take Luxiere by stretcher, to the hospital floor.

Reno had Kunsel sit down on the sofa. "Yo, count to ten out loud." He instructed, while he produced a heal materia, and began utilizing it's magic to repair the damage done to Kunsel's neck.

"I can breath fine." Kunsel told him, even as ee coughed and labored for air.

"I'm convinced." Reno said sarcastically, but without any bite. He kept up the treatment only as long as was necessary, before he focused his attention on Kunsel's fractured fingers.

With Luxiere, and the woman who had raised the alarm now gone from the apartment. Reno spoke on more privy terms. "Zax and I were just acquaintances, but he meant a good deal to some of my own." Kunsel didn't stop him, so Reno went on. "Cissnei requested that we down play it, if something like this happened. So you have her to thank for getting just a record of aggravated assault, rather than that plus a night in holding. Fortunately stuff like this, it's easy to brush off as par for the course where Soldier is concerned."

Kunsel drew ees hand away before it was quite healed, and pushed emself to ees feet.

"I'm supposed to give you the disciplinary talk." Reno said with a shrug as they stepped out of the apartment. "But you don't need to hear it right?"

"Mmm." Kunsel agreed.

Reno left with a nod, to meet with Rude. And Kunsel wondered to ees own apartment.

The place seemed forbidding like it never had before, when ee stepped past the threshold. And ee knew already, that ee would hate waking up here. To a new day, with the knowledge that ees best friend had been murdered. But ee also knew that leaving would be worse, it would be like starting a new life, one that Zax had never been a part of. Ee couldn't bring emself to do that, not when ee had thought ees future would always include Zax.

* * *

"Reno and Rude aren't with you?" Cissnei asked of Tseng, who had just arrived at the pub.

"They're with the vice president. But they did need to respond to an incident like you warned us they may have to." Tseng informed her. Then he said gently. "It's almost eight, you've been up all night, you should sleep."

"I should." Cissnei agreed. She then asked. "Is Kunsel alright?"

"Reno says he'll be alright."

"I hope whoever it was ate it." It was a petty thing to say, but she felt she could be forgiven that right now. She just wished that Hojo had been on base, he was overdue for a trouncing.

"2nd class Luxiere, fairly substantial injuries."

Cissnei hummed in understanding and approval. She hadn't missed the offer that Luxiere had sent Zax's in a mail, during Zax's time on the run. A deal that would have seen Zax executed, and Luxiere promoted for bringing in the fugitive, and all under the guise of vouching for Zax. That slimy two faced had had it coming.

Pushing herself up from the pub counter. Cissnei turned to Tseng, and asked with a pointed look towards the flowers folded in newspaper, that her boss held. "You visited the slums before coming here? Did you tell Aeris?"

"No." Tseng admitted. He set the flowers on the bar, and slid them over to her. "I thought, you might want to take these to point 120."

Cissnei didn't comment on Tseng's decision to keep the matter of Zax's murder quiet, or question his reasoning. Instead she accepted the bouquet, and picked up the new subject, saying. "Katana went upstairs a few hours ago. We'll take the flowers to the site together, when he wakes up."

The pubs second floor served as the owner's home. They had been kind enough to allow members of the Turks to stay, since relations between the Turks and ShinRa had become shaky.

"Reno and Rude said they'd cover for you and Katana, so take your time." Tseng told Cissnei.


	63. Chapter 63

Cissnei and the stranger, both pressed on through the sandstorm. Heads low, and arms held up to block the abrasive grit, that the wind threw against them.

Cissnei had come to Corel Prison, or what had become of old Corel Town. In search of one of the special support materia, after it was noticed that Fuhito's Ravens had broken into the area.

Reeve Tuesti, secretly colluding with the Turks. Had developed for their use, a device that he called a 'biosignal radar', it's purpose was detecting Raven operatives in the area. Cissnei supposed that Reeve must have attuned the device to the Raven's, using Kunsel's VR data, knowing that Fuhito's Raven had been based on Kunsel and what Hojo had done to Kunsel. Cissnei had seen Hojo's own notes on the matter herself, being one of those charged with finding information on the Ravens.

She felt uneasy using the biosignal radar, it having come at the cost of her friend's suffering. But she couldn't let Fuhito use the materia to summon Zirconiade in it's perfect state. And Elfé's life depended on acquiring all four of those support materia too. Cissnei knew that despite her own misgivings, Kunsel would in ees practical and stalwart fashion, want her to use every tool she had at hand to get the materia away from the Ravens.

She had found the materia sure enough, now she just needed to make it to the extraction point, where Katana would be waiting to airlift her out of the prison. The only thing that hadn't gone to plan, was that in the process of seeking out the materia. Cissnei had come upon her current companion, fainted due to the heat, exposed to direct sun in the desert landscape.

While the woman had recuperated from heat sickness, they had taken shelter in a tunnel system in the earth where it was cool, and where there was access to pooling groundwater.

But the woman seemed anxious to move on, so they had got going as soon as she could walk by herself, despite the storm that had kicked up. Cissnei had had no objections, being eager to leave the area, before the Ravens could coordinate a strike to take the materia.

But it was going to be close, Cissnei thought as she used her suit jacket to shield her view of the biosignal radar, that Tseng had passed on to her from Reeve. The radar indicated the biosignals of nearby Raven soldiers, who were gathering near and around the way to the extraction point.

Even as Cissnei studied the radar's screen, and traced one of the signals as it drew near, she caught a glimpse of a shadow threw the storm. One of the Ravens circled them, herding them towards their ambush.

Cissnei subtly let her shuriken fall from its sheath in her sleeve, into her hand. She would try to make a stand here, it would be best if she could pick off at least one of their number in an even fight, before meeting the ambush.

Despite the wind and sand, Cissnei's shuriken traveled steady and true on the path she set it on.

The Raven who had not been expecting her open attack, was forced to dive to aside. One of the shuriken's blades sliced into his shoulder, but he managed to avoid the brunt of the damage it might have dealt.

Her weapon had just returned to her hand. When Cissnei had to meet the Raven soldier, in a clash that threw her to one side.

He made to stab at her, but Cissnei rolled out of the way, and his sword stuck in the quicksand that dappled the terrain.

Cissnei saw her companion flinch. Starting forwards but stopping abruptly, as if resisting some instinct to get involved. She did not help or hinder.

Cissnei kicked the legs out from under her enemy, while he was still disadvantaged by the steadily sinking sand. The Raven was thrown off his feet, and toppled over into the depths of the quicksand.

"They would seem to hold a grudge against you." The woman who had accompanied Cissnei, commented as they continued on their trek, once Cissnei had picked herself up and was on her feet again.

"You don't say." Cissnei returned.

"What Could their reason be?" The woman asked.

Cissnei couldn't decide if the question was rhetorical or not, so she offered the standard answer. "No idea why, must be the job." She was giving away nothing by attributing the hostility of the Ravens, to her being a Turk. Her suit already identified her as ShinRa, and the excuse meant she didn't need to mention the materia in her possession.

"So you freely admit it." The woman then said.

Cissnei glanced sideways at her companion but said nothing, waiting for the other to say more.

"I'm another one of your victims. A victim of the Turks."

This Cissnei was not shocked to hear. They weren't rare, people wronged by the Turks and ShinRa. But it did complicate the situation further. If the Raven's attacked, would this woman be her enemy?

"My name is Shalua." The Woman who now had a name said. "And I will never forget that uniform you wear. You were the ones who robbed me of my precious family. She showed Soldier potential and was abducted because of it."

"You mean she was a Soldier candidate?" Cissnei asked. She was sure to use the pronouns that Shalua had used, understanding that the person Shalua spoke of was probably trans. SOLDIER typically only accepted non intersex people, who were designated male at birth.

"I call it kidnaped." Shalua's tone was dangerous. "I've been looking for her ever since. First just within Midgar, but when I couldn't find her I broadened my search." Then as a warning and an accusation, she added. "I've fought ShinRa over and over in that time. And only gained more wounds. Now, tell me! Where do you hide the people you kidnap?"

"I...I can't say." Cissnei told Shalua. She did not know the whereabouts of anyone who could be the family that Shalua had been looking for, nor did Cissnei know where the person might have been taken. But she didn't offer this detail, this wasn't about her or any excuses she could offer for herself. Shaula didn't need to hear the enemy prioritizing some feeble absolution from personal guilt, in the face of her loss.

Besides Cissnei mused, not for the first time. That she couldn't consider herself innocent, not when she had aligned herself with the Turks under ShinRa. She had stayed, even when she had no longer been the orphan made dependent on the system, that she had once been. She was guilty at the very least, of omitting to prevent the harm, that the job often required.

The sandstorm began to lose its force, and as visibility was improved. Cissnei became aware that they had been surrounded.

One of the Ravens laughed lowly, when he saw that she had realized her situation.

The enemy moved as one, closing in on Cissnei and Shalua.

"I was with Avalanche too!" Shalua tried to reason with them. "I've got nothing to do with the Turks!"

The Ravens were not dissuaded, on the contrary several circled closer, until Cissnei and Shalua stood back to back.

"So that's how it is." Cissnei said aloud, Shalua was ex AVALANCHE. She had probably been out of the loop, and was now unaware of the current state of things. Cissnei filled her in. "These people won't listen to a word you say. The Avalanche you knew is gone." Fuhito's method of mutating a person in to a Raven, seemed to strip the person of any personal will or agency.

"What do you mean?"

"They're nothing but Fuhito's puppets." The mention of Fuhito seemed to explain all.

"I joined their ranks once, just to gather information on Soldier." Shalua said. There was fright in her voice. She understood that she had narrowly avoided a horror, that these men had not escaped.

Cissnei saw one of the Raven's move for his gun, two more followed the firsts lead.

Throwing her shuriken, Cissnei was able to destroy two of the firearms. However, the third man leapt backwards, out of rekka's arc.

But this gave Cissnei the opportunity she needed to run in, palm aside his gun before he could reestablish his aim. And send him sprawling with a kick, into which she channeled all her weight.

"Get behind me!" Cissnei ordered of Shalua.

"I'll never forgive the Turks." Shalua warned truthfully.

Cissnei wasn't playing hero for points towards redemption, she payed Shalua's words no mind.

Retrieving the dropped gun. Cissnei fired the remaining rounds, into the Ravens own ranks, focusing on those who had been closing in on Shalua and herself. Then dropping the emptied gun, she caught her shuriken out of the air when it had looped back around.

"I don't expect you to" Cissnei replied belatedly. Turning on her heel, she then meet the swing of a raven's sword with the folded blades of her own weapon. But the raw physical strength of the Raven sent her to her knees, and scrambling back out of range.

"There are to many of them, we don't stand a chance like this." Shalua cried out.

She was right, they were outnumbered three to one.

But then the sound of gunfire rang out, and the Ravens began to fall, even before they could locate the direction of the shots.

"What?" Shalua breathed.

"Backup? But who?" Cissnei asked allowed, as she cast about. Then she spotted Veld and Sears approaching.

* * *

"Tseng." Rufus hailed Tseng via COMM, and came to stand at the door that divided his cell from the rest of the Turks headquarters. "The worst case scenario just became reality." He told Tseng, when the Turks leader arrived.

"What do you mean?" Tseng asked tentatively.

"The army has cornered Cissnei and Verdot. Scarlet is personally commanding the troops." Rufus shared what he had been able to glean from the most recent satellite images taken over Corel Prison.

The alarm was subtle in Tseng's trained expression, but it was there. "Ee...even so, the Turks and the army are technically still on the same side." Tseng attempted to reason. "I'm sure it won't come to anything drastic." This last part sounded more like a plea.

Rufus exhaled some tension, and he stroked his fingers through his hair. "As long as I'm here, the old man can't lay so much as a finger on you Turks. However if my father captures Verdot, it's over for the Turks."

"He'll use the chief as a bargaining piece to force your return."

* * *

It was October the 4th nearing midnight, when the red alarm lights began to blink in Kunsel's apartment. The familiar computerized voice announced "Emergency. Intruder alert. The security level has been set to S."

Kunsel had been sleeping on the sofa, but ee was up in an instant. And while ee armed emself, ee checked ees PHS.

Kunsel's first thought, was that the Turks had lost whatever leverage they had had, as insurance against annihilation by the company. And that this change to the security level, was as a response to open hostilities. It had been on the horizon for some time.

Mail on the clone that Kunsel had made of Heidegger's PHS strengthened ees guess. Ee skimmed a back and forth series of mail, comprising a conversation between Scarlet and Heidegger, that had transpired while ee had been sleeping just before. In their mail the two executives were bragging about the roles they had played in undoing the Turks, the financial boost their respective departments would get, and the fun they would have hunting and killing ex Turks for sport.

Kunsel made ees way to the SOLDIER floor. Ees thoughts turning to Cissnei, and to Elfé whom ee knew the Turks were aiding. This almost certainly had something to do with them. If it had to do with the conflict between company, Turks, and AVALANCHE, they would be in the thick of it. So if ee could do anything at all, Kunsel was set on helping them.

Kunsel was in the lift when it happened. A flicker of an image as if it were before ees eyes, the image overlapped with the view ee had of the lifts interior. Ee saw in the rogue image, a magic field encompassing a young woman, who lay on a road somewhere. Gradually she began to be lifted from the road, until she levitated in the air. When the picture faded, it left Kunself puffing, and blood dripped from ees nose. Had seeing what ee had seen, drawn on ees MP? If it had, it had to have been strong magic. For without ees stolen materia eye demanding most of it, ees magic power was above average.

Ee stepped off the lift when it reached the SOLDIER floor. But ee didn't joining the other SOLDIER operatives, in order to overhear their plan of action, like ee had be going to do. Feeling ees MP being tapped in to once again, and with no time to return to ees apartment. Ee staggered into the empty VR training room, just before the vision hit em again.

This time ee recognized the young woman as Elfé, only older than when ee had last seen her. Her whole body was enveloped in arcing electric energy, and this energy steadily grew, until it almost eclipsed her form entirely.

But then Kunsel saw Cissnei dive in to wrap her arms around Elfé. Ignoring the magic that obviously caused her pain, she pulled Elfé free of the magical field.

The vision again faded. In it's wake, Kunsel found emself on hands and knees, the taste of blood washing down ees throat.

A final time, the vision came over em. Ee saw a summon materia, and three support materia encircling it, all hovering above the road where Elfé had been.

Ee realized that ee must somehow be seeing what ee was seeing, through the fourth support materia, the one that had acted as ees eye for so many years.

Light overtook the vision, leaving Kunsel blinking and dazed. Ee felt emself tumble over sideways, ees shoulder hitting the solid floor. In the next moment unconsciousness claimed em.

* * *

It was early morning, not quite daybreak. And outside of the Midgar parameter, the Turks haggard but alive, had assembled.

Fuhito had summoned the world burner after all, but most of them had survived the ordeal. The approaching light of a new day was testament to that victory.

"Tseng went on to the main building." Rude explained to Katana, who he was busy healing of his injuries. When Katana asked after their chief.

"He went back?" Cissnei asked, a little incredulously.

"He struck a deal with ShinRa." Reno filled her in. While he healed a wound above her eyebrow, having moved on to tending her scrapes.

"But can it be depended on?" Emma asked. "Or is it just an excuse to get us where they can kill us."

"If forcing Tseng to shoot the Veld and Felicia is supposed to lull us in to a false seance of security." Reno replied. "No. I think the deal's genuine. And don't worry, Tseng healed Veld and Felicia and claimed that they went into mako burn up, to cover their disappearance."

"So you're returning too." Cissnei guessed.

Reno looked to Rude, who nodded. Then he answered. "Yeah, That's where Rude, Tseng, and Rufus will be."

"Then..." Emma spoke up once more. "...tell Elena I'll see her next time I'm in the city. Do me a solid and look out for her."

"Can do." Reno agreed. "But I can't say I'm gonna be happy seeing you go sista."

"I'm leaving too." Cissnei voiced her resolve, before it could become to hard to say it.

"I thought you might." Reno told her. He managed a smile. "We'll miss ya. But..." He shrugged. "...about time you gave those wings a go."

The other Turks where boarding the helicopter, that Cissnei had commandeered. So Cissnei took the opportunity to slip off her glove, take the cursed ring from her thumb, and pas it to Reno.

"Hold on to it ok? Kunsel might need it."

Reno looked the item over, pocketed it, and winked conspiratorially.

It was a rushed parting due to the circumstances, but Cissnei reminded herself that it wasn't a permanent one, the Turks would find a way to meet from time to time. "I'll see you around." Cissnei said to Reno and Rude, as she stepped towards the helicopter. "Gotta fly."


	64. Chapter 64

When Kunsel awoke it was to find emself on the hospital level, in a recovery ward. A quick glance past ees beds curtain at the clock, told em it was midday.

A new 2nds uniform had been left, neatly laundered and folded on ees nightstand. Ee wasted no time redressing.

Ee had not forgotten why ee must have been hospitalized, ee could still feel the effects of the vision ee'd seen, and the toll it had taken on ees body. But more pressing, was understanding the content of those visions.

After signing ees release papers. Kunsel took the lift down to the foyers mezzanine floor, and left the building.

Ee made the sector 1 station with the idea of taking the train, and visiting the pub in sector 6. Ee wanted answers about what had happened during the night, and ee knew the Turks had been involved, so ees hope was to find a member of the Turks there.

While ee waited for the train Kunsel's PHS chimed. Taking the handset from ees pocket, ee saw that the mail was from Cissnei.

[From: Black Suit][To: Kunsel][Subject: Delete this mail after reading][Mail: It's to bad I couldn't see you before leaving the city. I tried calling a few times, but I guess you've had your PHS off? Reno says you where admitted to the hospital level due to magic over use. So in lieu of being able to call, I'm writing this because I know you'll be wanting answers. If the company changes my status to missing in action, just know I'm doing alright. Long story short-ish? Scarlet captured our Chief during a mission in Corel Prison. Tseng saved me. But ShinRa only needed the Chief in custody to force us Turks to surrender the vice president, and give ourselves up, or Veld would be executed. Which meant we were thin on the ground triple tasking. Not only did we have to find and rescue the Chief, but we had to create an escape route out of the city, and all while fighting Fuhito and the Ravens for possession of materia (needed to support summoning Zirconiade). Fuhito got one of them from Sears, by threatening Felicia who was his hostage. And he got another from Emma, when they took her sister Elena. In the end Fuhito initiated the summoning. It was scary there for a moment, but I managed to take a helicopter from the company HQ, and get there in time to interrupt the magic. So the summon was imperfect and we were able to bring down Zirconiade and Fuhito. Unfortunately Sears gave his life in the fight. But don't worry about Felicia, the summon materia left her hand without harming her, then Tseng faked her death and secured her escape. As for me, I'm on my way to Gongaga, Katana and I will stay there for a bit.]

The tension dropped out of Kunsel's shoulders. Cissnei and Elfé ,or rather Felicia, where safe and free. They had stopped Fuhito too.

Fuhito had always raised red flags for em, even when ee had been a child. But what Fuhito had almost done, willfully summoning a creature that could have scorched the planet, returning everything to the lifestream. It was unthinkable.

The train arrived while ee was reading. Ee stepped into the carriage, taking up a handhold by the door. Cissnei had told em all ee had been meaning to find out by going to sector 6, but now ee had a new motivation for the trip.

Ee had overheard others boarding and disembarking, talking about damage to the cities plate in sector 6. The damage, Kunsel thought, must have been as a result of the summon. And Aeris, as far as Kunsel could surmise, worked and maybe lived in the neighboring sector 5. Ee wanted to be sure she was alright.

When ee arrived at the sector 7 station, ee left the train, and headed for the church where ee had meet Aeris once. But ee found ee didn't need to go quite that far, when ee caught sight of her and an older woman, talking as they wove through the crowd.

Having assured emself that Aeris was well, ee turned ees attention to making sure no one else had been injured. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" Kunsel requested of a group of by-passers.

"What do you want to know?" A woman, who wore her brunette hair in a tail, asked.

Her companion, a man with a prosthetic gun arm, looked Kunsel up and down taking in the uniform ee wore. He then subtly placed himself between the woman and Kunsel.

Kunsel didn't take offence at this, it was the prerogative of these people to be cautious. They had good reason to be wary of anyone in one of ShinRa's uniforms. "I wanted to know if there had been any problems down here, caused by the damage to the plate, around the sector six area?"

"We heard about that." The man said looking to his companion, who nodded in agreement.

The woman then added. "But there's been no trouble down here. I checked it out myself earlier, and nothing."

"Thank you." Kunsel said, letting them be on their way.

With this immediate worry settled, Kunsel too went on ees own way. Hurrying to catch the plate going train, before its departure.

Since ee had left the hospital, afternoon had shifted into late evening, and the lampposts about the sector 7 platform had come on. Ee was the only one there, save for two people who were just leaving the lamp glow.

It wasn't until the 9th of December that the remaining Turks. Tseng, Reno, Rude, and a new rookie Elena, where reinstated as the Department of Administrative Research for the Company. There was no official announcement in company mail, the matter was treated like there had never been a division between Turks and ShinRa. However Kunsel noticed it when the Turks returned to active service, because Turks exclusive assignments had made a return to the mission board, ee kept an eye on that kind of thing.

Kunsel supposed Rufus might have vouched for the Turks. Ee had gotten the impression that Rufus had sided with them, against his father's interests, all this time. In any case, it must have taken someone exceptionally confident and compelling, to have swayed the president. Especially considering they would have been contending with Scarlet and Heidegger too.

"Ay, you."

Kunsel looked up from the mission board, to find Reno leaning through the door of the briefing room waiting area.

"What?" Kunsel asked defensively by habit.

Reno held his hands up in a non threatening gesture. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know, that since I got my security clearance status back. I took your PHS of the networks block list. Did you a favor, see?"

"No strings attached, and no fine print?" Kunsel asked, as ee passed Reno in the door.

"Would you trust me if I promised." It was a rhetorical question, they both knew Kunsel's answer would a a no.

Together they made towards the lifts.

"Going up." Reno indicated the direction with a hand gesture.

"Down." Kunsel said. Ee stepped into the second of the two lifts.

Kunsel had just closed ees apartment door behind emself. When the sound of a massive explosion, erupted from the direction of the balcony.

For a split second, Kunsel felt as though ee were in old Kalm during it's destruction. But the moment passed, and ee dashed out onto ees balcony.

The view looked out over sector 8, but right next door was sector 1. It was the sector 1 reactor that ee found engulfed in flame.

Kunsel turned on ees heel and dashed back the way ee had come, heading for the lift. Shouting orders at any 3rds ee passed, to assist em in a rescue mission. There was no way civilians hadn't been caught in that explosion.

The hastily assembled unit, along with other responding SOLDIER operatives and infantry units, acquired military transportation from those kept at base. Soon they were on the road, Kunsel flooring it to be sure they arrived at ground zero without delay.

What had caused the reactor to explode? Kunsel didn't think it was poor maintenance. That would not be excusable in Midgar, this city was the ShinRa company's most overt symbol of its achievements and power. So all Kunsel could think was that the explosion was a catastrophic accident, or an act of anti ShinRa terrorism.

Kunsel got ees unit as close as ee could manage, before they had to go it on foot, due to fleeing civilians.

"Kite, Lance I'm putting you on first aid duty. Kite stay on the COMM, call for transports, make sure that any injured get to a hospital as soon as it can be arranged. Lee and Shelby, guide civilians away from the danger, ask them if they know of anyone who could be trapped or are otherwise unable to make it out of harm's way. Roy, Tachibana, Jackson, Bane, with me."

Kunsel guided ees unit on, giving further instruction as ee did. "Pair up and and search for anyone who needs help. Stay on the COMM with Shelby, in case they learn of anyone who needs rescuing."

"Sir!" The four that ee had had accompany em chorused. They then split off in two groups of two, in order to cover more ground.

Being the only 2nd of the unit, Kunsel went on alone. And It wasn't long before ee was hailed by calls for help from above.

Turning ees eye up. Ee found a group of children and younger teenagers, gathered on a balcony. The roof of the room that had once lead out on to the balcony, was in flames and collapsing in. Leaving the children stranded.

"One at a time!" Kunsel called. "Jump, I'll catch you!"

The littlest dressed in a moogle onesie, was lowered by her older siblings, and allowed to drop in to Kunsel's awaiting arms.

She was sobbing, and dusted with soot, but she was unharmed. Kunsel set her down on the road beside em, freeing emself to help the next.

The second to jump was a boy of about ten years, who Kunsel caught, then coaxed towards his sister in hope that he would comfort her.

The third down was a teenage girl, who upon being caught pleaded through her tears. "Mama's trapped in the upstairs hall, Please help her."

"I'll help her if I can." Kunsel promised.

The last girl had climbed over the balustrade, but she was shaking clearly afraid, and she repeatedly hesitated just before it looked like she would jump.

"Stay there!" Kunsel instructed. "I'm coming up!" Having said this. Ee backed up a few paces, and made a running leap.

Managing to catch ahold of the wrought iron balustrade with one hand, Kunsel held the other out to the girl.

She immediately grabbed a hold, and after she crouched down, Kunsel was able to swing her gently to ees side. From where she felt confident, dropping the much reduced distance to the ground.

Once all the children were safe. Kunsel climbed over on to the balcony, and ducked into the collapsing room, ignoring the fire and holding ees breath against the smoke.

Ee could hear the children's mother beating the door, and screaming for them between hacking coughs. So ee knew she was still conscious, and had not yet succumbed to smoke inhalation.

"Stand away from the door!" Kunsel asked of her. "You're children are safe, I'm here to get you out!"

"I'm standing back!" She replied helpfully.

Kunsel stepped into a sidekick, that tore the solid wood door from it's hinges.

There to the left of the door way was the woman, crouching low to avoid the worst of the smoke.

Kunsel took her by the hand and drew her to ees side, in order to shelter her from falling roofing, as they dashed for the balcony. Once they had made it out into the night air, Kunsel gathered her in ees arms, and jumped to the street below.

When the family was reunited, Kunsel directed the mother away from the reactor and the worst of the damage. Telling her where she could go to have her children and herself looked over, by ees units acting medics.

Further in towards the area that was the worst hit. Kunsel found a young woman trying to lift part of a fallen structure off of a man, who look to be her father. She was managing to keep it from crushing him, but she couldn't lift it high enough to allow him to escape. When she saw Kunsel, she called for em to help them, through her panic and tears.

Hurrying to her side. Kunsel crouched, got ees shoulder under the heap of beams and masonry. And bracing ees feet against the ground, lifted until the father as well as a cat he was carrying in his arms, could scramble free.

"Head that way. The road is safe, and my unit can direct you on from there." Kunsel told them.

When the father and daughter had left. Kunsel opened the COMM channel, to give ees unit a heads up, regarding the arrival of survivors. But it was Shelby who spoke first.

"Captain! We've just seen an explosion at the sector five reactor. Other units are calling it in too."

"What's the damage?" Kunsel asked.

"The explosion was much smaller in scale, it seems to have been limited to just the reactor."

This Kunsel was glad to hear. "Stay focused on task. Let the Turks respond to the second explosion."


	65. Chapter 65

Kunsel had been cooking when ee heard the sound. Metal grating against metal, but louder than ee'd ever heard something like that before. And accompanied by booming explosions.

Switching the stove off first. Ee dashed to the balcony, to look out on the city. Thinking that the sound might have been caused by another mako reactor attack, it having only been days since the numbers 1 and 5 reactors had been targeted.

But this was not an attack against a reactor. Instead ee stood breath caught, as ee watched the sector 7 portion of Midgar's plate, sink below the level of the sector 6 and sector 8 plates on either side.

Ee saw it fall to crush the city in the slums beneath, knowing that there was absolutely nothing ee could do to stop it, in the few seconds it took to slip into free fall.

Was this related to the reactor explosions just days before? It would be a coincidence if not Kunsel thought. And assuming the two events were related, did this mean ShinRa had sabotaged his own reactors to begin with? Or more likely, was this some kind of a response to those who had bombed the reactors?

Whatever the case, Kunsel was sure that the fallen plate at least, was the company's own doing. Ee had spent enough time on the computer belonging to Reeve Tuesti director of urban development, to know that only ShinRa executives could approve the use of the emergency plate release system.

To add credit to Kunsel's theory, ee saw that a helicopter was returning from the scene. And it wasn't with ShinRa's outgoing TV news helicopters.

Watching this helicopter a moment longer, Kunsel was able to determine that it's destination was the headquarters helipad.

Suspecting that ShinRa had had the Turks carry out this act. Kunsel left ees apartment and dashed for the lift, with the aim of confronting the Turks and discovering what was happening.

The Turks had been greatly diminished since their recent conflict with the company. Without their former numbers, resources, and support structure. And with the threat of execution looming over their heads, and the heads of their colleagues. It would have been nothing for the president to strong arm them into this covert assignment.

If ee wanted to know the truth ee had to cut the Turks off, before they could secret away to their command center.

Kunsel had just stepped out of the lift, into the corridor that lead up to the helipad. When ee heard Aeris's voice drawing near.

"Tseng! Let me go, don't do this!" She was shouting in protest against her captor.

Hurriedly Kunsel backed up the way ee had come into the lift. Once inside the lift again, ee jumped to knock aside the roof exit cover, and jumping a second time pull emself up on top of the lift.

Ee had just replaced the exit cover, leaving a slither of a gap. When Tseng with Aeris as his prisoner, turned the corner into the lift.

Kunsel had known that the Turks were watching Aeris, and that AVALANCHE had been seeking her at onepoint. But ee'd not found out why. However her being brought in now suggested she was mixed up in this somehow.

Aeris struggled against the cuffs that pinned her hands behind her back, and against Tseng's hold on her. But could not break away, and she was marched off the lift at the 66th floor.

Kunsel took note of the floor number, so that when the doors had closed behind Tseng and Aeris. Ee was able to jump down and returned to that same floor before the lift could go far.

In this way ee was able to trail Tseng and Aeris, around the right side of the executive board room. From the corner where ee hid, ee saw Tseng lead Aeris in to the area where stairs could be used to ascend to floors 67 and 68.

This was bad, either Aeris was being taken to the holding cells, or the science department headquarters. Kunsel knew ee had to facilitate her escape somehow, but how was the question.

Ee was vastly outnumbered on ees own. And ee had a DMW chip in ees head, that could be used to force em into a faint if ee was caught on the surveillance cameras, trying to smuggle Aeris out of sector 0. Also it was a member of the Turks, Reno, who had possession of the modified cursed ring that could suppress the DMW chip.

Ee would have to make things up as ee went, there was no other option.

Kunsel took the first flight of stairs to the 67th floor, regaining sight of Aeris just as Tseng was guiding her through the door, at the top of the second set of stairs to the 68th floor. Meaning she was being taken to the main laboratory, rather than the cells.

Instead of following Tseng the way he had taken. Kunsel left the stairwell at floor 67, and circled around through science department headquarters. There was a lift at the other side of the space, that would take em to the main laboratory. But first ee ducked around beside the lift shaft, and listened.

"Tseng, come back! Tseng you can't leave me here, please!" Aeris was begging.

The sound of the lift drowned out her voice, and Tseng stepped out alone a moment later. He looked pained, and his eyes were bloodshot. He clearly hated what he was doing, but he didn't turn back, and crossed the space to the exit.

When Tseng was gone, Kunsel took the lift up to the main laboratory. There ee spotted Aeris right away. She had been shut in the specimen containment unit, where she sat on the floor, back to em resting against the glass wall.

Coming over quickly, Kunsel rounded to where she could see em.

At first she backed away. But when Kunsel removed ees helmet, she came forward once more.

"Why were you brought here?" Kunsel asked. "Are you involved with what happened to the first and fifth rectores, and the sector seven plate?"

"I…I can't say." She answered. "Are you here to get me out?" There was a hint of fragile hope in her voice.

"Yes, but I need to know how we're going to manage that." Kunsel responded. "Listen, if you're afraid of giving away anyone you might be protecting from the company. Then you should know I'm not loyal to ShinRa. If you have allies that can help you, that's all I'm concerned about at the moment."

Aeris hesitated, but at last began reciting numbers. "It's a PHS number." She explained. "Call Avalanche, they'll know what to do."

Kunsel blinked in surprize at the name Aeris had offered for the group. But now was not the time for further delay or questions, so ee nodded while ee punched the number into ees contacts.

"Hang tight." Kunsel then told her. "If Avalanche is going to break in and get you out, I need to help them do that."

"Ok." She agreed, tone colored with trepidation.

"You'll make it out of this." Ee told her as ee moved towards the exit.

[From: Kunsel][To: AVALANCHE][Subject: Help Aeris][Mail: I was given this number with the impression that you are Aeris's allies. If you don't know already, she's been captured by the Turks and brought to ShinRa headquarters in sector 0. I can help you in a rescue effort, if you're willing to trust me. Here's a tip, take the side entrance to the right of the main doors, that way will allow you to bypass 59 floors worth of security. But be prepared to run into resistance at that point, however you can turn this to your advantage. Try to acquire a keycard from the conflict, then take the lifts to the 60th floor.]

Now Kunsel just had to stay ahead, and figure out how to get this AVALANCHE group past the 60th floor. Ee would be improvising on the go.

First ee took the the lift to the 61st floor staff lounge area. Crossing the space beneath the indoor tree, Kunsel came to the stairwell door and leaning against the frame, subtly bent it out of shape so that the door would not be able to close.

Next Kunsel jogged up to the 63rd floor. Where standard weaponry, ShinRa uniforms, and office supplies were stored behind a security system that consisted of multiple doors. There ee stepped into the control room.

Ignoring the computer that would verify ees keycard, and clear em to open a maximum of two doors. Kunsel instead, turned ees attention to the duct system.

Taking a hold of the grate covering the vent, Kunsel pulled it out, set the grate aside and maneuvered through the cramped space.

Ee took the first right turn ee came across, and dropping down kicked out a second vent cover that was at floor level.

The air conditioning to the room was a giveaway that the space was used to store weapons uniforms, that would corrode or go moldy, without the air quality being regulated.

Tearing open a couple of the boxes strewn about the place, Kunsel found what ee was looking for. The standard suit, shirt, tie, and shoes that served as the reception staff uniform. All in size large too.

Returning the uniform to its box, Kunsel took the box with em back the way ee had come, via the vents. Then ee left the floor for ees apartment.

Once ee had arrived at, and closed the door of ees apartment behind em, ee made quick work of changing into the suit. Once ee was dressed, ee stopped in ees room and going through ees metalworking ods and ends, ee chose and cleaned an appropriately sized ball bearing. This ee pressed into ees empty eye socket.

Kunsel made for the wash room next. Tugging open the vanity draw ee produced concealer, blush, lip color, and tinted hair product. Which ee used to cover ees scarring and freckles, restore a natural variation of tones to ees face, and change the color and style of ees hair.

As final touches to ees disguise, ee applied a row of false lashes to the eyelid over which ees scaring extended. Slipped ees sclera lens into place. And covered ees damaged ear with a PHS earpiece, that was in fitting with the look.

As ee left ees apartment, Kunsel mailed AVALANCHE once more.

[From: Kunsel][To: AVALANCHE][Subject: Keycard][Mail: If you head for the staff lounge area on floor 61, I can give you keycard 62. That will take you to the next floor. Once on the 62nd floor, try persuading Mayor Domino to grant you access to floors further up, he's lax about security.]

Kunsel didn't know if this AVALANCHE group was in the building yet. But if they were, ee needed to be in the 61st floor lounge waiting for them. Before that though, there was something more ee needed to do.

Ee took the lift to the 64th floor, where ee made a left into the staff rest area. There ee acquired dream powder, a potent sleeping aid.

A vending machine stood in the rest area too, from which Kunsel ordered a decaffeinated hot drink.

While the machine heated the can of drink, Kunsel got down a cup and saucer from the top of the cabinets, into which ee dusted some of the dream powder. Then ee poured the hot drink in over it.

Ee set the drink, along with a few more cups a teapot and a sugar bowl, on a tray. And made for the lifts. Ee took the lift to floor 60, where ee had stumbled upon the main surveillance room, during ees search for Veld.

"Refreshments." Ee called from outside the door.

"Thanks." The sole infantry officer that personed the post, said when he came to the door. He took the cup that Kunsel offer him without question. "It's been a long shift, I could do with some caffeine."

"Does it need sweetener?" Kunsel asked, when the officer had tasted the drink.

"No, this is fine." The man assured.

Satisfied that the watchman would be sleeping when AVALANCHE came through, Kunsel slipped away. When ee was out of sight, ee left the tray and cups in a potted plant. Returning to the lift so as to be where ee said ee would meet this AVALANCHE.

After reaching the lounge area where ee had suggested the meet up, Kunsel only had to wait just over ten minutes. Until to ees astonishment, Cloud Strife arrived, with Zax's buster sword at his back. Cloud was accompanied by the man with the gun prosthetic that ee had seen in the slums, and a sturdy looking young woman.

"The hell are you? What're you doin' around here?" Kunsel blurted out. Of all the things ee'd imagined about this inexplicable AVALANCHE, Cloud being involved hadn't so much as entered ees mind. Ee had assumed that Cloud was dead, when ee heard nothing of him following Zax's murder.

Being confronted with Cloud's survival now, threatened to throw em off. What did Cloud know about Zax's last stand, could he tell Kunsel about their time on the run from ShinRa?

Cloud approached, while his companions hung back at the door. He didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod.

Kunsel quickly covered. "Oh, I see. So you must be that whatcha call it…Shinra, Inc. Repair Division! You know, it looks like this building is starting to fall apart. This door was just pushed open." Ee gestured at the door ee had damaged earlier. "You ought to fix this right away. Oh yeah, and take a look on the other floors too. I'll give you this." Ee pressed ees keycard into Clouds hand. Then Kunsel added. "This door is stuck wide open. Better fix this right away."

Ee hoped Cloud had picked up on the cryptic push ee had given, it was the best ee could do to communicate the urgency of the situation in this public place. Aeris needed their help, and the sooner they reached her the better, Kunsel thought while ee watched them go on.

Ee had done what ee could, ee had to trust this new AVALANCHE with the rest. In the meantime, there were civilians in the fallen sector 7 for whom ee could still do something. So with this in mind ee made for ees apartment to change back into ees uniform, and to retrieve ees gear.


	66. Chapter 66

Kunsel along with the 2nds and newly promoted 1sts, had worked into the night to evacuate the fallen sector. And to find and make stable routes into and beneath the plate, in order to reach anyone alive and trapped below.

Director Reeve Tuesti had sent the responding medical teams equipped with the now finished biosignal radars, that he had redubbed 'online monitors'. These could be used to pin point life signs amid the destruction, and they worked well for their first use in a search and rescue situation.

But even with the use of the new tech, there had been few survivors from both bellow and above the fallen plate. And among those survivors, the injuries were severe.

Worse was that Kunsel didn't trust the injured to be taken to a ShinRa facility for care. If the company had dropped the plate as ee suspected, then survivors would not be in ShinRa's best interest.

So ee had taken up the roll of directing the airlifts in and out of the area, telling the infantry pilots to take the wounded to the hospital in Kalm, despite that it was a longer trip. Ee just hoped that would be enough to protect them.

Ee was just seeing off the last of the helicopters, when Morgan approached em.

"Director Palmer reached us on the comm. There's a situation back at base, take care of it." It was an order.

Kunsel realized ee was being told to clear out. Something had come up at headquarters, and Morgan had jumped on the excuse to keep Kunsel from finding any evidence of the companies hand in what had happened to the sector 7 plate.

However Kunsel was satisfied ee had done all ee could, for the survivors at least. And worried that the issue at base involved AVALANCHE, ee agreed right away. "Understood." Kunsel replied tone carefully neutral. Ee didn't believe that Morgan would have em sent back if the issue did involve AVALANCHE, but possibly Palmer hadn't specified. That and Kunsel couldn't imagine what else would require a SOLDIER at base right now.

Ee left ees bike at the bottom of the steps at company headquarters, and dashed into the lobby, expecting to hear some news of AVALANCHE. But the staff were going about their usual work, and nothing was out of the ordinary, save that everyone was regularly cheeking their news feeds regarding the fallen sector 7.

Deciding that the Turks might have captured Cloud, and the others quietly. Kunsel stepped into the lift and had it take em to floor 66, where ee took the stairs to floor 67.

If AVALANCHE had been captured, then checking the holding cells was the best place to start searching for them.

Kunsel had just turned the corner, when ee caught sight of someone at the end of the dim corridor that lead to the cells.

The figure had been moving away when ee had come upon them, but the long silvery hair suggested at the identity of the person.

Kunsel hadn't forgotten what Zax had had to say of Sephiroth in his drafted mail, about Sephiroth having been responsible for what happened to Nibelheim. That, and the thick smell of blood from the end of the corridor, set Kunsel on edge. Had this been what Palmer had tried to report?

The figure moved into the the science department's headquarters. Where Kunsel was relived to see that the containment unit stood empty in the flickering lights, meaning Aeris was with AVALANCHE at least.

While the someone who looked so like Sephiroth, left for the floors above. Kunsel took the opportunity to reach the end of the hall. Skirting the mutilated corpse of the infantry officer, who had been on guard outside the cells. Kunsel opened the center door on the right.

Peering in ee found Cloud asleep against the right wall. The sturdy young woman, whose name ee didn't know, was asleep on the rooms fold down bed.

To wake them, ee knocked loudly on the door frame. Then ee left for the stairs and the lift. Cloud could open the other doors, Kunsel now had a new concern.

If Sephiroth really had survived those years ago somehow, and if he was still dangerous. Then Kunsel had to evacuate the noncombatant staff to the hanger for safety, just in case.

When Kunsel did arrive at the hangar with the lobbies reception staff. Ee found the Turks preparing the vice president's helicopter, ee noted that Rufus ShinRa was already aboard, and armed with a shotgun.

"What's going on?" Ee asked of Reno both out loud, and in faltering sign language. If all of the remaining Turks were here on the orders of Rufus, rather than protecting President ShinRa, did that mean they had sided with Rufus outright? If that was the case, their decision made sense. Rufus had vouched for them, while his father had only threatened and near destroyed the Turks.

"Classified." Reno returned, hardly spearing Kunsel a glance. He stepped up into the cockpit to join copilot Rude. Even as Elena along with Tseng, transported the helicopter out into the open, on a flatbed truck.

When the Turks and the vice president were in the air, and just the sound of the helicopters blades could be heard distantly. Kunsel resigned emself to guarding the evacuated staff, who were settling down for a long wait.

Taking out ees PHS ee watched reruns of that day's ShinRa news, and the anchors proclaiming that the fall of sector 7, was a terrorist attack against ShinRa by a surviving branch of AVALANCHE. Ee also read analysis reports from ees independent news subscriptions, among whom there was some doubt about the claims made by ShinRa. There was even an interview with a man who purported to be ex AVALANCHE, he claimed to have built a safe house beneath a bar in the sector 7 slums, on Fuhito's orders.

Kunsel pursed ees lips in frustration. Was this new AVALANCHE truly a surviving branch, associated with Felecia? Or was it related only by name, taking on the reputation of the AVALANCHE ee had known? And had their base truly been located in the sector 7 slums? How was Aeris involved in this? Did they have anything to do with that figure that had looked so much like Sephiroth? What did Cloud know about Zax's time on the run?

It wasn't until dawn, that Kunsel was distracted from ees questions. When ee received mail from general affairs, announcing Rufus ShinRa's rise to the position of president. The mail also mentioned that he would be traveling to Junon, to attend his reception.

The Turks had been off base that month. They had accompanied Rufus to Junon for the reception. And according to mail from Mess and Jet who were still stationed in the area, the Turks had gone with the new president to Costa del Sol shortly after.

Since then they had been undetectable, as was the Turks MO.

AVALANCHE too had been keeping a low profile, since their escape from sector 0, despite the motley picture they made. But they weren't entirely untraceable.

Kunsel had learned from the news, that Barrett Walace was the name of the man who had accompanied Cloud in rescuing Aeris, and that he was from old Corel. Ee had also heard several versions of a rumor involving a man with a gun arm, and an incident at the Golden Saucer, the entertainment hub that now stood over what had become of old Corel. It might have been coincidence, but Kunsel was willing to bet that Barrett had been involved somehow.

Then there was confirmed AVALANCHE activity in Rocket Town soon after. Palmer along with his men, who had been in the town. Reported AVALANCHE plus Cid Highwind, making a getaway on a small aircraft.

And articles from ees news subscriptions. Had mentioned that Don cornoe, once ShinRa's eyes in the slums, had been hunted down in Wutai by the Turks. These articles also mentioned that AVALANCHE and the Turks may have collaborated, to save Kisaragi Yuffie daughter to Emperor Kisaragi, from Corneo. And that Corneo had potentially been killed by Reno, described as a young Turk with red hair. Though this was unconfirmed.

Kunsel Recalled that Reno had some history with Corneo, Corneo having once tried to exploit his situation. So for this reason, and taking into account Corneo's numerous other abuses, against those who lived below the plate. Kunsel hoped Reno had put that man out of everyone's misery.

Later in the month, Cissnei had mailed.

[From: Black Suit][To: Kunsel][Subject: In the neighborhood][Mail: It's been a little bit hasn't it. I haven't heard from you, how are you keeping? I'm on a boat making for Junon currently, so I'll be in the city over from yourself. Tseng was injured while on assignment, so Emma, Katana, and I are taking him to receive medical attention. Tseng says Sephiroth survived, and that AVALANCHE are after him, did you know about this already?]

Now Kunsel all but knew for sure, that the person ee had seen outside of the cells on the night that sector 7 had fallen, was Sephiroth. That he lived by some means, and that it seemed Cloud and AVALANCHE were intent on remedying that.

Ee stepped out onto ees balcony, while ee typed up a reply for Cissnei, being able to respond since Reno had restored ees network access. When ee put ees PHS away, ee turned ees attention to the view of the city. It was December, the city was decorated in lights as it was each year. Ee caught sight of the tree in West Park, but it never looked as bright as it did the year ee had visited it with Zax.

Kunsel couldn't help thinking that Zax deserved a second chance, he deserved to have survived Nibelheim. Not Sephiroth.

When 0008 the new year rolled around, it felt more like the end days.

A reporter for the independent news Kunsel subscribed to, had written about an attack by a monster in Mideel. The news had popularly dubbed the monster 'Ultimate weapon' after references to such creatures in Cetra lore, as protectors of the planet formed from the lifestreem, similarly to a summon but lying dormant in corporeal form.

Then Meteor had appeared in the sky. Bringing with it pervasive dread, panic, reassignment, and fear.

The response to the crisis was mixed. Some staunchly held to their daily lives, their businesses becoming hubs for people seeking comfort in routine, or a social space. Some closed their doors or quit their jobs, to live while there was still living to do, to be with their loved ones. Some drank. Others stocked up, and dropped off the map entirely.

When Kunsel had first seen Meteor looming in the sky, ee hadn't known what to think. If or when Meteor mad impact, it would kill everything. Ees thoughts turned to ees aunt at Fort Condor, to Zax's family in Gongaga, to Cissnei, and to Felecia. The reality of being powerless on ees own, to do anything to save them hit em like a dual horn.

If Meteor and Weapon had resulted from the harm ShinRa was doing, or from Sephiroth's reappearance. Could ee have prevented this? How many opportunities to stop things from going this far had ee overlooked?

Kunsel was returning to ees apartment from a session in the VR training room, that had done little to clear ees mind. While ee walked, ee flipped open ees PHS to catch up on ees subscriptions. Standing out among the other subject headers, was some news that chilled em.

"ShinRa due to televise the execution of two members of AVALANCHE." Ee read to emself.

As soon as ee returned to ees apartment. Kunsel turned on the television, and flicked through the channels.

There was Scarlet director of weapons development, in the media room at ShinRa's building in Junon. She was surrounded about by news crews, assuring them that the spectacle was due to proceed, once Barret Wallace and Tifa Lockhart could be delivered.

Heart hammering Kunsel returned ees attention to es PHS. Ees first thought was to contact Mess and Jet, to ask them to stop the execution. But then ee recalled Cissnei saying she would be in Junon. Kunsel felt that ee could trust the task to her, and her skill set was better suited to boosting Barret and Tifa out of their situation. But was she still in the area?

[From: Kunsel][To: Black suit][Subject: Urgent][Mail: Two members of AVALANCHE have been captured, and taken to Junon. They are due for execution any moment. If you're still in the area, please help them.]

The reply from Cissnei was a short one when it came.

[From: Black suit][To: Kunsel][Subject: Blank][Mail: On it. I've secured the key to the gas chamber restraints. I've also taken the uniform of the infantryman who had the key. I'll disguise myself and try to use this to hand the key over to whoever gets taken into the chamber first. Then I'll figure out a distraction.]

Kunsel breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. Barret and Tifa weren't out of the woods yet, but ee had confidence in Cissnei.

"You make me sick!" Tifa was shouting, when Kunsel looked back to the television.

Scarlet only laughed. "They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff."

Scarlet had apparently forgone any pretense at morality. Ee couldn't believe Rufus was allowing this to be broadcast, was he watching? Did he know what Scarlet was saying. Or was this open evil permissible, when Meteor seemed to overshadow all else.

After Tifa had been shut in the gas chamber against Barrett's protests, Scarlet returned to the media. She was just announcing the beginning of the first execution, but an alarm and emergency lights went off and a voice came over the COMM.

"Weapon's approaching! Attention all military personnel, take your positions!"

The camera crews began to scatter, ending the broadcast.

Frustrated and worried, Kunsel got to ees feet and paced between the balcony and living room. When this too became a frustration, ee began performing squats instead.

In the time that ee waited for word on Barret and Tifa. Ee received several write ups from ees subscription, regarding the attack of the weapon on Junon, and the mako cannon based in the city that had successfully dispatched it.

It wasn't until an hour later, that Cissnei mailed again.

[From: Black suit][To: Kunsel][Subject: All is well][Mail: The two members of AVALANCHE escaped via the commandeered Highwind airship. I made it out undetected too. It was scary there for a moment when weapon attacked though.]

Kunsel mailed in reply.

[From: Kunsel][To: Black suit][Subject: Thank you][Mail: If this isn't the end of the world, I owe you.]


	67. Chapter 67

Kunsel was singing to emself as a means of distraction, while ee set the parameters for ees virtual reality training session. Ee had just come off duty, and was looking to unwind before ee attempted to get some sleep, a near impossible ask with Meteor pressing down on the city.

Based on director Palmer's recent departure to the new continent. Kunsel guessed that the company was putting its plan, to crash the No. 26 rocket into Meteor, in motion. The rocket would be carrying a materia payload, the hope was that this would be enough to destroy Meteor.

The plan was not widely known, Rufus was careful about counting his chocobo only after they had hatched. If everything went well, the company could then take credit. But if things went badly, no one had to know of ShinRa's involvement. Kunsel had only found out about the strategy, from the clone ee had made of Scarlet's PHS, and later from rumors of the thing that had made it to ees news subscription.

Ee didn't know how to feel about it, the thought would let em have no shut eye. On one hand there, was a slim chance the rocket could save the planet from meteor, that was the best case scenario. But at the same time if the plan went awry, the damage the rocket's payload might do to Meteor, could mean it would be raining house sized pieces of Meteor in the next few days.

Then on a personal level, Kunsel felt that it wasn't right for the rocket to launch if Zax wasn't by ees side to see it go, like they had promised. That rocket had somehow felt like a companion during the years since Zax had first gone missing in action, but now it would just be emself, waiting for a man who had died the year before.

The VR program had just started, when ee's PHS chimed, and ee had to abort the mission to answer the call.

"Second class Kunsel." Ee answered. Handset pressed to ees ear by a shoulder, while ee held ees helmet in one hand, and returned ees sword to its place at the back of ees harness with the other.

"I got through!" Someone was saying on the other end.

Kunsel knew the voice, but couldn't place it. So when ee had a hand free, ee took ees PHS, and shifted it to where ee could glance at the caller ID. It was AVALANCHE calling.

"Tifa." Ee realized out loud. Ee had heard her voice on TV, the time Scarlet had attempted to have her and Barret executed. "You, and the rest of Avalanche were pursuing Sephiroth, is he the one that's caused the Meteor crisis?" That's what Reeve seemed to think, Kunsel guessed that he was probably right.

"Yes, I'd give you the details. But we have an emergency, that's why I'm calling." She did sound nervous, a little shaky under a forced calm.

"If I can help I will." Kunsel promised.

"Good. Do you know of a four digit pass code, used to access the number twenty six rocket's payload? Or might you be able to dig it up for us?"

"I'm sure I can get a hold of the pass code. But the number twenty six?" Kunsel asked, as ee left the VR training room. "Don't tell me you lot are aboard that thing, am I getting this call from outer space? Is Shera or Cid with you?"

"Yes to both. We were inside when it launched, and Palmer's locked this thing on a collision course with meteor. We can't override the autopilot, but there's an escape pod on board that we'll take off in, as soon as we've secured the huge materia payload."

Kunsel knew that documentation pertaining to the space program, and to the No. 26, had once been kept at the 62nd floor library. But after AVALANCHE had broken in to rescue Aeris. Greater precautions had been taken, many of those documents had been moved to the archives on floor 45. That was where ee was headed while ee spoke with Tifa. But ee knew that ee could not bypass the alarm system on the floor subtly, in the time ee was working with. That meant ee needed to get into the archive, find the pass code, and relay it to Tifa. All before security arrived.

Having recalled to mind AVALANCHE breaking in to headquarters that time. Kunsel asked. "Is Aeris with you?"

Tifa didn't answer right away, then after clearing her throat, she reported mechanically. "She died, trying to stop Sephiroth."

Shock lanced through Kunsel. Aeris was dead? Once ee had taken it upon emself to look out for her. Now it seemed everyone including emself, owed her thanks, for her attempt to protect the planet from Sephiroth. She had grown up to be courageous in her short life, and in the choices she had made. Ees heart ached at the news of her death.

Silence hung between Tifa and emself for a time, while ee searched for the pass code, among the hard copy documentation stored in the company's archive. Ee worked fast, and focused on the task, knowing ee had tripped a half dozen alarms. But at length ee mustered some words. "I'm sorry. That's...Minerva that's awful to hear."

"She went on ahead, without telling anyone. She was trying to save us all, and trying to protect Cloud from having to face Sephiroth, in the condition he was in at the time. I would have gone with her, if I had known what she was planing, maybe I could have..." Tifa cleared her throat again. Then greeted Cid, who must have entered the room on her end.

Kunsel had just found what ee was looking for, when a ringing sound began mounting in ees head. "The code is, ok switch cancel cancel." Ee told Tifa hurriedly. "Good luck." With that ee ended the call, just in time to have ees sword out and be facing ees foe, when Morgan entered the archives.

Morgan made an amused sort of sound when he spotted Kunsel. "You look ready for a fight, didn't you learn from last time?"

Kunsel pushed the memory of that night to the back of ees mind, ee couldn't let Morgan throw em off. With the DMW chip in ees brain stem, and nothing to suppress it, ee already knew that ee had no show against the 1st in a fight. Ees only chance was making an escape somehow. But until ee could make that getaway, ee had to keep Morgan believing ee intended to fight this out, or Morgan would be ready to stop em.

"Didn't you realized, that your value as a means to get at Avalanche, was limited? It won't save you now that you've been caught openly aiding them in sabotage." Morgan spoke with more eagerness than Kunsel had ever heard from him before.

Morgan's eyes remained focused on Kunsel, as Kunsel began to move, prompting them into a circling motion. As ee shifted, Kunsel swung ee weapon rhythmically, a subtle movement that helped to keep Morgan from noticing that they were nearing the archive's exit.

Ee might be able to weather a few exchanges with Morgan, but ee couldn't allow Morgan to immobilize em, like he had last time they had fought in earnest. Ee needed to use any swapped blows, to get closer to the exit if at all possible. To do that ee needed to maintain some measure of control over what happened here.

With this in mind. Kunsel deliberately slowed ees movement, when ee brought ees feet together in taking ees next step. The position weakened ees balance, for a moment longer then before. The weakness had the desired effect of luring Morgan into attacking.

The man pushed off, charging for Kunsel with sword drawn.

Kunsel was fast to block ees opponent's blade with ees own sword, having been hoping for the very reaction. But instead of meeting Morgan in a clash, ee allowed emself to fall back into a roll.

With all his momentum behind him, and Kunsel's boot against his middle propelling him. Morgan was thrown over Kunsel, and into a set of shelves, causing it to topple and heaps of papers to spill over him.

Kunsel having rolled over ees shoulders, to land once more on ees feet, dashed for the exit. But ee was stopped cold in ees tracks, body rigid and unresponsive, so that even drawing breath was a struggle.

Ee'd done all ee could ee realized. Under the circumstances, ee'd had the ideal opportunity for escape. And ee still had not been able to break free of Morgan's influence.

Morgan had killed Jewl and Tobi, and maybe even Usher and the Ragnarok SOLDIER unit before that. It made sense that ee would die the same way Kunsel thought, as ee felt the Lost force SOLDIER take a hold of the back of ees harness.

Ee was thrown back violently, so that the solid wood bookshelf with which ee collided, broke into several pieces. There was pain, but there was nothing ee could do other than endure.

Ee heard paper shifting and wood creaking and snapping underfoot, before Morgan was leaning over em.

With the heel of his boot, Morgan rolled Kunsel from ees side onto ees back. Crouching down he took a hold of Kunsel's face, and removed ees helmet and balaclava. He stood again, pulling Kunsel with him by the front of ees uniform. This time he threw Kunsel down onto the tiled floor, which cracked under the impact.

Kunsel bit back a cry, telling emself this would be over eventually.

Morgan was lifting his sword to stab em through, aiming to kill. When Kunsel saw an electro mag rod, cut through the air to connect in a vicious blow, with Morgan's neck.

The shock and the blow staggered Morgan, sending him to his knees, and keeping him from delivering a killing strike. It also temporarily broke whatever control Morgan had over Kunsel.

Casting ees eye over Morgan's stooped form, as ee pushed emself up into a seated position. Kunsel was surprised to find Reno ,who had just recently returned from Junon, busy delivering a kick to Morgan's ribs.

"Don't look at me like that." Reno said. And tossed something to Kunsel. "Consider it a favor on Cissnei and Zax's behalf." Reno then said. Before hissing when Morgan's blade nicked his shoulder.

Kunsel caught the item Reno had thrown for em, to discover that it was the ring ee had forged for Zax, the ring that could suppress the effects of the DMW.

Kunsel wasted no time in removing ees glove, to slip the item onto ees finger. While ee got to ees feet.

Morgan had caught a hold of Reno's hand, the one in witch Reno held his weapon. And was swinging his sword back in a windup, that would take Reno's head off.

But before Morgan could act on his intent, Kunsel crashed into him. Tackling Morgan to the floor, ee clamped a hand around the man's neck. Partially lifting him by the hold ee held on Morgan's neck, ee drove him into the surface below him. Once twice three times, until blood smeared the tiles under Morgan's head.

Morgan managed to get a boot between them, which he used throw Kunsel off. Next he made to stab at Kunsel, as he rose from the floor. Forsing Kunsel to lurch backwards, so that ee landed propped up by ees elbows on the floor.

"Catch!" Reno called. Tossing Kunsel's sword to em.

Kunsel caught the weapon, as ee kipped up on to ees feet, just in time to meet Morgan in an exchange of heavy blows.

Morgans SP was at such a level, that during the conflict, even his skin had begun to subtly glow like his SOLDIER eyes. The mako energy rolling off him in waves, as he drove Kunsel back step by step.

Having discovered he could no longer manipulate Kunsel's chip, the Lost Force SOLDIER openly intended for this next blow to kill.

But the ring on Kunsel's finger burned, as if urging em to survive this.

To make up for the head start Morgan had in his swing. Kunsel freed one hand from the grip of ees own sword, without the weight of a weapon in the free hand slowing and encumbering em, ee was able to bring ees fist down on Morgan's blade. Ee's fist connected with the top side of Morgan's blade, just as ee drew ees knee up underneath it, off center from ees fist. The conflicting forces on either side of the weapon snapped it, and the stub of the shattered sword traveled past em, slicing only a shallow wound into ees side.

Carried by the motion of his swing, Morgan didn't have time to adjust. And Kunsel cut him down in a stroke, with the weapon ee still held in ees other hand.

Morgan's lifeless body hit the ground at Kunsel's feet, and began to dissipate in to mako instantly.

Kunsel took several steps back, before turning and diving past Reno at the door. Aiming to escape the building, before further security could descend on em.

Reno for his part, didn't move to stop Kunsel. Instead he offered an ambiguous look over the EMR, that he had resting on his shoulder.

Kunsel bypassed the lifts that could be remotely over ridden, and made for the fire escape stairwell instead. Several groups of infantry where the first to respond to the security announcement over the COMM, crowding into the space. But they were unable to utilize firearms, in such close quarters. Kunsel was able to push past them, to leap the railing, dropping several flights to the ground floor.

There was an ambush awaiting em beyond the side exit, ee could hear the infantry hastily gathering. So instead ee turned into the foyer, where ee made for the show space at the back.

"A page out of the new Avalanche playbook." Kunsel spoke aloud. Recalling that a bA-37 type Motor Tricycle and a hardy-DAYTONA, had been found missing, after AVALANCHE had escaped headquarters. The report from the infantry charged with pursuing them, being that AVALANCHE had used the vehicles in their getaway.

For emself, ee chose the yellow sky moped on display, as it was the least time consuming vehicle to get started. It's mako motor was already humming, by time the infantry had begun to rush the lobby.

Before the army could organize themselves, or pin em down with fire. Kunsel sped past them, trusting them to leap out of the way. And when ee came upon the main door, ee angled ees vehicle to the side, while drewing ees heel up on to the seat. The side of the moped took the brunt of the impact, crashing through the doors. Once out side of the building, Kunsel found emself meet by a blustery rainy night.

Ee knew ees time residing at ShinRa's headquarters was up. Ee'd always walked the line. But ee had at last pushed it to the extent where the liability that ee represented, had become a material detriment that overshadowed ees usefulness to the company, by any measure. Now ee needed to get out of sector 0, and lay low. But where could ee expect to go ee wondered? Cliff was gone, AVALANCHE mark two had left the city, and ee wouldn't ask a civilian to endanger themself by putting em up. Ee supposed ee'd be roughing it for a bit.

Ee's commandeered sky moped, just so happened to be the ideal choice for a getaway vehicle. The lift it achieved allowed em to cross from highway to highway without a problem. And ee was able to swoop down beneath the plate without being followed, via the collapsed sector 7.

Ee made it bellow plate just in time as it turned out. In the next instant, the sky was cast in an intense light so bright it would have washed out ees visibility, had ee still been in the air.

"I hope they got off the rocket alright." Kunsel said to emself. Recognizing that the light had been generated, by the No. 26 colliding with Meteor.

Arriving in the sector 6 slums, Kunsel found the place more packed than usual as a result of the Meteor situation, and many plate dwellers taking refuge below.

Ee would have carried on, to find a defunct rail car in which ee could spend the night. Or to the materia shop or the pharmacy in Wall Market, to see if ee could get something to patch up the cut across ees side. But ees PHS was chiming, so ee cut the engine of ees moped, to answer the call.

"Kunsel." Ee said simply, now that ee was no longer SOLDIER officially.


	68. Chapter 68

"Reno called. He tells me you got Zax's ring alright." Came Cissnei's voice from the other end of the line. "Where are you now? Have you left the city?"

"Hey you. No, I'm in the sector six slums at the moment."

"What a coincidence so am I." She informed em in her usual cadence. "Actually I'm calling because I thought you might need a place to stay. But fair warning, the others are here too, and my ex boss will be arriving at some point as well."

Kunsel knew Cissnei was referring to the other exiled Turks, and to Veld Verdot. Still ee took her up on her offer. "The Wall Market pub?"

"That's the one. Should I expect you?"

"I'll be right over. Just one thing first."

"Hum?"

"Do you have a heal materia there at all?"

"Yeah. Are you hurt?" She asked quickly.

"Not badly." Kunsel assured. "See you in a bit."

Ee had no gil on em, so it was a relief to know ee would have access to medical aid. The injury in ees side wasn't bad, as ee had told Cissnei, the blade had only broken the skin. But ee couldn't let it keep bleeding, and ee shouldn't allow it to stay open to possible infection. Ees enhanced immune system and accelerated healing would only do so much.

It was a short drive in to Wall Market, and not much further to ees destination. When Kunsel came upon the pub, that had served as the Turks favored haunt. Ee found a flatbed truck, parked out front of the shanty structure. The trucks bed was half covered over by a tarp, and a dozen or so exiled Turks were coming and going from it. Each of them taking boxes of necessities from under the tarp. These necessities included nonperishable food, bottled water, blankets, toiletries, clothes, medical supplies such as potions, gauze, and potentially vital medications.

While helping Emma with the heavier boxes of water, Cissnei noticed Kunsel's arrival, and came jogging to meet em.

"Let's take your moped around back, and get you inside, so I can patch you up." Cissnei gestured to the blood spilling down Kunsel's hip and thigh, from the wound in ees side.

Cissnei guided Kunsel around to the back of the pub, where her own motorbike was securely stowed. Once Kunsel had parked up, they stepped into the pub together.

Cissnei already had the heal materia on her, having been anticipating Kunsel's arrival. So when they where seated, she cast the spell that began taking effect right away.

"What happened?" Cissnei asked at last. "Reno only said you got the ring and got out."

"That new Avalanche needed some intel work done on short notice, I didn't have time to find a more subtle way to get at the pass code they needed. First class Morgan, arrived and we fought. But the truth is, I'd be dead if Reno hadn't been there to bail me out.

Cissnei smiled. "I'm glad it was Reno who had the ring then, he's the fastest on foot among us. It's good that you're still with us."

Kunsel shrugged. "There was a bit of an attempt at stopping my escape. But with meteor hanging over all our heads? I don't think I was priority number one."

"Just as well."

"Yeah, I'm not complaining." Then ee asked. "It's been awhile, how are you?"

"Good all things considered. Balto and I, or maybe you know Balto as Katana? We went to Gongaga for a bit. But then we got a heads up about one of those Weapon things, targeting exiled Turks specifically. It was the planet's reaction to our having destroyed Zirconiade apparently, since Zirconiade had been part of the planet. That call let us know we had to move on, to avoid drawing Jade Weapon to Gongaga. But eventually we managed to bring down the Weapon, by staying in contact, and making a combined effort. After that, Balto and I were free to return south."

"Then I'm glad you're still with us too."

"It got hectic, but we pulled through."

"So, how are Zax's folks?" Kunsel wanted to know.

"They're living relatively comfortably these days. I haven't told them anything about Zax though, I can't bring bad news to them..." She left her explanation at that. And having done what she could to heal Kunsel, Cissnei ended the spell. Next she passed Kunsel a potion from one of the boxes of supplies. "To fight off any infection."

"Cheers." Ee thanked her, before downing the mixture. Then ee motioned towards the front, where exiled Turks were bringing in the boxed supplies still. "Coz of meteor right?"

"Yes, for everyone taking shelter below plate. Since there's been such an influx to the population down here, more resources are needed to support everyone. The first of us exiles actually got here a few days ago, so there's already a lot of stuff stored upstairs. And we've been working with locals and ShinRa medical personnel, to have the church in sector five, and the train graveyard converted into emergency shelter. A lady named Elmyra Gainsborough has volunteered her home as well. And the workers at the Honey Bee are taking women, trans feminine people, and children in." She then stepped towards the door. "I just got here yesterday, so I have to look busy."

"You said Veld was due to arrive too didn't you?" Kunsel spoke the man's name like it had a bitter taste.

"That's right." Cissnei confirmed, discontent colored her tone also. But then she added. "Your ex boss is with him actually."

"Felicia's headed here too!?"

"That's the thing, they're related, he's her father." Cissnei informed. While they made their way back out to the pubs front.

"And that's why Veld went and became a fugitive, he was searching for the special support materia that would save Felicia from Zirconiade." Kunsel pieced it together, as ee helped Cissnei and the others bring in the supplies.

"Oi, Kunsel? You're here too."

Looking away from Cissnei who was up in the truck bed, passing bags of clothing to em. Kunsel saw that it was Balto, previously code named Katana, who had addressed em. "Long time." Ee greeted. "How are you holding up? I hear you've been staying in Gongaga."

"Your sources are very reliable."

Cissnei snorted at this comment, and dropped a bag of clothes on Balto's head.

Balto caught the bag when it tumbled forward. Then gave an answer to Kunsel's question. "I've been keeping well. But it's been hard since Zax...you know?"

"I do." Kunsel agreed. "I'd do anything to have him back with us." Ee admitted openly.

Their attention was drawn, when Emma leaned out of the pub's front door to announce. "Maur's fixed us some supper. Everyone in while it's hot."

The last of the Truck's cargo was brought in, and everyone gathered about to help with the food. Some serving, others fetching bowls and utensils. And others including Kunsel, Cissnei, and Balto, cleared the tables of boxes until there was seating enough for everyone.

While they were settling down to eat. The front doors opened again.

When Kunsel glanced up from ees food, ee first saw Felicia. Who had in turn spotted em also.

Jumping up from ees seat, ee rushed over. She meet em halfway in a tight hug, like there had never been years or distance between them.

"Raven! You truly are alive, like Cissnei told me."

Felicia was dressed in dusty work attire, and her nose had healed from a break crookedly. But she looked radiant none the less, and she seemed to be in better health, then she had been when Kunsel had glimpsed her in ees materia induced vision.

Kunsel then caught sight of the man who had come through the door after Felicia. Ee recognized Veld right away.

Falicia must have sensed the hostility Kunsel harbored towards her father, because she took em by the arm as if to hold em back.

But Kunsel tugged free of her grip. Stepped forward ee threw a punch that snapped Veld's head to one side, and staggered the man.

"Second class Kunsel. I've seen you at headquarters, and I know of you from my daughter and associates." Veld said through the blood spilling from his nose and mouth.

The lively chatter had ended abruptly, a current of tension assuming its place. while veld used the bar counter to steady himself, every exiled Turk stood poised and ready for a signal from their ex chief. All save Cissnei and Balto, who remained sitting arms folded, clearly demonstrating their solidarity with Kunsel.

"If it wasn't for Felicia. I would kill you." Kunsel told Veld honestly. Anger stampeding beneath ees skin, ees fingers trembled with the effort of resisting the impulse to cut down ees enemy.

"For the Kalm cover up, for the anti Wutai propaganda…" Veld began like he was aiming to explain. His words rattled with the sounds of broken teeth.

Kunsel cut him off. "For first class Zax Fair, my best friend. Who was subjected to torture and murdered, because of the Nibelheim cover up that you facilitated."

Having said ees bit, and feeling that ee might not be able to restrain emself, if ee engaged Veld any longer. Kunsel stepped away, to lean against the far end of the bar.

Felicia made as if to approach Kunsel. But CissneI who had stood from her own place at the table, stopped her saying. "Give em some space for a moment." Cissnei meet Kunsel's eyes. In turn ee inclined ees head gratefully.

Kunsel took a deep breath, and counted to ten, as a substitute for the singing or humming that would have soothed ees agitation in a less public setting. Once ee reached ten. Ee looked to Felicia and offered. "I'm sorry. That could have waited."

Felicia came to rest against the bar next to em, after a moment she spoke, while she watched her father refuse a heal spell from a couple of the exiled Turks. "Tseng helped my pappa and I fake our deaths, by appearing to execute both of us. It was while we were recovering from our ordeal, that I came to know the man my pappa was. All the things he's done, the fact that he did most of those thing fully informed. And then there were all the things he didn't do. Never exposing the truth behind Kalm, and how my mother was killed, allowing what happened to Kalm to fuel the Wutai war. When he told me about Nibelheim and Zax Fair, I remembered how fondly you had talked about Zax, when you reported in from Cliffs. I thought if it had been Sears, I would want justice…So I don't expect you to overlook your hurts."

Felicia's eyes drifted down to the rough surface of the bar counter. "Cissnei and Balto have taken the same stance, tolerance for my sake only. I'll never be able to forgive him either, but eventually I understood that while acknowledging his history, I had to separate past and present, just to be able to cope with the everything I'd learned about him."

Kunsel nodded. Ee didn't need to like it, but ee would grudgingly accept it. Ee understood why Felicia would allow Veld into her life, after growing so accustomed to loss.

Kunsel tested the fingers of the hand ee had used to deliver the earlier punch, the motion agitated the pain that lingered there.

Cissnei and Balto joined them across the bar then. Balto inquiring. "Is everything...ok here?"

"Yes, in the sense that you mean it." Kunsel responded. Knowing that Balto wasn't asking em to be ok with the situation.

"That swing would have made Zax proud." Balto offered. Glancing towards his once chief, who was nursing his face with an icepack someone had retrieved for him. "I wish I'd tried to understand Zax when it counted, even if I wasn't ready to forgive at the time. I get it now, the gil he sent home was the only reason his folks stayed afloat, with auntie Polle gone too. And it was Polle who always aprooved of his ambition to become a Soldier, a warrior worthy of her legacy. In a way, he was loyal to his family, the family that had his back in return. But at that time, all I could think was that he had gaped on us." Balto blew a long stream of air from his lungs. "Actually, when I first meet you Kunsel. I resented your friendship with my cousin. But now I'm just glad that he had someone."

Balto looked to Cissnei then. "You too, thanks for being a friend to him. Knowing that he had good friends in his life makes it easier."

"I wish, I had known him." Felicia told them. "He must have been something special, the way you talk about him."

Kunsel drew ees PHS from ees pocket. Bringing up the shot ee had taken of Zax and emself, the night they had gone out to celebrate being promoted to 2nd class.

Felicia smiled as she studied the photo. "I bet he grew up handsome."

"To handsome." Balto mock complained.

Kunsel and Cissnei both snorted at this.


	69. Chapter 69

The following day Kunsel attended a briefing, held at Green Park in sector 6. Also at the briefing where the assembled exiled Turks, Felicia, Veld, several ShinRa medical teams, as well as community representatives from the different slum sectors.

Ee stood with Cissnei and Balto, all three of them listening to hear what was being said.

During the gathering, bunker gear and COMM handsets were given out. while The senior ShinRa med, designated Kunsel and the other volunteers to a station. Some would go to the church in the event of an emergency, others to the terminal by the graveyard, and so on.

Kunsel had been assigned the terminal, and the first solo shift at ees new post.

Rather then working at the posts, the exiled Turks had instead been charged with collecting further supplies for the stock of necessities. Then during any breaks they decided they would go above plate, to encourage an evacuation of any who had yet to retreat to the slums.

Once everyone understood the plan, the group dispersed.

"Reno mailed. He said that the mako cannon is being flown over from Junon." Cissnei told Kunsel and Balto, when they had returned to the pub. "The hope is to get enough range out of it using Midgars mako reactors, to destroy Sephiroth, and his stronghold in the northern crater."

"If Rufus succeeds, Sephiroth himself will no longer be a threat at least. But will his death dispel the magic drawing meteor to the planet?" Felicia asked, having joined them.

"Can't say. We can only hope it does." Katana answered her.

Felicia looked unsure, so Kunsel gave her shoulder a squeeze. "That new Avalanche group is still out there, and in the best position to do something. I'd wager they're also fighting to save the planet for everyone. And fighting in memory of one of their own."

"You're right. If it's at all possible, they'll manage it." Felicia agreed. "For Aeris. I only meet her briefly, but it was obvious she loved this planet."

"We better get to work." Cissnei said, referring to Katana and herself. "We have to distribute these supplies. Also we still have to meet up with the active Turks, to let them know we're in the city."

"We should get a move on too." Kunsel agreed. Felicia needed to be at the sector 5 church. And as for emself, once Kunsel had changed into ees newly acquired bunker gear, ee left for ees shift at the station by the train graveyard. Saying a quick "See you." While waving to ees friends.

It had grown dark, in the time that Kunsel had been standing on the station platform, directing refuges to shelter. Ees voice had become a bit frayed from overuse, due to the damage smoke inhalation had done, during the Kalm bombing. But ee persisted, calling out instructions and directions. Including advice about where to go and who to see, for certain needs. Ee repeated ees messages in as many languages as ee could reliably speak in, and all while signing as well as ee knew how. When ee didn't know how to communicate with someone in need of help, ee would use ees PHS to write out what ee could not sign, or to translate the information for them into their language. Alternately ee would get someone on the COMM, if ee thought they could help better than emself. Ee kept this up through the night.

It was approaching daybreak. Kunsel was talking to a young man who was with his little sister, the two of them where looking for shelter. Kunsel was telling them about the church in sector 5, when they heard a low rushing sound that grew in intensity. The mako glow from above the plate seemed to strengthen for a moment, before everything abruptly when dark above and beneath the plate.

Kunsel realized, that the mako canon must be sapping the power from the entire city, in preparation to fire.

The rushing sound raised in pitch steadily. Kunsel ordered everyone in the area to take cover, while ee threw ees arms around the two young people ee had just been talking too.

The blast erupted with such force, that it shook the city, and the ground the city was built on. Causing components of the plate above, to shake free, and fall to the slums.

For a brief moment everything quieted, but there was a second disturbance to follow, more sustained than the last and coming in waves. Eventually this too passed, leaving everyone shaken.

"What happened?" Kunsel asked into ees COMM.

"The report from the Turks, is that the Sister ray neutralized Diamond Weapon while it was advancing on the city from the wastes. And the shot was successful in bringing down Sephiroth's force field." Felicia responded. "But Weapons last volley hit ShinRa headquarters. We're sending an emergency response team up now."

Kunsel cast a look over ees shoulder towards the parameter wall of the slums, and towards the wasteland. Diamond Weapon was to far off to be seen, but the thought that it had reached the wasteland was scary. "Can you send someone to my station to take over? I want to go with that team."

"Alright, I'll take your station myself. I'll be there as soon as possible."

When Kunsel along with ees rescue crew arrived topside, the first sight ee had was of the Highwind airship in the sky, telling em that AVALANCHE had arrived. Then ee saw the damage that diamond weapon had done to the top floors of the ShinRa building. And there spanning sector 8 was the sister ray. That was where the brunt of the damage would be, and where Kunsel directed ees crew.

"Come on hurry up! And try not to drop anybody this time." Kunsel heard yuffie Kisaragi saying over the gale, nearing the end of the rescue effort. Since arriving in the area along with Vincent Valentine, she had become the rescue squads unofficial leader.

Kunsel thought, as ee jogged to meet her. That ee hoped she was joking about the dropping survivors part. But then ee caught sight of two of ees crew carrying a stretcher between them, their latest salvage was non other than president Rufus ShinRa. Ee decided ee wouldn't mind to much if ees crew did drop that one.

"Report" Yuffie ordered. When ee reached her side.

"Evac complete, all injured have been moved to the transports." Kunsel informed her.

"Ok, let's get out of here." She announced. While waving her arms in the signal that communicated to everyone, that they were to pull out of the sector.

Seeing that the crew was responding, packing up their gear, and boarding the transports or sky mopeds. Yuffie turned again to Kunsel to say. "Just remember to keep on guard until you're clear of the red zone." To accompany her words she gave em a pat on the shoulder.

Nodding ees assent, ee stepped away to make for ees sky moped.

"We're all done here, how about you?" Kunsel overheard Yuffie asking of Vincent via her COMM.

Apparently on Vincent's request, she then held up her online monitor to scan the mako cannon for a life signature. "But we already...wha, what the!? hold on hold on this is crazy, there's no way anybody could be up there, no!" She refused loudly.

Concerned, Kunsel hesitated to start up ees vehicle.

"Hey wow!" Yuffie complained when either connection was lost, or Vincent had closed the channel. "Vincent, get out of there, I've a bad feeling about this!" She shouted in the direction of the sister ray.

"What's wrong?" Kunsel lifted ees mask to ask her, over the storm that had swept in with meteors proximity.

"Freckles!" Yuffie addressed em gladly, when she realized that ee had not yet left. "Thank the planet. That sky moped, you can reach the mako cannon can't you?"

"Sure, but is it a rescue you have in mind? Because I'm pretty heavy, so if it's Vincent who needs rescue, we might exceed the weight limit." Kunsel explained. "But...Kisaragi, you could do it." Ee suggested, bringing ees moped around for her, and offering it to her.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She groaned. "Ok, nothing for it motion sickness be damned. Vinc just had to go on up there to check it out didn't he? But if Hojo did survive..." She shook her head. "Sorry but I'll have to return your moped at a later time, Vinc and I gotta rendezvous with the rest of Avalanche"

"No worries." Kunsel agreed. "Keep the change."

With a nod she had the moped started, and was in the air, closing in on the mako cannon.

"Good luck!" Kunsel called after her. The canon had brought down Sephiroth's barrier. Once she collected Vincent, and AVALANCHE had regrouped. Ee knew they would be looking at heading for the Northern Crater, and a fight that might decide everything for life on the planet.

When Kunsel returned to the Wall Market pub, the exiled Turks were also returning from helping with the evacuation. All of them just as dusty, sweaty, and tired as emself.

"Veld not with you?" Kunsel asked of Cissnei and Balto.

"No, he's opted to go to the sector five church, to be with Felicia." Cissnei told em.

Felicia would have finished ees shift for em at the station a while ago, she and her father would both be at the church now.

"I think it was a good choice on his part." Balto commented.

Kunsel nodded ees agreement, while shrugging out of ees bunker jacket.

"Speaking of which. Once we've done all we can here, we're leaving the city." Cissnei said. "What are you going to do." She asked Kunsel.

"I'm staying." Kunsel spoke without needing to think about it. There was still more ee could do in the city to help. Besides if this was the end, it didn't matter where ee was it wouldn't save em. Ee'd decided that whatever happened, ee wanted to be where ee had told ees best friend ee would be waiting.

After they had taken turns showering, Kunsel Balto and Cissnei, all turned in for the night. Taking to their makeshift beds, on the first floor of the pub.

Time passed in shifts rather than days, after that night.

Being on a shift, meant standing at the station giving out information. Ees voice was still raw by time ee was relived each time, but less so as ee grew accustomed to its sustained use.

Being off shift, meant fielding call ins on ees COMM from those on shift. Transporting supplies to places where they were needed. Arranging transport and car pulling out of the city, for those who wanted to leave. Cooking for the other volunteers. and Keeping record of where supplies were being used, and which places had room to take people looking for shelter.

Kunsel was off shift, helping to put the spare tire on a vehicle, when a channel wide request came over ees COMM. "A Trader Raven is asking for someone by the name of Kunsel Raven. If anyone knows Kunsel Raven, could you please send them to the sector eight gate? If you are Kunsel Raven, please come to the sector eight gate."

"That's me." Kunsel responded. "I'll be over in just a moment."

Once the vehicle's owner had the wheel in place, Kunsel set the end of the motor tricycle back down.

"You better head over to meet the person who was asking after you." The motor tricycle owner then said. "Thanks for your help, I can take it from here."

Not needing to be told twice, Kunsel waved emself off and made for the gate.

When ee arrived, ee sighted Trader and Swayer at a distance, and broke into a run.

The two women saw em coming just before Kunsel reached them, having been talking with another volunteer. They both had a hug ready for em in a split second.

"You are so in trouble for visiting last time while I was away from the fort." Swayer mock reprimanded. "Let me get a look at you honey. Life's been hard on you huh. But it's all rugged charm anyway." She drew her thumb over the scarring surrounding ees eye patch.

"So you're working as one of the volunteers." Trader commented.

"That's right." Kunsel answered her. Then motioning towards the truck parked just inside the gate, and the supplies that several other volunteers were unloading from it's bed. "Are these donations from Condor?"

"We heard about the evacuation, and about the refugee situation." Swayer began.

"So having been in similar circumstances, knowing what that's like. We thought we should pitch in." Trader explained further. "It's mostly tools, water, and blankets. There's some stuff for people with babies too."

"It will all be appreciated." Kunsel thanked them.

Together they stepped towards the truck, to help unload the donations.

Kunsel asked as they worked. "How are you both? And how is everyone at Condor doing?"

"Well, ShinRa having its hands full has kept the infantry off our doorstep. But up on that mountain, we've got a pretty good view of meteor, sure is a daunting sight."

"I'm afraid that for once I don't have the details. But Avalanche is on it." Kunsel assured. This new AVALANCHE had had a shaky start, but Cloud was with them, he had inherited Zax's buster sword and with it Zax's legacy. That Kunsel could trust in.

Ee had also learned from the news, that Barrett was a father. He would be fighting for his daughter's future. Yuffie for her people. And Tifa as well as all of AVALANCHE, had Aeris and the planet she died for, to honor.

"You can speak about Avalanche openly now?" Trader asked.

Kunsel shrugged. "Rufus ShinRa was injured when a Weapon attacked recently, he's recovering in Kalm. And Scarlet and Heidegger were killed in action the night of the main evacuation effort. The remaining executives are no longer a threat, the army is scattered, and the remaining Turks have their hands full. Beside that, public opinion is firmly anti ShinRa."

"It only took the apparent end of the world, for ShinRa to fall from power." Swayer mused.

"It has felt like the end of the world." Trader admitted, while dusting her hands off, once the job of unloading the truck was done. "That's why we came personally to deliver the donations. We wanted to see you." She nudged Kunsel. "I hope you're right about this Avalanche group." She said with characteristic stoicism. Then on a new subject she asked. "So tell me. This Zax of yours, is he working as a volunteer too? Do I get to meet him?"

Kunsel give emself a moment to get ees breath back, after the question seemed to have grabbed it away. "He was killed last year." Ee spoke without meeting Traders eyes.

"I'm sorry babe." Trader apologized. "That's just not right, he was only around your age." She shook her head, then put an arm around Kunsel.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Ee managed a smile. "But do you know a Felicia Verdot at all?"

"Yes, that Veld's little one."

"She's in Midgar right now, volunteering at the sector five church. Actually she was my boss when we were officially with Avalanche."

"Ha! These young people they do us proud." Trader said.

"They do." Swayer agreed.


	70. Chapter 70

"...ke up! Wake up!"

"Mmmph." Kunsel blinked awake. "What's wrong?" Ee asked Cissnei groggily, while getting ees bearings.

"It's getting bad out." Cissnei told em. She gestured to the windows and doors rattling in their frames, buffeted by the winds beond. "Most of the tructures beneath the plate weren't built to endure harsh elements."

Kunsel realized then, that the sound ee was hearing was not some lingering anxiety dream. But rather the storm brought in with meteor had worsened.

Getting up out of ees blankets, Kunsel hurriedly dressed in ees bunker gear. "We have to make sure everyone gets to cover."

The other exiled Turks were coming down stairs, or getting out of bed too. And Cissnei was making sure that everyone had a torch, from the supplies that had come in from Condor.

Even below the plate, the pub shook in it's entirety. Then when they had the door open, they found that the wind was throwing about anything that hadn't been nailed down.

"Be careful out there everyone!" Balto called. As the exiled Turks and Kunsel, scattered into the night, splitting up to cover as much ground as as they could. The lights of their torches, becoming beckons to anyone caught out in the storm.

Kunsel hurried a mother and her four daughters to the church in sector 5. On their way, ees light passed over a group of children huddled beneath the slide in Green Park. Ee motion for them to come to em, and as one they scurried to do so.

When ees group reached the church, Felicia took them in right away. She offered Kunsel a nod.

Kunsel returned the gesture wordlessly, ees voice would not be heard over the thunder and wind. Then ee headed back out into the dark.

While ee walked, casting about at ees surroundings for anyone who might need help. Ee spotted the light of a torch, flickering on and off in a steady rhythm. Knowing it was a signal for aid, ee picked up the pace, heading for the source of the light.

"Kunsel!" Balto hailed em. "Can you lift this?" He asked in a shout. Directing his torch over a collapsed structure. "I'll go in and get the people out!"

"Make it quick!" Kunsel warned. Knowing that even with ees SOLDIER strength, ee wouldn't be able to hold the collapsed roof for long, not in the conditions they were fighting.

Getting ees shoulder beneath a sturdy portion of the collapse, Kunsel pushed up with ees legs, until there was enough of a gap for Balto to roll beneath.

"Come on…" Kunsel urged when ee began to notice the aroma of smoke, and the glow of flames emerging from the wreck. "Balto!"

"Right here!" Balto replied. He was now coaxing a man out through the gap that he had entered by.

When the man was free from the fallen structure. Balto then handed a tiny infant to the father. And when both were safe, he slipped out himself.

Kunsel dropped the structure, staggering back on shaking legs.

Balto steadied em with a hand. Kunsel patted Balto on the shoulder in turn for a job well done.

"I'll take you to shelter at the pub, where I'm staying!" Balto next promised the father.

Balto and Kunsel parted ways after that, Balto to escort father and child to the pup, Kunsel to continue ees search for people in need.

It was while Kunsel was looking between carriages in the train graveyard. That a white blue light flooded in from the horizon, violently shaking the plate so that it creaked and groaned ominously. The sounds of rending metal like the crys of the city itself.

The light, or rather magic of some kind, swirled above the city. It's edges which lapped over the wasteland, far exceeding the plate. Rippled like water.

The shaking grew, Kunsel had to brace emself against one of the train carriages, in order not to be knocked of ees feet.

Once more from the horizon came a glow. This time it was a distinctive green.

"Mako?" Kunsel wondered. "The lifestream?"

As the lifestream rushed upon the city. Kunsel hit the ground, and rolled beneath the train carriage ee had been using for support.

"K, can you hear me?" Zax asked.

"Hum?" Kunsel acknowledged the question sleepily.

Zax laughed cheerfully. "Good. Listen, I've got your back buddy, hang in there ok?"

"Ok." Kunsel agreed. Ee didn't know what Zax was speaking in reference to, but he seemed serious about it, so ee agreed.

Kunsel woke with a start, moving to sit up only to bash ees head into the underneath of the train carriage, beneath which ee had spent the night.

"Uuugh like a dingus." Ee berated emself. Drooping back down on to the paved gravel strewn ground.

When ee had stopped seeing stars, ee rolled out from underneath the train car, to got to ees feet.

It was daylight, the storm had abated during the night. Was meteor gone then? It was after all, the cause of the storm.

Hurriedly producing ees COMM, Kunsel opened the channel, asking in a rush. "Meteor, is it gone?"

"Kunsel! I've been trying to reach you." Returned Cissnei's voice. "Yes, miraculous at it seems, meteor is gone. The report from Kalm, is that it was pushed back out of the planet's atmosphere, by the lifestream." Then she asked. "What's your status?"

"I'm alright...mostly" Kunsel said, while rubbing ees still sore forehead. "How about you?"

"Fine. The others are safe too, they've already left the city to make room at the pub to shelter refugees. Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena will be taking over when they return from Kalm. It's just Felicia, Balto, and me left at the moment."

"We were waiting for you!" Kunsel heard Balto saying in the background. "Couldn't split town without a proper see-you-later, could we?"

"You're leaving? Ok ah, where are you?"

"Well now that we know you're ok. We'll be heading to the sector six gate." Felicia said, apparently having taken over on the COMM. "Meet us there?"

"Yeah."

When Kunsel made it to the gate, ees friends were there like they had said they would be. Felicia was the first to come forward to meet em. "Are you sure you won't come with us?" She wanted to know.

Kunsel shook ees head, but stepped into the hug she was offering. "At least this time we can keep in direct contact while we're apart."

"There is that." She agreed. "Oh and." Tugging on the chain around her neck, she drew ees family crest out from under her coat, the same one ee had given her years before as a child. "I hope you don't mind, If I look after this for a little longer."

"Go ahead." Ee gave her a last squeeze, before she stepped back to get into the the car waiting for her.

"Balto." Kunsel welcomed the exiled Turk, who came to em next. "It's been good getting to know you."

"It has." Balto mirrored the sentiment. "You're no Turk, but Zax cared for you a whole lot. So Turk or not, you're family to me." He held out his hand, and Kunsel shook it.

"I appreciate it." Kunsel told Balto sincerely.

Cissnei was the last to say her goodbyes. "I see you've joined the family too." She teased em. "I'll see you around."

"I still owe you a favor for helping Tifa and Barret out." Kunsel said by way of a promise. Then more openly. "I'll miss you."

"Likewise." She squeezed ees arm.

Kunsel rested ees hand over hers a moment, the action reminded em of somthing. "Oh hey." Kunsel tugged ees glove from ees hand, to slip the ring from ees finger. "I don't think I'll be needing this any longer. And Zax was your friend too so, something to remember him by." Ee wanted to be sure that those who had been close to Zax, remembered him.

Cissnei took the ring from ees palm, fitted it onto her thumb, then nodding with satisfaction. "Thank you."

Kunsel's COMM crackled to life then, and the person on the channel requested that all volunteers come to Green Park. Kunsel lingered just long enough to see ees friends on their way. Then ee made for the park, as per the request.

What Kunsel had learned, coming away from the volunteer meeting at the park, was not good. There had been casualties, but not the expected kind. There had been a few injuries during the storm brought on by meteor fall, no deaths however. Instead those that had died, seemed to have died as a result of sickness. All of them had displayed the same symptoms, intense pain, lethargy, and a black ichor oozing from open sores, or from parts of their skin that had developed a rash.

Worryingly several cases of the sickness, had come about in quick succession. There was a fear that it was contagious. Kunsel was concerned that this fear would result in anyone with these symptoms, being ostracized, rather than cared for safely and properly.

When ee arrived at the station for ees shift. Ee saw that a procession of survivors from above plate, those who had refused to leave in the evacuation. Were now descending on foot, via the train tracks that coiled about the plates central complex.

In watching the decent, Kunsel spotted a child of maybe four years, sitting precariously at the edge of the tracks. Ees breath caught in fright, when ee saw the boy pitch forward. E started forward, knowing ee'd never get to the base of the central complex in time. Ee was sure the child was about to fall to his death, but instead, another young boy caught him and pulled him back to safety.

"Minerva." Kunsel exhaled shakily. Before ee turned ees attention, to the survivors emerging into the slums, where the tracks meet ground level.

Ees uniform and height, meant that the survivors turned to em automatically for help. However there where so many needing assistance, ee had to COMM in for support, to field the the gathering crowd.

At one point, while ee was giving directions to the Honey Bee Inn. A woman in the crowd, with a baby strapped to her front, began wailing. Those surrounding her all hurried to step back.

Jumping down from the station platform, Kunsel came to her side, to discover that her older daughter had collapsed to the ground. A dark substance soaked the layers of clothing, that the child was dressed in.

First Kunsel shook the girl's shoulder, and called to her. When ee could get no response from her, ee removed ees glove and held ees hand above her mouth, to find she was not breathing. Ee next tried feeling for her carotid pulse, just below her jaw and forward from her ear, but ee could feel nothing on either side of the child's neck.

Having angled her head so as to open a passage for air, ee began chest compressions, while the girl's mother provided rescue breaths under ees instruction. However ee was forced to call off the effort eventually, when it was clear she would not revive.

The dead girl's mother cried over the body. While the crowd murmured about how she, her baby, and Kunsel would contract the sickness.

Kunsel ignored their warnings, and rubbed the bereaved mother's back. It seemed she already had the sickness, ee could see the black substance coming through her jacket. After a short few minutes, she too passed away, holding her daughter in her arms.

Gingerly Kunsel unstrapped the baby from its mother's body. The baby was crying feebly, it had the same rash as it's mother and older sister.

Kunsel closed ees eye against the prickling of tears, while ee cradled the baby in ees arms. This child had hardly begun living, and ee didn't know how to save it, sickness was something no amount of ees SOLDIER strength could fend off.

Kunsel retreat from the crowds to take a seat on the station platform, there ee bounced the baby, until ee had coaxed it into sleep.

Taking out ees COMM, Kunsel asked for someone from ShinRa medical. "Is there anything that can be done for these people?" Ee asked quietly, knowing that ee may as well have been requesting a miracle.

"We've tried potions, healing materia, and every other kind of medication we have available that won't do more harm." Came the reply. "We're still working on it."

"Thanks." Kunsel closed the channel. Ee tugged the blanket up over the face of the infant that had passed away in ees arms.

Standing once more, Kunsel first returned the baby to the sling its mother had been carrying it in. Then ee ordered of the other volunteers, that made up ees crew. "Get some shovels from the Condor donations at the pub. We need to bury the dead."

"Right away." Maxine, one of ees crew agreed. She handed em some disinfectant wipes, before going to do as ee had requested.

Kunsel was unconvinced that the sickness was contagious, but ee was unwilling to risk potentially passing it on to others. So ee thoroughly cleaned up, before ee returned to the crowd.

During ees shift, several more people had died as a result of the new sickness, it was beginning to look like an epidemic. Ees fallow volunteers even had to retrieve bodies from the tracks leading down to the slums.

Ees voice threadbare, Kunsel had turned over ees roll giving out information, to one of ees team. Opting instead, to help dig the mass grave by the station. Ee was just lowering a young woman into her final resting place, and covering her face with a sheet of newspaper. When ee saw the same boy, who had kept the other child from falling from the train tracks before.

The boy looked to be about eight or nine at the oldest, and his brown hair was of a curling texture.

When the boy cast his eyes towards Kunsel, and the other volunteers burying the bodies of the dead. He took fright, scurrying further away towards a bearded man of about forty years, who he seemed to know.

Seeing that that boy still lived, and had not died on the way down was a relief.


	71. Chapter 71

On the second day after meteor had been repelled. Kunsel was busy making the track down to the slums safe to traverse, now that the trains were no longer running. While ee worked, ee was approached by the man that ee had seen with the curly haired boy.

"I asked the person on shift down at the terminal if I could be of help. They said you could use a hand." The man introduced himself then. "Name's Gaskin."

"Gaskin, alright." Kunsel reached over the rope that cordoned off the area ee was working on, to shake Gaskin's hand. "I'm Kunsel. It would be a great help if you could cover all of these metal sheets I'm fixing in place, with tarmac mixture." Kunsel described. "To provide traction, and make the path safe even in wet conditions. You know" Ee then gestured towards sector 6. "There's a pub in Wall Market, where you can pick up the tools and materials you'll need for the job, We have a few plate compactors from Condor that will be useful too."

"I'll go do that." Gaskin agreed.

Working together, with help from other volunteers. Kunsel and Gaskin managed to lay a safe path, around the first loop about the central complex.

When night began setting in, Kunsel asked of Gaskin. "Do you and your ah ummm son have a place to stay?"

"Son?" Gaskin laughed. "I've got no brat. You're thinking of Denzel most likely, he's one of the people I found dawdling above plate. Him and some other younger folks are making do in the shanty camp near here. As for me, I'm staying in a train car in the train graveyard. I just make sure those kids get enough food and water, but not one of the lot is mine."

"The trains, that's where I'm staying as well." Kunsel commented. Ee had moved to make room at the pub, for others who needed the safety of a community.

"That so? Then you should stop by mine, bring some of the other volunteers too. I was thinking I'd have a fire tonight, get some cooking done."

"I might do that."

With so many working cooperatively, the road to the plate was coming together swiftly, over the span of just a few days. Nearing half way through the job, Kunsel took on the task of traveling up to the plate, to pick up the next lot of sheet metal still needed for the road's completion.

While ee was climbing up onto the sector 1 station platform, from the top of the tracks. Ee noticed a figure, the person sat slumped by the stairs that lead to sector 8. The person was also omitting a pale glow, small sparks of light mingled with the glow before drifting away. The tell tail signs of mako burn up.

Sure enough Kunsel found the person to be dressed in second class SOLDIER uniform, when ee drew near. And ee recognized the dead SOLDIER as Luxiere.

Kunsel didn't feel remorse for the hostility that had emerged between emself and Luxiere, after Zax's death. There were to many other tragedies to morn. But ee did take Luxiere's sword from his harness, this ee drove it into the platform beside the dead man.

Ee hadn't neglected to notice the black substance, that has been dripping in rivulets down Luxiere's right arm, marking him as another victim of the epidemic. And another example of a pattern Kunsel had observed.

Among adults, those who had been a part of the SOLDIER program, where developing the sickness at a much higher rate. In fact ee was the only healthy SOLDIER ee knew of, or had heard of.

Kunsel wondered about this correlation between SOLDIER, and the epidemic. As ee made ees way, with the sheet metal, back down the central complex.

The symptoms had struck em as being similar to degradation, even before ee had realized there was some connection between the new sickness and SOLDIER. Degradation had been a result of project G. Between Zax's efforts and ees own, ee had learned of Hollander's project G. Involving the use of J cells, or JENOVA cells, in early embryonic augmentation. Was this new sickness caused by something similar somehow?

Kunsel found ee hadn't been the only one to have noticed the pattern among SOLDIER, when ee received a call from Junon.

"Kunsel." Ee answered.

"You're safe! It's Noa, and Fang's here too, We're in Junon. Where are you?" The caller identified himself, but there had been no need. Kunsel knew the man's voice.

"Midgar. I haven't heard beak or feathers of either of you, what happened?" Kunsel asked.

"Fuhito cut us out, but listen before we go into that. Weird question, do you have a rash right now? Open oozing sores? Chronic pain?"

"I don't have the sickness." Kunsel told Noa. "But you're in Junon, that means it's there too?"

"Yeah, and it's been killing Soldier with a vengeance. We were worried about you, since you went undercover in the Soldier program. We're coming to Midgar to help out there, is there anything that's desperately needed? We can try to bring supplies with us."

After roughly three weeks, with more people on the job, including Noa and Fang. The road too and from the plate was completed.

The flow of survivors from the ruined city above, had become a trickle in that time. And temporary barriers had been put in place to protect those on foot, bike, wheelchair, or else using the side path. So the other half of theway could now be used for low speed two way vehicular traffic.

Gasken had taken to sleeping in his truck. Giving up his railcar to a young family days ago. But he still hosted a cooking fire each night, which always had guests stopping by.

"So what are you going to do now that the road is finished?" Gaskin asked one night, when Kunsel dropped down at his fireside, Noa and Fang joining them also.

"We were thinking of going above, to sector eight." Kunsel told him. "The workload down here's covered. And I hear they need people above to evaluate salvaged materials, my folks were in items forging, so I know a bit about stone and metal."

"That's right." Fang agreed. "They asked me if I'd manage the records, and keep track of the shifts."

"And someone needs to take care of the emergency transports." Noa added.

Kunsel then asked of Gaskin. "How about you?"

Gaskin patted the side of his truck. "Actually some citizen volunteers asked me if I could use my vehicle, to help them transport salvage, that they bring down from the plate or collect from the collapsed sector seven."

Kunsel had heard of the citizen volunteers. "For Edge right?" Kunsel asked recalling the name that had been given to the build project in the wasteland east of Midgar.

"That's the one. They're saying Edge will be a new city."

"Do you think it can be done?" Fang asked.

"You tell me." Gaskin said. "I can only hope so."

* * *

It was in late 0009 when the world wide network was restored. With it Hojo's being, the fragments of his pulling together to form true consciousness once more. The reunion of a genius mind, but it was a mind disembodied.

Since then Hojo had been circling, patently awaiting an opportunity of returning to the corporeal plane. He had ambition left unresolved. He needed a sufficiently strong vessel, through which he could act to call forth Omega WEAPON, the counterpart to the harbinger Chaos that he had seen in Vincent Valentine.

It was Omega that would open the way to the stars, once the lifestream had been gathered to it. If Hojo merged his vessel with Omega, he would be the one to traverse space unhindered. His genius was wasted on one insignificant planet, the cosmos and unlimited potential lay ahead.

That was the theory at least. Hojo was determined, possessed even by the drive to test it. There could be no greater accomplishment.

The first step towards this end, was securing a powerful body. Which Deepground provided in the form of Weiss.

Since the deaths of Deepgrounds restrictors, three having meet their end during the Tsviet uprising, and the fourth having been killed in action. The signal that emitted from the restrictor class brain implants, and that registered with Deepgrounds supercomputer, had gone with them. The absence of this signal, triggered a time-release virus, within the hardware implant in Weiss's own brain stem.

Originally the virus, or rather the threat that its activation posed, had been implemented as a deterrent against the possibility of Weiss killing his masters. But that threat had not stopped him, he had chosen to take the risk. Now that decision would be the means by which Hojo could gain a physical body once more.

Weiss had initiated a synaptic net dive, visiting the world wide network directly, by utilizing his implant. His purpose was to discover a way to nullify the virus. But the three days that the virus took to kill, passed with no answers to be found.

And so just as Weiss breathed his last breath, Hojo was there to breath the next.

Having successfully swapped places with the Tsviets leader, Hojo ended the Synaptic net dive or SND.

"Brother how do you feel?" Asked Nero, the younger sibling of Weiss. Nero knelt as if in reverence by Hojo's feet, having been waiting for Weiss to come around from the SND.

"Well enough." Hojo replied. He sat up from the chair that was positioned beneath the dish, that facilitated the SND.

"Were you successful in discovering a cure?" Shelke Rui, another of Deepgrounds elite Tsviet unit, inquired of him.

"Yes." This body had become imperfect, contrary to its title of 'Immaculate'. It was a man made chimera, and at some point a variant of J cells from Angeal Hewley had been introduced into its makeup. This needed to be remedied, after all Hewly had been tanted by JENOVA. The planet saw JENOVA as a foreign element to be expelled. If Hojo was to use his new body to merge with Omega WEAPON, part of the planet itself, then the body must be made pure again.

Besides the concern about conpatability with Omega. Hojo had already found that when he had attempted to inject his previous body with J cells, the mimetic influence of JENOVA had almost destroyed his mind, being dominant in its nature. He would not risk that happening this time.

"Pure lifestream." Was Hojo's order. "Untainted by Jenova. Make arrangements to have the pure captured and transported here." Standing Hojo left the factory building, and made for the throne room within Deepgrounds reactor 0, motioning for Nero to follow him.

"Then dearest brother, you will be alright?" Nero asked when he reached Hojo's side.

"I will die, but it will be an impermanent death." Hojo answered, when they arrived in the reactor's core. There he began an inspection of the stasis tubes. To ride this body of its J cells, a temporary death was inevitable, until pure lifestream in the form of mako could compensate for the loss.

"If you die, and I could not be with you for even that instant…is there no other way?" Nero pleaded. He stepped in close to Hojo, so that he could rest his brow against the bridge of Hojo's nose.

Hojo allowed the momentary exchange, as Weiss would have. "During the SND, I learned the secrets of rebirth. More than just living a mortal life, we could inherit everything, even all of time. We could live deathless as one. For that I need Omega." He didn't expect Nero to understand, but his love for Weiss would make the prospect of eternity with his family irresistible, especially in contrast with the fear of losing Weiss. So Nero would carry out Hojo's will reliably.

* * *

"For the past three years this door has remained sealed, however that seal is about to be broken. There are no records of this place located deep beneath the ShinRa building, another of the company's secrets revealed recently. According to investigative reports, there is evidence that thousands of people where once transported here. If rumors of the ShinRa company conducting human experiments are true, then this may be where those nefarious deeds were carried out. To bring you this exclusive footage, channel 7 news has teamed up with volunteer organization…oh wait I think I see something…"

The video shot that year in 0010, by TNN Camera man Ayodele Bankole. Showed TNN roving reporter Unni Hichiya, along with 38 volunteers from station 6. Moving down what looked like a vehicle access tunnel. The video ended in static.

"That's where the rest of the news crew who stayed in the van, say they lost the feed." Bridget from station 6 below the plate, explained. "The people you saw in the video are still missing. Station six would normally conduct our own search and rescue. But as you saw some of ours are among the missing, and we're working with a skeleton crew. That's why we've come to ask station eight for your help."

"We'll help." Fang assured. Then turning to her second in command Kunsel, she asked em. "What do you make of it?"

"It's hard to say, without doing some tests in the area where the footage was shot. But the way the footage gradually becomes grainy, then eventually goes to static. It's like there was something interfering with, or even blocking the signal back to the van. That's my only observation." Kunsel said, while ee pulled on ees bunker gear over ees regular clothing. "Whatever affected the tech, might put our online monitors out of action too. That's the first worry."

"We lost comm contact with our people, at the same time as the news crew lost the video feed." Bridget added. "So I think you might be right about there being some type of block in the area."

Fang nodded. "It could be a coincidence, but under the circumstances? I'm inclined to think something went wrong too. Especially considering you haven't received an kind of communication, s.o.s, or anything from the missing people. We'll try the online monitors, but I think this might require an old fashioned manual search and rescue. Kunsel, get our equipment together. Bridget, would you take us to the site where the video was filmed?"

"Right away." Bridget agreed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Author's note:** With this weeks two chapters up, that's part two of the fic concluded. The next two updates will commence the publishing of part three!

* * *

As predicted, the online monitors had not worked when Fang and Kunsel arrived in the area, where the news crew and station 6 workers had gone missing.

"Not even my comm or PHS is working." Kunsel observed, returning the latter device to ees pocket.

"Nothing's working." Fang agreed. "There's definitely something jamming our electronics."

They walked together, through the vehicle access tunnel seen in the channel 7 news footage. Their footfalls echoing in the derelict space. At last the tunnel opened out in to a repetitively well lit vehicle lift shaft.

"This goes way below ground level, and all the way up the central complex, maybe even in to the plate." Fang estimated.

"And the lights are working. I wonder what's powering them, none of the mako reactors are in operation."

"Mako cell batteries? No, batteries would have failed long before now."

Stepping out onto the steel walkway, that circled around the inside of the lift shaft at there level. Kunsel added "A backup generator wouldn't have lasted this long ether." While looking over a control panel built into the wall. Ee tried the lift to discover that, just like the lights, it too was in working order. And that it was receiving power from somewhere.

Kunsel and Fang shared a look.

"Oh, that's not ominous at all." Fang said sarcastically. Watching the lift rise to their level.

There was nothing for it but to carry on to see what they could see, so they step onto the lift. Fang used the on-lift control to take them down.

While descending, they checked each floor for signs of people having recently come or left through any of the exits. But they weren't finding anything of note, that might have given them a lead on where the missing had gone.

"I'm calling it." Fang decided. She canceled the lifts decent, and reversed it so that they were traveling up. "We confirmed there was something interfering with the video feed. And we've learned that this search is going to need more than just the two of us."

Even so, they double checked each tunnel and every walkway, as they passed them. It was as they were busy at this task, just five flights below the tunnel that had lead them to the lift shaft. When Kunsel heard something above.

Ee looked up in time to see people in masks or helmets, and gray uniforms of some kind. Pouring from the tunnels above Fang and emself, out onto the walkways. All of them were carrying firearms.

"Fang!" Kunsel alerted ees boss. They were both able to to leap to the sides, barely avoid the first volley of gunfire. But Kunsel had noticed something about the pattern of attack, once Fang and emself were separated, it became obvious they were targeting em only.

"Stay back!" Kunsel told Fang, while deflecting a second round of fire off ees sword. Then ees eye fell on something, embossed into the body armor of their assailants, was the Lost Force emblem.

"Kunsel!" Fang called urgently. When a shot found its place in Kunsel's thigh, sending em to one knee. To give Kunsel a moment to get to ees feet once more. She drew her handgun, proceeding to fire several rounds into the midst of their attackers, but this did not deter them for more than a moment.

Taking that moment, Kunsel grabbed Fang by the coat. Using this grip ee threw her bodily, over the heads of the gunners and over the balustrade, towards the tunnel by which they had arrived. "Go!" Ee didn't see if she had made it out, ees attention was pulled away by sudden pain.

Having left emself open, a bullet hit its mark in the back of Kunsel's shoulder, another sank into ees chest. The breath was knocked out of em for an instant, but ee kept on ees feet, and ee was able to dive out of the path of the following round.

"Enough!" A voice cut through the gunfire.

Kunsel turned on ees heel, to locate the source of the voice. But ee only glimpsed what looked like a winged figure, dressed in a dark color. Next something like smoke obscured ees vision.

The smoke like stuff was pitch black. Only broken up by wisps of lifestream, except it's light had a purple color to it, rather than the green it should have been. The stuff circled all around em howling like a storm, or even like a hundred tortured voices, but it did not harm em. When it cleared soon after it had manifested. Kunsel found ee no longer stood in the lift, instead ee had been moved to someplace else.

Above em towered the ShinRa building, whole and undamaged, like it had been the first time ee'd set eyes on it. That's what gave the view away as virtual reality, even before the flicker of static showed it to be an illusion. Ee'd spent almost three years since meteor, looking up at the ruin that ees once home had become.

The room or space in which ee stood, was large and circular, with several corridors leading off it. In the center of the room stood a pillar of reinforced glass, within the pillar glowed mako.

Turning to look over ees shoulder, ee saw that ee was not alone. A man in dress uniform, stood to the side by some kind of computer terminal built into the wall.

Kunsel held ees sword by ees side, non threatening but ready. Then ee called to the man. "Uh, where is this place?" Feeling absurd in doing so, ee had just been in a life or death battle, now ee was asking for directions.

"Deepground's east wing. I am the officer here. And you must be a particularly interesting conscript for Nero to have brought you here personally."

"Conscript…" Kunsel repeated. Ee recalled to mind the symbol ee had seen on the uniforms of the assailants from the lift. Realizing that like Usher Bright, ee too had been inducted into Lost Force, or rather Deepground. Kunsel was left with the only conclusion that ee could draw, Lost Force was still operating.

Intent on learning more about ees enemy, Kunsel grasped at the name the officer had mentioned. "Nero?" That must be the name of the winged person ee had glimpsed.

"All our greenhorns come here at first, for orientation, and to be registered on the rankboard." The officer indicated the terminal next to him. "If you survive combat down here, then you can rise in rank. If you're strong enough you could become an elite Tsviet, like Nero the Sable. But that's to be seen." He then pointed out Kunsel's injuries. "You'll want to see medical before anything else."

As if they had been summoned, three people dressed in ShinRa standard lab coats, arrived via one of the corridors. Kunsel recognized one of them as Este D, a doctor who had worked with SOLDIER years ago.

Without offering a word, all three lifted dart guns and fired on Kunsel.

The bout of dizziness hit em almost before the sting from the darts. Ees vision lurched from one side to the other, while ees body was seized by fever and shivers, color and movement ran together. Ee didn't feel it when ee hit the floor, and soon ee was unconscious.

* * *

Nero stood in the back, while the researchers worked on the new conscript, to remove the bullets from ees thigh shoulder and chest.

The newcomer named Kunsel, according to ees company profile. Had become a source of both confusion, and annoyance for Nero.

Aside from being SOLDIER, Kunsel should have been unremarkable. But when Nero had arrived in the lift shaft, where he first saw the SOLDIER fighting off Deepground. He had felt strongly that he couldn't let Kunsel be purged as impure, along with others possessing J cells. So he had brought the Kunsel to Deepground as a conscript.

But why had he felt that Kunsel should not die? The Brotherly love he held for Weiss, was the sole precedence Nero had for understanding this new feeling or instinct. But when he compared the two things, he knew they were different. He loved his brother, Weiss was the only one he would ever love, and Kunsel? Nero refused to call it love, or caring, or affection. So whatever it was, it would remain nameless.

"This one…is of interest. Make sure the treatment is performed to the highest standard." Nero warned the researchers.

* * *

Kunsel found emself looking through a filter of what could only be mako, with its distinctive hue and glow. Ee understood that ee must be in a stasis tank. Despite emself a familiar panic surged through em, along with the memory of the time ee had spent as one of Hojo's specimens.

When ee lifted ees eye, and when ees vision had adjusted, ee was looking through a small window in the stasis tank. Beyond it ee saw Zax.

Zax had his head bowed, eyes closed, so that Kunsel could not meet them. But he had his arm raised, using it to lean against the outside of the tank that enclosed em. Kunsel recognized the tattoo, the familiar design that adorned his skin from wrist to bicep.

Ee wanted to call to Zax, or to knock on the window. But ees strength was rapidly failing em.

Ee had been dreaming again that Zax was alive, Kunsel realized after waking surrounded by mako.

It took em another moment to recall where ee was.

"Deepground." Ee reminded emself. Ee saw that ee had even been dressed in the standard uniform.

The missing TNN news crew and the station 6 workers, had probably been captured and brought here too, if they hadn't been killed outright. If they were still alive, and in Deepground somewhere still, then Kunsel was determined to do what ee could to rescue them.

Hitting the internal release switch that the stasis tank was fitted with, Kunsel waited until the Mako had gone from the space, before ee steped out. From the stasis tank, ee emerged into what might have once been a red brick warehouse, or a factory. It had since been repurposed to house a supercomputer.

Ee was alone in the place, so with on one to stop em ee made for a nearby monitor, there ee searched for a map of Deepground.

Deepground was bigger than ee had imagined, it was practically a city of its own beneath Midgar. The map ee was looking at was old as well, Deepground could have grown since it was made. When Kunsel had committed to memory, any escape routes that ee thought might still be viable. Ee searched for records of people being transported below.

"That can't be right…I would have heard about it if that many..." The record indicated that 1200 had been taken from Junon, a similar number had been abducted from across Wutai. Next ee brought up the computers world clock and calendar. "I've been down here three weeks." The discovery staggered em momentarily.

Kunsel returned ees attention to the record of mass abductions, there ee found an entry that matched the date that the news crew and station workers had gone missing, as well as the headcount of 40 people.

Unlike the other entries, that listed the victims as having been taken to a mako reactor 0, the structure Kunsel had seen at the center of the map. The 40 taken during their investigation, had yet to be moved from holding at a warehouse, nearby reactor 0.

Pushing away from the monitor, Kunsel left the building housing the supercomputer. To venture into a part of Deepground, very different from the east wing. This was the warehouse district, situated on the edge of the residential part of the city. Ee could see mako reactor 0 not far off.

Ee was in the right place, but looking at the state of the infrastructure. Ee knew already that ee wouldn't be able to get 40 people across the collapsing roads, and precarious rusting walkways.

Formulating a plan, Kunsel made instead for what had looked like a hanger facility on the map. The way took em up several ladders, over roofs tops, and down an abandoned road dotted with damage and rubble.

As ee approached the hanger, Kunsel took cover behind a heap of toppled masonry. From ees hiding place, ee could see that the site was being guarded by three Deepground soldiers. Ee would need to decide how to go about getting past them. Should ee trust that the uniform ee had been dressed in, was enough to allow em to obtain an aircraft? Or was it wiser to deal to these guards before they could raise an alarm?

Ee recalled the power Morgan had had over ees DMW chip, and how that had affected em. But Kunsel's guess was that that ability had either been unique, or more likely exclusive to those holding rank within Deepground. The officer ee had spoken with when ee had first arrived, had implied that fighting among Deepground was not just a norm, but a convention. A thing like being able to petrify an enemy without the use of magic couldn't be widespread, it wasn't conducive to that convention.

With this in mind Kunsel broke cover, sure that ee would be able to fight these guards, without the modified cursed ring.

As soon as the guards saw that Kunsel's intention was to fight, they fired on em.

Without a weapon, Kunsel had to weave to get in close. When ee engage the first of the three, ee palmed aside the man's gun, and delivered a powerful cross to the bridge of his nose. Then ee hurled the mans unconscious body, into the second guard. While ee tackled the third, dealing a punch that knocked the third man out cold. Kunsel rounded on the second guard, before he could recover from being knocked to the ground. Using the third guards gun like a club, ee settled the fight with one solid swing.

Patting down the guards, Kunsel acquired a keycard, which ee slipped into ees glove to keep it on em in case ee needed it. Then ee stepped into the hanger.

There were a variety of light maneuverable Dragonflies, which would have been ideal for a getaway, but they only accommodated up to six passengers. The other option was an old Gelnika, the upside to this was that it would have mako powered engines for certain.

Boarding the plane, Kunsel seated emself in the co-pilot's seat. Ee could fly, knowing how to fly a Gelnika was part of ees training with SOLDIER. But it was something ee preferred to leave to those with more experience if ee could, ee was hoping someone among the news crew or the station 6 workers, could fill the role of captain.

Typically pre flight checks for a Gelnika could take over an hour. But Kunsel didn't have that long, ee performed the most vital tests that needed to be done before the engines came on, turning the integrity lights and displays on while ee did so. Once this was done ee began prepping the engines, which wouldn't take long being mako powered. While that was happening, ee finished as many tests as ee could fit in. After the engines starting sequences was completed, ee released the parking break, and began applying the thrust while guiding the plane into the enclosed airspace of Deepground.

Ee only had so much time before Deepground arranged responding aircrafts to confront em. So Kunsel made directly for the warehouse that had been marked in the records, as the location where the missing persons were being kept.

Landing on a nearby road, and not waiting to come to a complete stand still, Kunsel lept from the craft. Running for the warehouse when ee hit the ground.

There were two guards outside, but Kunsel gunned them down, before they had their own firearms trained on em.

Once ee had the door of the warehouse open, Kunsel saw that the missing people were being fenced in by a type of powered gate.

"I'm here to get you out of this place." Kunsel assured. Seeing some of the captives reacted in fear to ees arrival, backing away and cowering.

"Kunsel!" Fang called to em, she pushed to the front of the crowd.

"How did they get you?" Kunsel asked her. While ee got the power gates to shut off, with the use of the keycard ee had taken from the guard earlier.

"Couldn't leave you to die." She told em. "I tried to sneak back in, but they found me." Fang then turned to the others. "This my friend from the sector eight plate rescue and salvage station. You can trust em."

Together Kunsel and Fang rushed everyone out to the plane, with those who could, helping others with injuries.

"Does anyone know how to pilot a Gelnika?" Kunsel asked while boarding.

"I can do it." Hichiya the reporter for TNN said. She took up the captain's seat, beside Kunsel in the copilots position, without hesitation.

"Is everyone on board and in a secure position?" Hichiya asked over the COMM.

"That's a yes." Came Fang's reply from the fore-hold.

Hichiya had only just got the craft into the air, when they started picking up incoming Dragonflies on the display.

"We can't get clear if they attack!" Hichiya told Kunsel.

"We can take a few hits, gun it towards the vehicle lift in front of us there." Kunsel encouraged her, pointing out the closest of the escape routs ee had seen on the map.

A missile hit their side, shaking them violently, but it missed the engines. Fang was on the COMM to assure them the those in the fore-hold where alright.

"Deepground have an open shot at the cockpit!" Hichiya realized, when she had recovered from the first impact.

But even as she pointed this out. That black smoke like stuff began to materialize about the Gelnika, howling fervently, flashes of purple light cutting up the storm. The blackness was absolute for an instant, then it cleared abruptly, leaving them flying through the early morning sky above Midgar.

"What happened?" Fang asked breathlessly.

"I don't know entirely." Kunsel answered. Ee knew that the Tsviet called Nero had helped them escape, but ee didn't understand what Nero's motivation could have been.

"Station eight, this is Fang aboard the Gelnika currently in Midgar airspace. We're coming in for landing."

"We copy, It's good to hear from you. Is Kunsel with you?"

"Yes. The station six lot and the TNN people are here too."

"Just in time. We have a situation in Kalm, there was an attack last night by a group that the WRO is calling Deepground or DG. The World Regenesis Organization is requesting our aid in the rescue effort. If you or the station six crew are able, we could use the help."

"Once wasn't enough?" Kunsel wondered aloud. Ees tone becoming bitter on hearing the news of the attack on Kalm, it sounded like a repeat of the event that ee had survived as a child.

"Kunsel…" Fangs voice reached em. "As your supervisor, and also as a friend. I'm recommending that you sit the Kalm rescue out. You've been in captivity for three weeks, you're covered in mako. Those of us who are well can handle it."

Kunsel saw the sense in the recommendation. Ee didn't want to hinder the rescue operation, so ee would allow emself to be seen to by the station meds. But if they deemed em healthy enough to aid in Kalm, then ee was determined to do what ee could there.


	73. Chapter 73: Part III Premier

"Excuse me." Tifa said. While shifting out of the 7th Heaven's door, to allow Marlene past.

The young girl smiled back at Tifa, and hurried towards Barret. A framed picture clutched in her hands.

While Marlene received a big hug from her father. Tifa loaded the last of the tools into the back of Barret's truck.

"Be a good girl ok? Do your school projects. And write down anything interesting that happens, so you can show me when I get back."

"Of course, I always do." Marlene assured her father. Next she handed him the framed picture she had been carrying with her. "I drew you and me, so that you don't feel lonely while you're away." She explained the gift.

"I love it." Barret smiled, seeing how his daughter had depicted them both in cool action poses.

"That's the last of it, everything is ready to go." Tifa told Barret, when there was a break in the conversation.

Barrett thanked Tifa, while he gave his friend a parting hug. "Take care you two." He said. He climbed into the truck cabin, started the engine, and pulled out in to the street.

Tifa and Marlene waved Barret on his way, to his work with the WRO. Barrett was employed on site almost solidly now. Researching clean sustainable energy, to take the place of the oil that had acted as an emergency resource, during the years following meteor. His work sometimes kept him away for weeks at a time. But Marlene was understanding, Barret was always sure she knew that he was not putting his work before his family, rather he was working to secure a sustainable future for them.

Cloud had been taking a leaf from Barrett's book, being newer to parenting then his friend. Since the second JENOVA reunion, Denzel's anxiety about driving Cloud away, had all but gone. He now recognized, that Cloud's sense of guilt bereavement and his fear of lose, had been the things that had caused Cloud to return to living at the church in sector 5 Midgar. Cloud had even shared with his son how he had been researching geostigma for a cure, in hopes of saving Denzel, before Cloud himself had begun to show symptoms.

Currently Denzel was with Cloud on one of his delivery routes. Reeve ,now the director of the WRO. Had mentioned to Cloud, that Denzel had been looking to join the WRO, possibly wanting to emulate his parent figure. So Cloud had decided on taking the boy with him, to show Denzel what he really did. To demonstrate the difference that a delivery network could make, to places still in need of essentials. Medical supplies, clean drinking water, food and the like.

So with Barret away now too. It was just Tifa and Marlene at the bar for the time being.

"Got everything ready for school?"

"Yes!" Marlene chirped. She tugged on the shoulder straps of her backpack.

Johnny's wife Rachel had initially volunteered with Edge's first orphanage, she and Johnny had even adopted a daughter of their own. Since then, she had begun teaching both the children from local families and the children from the orphanage, at the nearby community center. In return the WRO supported her, and provided her with teaching supplies. It was Rachel's class that both Marlene and Denzel attended.

There were of course, other more conventional schools being established now. But Barret and Cloud had opted to send the kids to Rachel, since they knew her and Johnny, they knew she would provide them with a quality education.

"Morning." Rachel greeted Tifa. When Tifa and Marlene arrived at the community center. Then. "Morning to you too." She welcomed Marlene.

"What are they working on?" Tifa asked. Motioning towards the people Rachel had been speaking with just before. The workers were dressed in old paint smattered clothing, and were discussing the wall of the community center, that faced out onto the street.

"They'll be doing a mural, advertising the Gainsborough gardens." Rachel answered smilingly.

"So it's finally happening?" Tifa had known about the proposed idea for as long as it had been in the works, but the news that it might finally be going ahead, came with mixed feelings.

"Yes, apparently the WRO's last survey, showed that the conditions have improved enough for a communal garden to be viable. As long as raised beds and imported soil are used, residual mako in the atmosphere and rain water, won't make any vegetables or fruits dangerous to eat."

"That's great news." With approval from Elmyra, Reeve had been working on this project, intending it to be a thank you and a memorial from the city in tribute of Aeris. However it had taken time for the area to be conclusive to plant life, longer still for anything grown to be food safe.

The subject of Aeris's death was still raw for Tifa, often to painful to touch on. She had been working to move on, distance helped ease the ache. But the name given to the gardens would serve as an ever present reminder, had returned to the planet. However she knew that Aeris would have loved the idea, so Tifa consoled herself with that knowledge, gradually coming around to the plan. Beside that, the gardens would be an important resource for Edge citizens.

Crouching Tifa gave Marlene a hug. "Have fun. I'll be here to pick you up at the same time as usual." She encouraged the girl.

Marlene after returning the hug, happily joined her classmates.

On her way back to the 7th Heaven, to start preparations for the night's open hours. Tifa stopped before the plot of land, that was to become the Gainsborough gardens.

A wall had been built around the site to protect from strong winds. And within there was already a shed, vine climbers in place, as well as a gazebo in the center for shade. All that was still needed where the planter beds.

Blinking rapidly against some stifled emotion, Tifa carried on towards home.

When she returned to the bar, she found that it was unlocked already. "Shelk, hey." She greeted the younger woman, on spotting her seated in her usual place by the window. "It's been awhile since you dropped by."

Shelke had visited the bar every day during the week following Omega's summoning, only returning to the WRO headquarters when she absolutely had to, to undergo the mako infusions her body had required at the time. But since Vincent had been found alive, and especially after Reeve and Vincent had been married, and officially adopted her as their daughter. She had opted to take up residence at WRO headquarters.

"Sorry, for coming while you were out." Shelke apologized.

"No, that's why you have a key." Tifa had not failed to take note of Shelke's sober demeanor. And she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was hoping I could speak with Cloud."

Tifa shook her head. "He's impossible to get a hold of. You'd have just as much luck as me. But maybe one of your fathers could reach him?"

"I was…" Shelke seemed pensive about her next words. "...hoping to bypass Reeve and Vincent on this matter."

This was a surprize to hear.

Shelke continued. "I wanted to talk it over with Cloud first. But maybe I could tell you."

"If you need to talk, I'll listen." Tifa told her, taking up a seat at Shelke's table.

"It's just that, I don't want to bring up a subject with you that you might have been trying to keep clear of."

"This has to do with Aeris then. Is it the gardens?"

"Yes it has to do with Aeris. But not the gardens."

"Then, I would like to know what you have to say." Tifa decided, mentally fortifying herself. As much as she tried to keep the past at bay, she always found herself almost inevitably grasping at any word on Aeris.

Shelke nodded. "I was looking through what the WRO has been able to salvage on my synaptic net diving ability, and the experimentation that surrounded it. Actually, I was trying to better understand what was done to me, and why.

Tifa bowed her head in sympathy.

"During my research, I discovered something that had been overlooked, a human experiment that never came to light. It was called the 'DMW' for 'digital mind wave'. I only stumbled over it, because the reports on the SND and the DMW shared so much in common, and what's more the DMW was developed after my abduction. It also makes use of hardware implanted into the brain stem, the same kind of procedure that was done to grant the other Tsviets the ability to perform an SND. I think the DMW technology was derived from my SND ability."

"You said once, that you were original abducted in relation to the Soldier program, and the next step in warfare. Is this evidence of that? But what does it have to do with Aeris?"

"It relates to Aeris, because she might have been a subject in the DMW experiments. The record is incomplete however, so I can't be sure. But I do have reason to suspect she was at least a candidate for the DMW."

Alarmed Tifa asked. "What does this mean? What was the purpose of the DMW?"

"Based on an early mission statement, the intention of the DMW, was the control the emotions and the minds of Soldier operatives. But then I read a fragment of a note titled 'The One Hundred And Twenty Year Plan' written by Hojo. In it he makes reference to an idea he has to use the DMW implant, in order to essentially make himself immortal, so that he could become Omega."

"Then that's how he preserved his mind on the world wide network." Tifa breathed. "Like Vincent says Hojo claimed, during the DG insurgency." Tifa suddenly realized what Shelke was implying. "You think Aeris's mind might be on the network too?"

"There's a slim possibility. The majority of those who underwent the procedure where Soldier. But Aeris and the Cetra intuition she was perceived to have, where of interest to both the ShinRa company and Hojo. The DMW had been put in to use by time she was recaptured, and we know that Hojo wanted a long living Cetra for his study, he may have backed her mind up on the network. Did she mention any kind of experimentation or induced sleep, after you and the others rescued her from the ShinRa building, before you left the city that time?"

Tifa thought back but could not recall anything, Aeris had said little about her ordeal. "No." She shook her head, feeling something heavy sink into her middle.

"I wanted to talk to Cloud first, because despite never having been with Soldier officially. He might have something for us to go on, since he was present in the capacity of an infantryman, after the first DMW operations are listed as having been carried out." Shelke placed her PHS between them, motioning to the screen. "As I mentioned the list is incomplete, but currently it's all I have to go on in understanding the DMW."

Tifa glanced at the list of subjects who had undergone the DMW procedure, not expecting anything from the meager scrap of information. But two of the names stood out. Zax Fair, the 1st class SOLDIER that had come to Nibelheim with Sephiroth. And Kunsel, maybe the same Kunsel who had aided AVALANCHE during the campaign against ShinRa Sephiroth and meteor.

"Unfortunately the segment of the list that I was able to restore, was the part that listed Soldier subjects. I don't imagine that after geostigma, any of them are still alive." Shelke said.

"Kunsel, we had his number I think." In a hurry, Tifa got up from her seat. Rounding the bar she climbed the stairs to the 7th Heaven's second floor, while calling. "Hold on!"

Bypassing the children's room, and Clouds room, Tifa came to her own bedroom across from Barret's. Where from beneath her bed, she drew an old travel pack. In one of its pockets, she found the burner handset she had used as a member of AVALANCHE. This she took back down stairs with her.

"Kunsel's number is on here." Tifa told Shelke.

"You think this Kunsel still uses that number? Assuming he survived."

"It's worth a try." Tifa urged.

Taking the PHS from Tifa, Shelke swapped the sim out of her own PHS, replacing it with the one from Tifa's burner, so that she could access the AVALANCHE contact list.

"The number will be under a code name, see that's the one."

Once they had the number, Shelke passed the PHS to Tifa, and sat back expectantly.

"I'm nervous." Tifa blurted. Up until that moment adrenaline, and the vague idea of helping Aeris had propelled her. But now real considerations pressed in once more. "I mean we know it can be done, if it work for Hojo. But…Its complicated."

"What if you get your hopes up, and it turns out the hope was unfounded. What could be done for her, even if her mind has been retained on the network. And is reviving someone so long dead safe or not, would it be kind or cruel. " Shelke guessed.

"All of that. The prospect is overwhelming."

"I don't know the answer to any of those things." Shelke spoke truthfully. "But now that you know that there's still a thread to follow..."

"How could I possibly ignore it, and carry on like it changes nothing." Tifa set the PHS down to rest her face in her hands, giving herself a moment to muster something vague like the concept of inner strength. "I always thought, I have to move past the grief. I have to move past it, there's no other choice." Her voice came out raspy with the admittance. "Aeris never thought she would die that day, more than anyone she spoke about the things she wanted to do and see in the future. With her, there was always something to look forward to. So I thought I should be thinking about the future too, like she did. I've spent all this time sure that was the right thing. That I should move on, that I should be the one to support and encourage the others in moving on too."

"But?" Shelke prompted gently.

Tifa shook her head. "I've probably just been avoiding unpacking how I felt all this time." She thought about Cloud, and about how frustrated she had been, that he was not so willing as herself to consign the past to the past. Now she knew she had been more frustrated with herself then with Cloud.

"That's a natural response to pain, I think." Shelke told Tifa.

"Thank you for saying so." Tifa lifted her head, and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "But I think that considering what I've just learned, It's probably time that I faced this. At the very least, it might bring me some closure." She couldn't quite bring herself to hope she would ever see Aeris again, that was a risk she didn't think her heart could take. But she could see this through, she had to.

Taking up the PHS once more, Tifa hit the call option, and held the handset to her ear. This represented a small first step. Kunsel whoever ee had been, was probably dead now, but at least it would be a lead investigated. If it didn't pan out, they could wait until Cloud returned from his delivery trip, to ask him if he knew anything of the DMW.

Tifa was sure the option to leave voice mail would kick in any moment. But then the dial tone cut out. "Kunsel." A voice answered from the other end. "Is this...Avalanche calling?"


	74. Chapter 74

Not having believed she would reach anyone when she had put the call through, Tifa stammered. "Kunsel uh…" What could she say unprepared as she was.

"Tifa? Long time, last we spoke you were on a collision course with meteor. Is everything alright? Do you need some kind of help?"

"Yes." Tifa latched on to Kunsel's implied offer. "Is it possible to meet at all?"

"It's serious?"

"My friend was going through some information, old DG and ShinRa records. Your name was on a list of Soldier operatives involved. I hoped you would be able to help us answer some questions."

"I might be able to give you something, but there's no guarantee. What was the list about?"

Tentatively in case the subject was a sore one, Tifa answered. "Something called the DMW. Do you recognize the acronym?"

"Yyyup." Kunsel affirmed, tone making it clear that the DMW was infamous to em. "When are you next free? If you come to station eight Midgar, I'd be interested in exchanging information."

"Station eight." Tifa was surprised to hear Kunsel still lived in Midgar. "Hum, I can probably get a couple of friends to watch Barrett's daughter for me. In that case I could make it the day after tomorrow." Tifa wanted to be able to offer Rachel and Johnny at least a day's notice.

"When should I make time?"

"Is afternoon doable, one o'clock?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Thanks, see you then." Ending the call, Tifa slumped against her seat. Then she asked of Shelke. "Did you catch that?" She hadn't anticipated that Kunsel would be so compliant, let alone alive.

"If you're going to visit this ex Soldier, then I'll accompany you." Shelke replied. "Kunsel might be able to tell me more about the experiment based on my ability."

"I'll pick you up on the day." Tifa offered.

"In the meantime, I'll help get things ready for business hours. So you can pick Marlene up on time."

Leaving their seats the two moved to the counter, to begin preparing ingredients for the food that the bar offered.

Tifa was glad for the distraction, the normalcy of routine provided some focus to her turbulent thoughts. But even so, her questions and her anxiety mounted. What had become of Aeris? Tifa wanted answers.

When she thought about how the lifestream had emerged, during the meteor event. And when she recalled the rain that had cured anyone it touched of geostigma, so like the spell Aeris had Learned from the great gospel. Tifa knew that Aeris must still be watching over the planet, in some form. But it was so abstract, not like having her friend with her in life.

Cloud claimed to see her from time to time. At the church where she had once cultivated flowers, or wandering the meadowland that had taken the place of the the waste outside of the city. He had told Denzel and Marlene that she was checking up on them all.

Nanaki had theorized that Cloud's visions of Aeris might be legitimate, due to the frequent contact Cloud had had with mako, and in turn the lifestream.

Tifa wondered was it true, or just a story for children? Once she had thought she had heard Aeris's voice, asking if she was ok, while she had been standing by the edge of the pool in the forgotten capital. That had been the day AVALANCHE had gone their separate ways.

Was Aeris still whole out there somewhere, sentient and more than just a memory? Or had Tifa simply heard her voice, because she wanted to hear it one last time.

After the bar had been prepped for business, Shelke called for someone from the WRO to pick her up. And Tifa had left to collect Marlene.

"Thank you for taking care of Marlene today." Tifa Thanked Rachel, as she did each day that the children had been in the other woman's care.

"It's my pleasure. Marlene and Denzel are both good helpers in class. Marlene should be out in a moment, she's just packing her bag now."

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded. "Is it something to do with the kids?"

"Yeah. I need to take a trip the day after tomorrow, to meet someone. I was hoping you and Johnny might be able to watch Marlene, if I can't make it back to pick her up."

"That'll be fine. Our daughter and Marlene have been talking about a sleepover."

"That's perfect."

Marlene exited the community center. Logging over to the two adults her pack bouncing behind her, she gave Tifa a hug.

"How was your day kid?" Tifa asked of the girl.

"We made candles, with leftover oil from tempura mixed with crayons. So people who still don't have reliable electricity can have light at nighttime." Marlene recounted. "I made an extra one for the bar, but we have to wait until dad gets back to light it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Tifa praised her, then she asked. "How would you like to stay the night at Rachel's place sometime?"

"Can I!?" Marlene asked excitedly.

"We'll even make snacks that you can take with you to share."

* * *

When Shelke woke on the day of the trip to Midgar, she went about her morning as usual. Showering, applying her estrogen patch, and making and eating breakfast. Before leaving her apartment at the WRO's residential block, for the labs.

But having arrived at the labs, she found she couldn't properly focus on her work, sorting records and files salvaged from ShinRa. Her thoughts kept returning to the DMW.

From her synaptic net diving ability, ShinRa and Deepground had created a means to physically limit and emotionally control SOLDIER operatives, even kill via a time-release virus. There had been interrogation applications in development too. Then Hojo had almost achieved immortality, as well as the destruction of the planet, all by using DMW technology. The idea was chilling, especially when she considered just how narrowly they had avoided that outcome, only two years ago.

In those two years, Shelke had been recovering both emotionally and physically. She was no longer as dependent on Mako, though she knew she would always be frail. She had also begun growing again, to the point where she was most often read as an adult now. And her fathers had been supporting her transition. They were also helping her work through losing her sister Shalua.

But one thing remained that caused her some unease. She wanted to be sure that her ability was never used to do harm again. She needed to be sure the technology did not fall into the hands of anyone with malicious intent. In a way, this was her taking back what had been taken from her.

A voice reached Shelke at her work, over the COMM system. "Miss Tuesti. Tifa Lockhart is here for you."

* * *

"Good morning." Tifa greeted Shelke. When Shelke arrived in the WRO buildings atrium space.

"Are we ready to go?" Shelke asked. She fell into step with Tifa.

"The trucks waiting for us."

"Did you manage to get a hold of Cloud at all?" She then wanted to know. While they buckled up. She had tried his number a few times herself, but had only reached his voicemail.

"No. But if this is a dead end, I'll try calling Cloud again."

The drive down from the maintains, where the WRO headquarters where situated, and into Midgar. Was a long but pleasant one, on roads bordered by wild flowers, with the radio playing music and reporting on Reeve's trip to Wutai.

Below Midgar's plate little had been changed, except that the place was mostly deserted. One difference was that don Corneo's place in Wall Market, had been set ablaze at some point. In its stead stood the sector 6 station.

It was one of the station 6 workers, that contacted them on a COMM channel. "Hello WRO vehicle. Can we help?"

"We're here to see someone named Kunsel, at station eight?" Shelke responded.

"Drive on up."

It was a relief in one seance to be out from under the plates shadow, when they reached the sector 1 station above. At the same time however, it meant they had to leave the truck. There was no way to get it onto the platform, or through the arch and up the stars at the end of the platform.

Tifa wasn't concerned for herself, rather she was thinking of Shelke, who sometimes had fainting spells. But she assured herself that Shelke knew she could ask to rest, or for a lift if she preferred it. So they carried on.

Above plate things looked very different, much of what had once been a city, had been salvaged and transported to edge. There was hardly even a nail or a washer laying around.

As Tifa and Shelke made there way through the skeleton city. They began to hear what sounded like a motor, with a sharpness to the sound.

In the distance coming up behind them, they saw two people riding salvaged DG hoverbikes. One of them passed by, the other coasted to a stop next to them.

"Need a lift?" The owner of the bike asked. Ee wore the bunker gear of a station worker, along with an eye patch, and a pronouns necklace that read 'Ee/Em'. Ees other eye was a luminescent silver, the mark of having come in contact with mako. Tifa placed em at around ees late twenty's or early thirties.

"You're heading for station eight?" Tifa asked.

"I said I would see you there." Ee shrugged and smiled.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed realizing that this person was Kunsel.


	75. Chapter 75

Kunsel looked chagrined. "Ah, right. You won't recognize me, I was wearing a disguise when you and the others broke into ShinRa headquarters." Ee recalled aloud. While ee helped Tifa up onto the back of the hoverbike.

That explained it, Tifa thought. Her memory of Kunsel, had been of an individual styled to precision, and having blue-black hair. Not the kempt but worn person she had just meet.

"I'm Kunsel." Kunsel then introduced emself properly, while ee offered a hand to Shelke.

"Shelke Tuesti. A friend of Tifa's." Shelke gave in turn.

Shelke had been eyeing Kunsel with a particular look. But Tifa refrained from asking about it in front of Kunsel, and if Kunsel had noticed ee said nothing.

"Tuesti, I remember seeing your picture on the news along with your father Reeve." Kunsel told Shelke. Once they where on their way, speeding towards station 8. "He mentioned you last time he came to negotiate for the WRO too." Kunsel then pointed out. "Station eight at twelve o'clock."

Ahead of them Tifa sighted the sector 8 station, a parking complex that had been converted for living, and the storage of equipment and salvaged materials waiting to be transported to Edge. When they pulled up behind the structure, she saw that a makeshift hanger had even been constructed, for the keeping of emergency transport vehicles trucks a gelnika and the hoverbikes.

"It's even got a view of the mako cannon." Tifa joked.

"Home sweet home." Kunsel added. Then ee waved for ees two guests to follow em.

Together they circled arount to the buildings front, past a few shipping containers, coming to where a ramp had been arranged outside the ground floor entrance. The roller shutter had been drawn up, so they stepped inside without knocking.

At the back of the space stood shelves and stands holding tools, as well as skips filled with materials to be sorted, There was even a small forge. To the side of the shelving, was the curved drive to the next floor. And to the front of the ground floor space, there stood a shipping container acting as an office. And a billiards table across from the office.

It was around the billiards table, that many of the stations other workers were gathered, their bunker jackets and headgear hanging on the cue rack.

"Ee returns!" A few of them cheered in good humor, when Kunsel passed to hang ees own coat up.

"These the guests you were expecting?" One woman asked of Kunsel.

"Yeah." Kunsel confirmed. Then to Tifa and Shelke. "This is my manager Fang, she's a long time friend."

"Good to meet you." Fang offered them a wave.

Tifa returned the wave and the sentiment. Shelke responded with a nod, while Kunsel guided them to the second floor.

On the second floor another shipping container had been set up, this time as a kitchen, surrounding which was the crew's main living area. The second half of the floor had been partitioned off behind a stack of boxes.

"We've got ice if you want a cold drink, there's tea and carob too." Kunsel offered. Ee rounded the kitchen bar, tugging the work gloves from ees hands to wash them under the tap.

"I'd love something cold." Tifa said.

"I would like a cold drink too, thank you." Shelke echoed.

When Kunsel had poured three drinks from a tank of water kept in the fridge, and added ice. Ee set the metal mugs on the bar, and took up a seat across from ees guests.

"Let's talk" Kunsel encouraged.

To Tifa's surprize it was Shelke who took initiative and spoke first.

* * *

"I'm sorry if the matter is private or uncomfortable. But I feel like I have to mention it." Shelke went on. "I've seen you before also, I recognized you as soon as I saw you. You see I was a Tsveit with Deepground. I saw you in patricia's, or rather the supercomputer's room, in one of the mako tanks there. Nero, another Tsveit, had you brought there. He asked me not to say anything to anyone else about it." Shelke recalled this, because she had thought it out of character for Nero, who's caring was only ever reserved for Weiss.

Kunsel inclined ees head. "You're right, I was taken to Deepground briefly. But I couldn't tell you why."

"It might have had something to do with your DMW chip?" Shelke suggested.

Kunsel rubbed the back of ees neck. "The DMW, what do you two know about it?"

"That it was a human experiment, initially intended to control Soldier. And that the technology was developed from my ability, called the synaptic net dive, SND for short." Shelke shared.

Kunsel winced. "From an ability you have. I'm sorry, that was probably an awful thing you endured."

"That's why I want to be sure, that the work the DG researchers did, dose no more harm."

"No more harm?" Kunsel queried. "Is the DMW still...what a risk?"

Shelke hesitated then answered. "Unfortunately yes, it was used during the Deepground conflict. But I can't go into the details, the information is sensitive." Hojo had used the technology to effectively grant himself new life. If it became known that the DMW could be used for such a thing, those with bad intentions would inevitably wish to use the DMW for their own purposes.

Kunsel seemed to accept this. Instead of pressing the question, ee offered what information ee had on the topic. "You know the time frame in which the DMW technology was first developed already, as well as it's intended purpose. The only other thing I can contribute, is that a man named Kilmister was acting as the head doctor overseeing the surgeries to implant the DMW chips."

Shelke recognized the name Kilmister. "Reeve had the head of WRO intelligence, investigate Rufus ShinRa's movements. She discovered that, after Rufus had been taken to Kalm town to recover from Diamond WEAPON's attack. The house where he was supposed to be staying, became occupied by refugees, who reportedly found the place vacant. Then after the Meteor crisis, plans for the construction of Edge began. The citizen volunteers, as well as the army under Lieutenant Mutten Kylegate, began raiding ShinRa warehouses. This suggested that they had abducted Rufus, who knew the warehouse passcodes. We then learned that during a fire that raised Kylegate's mansion, doctor Kilmister took someone matching Rufus's description prisoner. Presumably keeping him and others as patents or test subjects, considering the geostigma crisis was at it's height."

"The WRO had Kisaragi Yuffie investigate Rufus's recent history, because he's the WRO's benefactor right?" Kunsel asked. "That's what the gil's telling me."

"Yes, that's what we suspect too." Shelke told em openly. Kunsel she was learning, had a knack for information. For one thing, ee seemed to know that Yuffie was the WRO's head of intelligence. "Veld Verdot approached my father in Junon to establish communication. Later he contacted the WRO with an offer of gil from an anonymous donor, to facilitate building Edge. My father wanted to be sure that Rufus and the Turks weren't using this as an opportunity to gain monetary control, hence the investigation."

Kunsel nodded ees acknowledgment, but offered no opinion.

Shelke and Tifa shared a glance.

Then Tifa ventured. "Can I ask one more thing?"

But just as the question had been put forward however, an alarm sounded.

"Sorry." Kunsel apologized. Ee tugged the COMM from ees utility belt, and asked into the receiver. "What's the situation?"

"Noa and his team are in trouble in sector six. We have to get out there." Fang's voice could be heard saying.

"On my way." Kunsel assured, rounding the bar ee made for the drive down to the ground floor. As ee went, ee called back to Shelke and Tifa to say. "I'm really sorry. Uh, you can hang tight or we can reschedule."

"If something's happened, can't we help?" Tifa stood as if to do just that.

Shelke joined her friend.

"I wont say no." Kunsel gestured for them to follow.

At a run, the three of them made it out to the hanger. Stopping only once so that Kunsel could find bunker gear for them in their sizes, a medium large unisex for Tifa and extra small unisex for Shelke.

One of the emergency transports was already waiting to leave. Fang, along with another woman acting as the pilot, where just getting aboard themselves.

"What's happened?" Kunsel asked of Fang, when they were in the air.

"Noa commed in. His team was working inside the plate, they were using one of the gantry cranes to lift salvage up and out of the worksite, the fifth load dropped unexpectedly. The impact caused part of the plate to cave in, trapping them. To make it worse, some sparks have ignited a fire."

Taking up ees COMM, Kunsel opened the channel. "Noa are you there? How are you holding up?"

"Alright for now." Noa's voice could just be made out between the creaking of metal under stress, and what sounded like regular gust of air against his receiver "But we're already having to rely on our SCBA's to breath."

"We'll get you out of there."

While Kunsel spoke with those trapped in the plate. Fang offered Shelke and Tifa some advice. "Sector six is unstable. It was damaged years ago, when a lifeform called Zirconiade was summoned. The construction and repair was never completed, so we have to move carefully." She warned.

As soon as they came over the site of the accident, they could see what had gone wrong. The cable that had been lifting the load had snapped, probably due to the high winds that had blown in.

Kunsel lept from the aircraft first, to get a head start clearing away the unstable rubble that could pose a falling hazard.

And once the emergency transports lift line was prepared, Shelke along with Tifa and Fang followed, zipping down after.

With the debris was safely cleared. Fang hooked the lift line to the fallen load, and signaled for Maxine to take it up and away with a hand gesture.

When that had been done, they jumped down into the space inside the plate, where they worked together to free Noa and his team.

While Tifa and Kunsel managed to lift a portion of the buckled plate. Shelke and Fang ducked beneath the obstruction, aiming to guide those trapped behind it to safety, using their headlamps.

It took a moment for everyone to evacuate, but with those who could helping the injured, they all got clear.

There was a collective sigh of relief, when Tifa and Kunsel were able to drop the plate at last.

"Up the ladder people." Fang ordered. "I want everyone out by time maxine gets back to put the fire out."

When Maxine returned in the emergency transport, it was to douse the site and the extracted load of salvage in water, extinguishing the fire.

"Kunsel, we're going to have to come back for you and your guests. We have to get Noa and his team looked over at the station."

"That's ok." Kunsel told her. While ee busily tended to Noa, offering the man ees canteen, and fanning him with ees jacket. "I think we had just about done talking, I'll walk Tifa and Shelke back to station one." Turning to ees guests, Kunsel asked. "Is that alright?"

"That suits us." Shelke replied.

When Kunsel was sure Noa would be alright, and had seen ees fallow station workers off. Ee joined Shelke and Tifa, to make for the sector one station.

* * *

Kunsel must have picked up on the pensive look Tifa was wearing, even in the low light of late evening. Because ee asked. "Is there something the the matter?"

Tifa gave herself a moment to compose her words. "The time you helped Avalanche get Aeris away from ShinRa, do you know or remember if she underwent any kind of procedure during the ordeal?"

"She was being kept in Hojo's laboratory, so it's possible. But I can't say one way or the other, I only saw her for a moment, to get the number that I used to reach you and the rest of Avalanche." Kunsel answered. "Are you asking because you think she was subjected to the DMW surgery too?" Ee then guessed. "Why are you interested in knowing if Aeris underwent this surgery in particular?"

It wasn't the answer Tifa was after, she wanted to be told that Aeris was just an SND away, that Kunsel had some information that would help Shelke find her on the network. But at the same time the possibility still remained, that Aeris was out there, within reach if she could only follow the clues to figure this all out. Tifa's unbidden hope persisted.

With some effort, Tifa shepherded her attention back to Kunsel. It seemed ee was catching on, if ees last question was any indication.


	76. Chapter 76

Shelke knew, Kunsel was realizing there were more aspects to their inquiry after the DMW experiment. So Shelke fielded Kunsel's question, being as up front as she could responsibly be. "There are additional reasons for our wanting to know if Aeris had the DMW surgery performed on her. But this subject…it deals with very sensitive information, as I expressed before." Shelke then pressed. "Would you allow me to perform a synaptic net dive on your DMW chip? If I can do that, then I'll possibly be able to detect if you were brought to Deepground, for reasons related to the DMW. And I can use the HJ2 virus, that a colleague and I developed, to neutralize your chip. The process is harmless. But I'll be honest, it is invasive, I will be able to read your mind and memories during the dive."

Kunsel snorted at this. "I would like to know the reason I was taken to Deepground, if there is one. And it would be good to know that the hardware in my brain stem will never give me problems again. But it goes against every one of my instincts." Ee made a show of agonizing over the decision, then conceded. "Alright, I'll trust you seeing Tifa dose. It's not like I'm a stranger to making questionable, leap of faith type choices anyway."

Shelke felt a swell of relief upon Kunsel's answer, this marked the beginning of her efforts to undo what the Deepground scientists had done to herself and to others. "When is the soonest we can arrange to meet for the SND?"

"Tomorrow I reckon. Noa will need to recuperate after what happened today, so I'll bring the next lot of salvage to Edge in his place, that should be four in the evening. Then I'll come to the WRO after, if the time works for you?" Kunsel offered. "I'm guessing I'll be visiting you this time?"

"Yes that would be helpful. But with Tifa's permission, I think it would be best if we meet at the Seventh Heaven rather than WRO headquarters, since this is a private matter."

"That's alright with me, and I can probably do tomorrow." Tifa assented.

"This'll be the first time I see Edge from the ground." Kunsel commented.

"You've never been to Edge?"

"No." Kunsel laughed. "But I'll probably recognize a good bit of the material's used in the construction."

* * *

Once Kunsel had seen them off, Tifa and Shelke made for WRO headquarters, so that Tifa could drop Shelke home.

"What do you think?" Tifa asked, wanting her friend's opinion on Kunsel, and on what they had learned.

"At this stage, Kilmister is our best lead. But the catch is, Rufus and his Turks are the ones who have the most recent information on the doctor. As for Kunsel? Ee's history with Deepground is unclear, as are ees motives behind aiding Avalanche. But we'll know if we can trust em after I've performed the SND."

Tifa let a stream of air out her nose. "We're no closer to knowing what happened to Aeris though. Guess I'm just gonna have to keep hoping." She smiled a weak but sincere smile.

* * *

When Tifa returned to Edge, it was late in the night. Marlene would be asleep already at Johnny and Rachel's place, so Tifa went straight home to the bar to open for the night.

Once trade hours came to an end in the morning, she locked up, and took herself upstairs to get some rest. At first she struggled getting to sleep, her thoughts turning circles in her head as they were. She kept reaching for answers that she had no hope of discovering just yet.

Was Aeris on the network? If so, was there any possible way to give her her life back? It seemed to unfair to Tifa, that Hojo of all people should receive a second chance, if Aeris could not have the same.

"Dilly dally shilly shally." She told herself as Aeris would have. There was nothing she could do right at that moment but sleep and be ready for the morrow.

In the morning when Tifa woke, she checked her PHS to find a message from Shelke.

[From: Shelke Rui Tuesti.][To: Tifa Lockhart.][Subject: SND.][Mail: Please prepare a private room for the SND.]

"Alright." Tifa decided that that was the first thing she would do.

Above the bar, there were four bed rooms. The kids bedroom, Cloud's, Barret's room, and her own. Among them, Cloud's was the least lived in. More often then it served as a bedroom, it was used as an occasional office, or storeroom for the Fenrir's parts.

After removing the stack of spare tires, the tool box, and the motorbike stand from Cloud's room and into Barrett's. Tifa swept the floor, dusted the corners of the ceiling and skylight. Changed the bedding out for something that hadn't gathered dust. And moved Cloud's bed so that the side was against the wall, rather then taking up all the floor space. She next stacked some boxes, filled with tins for use in the bar, beneath the window that looked out onto the road in front of the place. Tifa then covered the boxes in a throw rug and cushions, to serve as a window seat. Lastly she took the comfy chair from Barrett's room, to sit it in front of Cloud's desk.

Having done what she could to make the room fit for her guests. Tifa left to take her shower, and get started on the preparation that needed doing, before she could be ready for business. She needed to have that out of the way in time to pick Marlene up from the community center, so that she could be back in time to host Shelke and Kunsel.

* * *

The 7th Heaven's door was unlocked, despite it not being opening hours. So Shelke didn't need to get her key out to let herself in.

"Hey!" Tifa, busily unpacking bottled sangria, greeted her from behind the counter.

"Is Kunsel here?" Shelke wondered. She smiled at Marlene who was drawing at one of the tables, and patted the girl's head.

"Not yet." Tifa answered.

"I'll get my equipment set up then." Shelke indicated the case she had brought with her.

"I tidied Cloud's room up."

"Thank you."

Ascending the stairs behind the bar's counter. Shelke stepped in to Cloud's room, set down and opened the case. There she began to assemble the SND helmet, hooking it up to the portable personal network terminal that she had brought with her from the WRO.

The helmet was not required for her to perform a dive, but it amplified her natural ability. It also made the process safer for her, without it her mind was more vulnerable to erosion or attack by hostile lifeforms within the network or lifestream. The Deepground equipment, modified and improved by the WRO, helped to protect her from that.

She had almost finished getting the helmet ready, when she heard Tifa speaking to someone downstairs. Stepping out into the hall, she recognized Kunsel's voice as ee complemented Marlene on her finished drawing.

Tifa then leaned around the corner, seeing Shelke at the top of the stairs she announced. "Kunsel's here. Ee says ees ready when you are."

"Tell em to come up." Shelke invited them.

Tifa and Marlene, along with Kunsel, joined Shelke in Cloud's room. Talking among each other, while Shelke made the last preparations.

"Did Cloud take these photos? They're good." Kunsel stepped up to the desk, above which various photos of landscapes where pined.

"Yes, he takes a camera with him on his delivery jobs." Tifa took up a spot on the window seat, with Marlene sitting on her lap.

"Delivery, so that's what Puff Trouble's up to these days."

"Puff Trouble?" Tifa inquired.

Marlene laughed at the humerus combination of words.

"Yeah, I knew him from afar while he was with the infantry." Kunsel explained.

"What a nickname." Tifa's own laugh joined Marlene's giggling.

"Now he's built his own service from scratch, I'm impressed." Kunsel said. Looking over the Strife Delivery fliers, and the abundance of receipts.

Gesturing to to door ee added. "Speaking of which, the bar down stairs it's yours?"

"Yes. I enjoy the work, and it's a business I know."

"I was going to say. You even kept the name of the Avalanche base from sector seven Midgar."

"That was my idea." Marlene piped up.

"It's as she says." Tifa gave the girl a squeeze. "At first I wasn't sure, but it feels right now."

Shelke cut in at length. "Everything is ready."

Turning ees attention to Shelke, Kunsel asked. "What do you want me to do?"

Seating herself in Barrett's chair, with the SND helmet on her head. Shelke instructed. "Lie down on the bed."

"Should we go?" Tifa asked.

Kunsel seemed to realize the decision was ees. "No, you two can stay."

With Kunsel on ees back, hands loosely clasped across ees middle. Shelke began the synaptic net dive. "Up link successful, now commencing SND."

There was a loud hiss from the helmet, like the cap being twisted of a carbonated drink. For a moment when the projection of herself rushed through the link, all Shelke saw was white. Until it faded to the more tolerable light of Kunsel's being, the lifestream that made up who ee was, as it was filtered through the the DMW implant like a miniature network.

Her projection began relaying Kunsel's thoughts, feelings, and memories to her right away. She did her best to ignore the fragments that weren't necessary for her to see.

She recalled as if it was one of her own, a memory. It was of Kunsel's aunt working on a platinum bangle for a client, while Kunsel played the concertina and sang a Kalmish song. Shelke shook loose of the recollection to sift further through Kunsel's mind.

The sound of a crackling fire reached her, followed by adrenaline, fear, and panic. She saw a younger Veld Verdot through flames, pain overwhelmed her, and she had to pull away from the memory before it caused her to blackout. She understood as the shock subsided, that she had in part experienced the bombing of Kalm in 1996.

Cautiously she followed this memory, without allowing herself to come in contact with it, instinct telling her that it's thread would lead her to the answers they sought. When she felt she had traced it far enough, she risked touching it once more.

She, or rather Kunsel, stood in the galley of a boat at sea. With em was a younger Fang and Noa, along with a youth who Kunsel knew as Fuhito. It was Fuhito who was speaking.

"Avalanche can make good of you I suppose."

The memory was tangled in with several more. A mission on behalf of AVALANCHE gone awry, which lead to the need to escape Junon. A young Turk named Cissnei, recruiting Kunsel for SOLDIER. The SOLDIER exam itself, as well as the anticipation Kunsel had felt leading up to it.

The next memory that Shelke contacted took her by surprise.

" And you're winded, get your breath back. You're good, but it would be no fun fighting you if you're tired." A teenager was saying.

He was around past Kunsel's own age, thirteen or fourteen. And Kunsel's memory supplied his name as Zax Fair. The memory was tied to a fervent seance of affection and respect. But Shelke's own instincts contradicted Kunsel's. To Shelke, Zax looked almost just like Nero, even the tattoos decorating his arms where exactly the same. The only difference was that nero's eyes had been more red then the purple of Zax's.


	77. Chapter 77

Kunsel had been made unconscious as soon as the SND begun. Ee slept soundly even as Shelke ended the dive, and ee didn't wake when Tifa arranged a throw blanket over em.

"How did it go?" Tifa asked of Shelke, her voice hushed.

Shelke's own voice when she responded, had a faded quality. "I'm, so tired."

Getting up from her crouch by the resting Kunsel, Tifa helped Shelke to her feet, through the hall and into her own bedroom. "You can sleep here, there's easily enough room for both of us when it's time for me to turn in too, so don't worry about it."

Shelke gratefully collapsed into Tifa's bed, a sigh of relief passing between her lips.

After tucking the blankets up around Shelke's shoulders, Tifa was about to leave the room, thinking Shelke was asleep already. But the other woman called her back.

"We can trust em." Shelke managed. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Alright. But for now, you concentrate on recuperating." Tifa was eager to know what Shelke had found out, but her well being came before that.

Tifa checked in on Marlene, who Tifa had put to bed earlier. Then she descended to the bar to open for business.

* * *

Kunsel woke with the first muted light of day, in unfamiliar surroundings. Shooting up from the bed on which ee lay, ee cast about. But quickly recalled that ee had come to the 7th Heaven in Edge city, and that this was Cloud Strife's room.

Stepping out of the bedroom, Kunsel made for the washroom at the end of the hall, that Tifa had pointed out to em the night before.

While Kunsel showered for the day. Ee wondered what the ex Tsviet Shelke, might have discovered about the time ee had been taken to Deepground. Would ee at last know if there had been a reason behind it?

There was another thing that pressed on ees mind. What was Shelke and Tifa's interest in the DMW about, if it wasn't wholly based in the fact the technology had been developed from Shelke's SND ability?

Once ee had dressed, Kunsel went down to the bar where ee found it's owner.

"You're up." Tifa greeted em when ee reached the last step.

"And you're still up. Been working all night?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." Tifa confessed. Setting aside her pestle and mortar, she asked. "How about you, did you sleep alright?"

Kunsel considered the question, while ee took up a place at the bar. "I had some really busy dreams. But I feel rested."

"Good to hear." Tifa then offered. "What do you take for breakfast?"

"Fruit juice usually wakes me up."

Reaching into the fridge and withdrawing a jug, Tifa poured out two glasses of the drink setting one in front of Kunsel. "It's Marlene's special blends. She makes a batch every week, so it's a little different each time."

Kunsel lifted the glass in a toast to the girl's creativity, after trying a sip. "It's good."

"Then, I'll have some too. And I could use something to eat if it's not a lot of trouble." Shelke, who had just come down the stairs, requested.

"Coming right up." Tifa poured a third glass, and produced a tin in which she kept day old bar food. Garlic bread, salted zeio nuts and grapes, as well as biscuits and slices.

"How are you feeling?" Kunsel asked of Shelke. Noting that it looked as if the dive had taken it out of her, and that the sleep she had had must have only partially restored her.

"Well enough." Shelke gave as her reply. Then she changed the subject, apparently eager to discuss the matter despite her state. "Do I have your permission to speak about what I gleaned from the dive, in front of Tifa?"

Kunsel hummed ees assent through a bite of ees slice. "It's only force of habit that keeps me from being forth coming these days. If you learned anything important or relevant, I don't have a problem with you sharing it."

Shelke nodded soberly. "Then I think it's important that Tifa know you where yourself, a one time Avalanche agent."

Tifa started and blinked with surprise, and Kunsel felt the surprise mirrored in emself. Shelke truly could dive into a person's mind and memories, until just then the claim had seemed unreal, though ee had not doubted it.

"So that's why you helped us." Tifa guessed. "Because you were with the original Avalanche."

That was part of the reason, but Kunsel kept from elaborating on ees motives for wanting to keep Aeris from harm. Ee didn't want to bring up Tifa's lose callously.

Shelke went on. "The other detail I manage to piece together, possibly explains why Nero moved to protect you."

"So it wasn't arbitrary?" Kunsel was interested to learn.

"I believe…" Shelke began carefully. "...that Nero had been made a Zax copy, and that he was unconsciously acting on the memetic will of your best friend that had been influencing him."

"Then it must have been Nero who I saw from inside the mako tank, I thought that was a dream." This new information took the breath from Kunsel for a moment. Ee was familiar with human copies from the mass desertion incident, but ee hadn't known that there had ever been a copy of Zax. Ee wondered who had made the copy, and what motivation they had had for doing so, but had no definite answer.

"Ee's best friend was copied? You mean like Sephiroth clones, or the remnants?" Tifa questioned Shelke.

"Yes. I recall Nero's appeared, before the change brought on by the copying process must have taken place. At that time his build was not as muscular, he had no tattoos, and his hair was of a smoother texture. Later his features become markedly robust, and dusky. He even developed and arachnid type mutation. Back then I thought it an unusual reversal, but it did not concern me until I saw Zax Fair in your memory's Kunsel."

"Wait." Said Tifa. "Zax Fair, as in the Zax Fair that was in Nebelheim with Sephiroth. The same guy who Cloud says saved him while he was suffering from mako sickness?"

"I knew Cloud had been assigned to that mission with Zax and Sephiroth, and when I saw him again in the ShinRa building with the buster sword, I figured Zax must have had something to do with his survival. But you met Zax too, or are you getting this from Cloud?" Kunsel questioned Tifa.

Tifa paused before she gave her answer, and when she did Kunsel understood the reason for the pause. "Before the massacre, Nibelheim was my hometown. Actually, I acted as the guide showing the party from ShinRa, up the mountain to the reactor."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your home." Kunsel offered.

"You two, have that in common." Shelke interjected.

Tifa turned her eyes on Kunsel with valid interest.

Kunsel nodded. "It's true, Kalm was my hometown."

"Hang on a moment." Tifa left them for the stairs. When she returned, she had with her a photo that she handed to Kunsel. "When the WRO went into the ShinRa building, to salvage any important information. This was found among the Turks records. Vincent gave it to me since I'm pictured in the photo, but Zax was your best friend, so I want you to have it."

The photo depicted Zax, Tifa, and Sephiroth standing before Hojo's manor. Ee was looking at what was likely the last picture ever taken of Zax. Kunsel smiled unsteadily and blinked hard. "Thank you."

Tifa then turned a meaningful look on Shelke. "Zax's name was on the list of Soldiers who underwent the DMW surgery."

"That brings me to the last thing I wanted to discuss." Shelke told them.

Kunsel was listening intently. Ee knew that whatever they had been withholding must be big, and ee now saw it was at least tenuously related to Zax by way of the DMW.

"It wasn't included in the public report on the DG conflict. But the truth is, my father Vincent didn't actually fight Weiss the leader of Deepground. Instead he fought Professor Hojo."

"Hojo lived? I thought Avalanche finished him after Diamond Weapon attacked, during the evacuation effort."

"We did kill him in a sense." Tifa clarified. "His physical body at least."

"But his mind survived on the network, and while Weiss was performing an SND, Hojo took possession of Weiss's body. He used the DMW technology that enabled Weiss to perform and SND, to accomplish it." Shelke finished.

Voice raw, and adrenaline seeping into ees blood, Kunsel asked. "The reason you wanted to know if Aeris had been subject to the DMW surgery, was because...there's a chance she's alive on the network?"

"That's what I have to hope." Tifa confirmed.

"Then the same might be true for Zax." Kunsel breathed.

"I think that's a definite possibility." Shelke began. "Aside from the fact that he was a subject of the DMW experiment. I uncovered an instance in your memory, that I feel proves Zax's consciousness remains intact, uneroded by the lifestream. During meteor fall, when the lifestream came up above the surface of the earth you had a dream, or rather you remembered it as a dream. But coinciding with this supposed dream, the lifestream that makes up who you are, became entangled with the liftestream of another being. I think Zax is the reason you never suffered from geostigma. But I can't say how he managed to protect you from Jenova's will, controlling a copy is one thing, keeping your J cells from responding to Jenova's called to reunion is another."

Hearing what Shelke had had to impart, Kunsel's mind was now racing for a way that ee might be able to contact Zax. At first ee thought of Shelke's synaptic net dive. But if she could easily and safely seek out beings existing on the net, She and Tifa would have gone that rout, without the need to contact em for more information. Next ee recalled the thing that their cross referencing had highlighted. "Kilmister, his work might give some clue on how to reach a life preserved on the network! But that means...going through Rufus and the Turks. I can help, I have to know if there's anything that can be done for Zax!" Kunsel stood from ees seat as if ee meant to go right away to Healen Lodge.

Tifa and Shelke shared a look. Shelke nodded. Then Tifa spoke, an affable tone to her voice. "We could use your help."

Shelke added. "This course of action will require some careful planning however. Rufus and the Turks will not give us Kilmister's research freely. Tifa if you're able, Make some arrangement for Marlene. And Kunsel, if you come to the Seventh Heaven again tomorrow, we can go over the possibilities together. As for myself, I'll bring the equipment we may need from the WRO."

"I'll ask Johnny and Rachel if they can look after Marlene." Tifa decided.

"And, I'll see you two here tomorrow at midday. I'll bring anything I think might be useful." Kunsel promised.

Marlene came down stairs then, dressed ready for school and calling. "Good morning!" To the adults.

"Morning you." Tifa greeted.

Shelke offered the girl a smile, then to Tifa. "I won't hold up your morning."

Kunsel echoed Shelke's intentions. "Yeah, I need to get back so I can give Fang a heads up that I'll be needing to take some leave time." Then ee added. "Thank you for having me over. Have a good day you Three."

"Take care on your drive." Tifa called after her friends. She and Marlene saw them to out the door.

"Drive safe!" Marlene redoubled.


	78. Chapter 78

With a plan decided on, and the contingencies covered. Tifa Shelke and Kunsel, were on their way to Healen Lodge, formerly the Cliff Resort.

They went in Kunsel's personal buggy, as it was not a WRO vehicle. They were not looking to create trouble between the WRO and the WRO's likely benefactor, on account of their personal actions.

"So do we go right on up when we reach the mountain trail? Or do we wait for nightfall?" Tifa asked from the back seat.

"I would personally suggest going up right away. On the Turks home ground, we would be at a disadvantage if it comes to a fight or escape in the dark. They know the place better than we do." Kunsel reasoned from the driver's seat.

"I agree. As you both know the WRO's headquarters is located in the same mountain range as Healen, and we keep an eye on the movements of ShinRa and his Turks. This morning I sighted a helicopter leaving the lodge, meaning that we have at the least one less Turk to contend with for now." Shelke told them. "The ideal scenario is if you two can get in, and get out with anything related to Kilmister, before the helicopter returns."

"Got it." Tifa pressed her fist in to the palm of her other hand in a rallying gesture. "But we should still be careful, in case there is someone at home."

Shelke then passed her companions a utility belt each. "Comm's so I can keep in touch with you from the vehicle. And online monitors, so you can check for life signs within the Lodge."

As she was securing the utility belt around her middle, Tifa pointed out. "Hey that's Shera on the radio."

Shelke and Kunsel halted their conversation to listen also.

"The director, mister Reeve Tuesti is in Wutai right now. Can you tell us, is the scheduled flight of the airship for Wutai tomorrow, related?" Asked the radio host.

"Yes. Our director went in advance to Wutai, to negotiate with Emperor Kisaragi. To see if a mutually beneficial arrangement could be settled on, that allows a WRO research team to visit the continent. We just received contact from Tuesti this morning, telling us that we have the all clear."

"What is the goal of this research team?" The interviewer questioned further.

"Wutai is the only major continent on Gaia, that never had a mako reactor, and it was also the last to come under ShinRa control. The people of Wutai are consequently less dependent on mako power. It's our hope to learn from the Wutai experts directly. So that in the next few years we can move towards sustainable eco friendly forms of energy in the old continent, the new continent, and in the islands."

When the interview ended, the channel returned to playing music. Kunsel commented. "I met Shera when I was a teenager. Zax and I spent a summer guarding the rocket as third class Soldiers." Ee smiled fondly. Then coming out of the remembrance, said. "When I saw a TNN bit about the airship they named after her, following the fight with Bahamut in Edge. I was glad to know she was doing alright."

"Small world." Tifa mused. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey so, the Bahamut summoning. Where were you during all that?"

"Station eight." Kunsel answered. "The first I knew of it, was Noa reporting the Bahamut thing on the comm. When the fight against Sephiroth's remnants migrated to Midgar, a WRO rep called in to request that we move in to stabilize the site post battle. Actually I stopped by outside the church in the sector five slums, since people seemed to be gathering there. Saw you lot too."

"And you didn't say hi?" Tifa asked. "We could have met properly years ago."

Kunsel smiled. "Nah, it seemed awkward being so long after we had talked last, being strangers ya know? Plus you and Avalanche were busy healing people, and I was busy coordinating my team."

"Fair enough." Tifa recalled the day. She had felt almost as if Aeris could have been standing beside her again, like she had once.

"But I did talk to some of the people at the church that day. A man named Even and a woman called Kyrie where there, with the kid they were looking after. I noticed them because Even looked just like the old director of Soldier, Lazard. Talking to them, I learned that they had had several run ins with Sephiroth's so called remnants. You mentioned the remnants the other day, in connection with human copies. So what actually happened, were they acting out Sephiroth's memetic will?"

"Yes." Tifa answered plainly. "The knowledge about the calamity Jenova, and it's use in creating copies. That stuff's dangerous, so the official report was that they were remnants of Sephiroth supporters. But the truth is, they were imperfect copies, that as far as we can tell spontaneously emerged from the lifestream. And during Cloud's battle with one of them, the remnant took on the appearance of Sephiroth, or I shudder to think Sephiroth might have manifested through him."

"That is a chilling thought." Kunsel remarked.

"We're almost at Healen." Shelke cut in.

Lifting her eyes, Tifa saw that They were nearing the mountain road, leading up to the capsule lodge.

When Kunsel had parked at the bottom of the mountainous region. Tifa and Kunsel stepped from the vehicle, and donned camouflage softshell jackets, in preparation for the hike to the Lodge.

"Hang on to this." Kunsel pressed the key to ees vehicle into Shelkes palm. "In case you need to make a getaway."

Now that they were as prepared as they could be. Tifa came to stand by Kunsel, both of them gazing up at the spot among the forestry that marked their destination. She shared a look with em, next they made their way into the thick of the trees.

The ascent was slow going, in some places where the earth and clay was damp, making for slippery purchase beneath even the traction that their boots and gloves. In other places the brush was tangled and dense. But eventually they came within range of the buildings above.

"Not a soul up there, unless they're using a dampening field, like the one that kept anyone from discovering Deepground." Kunsel said. Angling the online monitor, allowing Tifa to see for herself the screen. The device was picking up no human life signs.

"Then I'd say it's worth the risk of taking the road up." Tifa decided. "It could take us all day and night, going the rest of the way up like we have been."

"By then Rufus and the Turks might return." Kunsel agreed.

Together they moved to the edge of the road, continuing on towards the lodge under much lighter cover, but making better time.

They stayed low when crossing the vehicle bridge, and when they came to the master apartment that Tifa knew belonged to Rufus. They rushed from cover, to the stairs that lead up to the cylindrical building.

The master apartment was one of the foremost structures on the side of the mountain. The other apartments that presumably belonged to the Turks, or were designated for other uses. Sat higher on the mountain, and they had a good view of their president's living quarters, as well as the road leading to it. Aside from this, there was the risk of security cameras. So they kept their hoods drawn up over their heads, while Kunsel worked on the lock.

Tifa kept watch until they had the door open.

"Shelke see anything?" Tifa asked via her COMM. As she and Kunsel moved into the bedroom sitting room.

"Nothing. No helicopter, and no cars." Came Shelke's voice.

"That's not tasteless at all." Kunsel commented on the ShinRa Logo, framed and hung above the rooms sofa.

Tifa made a face at the sight of it too.

A door to the right, lead off into the portion of the master apartment that had been built into the mountain itself. It was through this that Kunsel disappeared, calling back to Tifa a moment later. "It's all clear."

Beyond the door, there was a spacious hallway that accommodated a washroom and laundry. Past this hallway, was a room that had evidently been intended as the bedroom. But it now served as a study with a desk, several computers and monitors, and a half dozen filing cabinets.

"I'll start with the paper." Tifa said. Seeing that Kunsel was already at the computer.

"Use this." Kunsel passed Tifa ees bump gun, and a ring of lock picks.

When she had the cabinet locks open, she began sorting through the hanging folders. Paying attention to subject headers, dates, and the letters under which anything important to their cause might be kept.

There could have been other unrelated but useful papers. However they were working with limited time. The only thing that concerned Tifa at that moment, was information that could lead her that bit closer to Aeris.

Anything that looked important, Tifa took from its folder, and slipped into her jacket. She was halfway through this job, when their COMM's crackled to life, and Shelke warned. "There's a helicopter approaching. You both need to get going."

"Find anything?" Kunsel asked of Tifa, not looking away from what ee was doing.

"A few things that look promising." Tifa said. "You?" She asked, urgency coloring her voice.

"Yeah. I've copied everything I can find." Ee shut down each of the computers. Then picked up ees COMM to assure Shelke that they had received her. "We're on our way down, be ready to leave as soon as we get to you."

With what they had managed to gather, in the time that they had had. Tifa and Kunsel left the apartment at a run, diving back into the cover of the nearest stretch of forest, almost as the helicopter was on top of them. They had just escaped being seen.

Fortunately going down through the brush, proved easier than climbing up through it had been. They reached the bottom of the mountain range as night was starting in. Shelke had brought the buggy around to meet them.

"Let's get going. It won't take them long to realize there's been a break in, we had to gap the place through one of the back windows." Kunsel said. As ee climbed into the driver's seat."

"Where do we go now?" Tifa asked. She hadn't entirely considered the possible repercussions of what they had done until now. "The WRO?" The World Regenesis Organisation's headquarters was close and secure at least.

"No, we can't cause ShinRa to believe the WRO is involved in this."

"Station eight will put us up." Kunsel promised.

With Midgar as their destination, they began their drive through the plains. The vehicle's headlights illuminating the rough terrain, broad swaths of pooling water, and the wildflowers tucked away for the night.

* * *

Rude carried the president's chair ahead of them. While Reno supported Rufus in taking the stairs leading up to his apartment.

They had just returned from inspecting the WRO's restoration effort in Kalm. And Rufus was tired out from the trip, so at first when they entered the apartment Reno noticed nothing, his attention focused on his employer.

"Thank you Reno." Rufus's voice was soft barely there even, but he accompanied his words with the equivalent message in signing.

Reno eased him into his bed, situated in the first room. Then turned to help Rude with Rufus's chair.

And "Rude, thank you." Rufus included. When they set the chair down at an accessible distance, with his dressing gown draped over the arms.

"Call us in the morning boss." Reno told the president. He and Rude made to leave Rufus to sleep for the night. But then he halted by the door.

"What is it?' Rude asked. Peering over his fellow Turks shoulder.

"The door was unlocked when we came in just now." Reno griped the keys to the apartment on a lanyard about his neck, Rude hadn't needed to ask for their use.

Rufus was sitting up in bed, wide awake upon hearing this. "Review all of the security footage between the time that we left and our return. Get Tseng and Elena to help too. I want to know who's been here and why, without delay."

"On it." Reno's own heckles were rising at the thought of someone invading Healen, and his boss's apartment especially. Who ever they had been, Reno was going to find them out. "Rude, let's go." Drawing his PHS from his suit pocket, Reno sent a text to the other two active Turks, letting them know they needed to meet at Tseng's place which doubled as security control.


	79. Chapter 79

"I've contacted station eight, Noa's expecting you. Head on up." Came the voice of the station 6 worker on shift, via the COMM system. Waking Tifa from her semi slumber.

"Thanks." Kunsel returned.

It was late, almost morning when they took the last bend in the road winding around Midgar's central column. Above plate they came to a stop at the sector 1 platform.

Since it wasn't currently convenient to airlift the buggy out of the old train tracks. Noa had arrived on hover bike, with a second hover bike in tow, to collect them.

"Kunsel, Tifa and Shelke too!" Noa greeted them.

"How are you feeling?" Tifa asked. Having last seen the man after the rescue of him and his team, during an accident with the crane they had been using.

"Much better." Noa assured.

Detaching the second hover bike from the towline, Kunsel stepped up onto the platform, and motioned for Shelke who was closest to join em.

Stepping up behind Kunsel, Shelke looped her arms about em. When Tifa had likewise braced herself on the back of Noa's hover bike, they where off towards station 8.

* * *

"I took the liberty of going through some of what you two retrieved from Healen lodge, during the drive." Shelke told Kunsel over ees shoulder. Even as they skimmed over Midgar's ruin, the hover bikes head light stark in the otherwise unlit night. "I'll have to go through the rest, to learn more. But I have discovered, from one of Rufus's accounts, that Kilmister had an interest in Soldier. Not only did he attempt to suppress some of the symptoms of geostigma with Soldier stimulants. He also made allusion to an idea he had, for creating a perfect Soldier, one that could surpass Sephiroth."

"Eerie." Kunsel whispered pensively, voice just audible over the bikes motor.

"I also learned from the same account, that Kilmister once worked in the position of an assistant with Hojo."

"We know Hojo utilized a DMW chip himself, so maybe that's how it happened. He could have found out what his one time assistant was working on, realized there was potential for semi mortality in the side effects of the technology, so co opted the work. And the rest is history."

"That's what I thought too."

* * *

Once they made it to station 8, they all hurried inside out of the cool winds. Then Kunsel guided Tifa and Shelke up to the second floor, past the wall of boxes that divided the kitchen and living area, from what turned out to be the sleeping space.

The second two thirds of the floor accommodated tents, folding beds, and mattresses. As well as shelving, sofas, and salvaged office and room dividers. So that the place had been mapped to a chessboard of sleeping arrangements.

Kunsel signaled for quiet, as they made their way down one of the isles between the sleeping station workers, who were not assigned to the night shift. When they arrived at an air mattress, bordered by a blanket box and a long low shelf, that seemed to be Kunsel's own bed at night. Ee produced from the box, two tshirts, and two pairs of soft drawstring pants. Lastly ee produced a duvet.

"You can use these for sleepwear if you prefer." Kunsel explained. Handing Tifa and Shelke the clothes. Ee then replaced the duvet already on the mattress, with the fresh one. Taking the one that had been on the bed, ee motioned down the aisle a bit further. "Noa's got the night shift, so I'll use his bed. You two can share mine."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Tifa told em. She had been dozing off during their drive in, but she was still under-rested, so was grateful to have a safe place to sleep for the night.

"No probs. Good night." Kunsel waved emself off.

Allowing each other some privacy, Tifa and Shelke changed into the clothes that Kunsel had provided for them, with their backs to each other.

Once they where dressed in thier loaned night clothes, Tifa got under the covers, and got comfy. Shelke meanwhile stayed up with her PHS, going through what Kunsel had taken from the Healen computers, and using the screens light to go over the papers Tifa had acquired.

* * *

While Tseng made sure that the master apartment was secure, and while Elena patrolled the road. Rude and Reno had migrated to Reno's own apartment, to review anything the security system might have caught.

Reno knew that the intruder had at least been to Rufus's apartment, his door having been unlocked when they had returned from Kalm. This was where Reno started, with the footage from the camera that watched Rufus's door. But even with the days footage playing at seven times its original speed, he was in for a long wait.

"Anything?" Rude asked. Leaning back away from his screen for a moment, to rub his eyes, before letting his glasses fall back into place over the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing yet." Reno told his working partner. Noting that Rude's eyes were bloodshot, and that his eyelids were drooping So that his lashes met. Reno suggested. "Why don't you turn in? Since you flew us back to Healen while I was sleeping. I'll take it from here."

Rude looked like he might protest, so Reno added. "Besides, you might miss something." Reno knew that Rude's eyes were susceptible to strain, so he wanted to be sure his fellow Turk didn't push his well being, where it could be helped.

Rude conceded to this, rocking up from his place on Reno's lounge Sofa, he told Reno. "Wake me when you find something. I'm using your guest bedroom." He offered Reno a nod with a grateful smile that could be found at the corners of his lips. Then he left for the bedroom.

After three more hours of watching the master apartment's front door, without breaks. Two figures dressed in camouflage jackets and wearing gloves, showed up. They entered the apartment.

Sitting up, Reno hit pause, he checked the time stamp. Then turning over to the footage from the camera inside Rufus's study, he skipped to the same point, and waited.

Sure enough, the two intruders entered the study after just a moment. One of them began breaking into the computers, the other was going through the filing cabinets.

Taking out his PHS Reno called Tseng.

"Do you have something?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah. Are you still at the bosses?"

"No. I'm at my own apartment, reviewing the mountain side security footage. Why?"

"Alright. I've got two intruders on camera at the boss's place, it looks like we just missed them when we returned from Kalm. They where looking for some information on the computers and in the filing cabinets. We might be able to get an idea about who they could be, based on the the stuff they took with them."

"I'll get a list of the files we're supposed to have. You and Rude report your findings to Rufus. I'll meet you all there, we'll compare the list to the files remaining in the cabinets."

* * *

"Morning." Kunsel greeted Tifa and Shelke, when they came into the kitchen and lounge area. "Will pikelets and marmalade do for breakfast?"

Tifa pulled her fingers through her hair, as she approached the kitchen bar. "Mmm, that sounds great." She laughed then. "After yesterday, I could go for a beer. That was nerve racking."

"It won't take the Turks long to get on our trail." Shelke warned confidentially, after a bite of her breakfast. "So we have to keep ahead. With that in mind, I went through everything we managed to take from Healen. I learned that Kilmister was actually staying at Healen for a time, after the Turks rescued Rufus from the doctors's makeshift lab in the wasteland. Kilmister stayed at Healen, under the guise of working towards a cure for geostigma. I confirmed while reading reports by Rufus and his Turks, made in that time frame. That Kilmister is the one responsible for developing the DMW technology, during the latter part of his career with the ShinRa company."

"That's a start." Tifa said, sounding hopeful. "Now you know who was behind the experimentation surrounding the synaptic net dive."

"Based on what I saw during my dive into Kunsel's memories, I'm guessing Reno learned a bit about the DMW, from a mutual friend named Cissnei. Because it was Reno who took note and made the entry, when Kilmister mentioned the DMW, along with other contributions he had made towards Soldier."

Ees attention fixed on what Shelke had to say. Kunsel prompted. "Did you find anything that might help Zax?"

"And Aeris?" Tifa asked, breath bated.

"Not directly." Shelke admitted. "Kilmister only ever made vague reference to his work in conversation with Rufus and the Turks. He never went into detail on any subject, except for the subject of geostigma, and only that because Rufus was directly questioning him. Aside from the one mention, Kilmister said nothing more about the DMW, or about its relation to Deepground and myself. But I did discover a new lead, Kilmister's form of immediate resignation, and a shipping record. After the doctor left ShinRa company employment, on October the second of the year triple zero three. All of his surviving work belonged to the company, it compiled and transported to Nibelheim, to be stored with the bulk of the research behind Soldier."

Kunsel recognized the date Shelke had given, it coincided with Zax going missing in action during his mission in Nebelheim. Ee wondered if Kilmister's break from ShinRa might be related.

"Nebelheim? Then that's where we have to go." Tifa decided bravely, despite her history with the place. Taking out her PHS, she began to compose some mail saying. "I've gotta let Marlene, Rachel, and Johnny know."

"At twelve, Fang's taking the gelnika to Costa del Sol, to pick up some supplies. We can catch a lift to the new continent." Kunsel told them.

"Then we should get ready for the trip." Shelke stood from the kitchen bar.

"Can you tell us where the washroom is?" Tifa asked of Kunsel. Whos own hair was still damp from having showered.

"Oh, right sorry I should have pointed it out. The shipping crate beside the station, the one we pass coming from the hanger. We converted it in to a bathroom block. Hold on, I'll get you a towel each and some soap." Having said this, Kunsel headed for the sleeping area.

"Thank you." Shelke followed after em. Tifa also rose to tail along.

The station workers who had been using the sleeping space where up for their shift. While those who had been on the night shift, had yet to retire. So the space afforded some privacy, and Kunsel asked of Shelke. "What was Kilmister doing during his stay at Healen, if he wasn't actually developing a cure for geostigma?"

"His interest was firmly in Soldier stimulants, and in Jenova. Or rather what he could do with material from Jenova. I told you about it last night Kunsel, but Tifa should hear it too. Kilmister once proposed a project, that he hoped would result in a Soldier surpassing Sephiroth. But at the time Hojo rejected the idea, and it seems the company allowed Hojo to take over or destroy Kilmisters work. It looks like Hojo intimidated Kilmister in to resignation in the end. So Kilmister viewed Rufus as his new means of getting to Jenova."

"He didn't get what he wanted did he?" Tifa asked. While Kunsel handed her a towel.

Shelke too received her own towel from Kunsel. While answering. "No. He was shot dead the following day, by a man whose wife Kilmister murdered, when she grew to ill to serve his research."

"Good riddance." Kunsel's voice was colored with disgust. Kilmister had truly been a monster under his professionalism. The thought that he had doctored Zax regularly, caused an anger and abhorrence to sweep through em.

True it was Kilmister's DMW technology that might have kept Zax alive in a way. But Kunsel felt no gratitude towards the man himself. Ee was instead grateful that inadvertently something good had the potential to close the history of the DMW.

"I couldn't agree more." Shelke expressed her own feelings on the matter of the doctor's death.

Shelke had suffered abduction, years of torture, and imprisonment as a result of Kilmister's actions. Kunsel hoped for her, that the knowledge of his death, and the assurance that he could do no more harm. Might provide a measure of peace.

* * *

Once they had showered for the day. Tifa and Shelke joined Kunsel, who had been talking with Fang out in front of the hanger.

It was the latter who hailed them first. "Hey. I was just hearing from Kunsel about the plan to visit the new continent." Fang laughed. "I'm curious to know what it's all about. Must be important, if you've convinced our resident nose to grindstone to do a bit of globetrotting." She shook her head. "Well, as long as you three take care of each other."

"We better get packed if we're going to catch our flight." Kunsel excused emself.

"Speaking of, thank you for agreeing to take us to the new continent. And for letting us borrow Kunsel." Tifa expressed her gratitude for the favor Fang was doing them.

"We'll only be away for a few weeks." Shelke estimated roughly.


	80. Chapter 80

"We've landed in Costa del Sol." Fang announced on stepping into the gelnika's hold.

Tifa Shelke and Kunsel, had spent the trip double checking the papers, that Tifa had managed to take from Healen. It had grown late, and they had fallen asleep on their packs at some point.

While heavy sleepers Kunsel and Shelke remained undisturbed, Fang's voice had awoken Tifa. "Thanks again for doing us this favor." Tifa said.

"Actually, consider it a thank you." Fang told her. Leaning against the wall. She then explained. "For finishing what we started, when we formed the first Avalanche. Most of us started with good intentions, but the presence of people like Fuhito, emboldened every bad apple in the bunch. Then those who opposed Fuhito began disappearing, either making a break for it while we still could like Noa and I did, or being subjected to Fuhito's raven experiments. Leaving our leader Felicia almost entirely isolated, with the responsibility on her shoulders."

"That must have been a terrible time." Tifa whispered. She didn't know much about the original AVALANCHE, so this was news to her.

"I'm glad the second iteration of Avalanche was able to stand its ground, where we failed."

Tifa hummed thoughtfully. "We're not as guiltless as you might think."

"Are you referring to the fall of sector seven?" Fang asked.

"It's become sort of a symbol of our folly, and all the collateral that resulted from our resistance." Tifa admitted.

A sleepy. "Harumph." Was heard from Kunsel's direction. Shifting to turn over, ee emerged from under ees coat. "I was there heading a rescue team, I saw the thing first hand. You couldn't have known that would happen."

"I know that in a remote way. But I can't help feeling bad about that clumsy start, and about all the people who never had a say in the decisions we made, but who got caught in the crossfire anyway."

Fang nodded in an understanding gesture, and pushed away from the wall to leave, but she said before she did. "None of us can ever know how things will play out, when we make big decisions like that. You can only work with probability and weigh the risks, while hoping to minimize any harm that results. Mostly you lot got it right, life on this planet would have come to an end years ago if you hadn't acted. So at least from a personal place, thank you." With that she waved herself off, leaving for the bridge.

"It's like she says." Shelke, who had awoken at last, agreed. When Fang had gone. "The right to life and a future has always been something that needed fighting for, it's never been willingly given by those who stand to benefit from the oppression of others. That's what my experience has taught me." She cast her eyes down to the pack that she had been using as her pillow, uttering her next words softly. "It's only because of the actions of my fathers, my sister, you and the others. That I was given hope of rescue, and a future that I could look forward to. So that's the kind of person I want to be as well."

There attention was drawn when Fang's voice reached the hold over the COMM. "Give me just a moment and I'll have the hold door open." Sure enough, the door began to gradually open. "We'll be needing the hold pretty soon. We got an alert from the station during the flight, some kind of monster has been sited in Midgar's skies. So we need to get the supplies, and get back home. Just in case it turns out to be a nest we didn't flush out before or something. So you three gotta get a wriggle on."

"We'll be out of your way." Kunsel promised via ees own COMM. "Mail me wont you, keep me updated on the situation back at base alright?"

"We can handle a few monsters. But if it will put you at ease." Fang told her friend lightheartedly. Then she added. "Tifa consider what I said."

Once they had returned their packs to Kunsel's buggy, they were on the road in to Costa del Sols sea side retail district.

"Ah, this place hasn't changed much. Zax and I spent all our company vacation time here, so it's a bit nostalgic." Kunsel mentioned. "We used to sleep on the beach on clear nights, even though we had the gill for the inn. We regularly caught live music at that bar." Ee laughed "Zax was determined to get me on a surfboard. And ee used to play football with the local kids, he was good at it so he made himself popular. He used to have a lot of friends here..." Changing the subject Kunsel asked. "What's our next move?"

"ShinRa mansion is a big place. There's more to it below ground too. Where do we begin looking for Kilmister's work?" Tifa wondered.

Shelke who had been focused on the screen of her PHS, looked up at this. "We might have a problem."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kunsel asked.

"I just made a search for the ShinRa manor. I found several articles, an official net site, as well as some advertising for a series of auctions taking place at Nebelheim. It seems the Gold Saucer's owner Dio, has bought up the ShinRa mansion and it's grounds, and is selling much of the content to fund a restoration."

"What!" Tifa exclaimed. "I thought the WRO would have secured the site?"

Shelke shook her head. "No the place was bought up, shortly after meteor. Before the WRO's influence was well established in the old continent, let alone the new continent."

Tifa slumped back into her seat. "What are we going to do then? If the place is crowded with auction staff and buyers, we can't search for Kilmister's work without being caught."

"But we could buy it ourselves, couldn't we? It is an auction." Kunsel suggested.

"Unless you have sixty thousand gil on you, we're out of luck, and that's just the starting price on the research lot. We'll have to watch and see who wins the lot, and steal it from the new owner, after they've bought it." Shelke told them, frustration and anxiety evident in her creased brows.

Kunsel understood the reason for Shelke's pained expression. She had previously been open about her want to keep Kilmister's exploration of her SND ability, from doing more harm. Ee understood her wish on a more personal level as well. Fuhito had similarly used em as the base for his raven experiments, from which he had created a subjugated army. That was all in the past for Kunsel, however much ee still struggled with the knowledge. But for Shelke, everything she had suffered on Kilmisters orders, being abused once more. It was a very present threat suddenly.

Kunsel's tone was gentle when ee addressed Shelke. "That sounds complicated, and risky. If we could prevent that research from being seen by anyone, or copies being made. That's what you would want to do right?" Ee asked.

Shelke inclined her head. "Yes, it's true I would rather that research never saw the light of day again, except to help Aeris and Zax if it's possible. And I'm concerned about the character of the kind of person who would want to get a hold of that research. But what option do we have?"

"We lift the gil from the Gold Saucer. GP is redeemed for Gil, so several fortunes are kept there in order to honor any big wins, plus there's the Gold Saucer's take."

Tifa sat up. "A heist, on the biggest casino in the world!? And then we buy the research lot with Dio's own gil. It's an elegant solution...but is it realistic?" She looked to Shelke.

Shelke glanced between her two companions, before admitting. "It just might be."

An extended moment passed between them. Kunsel spoke up at last, breaking the spell. "I'm game if both of you are, but only if you're truly on board. It will be dangerous, so I don't want either of you to feel obligated."

"I'm eager to keep anyone from making copies of those papers, or even reading Kilmister's work records." Shelke said.

"Then are we robbing the Gold Saucer" Tifa decided.

"I'll study up on the place." Shelke returned her attention to her PHS.

* * *

"Not only nicking from the Turks, but from the Gold Saucer too huh? We're making dangerous enemies." Tifa thought aloud.

Once they reached the business district, they split up to visited the shops, to acquire some of the items they would need to pull off the heist they were planing. When they were done, they regrouped on the beach, near to where Kunsel had parked.

"I've brought food." Kunsel hailed Tifa, who was the last to join them. Finding decent clothes in her size was never easy, it had taken her some time.

"What did you get?" Tifa asked of Shelke. When she came to sit between her friends against the sea wall. Clothes shopping had been a cherished thing for Shelke, ever since she had recovered enough to be able to do without the mako infused suit, that had stabilized her bodies mako levels. It also helped her to better express her femininity the way she wished to.

Shelke angled the shop bag for Tifa to see the teal cocktail dress with gold and silver thread, the long brunette wig, a dark brown clutch, and cork wedges.

"Nice, very trip-to-the-Gold-Saucer." Tifa complemented the buy.

They didn't linger after eating, wanting to be on the road towards the Gold Saucer. So they returned to the buggy without delay, taking the road out of the picturesque Costa del Sol.

During the drive, Tifa's thoughts turned towards the heist. Anticipation mingled with nerves, when she considered what they were planning to do. But she was reassured by the knowledge that Shelke and Kunsel would be her allies.

She had known Shelke for years, she had even fought beside her friend during the Deepground conflict. And while she hadn't known Kunsel in person as long as she had Shelke, it felt almost like they had been good friends for ages. Ee had always offered AVALANCHE aid when it was needed. They also had a lot in common, from losing their homes, and joining AVALANCHE, to the murders of their closest friends.

With this thought in mind, Tifa spoke in hushed tones, so as not to wake Shelke sleeping in the backseat. "Back when Aeris myself and the others passed through Costa del Sol for the first time, in our pursuit of Sephiroth. So much was happening. We were living gil to gil, on the run from ShinRa, tracking an extremely dangerous Soldier. So it was easier to explain away how I felt about Aeris as jealousy." She let out an unsteady breath. "By the time I realized I was bi, and that I was in love with her, she had already left for the Ancient Capital."

Kunsel frowned. "I'm sorry, I wish you'd had the chance to tell her."

"I don't know if my feelings were mutual or not. But either way, things might have been different if I had told her. I would have gone with her, if she had only told me her plans, we could have faced Sephiroth together." Tifa blinked back the burning behind her eyes. "I would have faced anything for her."

"In a way, that's what you're doing now, isn't it? It's got to mean something that you haven't given up on her."

"I tried to." Tifa admitted. As a child she had acted recklessly, following her mother's death. Having convinced herself that she would find her mother if she cross mount Nibel, Tifa had attempted the treacherous pass with Cloud in pursuit. A bridge had collapsed beneath them, Cloud had was blamed for what happened. She had felt terrible about that incident ever since. After recovering from the comer, that the fall from the bridge had caused. She had always been inclined to force herself to move on from grief, without giving herself the opportunity to heal, let alone imagine she could undo a tragedy. "But here I am, hoping beyond hope that there's something I can do for her."

Kunsel said nothing in response to this, but ee lifted a hand from the wheel to gave Tifa's forearm a nudge, that conveyed comfort as clearly as words might.

They switched the radio on then, Tifa drifting in to sleep listening to the ambient sounds.

"We've reached the Golden Saucer." Kunsel's voice woke her the next day. But when she opened her eyes and sat up, she found a stranger at the wheel. Or at least she thought ee was a stranger, until ee spoke again in Kunsel's voice, and she realized that this was Kunsel in disguise.

"Don't recognize me? Perfect. But maybe I should…" Ees accent abruptly turned to a Junon one. "...switch up the accent too."


	81. Chapter 81

At some point during the drive, Kunsel had stopped to don ees disguise. Ee wore a dark grey suit, with a cobalt blue boatneck top. Several rings adorned ees fingers. And ee had let ees hair down from the rough bun ee usually wore, so that the full length of it tumbled over one shoulder, covering ees missing ear. Additionally, ee had used makeup to vanish ees freckles and scarring. Ee also wore a prosthetic eye, replacing ees medical eyepatch.

The only detail that remained of ees regular appearance, was the mythril stud ee wore in ees remaining ear.

"I don't believe I've meet you before." Tifa joked. Then looking into the rear view mirror, she found Shelke too had dressed for the occasion. "And who might you be madam?"

Shelke too looked like a completely different young woman, wearing the brunet wig that she had purchased, tucked behind her ears to show off pearl earrings. She had paired healed velvet mary janes, with leggings and a shirt dress, as well as a statement necklace. Subtle brown eye shadow and mascara, lifted the outer corners of her eyes. And the dramatic burgundy lipstick that was the feature of her makeup, acted as a contrast from her usual peach lipstick, transforming her face. Below her bottom lip, towards one corner she had drawn in a beauty spot, that set with powder looked like the real thing.

"We'll step outside while you change." Shelke told Tifa. And she and Kunsel did so, keeping their backs to the buggy to give Tifa privacy, and to block the view into the windows.

Quickly Tifa changed into one of the items she had picked out in Costa del Sol, a black and white horizontally striped spaghetti strap dress. She paired the dress with a sharp contour, smokey eye shadow that made her eyes look deep set, and sunglasses that she perched on top of her head . As a last touch she added to her hair a clip in blonde extension to create the appearance of layered highlights.

Stepping out of the buggy, Tifa lipped into her slingback heels and asked. "Ready?"

Looking up from their respective handsets, Shelke and Kunsel both took in her new appearance.

"Looking good." Shelke complanented.

Satisfied that her disguise was adequate, and that she was unlikely to be recognized after they had made their getaway. Tifa turned her attention to her surroundings.

They had parked beside the steps, that lead up to the Gold Saucer's ropeway platform, outside the south most side of North Corel. Tifa observed, as she followed Shelke and Kunsel up onto the platform, into the ropeway car. That North Corel had changed a lot since she had last seen it in person. It was hard to make out at a distance, but she knew from Barret that the local people had been able to develop a thriving town, in place of the camp that had once been their home. After ShinRa's collapse, the land had fallen out of the company's ownership. So Barret and the locals had been able to build without expensive permits, and without running into red tape at every turn.

As they rose higher still. Tifa fancied she could see the railway between North Corel, and Mount Corel. But in truth she knew it was to far off too spot.

Hearing the upbeat music emanating from the entertainment capital of the world, growing in volume. Tifa turned to face the Gold Saucer as they approached the mega structure.

"This is the first time I've been to the Gold Saucer." Kunsel mentioned. Ee was looking from the rope car's window, to take in the view as they passed above some of the Gold Saucer's lower levels. "But I heard a rumor that Avalanche passed through here, is that true?"

"Yes actually." Tifa confirmed. "We came through here when we were tracking Sephiroth, and looking for clues as to his whereabouts. But Barret hads some history here, things got complicated, he was accused of a crime committed by another man with a gun arm similar to his own."

"Remember security will be tighter now as a result, and in response to the lingering instability of the past years." Shelke warned them.

"If we're caught, we risk ending up in the Corel desert prison. And that's the best case scenario." Tifa added.

Above their heads, the neon sign that welcomed guests disappeared behind them. Then at last the car came to a stop at the second platform. Disembarking from the rope car. Tifa along with her companions, seamlessly fell into playing the parts of the false personas they had agreed on. After exchanging their gil for GP currency, they purchased three passes for 1500 gil, and where permitted to continue on to the station floor.

"I want to go watch the next chocobo race, get a feel for which bird to bet on in tomorrows S-rank race." Shelke said, in a voice entirely unlike her own. Having the ability to mimic the vocal qualities of anyone who's data she had come in contact with.

Tifa recognized the voice she was using, as belonging to Lucrecia Crescent. "I'll come with you." Tifa told her. The aim was to watch the patterns of the employees and security working the races, and to learn where the gil was being kept.

"I'll get us a room at the ghost square." Kunsel excused emself. Splitting off from Tifa and Shelke.

* * *

Like Kunsel, Shelke had never visited the Gold Saucer. So she was sure to observe every potential escape route, and memorize the place as she went.

"Do you need help?" Tifa asked. When they began climbing the steps to the chocobo racing building, and the spectators lounge.

"No, I'm fine." She wanted to maintain the posture of her persona, so she turned down the offer, despite that her frail body protested. "The sprain wasn't to bad." Shelke excused the reason for Tifa's offering her help. With security on the floor, and cameras on them, she couldn't be to careful.

Proceeding the spectators lounge there was a staff room, a bookmaker's office, and a currency exchange desk. Above the bookmakers office there were television screens displaying the current races, as well as information on the birds and their riders. This provided Shelke and Tifa with a convenient excuse to stay in the betting area.

Under the pretense of studying up on the competitors in the race, they were able to spend a few hours looking for a weakness in the security routine. They maintained their casual demeanor by chatting about the odds, mingling with others watching the screens, or one of them going on the occasional drinks run.

It was evening by time they made their way to the ghost hotel.

Crossing the hotel foyer Shelke asked of the woman at the reception desk. "My cousin should have a room booked under the name Bright?"

"Room seven." The receptionist gave her the key. Offering them both a polite smile.

"Hello?" Tifa called on entering the room.

"Hey." Returned Kunsel. Stepping from the wash room with a towel about ees shoulders, to keep ees hair from soaking the shoulders of ees tshirt. "I picked up some food, you're welcome to it." Ee gestured to the takeaway bags crowding the rooms table.

"I think a shower's a good idea, I'll do that first. You two get started without me." Tifa told them.

"Turn the water all the way to hot." Kunsel recommended. "It only comes through lukewarm otherwise." Then of Shelke ee asked. "So how did it go?"

Taking a seat at the table with em, Shelke reported what she had learned. "Bets are placed at the bookmakers. But the gil is actually kept at the currency exchange desk, and the winning bets are only honored after ten at night, to encourage further betting. An employee is at the exchange desk at all times. In addition, there are several cameras on the floor, and security guards are present around the clock it seems. However if you and Tifa cover for me, I can use my transparent cloaking ability to get behind the desk, and into the safe."

"Cloaking?" Kunsel asked, pausing the steady stream of chips ee had been eating to do so.

"I'm able to make myself appear invisible to most electronic devices, and the people nearby me, using my SND ability. Deepground once had me invisibly tail my father Vincent, during an attack on the WRO headquarters once. So I'm confident I can carry out this task." Shelke explained. While she unwrapped one of the grilled greens burgers that Kunsel had brought for their dinner.

"That's brilliant."

Shelke inclined her head, privately pleased by ees comment. Since Deepground, she had been eager to undo the damage that had been done, using the research on the SND. But she was also happy to have occasion to use her abilities for good. Where Kilmister had once had her imprisoned and tortured, so that he could study her ability. Her ability would now help them to securing Kilmister's research, so that it could be destroyed. After they discerned if Kilmister's work could help them find Zax and Aeris on the world wide network.

"Shower's free!" Tifa announced.

Shelke left to take her own shower. While Tifa took her place at the table, to have her dinner.

* * *

Kunsel moved ees pawn to protect ees knight's outpost, in ees match of summon-chess with Tifa.

"Clever." Tifa harrumphed. She surveyed the board for her next move. "You know I was giving it some thought."

"What's that?" Kunsel queried. Sensing that what Tifa was getting at was important.

"We have some things in common, and I think it helps to know we're coming from a similar place in this. So yeah, thanks for listening to me last night."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kunsel told her. "Experience has warned me against being to trusting, but as you say, it helps to know that we're coming from a similar place. I can at least trust the sincerity of your motivations."

"To bad we couldn't have more nice things in common though." Tifa observed wryly. "I barely knew Zax, to me he was some ShinRa character in the peripheral of my life. At first I thought he was alright, but after what happened to Nibelheim…" She rolled her rook between her fingers. "He must have been something special though, seeing how you care for him the way you do. He saved Cloud's life too. But I told him I hated him, when he found me injured after I confronted Sephiroth, I was angry at anyone and anything related to ShinRa. I hope we can reach them, I want to take back those words."

"I don't think he would have been offended, considering the circumstances, I'm sure he realized where you where coming from." Zax had always been compassionate, ee missed that along with everything else about ees best friend.

Tifa smiled at ees words. "We're talking about your loved one, you shouldn't have to console me."

Talking about Zax still caused a profound ach in em that had never dulled in the years since his death. But as had been discussed earlier, there was a trust between ees two new friends and emself. So sharing this seemed as natural as openness with others ever would for em.

"I saw Zax off, before he left on that mission to Nibelheim. At that time he told me something, but I didn't know how to take it. We planned to meet up in Midgar after our respective assignments. So I thought I'll put it off, we'll figure it out when we see each other next. That's not the thing I regret most, what I regret most is that his life was cut short, that I didn't do enough to save him. But It was the last time I saw him in person, so I keep coming back to it." Ees voice growing raw, Kunsel stopped to clear ees throat. Averting ees eyes to keep Tifa from seeing em blink against the burning of tears.

Setting aside her drink. Tifa reached across the table, covering Kunsel's hand with her own in a steadying gesture. "It's just my intuition but…did he maybe confess to you?"

"I don't know what his intentions were. And I'm aromantic, so even though I love him to bits, the way I feel? It's not what most people are after in a relationship." Kunsel laughed, the sound short and bitter. "To think, I was the one that encouraged him to live so that he would have no regrets."

Tifa gave ees hand a squeeze. "For what it's worth, I can tell you where a great companion to him during his life. It's obvious you made him happy, for as long as he did live."

* * *

Shelke Tifa and Kunsel, spent the following day snacking. Going over escape routes, to be sure they knew their options. And rehearsing the strategy to get to the gil. They had to be sure they could pull off the maneuver, with time remaining to make their escape.

When evening set in, the three of them donned their disguises. Shelke slipped into the teal cocktail dress that was her night look. Tifa went with a knee length navy sequined number. While Kunsel swapped out the blue top for a shibori shirt, and added a tan coat to ees ensemble.

Dressed and ready, they left the haunted hotel, taking the gravestone rout to the chocobo square.

When they made it to the building, they where in time for the S-rank race. So placing their first bets for the night, they went through to the observation lounge, where they bought drinks and watched the chocobo break from the starting line. The race caller's voice, the lights, the novel track. And the knowledge that the birds were well cared for, according to WRO standards. Made it an entertaining spectacle. Kunsel even gave her a lift with her permission, so that she had a better view.

When the S-rank race ended, and they where sure that a sufficiently large sum of gil was being kept at the exchange desk. They returned to the foyer, to make further bets on the next race at the bookmakers, in accordance with their cover story.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Wait for me here." Shelke told them, initiating the start of the heist.

Leaving her friends in the foyer. Shelke ducked into the bathroom, then into one of the stalls. Before exerting her SND ability to cloak herself, using a field that blocked her from the visual memories of those about her.


	82. Chapter 82

Leaving the bathroom once more, Shelke wove through the crowd occupying the foyer, to find that Kunsel and Tifa where holding a conversation with the employee at the exchange desk. They were asking about redeeming their winnings early, Tifa claiming that an emergency had come up, and that they wanted to leave as soon as they could.

This had the clerk at the exchange desk effectively distracted, so Shelke moved in. Approaching the desk, she carefully climbing over it, while Tifa drummed her fingers and asked loudly about having her due winnings posted to her.

Dropped down into the kiosk space behind the desk, being sure to avoid accidentally bumping the employ, with whom she had to share the cramped area. Shelke very slowly opened the unlocked safe, and began lifting handfuls of gil from within, stowing her take in her clutch.

She had to work quickly, to acquire the sum needed for the coming auction in Nebelheim. Before guests began placing bids on the next race. And before the gil was transferred from temporary holding at the exchange desk, to the secure safe. She also had to consider that they needed time to make their getaway, ahead of their theft being discovered. So with nimble fingers, she worked to remove the currency without the notice of the employee. Having to lean out of the way of their skirt, when its hem threatened to brush against her several times.

Clutch full, Shelke slipped back over the desk. Stepping on Kunsel's foot as she did so, to indicate too em that she had the gil.

Having done her pert, Shelke hurried on. Tifa and Kunsel would meet her enroute to the station floor.

* * *

Kunsel adjusted one of the rings on ees fingers, seemingly unconsciously. Signaling to Tifa, that Shelke had alerted em to her having completed her part of the heist.

Tifa and Kunsel wound their conversation down, offering their excuses they left the desk and the foyer with a. "Thank you very much."

Jogging down the stairs, they took the route that lead to the station floor. It was during the brisk walk that Shelke declocked herself, her transparency falling away, revealing her to be keeping pace with her two friends. A heavy clutch in her hands.

"I manage to get a sufficient sum." Shelke reported. A rare smile finding its way on to her face.

"Good work." Kunsel praised.

"I'll carry the clutch." Tifa offered. "You'll need your hands free to set up our escape, and to go on ahead to the buggy."

"I'll cover our escape." Kunsel told them.

When they arrived on the station floor, security was waiting for them. The missing gil having been discovered earlier than they had hoped. They had run into an ambush.

However Kunsel was ready to cover them as ee had promised. Ee cast a wall spell as soon as they where spotted, using a materia ee had concealed. This protected them from being apprehended as well as from gunfire, while the three of them made a break for the exit.

They reached the rope car platform together. Kunsel maintained ees spell, holding off the securities fire. While Shelke, boosted by Tifa, leapt atop of the car. There she clipped the mythril trolley Kunsel had provided, and that Tifa had been concealing in her bag, onto the cable.

Climbing atop the ropeway car after Shelke, Tifa harness her friend and herself to the trolley. Once they were secured, she called back to Kunsel. "Ready!" Holding out her free hand to em.

Kunsel cast an offensive spell to cover ees escape, and making a running leap, ee caught a hold of Tifa's hand. In the next instant they pushed off from the ropeway car, to zip down the cable.

Shelke looped a harness around Kunsel's middle. As soon as she had fastened it, ee once more casting ees wall spell, protecting them as the gunfire resumed in the wake of ees previous spell.

"We did it!" Tifa cheered, exhilarated. "Ahhh! We pulled it off!"

"We still have to be sure we make a clean getaway on land." Shelke reminded. Though she herself was grinning.

Shelke was right of course, but the hard part was done. There was no way the Gold Saucer's security could organize in time to pursue them. And cutting the ropeway was to costly, plus it would inconvenience thousands of paying guests to do so.

When they were out of range of gunfire, Kunsel dispelled wall, and held out ees hands to be highfived. Tifa responded with gusto, leaving both her own palm and Kunsel's stinging. Shelke offered a gentler version when she clapped her hands to those of her friends.

"Nicely done partners." Kunsel told them.

Looking back towards the glittering lights dwindling in the darkness, and the fireworks crackling above the mega structure, Tifa smiled wistfully.

She had been on the wrong side of the Gold Saucers security more often than not, but she had peaceful and treasured memories here too. Sneaking away with Aeris to watch the fireworks together, they had sat for hours watching them just for an excuse to talk. Winning GP for her at the arm wrestling game, excitement in her face, when Tifa managed to beat the machine. They had almost made it on to the speed squares wall of fame a couple of times too.

Closing her eyes briefly before opening them again, Tifa turned her focus to the ropeway platform, that was drawing near bellow them. They had the gil, now all they needed to do was win the research lot being auctioned off at Nibelheim. Her skin tingled with a nervous energy on realizing how close she was to knowing if she would ever see Aeris again.

* * *

They hit the ground running, Shelke utilized her augmented speed to go on ahead, so as to have the vehicle ready. Tifa went after her, carrying the gil. And Kunsel halted just long enough to step into a sidekick, throwing the sole guard at the post off the ropeway platform, before he could unholster his gun.

With the motor warm and running, Kunsel was able to get them on the off road route that wound around the mountains, without delay. Soon they were traveling the highway that would take them up past Cosmo Canyon, to Nibelheim.

It was late, Tifa and Shelke were sleeping. So rather than the buggies radio, Kunsel opted to use the radio function on Zax's PHS, which ee wore on a lanyard about ees neck. It was more accessible than ees own handset, which ee was sitting on at that moment, having kept it in ees back pocket.

Once ee had an earbud in, ee skipped through the channels until ee came to one broadcasting news. After listening for a bit, ee was reassured to hear that the Gold Saucers security had lost them, and that the physical descriptions given of them were largely influenced by their disguises.

Excepting a short stop to cut ees hair with the mythril knife ee kept on hand, as well as to change into ees regular clothes and remove ees makeup. Kunsel drove through the night, keeping ees foot to the pedal. Knowing they had to be in Nibelheim by morning ,so as not to miss the auction on the research lot containing Kilmister's work.

The light was just changing from a deep blue to a pale yellow, by time they reached the white picket fence and the arch, that marked Nebelheim's southern border.

"We've arrived." Kunsel roused Tifa and Shelke gently from their rest, handing them each a snack bar.

"Every time I set eyes on you, you look different." Tifa observed. Motioning towards Kunsel's hair.

Ee had cut it close to ees head, and the texture was feathery when ee carded ees fingers through it. "I used to wear it like this."

"Here" Shelke handed the packet of makeup remover wipes forwards to Tifa, once she had finished with them.

"Today's the day huh…" Tifa's voice held some trepidation. She peered through the vehicles front window to survey her home town.

When they where dressed in their day look disguises, and had reapplied their makeup. Tifa and Shelke made to head into town.

"Are you coming with us?" Tifa asked of Kunsel. when she saw ee was climbing back in to the car, now that it was no longer acting as a changing room.

"No, not unless you want me to. Otherwise I'll stay here and catch up on some shut eye." Ee trusted Tifa and Shelke to win the auction on the lot they were after. And if ee could help it, ee wanted to avoid being confronted by the mansion where both Zax and emself had been kept in captivity.

"Good idea. You rest up. We'll be back with Kilmister's research as soon as the auction on the lot is over."

Tifa and Shelke had gone on towards the Nibelheim manor only a quarter hour past, and Kunsel was dozing off, when ee heard the sound of a helicopter.

Stepping out of ees vehicle, ee watched it come in for a precise landing.

"Turks." So Rufus's lot had caught up to them. Of course they had. All they had had to do was look at what had been taken from Healen, records pertaining to Kilmister. They had learned from that same information gathered at Healen, that Kilmister's work was here with the research lot. So it was natural that the Turks would come looking for them at the auction.

"Yo." Reno greeted em casually. When he and his partner Rude jumped down from the Helicopter.

In response Kunsel took ees sword from the buggy, holding it ready by ees side.

"Soldier types…" Rude commented.

"Always so quick to start a fight." Reno finished for him. "Guess that's why Tseng sent us on ahead."

"We know that you're after doctor Kilmister's research." Rude informed Kunsel.

"You and your accomplice. The Seventh Heaven is closed to business right now, so is Tifa with you? What could you two want with Kilmister's work anyway?"

"Oh you know, this and that." Kunsel's tone held a warning. And before Reno or Rude could speak again ee stepped forward into a swing.

Reno and Rude separated, to divide Kunsel's attention. But recalling that Reno was the faster of the two, Kunsel kept him at bay with a stab, forcing Reno back. While ee cast a spell, to protect emself from Rude's grab at em.

As soon as ees spell dropped, Kunsel shouldered Rude away. Next ee twisted out of the line of Reno's EMR, when he made to strike at eml.

"You can't keep this up." Reno told em.

Keeping Kunsel on the move Rude cast a fire spell, forcing em to dive out of it's path, and to use ees materia a second time to protect emself from the magic.

"We don't want to fight you. Just call this off, go home. You're getting into some dangerous stuff here."

"Is that what this is? Another ShinRa cover up?" Kunsel asked.

Anger passed like a shadow over Reno's features. "Believe what you want. But we're here to stop Kilmister's work from getting out and causing serious harm in the future."

Kunsel was lagging, ee had been awake for more than 24 hours. Aside from sleep deprivation, ee had overtaxed ees MP reserves, despite that ees tolerance to magic was greater than the typical now that ee no longer wore the Zirconiade support materia. Ee knew ee couldn't last much longer in a fight against two Turks. Reno and Rude knew it too.

Rude cast fire3, forcing Kunsel to draw on ees dwindling MP in using a defensive spell, in order to protect emself.

But Kunsel's defense only protected against magic. So Reno, also protecting himself from Rude's fire via his own spell, was able to cut in. With a swing of his mag rode that connected soundly with Kunsel's temple, he knocked Kunsel to the ground.

Kunsel's vision of the gravel road spun and swayed, dappling over in dark patches before ee fell unconscious.

* * *

The auction taking place in the Nebelheim mansion's foyer, was in full swing. Tifa and Shelke where rapid fire betting against several other interested parties, including a representative from the WRO.

Shelke lifted her numbered card once more to register her sustained interest. Though she kept low in her seat, not wanting to risk being recognized.

"Sixty thousand seven hundred!" The auctioneer called next. Sure enough one of the competing bidders lifted their card, followed closely by another who took the current bid even higher.

"Sixty thousand nine hundred!"

Tifa lifted her card.

"Seventy thousand!" Was the auctioneer's next call. As before the competition maintained interest.

It was Shelke who picked up the bidding war at 7500 gil.

Tifa's PHS vibrated then, and she glanced down at the screen to check the caller ID. "It's Kunsel." Tifa told Shelke. Holding up her handset in explanation. "Keep at it. I'm going to take ees call."


	83. Chapter 83

Shelke assured Tifa that she would handle the bidding. So Tifa got up from her seat, moving to stand off to the side by the stairs leading up to the foyer's balustrade.

"Hey, what's up?" Tifa answered the call.

"Tifa, so you are a part of this."

"Reno!" Tifa recognized Reno's voice right away distinct as it was, despite that he sounded unusually somber. "Where's Kunsel? Why do you have ees PHS?"

Shelke's subtle waving caught Tifa's eye. Gesturing in equal subtility, Shelke pointed out Elena of the Turks. Elena had just arrived, but was already placing bet after bet, even before she had taken a seat.

"Pull out of the bidding war, or Tseing is going to start taking fingers off Kunsel here." Came Reno's response.

"DON'T LISTEN! KEEP BIDDING!" Tifa heard Kunsel calling in the background, until ees instructions were cut short by a pained cry. A chill went down her spine on hearing the sound.

Hand trembling around her PHS. But managing the semblance of a steady voice, Tifa pleaded. "Let em go."

"Listen, I wish we had another choice. But broken bones just aren't a deterrent, nothing a materia can't fix." Reno told her, tone paler than it had been before.

Elena seated in the crowd and speaking into her own PHS, glanced towards Tifa. Shelke also looked to her, concern written on her features.

"Going once…going twice…"

Tifa lifted her card, and screwed her eyes closed, flinching against the sound of Kunsel's suffering.

"Eighty thousand eight hundred gil to the woman by the stairs." The auctioneer concluded.

* * *

Semi delirious from the effect of Reno's EMR, over taxing ees magical stamina, and to many hours awake. Kunsel watched through a half lidded eye, while Tseng dabbed the severed ends of ees left ring finger and little finger.

Tseing was dressing the open wounds when Elena of the Turks, Tifa, and Shelke all arrived outside of Nebelheim at a run. Tifa carrying an older style mechanical safe with her.

"Let Kunsel go!" Tifa demanded.

"We would be happy to, if you're willing to trade for the safe."

"Don't do it! Use what's in that safe to help them." Kunsel urged ees friends. While ee tugged against Rude's hold on em.

"We can't leave you." Shelke insisted. Looking frightened.

Just then a shot rang out, causing Elena to jump, the gravel near her feet had exploded.

Tseng's PHS chimed, after a moment's hesitation he answered the call. His eyes searching the horizon while he listened to the caller. "You're on loud speaker." He told the receiver, apparently as per the callers request.

"That was a warning shot." The caller announced, their voice artificially filtered to make it unrecognizable. "The next one kills the blond, if my demands are not meet."

"What are your demands." Tseng wanted to know.

The caller described their conditions. "Tell the group with the safe and your hostage, to stay where they are, until they receive further communication from me. Everyone else is to step into one of the two helicopters, and fly towards the south."

"Boss?" Elena looked to Tseng.

Tseng bowed his head, and took a step back away from Kunsel. "We're retreating for now." Tseng ordered.

Reno and Rude seemed to let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. They followed Tseng and Elena towards the nearest helicopter, making to leave. But not before Reno had paused to say his bit. "Kunsel, take care alright?"

While the Turks readied the helicopter for liftoff. Tifa and Shelke Rushed to Kunsel's side.

"Shelk, get em some water from the buggy, an either too!" Tifa instructed. While she brushed Kunsel's sweat dampened hair, and helped to keep em sitting upright.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Kunsel insisted. Once ee had downed the either, chasing it with some water. "It's just the stun off that mag rod."

Tifa had completely forgotten the caller mentioning that they would be making follow up contact. She didn't even stop to consider that the caller might be another party interested in taking Kilmister's research. She was to anxious about Kunsel's well being to worry anything else. So when a woman wearing a tartan dress and a brown leather jacket, hurried down from the nearby mountain trail, making straight for them to assess Kunsel's condition. Tifa didn't know what to think, not until she took note of the sniper rifle slung over the woman's shoulder.

"Minerva, your hand. I should have got here sooner." The woman spoke regretfully. Holding Kunsel's injured hand gingerly, to examine the dressings.

"Huh, a guardian angel. Dose that mean I've died an gone to the lifestream?" Kunsel joked as if ee were familiar with the shooter.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." The shooter told em. While she got em to ees feet.

Turning on Tifa and Shelke, the woman addressed them at last. "We have to take that remaining helicopter, and leave here before the Turks can return and trace our getaway. Collect anything you need from the buggy." She instructed. Busying herself with helping Kunsel in to the helicopter. "I'm a friend of Kunsel's. I'll explain on the way."

Shelke took their packs from the buggy. Tifa collected the safe they had won at auction. They stowed these in the helicopter. While the stranger tore out the GPS that might have been used to track the aircraft remotely.

* * *

With this done, and everyone onboard. Kunsel's supposed friend took the helicopter into the sky above the mountainous region.

Soon Kunsel had managed to drift into a much needed sleep. Satisfied that ee would be ok for the time being. Tifa asked of the yet unidentified woman. "You're the one who saved Kunsel right?" Tifa asked. "Who are you?"

The woman replied quietly, to be sure not to wake her friend. "You don't remember me? It was just a few years ago that Kunsel saw your execution being broadcast on television, ee asked me to intervene."

Tifa couldn't quite mask her surprise. "The infantryman who dropped the key, that was you?!"

"Call me Cissnei. I know Kunsel from back when we were just kids, since ees first day working under ShinRa. Actually I was the one who recruited em into the Soldier program."

"You're a Turk." Tifa realized, her guard immediately up.

"Once upon a time. I left both ShinRa and the Turks both, after what happened to Zax."

Tifa and Shelke shared a look at the mention of Zax's name.

"But I never spoke of this to any of the others, aside from Katana who defected with me." Cissnei was saying. "So I've had the benefit of the Turks intel grapevine. That's how I learned what Kunsel and you two were doing, and also how I knew you would be in danger coming to Nibelheim."

"And you didn't warn us?" Tifa asked, a current of anger underlining her question. This Cissnei person may have saved her, but only because Kunsel requested she do so. And now Kunsel was injured, but those injuries had been avoidable.

Rain started up, pelting the helicopters windshield.

Cissnei was quiet for a time. Her eyes momentarily fell on her sleeping friend, before she again spoke. "I didn't call em to offer a warning, because I thought I could make it in time. And because I didn't want the Turks to know that they are compromised." She let go of a long breath. "If I had known how things would turn out, I definitely would have called em."

"How can we trust you? How can we know you're not here to report back on our aim and movements?"

"It would have been easier to let them stop you back there, if that was the case. But you're thinking they might have something bigger afoot? Well there's nothing I can say to convince you otherwise. Ask Kunsel when ee wakes up."

They traveled through the rest of the day and most of the night, staying ahead of the storm building on their tail. Tifa and Shelke kept mostly to each other during the flight. But at length Shelke asked. "Where are you taking us exactly?"

"The ancient city." Cissnei told them. "As far as I know, nothing that the Turks have on your potential motives could lead them to suspect you'll go there next." Then she pointed out the distant glow of the mako infused coral forest. "Here we are now."

"Knowlespole…" Tifa breathed. She was reminded of the last time she had visited the place, Avalanche had gone their separate ways after visiting Aeris's watery grave within that luminescent forest. At that time, she had heard or thought she had heard Aeris's voice, speaking to her by the lake's side.

"Knowlespole?" Cissnei questioned.

"That's the name of this place. Aeris told me that that's what Ifalna called the Cetra capital." Her mother had also told Aeris and Aeris had imparted to Tifa, that she was actually born not far from Knowlespole at Icicle, before they were taken into captivity by ShinRa.

The sound of Kunsel's PHS chiming broke the quiet, waking em. Groggy still from ees ordeal, ee sat up and rubbed ees eye with the heel of ees palm. Next ee tugging ees handset from ees back pocket, answering the call in a sleep roughened voice. "Fang, hey."

There was a pause while Kunsel listened to what Fang had called to say, then ee spoke again. "It was a gargoyle you think? I thought the WRO cleared them all out when they secured the Deepground city. Ok, keep me in the loop…No we're fine. Take care, ok later."

Ending the call Kunsel tuck ees PHS away. "What'd I miss?"

"We're taking refuge at the ancient capital." Cissnei answered em. Then she asked. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll live."

There was still concern in the way Cissnei eyed the patch over Kunsel's temple, and ees bandaged hand. But she accepted ees answer, and turned her attention to landing the helicopter.

"See that shell there?" Tifa pointed out the structure that she and AVALANCHE had camped in before. "It's a furnished house inside, so we can set ourselves up fairly comfortably."

* * *

"It'll save us setting up the tent." Cissnei agreed.

Collecting their things, the four of them stepped into the shelter of the shell house.

Inside it was dry, warm, and even furnished like Tifa had said. So Cissnei set her things down, and taking out her lantern cooker, she lit it to give them some light.

"The safe contains the research of ShinRa's scientists. So what's your interest in it?" She asked. While watching Tifa pass the safe up the ladder to Kunsel before following it up herself.

The question put Tifa on her guard, eyeing Cissnei wearily she asked Kunsel. "She can be trusted?"

"I can vouch for Cissnei, she has my complete confidence."

This statement of trust from Kunsel, drew Tifa's eye to em. "That's saying something." She still looked unsure. But she prompted Shelke. "Can you explain? You know the topic best."

Shelke agreed. And the group now including Cissnei herself, gathered around the safe.

While Kunsel handed out cup noodles, Cissnei heated the water from her canteen atop her lantern cooker.

"The Turks may know, and have mentioned, that we're interested particularly in Kilmister's research?" Shelke began.

"Yes, I had heard that that was the case." Cissnei had learned from Elena, about two intruders taking information related to a doctor Kilmister from Healen. She had also learned Tifa was suspected to be one of the intruders, questioning of the 7th Heaven's regular patrons had revealed that the bar's closing to business, coincided with the break in.

Also coinciding was an unusual mail from Kunsel, telling her that ee planed on doing some traveling, that ee too would be in the new continent for a while. However Cissnei knew that for something to lure Kunsel away from Midgar, it would need to be a very important something.

With Kilmister's work being auctioned off at the mansion in Nibelheim, and believing that Kunsel and Tifa where after it. Cissnei in turn, had made her own way to the remote mountain settlement, knowing that something out of the ordinary was going on.

"Kilmister directed DG researchers to perform his experiments on me, while I was with Deepground." Shelke went on. "From an innate ability that I poses, he developed DMW technology. DMW stands for Digital mind wave. It's a chip implanted in the brains of Soldier operatives, and possibly others subjected to human experimentation."

This rang a bell. Cissnei looked to Kunsel wonderingly.

Apparently seeing the question on her face, Kunsel confirmed her thought. "Yeah, it's the same implant I told you about. The one I modified Zax's cursed ring to suppress."

Removing her glove, Cissnei studied the ring that she wore on her thumb. "So the DMW implant is still an issue to the present day somehow?"

"It's not public knowledge, the WRO is keeping it need to know. But the truth is, during the Deepground conflict, Hojo used the DMW technology to essentially come back from death." Shelke revealed.

Cissnei's blood prickled with adrenaline at this news. She looked to the ring about her thumb once more. "Kunsel, you made this for Zax, that means he had the implant. Could it be used to…?" She didn't dare to speak her hope.

"We don't know yet if it's possible, and we don't know how it might be achieved. But there is a chance that Zax and Aeris could be restored to life similarly to Hojo, or they might be contacted at least. That's why we've been seeking out Kilmister's work." Shelke said. "That, and because it's based on the experimentation that was done on me. I want to gather the research personally, so that it can no longer be misused."

Cissnei nodded. Now she understood why Kunsel had left Midgar. She also knew now that she had to help give Zax a second chance if she could.


	84. Chapter 84

"So…" Cissnei started. "...do you have a plan for getting into the safe? I doubt there was a record of the combination."

Tifa glanced fretfully between Kunsel and Cissnei. "Beyond forcing it open, no plan. It came as is, without the numbers."

"We inquired before the auction on the lot started." Shelke confirmed.

"So they were selling it as a morbid paperweight." Kunsel said. Then ee suggested. "I think we should try getting it open in a more conventional way first. There could be anti theft measures that might destroy the content if it's forced."

"If that's the case, then I can help." Cissnei decided. Moving towards the front of the safe she examined the dial.

Tifa watched on, while Cissnei began working to crack the code. Again Tifa looked in Kunsel's direction, finding em watching what Cissnei was doing intently.

Kunsel trusted her, that in itself was a reassurance. But also she had a ring that had belonged to Zax, it seemed she had been a close friend of his, and would have her own interest in their cause now that she knew of their motivations.

Tifa's only remaining concern was on Shelke's behalf, as there was nothing stopping Cissnei from relaying Kilmister's work to the Turks, after it had been used to help Aeris and Zax.

"I'm going to get in touch with Balto." Cissnei relented after some time, when she could make no headway on the safe's lock.

Taking out her PHS, Cissnei put the call on loudspeaker. Soon the ringtone cut out, replaced by the voice of the person Cissnei had referred to as Balto. "Hey you! Doing alright?"

"I'm fine Balto." Cissnei answered him, a smile playing over her lips. "You're on loudspeaker. I'm with Kunsel and some of ees friends."

To Tifa, Cissnei's words appeared to imply that Kunsel and Balto knew each other, the next exchange confirmed this thought.

"Hey Balto." Kunsel spoke up.

"Kunsel! So Cissnei found ya. Still living plate side, how are things there?"

"Yyyup, Midgar's always got work for me, as long as I'm there I'll be busy. How about yourself, how are things in Gongaga, the Fair's doing alright?"

"We've set ourselves up pretty comfortable. Just this week we got that clean water source up and running. Things have improved a lot in these parts, I'm sure Cissnei's told you all about it. Oh and the folks? Auntie Fair keeps asking when you're going to visit, you should stop in ya know?"

Kunsel looked pleased with the news.

"Balto, I called to get your advice on something." Cissnei guided the conversation back toward her original purpose. A storm was rolling in and affecting the connection.

"Oh yeah? I head on the vine that the official four ran into a sniper at Nibelheim, was that you?" Balto asked.

"Yes. There was a confrontation, and I had to force them to leave before they could take a safe containing some important information. But the safe came without the code to it's lock."

"Alright. What's the make and model of the safe?"

Cissnei supplied Balto with the requested information. I return he proposed. "That's an old mechanical safe, the model has a particular flaw. If you sit something like a glass of water on top of it, you'll be able to see a ripple in the water every time you turn the dial to the correct number, then you have to turn the dial in the opposite direction to get the next number and so forth. But be sure you don't turn the dial past each correct number, or it will reset."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Cissnei said. "I'm going to be away for a bit longer, but I'll mail."

"You're always most welcome. Youz take care. And best of luck, whatever it is you're up to."

When Cissnei had ended the call. She took her cup noodles, sitting them atop the safe. Watching the soup for the telltale vibration caused by the lock coming undone bit by bit, she turned the dial this way and that.

Tifa, Kunsel, and Shelke all held their collective breath in anticipation, only releasing that breath when a rumble of thunder gave them a start.

After a few moments, the safe gave an audible click. When Cissnei tried the handle, it was to find that the door pulled open without resistance.

Inside the safe they discovered folders brimming with papers, and stacks of external hard drives. They removed the latter from inside the safe. While Shelke produced her portable computer.

"It will take me a moment to isolate the relevant information." Shelke told those gathered. While setting up her computer. "I'll send anything important to your handsets via mail, but please be sure that you delete anything I send you as soon as you've finished looking at it." Then addressing Cissnei she said apologetically. "You'll understand if I ask you to read the info on Kunsel's PHS for now?"

"Sure." Cissnei agreed easily. "I'd do the same if I were in your place."

Into the early hours, Shelke combed the collection of research, sending them anything of relevance as she did. Together they talked over entries that caught their attention.

"The technology clearly wasn't designed with eliminating death in mind, I don't think Kilmister realized the true potential of the DMW, since ee only referred to its application in mind control." Shelke said. "It took Hojo repurposing Kilmister's work, to figure out that it can preserve a being post death. Reading through this gives me an idea of how Hojo managed it. He must have had himself implanted with the chip at some stage, and even though the chip was destroyed along with his body, it had already done it's job. The chip created something like a path or a bridge for his mind, allowing him to come and go between the greater lifestream and a self contained lifestream, in other words a body. Providing that that body was vacant and also had a chip, that the chip was in contact with the network via an SND. Digital mind wave technology is actually very similar to my SND ability, more so then I thought it would be."

"You speak like the lifestream is something you're able to access somehow?" Was Cissnei's question for Shelke.

"Your right. I have projected a portion of my own being or lifestream directly in to the greater lifestream once before, during the battle against Omega, nearing the end of the Deepgrount conflict." Shelke answered. "The network and the lifestream are two sides of one gil. The network is simply lifestream interpreted by technology. And my ability called SND for synaptic net dive, allows me to project my being into any network. My ability was what Kilmister was researching when he developed the DMW. But where my SND allows me to control others via the manipulation of their memorys and emotions. The DMW allows for the full control of the lifestream of someone with a Soldier standard chips, by those with restrictor standard chips."

"So that's it." Cissnei said. Seeming to understand more clearly now, everything that was at play.

"I think it's safe to surmise for now, that anyone who was implanted with a DMW chip will be able to bridge to and from the lifestream network, upon returning to the planet. But I'll have to study Kilmister's work and Hojo's use of the DMW further, to hopefully gain some idea about how to use these bridges to help Aeris and Zax." Shelke told them. "But based on what I've read tonight, the DMW doesn't just move a person's lifestream and mind around. It also uses something called a fragment program, which labels every part of a person's lifestream as a recognizable whole, preventing erosion for much longer."

"How much longer?" Tifa questioned her friend. It had been years since Aeris's death. And she realized, Zax had been gone longer still.

"That I can't accurately tell unfortunately..." Shelke looked as if she might say more, but her attention was captured by her computer screen.

"What is it?" Tifa asked her.

"I've found a comprehensive list of all patients subjected to the DMW surgery. It's dated close to the collapse of the ShinRa company."

Tifa felt her heart skip a beat. If Aeris ever had undergone the operation to receive the implant, then she would be on the list.

Her PHS chimed to tell her that Shelke had sent the list For Tifa to read through. Opening the mail she looked first at the names beginning with the letter 'A', her eyes carefully moving down the list. An uncomfortable panic began to grown in her when she did not at first find Aeris listed. Quickly she scrolled to the names listed under the letter 'F' for Faremis the last name of Aeris's father. She tried 'G' for Gainsborough next, the last name of her adoptive mother. With the fragile hope she had allowed herself Tifa read each name.

"She's not here." Tifa choked on the words. Knowing now that her best friend, the woman she loved, had been gone all this time. The understanding that she would never see Aeris again, hit her like a physical blow. For a moment she felt as if she couldn't draw breath.

Tifa hadn't realized she was crying, until large tears pattered onto the screen of her handset. Anger fueled by a bone deep hurt infused her every nerve, and she threw down her PHS as she shot to her feet.

"Tifa, I'm so sorry..." Shelke tried.

But though Shelke's tone was gentle, and full with sympathy, Tifa couldn't stand it. Aeris was gone, the lifestream had probably eroded anything left of her, Tifa would never see her again. Nothing could make that ok. "Air!" She blurted. Desperation to escape, she took the ladder down to the sheltered entryway at the front of the shell house.

Against one curved wall of the shelter Tifa sat, covering her head with her arms she muffled her crying as best as she could.

* * *

"Did I do something wrong?" Shelke asked earnestly. After her time with Deepgroundm she had made deliberate efforts to cultivate her sense of sympathy for others. But sometimes she could still be coarse without meaning to be.

"No, I don't think you did anything wrong. But sometimes even the kindest words or actions fall short." Cissnei explained.

Kunsel added. "That doesn't mean your efforts to offer comfort to a friend won't have helped in the long run. Let's give her a moment, then ask if we can go down to her."

Shelke inclined her head. What Cissnei and Kunsel had said made sense.

Even though Shelke had been in a dissociative state at the time, having been conditioned against acknowledging her feelings. Her sister's death had still impacted her, and it had been the support from her fathers that had enabled her to process that pain gradually. She also remembered how vividly she had experienced her mother's passing. Shalua had not only taken up raising her, she had been a source of comfort, and eventually Shelke had healed so that the loss became an ache she could cope with.

Shelke determined that she wanted to do the same for Tifa. She didn't think she would be much good at it, nor did she think she could be all the support and comfort Tifa might need. But she wanted to help nonetheless.

So once Kunsel had made some hot carob for them all, using Cissnei's lantern cooker. Shelke held her hand out to take Tifa's share.

Ee passed the cup to Shelke. Saying encouragingly. "It's been a little bit, now's probably a good time to ask if she's ok to have company."

Taking the metal mug from Kunsel. Shelke approached the ladder, leaning down she asked in a soft tone. "Can I bring you a cup of hot carob?"

In the time that she had been on the ground level, Tifa had cried herself out, now she sat slumped over her knees, her hair curtaining her face.

"Ok." Was Tifa's rasping response, hardly audible over the storm outside.

Climbing down the ladder, Shelke took her own and Tifa's carob from Cissnei who passed them down. Then approaching Tifa, she handed her both one of the hot drinks, and her handkerchief.

Tifa lifted her head and wiped her face, her eyes and nose where read. And she didn't speak, only sniffing wetly before taking a sip from her carob.

* * *

They stayed like that a time, seated side by side, while Tifa gazed steadily out into the rain. She only spoke when Kunsel and Cissnei joined them, feeling that she was safe in doing so, surrounded by those who had a good chance of understanding her sentiment.

"Secretly I fancied that Aeris's magic was in the rain still, like it used to be when she would cast her healing spells. Silly, but even now I can't shake that feeling."

She felt Shelke's hand grip hers in a steadying way.


	85. Chapter 85

Dawn brought light filtering into the shell house. With the better visibility something caught Cissnei's eye. Cissnei was sitting close by the base of the ladder, and Just past the ladder obscured by some crates, stood something seemingly out of place. "There's a motorbike here." She pointed out, motioning towards the sleek vehicle.

* * *

This got Tifa's attention. "That's Fenrir, Cloud's bike. He made those modifications to the front." She knew the bike well, she had helped Cloud acquire it in a trade.

Approaching the Fenrir, Tifa checked the compartments built into the side where Cloud would keep the components of his fusion sword. She discovered that each part of the sword was accounted for. "He must be in the area." She decided.

"But if he intended to lodge here, he didn't come back." Shelke pointed out. Her tone held a note of worry.

"That's what I was thinking too." Tifa said more to herself then her companions.

Cloud had left his sword behind, and she was concerned that he might have encountered something dangerous. "I'm going out to look for him. I'll find him, and make sure he and Denzel are ok."

The thought of meeting Cloud out here brought with it mixed feelings. On one hand, his presence would be a comfort as someone who could sympathies with Tifa's sense of loss regarding their mutual friend. But on the other hand, how could she explain what had lead to her being out here? How could she admit to the reckless things she had done based on a long shot, especially when she had previously been so adamant that they should all move on.

"We'll go with you, if that's ok?" Kunsel offered. When Tifa hesitated to leave the entryway.

"I'd appreciate it." Tifa agreed. They had all believed there was some validity to the hope that Aeris could be helped. With the others by her, she could at least be proud of what she had tried to do for Aeris.

The four of them left the shell house together, stepping out into the ancient district that had been dappled with puddles large and small in the night.

There was still a light drizzle. So after giving the other nearby structures a cursory search for Cloud, Denzel, or any of their things. They made their way in towards the coral forest to escape the wet.

"Aeris told me, that Ifalna thought this place was a mako point thousands of years ago, and that that's why the coral glows sort of like a Soldier's eyes." Tifa glanced at Kunsel when she mentioned this last part. Despite that he had never been Soldier officially, Cloud's eyes had a similar glow, since he had come into contact with mako frequently and extendedly. The hue of Cloud's eyes was different, a more vivid sky blue. But the intensity of the light was the same, or more so even.

Soon they came out into the small clearing, surrounding the pool where Aeris's body had been laid to rest. It was the same as Tifa recalled it, tranquil and somber. But there floating on the surface of the pool, was a bouquet of white lily flowers, several petals drift about it. That was out of the usual.

Having circled around the water's edge, to a stretch of the bank closer to the flowers. They could make out a name written on the card that was tied to the ribbon.

"Elmira." Tifa read it aloud. "They're from Aeris's adoptive mother."

"It seems like Cloud must have delivered the flowers for her." Shelke said quietly.

"Must be." Carrying on around the pool, Tifa came to the large shell structure that lead down to the temple and the altar in the cavern below.

Peering inside she discovered a lantern, two bed mats with waterproof blanket, and a travel pack, making up what must have been Cloud's camp for the night. But something drew her eye away from the assortment of gear.

At first Tifa couldn't decided what it was that was different about the space, then she noticed it. The virtual reality projection of the fish that would normally be guarding the steps down into the cavern, was missing, leaving only the swaying holographic sea plants.

"What's the matter?" Cissnei asked from Tifa's side.

"There was a VR fish here that kept us from going to the ruins below, after we left last. I suppose the technology must have finally given out." Tifa reasoned, but it felt like she was saying so to convince herself, rather than her companions.

"I don't know about that." Kunsel said. He was examining the projectors that lined the walls. "There's some virtual reality barrier in place, so I can't actually give these projectors a proper look over, and therefore can't be sure. But it seems like they're mostly in good working order. Besides, the sea plants are still showing up fine."

"Do you think Cloud might have gone down to the cavern?" Shelke part asked part suggested.

The thought had occurred to Tifa, but she had been hesitant to consider it for some reason. There was something mysterious about it all, that dangerously and inexplicably, beckoned for her to hope for a miracle.

It was beyond silly, she told herself. Just wishful thinking after the terrible disappointment of the night before. But even so she pressed forward, not daring to acknowledge or deny her hope.

Together they came out onto the glass steps, that spiraled around down to the temple below. Tifa shivered, she was reluctant to look below as they descended. This was a sacred Cetra site, but Tifa had only known it as the place of Aeris's murder.

"There's a child down there."

These words from Kunsel got Tifa's attention. Sure enough when she did look down towards the water altar, she saw it was Denzel standing there.

Hurrying towards the boy. Tifa called. "Hey, are you ok! Where's Cloud?"

"Tifa?" Denzel asked. Clearly surprised to bee seeing her here. But he answered her question. "I'm ok. Cloud's in the water, he said he had to dive down because it might be important."

Having looked Denzel over, assuring herself that he was alright like he said. She turned her attention to the dark water lapping about the alter. "In the water?" She wondered with some trepidation.

But she wasn't left to worry, or consider what she should do, for long. In the next moment, Cloud's blond head had broken the surface of the water. Tifa reached down, caught Cloud's hand, and helped him up out of the underground lake.

"Are you alright, what happened?" Tifa asked him.

"I'm fine." Cloud managed between long draws for air. "But, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked. Surprise finding it's way into his typically quiet voice.

"It's a long story." Tifa said. Dodging the question for the time being. "What were you doing down here in the water?" She then asked. But then her eyes alighted on the materia Cloud held firmly in his hand. "That's the Holy materia." She breathed. Recognizing it right away for its white green glow.

Cloud nodded meaningfully, and made to speak. But by then, Shelke followed by Kunsel and Cissnei reached them.

"Is everything alright?" Shelke asked.

"Yes, they're fine." Then Tifa suggested. "Let's head back up, Cloud needs a towel."

"Good idea." Cloud agreed. And looking to Denzel with a smile for the boy. "Thank you for keeping watch." He told his son.

Denzel smiled shyly under the praise, but he looked pleased. And he fell into step beside Cloud easily.

As they ascended to the surface, Tifa's mind raced for an explanation for what was going on. Cloud had found the Holy materia in the lake, and it was glowing. The last time she had seen the materia had been after Aeris's death. Bugenhagen had helped AVALANCHE use an ancient projector to be sure that Aeris's prayer had reached holy, it had been glowing then too, that's how they had known Aeris had succeeded. Its reappearance, and it's light told Tifa instinctively, that whatever was happening now was out of the ordinary.

"Why was it important that you go into the lake?" Denzel asked Cloud quietly. While Tifa, walking alongside, observed the exchange.

"What you were trying to do?" Denzel questioned further.

"Ah." Cloud looked to Cissnei and Kunsel, who where ahead of him on the steps. "I'll tell you when we reach camp."

When they did return to Cloud and Denzel's camp. And when Cloud had wrung out his hair, which he now wore long and tied in a tail. He took a seat, pulling his blanket around his shoulders. Then he greeted Tifa and Shelke's company. "Kunsel, Cissnei. It's been a while."

Tifa was surprised to find Cloud recognized Kunsel, and that he apparently knew Cissnei at all. Looking to the two in question, she saw the same surprise in them.

Cloud next address Kunsel specifically. "Thank you for helping us. When you mailed wanting to aid us in rescuing Aeris from the ShinRa building. I knew we could trust you, even though I wasn't clear why I felt that way."

Tifa recalled being mystified at the time, by the confidence Cloud placed in Kunsel, who they knew nothing about. The Cloud she had met in Midgar, post Hojo's experimentation, had never been so willing to trust as that. But when things had worked out for the best, she had thought no more of it.

Cloud went on. "It might have had something to do with lifestream memory transference, some of Zax's memories finding their way into my head when we were captive in Nibelheim. But it probably had more to do with the way he talked about you during the months we were on the run from the company." He shook his head. "When I returned to Midgar, I wasn't entirely myself. I was struggling with a flare up in my dissociative identity disorder. And when I was at last able to distinguish who I was at the core, from my defensive personality. A lot of things where lost to my recollection. By time I remembered who you where, I thought you must have gone the same way Zax had. Geostigma was through with the Soldier population."

Kunsel smiled was a melancholy one, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Don't sweat it, even I'm surprised I'm still alive." Ee shrugged.

Cloud seemed to understand the sentiment.

Then turning his attention to Cissnei. He said. "You were the Turk that helped Zax and I escape the Nibelheim coast, you gave him the bike he used to keep ahead of the army. You kept him safe in Gongaga too. Then you helped me when I had just returned to Midgar and was coming around from mako poisoning. Thank you, for doing what you did for us. he appreciated it, and I'm grateful too."

Cissnei inclined her head in acknowledgment.

This was news to Tifa. Not only had Cissnei saved Tifa's own life in Junon when she had been close to execution. But Cissnei had also helped Cloud, possibly saving his life as well. And she had tried to do the same for Zax.

Sure that everyone understood they were in trustworthy company now. Tifa ventured to asked of Cloud. "You dived into the lake to find the Holy materia, didn't you?"

Denzel looked to his adoptive parent to see if Tifa's guess had been right.

"We were delivering flowers on Elmyra's behalf. Denzel came with me because I wanted him to visit this place, under better circumstances than the last time he was here with the remnants." Cloud began, eyes cast out towards the pool. "But we stayed to long, and last night's storm set in before we could return to the shell house. So we camped here the night…" Cloud bowed his head, and continued. "...During the night I had a strange dream, all abstract images and impressions. But it was vivid like the dream or vision I had of Aeris the night she left to come here, or the occasions I've seen her at the church in sector five Midgar."

On hearing this, Tifa recalled a theory Nanaki had mentioned to them. Nanaki believed that because Cloud had so often endured mako poisoning, and had so frequently come into contact with mako, lifestream in its condensed form. That the distinction between him and the lifestream was less defined than it was for most people. And so he might have visions from the lifestream, or those with a connection to the planet.

Tifa frowned. For that to be the case, for Cloud's visions to be legitimate. That would mean Aeris still lived on, that she had not been eroded after hear death. Something Tifa knew had to be impossible.

"Did you see her again?" Denzel asked after Aeris.

"I think she was telling me to find her materia for her." Saying this Cloud opened his hand for them all to see the Holy materia. He passed it in to Denzel's hands, for the boy to look over more closely.

"It's glowing." Denzel said while holding the materia carefully.

When Denzel passed the materia back to Cloud. Cloud in turn, set it in Tifa's outstretched hands.

"When I woke up the fish guard was gone, so I woke Denzel and we went down to the water alter. I think it's glowing because Aeris is calling on it's magic again." Cloud revealed.

Tifa let go of a long unsteady exhale. If that was so, and Aeris wanted them to find the materia. Then that must mean she was alive against all odds, and that she wanted them to do something with the materia, something she might not be able to do for herself. If Aeris needed help, Tifa had to do everything she could to offer it, even if it meant risking hoping.


	86. Chapter 86

"How is your hand?" Cissnei asked of Kunsel.

While Tifa and Shelke had opted to linger behind at the pool amid the coral forest, to help pack up the camp there, and to fill Cloud and Denzel in on everything that had happened since Shelke had lerned of the DMW. Cissnei and Kunsel had gone on ahead, towards the shell house in the old residential district.

Kunsel turned ees hand over examining the damage. "I'll get used to it. But admittedly it doesn't get any easier the second time around." Ee gestured to ees eye patch. "My MP seems to be restored though, so I should probably heal my fingers already."

Taking a potion from the inside of her jacket, Cissnei poured some of the bottles content onto her handkerchief. As soon as Kunsel had the dressings off ees injured hand, she dabbed the wounds thoroughly until she was sure there would be no risk of infection.

The severed ends of ees fingers cleansed, Kunsel next used ees heal materia in casting the spell that accelerated the mending, until the wounds had closed over completely.

They had reached their destination by time Kunsel's hand was healed, so to take her friends mind of the matter. Cissnei said. "It looks like we'll be heading off soon. The storm's gone on north, flying conditions are good, we have enough full left in the helicopter to reach Icicle or Bone village. And in theory, we have everything we need to help Zax, if anything can be done for him."

"Yeah, I want to finish going over the stuff from the safe too. Soon Zax, just hang in there buddy." Kunsel spoke the last to the sky, despite that common understanding held that the lifestream resided beneath the planet's surface.

Cissnei let her own eyes follow Kunsel's path. It seemed right to look up when the thing had to do with Zax, as if he had taken to the sky on wings after his death.

"We had better get everything packed into the helicopter, so that we can get going when the others join us. It'll be good seeing Midgar again." Then Kunsel offered. "I'll fly while you lot sleep, since I'm the more rested."

Cissnei drew breath to agree that this was a good idea. But then her PHS chimed, taking the handset from her pocket she read the mail.

"It's Elena. They're getting reports of an unusual magic event from Rufus, it's identical to the one their equipment detected when that white magic was cast during meteor fall. It's originating from the Northern Crater, the Turks are on their way there now." Cissnei abbreviated the message.

"We need to let the others know right away." Kunsel took out ees own PHS in order to call Tifa.

* * *

"...we considered that there was a possibility Aeris had undergone the surgery to receive a DMW chip, during the time she was held captive in the ShinRa building, when the sector seven plate collapsed. We thought that she may not have known of it due to healing magic closing the incision, or possibly that she hadn't spoken of it. But as I mentioned before, we discovered a comprehensive and up to date list of patients who endured the procedure, and Aeris was not on the list." Shelke finished. Having imparted what they knew of the DMW, it's relation to synaptic net diving, and Kilmister's work. As well as Hojo's use of the DMW, to achieve his seemingly miraculous reappearance during the Deepground conflict. Tifa had also Cloud and Denzel of the hope they had had, that the DMW might be a means of contacting or even reviving Aeris.

"You came here hoping to…" Cloud steady himself, he hardly dared to speak his next words. "...bring Aeris back to life?"

"Not specifically. We ran into the Turks at the auction in Nibelheim, we came here to lay low, and because a storm blew in and we couldn't turn back to Edge." Tifa told him. In her hands she held the Holy materia that had belonged to Aeris during her lifetime.

Pausing, seemingly to summon her courage to her, Tifa then voiced her proposition on what their next course of action should be. "I think she's alive and whole still somehow. Cloud you see her sometimes. And the white materia, a prayer must have reached it for it to glow like this." She held up the materia to illustrate her words. "So what if she's asking us for our help? Guiding us even."

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment. Recalling the vision he had seen of Aeris wandering in the sleeping forest, and the last words she offered before hear death. "She did say she would come back after it was all over, I think she's trying to keep her word." Cloud said by way of agreeing with Tifa. Looking at the white materia, it's light rippling over Tifa's face. He had to believe that Aeris intended to come back like she said she would. With this in mind, Cloud addressed Denzel. "Let's head back to the fenrir, I need to collect the fusion sword."

"Ouder, are we traveling with Tifa and Shelke and the others on the helicopter? Are you going to bring Aeris to life?" Denzel asked of him in awe. As the four of them left the the site of the camp, circling around the pool towards the trail that lead out of the forest.

"We're going to try our best. I think she would like to meet you in person if she can, and Marlene would be happy too." With a glance towards Tifa, he added. "We would all be happy."

Tifa's PHS chimed then. Taking it in hand and checking the ID she answered the call, putting it on speaker. "Hey."

"Cissnei got word from the Turks." Kunsel started, without leaving any room for a hello first. "There's a magic event with a signature identical to the one seen during meteor fall, it's origin is the Northern Crater. The Turks are on their way there now. I know Avalanche visited the place shortly before meteor fall, do you know what it could be?"

"Holy, it must be Holy." Tifa said more to herself then in reply to Kunsel. "Get the helicopter ready, we have to go north!" Ending the call. Tifa turned to Shelke Cloud and Denzel. "We have to hurry."

Cloud nodded. The four of them picked up the pace, running the rest of the way back to the shell house. Upon their return to the shell house, they found the helicopter readied. Kunsel and Cissnei busily stowing the last of their things.

They wasted no time in getting aboard and into the air.

"What's going on?" Kunsel asked from the pilot's seat. While ee turned them to follow the previous night's storm, as it migrated northward.

"Holy is responding to the white materia, and has been summoned out of dormancy." Cloud answered.

"Summoned? But that Materia, it's a magic materia isn't it? I mean it's not the color of a summon materia."

"Yes, it is a magic class materia." Tifa said. "But it's a rare one of a kind materia. Holy magic behaves almost like a summon entity, and when it's dormant it resides close to the lifestream deep in the planet. It's in the Northern Crater for now, because that's where the planet has needed healing."

This got Kunsel's attention. "You reckon it acts similarly to a summon." Kunsel said this thoughtfully, as if the information held some meaning to em. "Wait wait wait, it's a long shot but listen. Zax mailed to tell me something years ago. He said that when he confronted A Soldier named Genesis, beneath the ruins of Banora. Genesis used an unusual materia to summon something, he said that Genesis used his own body as a vessel for the summon."

"I think I understand." Cloud said. wondering what it was Kunsel was getting at.

"Cloud, you said you think that it's Aeris calling on the Holy magic. What if it's because she's using it as a vessel to return when Holy is summoned?" Kunsel suggested.

"I know the Soldier you speak of." Shelke spoke up. "If such a thing as fusing ones lifestream with that of a summons lifestream worked for Genesis while Genesis was alive. Then it should be even more viable to fuse where the lifestream is more fluid, after death." Shelke hypothesized. "In fact, It was the proto materia that allowed my father to maintain a relatively balanced symbiosis with chaos, until chaos left his indavidual lifestream to returned to the planet."

"Then, we have to hope that that's Aeris's plan behind praying to Holy." This Tifa declared firmly.

* * *

She had fallen asleep watching the storm ahead of the aircraft from the window, while they passed over Icicle. When she woke it was to Cloud gently calling her name.

"Tifa, Tif. We're landing soon."

Blinking and sitting up, Tifa saw that Shelke and Cissnei too had just come around. Whereas Cloud and Denzel had apparently been awake for a while, Denzel had Clouds PHS so that he could listen to music.

Turning to glance out the window onto the new day, Tifa was met with a scene of total white out, breaks in the flurry of snow only occasionally allowing her a glimpse at the scar that was the Northern Crater.

"You and Shelke take care of the helicopter while we're away, stay warm until we get back. I'll try not to be gone for long, I'll come back as soon as I can." Cloud instructed Denzel. Then of Shelke he requested. "Phone Tifa's number if anything at all comes up."

"You can count on me." Shelke, who was handing out coats, agreed.

Once they were all dressed for the weather in gloves, hats, boots and coats. Those who where making for the crater, left the warmth of the helicopter interior, landing in the deep snow outside.

Kunsel warned as they began the trek. "This was as close as I could safely get us, but we can't stay long, or it's going to be tricky getting out again."

"Ee's right, it will cause problems if we leave the helicopter in this cold for long while it's not running." Cissnei added over the howling wind.

Tifa equipped the white materia to one of her premium heart gloves for safe keeping, while wading through the snow. With each labored step, the materias light seemed to strengthen, and the storm seemed to grow.

The hike took a steep turn when they reached the outside wall of the crater. But with the use of their respective weapons acting as snow picks, they managed the incline, emerging above the worst of the weather on the precipice between outer and inner wall.

"The Turks are here." Cissnei pointed out Reno, Rude, and Tseng ahead of them.

The Turks had seen them coming also. Reno signed something to them in MSL.

"He says he was wondering when they would run into us." Cissnei told the group.

The next challenge was descending on the loose shale, but moving carefully and notwithstanding a few slips, they reached the Turks.

"So, it was you in Nibelheim." Reno addressed Cissnei. He didn't seem put out, but he couldn't quite pull off a genuine smile. Tifa suspected his feelings on the matter of their last encounter where mixed.

Reno had obviously found the hostage situation in Nibelheim unpleasant, but at the same time Cissnei had betrayed them actively. No matter the circumstances, that had to sting.

"You figured me out." Cissnei returned, signing in accompaniment with her spoken words. She might have come off as dismissive, if her tone and expression had not been so earnest. Instead she presented her position honestly, not attempting to deny the thing.

Like Tifa, Rude had observed the exchange between his Turk partner and Cissnei. He nodded at the former, when it seemed Reno and Cissnei had reached a truce. They would all be heading below the surface of the planet together, they needed to able to cooperate.

As they traveled beneath the earth, beond the reach of the sun's light. Tseng asked. "What do you all know about this magic event?"

For a time, while they made their way down ledge by ledge, Tifa considered how she should reply. Deciding that in this situation, a degree of transparency might go some way towards a lessening of hostility between the two factions. She answered truthfully if briefly.

"We think this is Aeris's doing, we think she's the one calling on the magic from within the lifestream."

Rude and Reno glanced towards their chief.

A flash of emotion crossed Tseng's features, but by bowing his head he had hidden it. "I suppose you have your reasons for believing this?" He asked gruffly.

"We do." Tifa left it at that. She tugged her coat sleeve securely over the the white materia equipped to her premium heart glove.

The humidity increased the lower they delved, until Tifa felt sticky and uncomfortable beneath her coat. Beside her, Cloud was plucking at the front of his clammy top.

The smell of mako had strengthened too, soon the tell tail glow reached them from the churning lake of the substance. It was a sign that they had almost reached the planet's center, where Holy resided healing the wound left by JENOVA, the calamity from the stars.

Tifa looked to Cloud, he in turn meet her glance. They both knew that this would be the moment of truth, they didn't know for sure what might happen, when they united the white materia with Holy. The result might even be dangerous, but they had to take the risk, and trust that everything would be ok.

Eventually they all come out of a tunnel into the last stretch of the decent. A mako geiser in which huge chunks of rock tumbled about slowly, some of the larger ones where as big as a buggy.

Tifa didn't think that the Turks would be opposed to what she planned to do, not on their own behalf, Tseng in particular. But she knew that if she didn't act now, they would try to stall her being concerned for the potential risk to the planet. This might be her only chance at seeing Aeris again, Tifa didn't know how long Aeris could maintain her call to the magic, she couldn't afford that delay for argument on the matter.

She broke into a run, Cloud did the same. Before any cold protest, they had jumped from the ledge into the geiser.


	87. Chapter 87

Taking his earbuds out and putting down Cloud's PHS, Denzel said. "Ouder and the others told me about how he was hurt, the time they brought him to be healed in the spring at the church in sector five. He said Sephiroth, someone who was supposed to be dead, had come back and that they had fought."

Shelke nodded. She too had heard this account of those events since she had joined the AVALANCHE social circle.

"That means it is possible for someone good like Aeris to come back, right?"

They knew that both Sephiroth, and Hojo had found a way to return, but their means had relied on taking another's body. Based on what she knew of the woman's character, Shelke didn't think Aeris would willingly do the same.

She didn't know if Aeris would ever be restored to a physical form outside the lifestream, that they could only hope for. But she was near certain that there would be a way of contacting Aeris, and if it was Aeris who had prayed to Holy it seemed like she was ahead of them on that matter.

She considered how she should answer the boy's question. Shelke's mother had been a ShinRa scientist. In fact it had been ShinRa who had payed her family a living wage after her mother's death, until Shelke had begun to show signs of the ability to synaptic net dive that is.

She didn't remember much about her mother, but she remembered what Shalua had told her.

"My mother used to say that everything in this world, flows around in a circle, I guess she knew what she was talking about, it was her job to know those kinds of things. But my sister seemed to think that that meant everyone could come back some day. I don't know if Shalua was right, in the sense that she meant it. But in some cases I hope she was." This was as good a response as Shelke knew how to give, however it seemed to satisfy.

Denzel nodded. "If there's a way for them to meet Aeris again, I'm sure Ouder and Tifa will find it."

* * *

At first they plummeted. But as they fell deeper in towards the planet's center, the mako density in the air grew, and their fall slowed until they found themselves abruptly caught in Holy's field.

For a moment Tifa had to shield her eyes against it's light. Cloud took a hold of her arm to keep her from knocking into the pieces of floating rock also hanging in Holy's field. Soon her eyes adjusted and she could look on at the magic before them.

It hummed with life like a swarm of insects, or the rustling of leaves wild flowers and grass. And a cool gentle breeze emanated from it, bringing to mind an early spring day.

It was entirely unlike the last time she had seen Holy here, when Sephiroth had been suppressing it.

Without fear or concern for her well being, Tifa reached out the hand on which she wore the premium heart, equipped with the white materia. With Cloud helping her get close enough, her hand and the materia entered the magic.

They had just been guessing at what to do. But as soon as the materia was enveloped by the magic, the magic rushed outward to envelop her and Cloud in turn. filling the geiser.

Tifa yelped as they were swept up with it's motion.

* * *

"They know what they're doing." Kunsel insisted in ees argument with the Turks.

"You can't know that." Tseng countered. "If they get into trouble, maybe we can all help by being there." He added.

Rude shifted uncomfortably, and Reno spoke up. "None of us know all the details. We could give them some time before going after them. or a couple of us could go down after them now and keep in contact on the COMM." He suggested.

"If they thought they might need help, they would have said as much on the way here." Kunsel again emphasized. Ees guess was that Tifa and Cloud had gone on the way they had without warning, to avoid complications with ShinRa. In truth Kunsel was worried for Tifa and Cloud too, but ee trusted them. So ee argued to by them what time ee could.

"What was that?" Cissnei asked. She held up her hand as a request for quiet.

Kunsel listened, trying to hear what Cissnei had heard. There it was, beneath the sound of following mako, a more resonant rumbling had started up. The sound grew, and the crater began to shake. Then from below the ledge on which they stood, rushed the distinctive blue white magic seen on the chosen day during meteor fall. With this eruption of magic came Tifa and Cloud, swept up in Holy's path.

By acting quickly, and with by Cissnei and Rude anchoring them, Kunsel and Reno were able to catch a hold of Tifa and Cloud's hands. Pulling them free of the magical torrent.

"This place isn't going to…" Reno cut himself off, part way through what he had been saying. When he dove into the center of the group, where he cast barrier in time to protect them all from a cascade of falling rock. "...last long, we have to get out of here." He finished breathlessly. The save having been a close one.

They moved as one in retreat, ascending up and out the way they had come. Doing so cooperatively, without bias against whom they helped up a ledge, or who aided them over a far jump. Everyone staying alert during the climb, ready to cast a protective spell at any sign of a collapse.

They emerged from under the planet's surface without delay, and they were sliding halter skelter down the craters outer wall, when the whole thing began to cave in on itself.

Even as the momentum from the downhill ran out, they each helped each other to get to their feet. And they continued to back up until the quaking had stilled.

* * *

"What happened?" Tseng asked. Puffing in the chill air.

"We brought the white materia in contact with Holy." Tifa answered.

"So that Holy could answer Aeris's prayer." Cloud finished.

"Did it work?" Reno asked.

"It has to have." Tifa said. Heart caught in her throat.

They waited for some indication of what effect their actions might have had. While they waited, the billowing snow kicked up by the craters collapse was blown away towards the south. But the snow was unusual, brighter then it should have been having it's own glow.

"Holy's in the storm!" Tifa realized, on recognizing the glow for what it was. turning on hear heel she started towards helicopters. Saying. "It's heading south, we have to go after it!"

Without argument everyone fell into step. Cloud and Kunsel keeping pace at each of Tifa's sides. It was encouraging in that moment to have by her, her childhood friend Cloud. As well as Kunsel, who she had been able to rely on in all that they had gone through to reach this moment.

It was even reassuring to have formed a temporary truce with the Turks, and to have Cissnei with them as a bridge between both groups.

Tifa's PHS chimed while they were still trekking through the snow, she answered the call to find that it was Shelke on the line.

"Elena's with the Turk's helicopter, she says that the storm we followed in is moving back south, but now it's infused with white magic. Do you know about this?" Shelke wanted to know.

"Yes. When Holy left the crater it seems to have entered the storm. We're making our way to you now, have the helicopter ready to chase the storm."

"We'll meet you." Shelke ended the call.

Putting away her handset, Tifa saw that Tseng was doing the same. Probably having been on a call with Elena, who would have reported to the Turks what Shelke had told Tifa.

Sure enough, after they had walked only a little further. The sound of the helicopters reached them through the lashing weather, Shelke and Elena piloting the crafts. Soon everyone was aboard their respective lift, and they were away flying so as to keep up with the storm.

"The materia, it's missing." Cloud pointed out, when he happened to look towards Tifa's hand.

Tifa had noticed this too. "I'm hoping it's with Holy." She told him.

The helicopter's COMM crackled to life. And Cissnei opened the channel. "The line is open."

Tseng's voice answered from the other helicopter. "How can you be sure it's Aeris calling on the magic? And if it is truly her, do you understand her motives for doing so?"

"Only a Cetra can call on Holy, so we know that it must be a Cetra. And among the Cetra, only Aeris is familiar with Tifa and Cloud, who we feel were guided in finding the white materia and bringing it here." Shelke answered. "That's what we're going on."

Denzel spoke up at this. "Ouder, you said she told you she would come back. If she said that then, it has to be her."

Tifa smiled at this. Denzel's was the conviction and belief of a child, yet the effect was fortifying.

Non of them could sleep through that night. Not while they traced the storm that emanated it's own blue white light. And not while anticipation mingled with nerves.

When the storm finally did seem to settle, it had arrived over the coral forest in the Cetra capital.

Both helicopters landed outside the forest, as close as they could safely get. And Tifa, Cloud with Denzel, and the others were hastening in towards the clearing where the pool was located.

Reaching the edge of the pool, joined shortly by the rest of the mixed party, Tifa came to a stop. The water's surface reflected the storm above it, diffused light from the ultimate white magic gave the world a misty effect. For a moment she was transfixed by this. Then Tifa blinked when a raindrop landed on her cheek, a second landing on her nose, next her head and shoulders where being dappled by the sudden downpour.

Casting her eyes about her, she saw that the rain too was bright with Holy's magic.

Shortly the pool was swelling well past its banks, forming a shimmering lake that come up to Tifa's middle where she stood with Cloud, at the forefront of those gathered.

The lake had it's own light like the storm had, this light was concentrated at its center, where small ripples washed strangely inward.

Cloud started forward breaking away from the others, Tifa moved in towards the center also, wading deeper into the water.

When they reached the light they saw that it was brightening and condensing, it's cool watery character forming a solid outline that rose up from the depths of the lake.

And there was Aeris, reclined on the water's surface like the last time Tifa had seen her, seemingly asleep her curling hair drifting about her head. The bouquet of flowers her mother had had delivered, was resting in the angle of one elbow.

Cloud very gently scooped her up out of the lake. Which was now losing its light and magical properties, becoming regular water once more.

Tifa relinquished the breath she had been holding, to call out to the woman who had been her best friend, and who she dearly loved. "Aeris!?"

A small smile curved Aeris's lips when she spoke. "I'm back." With some effort she opened her eyes to look on her friends. Next she held her arms open for Tifa.

"It's alright, everything's alright!" Tifa cried. She rushed to embrace Aeris in a tight hug, nearly squashing the flowers between them.

Aeris cried too, but she did so while laughing a relieved laugh.

The others were coming forward now, to the edge of the small lake. And Tseng who had come into the water to meet them, had his thick insulated coat off to draping it around Aeris's shoulders. She was soaked from head to toe, and wearing only a white blue dress with soft boots to protect her from the cold northern rain water.

Aeris shivered. "Burrr. Let's not dilly dally in the water."

Tifa felt like she was walking on air, despite that she was wading through a lake in heavy waterlogged clothes. Walking beside Aeris for the first time in years, put those small discomforts completely out of her mind.

When they reached the Bank Denzel, Kunsel, Rude and Reno were there to give them a hand out of the water. Elena helping Tseng.

"We've missed you." Tifa told Aeris. Steading Aeris while they walked with the others, the path that lead out of the forest.

Aeris sniffed and rubbed at her cheeks. "I would have come back sooner, if I hadn't had to stay to help everyone push back meteor. Then our magic being amplified by being in the lifestream, the other Cetra and I tried to heal the planet and its people, but our efforts where being blocked." Aeris told them as they made to leave the forest. "I discovered that it was Sephiroth who was holding back our great gospel spell. His soul still remained intact after his death, and I learned that he was planning to manifest in this world. So we Cetra waited until Sephiroth was making to depart from the lifestream, before attempting to cure geostigma again. Sephiroth was unable to block the spell while he hovered between the lifestream and the surface world. After that it took me a long while to amass my MP once more to call on Holy, and to conjure the storm. But now that is all over, even the Northern Crater has healed over at last. And It's good to see you all again, in person." She finished her account. Just as she stepped out into the open, beond the forest.

Ahead where the helicopters, and past the helicopters the shell district could be seen.

"I knew it had to be you that cast great gospel to cure geostigma." Tifa Said.

"Thank you." Cloud told Aeris. He rested a scarred hand on his adoptive son's shoulder.

Denzel's hand lifted to his brow, where the same pockmarked scarring remained as a reminder of the ailment.


	88. Chapter 88

**Author's note:** Back on track with two chapters chapters this update as usual.

* * *

The others had gone on ahead to the helicopters, collecting the packs that the party would need to make camp, taking the gear to the shell house. Aeris also suspected that they wanted to give her some time with Tifa, Cloud, and Denzel.

"Of course." Aeris had spotted Denzel right away as she had made it to the bank of the pool. She knew who he was. She had witnessed his suffering from the lifestream, so she had guided him with a breeze to the sector 5 church, where she knew he would find help. She had been familiar with him for years now, but she didn't address him by name at first, not wanting to potentially frighten him. Instead she greeted him with a simple. "Hello, I'm Aeris."

He had been studying her openly, a smile taking over his expression. "Hey ah, I'm Denzel, Cloud's son. He, Tifa, Marlene and Barret told me about you."

"Only good things I hope." Aeris joked lightly.

Denzel was shy, but this got a grin out of him. "Nothing but." He assured her. Then he produced his handkerchief which he offered to her. "I don't have a towel, but you can have this to dry your face."

"Thank you Denzel."

Cloud smiled on the boy approvingly. And Tifa who walked by Aeris's other side, reached across to card the fingers of a hand through Denzel's curly hair.

When Tifa withdrew the hand, Aeris caught it in her own. Giving the other woman a look, she squeezed the hand held in her own. She felt the gesture returned.

* * *

"How did they know it would work?" Tseng wondered aloud, from beside Elena. He carried his pack and a parcel of nonperishable foods, from the helicopter to the shell house, where the groups had agreed to camp.

"They didn't. They just hoped it would, based on similar cases." Cissnei said. She had her own pack with her, as well as her lantern cooker.

Reno and Rude glanced at each other, the curve of a smile in their lips.

"A haphazard half baked plan huh." Reno mused. Nudging Rude with the bedding he carried.

"Sounds like, you can relate." Rude teased. He had with him clean drinking water, and several weapons.

Reno frowned, no seriousness behind the expression. "Don't just count yourself out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rude made a show of looking in the opposite direction, exaggeratedly unconcerned.

Cissnei found herself smiling at the familiar banter, but as soon as she felt the smile on her face, she stifled it. She was openly a traitor among the people she thought of as friends and family.

She was reminded of the poor job she had done, handling the situation when Zax had been on the run with Cloud. At that time, the Turks had been dangerously out of favor with ShinRa's previous president. Aiding Zax had meant putting the Turks in greater peril, so she had pulled up short, except that choice had cost Zax.

She had chosen not to make the same mistake again, and didn't regret the decision she had made to help Kunsel and the others, to protect Kunsel like she knew Zax would want her to. Especially since she had learned there was a chance at doing something for Zax too. Her decision had been made with integrity this time. But even so, it was a sore thing to have had to place herself in opposition to those she had once fought beside.

"Hey, something the matter?" Reno asked of her, concern in his tone.

Not bothering to pretend at anything, Cissnei confessed. "You'll never be able to trust me again after this."

Reno studied her a moment, hefting the bedding when he spoke. "You know, we all would have done the same in your place."

"We can trust your character." Rude agreed.

Tseng hummed in annoyance with his more sentimental subordinates, but he gave no argument.

Elena just smiled at the exchange.

Cissnei bowed her head, allowing herself the smile she had denied.

* * *

"You can have some of my clothes." Shelke announced. Once Aeris and her companions arrived at the shell house. "I have a few extra items, and we're about the same size." She knelt at the top of the ladder on the second floor, and indicating to a bag, requested of Kunsel. "Please pass that to me."

"Sure." Kunsel took the bag containing Shelke's personal effects, handing it up to her. Then ee motion to Aeris. "It's just Shelke up there at the mo, so if you want to get into something dry, it's private. I can wait to pass the rest of the stuff up." Ee gestured to the bedding and other camp gear.

"I'd appreciate it." Aeris agreed. Her damp and clinging skirt, tugging at her legs as she ascended the ladder.

Cloud handed up a towel.

While Aeris dried off. Shelke returned to the entryway of the shell house, volunteering herself to help Kunsel with the afternoon meal. "Can I do anything to help?"

A tarp and several blankets had been spread out over the gravel floor. And one of the small tables had been taken from the second story, to be positioned in the center of the tarp. On the table Cissnei's lantern cooker was heating the pot. While Kunsel busily looked through the food the Turks had brought in.

Looking up from ees task, Kunsel handed Shelke a tin of sauce, and another of green's saying. "Could you open these, and put the stock from the tin of greens in the pot?"

"Sure." Shelke agreed. Realizing that the task might be awkward for her friend, while ee was still adjusting to having two fewer fingers on ees left hand.

Seating herself beside em. She took the lids off the cans, next she emptied the liquid from the greens into the pot, as per Kunsel's request.

Kunsel for ees part, tended the pasta boiling in the salty broth, ee also mixed the greens into sauce.

"We don't have the fuel left in the helicopters, for a return journey." Shelke spoke up at length. "So if everyone agrees I can contact the WRO for a lift. But I wanted to run it past you first, since you're the one with the most reason to want to avoid WRO involvement."

They had initially avoided association with the WRO, not wanting to provoke conflict between the WRO, and ShinRa the WRO's greatest benefactor. But while that was less of a concern now, there were still other things to be considered. Involvement from the WRO could mean a lot of red tape, when they went to try help Zax.

They both understood this. And Shelke also understood from having synaptic dived into ees memories, just how much Zax meant to Kunsel.

When the pasta was al dente, Kunsel put the sauce on to heat, then having pored out the water ee assembled the dish. "Pitch it to the others, if they agree then we'll have the WRO pick us up. One way or the other, I'll make sure that Zax get any help that can be offered to him." Ee looked to her as if ee were unsure if she would pose some argument.

Shelke just nodded, a smile on her face. True she was aligned with the WRO, her father was the director after all. But she had experienced what Kunsel felt for ees best friend, she would disregard any red tape in a heartbeat if she thought she could help restore Zax, never mind the consequences. "My father can arrange transportation for us."

The others were arriving with the last of their things from the helicopters. So Kunsel motioned for everyone to join them around the table.

* * *

"Dinner's ready." Tifa announced from the ladder. Then she complimented as she ascended to sit across from Aeris. "You look really great in that outfit."

Aeris had donned a teal dress, light grey leggings, as well as a white cardigan from Shelke's pack. She beamed at the complement, while she worked on wringing out her own clothes onto the towel she had used to dry herself. "I try."

"But...you're missing something." Tifa indicated to her hair.

"Oh, Shelke has short hair so no ribbon." Aeris brushed her still wet hair back over her shoulder, not wanting to cause her dry clothes to become damp.

"Here." Tifa offered. She tugged the bow out of a ribbon she had been wearing about her arm, and held it out to her.

"Could you?" Aeris requested. Turning about so that Tifa could get to her hair. "Without a mirror I'll put it up crooked."

She felt Tifa's fingers combing through her hair, reminding her of all the times they had done this for each other, when they had been traveling together. It might have felt like they had never been apart, if the ache of separation hadn't been so raw still.

When Tifa had finished arranging her hair for her, Aeris turned back to face her. Placing a hand over Tifa's arm, where the ribbon had been. She said. "Tifa, thank you for helping to grant me this second chance. I saw what you did for my sake."

Tifa inclined her head, a pretty but shy smile on her lips.

Denzel appeared at the top of the ladder then. "Cloud says the food will get cold."

"We can't have that." Tifa replied.

"You change in to something dry, I'll save you some." Aeris promised. Allowing Denzel to guide her down to dinner with the others.

* * *

Once Tifa, Cloud, and Tseng had used the second floor to change into dry clothes. They all gathered about on the blankets in the entryway to eat, as well as to talk over Shelke's idea of contacting the WRO, in order to request transportation to the old continent. Once this was agreed on the topic of conversation turned to Aeris.

"Welcome back." Elena told her. "But how exactly did you get back? It's been so long."

"MMM!" Aeris exclaimed around her last bite. "Well, being half Cetra was a big help in avoiding erosion, having people I wanted to see again was an even bigger help, that became my core. So my soul was still intact when Cloud and Denzel got her. And my MP had been restored since I cast great gospel last, so I was able to guide Tifa and the others here by conjuring a storm. They figured the rest out on their own." She cast around at those sharing the meal.

Tifa caught her eyes for an extended moment. Then Aeris continued.

She placed a hand over her heart, and a faint glow emanated from between her fingers, the glow of the white materia. "Shelke and Kunsel's theory is correct." Aeris explained. "This materia stabilizes the magic and lifestream that is my physical form, much like the proto materia did for Vincent and Chaos. I was able to return by merging with Holy, when the materia activated by my prayer, came in contact with Holy magic. I was summoned from the lifestream along with it."

Tentatively Cloud asked. "Your time in the lifestream, are you open to talking about it?"

Aeris considered the question, clearly eager to tell of her time with gaia. "Well, when I entered the lifestream, I experienced a sensation like I was sinking into the planet. After that it was like my awareness expanded outward, I wasn't limited to just the use of my five senses, and I could travel to any place just like that. It truly was like drifting in water, the word stream is apt. But the lifestream is immense, it encompassed everything at a fundamental level." She laughed. "It's hard to describe." There was a pause while Aeris considered her next words, growing sober she told them. "While I was there, I came in contact with Sephiroth. I discovered that he planned to make an attempt at manifesting here on the surface. I'm glad you all pulled through in the battle against his remnants."

"Couldn't have done it without you." Tifa said. Aeris had been their courage. And from beyond death, Aeris had healed Cloud's wounds, returned his life to him. She had also cured those who had been dying from geostigma.

"Cloud Marlene,and Tifa said that it was your magic in the rain, and the spring water, that saved me." Denzel said by way of thanking Aeris.

Aeris just nudged his shoulder affectionately.

Tifa had the thought then, that if it hadn't been so painful a loss, it might have seemed as if Aeris had never been taken from them. She was just as they had known her.

* * *

After dinner. The bedding needed to be passed up to the second floor, to be arranged, so while the others busied themselves at this task. Aeris helped Kunsel wash the dishes used during dinner, as well as pack away the remaining food and water.

"Don't care for the cold?" She asked. Seeing that even while ee went about this task, Kunsel still wore a blanket over ees shoulders.

"Not at all." Kunsel laughed.

"I don't mind it myself, maybe because this northern land is my home. My family's old house is in Icicle, but I don't feel the need to visit it. I saw my mother Ifalna, and Gast my father again in the lifestream. My mother's a full Cetra so she can resist erosion, and she's helped my father to resist it too, they've been watching over me." Aeris went on, seeing that Kunsel listened attentively. "I met somebody else in the lifestream, he told me to tell you that he's sorry he's made you wait so long."

Kunsel snorted. "For him? Anything." Ee's words where nonchalant, but a wistfulness had come over em. And when ee asked ees next question, ees voice had gone brittle. "How's Zax doing? I hope he's taking care of himself over there."

"He's his same old self." Aeris reported. "He misses life." She turned her eyes on her companion meaningfully.

Shelke hailed them from the top of the ladder then. "The beds are ready. And I've mailed my father, transportation will be hear in the morning. We should get some sleep, so we can be up and ready when it's time to go."

Having completed their share of the camp chores, Aeris and Kunsel took the ladder, joining the others on the second floor.

Aeris climbing in next to Tifa, to share one of the three bed frames that belonged to the house.

"Your feet are cold." Tifa laughed quietly.


	89. Chapter 89

When Aeris woke, it was because everyone was making preparations to head for the WRO transport that must have arrived.

So slipping in to her dry boots. Aeris did her part, by taking up the bedding she had used that night.

It was just growing light out, and she could see the airship that Cid had dubbed 'shera', hovering towards the sleeping forest.

While Reno and Cissnei broke off from the party, to retrieve the helicopters from where they had resided during the night just outside the coral forest. The others went on ahead with the camp equipment.

Aeris made to follow after the latter group. But Tseng had stopped a little way a head, and she got the impression that he wanted to speak with her. So she waited until the rest of the party was out of earshot, before opening conversation with. "I've got your coat still, It's dry now."

She passed him the article of clothing, and he received it with a nod.

He didn't seem to be concerned with the return of his coat however. Because he changed the subject once Reno arrived to hand him something tall and narrow wrapped in cloth. When Reno had left them, Tseng handed it to her. "We had it with us among our other equipment, I think you could put it to best use." He told her.

"Oh?" Peeling back the cloth that the item had been wrapped in, Aeris saw that it was a staff, the fairy tale staff that went for 2500 gil in Junon.

"At this stage, there's nothing I can say that will make my contribution to your suffering, and the damage to the planet ok. But I want you to have the apology you deserve. I'm truly sorry."

Aeris motioned for him to come along towards the Shera.

"You're trying to do the right thing now. Keep doing your best, you'll get there."

His brows pinched, and his smile was genuine. "I'll try." Then he pointed out. "Tifa and Cloud are looking for you."

Turning Aeris found her aforementioned friends ahead, waving for her to join them.

"It's not the Highwind..." Cloud called.

"...But it's no consolation prize either." Tifa finished. She was motioning to the Shera.

Aeris eagerly jogging ahead to meet them.

* * *

Once the helicopters, and Cloud's Fenrir had been secured in one of the bays. Along with Kunsel's buggy which had been collected on Shelke's request, from outside of Nibelheim, en route to the Forgotten Capital.

And once they had stowed their things in the small cargo hold, save for the safe containing Kilmister's research, which they brought with them. Shelke and her gathered companions, made their way to the passenger bay, where her father's Reeve and Vincent were waiting to greet them.

"When you mailed to say you would be spending time with Tifa and a friend. I didn't think it would be halfway around the planet." Reeve opened his arms to her.

Shelke stepped in to hug him.

Reeve gave her a return squeeze. Vincent rested his hand on her head for a moment, before they they stepped apart again.

"You're looking well." Vincent said. Having looked her over to be sure she was in good health.

He was about to say more. But must have sensed his husbands surprise, because he looked up again, and following Reeve's eyes he spotted Aeris waving at them from the boarding party.

"How is...how are you here…alive?" Reeve managed.

"It's a long story." Aeris told them coming forward, she clasped Reeve and Vincent's hands. "Congratulations on tying the knot by the way."

"If you're free, we should sit down. The others and I will explain." Shelke offered.

"Right." Reeve agreed, then addressing Aeris. "Cid's on the bridge, he'll be glad to see you too. And we agreed to pick Barret up at Bone village on our return flight from Wutai, so you'll see him soon also."

As if to affirm what Reeve had just said. Cid's voice reached them from the bridge, via the COMM system. "Everyone aboard? Barret's waiting for his lift people, so lets get going." With that the airship took flight.

When the preliminary chatter had died down, and everyone had taken up one of the seats lining the passenger bay walls. Shelke began. "I was researching old data, as well as some of the new data brought back from the supercomputer in Deepground, during the last expedition. I wanted to learn more about the SND, so that I might be able to determine who headed the experimentation performed on me, and whether or not I could prevent it from being used for harm the way Hojo used it. In doing this I came across the digital mind wave, or DMW."

"What's that?" Vincent asked of her. Leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. Before the Deepground conflict he had never worked in any official capacity with the WRO, only doing Reeve a personal favor now and then. But having been a Turk in another life, he had an interest in intelligence gathering, that had carried through to the present.

Shelke looked to Kunsel, offering em the chance to cover the question in ees own words, being most acquainted with the subject.

Kunsel picked up where she had left off. "The DMW is a human experiment that was based on Shelke's SND ability. It's an implant that was designed for the purpose of controlling members of Soldier, both physically and emotionally. I myself have the DMW implant, so Shelke and Tifa contacted me to learn more about it."

"We knew that ShinRa intended to weaponize Shelke's ability in conjunction with Soldier. Know we know they succeeded on a small scale." Vincent commented. His eyes diverted and voice rumbling in what Shelke recognized as disquiet.

"We wanted to know if there was a chance that Aeris had received the implant." Tifa told them. While she passed out snack bars for everyone to have as their breakfast.

"There was a chance of this. Since I was taken captive and delivered to Hojo during the collapse of sector seven, after the DMW had been developed. And it was a few hours before my rescue, long enough to perform a surgery and be magically healed." Aeris expounded.

"So you three…" Reno motioned with a wave of his hand in the direction of Shelke, Kunsel, and Tifa. "...pooled your information, figure out that Kilmister had something to do with the DMW. And through the cooperation of ShinRa and the World Regenesis Organisation, you know we have information on the guy. So you pinch dangerous scientific information, and go on the run. But what I don't get, is how does it help matters if Aeris has the DMW? Your goal was bringing her to life right? The DMW seems unrelated, Like Kunsel said, mind control what's-it."

Shelke hesitated, but clarified. "The DMW doesn't just control the mind. A side effect is that it protects the mind of anyone with the implant after tier death. It also allows for a being in the lifestream to essentially synaptic dive out, and in to a self contained lifestream, in layman's terms an unoccupied body that also posses a DMW implant."

"That's how Hojo made his return from death during the DG conflict. He used the path provided to him by DMW technology." Vincent realized.

Shelke nodded that he was right. Weiss's body had never been found, so Shelke had only been guessing that his chip had been Hojo's means, when she had first started looking at the correlation between her SND and the DMW. "We hoped we might be able to restore or at least contact Aeris using the same path."

"In the end it was unrelated." Tifa continued. "We found more of Kilmister's work at Nibelheim, but Aeris's name wasn't on the list of patients who received the DMW implant. That's when we meet Cloud and Denzel at the forgotten capital."

"We were making a delivery there." Cloud said. "When I had one of those visions, guiding me to retrieve the white materia from the temple beneath the clearing. We found that the materia was glowing, so we thought it must be Aeris calling on the magic from within the lifestream. Not knowing what else to do we took it to Holy in the Northern crater."

"That's where our parties came together." Elena said.

"And it worked." Aeris touched her palm to her front, and as before, the glow of the white materia could be seen. "When my prayer in the form of the white materia reached Holy, I was summoned through to the surface along with the magic. Now Holy and I are merged, it's a similar to the relationship that Vincent had with Chaos."

Vincent made a rumbling sound of acknowledgment. Turning his attention to his daughter he asked. "And you did all this, without help from the WRO, to avoid complications between the WRO and ShinRa I suppose?"

"That's right." Shelke admitted.

"We'll, you're an adult so we can't complain on that front." Vincent leaned back into his seat again.

Shelke heard what had gone unsaid. Vincent and any other member of AVALANCHE would have set aside their concerns and taken the risk, if it meant helping her keep the SND from further misuse. And any of them would have taken the chance if it meant Aeris might be helped.

Reeve looked to Vincent, then back to the Shera's guests. "I'm just glad it worked out, that Aeris is back with us, and you're all ok. But that DMW technology, if it's truly that powerfully. Powerful enough to allowed Hojo to achieve what he did, it's dangerous. do you still have Kilmister's papers?"

"Right here." Kunsel's voice could almost be characterized as challenging when ee spoke. He place his left hand on the top of the safe, that sat by ees feet. "The stuff from the auction at Nebelheim, and the stuff we took from ShinRa's lodge at Healen. But before it's confiscated, I'm going through everything first."

Cissnei shifted subtly in her seat, but she said nothing. She appeared to understand that she was known to the WRO as a ShinRa Turk, meaning that for her to show interest might count against Kunsel, rather than be of support.

Kunsel's condition gave Reeve pause, and it was a moment before he spoke. "You where once a ShinRa Soldier right? So you have this implant. If that's what you're worried about, my daughter Shelke and Argento one of our employees at the WRO, developed the HJ virus to suppress the chips that were used by the restrictors in Deepground. I'm sure it could be modified to help you."

"The HJ2 virus." Shelke said. "Kunsel's DMW chip is now inoperative."

"Then, what…" Reeve was cut short. When Cloud unexpectedly spoke up.

"It's Zax right?" Cloud asked.

Kunsel Inclined ees head as an affirmative gesture. "First class Zax Fair was murdered while on the run, after escaping Hojo's laboratory in Nibelhime." Ee told Reeve and Vincent. "His private medical history is likely to be among these papers. He's my best friend, and I will preserve his privacy."

Reno whistled his approval in response to this uncompromising statement.

"Kunsel can be trusted. And if you need assurance, I'll supervise em while ee goes through the stuff we secured at Nibelheim." Shelke volunteered. She hadn't forgotten how Kunsel had given two fingers to make acquiring that safe possible. Nor could she forget what she had seen and experienced, when she had dived into ees memories. And on a private level, she wanted to see something good come from the DMW. If Zax's medical history had the potential to bring them closer to contacting or restoring his life, using the technology, then she was determined to facilitate that.

"Shelke's right." Cloud agreed.

"It's true." Tifa added.

"Kunsel can be trusted." Aeris promised.

"It's not standard practice, but Shelke if you're supervising, then I don't see any harm in it for now." Reeve agreed decisively. "Ok, the sickbay isn't in use, you can go through the contents of the safe there, if that's satisfactory?"

"That's fine." Kunsel returned. Ee glanced in Shelke's direction, offering her a thankful smile.

"So no Veld today?" Vincent asked after his old Turk partner.

Tseng shook his head. "No, we knew that your daughter, Tifa, and Kunsel were acting independently of the WRO. So we didn't involve our negotiator."

"Director, we'll be landing at Bone Village within the next twenty minutes." Cid's voice reached them over the COMM system, getting Reeve's attention.

"Very good Captain. I'll be on the bridge for the landing." Having made his reply, Reeve put away his hand held COMM, and stood to leave. Then turning to Aeris asked. "Would you like to accompany Vincent and myself to the bridge?"

"To see Cid? You bet." She agreed. "Tifa, Cloud, Denzel come let's go!"

Seeing that the impromptu meeting had come to an end. Shelke got up from her own seat, waving for Kunsel to follow her to the airships sickbay.

"There's no real work space for you." Shelke said apologetically. When the doors had closed behind them.

"No worries." Kunsel told her. Easing the safe down from ees shoulder, ee took the papers from inside, and used the safe itself as a small table.

While Kunsel began the task of reading through each page. Shelke sat herself in the rooms other chair, to busy herself on the Shera's network.

A comfortable quiet settled between them, during which the Shera landed to pickup Barret, before lifting off again. And shortly it seemed, evening had set in.

At length Kunsel leaned back into ees chair, holding several papers in ees hand.

There was an anxious crease to ees brows, and the way ees lips pinched together.

Cautiously Shelke asked. "What's wrong."

* * *

"I've gone through everything, and most of it's stuff you'd expect from Kilmister's type."

"But?" Shelke prompted.

Kunsel waved the papers ee held. "I found Zax's medical record. Some of it's very private, but one detail is important, it might have an effect on reaching him. you'll have to be the judge of that."

"I'll treat the information with discretion." Shelke promised.

Kunsel knew she would, having more experience with ShinRa doctoring then any. "It looks like Kilmister chose Zax as his ideal template for creating the perfect Soldier."


	90. Chapter 90

"A perfect Soldier. Just like Rufus described in his account of Kilmister's aims." Shelke recalled.

"Yeah. Kilmister had reason to believe that Zax was born with J cells from an ancestral source." Kilmister's questionable reasoning being that Gongagan's had migrated south from the area around the Northern Carter, immediately following the Cetra's sealing of JENOVA. And that Zax was left handed, like others born with J cells typically were. Kilmister also presumed that Zax being intersex hearkened back to JENOVA, JENOVA being a gynandromorphic entity. But Kunsel mentioned none of this, simply going on to say. "Through some blood work, he was able to confirm that Zax did have J cells before official exposure. And that those latent cells and his body had a more harmonious relationship, than is seen in cases where J cells have been mapped onto a fetus, administered to the parent, or injected in to a Soldier patient."

"Jenova's genetic structure makes it a two way conduit, being able to both take on traits, and impose its own traits on other life forms. Hence human copys are made possible where a human has been augmented by J cells, coursing their traits and will to become hyper dominant. An ideal means of survival and proliferation." Shelke thought aloud. Then she told em. "This is also the reason Jenova was misidentified as a Cetra. When Jenova was found in that two thousand year old rock layer, it had taken on the humanoid traits of the Cetra. The Chronicles of Yore kept by the Cetra, describe the phenomena as a Virus, saying that the planet created the Weapons in order to fend off the calamity from the skies."

"That might be why Minerva attacked Zax that time. The planet mistook him for its enemy." Kunsel said to emself. "Kilmister mentions in these papers that he couldn't experiment on Zax, without Hojo finding out about it. So to get around this he made a copy in the Deepground facility."

"That explains what was done to Nero." Shelke realized. "Before he was born, he was exposed to Jenova in Lifestream form, or stagnant lifestream as it was called. He survived the process, but until Zax's traits were copied onto him, he had little control over his power and he was locked away. Zax's cells must have been the thing that stabilized him."

So it had come down to the vanity and self involvement of two men. It was clear now, Hojo's ego had not been able to tolerate an up and coming rival in Kilmister, so had contrived for Zax to be done away with by Sephiroth during that mission to Nibelheim. Only things hadn't panned out, forcing him to selvage what he could by imprisoning Zax and Cloud in to his laboratory for study. Still Hojo had achieved his end, asserting himself over Kilmister, and Zax had been the collateral. The thought as well as the heat of anger following threatened to derail Kunsel and stall any good that could be done for Zax sake, so ee diverted ees mind to some information ee had found that pertained to Shelke.

"About Deepground." Kunsel handed her the papers ee had not yet mentioned. Warning. "They're Genesis's medical records, you have more right to these papers then I do, so I feel they should be in your care. But if you choose to read them, the information might come as a shock."

Shelke bowed her head over the paper to read what was printed there. "Genesis Rui? My mother, Doctor Rui was working with Kilmister, and Hollander too." She breathed. Shelke read on. "Genesis was her child." Looking up from the paper she whispered. "He was my brother, and I didn't' know it."

"It seems like he was adopted out to one of the project G financial backers, when project G was deemed a failure. His last name must have been changed then."

Shelke looked back to the sheets of paper she held. "I wish I had known this when he was brought to Deepground. He was even trans like me." She thumbed the letter F on Genesis's record of birth.

Genesis must have been taken to Deepground, after Zax fought with him in Banora. Shelke didn't just know of Genesis Kunsel realized, she had probably meet him, unaware that he was her brother.

Reaching out a hand Kunsel closed it around one of Shelke's, offering what comfort ee could.

Shelke rocked forward in her chair to rest her head against Kunsel's shoulder.

"Weiss and Nero made sure Genisis didn't receive the DMW chip, when he was brought to Deepground, so that the restrictors couldn't control him. And they tried to persuade him to join their rebellion against the restrictors. But he refused, and after that he disappeared. I don't know what could have happened to him, he's probably…"

She had lost her birth parents, as well as her sister Shalua. The thought that her brother might also be lost to her had to be a bitter thing.

Shelke couldn't finish her words, so Kunsel spoke saying. "We don't know that, geostigma didn't get everyone with J cells."

Shelke nodded. "Never give up hope right?" Collecting herself, she told em. "On the matter of Zax's hybrid DNA, I don't think it will have caused him any problem after his death. In fact, based what we know of Jenova, it will have probably helped him resist erosion better for longer. After all, Zax had a type of symbiosis with Jenova, that say Hojo did not. "

"That's reassuring." Kunsel then pointed out another passage in Kilmister's work record. "Kilmister mentions here, that in addition to the super Soldier body, he also worked with Patricia and the DMW, to place Zax's mind under his control." Kilmister had noted that those with J cells tended to exhibit more aggressive tendencies, which he considered a desirable quality in a Soldier. The only draw back being that, like Genesis and later Sephiroth, Soldiers were prone to going rogue. He had developed the DMW in response to this. Except he hadn't counted on Kunsel creating technology to counter the DMW, allowing Zax to go on the run regardless.

Looking up from the print. Kunsel asked. "This Patricia that he mentions. Could it be the name of a colleague, or is he referring to the super computer that you mentioned was located in Deepground?"

"He'll be speaking of the super computer. And this gives us a lead, Patricia may be our conduit to contacting Zax. By performing a synaptic net dive on Patrecia, I may be able to identify Zax's DMW bridge signature, if I can do that then I'll be able to use it to find him in the lifestream."

Kunsel started at this, ees adrenaline spiking and heart thudding. Ee drew breath to speak, but the sounding of two separate PHS chimes diferted ees attention.

Ees own handset in ees pocket had made a sound, letting em know ee had received mail. But the old PHS that had belonged to Zax, that ee wore on a lanyard around ees neck, had also made a noise indicating that mail had been successfully sent.

"What's the matter?" Shelke asked. Having observed a change come over Kunsel.

Tugging Zax handset from inside ees top, Kunsel saw the red light on the front of the old mako powered device fading. Then taking ees own PHS from ees pocket, ee dragged a thumb across the screen to view the most recent mail ee had received.

[From: Zax][To: Kunsel][Subject: Of course][Mail: I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here. PS thought I'd give the cryptic thing a go, but in plain-speak: See you in Midgar K!]

For a moment Kunsel held ees handset, transfixed by the words displayed on its screen, not wanting to look away until the power saving function kicked in and the screen went black.

"Zax just sent me mail from his PHS." Kunsel managed at last, ees voice a whisper. Ee held both handsets out for Shelke to see.

"That old PHS model distributed to Soldier doesn't have a queuing function, but it is mako powered." Shelke said of Zax's handset. "I can only guess that because of the relation between mako and the lifestream, he's been able to use this old technology to contact you. Possibly he has some measure of control over stagnant Jenova infused mako, due to his mixed nature. We know Sephiroth was able to inflict geostigma in a similar way. But a feat like this can't have been easy." Shelke handed Kunsel's PHS back to em saying. "I'll take the rest of the safe's content to my father, but we'll leave out the medical records. And I'll tell him that we need to go to Midgar."

"Alright. Thank you." Kunsel told her in gratitude.

When they stood to collect the papers, Shelke's legs gave a little. Kunsel caught her shoulders steadying her.

"Do you need to rest?" Ee asked. Knowing that her health was poor, and wanting to give her the option to take care of her well being.

"No, I feel alright physically. I'm just shaken by everything we've learned I think. About my brother and mother. Zax, Jenova. It's overwhelming."

Kunsel agreed. Ees own legs felt unsteady, and ees heart still beat so fervently that ee could hear ees blood rushing in ees ears.

"Ok. But don't push yourself to hard right away if you're not up to it."

When they left the sickbay. They made for the bridge, where they found Reeve and Vincent up behind the wheel, speaking with the Captain Cid. Aeris, Tifa, Barret and Cloud where there as well.

"...and of coarse we managed to find time to catch up with Yuffie while we where there, she's doing well." Reeve described the visit to Wutai. Then Vincent pointed out the arrival of Shelke and Kunsel.

"We've finished with the contents of the safe." Shelke told him, motioning to the safe that Kunsel carried on ees shoulder.

"Ah, very good. If you'll leave it there, Vincent and I will go over the papers also." Reeve instructed.

"Also." Shelke said. "I need to visit Deepground, to further investigate the DMW, and the matter of Zax Fair."

Reeve glanced towards Vincent for an instant. Returning his attention to Shelke he answered her, saying. "We need to stop off at the WRO headquarters. The crew have been on the job a long time. Cloud needs to take Denzel home, Barret promised Marlene he would see her tomorrow. And the Turk's have arranged to meet Rufus, Veld, and Veld's daughter Felicia. Plus you could all do with some R and R. But after that I'll agree to arrange an airlift out to Midgar."

Shelke looked to Kunsel.

"Alright." Kunsel would have liked to go directly to Midgar, but ee had to consider the needs of the others. And if Shelke was going to perform another SND on behalf of Zax and emself, ee wanted to be sure she had had opportunity to rest, knowing that the process could be risky. Plus ee now knew I might have the chance to see Felicia if ee went to the WRO's headquarters.

"So you're this Kunsel character huh?" Cid steering with one hand, peered down at Kunsel from his elevated position. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Oh that's right!" Tifa exclamed. Kunsel had mentioned to her before that ee had been deployed to Rocket Town in order to guard the No. 26.

"Rocket town. Security detail." Kunsel told Cid. "I was third class at the time."

"That's the one! I knew I'd seen those dimples somewhere." He laughed. "Didn't recognize you without that bucket on your head."

"Tell Shera I said hello."

"Will do."

Beyond the Shera's impressive windows, the stars where beginning to show in the sky, that had deepened to a rich mauveine. It was late so Kunsel, Shelke, and their fellow guests all returned to the passenger bay.

The seats there reclined into their alcove, all of which had its own lighting and alarm radio. as well as a roller shutter that could be drawn down for privacy.

But before turning in for the night, Kunsel approached Cissnei.

"We found Zax's medical history. And Shelke thinks there's a chance she can reach him."

Cissnei drew in a breath. "When can she do this, do you know?"

"Reeve has agreed to arrange for transportation to Midgar, where Shelke wants to carry out the SND. You should come too."

"I'll be there." Cissnei determined.

Once ee was comfortable for the night, and had turned out the light. Kunsel brought up Zax's mail again.

Ee recalled the last time ee had seen Zax alive. "Let's finish our respective assignments quickly, and meet up again in Midgar." That's what Zax had said.

"Until we meet again." Kunsel repeated ees own words from that exchange.

* * *

When morning came, The Shera had just touching down outside of the WRO headquarters.

Cissnei and the others were lead around the main facility, to the residential block. Where staff would live on and off in shifts, the shifts ranging from a few days to a few months.

Shelke mentioned as they entered the building. That there were few permanent residence aside from her two father's, an employee named Argento, and herself.

Reeve then gave them each keys according to their rooming preferences. Saying. "The accommodation is a bit spartan, but everything's clean and in good order."

"Squats to decide who gets the shower first?" Kunsel joked. When they stepped into the apartment that ee and Cissnei would be sharing briefly.

It was a one bedroom arrangement. With a washroom laundry, and open plan kitchen living room. The sofa could be folded down for use as a guest bed. And there were nonperishable food items in the cabinets.

"They have pancake mix, I'll make us some breakfast." Ee then offered.

"Please." Cissnei agreed gladly. "I'll leave you some hot water."

In the washroom she found towels stored in the space beneath the vanity, she got one out for herself, and put another on the rail for Kunsel.

After she was washed and dried. She changed into a jumper, linen pants, next she twisted her hair up into a rough bun as she had taken to doing while living in hot and humored Gongaga.

When she left the washroom. Kunsel was just setting out three stacks of pancakes on the breakfast bar, along with a host of topping, syrup, peaches, custard and sliced banana. And to her surprise, Balto was with Kunsel, preparing hot carob drinks for three.

"Have it while it's hot, don't wait on my account." Kunsel encouraged, on ees way to the shower.

"I appreciate it." Cissnei thanked em through the shower door, once Kunsel had left the livingroom. Then turning on Balto. She asked. "What are you doing here?" Even as a smile took over her lips. Stepping forward she met him in a hug.


	91. Chapter 91

"Rufus heard from the Turks that you were aiding Kunsel and the others. He figured out that I had defected with you, so he had Reno contact me." Balto explained his presence to Cissnei. "I arrived just a few moments ago with Rufus, Felicia, and Veld. Felicia was in Cosmo Canyon, so she gave me a lift from Gongaga to Healen lodge. I wanted to see you."

"It's good to see you too." For Cissnei It was a relief to see her best friend. She understood that the other Turks had overlooked her betrayal, even so it would take her some time before she could emotionally accept the reprieve. With Balto here, she no longer felt so isolated as she had. "The breakfast Kunsel made us is getting cold, let's eat."

"Breakfast has my vote." Balto agreed stepping towards the kitchen bar. Then he asked after taking his first bite. "Is it true that Avalanche was able to bring one of their friends back from the lifestream?"

"Yes, it's true. It seems unreal I know. But it's not the first time someone's come back, as we knew Sephiroth, and apparently Hojo also made short returns from the lifestream."

"I heard about that last one from Rufus."

"But There's more to it." She met Balto's eyes. She hadn't called him before over the matter, wanting to spear him the blow, should the DMW be a dead end.

"With you and Kunsel getting involved. I'm going to guess tentatively, that there's a chance Zax can also be brought back?" Balto admitted his hope for his younger cousin.

"We don't know about bringing him back, but Shelke thinks he can be contacted."

"Even that would be a goddess sent."

* * *

Kunsel had just switched off the hot water, and was toweling ees hair dry when ees PHS began chiming, alerting em to an incoming call.

"Fang, how can I help you?" Ee answered after checking the caller ID.

"We have a situation over here." Fang reported. "We've been able to identify what we thought was a gargoyle, as Genesis or a Genesis copy. I'm sending you the pictures now."

Kunsel pulled ees handset away from the side of ees head momentarily, in order to view the five blurry pictures. They had been taken at a distance, and the one winged man had been moving swiftly through the air when the photos where taken, but there was no mistaking the depicted figure for anything other than Genesis or one of his copies.

Alarmed by the development, Kunsel returned to the call saying hurriedly. "I'm at the WRO headquarters right now. The soonest I can reach Midgar is by tomorrow. And I want to run this past by a friend. Are you lot at base ok until then?"

"That's fine. But we should look in to this asap, and I want you on the job. Get in touch when you're due to arrive."

When ee had ended the call with Fang, while ee finished getting dressed, Kunsel called Shelke.

"Kunsel?" She answered.

"Fang and the workers at station eight, have sighted and sent me photos of either Genesis or one of his copies." Kunsel informed her without preamble.

"I'll let my father know, and then come to the apartment you're staying in." Equally without overture, she ended the call.

Stepping from the shower room, Kunsel saw that Cissnei and Balto where talking still. Ee drew breath to mention that Shelke would be visiting, when a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get that." Ee assured them while crossing the apartment.

"We should talk." Shelke declared, as soon as the door was opened to her.

Kunsel stepped aside. Inviting. "Come in."

Shelke spotted Balto right away. In turn, Balto came forward to introduce himself, and shake her hand.

"Shelke, it's good to meet you. I'm Balto, Zax Fair's Cousin. You'll probably know me as Katana of the Turks, but the truth is Cissnei and I defected from the Turks together."

Cissnei then asked. "What's happening." Having detected that there was a particular reason for Shelke's being there.

Kunsel brought up the pictures of the one winged figure on ees PHS, passing it to Shelke, deferring to her to handle the topic however she saw fit.

For a long moment Shelke studied the images. "Genesis has been sighted in Midgar, according to Kunsel's contacts there and these photoes." Shelke explained. Turning the screen to the others for them to see the pictures.

"You know it's Genesis and not a copy?" Balto queried.

"Ye. I met him when he was brought to Deepground, at that time the unstable J cells that had causing his degradation, had been replaced by healthy lifestream. He claimed that this was due to the gift of the goddess. The loss of his J cells resulted in his being unable to impose his traits on others, or maintain any preexisting copies. The only traits left to him by Jenova, where his wing and his strength." Shelke described. "His own DNA and biology having adapted to retain those featurs."

"So what are we going to do now that we know Genesis is in Midgar?" Cissnei asked.

"While going through the content of the safe yesterday, Kunsel found this." Shelke held up a folded sheet of paper. "It's a record of Genesis's birth. On reading it, I learned that he is my biological brother."

This elected a show of surprise from both Cissnei and Balto.

Shelke then requested. "I want to try to find and talk with him when we get to Midgar, if it's possible. You can be assured that I have informed my fathers of this, and anyone else coming with us should know too. But outside the need to know circle, please keep the matter quiet for now."

Balto nodded, a firm expression on his face. "Alright."

"Alright." Cissnei echoed.

A knock sounded at the door, and being closest Kunsel answered it, opening the door to Felicia. In the hall behind her, Elena Tseng Barret Cloud Aeris and Tifa, where milling about talking among each other.

"I heard you would be arriving." Kunsel put ees arms around her shoulders, when she squeezed em in a hug that showed some of her strength had begun to return to her. "Balto said you were with Veld and Rufus." Ee had kept in touch with her since Meteor fall, sending and receiving mail regularly. But it had been a while since ee had seen her in person, and her presence was a welcomed reassurance.

"Papa and the President are just entering in to a conference with the Commissioner and Vincent. The Commissioner requested that we ask you lot to attend." Felecia informed.

"Right. Lead the way." Ee fell into step beside Felicia on leaving the apartment. The others followed along.

When Felicia spoke next, she did so in Kalmish. "I heard, about what you Cissnei and the others have been through recently." She glanced over her shoulder at Aeris, who was walking with Tifa, her arm around the others middle. "Bringing someone back from the lifestream, it sounds like a miracle."

Her voice was steady, but there was a pained quality to her expression.

Kunsel took her fist in ees hand, feeling her fingers relax and unfold to hold ees in return.

"You're thinking about Sears." Ee guess, replying also in Kalmish.

She nodded. "I realize that there's probably nothing that can be done in his case. So I'm just hoping that Zax can be helped." Here she frowned. "My papa is against it however, it's his opinion that first class Soldiers are inevitably bound to turn dangerous, like Sephiroth did. He's arguing that it's a good thing they're all gone." She exhaled through her nose as if to expel her frustration. "Hypocrite, when I was a danger to the planet, he ultimately chose to save me."

Even if it had taken some convincing from his subordinates, before Veld had committed to helping Felecia survive Zirconiade. Kunsel had heard the story from Cissnei and Balto,

Ee frowned at the thought of how much more adamant Veld might be in his position, if he knew that while still essentially human, Zax had ancestral DNA from JENOVA. And then there was rouge first class Genesis to consider, having recently reappeared.

"Anyway, I wanted to assure you that I'll corner with you on this." Felicia promised.

Ee gave Felicia's hand a squeeze, that ee hoped conveyed the depths of ees thanks.

The WRO's main building was a five story structure housing labs, a sickbay, an armory, cafeteria, offices, a secure command center, as well as many more facilities. The central through which the group passed, featured an atrium.

They took a lift to their destination. At last stepping into the conference room they found Commissioner Reeve, President Rufus, and Veld seated around the table. Vincent stood to the side of Reeve, hands resting on the table. Reno and Rude stood to either side of Rufus's chair.

"...we can not allow our personal wants, or sense of guilt and debt, to lead us into doing something that could very possibly endanger this planet in the future." Veld was saying firmly. "If what you say is true, Hojo almost destroyed this planet because the DMW gave him that opportunity. And you're suggesting we use the same technology, in order to try contacting this first class Zax? First class Soldiers have a track record for going rouge, Sephiroth Genesis as well as Angeal for example. Zax is already dead, we should be counting ourselves lucky."

Kunsel caught emself before ee could advance on Veld, But it wasn't without some effort.

Veld must have noticed because his eyes snapped to em as if he had expected an attack, his weary gaze only drawn away when Reeve spoke.

"If we don't act to help those who can be helped, who will become the next acceptable casualty, and the next, and the next? Where do you draw the line, how many will we leave to their fate telling ourselves that it's for the greater good?" Reeve argued. "What real value dose a false sense of security, have over taking risks to help one another?"

"The Commissioner is right papa." Felicia agreed. Moving around the table to take her seat. "I wouldn't be here today, if something had not been done to save me."

"Neither would I. I only survived Deepground because of the actions of my sister, my father's, and Avalanche." Shelke added. She took up a seat on Reeve's other side. Reeve rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't know the guy. But I know injustice when I see it, and if this Zax can be helped, it would be an injustice not to do what can be done for him. " Barret put forth, cutting a derisive line in the air with his prosthetic hand.

"My son had geostigma, many people thinking the ailment was contagious refused to aid him. He's with us now because of a man named Gaskin, as well as others who were not afraid to care for him." Cloud gave his own example, in a rare moment of openness. "Zax saved my life, it's only right that we try to do the same for him."

"And I'm here because Tifa and Cloud gave me a second chance." Aeris agreed with his point.

"You've been lucky so far, that these risks haven't backfired." Veld insisted. "Who knows what Holy magic could have done, last time it almost drove a meteor in to Midgar. Geostigma could well have been contagious. And again, we can't allow wants guilt or any kind of misplaced sense of obligation, to cajole us into significantly endangering everything we've all worked for. Our current stability is fragile."

"Tseng." Cissnei said lowly. "You once ordered me to act explicitly against the previous president. You asked me to save Zax's life. Veld respects you, say something."

"Tseng." Aeris addressed him by way of entreaty.

Tseng seemed to come to some resolution, then he and Elena approached Rufus, to stand with their fellow Turks. "President, you know my stance. I think the mission to Midgar should go ahead."

Veld Turned on Rufus. "President, respectfully you can cancel doesn't need to become another crisis."

Kunsel realized he was calling for Rufus to threaten cutting off his financial support of the WRO.

While the ex ShinRa headquarters in Midgar had fallen under the authority of Reeve, and the WRO. The WRO relied in no small part on Rufus and his patronage, even in to the present. Reeve would have no choice but to withdraw the permission he had given to visit Deepground, if Rufus favored Veld in this argument.

"Like anyone else, as long as he has access to the care he might need. Zax will never be a significant danger." Kunsel said, the tension ee felt clear in ees voice. "As long as he's treated like a person, instead of a goddess forsaken liability." Ee held Veld's eyes.

"Kunsel is right." Balto vouched for his cousin. "I grew up with Zax, I know him."

"Despite what Veld says, it is our responsibility to right the wrongs we do." Cissnei added.

"Hear, hear!" Barret chimed in.

Rufus made a satisfied sound. "That settles it then. Veld, the truth is we owe much of the stability you talked of to the WRO, if you're truly interested in protecting that, then you'll take a leaf out of the WRO playbook." He spoke easily. "I'm not interested in becoming some kind of sabotaging shadow government. The WRO is a volunteer based, public service organization. And as far as I can tell, what they are proposing to do is nothing but a service to a member of our society. It would be a disservice on my part, if I didn't support that MO." Rufus wheeled his chair back from the table. "My only conditions Commissioner, are that Reno and Rude accompany your away team to Midgar. And that Doctor Kilmister's work is turned over to me, when this business is concluded."

Shelke frowned at this last part. But said staunchly. "I can live with that."

Kunsel hated the idea that the DMW technology, developed though Shelke's suffering, might be turned over to ShinRa and potentially misused. But ee admired her metal in offering up so much, for the chance at making it to Midgar, to Zax and Genesis.

Vincent looked to his husband.

Reeve considered the matter seriously. "Yes, I think this is an acceptable arrangement." He agreed haltingly. He put an arm around Shelke, offering her a reassuring hug. "This meeting is concluded." Next he stood. Addressing Rufus said. "I'll see you back to your accommodations if I may."

"I would appreciate your company Commissioner."

Vincent turned his attention to his daughter, once his husband with Rufus Veld and the Turks had departed. "I received your message regarding G, Reeve knows about it too. He understands that this chance to go to Midgar means a lot to you. He didn't want to give Veld room for further argument, so he agreed to ShinRa's conditions. But we will sort something out regarding Kilmister's work."

"Thank you." Shelke breathed.


	92. Chapter 92

On the way back to the residential block, Kunsel fell into step with Shelke. "Are you ok?" Ee asked.

"Yes, genuinely. I'm not happy about ShinRa having that information, but that can be resolved later. I just want to get to Midgar." She looked up at em. "I suppose you know the feeling."

"Yeeeuuup."

"Kunsel, Shelke." Cloud got their attention, while he jogged a couples of steps to catch up with them. Tifa and Aeris following.

"Hey." Kunsel acknowledged him. "What's up?"

"I won't be able to go with you and the others to Midgar. Parenting you know? I've got to get Denzel back to regular classes, his friends and Merlene, and his home environment to get settled in." Cloud explained. "So, if Zax can be contacted or helped in any way, I'm trusting you can do it."

"We've got it covered." Shelke assured Cloud and Kunsel both.

"Good to know. Then if you manage to make contact, tell him for me that I'll say hi as soon as." Cloud requested.

Tifa and Aeris joined them in the conversation then.

"We're planning to head back to the Seventh Heaven tomorrow morning too. Barret's agreed to give us a lift." Tifa told them. "But we took on a lot together didn't we. Kunsel, I hope you and Cissnei will stop in from time to time."

"I'll transport the salvage to Edge once in a while, Noa deserves an ocasional break." Kunsel answered for emself.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Edge, and the Gainsborough gardens. The new Seventh Heaven as well." Aeris said. "And my mother Elmyra." The thought brought a smile to her face. "Ifalna told me I'd find my promised land someday, she was right." Then addressing Kunsel she jokingly requested. "Tell Zax he still needs to fix my wagon wheel."

Kunsel couldn't help but smile a little emself. The last time Aeris had asked em to pass this particular message along, ees anxiety after Zax's safety had been mounting. Though ee was still afraid for Zax, ee wouldn't be satisfied until ee knew ees best friend was going to be ok. This time it was ees hope that was mounting.

On returning to the apartment that was serving as temporary accommodation for Cissnei, emself, and now Felicia and Balto also. Kunsel offered to make the evening meal.

However Felicia excused em from this task. Saying. "You'll be off to Midgar tomorrow, it's best if you take it easy for now. I'll put something together, since I'll be staying behind."

Ee saw that she had a good point. So ee thanked her and turned ees attention to making up the sofa bed, with the extra blankets sheets and pillows that Balto had found under the bed in the other room.

Once ee had done this, ee migrated to the apartment's window seat. The view overlooked the mountain range. In the far distance beneath a clear sky was Midgar, silhouetted by the last of the sun's light and the stars.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Cissnei asked. Coming to seat herself across from Kunsel. her voice was lacking it's usual nonchalant quality.

The moment of truth was less than a day away. Kunsel had been waiting for this since ee had promised ee would at age 19. That had been e? 0002, the year ee had turned 20. It was e? 0012 now, and ee had turned 30 just prior to Tifa reestablishing contact. In truth ee had expected to wait all ees life, so despite the wait it felt sudden, yet it could not come fast enough.

Yes ee was afraid, scared that this might turn out be a dead end. But now that ee knew it was possible to return from the lifestream, without needing to manafest through JENOVA remains, ee had determined that ee would find a way to give Zax the life that had been taken from him. Whatever it took.

"A nervous wreck." Kunsel answered. Knowing Cissnei would understand the sentiment behind the simple response. "How about you?"

She inclined her head. "Same here." Unfolding her arms, she removed the cursed ring Kunsel had made for Zax, from her thumb. Next she passed it to em. "I won't be needing this anymore" She told em. "Better return it to him."

"You sure?" Kunsel asked. While she pressed the ring into ees palm.

Dipping her hand into her pocket, Cissnei drew out a cord on which a carved stone amulet hung. The style of the art was Gongagan, and the carved stone depicted a winged guardian from Gongagan lore.

Cissnei tied the two ends of the cord behind her neck. And explained. "This time I won't fail."

Kunsel offered her a smile, before Falicia called them away from the view to eat.

Over dinner Balto recanted stories of Zax's childhood. Telling them about how it was such a common occurrence for Zax to find himself inflicted with frog status, that his mother had picked up the title Maiden of Gongaga, for her expertise in preparing Maiden's kisses.

He also told them a story about a time Zax had gotten in trouble with local icon the brown griffon, while collecting feathers.

"...it depends on the time of year, but normally the griffons aren't too aggressive. Except Zax had forgotten about the Greens in his pack, his Ma had sent him to deliver them. And it was the greens that attracted the griffon in this case." Balto laughed at the memory. "Aunti Pollensalta had to chase it off with a fue. Legend that woman. After that, word of the stingy kid who wouldn't share his greens must have got around among the griffons, because he kept getting swooped on for ages following."

Kunsel tried to hold back the snort, but only half succeeded. Ee didn't feel to bad though, beside em Felecia was laughing without restraint. And Cissnei was grinning openly.

"I bet he could tell us a few embarrassing stories about you tomorrow." Cissnei warned Balto.

Non of them put voice there being no guarantees of contacting Zax the following day.

After they had eaten and washed the dishes, they all turned in for the night. Cissnei and Balto retiring to the bed in the other room, while Kunsel and Felicia made theirs on the sofa.

"Sing me a song like you used to." She requested in the dark.

"I'm out of practice." Ee admitted. Ee rarely sung in front of others anymore, only doing so when ee could retreat to privacy after a stressful day. "I'll try."

Turning onto ees front, arms folded beneath ees chin in a posture littl condusiv to singing. Ee turned es eye towards the sky beyond the window. The words that came to em belonged to a song off ees own creation, something ee had composed almost sixteen years ago.

Kunsel bowed ees head to let the hot water wash over em. Ee had woken early, startled from an uneasy sleep by the echo of a long past explosion. Ee always dreamed of the Kalm bombing when ee was anxious.

In the dream Zax had been there in Kalm. Kunsel had been looking for him among the fire, toppled homes, and crumbling buildings. Ee had to find Zax so they could escape together. But when ee had found Zax, a figure in white that ee knew was Hojo, and Veld both had a hold of him. Ee had tried to call to Zax, to go to his aid. But the bomb had fallen.

Kunsel breathed out a shaky breath, and lifted ees head. Switching off the water, ee stepped out of the shower. Toweled dry, ee changed into the work clothes that made up most of ees wardrobe. This done, ee left the shower room for the others to use.

Exiting the residential block. Kunsel made ees way out to the platform, that overlooked the causeway, which extended from the WRO headquarters over the mountains lake.

Taking out ees PHS, as well as the photo depicting Zax, that Tifa had given to em. Ee reread the mail Zax had sent from within the lifestream.

Hearing someone approaching. Ee blinking hard, and pocketed ees handset. Then turned to Shelke. "You're up early, couldn't sleep either?"

Shelke shook her head. "I kept running through every opportunity I might have had to speak with Genesis, if I had just known."

On the causeway, the hanger crew on shift were busily packing the ShinRa helicopter with all the things they would need for the flight to Midgar. Hard hats, dust masks, climbing equipment and first aid supplies.

"Rufus ShinRa has arranged for Reno and Rude to pilot this mission." Shelke explained. While they observed the work.

Soon Reno and Rude appeared to inspect the preparations. Reno greeting Kunsel and Shelke with a groggy. "Morning."

Rude offered a nod.

Kunsel waved in return.

Arriving on the heels of the Turks, Barret Tifa Aeris Cloud and Denzel, emerged from the residential block.

"We're wishing you all the luck in the world today." Tifa told them. Stepping in to hug Kunsel and Shelke both.

"Have a safe drive to Edge." Kunsel told them. Bumping fists with Cloud, and Claping ees hand with Barret's. To Aeris ee said. "Say hi to Ifalna for me." Ee knew Aeris's adoptive mother, as she had been living in Kalm during the Deepground attack. When ee had arrived to aid in the rescue effort, ee had helped her gather her belongings, and find transportation out of the town with the WRO.

"She'll be glad to hear of you." Aeris returned.

"Alright folks. I promised Marlene I wouldn't be late. Let's hit the road." Barret decided for them, leading the way down the steps to the causeway, where his truck awaited them.

According to Shelke, the away party would be leaving at 7:30 am. It was just about this time when, Rufus Tseng and Elena, followed by Cissnei Balto Felicia Reeve and Vincent. Arrived on the roof of the hanger to join them.

"Be safe." Felicia urged of Kunsel, gripping ees hands.

"Everything's ready!" Reno called up from the causeway. Waving his EMR, to get the attention of those above.

Rufus waved back, acknowledging Reno.

"We'll look out for each other." Kunsel told Felicia.

Vincent and Reeve where seeing Shelke off. And Tseng was offering Cissnei and Balto some parting words too.

After these exchanges. Those included in the party, Cissnei Balto Shelke and Kunsel headed down the steps together, to board the helicopter that Reno and Rude had waiting for them.

Soon they were in the air, making good time over the mountainous terrain far below.

Not wanting to implicate the WRO, Kunsel broached the subject in Shelke's place. "I've received word from station eight, that Genesis has been sighted in Midgar. We should all be on our guard. But if we see him, I think we ought try to speaking with him, before anything else."

"Genesis!?" Reno said surprised. "He's still kicking?" Then turning to Rude he told his partner. "Comm the boss, let him know the situation. But make sure he knows we can handle it. Tseng and Elena should be with him right now, don't wanna leave him on his lonesome, with Veld to chew on his ear about the way yesterday's conference went. 'sides we won't need backup."

"Right." Agreed Rude. Confidence in his voice.

Shelke then spoke up. "I'm relatively certain that we will be able to reach Zax via Patricia today. That will of course allow communication akin to a phone call. But I might be able to do a little more than that for him, I'm bringing it up now because I don't know if it will work, and I didn't want it to become something we depended on."

This was news to Kunsel. "What do you mean?" Ee asked. Ee understood that Hojo had adopted another's body. But this not being an option in their case, as the process required an empty body with a DMW chip. Ee had to wonder what potential alternative Shelke had come upon.

"During the Deepground revolt against the restrictors, I discovered ShinRa's VR Soldier data records. I was able to use my SND to project the data of a Soldier called Usher Bright, via Patricia and the DMW chip, into another person's mind. In Zax's case, there's a chance I could create some means for Zax to project himself, using his own VR data. This would allow him to semi physically return where there are VR projectors. For example Deepground, ShinRa headquarters, and the bridge of The Shera."

"It's a lot better than nothing in the meantime." Cissnei said. Consideringly.

Kunsel agreed that it was better than nothing. But it couldn't be a permanent solution, Zax deserved ees freedom back, it would only be a half life for him without that.

Having covered the grasslands outside of the city area, and passed Edge. They came over Midgar.


	93. Chapter 93

From above, the city's skeletal remains glared in the strong sunlight. And there at the center stood the once ShinRa headquarters.

Since meteor fall, Kunsel had looked on the ShinRa building situated in sector 0, like it was a massive grave marker. But now ee knew that below it resided their means of possibly restoring Zax to life somehow.

"That used to be home." Reno said, more to himself than anyone else in the helicopter.

"Home is in Healen." Rude reminded.

Reno smiled at the other. "I haven't forgotten."

The COMM crackled to life, and Fang's voice reached them. "This is station eight. Kunsel that you?"

"I'm here." Kunsel called. "With some friends, the WRO, and some of ShinRa's Turks."

"The company you keep." She jabbed at Reno and Rude.

"We resent that." Reno quipped back.

"Well, you'll be happy to know you're cleared to land."

"Cheers Fang." Kunsel responded.

Reno maneuvered about until he could set the helicopter down on what remained of the presidential balcony, adjoining floor 70 of the ShinRa building.

Before leaving the helicopter. They each donned a hard hat, and slung a dust mask about their necks. Kunsel Cissnei Balto Reno and Rude, hefted the other equipment.

"I'll lead the way once we reach Deepground. We'll need to reach reactor zero, and turn it on to power the SND equipment as well as Patricia" Shelke told them. "But I don't know the layout of the main building."

"We know the place inside and out." Reno assured. As he leapt down from his seat.

They took the door into the president's floor, off the balcony. The roof had been ripped open during meteor fall, above them a clear sky could be seen. The damage let the air in too, and papers blew about, while a crumpled metal frame seat clanged against the tiled floor. The whole building seemed to groan and protest.

Much of the floor had caved in. But by keeping to the wall, they were able to skirt around to the stairs.

"Careful, everyone test your footing." Kunsel warned.

They descended in this fashion, floor by floor, Reno and Rude guiding the way. Then they came to a place where the Turks pointed out that the fire escape could be accessed.

Kunsel set up a line. Once everyone had stepped into a harness each, they zipped down it into the dark. The only illumination in the fire escape coming from their helmet lights. Having skipped fifty floors, they reached the ground floor lobby quickly.

"Feathers." Cissnei pointed out several large black feathers, littering the floor.

"Do you think they could be Genesis's?" Balto asked. Crouching to examine them.

Reno took one when Balto handed it to him, on measuring it he discovered that it was longer than his forearm.

"There's no mistaking it." Kunsel found emself saying.

"Then, he was here in the building." Shelke deduced. She turned her attention to getting their party to the city below. "This has become the established route to Deepground." Shelke showed them that the floor of one of the elevator shafts had been removed. And that it now lead down into the plate.

Kunsel set up a second line, and while the others were lowering themselves down. Ee asked of Shelke. "How are you holding up?"

"A little winded." She admitted. "But I'll be ok, we have some gentle walking to do before we reach the next lift shaft." Next she hypothesized. "I think, Genesis might be coming and going from Deepground, maybe he never truly left after he was brought here."

"Lets keep an eye out for any further sign of him as we go." Kunsel encouraged. "Tell me if you need a rest though."

As shelke had predicted. The way was a warren of storage warehouses, damp corridors, and vehicle access tunnels. They pressed on, taking several flights of stairs down a couple of levels, they entered in to a research and laboratory floor. It had been perfectly preserved, looking just as it had when the ShinRa building was in use. Kunsel realized that this was where Killmister and his assistants must have worked from, far above those they held captive in Deepground as their subjects of experimentation.

Leaving the floor quickly, the party arrived at a vehicle lift.

Though the lift was in working order, it could not be used as it was powered by reactor 0, and the WRO had shut off the reactor after gaining control of Deepground. So once more, Kunsel set up the line so they could all travel down the side of the structure.

"This is the level we want to get out at." Shelke told them. Once they had lowered themselves, to set foot on the lift that was stuck part way up.

Like the lift, the automatic doors were receiving no power. Kunsel had to pry the way open. And when ee had it open, ee was amazed at the sight that greeted them.

They were inside Midgar's central complex, around the outside of which, the city's trains had run in the past. And the lift shaft they had just come down, was one of many, standing like great columns in the dark expanse.

"This one will take us the rest of the way." Shelke had them follow her across a footbridge, joining one lift to the other.

The other lift was also for vehicles and heavy machinery. Kunsel supposed that it had once reached a hangar, or a warehouse at plate level. But part of it further up had been damaged, necessitating the roundabout way they had taken.

When they entered the vehicle lift, while Kunsel was readying the climbing line. They heard a sound from below. Faint and echoing it started as a rumble then became a low persistent hissing, as the hissing continued, there was a rhythmic mechanical clattering. At last came the sound of something heavy rolling aside, then quiet.

"What?" Reno asked of Rude. Not having heard the sound himself.

"What was that?" Cissnei in turn asked of Shelke.

Shelke's words were colored with apprehension when she spoke. "The door to Deepground is just below us. That was the sound of it unlocking and opening. But it has to be opened manually now so..."

"That means there's someone down there." Reno sermized.

They all looked to each other.

"I'll go first this time." Kunsel decided. Ee lowered emself over the walk ways edge, to begin ees descent, before any of ees companions could protest. The others followed swiftly, though cautiously after.

The way down was far off, Kunsel estimated that around ten minutes must have elapsed before ees boots touched the floor.

Sure enough the door was open, looking into and over the expansive subterranean city that was Deepground, Mako reactor 0 at its midst.

Without the reactor operational, Deepground was a lot darker than the last time Kunsel had seen it, after being abducted and taken below. The only light came from pooling mako, as well as a fine mako mist like clouds, the space being large enough to have it's own weather system.

Kunsel waited for the others to reach em. Then one after the other, they stepped through the door onto a tangle of walk ways, that in the dark they had to navigate carefully.

"Patricia is this way." Shelke lead them down to the ground level, and from there through empty city roads. Their lights catching abandoned but towering building as they went.

When they had passed under a bridge and walked for some time. They came out in what looked like a small train station, a monorail lead away from the platform, a single car bound to it.

"The transportation module won't be working with the power down. But we can follow the rail." Shelke suggested.

But even as she said this, a loud and rapid 'thunk thunk thunk' was heard. Then the tinny 'shhhhh' of mako flowing through the machinery of reactor 0.

The luminosity of the mako increased, the dull red glow of the cities roof flaring to life.

"Looks like we're taking the rail car after all." Reno pointed out that the transportation module now had power.

"Whoever turned the reactor on, saved us having to do it at least." Balto said.

"Do you think it's Genesis?" Cissnei wondered aloud.

They took the car, having it carry them along its winding path. First through a residential area of subdivided brick homes lining a foot street. Then in to an industrial setting, the closer they came to the reactor.

Kunsel was beginning to recognize ees surroundings, and it was in the industrial area that Shelke stopped the car.

Close by the reactor, and the mote of mako surrounding it. Rows upon rows of warehouses as well as factories of some type, could be seen in the pale glow.

But along with the buildings and infrastructure. Mighty grunts could also be seen, passing up and down the roads. Mako powered mechanized relics of ShinRa's past, returned to animation like ghosts by the rectors activation.

"We'll handle this." Reno voiced. Eyes trained on the machines.

"You four get to the supercomputer." Rude instructed.

"Be careful." Cissnei reminded.

In sync, the two Turks jumped down from the rail car. Rude casting some defensive spell. While Reno with the use of his EMR, launched an attack on one of the units. Making best use of Rude's spell and his own swiftness, Reno got in close enough to reach the vulnerable junction between head and torso, where there was less armor to accommodate mobility in the machines. A swing from the electro mag rod at that vulnerability caused the first mighty grunt to burn out. That drew the rest of the dozen mighty grunts towards Reno. Creating a detraction that, Shelke Kunsel Cissnei and Balto, used to make a run for Patricia.

It was to the building Kunsel had escaped when ee had been brought to Deepground, that Shelke now lead them.

"This is where we keep Patricia." Shelke motioned to the cabinets that housed the supercomputer. She was going to say more on the subject. But the sound of the door closing behind them, and the addition of a new voice, drew the collective attention of the party.

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Loveless, Act three." Genesis quoted.

"Genesis!" Shelke blurted. She started forward, stopped herself, then determination crystallizing in her expression she passed the others to stand before him. "You're alive."

Kunsel Cissnei and Balto all stood by, ready in case anything happened.

"Oh yes I am that." Was his response to Shelke. "And you're here for the dead aren't you?"

"Zax? Yes but, also I wanted to speak with you." There was a desperate, strained note to Shelke's voice.

Surprise and maybe even pleasure showed in Genesis's features. "Then speak, we wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting, Fair and those Turks both."

Shelke struggled for a moment, before settling on what she would ask first. "Why is it, you're still here, are you in hiding?"

"Not entirely for my own sake." Genesis sounded mildly annoyed. "But now that Fair's allies are have come for him, I'll entrust him to you."

"You've been guarding Zax?" Kunsel asked.

Genesis wandered around them all, gesturing fluidly, his face turned away to keep them from reading his expression. "He was like a younger sibling to Angeal…" Here he paused in both words and movement. Kunsel noted the ring on his ring finger. "...Angeal is beyond my helping, I can only anticipate seeing him again after I return to this planet. But protecting his protege, and protecting Gaia, these are things I can still do to honor his memory. So I have been keeping the body out of harm's way. Besides, I suppose I do owe him, he acted as my gift of the goddess once..."

"Body!?" Balto exclaimed, interrupting Genesis.

Kunsel was thinking the same.

"That's what you came here for isn't it?" Genesis sounded genuinely confused. He turned to face Kunsel. "You were instated in to second class under me. What was your name again? Never mind, Fair's friend. You're here to have Shelke perform an SND, to bring about a reunion between spirit and vessel...aren't you? Or maybe you didn't know about the body."

"Zax's body went in to mako burn up, I saw it." Cissnei said. Balto agreeing quietly with her statement.

"J cells." Kunsel realized. "A copy? But the only one mentioned in the records we found was Nero."

"And no remains were discovered after Omega was defeated." Shelke added.

"I wonder why?" Genesis said this with no small amount of sarcasm. "After Omega returned to the planet, I retrieved Weiss's body. It had been infused with Nero's lifestream, and I knew that it would change gradually as Angeal's student imposed his will on the cells. Had I left it to be discovered, the body could have been allowed to go in to burn up." With a wave of his hand, he lead them around to the far end of the warehouse space.

There was Zax, looking as if he were only sleeping, reclined in a chair that had a dish positioned above the headrest.

Kunsel broke from ees group, rushing to Zax's side. Ee clapped a hand over ees own mouth to keep from making a sound, and with ees other hand ee reached out to Zax with trembling fingers, not daring to touch for fear that if ee did ees fingers might pass through the visage like he were a dream.

He looked older, late twenties early thirties ish, but it was him unmistakably. The same tattoos. The same scar crossing his jaw, one line in the cross from a fight in Gongaga, the other from Angeal's blade. And an indentation remained in the ear that he had once pierced.

Quickly shrugging out of ees coat, Kunsel draped the item of clothing over Zax, tucking it beneath his chin to cover his upper half. He had been bare from the middle up, dressed only in white pants. Kunsel knew Zax didn't like to be seen topless without a swim binder.

"So what does this mean?" Balto asked in a daze. "Is ah, Zax's mind going in that copy?"

"That body has a DMW chip...it can be done." Shelke's tone was considering. "If I perform an SND and manage to reach Zax, then he can tell me if that's what he wants."

"I don't know why he wouldn't." Genesis huffed at the idea of his two year effort being wasted. "The body has changed to look exactly like he did, the DNA is all his too. Not a strand of Weiss's white hair left on the head. Weiss and Nero departed that vessel long ago to return to the lifestream together. Besides, Zax must have a good deal of control over the J cells in this body, even from the lifestream, if he's keeping it from dying."

Kunsel took Zax's hand in ees own, the warm pliable fingers naturally curling around ees palm. "Shelke, if you can bring him back, please give him that chance."


	94. Chapter 94

"Ok." Shelke agreed determinedly. Seating herself at the terminal, she began deftly arranging things so that she would be able to power up Patricia.

As she did this, she noticed Genesis watching her work, a look on his face like he was trying to understand something.

She had a guess at what it was he wanted to know, so answered the unasked question. "I wanted to talk to you, because I learned since we meet last, that we're siblings." She kept her voice low, offering what she had discovered in a straightforward manner.

his eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath. Her words had caught him off guard.

Patricia came on, and Shelke rejoined the others, she would tend to Zax first.

She advanced to sit in the chair next to Zax, leaning back so that her head came to rest beneath the SND dish.

* * *

"Up-link successful." Shelke pronounced, her eyes flashing a luminescent orange before closing. "Now commencing SND."

As soon as she had said these words, Deepground's VR system sprang to life, surrounding everyone with billions of stars that rushed by as they seemed to travel the very cosmos.

"Wowah!" Kunsel heard Balto exclaiming, but didn't look away from Zax. Watching ees best friend for any sign of life. "Hang in there. It's going to be alright, it's going to be ok." Ee told Zax quietly. Hoping he was there somewhere to hear ees words.

"I've found Zax's DMW bridge." Shelke informed the room.

A tense moment stretched out, while the projection of outer space flickered. Kunsel held ees breath, and the ends of ees fingers numbed turning to pins and needles. Then Zax's hand twitched between ees own, causing Kunsel's heart to jump.

In the next instant Zax's grip became firm, at the same time he lurched up. The bridge of his nose connecting with Kunsel's in a sound thwack, just as the VR simulation dissolved around them.

* * *

"Achhhh!" Zax winced. When the world had steadied and he managed to get an eye open. He found ee was looking into Kunsel's mythrill tone set, one organic and one a prosthetic just as he remembered.

Kunsel was similarly clutching ees own nose.

"K. Sorry I'm late" Zax said thickly. "But I promised I'd make it home, didn't I?" He sat up meeting his best friend halfway, when Kunsel tumbled into his arms to hug him.

They stayed like that for a long happy moment, Zax drying his eyes on the fabric of Kunsel's tshirt, while Kunsel sniffed wetly without any grace.

"I've missed you so much." Kunsel managed to choke out.

Leaning back for just a moment, Zax kissed both of Kunsel's eyelids, before pulling em close again. "Thanks for waiting for me." Zax own voice had gone raspy too.

Next Cissnei and Balto joined them in the embrace. Balto crying. "Zax, I'm not angry anymore."

"I know." Zax reassured his cousin. While he offered all three a squeeze.

"We need to get back to Reno and Rude." Cissnei interrupted the moment gently. She drew herself up clearing her throat and watery eyed, But smiling.

Balto moved to stand with Cissnei. "She's right. We have to go quickly."

Kunsel helped Zax to his feet, asking while ee still wiped at ees eyes. "Can you walk alright?"

"Bit wobbly." Zax tested his footing, his arm over Kunsel's shoulder as he did so. "But yeah, I can walk."

Having powered down the supercomputer, and given Patricia the command that shutdown reactor 0 at the same time. Shelke suggested, addressing him. "We should get you to the surface to receive a health check." While leading the party out the way they had come in, with Genesis keeping to her side.

She had mastered her features into a semblance of neutrality, but there were cracks in her attempt through which her delight showed. Even so she looked tired from her trek down to Deepground, and the SND.

"Thank you for helping my friends do this for me." Shelke had provided him with the means he had needed to return, he was grateful to her.

When they emerged in to the greater Deepground, they where met by a trail of mighty grunt parts. And there with their backs to the warehouse, defending it from the remaining machines that had yet to power down, where poised Reno and Rude. They where clearly flagging, Reno was bleeding from a wound in one arm, while Rude had sustained a cut to the head. But when they glanced back, they both wore a determination in their expressions.

"Zax, back from assignment so soon." Reno welcomed.

"The lifts aren't working." Balto reminded. "You two, Shelke and Zax are in no shape to make the ascent by climbing. We should call the WRO for transport."

"I got this." Zax assured. "Genesis, you coming with?"

Genesis looked in Shelke's direction, then bowed his head, an affirmative gesture.

Zax had never done this before, but he knew how to use Nero's abilities instinctually. Oblivion enveloped them all for an instant as space bent, then the smoke like void retreated leaving them all standing atop the ShinRa building near the helicopter, beneath a starry sky.

Cissnei Balto Reno and Rude, all looked mildly shaken. But Kunsel and Shelke had both experienced traveling via oblivion before, and Genesis had known what to expect.

"Saved us the trip back up." Came Cissnei's judgment.

Zax legs were aching already, his new body having been dormant for roughly two years. He leaned heavily on Kunsel for both support and warmth.

"Let's get you somewhere where you can recover a bit." Kunsel helped him into the helicopter.

The others busily prepared for the return flight, while Reno and Rude tended to their wounds.

Kunsel also borrowed from the first aid kit, and was handing Zax some water to drink, while ee dug out a potion.

"Here. Take it slowly." Ee told Zax.

Twisting off the cap Zax drained the potion gradually. Then breathed out a relieved breath.

"Better?" Kunsel asked. A small smile causing ees cheeks to dimple.

"Much." Zax reported. The pains in his disused body having been soothed greatly.

While Zax adjusting Kunsel's coat so that he could slip his arms through the sleeves. Kunsel came to sit next to him, patting ees own shoulder in invitation.

Zax took em up on the offer gladly, sidling up to lean against his best friend. For a short moment he tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to enjoy the company, and wanting to view the stars from Midgar with his own eyes. But Kunsel was warm, and Zax was comfy, so before the helicopter had even taken to the sky he was asleep.

* * *

"Ah, good he's had a potion." Balto remarked when he took his seat next to Cissnei. "Kunsel, you two look just like you did during your Soldier years. Zax's still sleeping on the job."

"Give him a break." Kunsel smiled fondly. Ee pulled the blanket from the first aid kit up around Zax shoulders.

"He must feel better if he's able to sleep so soundly." Cissnei voiced her thoughts.

"He looks to be in good health. An examination will probably just confirm that." Shelke thought aloud, looking Zax over in the light of day.

"I took care of him personally." Genesis told her. "The need to give the copy body regular mako baths to preserve his condition, meant staying in Deepground." He harrumphed. "I'm glad to be out of that place."

"Veld the ex Turk chief, is going to have something to say when he sees you though. It's his opinion that you and Zax should both be dead." Reno warned.

"He can have whatever opinion he likes." Genesis said self assuredly.

"Still, I'll mail my fathers to be sure of your security." Shelke told him. She had just reunited with the last living member of her previous family, she wasn't about to risk leaving his safety to chance.

When the mail was away. Shelke returned her attention to Zax. "I'm glad the SND worked." She hadn't yet been able to be rid of Kilmister's work. But seeing Zax and Kunsel together, it somehow felt like the closure she had been seeking.

Her ability had restored Zax's life, and reunited two best friends. That was something worthwhile.

Her PHS chimed, Shelke opened the mail she had just received.

[From: Da][To: Shelke][Subject: G][Mail: Veld left the WRO headquarters some time during the night. Genesis will be safe here, and we have prepared a room for him. But I'm concerned about why Veld left without informing anyone, Genesis will need to keep a low profile possibly for a long while. - Reeve. PS Vincent and Cait are happy to hear you're on your way back too.]

* * *

"Hey, it's time to go inside." Kunsel promoted Zax awake gently. "You can sleep in a proper bed."

Zax's hand had found its way into ees while he slept, and Kunsel gave it a squeeze.

"Your shoulder's fine." Zax slurred. He stretched, drew a deep breath through his nose. Then allowed Kunsel to heard him out of the helicopter so that it could be taken to the hanger, until the Turks departed for Healen.

Together with the others they climbed the steps to the hangar roof, where they were met by Reeve, Cait Vincent Rufus Tseng and Elena.

"I've prepared apartments for both of you." Reeve addressed Zax and Genesis leading the way to the residential block. "They're yours for as long as you need them."

He showed them to the apartments, and handed out the Keys. "Genesis. I'd like to invite you to breakfast with Shelke, Vincent, Cait and myself once you're rested."

"I'd show up just for the food, I've been living on cup noodles to long." He glanced towards his younger sister, then back to reeve. More soberly he agreed. "Yes I'll join you."

Turning to Zax Reeve then said. "I can have a doctor come to your apartment."

Zax shook his head. "Nah, I'm not big on doctors, and I feel fine now. Plus I've got a lot of catching up to do." He turned his bright purple gaze on Kunsel. "I guess you've been staying in the other apartment, but is it ok if you share with me?" He requested.

"Yeah, of course." Kunsel agreed, pleased to receive the invitation.

"We'll see you at breakfast ok?" Balto requested of his cousin.

Kunsel looked to Zax, and Zax in turn agreed. Waving Balto and Cissnei off when they retreated to the apartment Kunsel had previously been sharing with them.

Kunsel and Zax then entered their apartment, with some parting pleasantries for Shelke and her family, going their own way also.

The Turks Reno and Rude, likewise withdrew to Report to Rufus.

"Hungry?" Kunsel asked. Being with Zax felt the same as it ever had, as if they had picked up where they left off seamlessly. "I'm not the best at pancakes, but there was some mix in the other apartment...aha! And this apartment has some too." Ee withdrew the plastic carton containing the pancake mix.

"A snack before bed couldn't hurt right?" Zax agreed enthusiastically.

"Take a bath." Kunsel suggested. "It'll help with any lingering pain in your new body, and you aught to wash off any mako. The food will be done when you're out."

Zax offered to help cook, but Kunsel was insistent. Jabbing ees friend with a finger or an elbow, until Zax laughingly relented.

While Zax was in the shower room. Kunsel visited Cissnei and Balto, to pick up ees things, so that ee could offer Zax something to wear when he got out.

"How's he doing?" Cissnei asked.

"He's got an apatite." Kunsel told her.

"That's our Zax." Balto laughed.

Returning to the apartment ee was now staying in. Kunsel left some comfortable clothes folded outside the shower door. Drawstring pants, and a tshirt with a chocobo wearing a SOLDIER helmet printed on the front. On top of the clothes ee set Zax's PHS, his stud earring, and his cursed ring.

Then ee returned to the kitchenette to prepare the food.

"You're never getting this top back." Zax told Kunsel. He was smiling at the design on the fabric when he emerged into the living room, from the shower.

Kunsel had finished in the kitchen. And was on ees PHS mailing Felecia back and forth, asking if she had gone with Veld, or if she had left on her own. When ee saw Zax ee waved him over. "Food's ready."

The pancakes weren't perfect, they had charred edges where the batter had been spread thin cooking faster. But Zax seemed to enjoy them, polishing of a large helping with custard and banana. He even serving himself up seconds.

They talked while they ate, with Kunsel first asking. "How are you doing?" Leaving the question open ended, so that Zax might answer however he wanted.

* * *

"I'm glad to be back. Death isn't a full stop like I think we all sometimes fear it is. But for me at least, It doesn't compare to this life, not while everything I care about most is here." Zax traced Kunsel's features with his eyes, before going on. "It wasn't all bad on the other side though, I got to see Angeal, Essai, and Sebastian. Jewl Tobi and Usher where there too, though they where returning to the planet. Later Aeris showed up, she helped everyone raise the lifestream during meteor fall." At the mention of Meteor fall, Zax's tone was colored with determination. "But Sephiroth was there too, and he was able to use peoples own J cells, and Jenova infused lifestream to cause geostigma."

"You protected me from becoming sick didn't you?" Kunsel asked.

"You bet I did. When I discovered I had some influence over J cells, and Jenova lifestream, or stagnant lifestream as it's known. I knew I could do something to stop Sephiroth from hurting you." It had come as a surprise, learning while in the lifestream, that via deep ancestry he was part Jenovan. But he had taken it as a blessing, when it had enabled him to stop Kunsel's J cells from heading Sephiroth's call to reunion. And while he had missed being with Kunsel desperately, he had wanted his best friend to have the chance to live a full life, even if that meant they might no see one another for a long time.

"Thank you." Kunsel managed. Ees smile wobbly.

Zax broke out in a grin, and nudged Kunsel's shoulder with his own. "Hey, you would do the same for me." And in fact that's exactly what Kunsel, with the help of Shelke Genesis and the others, had done.


	95. Chapter 95

**Author's note:** Apologies for the wait, especially since the last update left off at kind'ov a crucial moment. I hope this updates two chapters make up for it!

* * *

After they had cleared away the dishes. Zax agreed to turn in for some sleep.

"Ah! A real bed and some true rest." Zax said while laying down. Then propping himself up on his hands he said. "In the lifestream it's risky, every time you rest you come back from it feeling less defined, sorta blurred around the edges. It really is like being eroded. To maintain your identity you have to sorta focus on some core thing." He smiled, but then his expression sobered again. "I remember feeling something similar when Hojo had Cloud and me in mako."

Kunsel nodded understanding, having experienced something similar at the hands of Hojo, following the Kalm bombing. "Shelke thought you might be more resistant to erosion, due to the DMW and being part Jenova." Kunsel came over from the door frame to sit on the side of the bed.

"Those thing helped for sure. But Aeris said that even Sephiroth had made his fight with Cloud into his core. Even he had to struggle to resist returning to the planet irretrievably, and Sephiroth's connection to Jenova is a lot more realized and a lot more effectual than my own vestigial link."

Kunsel patted his ankle beneath the duvet, glad beond words that Zax had managed to hing in as long as he had. "Speaking of Cloud, Aeris and the others. Should I let them know you're back?" Kunsel next took out ees PHS. "I have their current contact details."

"Good thinking." Zax agreed.

"Alright then. I'll do that and you get some R and R buddy." Kunsel made to stand, but Zax caught ees wrist. Ee halted to see what it was Zax wanted.

"Would you stay?" He struggled as if to find some explanation for his request.

Kunsel understood however, neither of them wanted to wake thinking it had all been a dream, neither of them wanted to be apart from the other just yet. So kicking off ees boots and the bunker pants ee wore over ees leggings, ee got under the blankets. "Sure." Ee answered.

While Zax got comfy and drifted to sleep. Kunsel composed mail to send to Tifa.

[From: Kunsel][To: Tifa][Subject: Back From Midgar][Mail: Hey, did you and the others make it to Edge alright? I've got some amazing news for you all. Zax is alive and with me right now (at the WRO headquarters), let the others know. It's a long story though, so I'll leave it for when we can all meet up next.]

The reply came right away.

[From: Tifa][To: Kunsel][Subject: Let's make it a reunion][Mail: We just got in. That is brilliant! We're all excited over here, and I'm happy for you and him both. We'll have to plan a get together so we can hear all about it.]

Kunsel set ees PHS on the bedside table, and turned over to lie down properly. By ees side Zax was sleeping soundly, the sleep of the exhausted. And ee couldn't help a smile when the other started up snoring.

For to many years ee had been putting one foot in front of the other, going through the motions of living with a kind of phantom pain ever present. But at some point since Zax had headbutted em earlier that day. That pain had ghosted away, leaving em to remember what it was to find true contentment in the day to day, in one moment to the next.

* * *

Genesis had like he promised, attended breakfast with Shelke, her father's, and the robotic cat Cait. Now he sat leisurely eating a slice of citrus meringue pie.

"...After Aeris's return we went back to the house where we had initially camped, and I mailed Reeve to arrange for transport back to the old continent. It was actually during the trip aboard the Shera, that Kunsel discovered the papers I gave you. And that's how I learned of our being related." Shelke finished off recounting the story of her recent exploits.

"So that's what happened." Genesis nodded to himself. "I had planned to approach Kunsel, once the body had been entirely overcome by the cellular copying process. But when that time came, I couldn't find em in Midgar any longer, I spent some time circling the place for a clue as to where ee might be. Now I know ee was with you and the others, tracking down Kilmister's research."

"It's just as well though. It would have been to risky for Zax to cross the DMW bridge from the greater lifestream, in to his new body, without help." Shelke put in. "Performing an SND is always dangerous. There are a myriad of other sentient lifeforms in the lifestream that would have jumped at the chance to take over the body."

"That's the mistake Weiss made." Vincent agreed.

"And it lead to Hojo taking possession of his body." Reeve visibly shuddered at the thought. "I suppose considering the circumstances, he was willing to take that risk." He turned concerned eyes on Shelke, as if to reassure himself that she was safe.

Genesis found himself gladdened to know his younger sister had fallen in with these devoted parents.

Having finished their food, they stood to leave while continuing their conversation.

"Weiss and Nero returned to the planet together, ferryed by Omega. In a seance they got what they wanted" Genesis turned his head to look out the WRO's cafeteria windows as they passed by. The view included the last remains of Omega, caught in the thermosphere. "Lucky them." He meant it to sound like a scoff, but it didn't.

Fortunately Zax and his friends arrived for breakfast just then. Chatting at a volume with his cousin, Zax distracted from what Genesis had been saying.

"...oh and we're totally not going to mention how you were with me that time the griffon came after us for the greens?"

"Ok ok." Balto said laughingly.

Beside Balto, Cissnei's lips quirked into a smile, and she shared a look with Kunsel.

Zax then spotted Genesis with Shelke, her parents, and the robot cat. "Find us a seat, I'll just be a sec." He told his group, while catching Genesis's arm. "Can I speak with you quickly?" He asked.

"I'll be by the door." Shelke excused them.

Zax lead Genesis over to the windows. "Probably not the right time or place. But just in case I don't get a chance to talk with you later…" Zax begun then hesitated, a meekness in his expression, so like the young study to Angeal that he had once been. "...Angeal gave me a message for you." His voice however held a metal that was contemporary to him. "He said he'll see you again. But until then take care of yourself, and safeguard those around you." At this last he glanced towards Shelke, who was as she had said, waiting in the door.

Genesis couldn't help observing the ring on Zax's finger, and he couldn't help envying him and his friends. He looked from that ring to his own, the one Angeal had had engraved for him. Then he too glanced up in Shelke's direction, catching her smiling shyly at him. At this he decided that Angeal probably knew what he was talking about.

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing from here?" Balto asked. When Genesis and Shelke had left, and Zax joined them at the table.

"Ah, well since you asked. I had better stop in to see the folks huh?" Zax considered the idea, while he took a croissant to have with with his mornings hot carob drink. He squirmed at the thought of trying to give some explanation for his long absence. "I miss ma, but pops's going to be all kinds of racked off."

"And it's not going to make a difference that you're all grown up." Balto sympathised. "Well if it helps, Cissnei and I can vouch for you."

"Cheers a mill." Zax thanked. Then looking to Kunsel ee asked with hands clasped together. "Come with?"

"To act as moral support ay? Alright" Kunsel agreed easily.

Zax was satisfied with this, and he want on to say. "But before that, since it's closer. I want to go to sector eight and the station there, we can visit the seventh heaven on the way too. Also, K we should visit your folks at Condor."

"I'm up for that." Kunsel said. While diverting Zax's playful attempt on ees chocolate and raspberry muffin. "Trader and Swayer will be glad to meet you."

"Then we'll meet up in Gongaga." Cissnei decided.

After breakfast, they left the cafeteria with the idea of returning to their apartments to pack. But before that, they met Rufus and the Turks in the corridor, apparently preparing to return to Healen.

"Ah, good. I wanted to see you before we departed." Rufus greeted them, Balto and Cissnei in particular. "I've been speaking with the Commissioner, and I have both news and a proposition."

"It's about Veld?" Kunsel asked.

"Yes. You've heard from Felecia too then? She mailed to say she left with Veld, because she was afraid he would do something...regrettable. She wanted to be there to stop him, or warn us if she could."

"That's what she told me too." Kunsel confirmed.

"The exiled Turks are loyal to Veld first and foremost it is true. He has a small but formidable force to call on, if he chose to act against the WRO."

"That's what we want to prevent." Reno added.

"So the president wants to know if you…" Tseng motioned to Cissnei and Balto. "...you two will act as negotiators between the WRO and ShinRa, in Veld's place."

Before there could be any protest Elena put in. "The commissioner agreed to take you both on as members of the WRO, we're not asking you to return to ShinRa."

"Think on it." Rufus requested. Then he and the Turks left the building, heading for the hanger and the causeway.

"We're leaving you one of the helicopters, so that you can get home to Gongaga." Reno called back. "You should have some decent transport just in case anyway."

"That's a lot to consider." Balto thought aloud. Once he and Cissnei had waved Rufus and his Turks on.

"Let's get our things together, and talk it over while we do." Cissnei said leading Balto towards their apartment.

"Sounds like things are going to get rocky between the exiled Turks and the WRO." Zax ventured. When he had closed the door of his and Kunsel's apartment closed.

"I just hope Reno is right in thinking a conflict can be prevented in the first place." Kunsel admitted.

"Are you worried about Felecia?" Zax asked em. Moving to sit with Kunsel in the window seat.

"She's smart, and knows how to handle herself. Plus I don't think Veld would do anything to hurt her...again. So I'm not panicking just yet, but I can't help being a little worried, yeah."

Zax squeezed ees hand. "Keep in contact with her, if she needs any help we'll be on that."

Kunsel nodded and smiled. Then said. "She's in Kalm right now. Midgar's closer, so I'll feel better if we get packed and on the road."

"Good plan." Getting up, Zax helped gather Kunsel's things.

"You're hair's gotten pretty long, you'll have more use for these now then I will." Kunsel passed him a drawstring pouch filled with pins, hairbands, and clips. "You should have a coat, and some boots too. We'll pick up anything else you might need in Edge before we reach Midgar."

* * *

Cissnei Balto Shelke and Reeve, had just seen Rufus and the Turks off. When Zax and Kunsel emerged onto the hangar roof.

"Thought we might find you two here when we got no answer at your apartment door." Kunsel greeted Cissnei and Balto.

Cissnei stepped in to wrap em in a hug. "Heading off?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Balto and I will be here another night, we'll be leaving in the morning. We've decided to join with the WRO."

"Zax and I were talking about that." Kunsel told her.

"We think it's a good move." Zax filled her in, over his cousin's shoulder, mid hug.

"It will allow us to keep an eye on ShinRa. And it feels like the next step, now that our defecting is known." Balto commented.

"We're glad to have you on the team." Reeve said of Balto's and her decision. His saying so give Cissnei extra cheer. She was welcome here, and would be working with the official four Turks still.

"It looks like our first job will involve coordinating some response, in case Veld does something. If that is the case, then we'll do what we can for Felicia." Cissnei promised Kunsel, while she hugged Zax tight. Then she said in more personal tones to Zax. "My real name is Tian by the way."

Zax brows lifted in surprise, one of his old smiles lighting up his face. "It suits you too." He complemented.

Stepping a part once more, they waited for Kunsel to share some parting words with Shelke. Then Zax and Kunsel took the steps down to the causeway, waving as they went, and renewing the promise to meet up in Gongaga.

"Take care on the road." Shelke urged.

"Will do!" Kunsel assured. "Lets keep in touch!."

Climbing into Kunsel's buggy they were off, heading for Midgar.


	96. Chapter 96

The drive was a pleasant one. With the radio on, and Kunsel singing to the songs ee liked, sometimes in one language sometimes in another. Zax napped, snacked on a packet of apple chips, or played some game on Kunsel's PHS and chattered away.

"...Ah, it's kinda like fluid, rather than fixed you know? Which for me means that I occasionally approximate this or that gender. It's hard to describe. Anyway, the rest of the time I don't feel like I really experience gender. Other people experience being trans and or nonbinary differently of coarse, but that's how it goes for me." Kunsel described for Zax.

Kunsel had mentioned that some of the people at Condor had known em since ee was a kid, and might call em by a different first name than the one Zax was familiar with. Ee had explained that ee had changed ees name for both cover reasons, and because ees chosen name fit better with ees sense of identity.

Wanting to be sure he was using his friends pronouns right, Zax had been meaning to ask if he should use different pronouns according to the setting or company. And if there were other things he could do or change, to be more accommodating. So he took the opportunity when Kunsel had mentioned ees chosen name.

"Cool, good to know. I'm glad I've been saying your pronouns right." Zax had heard Kunsel's pronouns used from the lifestream, but he had wanted to check with em personally, just in case.

"Chip." Kunsel requested.

Zax took an apple chip from the bag, placing it between Kunsel's lips.

When Kunsel had done chewing, ee spoke up once more. "So that covers everything you need to know about visiting Condor. What should I know before we head for Gongaga? Coz you know, I am the actual whitest."

Zax laughed at this last. "One word, Sunblock."

Kunsel smiled the dimples showing in ees cheeks.

Zax went on, considering the question. "For true though. Just be ready to eat upwards of ten full meals a day, and have your cheeks pinched by every auntie in the village. Also I hope you like the taste of mud, coz there's this one drink that's rolled out at every opportunity, and everyone's gotta have some." Zax then added. "If you're up to singing, then you'll be really popular, with my ma especially. In Gongaga there's always an excuse to eat and an excuse to sing."

"I like the place already, I'm looking forward to visiting." Kunsel told him. Then ee pointed out. "The street we're coming up to now is the location of the new Seventh Heaven."

The street was a single lane arrangement, accommodating foot traffic. So they parked a ways down from Tifa's bar, and followed the ample crowd past other home and business establishments, to the 7th Heaven's front step.

"It's you two! Come in." Barret greeted them. "Tifa said we should expect you. She and Aeris aren't here right now, they're at the garden with the kids. But they'll be back for the dinner rush."

He and Cloud where at the bar. Cloud wiping down glasses, while Barret had some papers in front of him.

"Zax. It's good to see you on this side." Cloud greeted softly. Setting down the glass he had been cleaning, he came forward to meet Zax and Kunsel as they approached the bar.

"Heeey!" Zax cheered. Clapping Cloud's hand in a shake, before taking a seat between Kunsel and Barret.

"So let's hear it then." Barret prompted. "Since we got the news, we've all been chomping on the bit."

Zax looked to Kunsel, then indulged them with the story.

"At first I didn't think I was coming back, ya know? I knew nothing about the effect of the DMW implant, and I had no clue that Kilmister had made a copy of me, until the Deepground conflict. It was only after Omega was defeated, and Weiss and Nero had entered the lifestream, that I learned from them that I could potentially return."

"So this body. You're saying it's a copy made of you? Not you're original?" Barret queried.

"Originally it was Nero who was made my copy. But he went in to mako burn up when he was mortally wounded by Hojo, who was in possession of Weiss's body. He destroyed Hojo's soul by infusing Weiss's body with his stagnant lifestream, in turn he began the process of Weiss's body becoming a copy." Zax explained.

"Are you alright then?" Cloud next asked.

"Yeah. See Genesis the old first class general, he took care of my copy body for me, so I'm in good shape all things considered. Genesis had met Shelke before, and knew of her synaptic net diving ability. So he figured I could be brought back. He was waiting until my J cells had changed the body completely, before he planned to approach Kunsel."

"His idea was to have me seek out Shelke's help." Kunsel put in. "But as you know, it was Shelke and Tifa who found me first."

"It's reassuring to know it would have happened one way or the other." Cloud thought aloud.

"So, it's an understatement to say I was excited when the mission for Midgar got underway, just the other day. I was all kinds of nervous and crossing my fingers, hoping that everything K and the others had learned from Kilmister's papers, would be able to give me a second chance."

"I'll bet, I'll bet." Barret said. Nodding.

"Then Shelke began the SND, and she just popped in beside me like she was in the lifestream herself. She tells me she can help me enter the copy body, so of course I agree. She holds my hand, touches the copy's hand, and it's like a current ran through me. I feel like I'm in two places at once for a second, then I feel like a scale is tipping, next thing I'm sitting up in my new body." Here Zax couldn't help laughing, having to wipe at his eyes before he could go on. "First thing I do on returning to the land of the living? Headbutt poor K when I started up out of the chair."

"We've perfected the art of the headbutt over the years." Kunsel added rubbing ees nose.

This elected a hearty laugh from Barret, as well as a small amused chuckle from Cloud.

"So that's the story. The only other news has to do with the exiled Turks, have you heard about it?" Kunsel asked of their hosts.

"Yeah, Reeve mailed us about the situation. Said we should be on guard in case anything resulted." Barret answered.

"So how are things with you?" Zax then asked Cloud. "I see you've become a parent, that's big."

"Denzel's a miracle." Cloud spoke of his son. "And Barret's been helping me learn the ropes."

"I'm a veteran of parenting." Barret joked.

The sound of the door opening and closing, drew Zax's attention. Turning to see who had arrived, he found Tifa followed by Aeris Marlene and Denzel, entering the bar.

"Offer them a drink." Tifa chided the two friends she had left watching her business.

"Water's fine." Kunsel told Cloud. Then ee turned ees attention to Tifa, who ee knew best, striking up a conversation with her.

"I'll take water too." Zax matched Kunsel's order. Then he waved to Aeris. "Hey, so you beat me back to the corporeal world. All settled in?"

"Happily." Aeris informed him. While she stepped out of Denzel and Marlene's way, the two children intent on joining Cloud and Barret, around the other side of the bar. "We've just bean to the garden they named after me, and we met my mom there too." She set a basket of flowers, fruits, and vegetables on the bar. Marlena and Denzel meanwhile began arranging the flowers in vases.

"Yup, sounds like you've put down some strong roots here already."

"How about you?" Cloud wanted to know. Once he had sent Denzel off, to choose a place to display his flower arrangement. "Any plans?"

"Me?" Zax considered the question. "K and I are going to do a bit of traveling, visit Midgar and our folks. That's plan enough." He told them smiling.

Kunsel's PHS chimed then. Checking it ee told Zax. "It's Felicia, she's saying she wants to meet up."

"She's in Kalm right? Then we can meet her in Midgar tonight." Zax suggested.

"I'll let her." Kunsel turned ees attention to ees PHS, to reply to the mail.

"You two heading off now then?" Tifa asked. "Well, I really should be starting preparations for opening hours. But it's been good having you visit."

"One thing before you go." Cloud halted them. Leaving the bar for the stairs, leading to the second floor.

While Cloud was Gone, Zax turned to Aeris, giving her a hug when she held her arms open.

Then he thanked Tifa for allowing them to visit, mentioning that she looked a lot different without her stetson.

He shook Barret's hand. Telling the man in a private tone, that Myrna had seen what he had done for the planet from the lifestream, and that she was proud.

Zax had time to high five Merlene and Denzel, before Cloud came down again, carrying a parcel with a familiar shape to it.

"You've really taken to the whole delivery gig huh?" Zax observed. While he tore the paper and foam wrap from the buster sword. "Kunsel look at this!" He called Kunsel over enthusiastically.

Kunsel whistled when ee saw the blade. "That is going to take me weeks to repair." Ee said in good humor. "But it's all superficial. So that's a good start."

"I want you to have it back." Cloud told Zax earnestly. "Now that you're able to live your life."

Zax patted his shoulder. "That was a big ask, a heavy weight I put on you. But you did a great job of it."

It was dark out when they left the 7th Heaven, Cloud Aeris Barret Tifa and the kids, waving them on their way. The heft of his sword on ees back once more.

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Kunsel gently woke Zax. Once ee had parked up at the sector 1 train platform.

"Midgar?"

"Yeah. Let's get our stuff and get going."

"Mphhh."

Kunsel passed Zax's pack to him, when the other extracted himself from the passenger's seat , bleary eyed and hair ruffled. "I stopped before we left Edge, to get you those other things from the list you made."

"Cheers a mill." Zax thanked em.

"No probs."

Leaving the buggy, they took the stairs at the end of the platform, following the familiar path through to sector 8.

"Kunsel! You're back at last. Who..?"

"This is Fang." Kunsel introduced to Zax, the women who had met them a little ways from station 8. "She's my supervisor, she's the one in charge of this station." Then ee introduced Zax to Fang. "This is Zax, old Soldier comrade, and my best friend."

"Back from the dead." Zax held out his hand.

Surprise was clearly visible in Fangs face. But a grin found it's way into the corners of her lips. "I don't know how you did it. But It's great to meet you, I've heard so much about you." She shook Zax's hand firmly.

"Kunsel says you as well as someone else called Noa, saved em from Hojo after the Kalm bombing. I'm more grateful to you then I can say." Zax told her.

Kunsel felt emself flush at this, pleased with the amiable exchange. Then ee asked. "Has Felecia arrived yet?" On their way from Edge, ee had mailed Fang and Noa so thet they would know to expect company. Ee had also asked if they had had word from Felecia. Fang had confirmed that they were anticipating her turning up too.

"Not yet. Noa's in sector five waiting for her to show. She'll be here in the morning." Fang told them. While leading them inside the station. "Get some rest, she'll be here when you wake up." She patted Kunsel's shoulder, then sent them in the direction of the curving drive that lead to the second floor.

Keeping quiet so as not to wake the sleeping station crew, who were not on the night shift. Kunsel and Zax retrieved what they needed, from a hamper of clean bedding. Then they navigated to an open place, in the half of the floor set aside for sleeping.

Their space for the night was by one of the open walls, a gap between some plywood and a sheet of corrugated metal, looked out over sector 8. With most of the buildings toppled, and the rubble long since cleared away. LOVELESS avenue, west park, as wll as the sector 8 square where all unobscured.

"The fountain's not working any more." Zax observed. From where he lay on his front, his arms folded beneath his chin. "But it's really something seeing the stars from here, without mako in the atmosphere or light pollution."

He had turned his eyes up towards the clear star dotted sky. Kunsel followed his line of sight to look on the view also.

"You get some sleep ok? You've gotta be tired from the drive. I'll wake you when Felecia arrives. Zax offered.

"You're not going to sleep too?" Kunsel wonder. Ee pulled the blanket over emself, and lay down on the inflatable mattress, next to ees best friend.

"I always thought the view of the night sky would be amazing from the plate. I'll get in a bit of stargazing." Zax turned his bright eyes on Kunsel, giving a thumbs up.

Kunsel snorted quietly with amusement. Propping emself up a small way once more, ee leaned in pressing ees brow to Zax's own. Before dropping back down, turning in for some rest.


	97. Chapter 97

It was still dark out, just a few hours from dawn when Zax woke Kunsel.

"She's here." Zax told em.

Sure enough, Kunsel could just make out excited chatter from the first floor. "Thanks." Still a tad groggy ee staggered up out of bed.

"Hold up." Zax whispered. Following after, bring the blanket with him, which he draped about the both of them.

When they reached the first floor, they found Felecia holding her pack having just come in. She was talking with Fang and Noa, who both looked glad to see her, each of them pulling her into a hug that Felecia gladly reciprocated.

"Kunsel!" She called when she spotted em. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got back to the WRO Headquarters." She jogged over to them so that she could throw her arms around Kunsel.

"And you must be Zax, yes I recognize you from your photo!" Felecia decided, when she turned her attention to Zax. She held his shoulders as if to angle him for a better look. "Amazing, it worked then. I'm so so glad. Kunsel is like a sibling to me, so knowing that you're back in ees life, it is a personal joy to me too." She expressed openly.

Zax beamed in response. "It's brilliant to be back. And to be meeting you!"

The five of them, Felecia Zax Fang Noa and Kunsel. Moved to the shipping container that served as Fang's office, for greater privacy.

"And how are you?" Kunsel asked Felicia. "Are you ok?"

Felecia smiled almost forlornly. "I will be." She nodded to herself, like she were acknowledging truth in her own words. Then she explained. "My papa's calling the exiled Turks to him, he's planning to have them aid him in securing everything related to Kilmister and the DMW, so that the technology can be destroyed. I'm worried that this war on the DMW includes You." She addressed Kunsel. "You too Zax. Shelke as well. Anyone who has a chip, or who can perform an SND. Genesis isn't safe either." She frowned. "I went with papa hoping I could reason him out of it, but None of my words got through to him. He thinks he's acting for the greater good."

"Oh babe, don't blame yourself. You're not responsible for your father's choices. We won't let him follow through on thoes plans." Fang told her. Rubbing the younger woman's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Fang's right." Noa add. "It's not on you to spend your life trying to better him, that's his responsibility. Ours is to make sure he's stopped."

Kunsel took her hand in ees own when she reached towards em. "The important thing is, you're here safe. And you were able to forewarn us."

"You're all right." Felecia agreed. Then steadying herself she told them. "I've been in touch with Cissnei and Balto, to warn the commissioner and his family, as well as Rufus and the Turks."

"What did they have to say about it?" Fang asked.

"Vincent was papa's partner when he was a Turk, he knows papa's MO. So he's working with Rufus and the others, to coordinate a counter offensive. Cissnei said that Rufus is determined to keep papa from adding further to ShinRa's legacy of harm."

"Will Shelke be safe?" Kunsel asked.

"Yes." Felecia assured. "She's with Genesis and Cait Sith. And the commissioner said he would send volunteers to Midgar to help you station workers guard Deepground too."

"Sounds like we'll be needing the help." Noa said to Fang.

At this Felecia interjected hesitatingly, but at last firmly. "Actually, could I… I would like to help too."

"You want to come on as a station worker?" Fang asked for clarification.

"Yes, if that's possible."

"Well..." Fang looked to Noa, then back to Felicia. "We made a good team during our time with Avalanche, and we trust you. I don't see why not."

Felecia smiled and exhaled with relief. "Thank you for allowing me to have a place here."

"Of course." Kunsel said.

Once the more confidential portion of their discussion was through, they migrated back out to the stations wider first floor.

The shift changing over, daylight was breaking. And Maxine going around with a thermos flask and metal mugs, offering hot carob to start the day.

"We'll have one each." Noa flagged her down. Then handed out the drinks to the others, once Maxine had poured them out.

"So, Zax and I are thinking we'll be visiting Trader and Swayer at Condor sanctuary." Kunsel mentioned. When they had all taken a seat about the billiards table. "We're not in a big rush, but when do you think we could get away without it being a problem for the station?"

Fang gave the question some consideration. "If the WRO are sending a team over…I should be able to let you go within the week. I'd prefer it if you were here to help orient the volunteers from WRO." She delegated. "But just for today, Noa and myself should be the ones to welcome them. Which means we'll have to leave off securing that plate breach the crane caused in sector six. Could you two take over that job for us? There's not a lot left to do, so you should be able to get it done before I'll need you back here."

"We can do that can't we?" Zax asked Kunsel.

"Yeah, we got it." Kunsel promised. "We'll be back for lunch."

"Oh I know you will be. Soldiers and their bottomless apatite." She looked to Noa for agreement.

Noa responded with a long. "Mmmmhmmm."

Fang then returned to the subject of the planned trip to Condor. "Since we have a few days notice, we can lend you an aircraft if you need it." She offered. "Condor's a long way from here."

Kunsel was about to agree, and thank her. But Zax spoke up. "I can get us there in no time. Don't worry about spearing us any of your transports, I'm sure you need them here." He glanced at Kunsel and winked.

Kunsel took note of the wisp of smoke like darkness, that swirled about Zax's hand by his side for an instant.

"You're all sorted? Excellent." Fang went on, not having noticed the subtle display of oblivion.

Noa next cautioned, in reference to the job they had lined up for them. "Be careful on site ay."

"Yes, keep safe." Felecia insisted.

"And you get rested up, you must be tired from the flight in." Kunsel returned.

Felecia laughed. "Dead on my feet, you'll have to bring a phoenix down back from Condor for me."

With that, Fang and Noa left to talk with the station workers personing the COMM system. Felecia retired to the second floor with a wave. And Zax and Kunsel dressed in bunker gear, exited the building for the vehicle hanger at the back.

Kunsel paused at the hangar door for a moment, to mail ees aunt Trader, letting her know they would be arriving at some point.

[From: Kunsel][To: Trader Raven][Subject: Birds of a feather.][Mail: Forewarning, a friend and I might show up later this week or early next week, provided we can finish up a job we're doing. If it's not convenient let me know and we'll plan for a latter date. We'll hopefully see you and Swayer in Condor soon.]

Then Kunsel resumed what ee had been doing, retrieving a hover bike to take Zax and emself to the work site.

"Alright!" Zax cheered when ee saw how Kunsel intended to travel.

Kunsel started up the machine, gave Zax a hand up on to the platform behind em. And next thing they were sailing over the city's ruins.

Zax holding on tight. Exclaimed expressively from behind em. "Nyooom!"

This got Kunsel smiling.

The sun was out in full force, the last stars in the sky retreating with the dark of the night. The remaining glimpse of stars on the horizon, reminded Kunsel about the idea Zax and ee had once had, to view the launch of ShinRa's rocket together. That hadn't happened, but ee recalled Zax telling em about a thing Shera called a black hole ,that under the right conditions had the potential to make true space travel possible. And ee thought that maybe, that's what oblivion was. After all, oblivion had enabled Zax to move everyone from Deepground to the presidential balcony, and Nero had used it to relocate an entire gelnika.

Kunsel was drawn back from ees thought, when they arrived at the site of the accident in sector 6. Only a short time ago it had been a fiery collapse in the plate, since then it had been cleaned up, and preparation to stabilize the surrounding plate had started. It was Kunsel and Zax's job to finish this task.

* * *

"What are these?" Zax asked. Pointing out what looked like squat metal cylinders, cushioning enormous studs in a wall, that had had its facade stripped away.

"A rubber and mythrill seismic damper, they reduce any shaking produced by an earthquake. There's a number of them in this area, we actually installed them coz we identified this place as being a weak point. We didn't want a collapsing possibly doing harm, before we could dismantle it and ship the materials to Edge. But the wind speeds that we deal with now that there's a lot fewer buildings on the plate, caused an accident with a crane. That's why the site is like it is." Kunsel added. "But you might have seen all that from the lifestream?"

"No! I missed it. Were you or anyone hurt?" Zax was concerned.

"Not me. I wasn't involved in the accident, I just helped with the rescue, along with Tifa Shelke and the other station workers. But Noa was caught up in it."

"I'm glad he's alright now."

"Same here." Kunsel agreed.

While they talked. Kunsel lead the way about the place, manually releasing a few of the plates locks, the locks themselves having been modified by Noa to allow manual disengagement. Ee knew specifically which ones ee could unlock in combination, without risk of the plate falling. When ee had these undone, ee and Zax took turns hefting the giant supports that did not yet have dampers beneath them, so that the other could position a damper under the support. Then they replaced the enormous stud bolts, that kept everything in place.

They spent the morning at this work, but together they were able to fix all the studs in the problem area, with a damper.

"I'm ready for a lie down." Kunsel admitted, when they had the last damper in place. Returning to where ee had left ees coat and PHS, ee checked ees mail. "Trader says she's looking forward to seeing us."

"Good, I'm excited to meet your folks after all this time." Zax backed up to look over the the work they had done, wiping his brow free of sweat as he did. "Let's head back to the buggy, so we can pick up our packs before we head back to the station." Zax suggested. "Since we'll be here for a little while, before we take off to Condor."

Climbing the ladder back to the surface of the plate. They took the hover bike from sector 6, across sector 7 and sector 8, on their way to sector 1 where they had left the buggy.

While they traveled through sector 8, Zax took in the sights. West park and The Three Stars Cafe tore by, and they flew down LOVELESS avenue.

At the speed the hover bike could achieve, the rush was exhilarating. But before they left Midgar for their road trip in the coming days, Zax wanted to take the opportunity to reacquaint himself with every part of sector 8, the place he still considered home. So when he saw they were coming up on the fountain square, he signaled for Kunsel to slow the vehicle to a stop.

Kunsel brought the hover bike to a standstill beneath the arch, above which the square clock was positioned, its hands stalled at the hour of meteor fall.

"What's up?" Kunsel asked of Zax. who lead them in a stroll without destination.

"I've just missed this place. And someone once told me I should do as much as I can before leaving on a mission, so that I would have no regrets."

Kunsel's expression was colored by surprise. Next ee joked. "They sound like they're full of it, whoever they are."

"I don't know, I think ee knew what ee was talking about." Zax held his breath for a moment, then asked hopefully. "Lets come back here after we've seen our folks ok?" They had gravitated to the dry fountain still littered with glittering gil, each coin a shrine to someone's dream. Here Zax turned his eyes to gauge Kunsel's feelings on the matter.

"I like that idea, yeah." Kunsel decided. Taking up a seat on the fountain's edge, leaning back on one hand, shading ees eyes with the other.

It was true that the ROBSONS buildings theater didn't host productions any longer, and there was no night market, the sound of busy traffic was gone too. But everything that mattered to Zax still remained.

Zax joined his friend, dropping down in the space by ee's side. Kunsel's answer had Zax practically bubbling with happiness at the prospect, he was about to say so. But he saw that Kunsel had became suddenly solemn.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Zax asked, concerned.

Kunsel shook ees head as if berating emself, but at last ee smiled ruefully. "No regrets right? Well I've got just one still. And my saying this now is far to little, far to late. But I want to let you know, that even though it's not in the romantic sense, I love you man. I'm sorry I didn't say it before, you should have heard it from me back then."


	98. Chapter 98

**Author's note:** I want to post chapters 99 and 100 together to cap off the fic, so just one chapter in this update. Hopefully youz enjoy the read still.

* * *

Zax's felt his heart skip a beat, taking his breath with it. For a moment he couldn't articulate everything that was going through his head. So instead he nudged Kunsel's shoulder with his own, and grasped ees left hand.

In the absence of the fingers Kunsel had lost, the two last fingers of eel's glove gave way beneath Zax's hold.

"I know you do." Zax managed at last. His voice raw.

When Zax found words enough to talk at length, he did. "You were nineteen, barely turning twenty. Both of us were still figuring ourselves out, learning how to recognize and communicate things we had never been taught about." Kunsel had only been trying to temper Zax's heedlessness, even at the time Zax had recognized that. "You were just thinking about what was best for us and our relationship, trying to work out some boundaries. And you shouldn't feel bad about that."

Zax couldn't help the smile that accompanied his next words. "Cut yourself some slack. It took me until my butt was in the lifestream, to really figure out that I'm also aro and acespec, and what that all meant for sure."

Zax bowed his head, thumb and forefinger going to the mythrill stud in his ear. "You know, I might have died. But I never stopped loving you. And I'm pretty sure I love you, the same way you love me. So if you're ok with it, lets stay like this together, but make it official."

Kunsel blinked at him in vivid astonishment, a wobbly smile appearing on ees freckled lips.

* * *

Kunsel nodded, sniffed, laughed a bit breathlessly. Then in tandem they hugged one another tight.

Kunsel knew that if ee tried to get anything out now, it would only be a choked mess. So ee just squeezed ees best friend, and bumped ees brow to Zax's before pulling em back into a hug. Only letting go, when Zax and ee both needed to dry their eyes and noses.

Catching sight of each others stained face, they broke in to matching grins.

Kunsel then warned. "We had better get going, we're expected elsewhere." Taking out ees COMM ee reported to base. "Sector six is stable. We're coming back in now."

Collecting themselves they returned to the hover bike, and their flight to sector 1.

"I like things the way they are between us..." Zax thought aloud. "I mean people are always changing and growing. That's natural, but..."

"But let's not change only because it seems like the thing to do, now that we've acknowledged us as a thing?" Kunsel interpreted.

"Yeah, I don't think we need to do anything different, I'm proud of what we have already. But uh, what do we call this thing between us anyway?"

"Friendship, a QPP, whatever works." Kunsel didn't mind. Ee was just glad to have the kind of companionship with ees best friend, that was right for them both. Ee hadn't anticipated it, but somehow it had worked out. Ee couldn't have wished for better.

* * *

On reaching the buggy, still waiting for them at the station platform. They quickly collected their things from within the vehicle, including the buster sword.

Kunsel reasoned. "There's no way I can face my aunt if we have to bring the buster in this condition. I'll restore it at the station, we have the equipment I need there."

"Cheers K. I hope it's not going to be to much work though." Zax fretted.

"Nah nah, it'll give me something to do."

Zax nodded convinced. "Sides, your auntie is in Condor clear across the continent. But Angeal is probably sending all sorts'a bad luck from the lifestream, seeing my sword in this state."

Kunsel half coughed half laughed. "I don't doubt it, we better appease him quick."

Once they had everything, they wasted no time in making for the station.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Kunsel announced. While ee and Zax returned the hover bike to the hanger. "I'm all gross from working in the sun."

"Can I have a shower too? I'm the same way" Zax requested. Plucking at the front of his own sweat damp tshirt.

"Sure thing." Ee waved for Zax to follow em around to the shipping crates that had been repurposed to serve as shower stalls.

"The water does come through hot, but not right away." Kunsel informed Zax over the corrugated iron wall, from ees own stall. "So give it a sec to heat up."

As he was securing his pack to the hook on the inside of the stall door. Zax heard Kunsel's shower start up, as well as the sounds of em stepping beneath the water. Deciding it couldn't be that bad, he undressed, and switched the water on without standing back.

"Shiva's diamond dust!" Zax yelped with no thought for his dignity, when the flow hit his skin.

Kunsel's voice was sympathetic, but there was a suppressed smile in it when ee next spoke. "We'll get hot carob when we go inside."

"Put it on the top of the list." Zax grumbled without any seriousness, while he rinsed his hair. The water was coming through hot now, and the steam had warmed the entire space.

When they were dried and dressed, having done showering. They made their way around to the station's front.

The two of them arrived to find those station workers who were not on shift, as well as the newly come WRO crew, eating lunch together. Reeve had even sent one of his robot cats.

"Ah, here they are now. This is Kunsel, second in command." Fang introduced. "And Zax fair, one time Soldier, first class."

"Good to meet you both." A poised Wutai woman wearing an eye patch, stepped forward to shake their hands. Next she lead them back to the assorted group, to sit with her at the billiards table. "My name is Argento. I was previously a DG tsviet, I volunteered to captain this WRO unit in guarding Deepground, because I feel my knowledge of the place could be beneficial."

"We're glad to have your help." Kunsel welcomed. "We could really use someone with experience in regards to Deepground."

"We look forward to working with you." She returned.

When the conversation had turned to the logistics of the station and the WRO working together. A thought occurred to Zax. "Your team, that's like twenty five people?" Zax asked of Argento. As he counted those among the crowd who where dressed in the WROs khaki uniform.

"Twenty five including myself." She confirmed

"Are there beds for everyone?" Zax looked to Kunsel. "We might need to sort out some more accommodations."

"Good thought, but that won't be a problem." Fang assured him, coming away from a conversation with Noa, having heard what Zax was asking. Addressing Kunsel she elaborated. "While you were away raising the dead, we finally got around to cleaning up the structurally sound levels of the ShinRa building. You and the WRO team will be staying there, to keep security on Deepground at all times, for as long as Veld and his exiles pose a threat."

"Everyone's been accounted for lad, no worries." Cait Sith called over to Zax. "We even brought all the bedding and supplies we'll need for an indefinite mission."

"Good good." Kunsel decided. "Alright, Captain Argento, I'll show you and your team the ShinRa building tonight. But for now we'll let you get on with lunch." Ee added. "Zax and I are pretty peckish to so we'll join you." Ee plucked up one of the grilled greens skewers from a tray heaped with them, and pushed the tray in Zax direction.

When they were done eating, Zax and Kunsel had helped to clear away and clean the plates and skewers in the kitchen on the second floor.

It was while they were elbows deep in suds. That Kunsel mentioned. "You're looking like you could use a sleep. Oh actually, you've been up since we arrived in last night haven't you?"

"I can last." Zax yawned.

Kunsel gave him an exaggeratedly dubious look. "Rest up. I'll wake you when it's time to make the move to the ShinRa building."

Zax thought that Kunsel was probably right in suggesting he get in a quick kip. So he shook the bubbles from his hands, gave Kunsel's arm an affectionate nudge. And headed through to the sleeping area.

"You too?" Felecia asked. Voice husky from having just awoken.

Her bed was one down from the bed Kunsel and Zax had used, she was peaking out from beneath her blanket, looking tired still.

"Yup, I'm officially joining the shut eye shift." Zax said. Colapsing into his and Kunsel's bed, he pulled the blanket over himself. Settled in he drew a long breath, his eyes drifting closed on their own accord.

* * *

When Maxine had taken over drying the dishes. Kunsel returned to the ground floor, where ee knew Zax had left the buster sword.

It was midday still, Kunsel had some hours of free time in which to work on restoring the blade. So ee took it with em to the back of the first floor, where ee had setup a simple smithy.

From under one of the shelves stacked with tools ee drew a long broad, but shallow tub. This ee filled with a solution that would clear away most of the rust, in to it ee lowered the buster.

While the buster soaked, Kunsel got the fire in the forge going, using the bellows to adjust the heat.

Normally ee forged at night, because it served the dual purpose of providing warmth for the station, and because ee could better monitor the color of the heated metal in lower light. But in this case, ee wanted Zax to be able to have his sword with him when they went to the ShinRa tower. Part of em also wanted to surprise Zax.

When the heat was just about right. Kunsel selected the hammers and pliers ee would need for the job, from the shelves. Next ee lifted the buster from the tub so that ee could dry it, as well as brush away the last of the rust.

With the rust gone, the sword gleamed silvery once more. But the weight was lessened slightly, the cutting edge was dull, the balance and shape were off. Kunsel had to add back on what had been lost to corrosion.

Adding a little more charcoal to the forge. Kunsel set about layering pieces of steel onto the buster, being sure to place the new steel at right angles to the buster's core metal. Ee had previously reclaimed the steel from Midgar, and smelted it emself, so ee could be sure it was up to ees standards.

Ee wrapped the steel and the buster in wet paper from a bucket, next ee covered this wrapping in a clay and ash mixture from another bucket. Preparations done ee placed the buster in to the forge.

As soon as Kunsel sensed by the color and behavior of the steel, that it was ready to be worked on. Ee removed the sword from the forge, taking up one of the hammers ee began beating the steel to shape, making sure it fused with the existing weapon.

Kunsel had been so immersed in ees work, that ee hadn't noticed the day shift into evening. So when Zax found em, ee was surprised to see him awake.

"Wowah, is that the buster?" Zax asked. Coming to sit on a stack of cinder blocks, to get a better look at what it was Kunsel was doing.

"That's right." Kunsel confirmed. "Almost done too."

"How did you know it could be saved? I thought it was going to have to retire to the life of an ornament."

"Easy. Mythrill doesn't rust, the buster's core is pure mythrill. But mythrill makes for a rubbish cutting edge, so it's jacketed in steel. But even the best steel will corrode under poor conditions, I'm just guessing but it looked like it had been left exposed to a sea breeze, or some place that gets a lot of humidity and not much air circulation."

Having spotted the art deco pommel and guard, by Kunsel's boot. Zax plucked them up to look them over. "Lucky thing that theses are still in good condition." He commented.

Kunsel remembered seeing the buster with Cloud, when he and AVALANCHE had stormed the ShinRa building. At that time, Cloud had had the pommel and guard switched out for a different set, that had probably been what preserved them. Kunsel agreed that it was a lucky thing, It meant both less restoration work, so the sword would be finished in time. It also meant ee wouldn't have to find some replacement brass.

* * *

The process was fascinating to watch. Under Kunsel's hands the sword transformed before Zax eyes, and the heating of the metal made it glow. Kunsel made it look easy too, ee knew what ee was doing, seeming to have an instinct for it. Zax found himself watching both craft and crafter in equal parts.

"Do you want a try?" Kunsel asked. Noticing Zax's attention.

"Yes!" Zax enthused. Getting up from his seat to take the hammer Kunsel was offering to him.

Showing him how to hold the sword so that it could be worked on, Kunsel pointed out each spot where Zax should hammer, and instructed him on the angle he should take.

"Very good, that's the right amount of strength. See the color of the glow right now, that's perfect you want to try and keep that color."

"Should I push it back into the fire again?" Zax asked. Once he sensed the color had changed after a few strikes.

"Yeah, you're getting it." Kunsel praised.


	99. Chapter 99

When the last of the hammer forging was completed, and Kunsel was sure the work was up to scratch. Ee took over again to finish the last details, recutting the grooves surrounding the materia slots in the flat of the blade.

Next ee tempered the metal in a bath of regular water, as this task was crucial to the blades durability and strength. When Kunsel plunged the buster into the water, the liquid hissed and bubbled, steam shooting into the air to be drawn away by a stove hood installed over the bath.

"And there we have it!" Kunsel announced. Lifting the sword once more, rivulets of water sliding down its surface. "It just needs to be ground, and it's good as new."

"It lives again!" Zax cheered.

They shared a look. Saying in unison. "Angeal would be proud."

"Want to help grind the blade?" Kunsel offered. "Not a euphemism by the way."

"I'll give it a go!"

Zax felt like himself again. When it was time to meet with Argento and her team, gathered out front of station 8. The heft of the buster sword at his back was familiar, a reminder of his dreams his honor, and more. Kunsel thought he looked more like himself too. Zax rolled his shoulders in satisfaction.

Before they had to leave. Fang Noa and Felicia, came in from their shift, to see them off.

"Kunsel!" Fang hailed. "Good news and bad. Good news is, I can let you two go after the WRO are settled in at the ShinRa building. Bad news, Rufus has sent over some of his Turks, I know you don't like them but you'll have to put up with them for tonight."

"Which Turks, do you know?" Kunsel asked.

"Reno and Rude." Felecia said. "I requested that it be them if any, when we had the WRO and ShinRa on the COMM."

Kunsel nodded. "Reno and Rude I can tolerate. Thanks."

Noa came forward next. "Since we won't be seeing you again, until you get back from visiting with your folks. Keep in touch ay?"

"Will do." Kunsel patted ees PHS in ees pocket.

"And just a heads up, seeing az you'll be visiting Gongaga. Watch out for this one drink they serve, stuff tastes like mud." No warned.

Zax had to laugh at this.

"See, he knows what I'm talking about." Noa shook Zax hand in parting.

"Thankz for helping Kunsel out on site today. We appreciate it."

Lastly Felecia requested. "Say hello to your aunt and Swayer for me when you get to Condor."

She and Kunsel shared a hug. Then Kunsel and Zax made for the remaining WRO truck, waiting to be on its way to the ShinRa building.

"We're ready to go when you are." Argento greeted them. Her eye traced the line of the buster, interest in her voice she remarked. "That thing polishes up well. It's an inspired bit of work, actually it looks more like a shield then a sword with those proportions."

Climbing into the truck after Kunsel, Zax told her. "You can credit Kunsel for the work. All I do is swing the thing."

* * *

"Oh. So you forge weaponry?" Argento addressed Kunsel.

"I prefer working with accessories personally. But forging in general is the Raven family business." Kunsel answered.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet a fellow forger." She told em. "Did you have a chance to see Shelke's EM sabers? That's my work."

Kunsel was impressed. Telling her ee had seen the sabers. "I'm guessing you made them specifically for Shelke? They're so well suited to her."

When they arrived at the once ShinRa building, Reno and Rude were waiting for them, along with the members of the WRO team who had gone ahead.

"Oh?" Rude started.

"We were wondering when we'd be seeing you two." Reno put in. Then turning to Argento. "You must be the WRO captain we'll be taking our orders from?"

Argento whose uniform set her apart, inclined her head momentarily in a very deliberate affirmative gesture. Next she asked. "Has there been any development of the situation?"

"Veld remains in Kalm. But Elena Yuffie and their team, have spotted several exiles in Edge. We think they're gathering intel on as well as staking out Midgar." Reno reported. "Also we've been able to confirm that Veld is collaborating...with Don Corneo and his lot." He bit out this last detail. "That low life, Ifrit damn him."

Kunsel had heard of Corneo's survival. Corneo had gained control of a precious source of fuel, allowing him to rise to a shadows semblance of his former wealth and influence.

That explained Veld's working with him now, when Veld couldn't rely on the support of ShinRa or the WRO. But ee had to wonder what Corneo sought in the arrangement. The whole thing boded ill.

The likelihood that Veld intended the death of anyone involved with the WRO was bad enough. The knowledge that he was prepared to join forces with Corneo, only served to further illustrate exactly the kind of person they were up against.

"Is it possible to have Yuffie and Elena's team, counter by planting false info?" Kunsel asked of Argento.

"We can't let Veld threaten those with conections to the DMW, likewise we cant let any DG technology come into exile hands." Argento said decidedly. "Reno, Rude. I'll turn it over to you to work with Elena and Yuffie on that front. Report to me regularly."

"On it." Rude assured.

Then of Kunsel she requested. "Would you show the Turks and myself around?"

"I'll get our stuff." Zax offered. Gesturing for Kunsel to go on.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a bit." Kunsel was grateful for the help.

Showing Argento, Reno and Rude in to the lobby, Kunsel pointed out a series of batteries that were new to the space. "It's limited, but we have power. We use these at base too, they store solar energy, so even if the day is overcast we won't find ourselves without juice."

"Nice!" Reno commented. "Quality tech I can tell." Casting his eyes about, he then voiced on a related note. "Good to see this place lit up at night again."

"The station workers got one of the lifts going again too." Kunsel informed them. Drawing their attention to a sign that distinguished the operating lift.

Taking the lift up Kunsel periodically stopped them at one floor or another, to point out some amenity. "Here you can see that the sixty fourth floor showers and kitchen are still serviceable."

Argento gave the floor a cursory look over from the lift door. When she seemed to be satisfied, ee took the lift down to show them the state of the barracks.

When the brief tour had ended, they returned to the lobby.

There Kunsel found Zax, already making friends with the WRO team.

"...yes I thought I recognized that sword!" A young woman was saying to Zax. The rest of her party had gathered around also, sharing food and chatting among each other, even while they worked to set up their equipment and camp.

"My older brother was with Avalanche, one of the people he was with had a sword almost exactly like it, I saw it when I tried to follow him on one of his missions."

"That must have been Cloud!" Zax exclaimed. Excited by the coincidence. "Did it have a different pommel and guard when you saw it?"

Kunsel smiled privately. Excusing emself from the company of Argento and the Turks, ee came over to seat emself at Zax's side. "You're making yourself popular."

"We started dinner. I kept some warm for you." Zax handed Kunsel a thermos containing hot carob, as well as a second filled with soup.

In return Kunsel took a handful of snack bars from ees coat pocket, which ee offered to Zax and the gathered WRO peopl. "Desert?"

"Yes please!"

It was late, and while one group of five were assigned to guard duty. Most everyone else had turned in for the night, having set up a temporary camp in the lobby.

Zax and Kunsel meanwhile, had taken the lift up to the helipad. There they lay on their backs, beneath a blanket and a clear night sky, Zax instructing Kunsel on how to navigate by the stars.

"...those three bright ones in a row. They're referred to as the way makers in Gongaga, and you could follow them across the equator, by imagining a north-south line through yourself as the center of your own compass." Zax then suggested. "Why don't you give it a go when we hit the road? When we're on our way back to Midgar, you can try figure out where we are by reading the sky."

"I could give it a go. But we're more likely to wind up on Cactus Island, then back in Midgar."

Zax poked em. And returned his attention to the sky. "Oh you'll like this. Do you see those two stars?" Zax asked this question, while taking Kunsel's left hand, having em point at two stars side by side.

"Yeah, I see them." Kunsel confirmed. From ees angle, it looked as if ees fingers would graze the sparks of light, if only ee could reach a little further.

"They're called the party because of the path they take all across the sky together."

"That's cool." Kunsel admired.

* * *

"Isn't there a similar concept in this part of the world?" Zax wondered. For him one of the attractions of the stars, was that they belonged to no one, or rather to everyone equally. And it was always interesting to hear of different takes on the same celestial features.

"Yeah. The most popular idea about stars in the Midgar, Kalm, and Costa del Sol area today, are called star signs. Constellations made up of a collection of stars, that are envisioned as a kind of dot to dot picture. Different signs are seen in the sky at different positions, during particular nights of the year, so are associated with different months. Some believe that aspects of ones life are influenced depending on what stars you are born under." Ee shrugged abashedly. "I'm afraid I couldn't tell you what sings we come under though."

Easy quiet settled in and around them, and Zax thoughts turned to the approaching road trip. He was eager to meet Trader at Condor bird sanctuary, her partner Swayer too.

But he was also anxious about returning to Gongaga after such a long absence, Zax was comforted by knowing he would have Kunsel with him for support, as well as Tian and Balto who lived there permanently. But at the same time, he had to consider what he would say to his ma and pop. On top of that, he wondered how they would feel about his being 30 and unmarried, should he tell them about his and Kunsel's arrangement?

"You look stressed?" Kunsel's voice drew Zax back to the present. Away from future concerns.

Turning onto his side, Zax studied Kunsel's profile a moment. "I was just thinking I should mail my parents, let them know we'll be visiting." Zax admitted.

"It's going to be alright." Kunsel assured. "Things can only go so badly."

Zax felt a genuine sense of relief hearing this.

Taking Kunsel's hand again in his, Zax held on to it firmly. The band of his cursed ring pressed in to his finger, and the absence of Kunsel's fingers creating a kind of juxtaposition. "K?"

"Mmm?"

"I'll never forget everything you've done for me, all the risks you took, putting your life on the line to bring me back here. You even lost your fingers." Zax's lips had pulled in to a tight line that matched his strained voice, he swallowed thickly before speaking further. "You didn't give up on me, thanks for waiting. It means everything, I'm not kidding."

"You're my best friend, comes with the territory. And I know you'd do the same for me, you've done similar on my account before after all."

"Any day. But lets hope that this time, we make it you and me."

"Deal."

Comfy and warm, with Kunsel asleep by his side. Zax could hardly keep his eyes open.

But before he succumbed to sleep, Zax decided Kunsel was right, everything would be ok come what may.

The threat Veld posed was on the horizon, but whatever he could throw at them, they would face it.

As for his personal concerns, he thought that he might tell his ma about Kunsel and himself, if Kunsel was ok with that. He worried she wouldn't keep it on the down low. But she had been hopeful of his finding someone for so long, ee knew that even if it wasn't what she had been expecting, it would make her happy.

He wouldn't mention the relationship to his pops however. He didn't want his father picking them apart the whole time they were there, Kunsel would probably get enough of that from the man as it was for being nonbinary.

Besides, he sensed it might cause Kunsel to feel uneasy, if others aside from themselves where to make something out of it. Being an intensely private person. Zax didn't mind, thier relationship was about them, they didn't need to prove anything to anyone else.

"Hmph." Kunsel harmuphed. "Are you ok?" Ee asked voice raspy.

Zax gave em a squeeze about the shoulders to assure Kunsel he was fine. "I was thinking, but I'm going to sleep now." He told em. Turning over to do just that.


	100. Chapter 100

**Author's note:** With these two chapters up at last, that concludes No Regrets! I hope you enjoyed the read. Thanks all for 1692 hits, five favorites, six reviews, and eight follows. And cheers in advance for any future hits/favorites/reviews/follows!  
Speaking of the future, there may be a ten(ish) chapter sequel, so let me know if your interested in that.

* * *

When morning came, and the sun couldn't be ignored any longer. Kunsel announced ee was getting up.

"Geh, it's a crime to be awake so early." Ee complained, more to emself than to Zax. "I should go and check in on captain Argento, the Turks, and the WRO. See what's new."

Zax waved Kunsel on ahead. Seemingly unable to summon up the clarity of thought to string words together just yet.

Kunsel snorted in good humor. "See you later on."

Leaving the helipad. Kunsel stopped in at the showers, before ee would head to the lobby.

The water was hot, which ee hadn't expected. So ee took ees time letting it wash over ees head, even singing to emself without really being conscious that ee was doing so.

When ee had redressed in ees bunker gear. Ee went on to find Argento at breakfast with her team in the lobby, Cait Sith at her side.

"How are things?" Ee asked. Taking up a seat on the steps next to her.

"Veld's moving fast." She told em grimly. "Reno and Rude are maintaining contact with ShinRa, and the WRO. They tell me that Vincent has already come into conflict with two exiled Turks, while he was on route to Nibelheim. But they also say, that Yuffie's team has detected some unrest among other exiles, Veld's decisions haven't been universally popular it seems."

"It would be good if we can convince the more skeptical ones to flip. But that's probably getting ahead of things." Kunsel knew all to well what it was to be held captive, trapped by surveillance hierarchy.

"Probably." Argento agreed. "But Felecia feels the same way. She was on the comm just an hour before you came down." Argento stroked Cait Sith's head. "She hoped for the same thing, saying that Rufus and his may be able to help some of the exiles get out." Here she smiled. "Besides, it's not so far fetched. I myself escaped from Deepground, after the restrictors where overthrown, before the conflict with the surface even began. I was conscripted during the Wutai shinRa war see?"

"I'm glad you where able to win your freedom back."

"So am I." She agreed sincerely. Going on she mentioned. "I hear from Shelke that, according to DG records, Morgan was last assigned to keep you under house arrest. After that he was declared MIA." She inclined her head. "We both appreciate the favor you unknowingly did us."

Ee nodded ees acknowledgment of her statement. Ee understood what it meant to pit oneself against a lost force restrictor, ee could hardly imagine taking on more than one like the tsveits had. It must have been a daunting prospect, even for them.

Then Argento said. "Shelke also informed me of your friend Zax Fair's recent history. Actually I recognize him, Nero was made his copy after all. But to think that that body incorporates the lifestream of two of Deepgrounds most powerful. He must be something."

Kunsel shrugged, not willing to discuss the mater without Zax present, except to say. "Whatever the history of the body, it's the person inside that's really something."

"You might be right."

Once Kunsel and Argento had gone over everything, to do with establishing of station 0, that they had not covered the night befor. Ee took a plate of waffles, from the crate that had been repurposed as a free for all breakfast buffet. And approached Reno and Rude, who were personing the COMM, as well as pinpointing the known locations of Veld's people on a map they had up on their laptop's screen.

"Hey." Reno greeted. He was wrapped in a blanket, and he looked as if he had been up through the night.

He reached for a waffle, so ee held the plate out for him and Rude.

"The captain told me what you two had to share on the matter of Veld and the exiled Turks. Anything new since then?" Kunsel prompted.

"Only that Corneo's made it to a safe house in Junon." Reno dropped back in his foldable camp chair, quiet exasperation radiating off of him.

Kunsel recalled that Reno had a history with Corneo.

"As the boss says. We'll do as life dictates, and stop them every time." Rude told his partner in a sure tone.

Reno grumbled, but looked to have been encouraged nonetheless. He turned his attention back to Kunsel, jabbing a finger in ees direction. "You and Zax will be heading out today right?" Without pausing for reply he warned. "Stay on your guard yo, we think Veld will try to have anyone with a DMW chip killed. That's both of you, so twice the reason for him to target you, first chance he gets he'll try to put you and Zax out of the picture."

"We'll be careful." Kunsel told him. Ee had just got Zax back, so if anyone or anything ever threatened Zax life again, this time ee would be right by ees best friends side.

"Better be." Reno took another couple of waffles from the top of the stack, one for Rude one for himself. With that he returned to his work.

"Morning everyone!" Zax announced his presence, on stepping from the lift.

He was in turn received with a crowd of morning wishes.

Fresh out of the shower, his damp hair wound into a bun, Zax had dressed in the previous day's bunker gear. He looked ready for something to eat, so Kunsel took ees share, handing Zax the rest of the waffles along with the plate.

Zax proceed by swamping them in syrup and margarine. "Thanth." He managed past his first mouth full.

Kunsel interpreted that as thanks, returning with. "You're welcome." Next ee requested. "Pass me your new PHS, I'll put all the contact info you'll need on it."

* * *

"Mmm, good idea. I need to mail Cissnei or Balto, to get them to let my folks know that we'll be over Gongaga way in a few days." Zax handed Kunsel the new smart PHS Kunsel had acquired for him, when they had visited edge.

When Kunsel gave him the PHS back. The contacts list was full, each name and number easy to find. Ee had also sent Zax their old photos, and playlists too.

Zax laughed on he being reminded that one of the playlists was simply titled 'Butt'.

"There's also a 'butt two' if you scroll down." Kunsel mentioned, on catching Zax grinning. "As a matter of personal pride, I hope every one of my songs are on those playlists."

Zax poked ees friend's shoulder. Then turned his focus to composing mail for Cissnei who he now knew as Tian, and his cousin Balto.

[From: Zax Fair][To: Cissnei][To: Balto][Subject: Make room for couch surfers][Mail: Hey Tian and Balto! Kunsel and I will be on the road today (in a manner of speaking). We're planing to stay a night at ees Aunties place, before we make our way over to the new continent, since Condor's on the way. Also we'll be traveling by oblivion, just a heads up we'll be there soonish (hope that's ok? If not lmk). We're looking forward to seeing you both again, and seeing your place! Also could youz do me a favor, let ma and pops know we'll be visiting? Cheers!]

Having sent this mail, while finishing his breakfast. Zax rocked up on to his feet to perform a few squats. "Want to hit the VR training room for old times sake?" He asked Kunsel. "I need to make this new bod my own, gotta beast up."

"You know it." Kunsel agreed readily. Having just got some mail of ees own away to Felecia.

Exciting the lobby, they took the lift up to the SOLDIER floor.

"Far out, this place brings it all back." Zax turned a circle on stepping from the lift, on to the 49th floor, his eyes taking in his surroundings.

Though empty, the place was not at all gloomy. To the contrary, sunlight streamed warm and strong through the windows, like it never had when the mako reactors where running.

Entering the observation lab off to the side of the training room, Kunsel initiated a virtual reality environment program.

"Rocket town!" Zax recognized. "Complete with number 26 rocket!"

"It's not the real thing, but it's pretty close." Kunsel said. Making ees way over and dropping down beside Zax, on a familiar hill overlooking the launch site.

"For me." Zax started. As the simulated earth began rumbling. "The draw of seeing the launch, was always about being able to imagine that kind of freedom..."

Smoke billowing and intense light emanating from the rockets base, the whole thing began to lift up, the launch towers falling away.

Zax and Kunsel watched on, transfixed by the sight no less awe inspiring for its being virtual reality.

"...And..." Zax added. Once far above the trail of smoke, the rocket appeared as hardly the size of a pins head. "...the good company's really the part that I'm most keen on."

Kunsel's entire face flushed a heated shad reaching even to ees dimples. Zax beamed with satisfaction at the sight.

"You cheeky!" Kunsel accused. Getting to ees feet in pursuit of Zax, who had already taken off across the landscape. "Flattering, but cheeky!"

When he couldn't run any more, Zax turned to meet his friendly opponent. The two of them colliding, when Zax threw an open fisted straight, followed by a cross.

Kunsel palmed aside both attacks, to open up an opportunity for ees uppercut.

Zax dodged, leaping backwards. But was forced to retreat further still, when Kunsel next stepped in to a side kick.

"You haven't lost your edge any." Kunsel complemented. Even as ee circled carefully.

"You're as sharp as ever yourself." Zax started forward suddenly, making to grab for Kunsel.

Kunsel however, spun in his hold. Using the moment from Zax forward lunge, ee threw Zax over ees shoulder to the ground.

Zax landed in a crouch, turning the landing in to an undermining low kick, that succeeded on sweeping Kunsel's feet out from under em.

Landing on ees back, Kunsel performed a kip up, executing the maneuver just in time to cross block Zax's incoming strike.

Pushing forward against ees block, Zax was only deterred in his advance, when Kunsel made to deliver a knee to his middle.

Following up, Kunsel pivoted on ees grounded foot, turning the knee in to a swift kick.

It was the kick that caught Zax in the chest, sending him in to a backwards roll. Coming up out of the roll in to a crouch, Zax captured Kunsel's ankle before ee could recoil.

Rising in to a stand, he was able to unbalance and throw Kunsel to the floor. But Kunsel twisted from his hold, escaping swiftly to avoid being pinned.

A pleasant, familiar buzz had filled Zax. Ee found that he felt awake, the world coming in to perfect focus. This sensation brimming in him as they fought.

* * *

Zax moved in to Kunsel's path of retreat blocking em out, at the same time he threw up a hand, with which Kunsel's retaliatory swing connected.

Kunsel swung with ees other fist, this also Zax got a hold of. Thier hand locked they pushed back against each other, one making a few steps of progress, then the other would buckle down.

Their eyes meet, silver to purple across the conflict.

Then in the space between heavy breaths, Kunsel broke the short stalemate. Rolling backwards, ee placed a boot against Zax's middle, launching him over emself.

Mid air, Zax spun in to make his landing. In the same instant, Kunsel vaulted back in to his stance.

They clashed once more, trading in a dance of blows and blocks. Kunsel saw that light returning to Zax eyes, that spark unrelated to mako's glow. The sight was a welcomed one.

Unexpectedly, Zax threw Kunsel's last jab upwards. He then got low for a palm strike.

But having seen it coming Kunsel was ready, when the blow connected ee had ees heel behind Zax's knee, taking Zax's support out from beneath him.

Together they tumbled to the ground in a heap, sweaty and laughing.

For a time they lay there, surrounded by the life like rocket town medow of the simulation, reluctant to leave the still moment.

But at last, Kunsel accepted the old PHS that Zax passed to em, this ee used to end the simulation remotely.

Passing the PHS back. Kunsel suggested. "Lets get dinner before we go ay?"

Reminded of food. As well as the prospect of soon seeing Kunsel's aunt, Tian, and Balto. Zax was on his feet, giving Kunsel a hand up.

"Lets shower before we go too."

Having showered, eaten, collected their things. And made sure that Argento was positioned to run the new sector 0 station. Zax and Kunsel saw themselves off.

"Fair, I couldn't help noticing that you've been a boon for the team's morale. You should consider joining the WRO when you get back." Argento put in.

Zax thanked her for the offer, but declined saying. "Your team's great, you lot don't need me. But actually Kunsel and I where talking it over, and I reckon I'll be getting in on the act, joining the station workers here in Midgar. So we'll be collaborating after all."

"Good to hear it." With that, Argento bayed them a safe trip on their way to Condor sanctuary.

"Don't go getting in to any more trouble now, we don't want to have to bail you out." Reno called after them, from the lobby's main door. He had rested since that morning, and was looking a little better for it.

"Thanks for the offer." Kunsel shot back. As ee and Zax descended the front steps.

Beside him Zax was leaping up and down, arms waving above his head. The WRO crew returning the enthusiastic gesture.

The evening was warm. The sky shades of orange and mauve, turning to deep black studded with stars, while they walked from sector 0 to the sector 1 train platform.

* * *

"I wondered. You're planing to use oblivion to get us to Condor right?" Kunsel asked at length.

Zax hesitated a moment, to consider the question from Kunsel's perspective. To Zax, utilizing oblivion felt like second nature already. But that power had come from JENOVA, it could be used to do harm, to kill even. For others it might be something to steer well clear of, it could be seen as a threat. "Yeah. But actually now that I think about it, if you're not comfy w…"

Kunsel cut him off. "No, I'm not worried. I just wanted to know for sure." Ee assured. As they jogged down under the arch leading to the sector 1 platform.

Knowing that it was a rare thing for Kunsel to place ees trust in anything or anyone so easily, the seemingly simple gesture caused a fizzing feeling in Zax, the feeling manifested as a smile.

On reaching the buggy, they packed their luggage away securely, getting in after.

Taking out his PHS, once he was seated, Zax relayed. "Cissnei and Balto responded. They say they're looking forward to our arrival, and that we can show up any time. They also say they're worried about Veld targeting us, and that they'll feel better when we're with them."

While he paraphrased. Zax plugged his PHS in to the dash so as to utilize the buggy's speakers.

"Ah, those two good sorts. Well I don't know how it all works, but fire up the void when you're ready. I'm eager to get to Condor sanctuary, and on to Gongaga too."

Zax nodded once with a smile. Switching on his music to set the tone, he rubbed his hands together.

It was easy calling on oblivion, like breathing. And only a little disorientating, when what could only be space folded, then unfolded around them as well as the buggy. The low sound like gowning metal faded to an echo, replaced by a track Kunsel had composed and recorded. The darkness and distant lights within the darkness retreated also. When the smoke like void had cleared away, they found themselves parked up, overlooking the earthly light of the newly established Condor town. Further in to the distance, hulking like one of the great birds, was the mountain sanctuary overlooking the ocean.

"Wow." Kunsel marveled. Leaning forward on the wheel too gaze out past the windshield, a smile causing the corners of his lips to dimple. "Oh wait! Those stars, they're the party right?"

Casting his eyes up towards the sky, Zax saw the stars Kunsel was pointing out. "Hey, you're right. Good spotting!"

Above the stars winked down on them.


End file.
